Charmed Curses
by Lady Geuna
Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. Harry. James. Marauders, Snape, etc...
1. Arch One: The Curse

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction")

* * *

To those who don't see it yet, this is a revised version. The plot itself hasn't changed, but hopefully a lot of the grammatical errors will be corrected. Not to mention my overzealous use of exclamation marks.

I also noted that over the years the formatting for has changed in such a way that all my page breaks are gone.

Also the CHAPTER ORDER has changed. How the heck did that happen?

This change isn't happening all at once. I'm doing one chapter at a time, whenever I can find the time.

I started writing this fanfic back in high school. I have long since graduated from college, but I will always have a soft spot for this fic. Otherwise I wouldn't be making time for it!

Geuna

* * *

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence, a curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

Geuna

* * *

The Curse

* * *

Halloween 1981

* * *

When James returned to the room Lily was still sitting with Harry cradled to her chest. Her hands rhythmically stroking the baby's back in a soothing manner, her eyes half-lidded and distant, as though lost in thought. After a moment of silence she finally looked to her husband expectantly.

It had been several minutes since James had gone to check on a strange sound from the backyard. A dark frown lingered on his face, his brow creased in frustration.

Finally, his wife's voice broke the silence.

"Was it...?"

"The Muggles next-door," James muttered, shaking his head. "They were just taking out their trash. A silly exercise..."

James smirked when he found himself on the receiving end of his wife's classic glare. Lily always gave him that looked when he mentioned the word "Muggle" in her presence, at least when used in any possibly condescending manner. She never really liked the term. After all, she was Muggle-born, but he just loved teasing her about it. Living in a Muggle neighborhood of all things became a rather tedious experience for someone from a Pureblood family, but it was the safest place to hide at the moment.

But no matter how "hidden" they were, James couldn't help but feel on edge...

Lily's mouth formed a slight frown of her own, her eyes meeting James' searchingly. "Where do you think he could be? I mean Peter, he..."

James didn't want to think on that, but the thought frightened him nonetheless. Peter... They had lost contact with him soon after Sirius had insisted they switch as Secret-Keeper. 'Wormtail, where are you...?' "I don't know. He should still be in hiding... And that's exactly what he _should_ be doing, they could track the Floo Network, even the Owl Post if he..."

"Oh, rubbish," Lily snapped. "He's very well protected, and we're all here for him... Sirius was supposed to check on him for us, after all. See if he's okay." Lily sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Maybe Sirius knows? Or Remus?"

"Sirius said he would stop by soon. He'll probably check on Remus because..." He trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

Lily's eyed him while James moved to sit next to her on the couch. She knew exactly what he was going to say. "_Remus_? Is he still suspicious?"

"Lily..."

"Why would Sirius have any doubts about Remus," Lily continued, undaunted, "he's been nothing but trustworthy! You all have known each other for years, who else would know him better? Who _could_?"

James pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose, adjusting his circular spectacles. They had discussed this before, but Lily still abhorred the thought of mistrust between the four of them. It was a sentiment that he shared with her, more than anyone could ever know. What is more important than loyalty? But as things stood, James saw no was to fix the problem.

Yes, Sirius did have doubts about Lupin. They had all suspected a traitor amongst them, as much as James loathed to admit it… and, well, Lupin being a _werewolf_... Sirius was one to mistrust easily, but certainly not one of his friends, not someone like Lupin. The four of them were as close as they come, friends or otherwise. In fact, the animosity between Lupin and Sirius was becoming practically tangible. James wished nothing more than to just talk to them both, to sort things out. Maybe even bring some Veritaserum into the matter. But that was all impossible at the moment. James couldn't leave, couldn't Apparate anywhere or use the Floo Network. It was too dangerous.

No matter how important the matter was to him, it would have to wait until they were all out of danger… whenever that would be.

These days, though, James wondered if it was more of a question of "if" than "when"…

Harry suddenly let out a small whimper, causing his parents to look down at him simultaneously. The child knew that something was wrong, his brilliant green eyes wide and confused. Even if he was too young to comprehend the situation he could still sense things. James smiled comfortingly, brushing his hand over Harry's little head, where a patch of ink black hair had sprouted. Harry giggled in response to the contact, the child's mood instantly brightening as he tried to grab at his father's hand. Lily smiled, shifting Harry gently into James' arms.

James held Harry carefully. He had discovered that holding a child required no small amount of skill, and it took him a while to pick it up. Of course Lily could do it easily, it was maternal instinct. But when James first held Harry in his arms he couldn't help but worry that he would accidentally break him. Harry was so small and delicate, like he was made of glass...

"Don't worry," James whispered. He smiled as Harry studied his much larger hand with profound fascination. "You know your mum will protect you no matter what, right?" He looked up at Lily. A shadow of doubt hung over her features, but her eyes were set and showed strength in more ways than one. "I want you to protect our son. I know you can. You're strong—stronger than me, stronger than anyone I've ever known. You always have been, Lily."

Lily's bravery was slowly returning, her shoulders straightening. He saw his wife, a fellow Auror, as he had always known her. Sometimes it was easy to forget one's own strength in the face of impossible odds. "James..." Lily leaned forward as if to kiss him, but a noise startled them both.

James quickly passed Harry back to Lily and she protectively clutched the child to her chest. James cautiously got to his feet and moved slowly toward the window, peering through the blue print curtains.

"James?" Lily had gotten up as well, moving toward him cautiously. "What is it?" She narrowed her eyes, looking past through the curtain. She saw nothing but inky blackness, but that was odd in itself. "Has the streetlight gone out...? ... James?"

"Lily, move to the kitchen." James had taken his ward from his back pocket, holding his other hand up toward Lily as if to signal her to not move any closer. "Have your wand ready."

Lily's eyes widened, but she did as she was told, moving slowly over toward the kitchen door. She fumbled around for an instant, removing her wand from her pocket and clutching it in her hand. Lily's breathing was becoming fast and ragged, her eyes darting from the window to her husband. "They can't... He _couldn't_ have..."

James searched out through the darkness. "I don't..." There was a sudden movement, a tall hooded figure darted out of view. His eyes widened in horror and he spun away just as the window exploded, the force of it knocking him off his feet. Lily cried out, doubling over to shield Harry from flying glass as James stumbled to his feet and reached Lily in a second. His face was cut, a stream of crimson running down from his brow.

Someone was outside.

Someone knew where they were!

James shoved Lily forward, shouting, "Move!" as he urged her through the doorway and into the kitchen. He could clearly hear movement outside now, the sound of a cloak bellowing in the wind. HE was here already. There was no time... "Take Harry upstairs..."

The sound of an explosion could be heard. It had to be the front door. The house trembled and the lights flickered. Floorboards and crossbeams moaned from the force that hit it. He stood firm, keeping his balance when the house shook, a grip on Lily's shoulders as she nearly lost her balance.

He was inside.

Voldemort.

He'd found them... Peter...?

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!!" He was practically throwing Lily forward, urging her to leave him. He knew that she didn't want to, that she wanted to help him, wanted to _try_. But they both knew there was nothing she could do other than protect their son. Harry had begun to cry, frightened by the loud noises.

Another explosion soon followed, and the kitchen door was destroyed. Debris flew about and James raised his arms as to protect himself. When it was safe to look up, James held up his wand, pointing it toward the demolished doorway. He didn't have to look behind him to know Lily had gone upstairs, he could hear her footsteps pounding on the steps, the sound of his son's cries growing fainter.

'Live, both of you, _please_...'

Laughter. High-pitched laugher, he could hear it now, from just beyond the doorway. A cloud of dust had risen, impairing his vision beyond the doorway and causing a thin film to accumulate on his glasses. It should have settled by now. Voldemort probably had something to do with it, to obstruct his vision. But his gaze and aim did not waver. James kept his gaze firmly on the doorway. He waited for a movement of any kind, and... there!

"Stupefy," he bellowed.

The curse flew and hit... nothing. James dived for the tiled floor as a curse went flying past him. He knew there was more to come. James would be hit eventually, he knew. No one could face Voldemort alone like this. No one. He didn't have a chance, he accepted that, but he had to buy time for Lily. An idea struck him, and he pointed his wand at the kitchen table.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The table began to float in the air, and then with another flick of his wand, James sent it flying toward the doorway. Before the table could make contact with anything, it stopped in midair… and came flying right back at him. James prepared to cast "Impedimenta", but had barely spit out the incantation when a spell darted through the cloud of dust, hitting his wand hand. James could do nothing but let himself fall to the floor, and with good reason. The table sailed over his head, just barely missing his skull. A hit like that would have cracked his head open.

James' wand hand was injured, and his wand itself in pieces, splinters of mahogany dangling from strings of the inner core. It had to have been "Expulso", judging from the damage, carefully aimed... How could it be over so _quickly_?

The next thing he knew, a dark figure moved through the doorway, the dust finally settling and--

"Crucio."

Pain.

Total, white hot pain.

James had experience the curse before, more times than he would have liked, but none as powerful as this. This was pain, cast by someone impossibly skilled in its use, more so than any other being alive. Fire. Ice. But it all burned. White spots began to fill his vision. He was going to snap, to go insane, he. couldn't. take. it...

Then it was gone.

He would've been relieved had it been any other situation. James found that he couldn't move... His arms and legs wouldn't respond, like he had forgotten how to work them. But he could still feel thing. How could he not? Every part of his body hurt. Then he realized he was screaming. Or at least he was trying to scream. His throat was tight, only allowing him to voice a strangled cry. That curse... it was so _powerful_...

James knew why that spell had been so strong. The Cruciatus Curse is fueled from the caster's hate... The hate Voldemort had for him... For his family.

His heart was hammering so hard in his chest it was painful, and for a moment James wondered _why_ it was still beating, why he was still alive. There was nothing but the distant sound of his son crying upstairs. There was the sound of footsteps coming closer, what seemed to be gravel crunching under someone's boots, a voice speaking to him…

"James Potter," the voice hissed.

He managed to focus his sight enough to take in a pair of crimson eyes and ink black hair. Those eyes glinted in a manner than could only be associated with the unfathomably insane. Something in those eyes made him feel a pang of fear as he had never experience before, and James hated himself for it. Those eyes made the blood freeze in his veins. His heart wanted to explode.

Voldemort spoke again, his tone suddenly very casual and quiet, but just as deadly. "You and your family have caused me a great deal of trouble in finding you. I cannot... _will_ not tolerate insolence, you see. Much less from a _Muggle_ _loving_ Auror." He said those last words with immense distaste... No, not distaste, that was too weak a word. It was as if they were the most repulsive creatures imaginable. Someone that was unnatural. That should be destroyed. Hm, that probably _exactly_ what he was thinking...

Then Voldemort smirked, chuckling lowly. His tone became mocking as he spoke, "But luckily my servant was kind enough to reveal your whereabouts..." He laughed, a horrible sound.

'Peter.'

The realization was like a heavy weight upon his chest. It was crushing him, he couldn't breath. James couldn't help but feel the worst hatred toward the man he _thought_ was his friend. But no, maybe… maybe there had been another way… Peter would _never_…!

Voldemort saw this and took pleasure in his suffering. James didn't want to give him that satisfaction and attempted to hide his rage. The Dark Lord should just kill him now and get it over with.

But Lily... He could still hear Harry crying upstairs...

"I know what you're thinking," Voldemort drawled. "But no, I will not kill you, Mr. Potter."

This didn't register well with James, who gained a look of utter confusion. He tried to move again, which only brought more pain. With an effort, he managed to croak, "_Why_...?" He hated looking so weak in front of this man. He wanted to say his name, "_Voldemort,_" to _spit_ it in his hideously pale face. Show Voldemort that he really _wasn't_ so afraid as to be forced to say "You-Know-Who". That he was no coward. He really wasn't afraid of dying, but his family was still in danger.

"Confused? You shouldn't be. I would rather keep you around a little longer…"

Voldemort removed something from his robes. It looked like some sort of Time-Turner attached to a chain.

"Some say there are fates far worse than death, Mr. Potter. A foolish notion, only shared by weaker beings, such as yourself. I will show you such a fate, if you like. I can tell you want to know." The Time-Turner swayed in his grip, catching the light coming from the kitchen ceiling. James couldn't take his eyes off it… "Even a charm can make the worst curse of all. Did you know that, Mr. Potter?"

James hated the way this man... this _thing_ said his name. _Hated_ it. James had never experienced a feeling so violently consuming. He hated Voldemort for doing this to him. Hated Peter for betraying him. Hated himself for being stupid enough not to see it coming... James was no longer aware of anything but the Dark Lord's bony hand clutching his hair in a tight, painful grip. Voldemort's snake-like voice hissed vehemently in his ear.

"Have you ever wondered, Mr. Potter,

what it would be like if everything you ever loved dead?

Everything and everyone you couldn't protect, destroyed?

Where all light has been consumed by darkness?

And there is nothing you can do to stop it, because it has already come to pass?

You will discover for yourself, James Potter, and suffer.

This will be your own living Hell, boy.

Know that you _could_ have saved them all, just by just giving in to me.

Because of your _son_...

Don't worry, no one will miss you.

There will be no one left to do so.

No one will know you're _gone_."

Voldemort pointed his wand at the remains of the kitchen table, muttering something. The piece of wood began to warp, changing shape. Soon, it had become a person. 'Me... It's _me_...' The table had been transfigurated into HIM. The form lay there, lifeless, its eyes starring blankly at him. It was like James was outside himself, like he was a ghost.

"And by the way.

That sound you heard in the backyard?

That was me.

Your degusting little Mudblood wife isn't going anywhere, I assure you.

It will be so _good_ to meet young Harry..."

Laughter.

James couldn't respond if he wanted to. As he opened his mouth to scream, to warn Lily, to try something, anything, then Voldemort draped the chain over his neck.

James couldn't explain it then. A number of elements attacked his senses all at once.

Tears. He could feel them now as they trailed down his face.

There was the warm sensation of blood flowing from where his head hit the floor.

Colors spinning.

Everything going out of focus.

Pain.

Harry's cries.

Voldemort's laughter.

Lily screaming...

Pain...

Screaming...

_Screaming_...

No...

* * *

Halloween 1995

* * *

The Halloween feast at Hogwarts was well underway. The Great Hall was decorated as spectacularly as ever, with gold plates and live bats swooping down from the enchanted ceiling. The ghosts were not missed, most of them attending Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party again, including Peeves. This wasn't a disappointment for most, considering how much trouble the ghosts would cause on a day like this. The Hogwarts ghosts had a habit of feeling very high and mighty on Halloween, like they were entitled.

Ron grinned, surveying the food spread out before them hungrily, though he'd already finished two plates. "What next!?"

Hermione, who was setting to his left, shot him a look and gave a noise of disgust. "Really, Ron. You shouldn't eat so much, you'll be sick before the night is through!" She was still on her first serving, taking her time.

"But you've barely touched your food, and you don't know how much I'm capable of eating all at once."

Harry, who was seated across from them, looked clearly amused. "Yeah she does," he said quietly, trying to hide a smirk despite it all. "Remember earlier this year, third day...?"

Ron blushed. "That's different! I could've won a Galleon for that one! Can you imagine what I could get at Honeydukes with four hundred and some odd Knuts!?"

Hermione huffed. "Is _that_ why you listened to Fred when he told you to eat all that pudding? Honestly, you should know better by now than to trust your own brothers..."

"_Honestly_," Ron mocked weakly, "who could get tired of chocolate pudding, it's marvelous-..."

"_You_ certainly didn't find it marvelous by the fifth serving-..."

"_Anyway_," Ron interrupted loudly, smiling cheerfully. "I agree with you, Hermione! I _have_ eaten quite a bit more than usual..." Hermione and Harry gave him rather surprised looks, then he continued, "That was the _meal_ portion! So, now on to dessert, shall I?" Ron spotted a tray full of fluffy looking cake and reached for a slice intently, only to have his hand smacked away. "Hermione," he whined, "what was that for!?"

"Really! Other people are going to be eating those, so at _least_ serve yourself properly!" She pointed at the said tool, a golden cake knife, which jutted out from the cake.

Ron rolled his eyes but obeyed, filling his plate again before digging in. Hermione made no further protests.

Harry, sitting to Ron's right, watched the scene, smiling as he took a gulp of pumpkin juice from his gold goblet. "I think 'Mione's right. You'll have to take a trip to Madam Pomfrey because it'll feel like... you..."

"Eh? Hey, Harry...?"

Harry couldn't hear Ron at the moment. He didn't know where it came from, but suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him. Unprepared, Harry swayed quite a bit, his goblet falling from his hand. He pressed one hand to his head, which was spinning, and the other over his heart. There was an odd squeezing sensation in his chest that wasn't at all pleasant. Was he having a heart attack? But if that were true, shouldn't he feel dizzy? Feel a sudden chill? He really had no idea, but the thought of actually worrying about it didn't even register in his mind...

Harry was hardly aware of Ron, who had to grab his shoulders to keep him from toppling over. Then all at once the dizziness, the pressure, and the whispers were gone, leaving him slightly dazed and rather confused.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?"

"Ron, what happened?"

"He just looked weird and then..."

"Is it your scar?" This sentence was whispered lowly by Hermione.

Harry blinked a few times, straightening. "I'm fine..." A number of people had stopped to look at him, include many of his Gryffindor house mates. Dean, Seamus and Neville amongst them. They were voicing their concerns along with Ron and Hermione.

"You alright, 'Arry," Ron asked, letting him go slowly, as though he might fall over again at any moment.

Harry nodded absently, rubbing his hand over his heart as if he could still feel that pressure again.

"Ron may be right," Hermione said quietly. "Even if it wasn't your-er..." She looked around and then whispered behind her hand, "_scar_, it might mean something."

He felt extremely embarrassed that Hermione and Ron were making a deal of this. They didn't even know what happened. "Come off it," he insisted quietly. He glanced over to the teachers table, hoping that they hadn't noticed. Fortunately it seemed that Professor Dumbledore hadn't, nor had the other professors. On the other hand, it looked like rumor had already spread three tables over to the Slytherins, where Draco Malfoy was gazing over at him suspiciously. Harry groaned mentally at this. _'Just_ what I need...' "It was just a stupid little dizzy spell, nothing more." Heeh, tell that to the chill still running up his spine...

Ron gawked at this. "_Little_!?"

Hermione didn't look very convinced as she used her wand to clean up the mess Harry's fallen goblet had made. "The only other time I saw you have a dizzy spell like that a Dementor was present..."

Harry flinched slightly at the mention of Dementors. There couldn't be any around, could there...?

Ron saw his nervousness and was quick to change the subject. "Oi," he said, "why _do_ they call it a "dizzy spell" anyway? Being dizzy doesn't have anything to do with magic, does it? Unless you count some sort of "Dizziness Curse". It's a Muggle thing, isn't it?"

"Ron, I think that's hardly the point here..."

Harry wasn't listening to their conversation. He was still caught up in that strange feeling... Like deja vu, maybe...?

Maybe...

* * *

James didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but when he awoke he felt like slipping back into the darkness again.

But no, he couldn't. James could move again, he figured that out. After all, he was bending his arms now. It was still painful, yes, but he ignored that. For some reason he was laying on concrete, on his side. His glasses were badly damaged, but that was only half the problem because he couldn't bring his eyes to focus anyway.

It took a moment before he recognized his surroundings.

In front of his home.

Destroyed.

Sections of the building were caved in, blackened as if burn by fire. A sign nailed onto the still standing wooden fence-gate indicated it was marked to be torn down. Streetlight illuminated the front, throwing shadows and barely highlighting the dirty yellow police tape that was barely staying up anymore. All together the place he had once called a home, a haven, was no more than an empty, blackened husk.

Was he... in the _future_?

Lily.

Harry...

James could still hear them both screaming in his head...

"They're gone..."

He curled up into a ball, burying his face in his hands. He had nowhere to go. For all he knew everyone he'd known was dead or submitted to Voldemort. How far in the future was he? Have all the Muggles been killed?

These thoughts flitted through his head for only an instant before disappearing.

James just lay there in the darkness.

'Because of me... All because of _me_...'

_/"Have you ever wondered, Mr. Potter,_

_what it would be like if everything you ever loved dead?"/_

Voldemort's words drifted carelessly through his mind.

"No," he whispered, his hands balling into fists. His wand hand ached, reminding him of how it was injured earlier. "Please, no..."

_/"You will discover for yourself, James Potter, and suffer._

_This will be your own living Hell, boy._

_Know that you _could_ have saved them all, just by just giving in to me."_

_Laugher./_

"All my fault..."

He lay there in the dark and cried.

* * *

To be continued...

Kay, first revision done. Waaay too many to go. There are still some mistakes, I'm guessing. If anyone wants to proof these for me, please feel free!

Geuna

* * *

Spells:

"Wingardium Leviosa" – A levitation spell.

"Impedimenta" – A spell that stops an object in motion or slows it down.

"Expulso" – A spells that makes thing explode. XD

"Crucio"- Causes victim to experiences unimaginable physical pain.


	2. Arch One: Forgetting the Pain

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "_fan_fiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence, a curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn: for those in the past, as well as the future.

* * *

Forgetting the Pain

* * *

An hour must have passed before James finally lifted his head from the ground. He couldn't cry anymore, he realized. He'd finally reached the point where there were no tears at all. James rubbed at the dry salt tracks on his face and soon found himself staring at the blacked shell before him. He hated the sight of it, as it made his heart tighten for some reason.

This was the future...?

It didn't look very different, really. He had noted that the street itself looked quiet, peaceful, even during the night. Much like it had been during his time, though everything looked a bit older, worn with age. Was he not in his own time? Of course, his home certainly wasn't like this the last time he saw it. Was this really the world of darkness Voldemort spoke of with such certainty...? Could it actually be _daytime_? _Had_ Voldemort taken over?

Were the people who lived in these houses long dead...?

James wasn't aware of it himself, but he wasn't in his right state of mind. His actions were based solely on instinct, faint memories, and scattered thoughts as they flitted through his fuzzy mind. A breakdown, perhaps. He had suffered so much in such a short period of time...

His mind wouldn't allow James to accept this horrible fate, and instead marked it all as some terrible nightmare.

Yes, just a nightmare...

A terrible, terrible nightmare...

'Where could Lily and Harry have gone to... They weren't home, he should be with them...'

James nodded to himself and slowly stumbled to his feet. His head was aching terribly, though he was no longer sure why. He his wand was missing, and his wand hand ached terribly. He figured he wouldn't be able to cast spells anyway, given how much it hurt just to make a fist. But he wouldn't need that to Apparate. Maybe Lily had run down to Diagon Alley. After all, it was probably day time.

Yes, this was light...

There was a faint popping sound and he Disapparated. The street was empty once more.

* * *

It was past midnight at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Arthur Weasley was one of few that had decided to stay late that night. It was practically expected on nights like this, Halloween. For starters, some idiot Wizard had decided to enchant an entire Muggle pottery shop, causing everything in the place to levitate.

In another unrelated incident, some poor dear named Martha Hatchet had gotten a bit too drunk during the evening Halloween festivities and accidentally let a few curses fly. That resulted in a number of incinerated jack-o-lanterns, as well as a few children being transfigurated into the very creatures they were disguised as. _Then_, after the Accidental Magic Reversal Square came to control the situation, there were some more upsets due to their new rookie...

Most of this could be let go due to many carefully placed Memory Charms, and the excuse that perhaps the trick-or-treaters were a little _too_ enthusiastic that evening. But Miss Matchet had been using magic while inebriated, and if Arthur heard the word "Obliviate" _one_ more time...

Oh, it had been a long... _long_ evening.

Though Mr. Weasley had been close to finishing for the day, he had made the mistake of putting his head on his head and resting his eyes. That was some time ago.

His sleep was interrupted, however, by a slight popping sound. He sat up suddenly at his desk, looking dumbly at the person who had just Apparated.

Percy smiled slightly at him, crossing his arms. "Mum wanted me to check up on you." He suddenly lost the smirk and frowned disapprovingly, eyes narrowing. "Good thing I did or you wouldn't be home until morning, if at all."

Mr. Weasley blinked, then glanced at the wall clock. The arm had since moved past "home" and now rested solidly on "sleep." The arms were slowly moving back to the first message, now that he'd woken up. Drat, the paperwork would have to wait until tomorrow after all...

"Hello, Percy," he yawned in greeting, stretching his arms. "How was your day?"

Percy rolled his eyes slightly and pressed his glasses firmly to the bridge of his nose, a habit of his. He thought it looked cool, and _hey_! It did... The first three times in the first five minutes... "The same as always; a lot a paper work, and a few classified documents..." He sighed as though exasperated. "Mother is _extremely_ frustrated that you for not saying anything. For all she knew you've... you've been eaten by an ogre, or bitten by a vampire, some equally ridiculous, unlikely scenario given your occupation and location..."

Mr. Weasley smiled lovingly, his mind filling with the mental image of him wife hugging him, her eyes filled with tears of relief... then an image of her chasing after him, wielding a spatula and threatening with things that always made him wince. Ah. He wouldn't 've married any other woman...

"How sweet of her to worry—"

"With missing Dementors?" Percy interrupted. "I don't—oops!" He obviously hadn't meant to let that slip…

Mr. Weasley gave his son a very stern look. "Where did you hear that?"

Percy seemed to regret saying anything. He lowered his head sheepishly, hurriedly saying "I-I heard some people talking about it... Saw a few files..." Ah yes, Percy just loved knowing things that other people didn't. Sometimes he ended up knowing things he shouldn't... Sometimes it worried Arthur, like right now.

"Percy," he said quietly. "You know perfectly well that the Ministry is simply on edge because of the rumors." The fine line between rumors and facts was blurred these days. The Weasley family had taken Harry Potter's experience as solemn truth rather than mere hallucination or spectacle as the Ministry would like to believe. "The Dementors aren't truly under the Ministry's control, everyone knows that. If a few of them decide to wander off... Just consider that Azkaban _isn't_ the only place where they flourish..." Percy looked unnerved at this fact, so Mr. Weasley quickly added, "If you say even a single word of to your _mother_, I can be certain that she won't allow me to return to work ever again, much less allow any one of us out of the _house_. She's deadly protective." Mr. Weasley allowed a hint of humor to enter his voice, seeing as how his scolding had gotten to his son.

But some subjects weren't meant to be toyed with... Not with the risk of widespread panic that the Ministry was already fighting to contain.

Percy nodded acquired, taking the opportunity to change the subject. "You know how she gets when she's not fully informed, highly irrational..."

'Yet you don't realize you take after her.' Mr. Weasley grinned at this thought, but didn't voice it out loud. Just like his mother, Percy was likely to make a big deal out of it and become frustrated.

And when he was frustrated, he let _everyone_ know, also just like his mother.

Mr. Weasley stood and began gathering his things, placing them in his briefcase. "I've been right here this whole time, anyway... The house clock should say so."

"_And_ we have just been informed that Fred and George have been starting another undercover business. They have made a few special items for the Halloween holiday. "Weasley's Exploding Bat Bombers" or some such." Percy made a face to show his distaste. "A dare say we can't do anything about it until they get home, unless mother sent a Howler or two already..."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley smiled, leaning forward a bit. "Is the, er, "business" working out at all...?"

"Father! I can't believe you would approve—"

"_Where_ do you think they get it from, their _mother_?" Mr. Weasley chuckled at the face Percy made. "They are still children, Percy, give them a little room. They grow out of it, or grow into it, but either way things will work out."

Percy was about to comment, but loud noises coming from the hallway caught his attention, the sound of hurried footsteps. Next, a man holding a thick stack of files came bursting in, his face flushed with excitement. He was practically trembling, eyes glittering. "Arthur, you won't believe what's happened!"

Mr. Weasley looked confused, stepping away from his desk. "What is it, Will?"

Will Furginson, a fellow Ministry employee in the Transportation department, took a paper from one of his files and shoved it excitedly in his face. "Today, the Ministry got wind that some Wizard went off and Disapparated in a Muggle neighborhood out west. He was laying there for a while, and a Muggle family called the police. Then he just got up and _poof_! Was gone! They told the police about that, too, and afterwards they had to use Obliviate on 'em." Arthur couldn't help but wince; Obliviate, _again_… "Don't know where he went, exactly, no one can figure that out. He isn't a registered Wizard, either." Every Wizard and Witch in Britain is registered under the Ministry, like having a Social Security Number in America.

"That isn't right," Percy spoke up loudly, coming to stand by his father, his chin held high as he nodded knowingly. "The Ministry should be able to figure out who it is. If he left the right traces, they surely can."

"If they find some traces, yeah. The Department of Magical Transportation got right on that. But that's the _thing_." Furginson's voice had lowered and become very grave. "They _did_ figure out who it was. The guy had bleed all over the sidewalk. But his name's been off record for the past fourteen years..."

"Merlin's Beard." Mr. Weasley's eyes had widened in shock, then shot up to meet Furginson's. "There must be s—...some _mistake_."

"There must be, yeah. You don't keep dead men on record. A prank of some sort, probably. Although to pull a prank like _this_ you've got to be pretty clever... Arthur..." Furginson paused for a moment, seeing how pale Arthur had become. "The creepy thing is... is that whoever the bugger was, he'd been standin' right in front of the Potter's old house..."

"Potter? _James_ Potter...?" Percy had had looked over his fathers shoulder, and was now goggling just the same. "That's preposterous! Who could do something like this? Why?" And tonight of all nights!

"Will," Mr. Weasley said sternly, handing the paper back, "I want to see the rest of this report. I don't care if this isn't my department, and don't give me excuses. Percy, go home and don't breathe a word of this to your mother. I'll be working later than I expected tonight..."

Percy didn't get a chance to argue, his father had already strode out of the office with Furginson.

* * *

James Apparated only to find himself in darkness again. He was in a small room filled with tall shelves, each and every one of they full of tiny boxes from floor to ceiling. A storage room, perhaps?

Oops, he must've gotten it wrong... this isn't look at all like Diagon Alley. There were no people, no noise... "I need to sleep," he stated to himself, his voice barely audible even in the silence. He was exhausted, mentally as well as physically. James vaguely wondered what had happened to make him feel that way, but gave into it just the same. Sleep didn't seem like a bad idea at all. He would look for Lily and Harry when he woke up, when he got his energy back. Maybe then all the clouds in his head will have cleaned.

He settled himself tightly in a dark corner, wrapping his arms around himself. The person who owned this place, wherever it was, would've mind if he stayed for the night.

Yes, James would find Lily and Harry tomorrow. It would be odd, sleeping somewhere other than his bed, with his wife lying next to him. The sound of her light breathing, her red hair tickling his nose when they got close…

A faint memory flashed in his head, but he couldn't focus on it. Flashes of color... Red... Laughter? Horrible laughter…

Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't Lily with him? She was always there...

Slowly, James let blackness fill his mind as he fell into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Harry lay awake in bed, his eyes half open. His curtains where open the slightest bit so he could look out the window at the moon filled sky. For a brief moment, Harry though of the fact that Professor Lupin would be transforming tonight. It was a full moon…

And all the while he couldn't figure out why he was being plagued with anxiety. Well, it was sort of like anxiety. It was also this oddly warm feeling he had in his chest. Harry had been feeling it since the Halloween Feast that evening, but still couldn't put a finger on why.

His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Ron just before they'd gone to bed...

/_Flashback_/

"So," Ron prompted.

Harry looked over at him as he straightened out his blankets for the night. "'So'... what?"

Ron sighed. "D' you have any idea of what that was? When you got dizzy an' all?"

"No..." He frowned, shaking his head as he climbed onto bed. "It was weird. Like deja vu, but worse."

"Worse?"

"Hmm… I don't know..." Harry's head sank into his pillows. Normally that would be relaxing, but it didn't help now. "Like it was all too real. Like I was repeating something, a memory, but I still wasn't sure of what that memory is."

"Weird," Ron agreed, sitting down on his own bed. "What kind of deja vu?"

"What do you mean 'what _kind_'?"

"You know, deja vu is like you've done something twice. Or like you've done something, but can't remember what that something was. But then you remember... You've _done_ it before but it's happening again. Or at least I think that's what it is..." He sounded confused.

Harry thought on this. "Maybe it wasn't deja vu... I just had the strangest feeling..."

"Ask Hermione tomorrow! She can probably look something up in a book! Maybe you accidentally ate something. Or you still had something on your hands from potions? And weedroot or whatever can do some weird stuff!"

Silence.

"You feeling all right, Harry?"

Harry sighed, but smiled. "Of course... I don't really want to think about it anymore. Goodnight, Ron."

"Yeah. G' night, Harry."

/End Flashback/

'So much for not thinking about it', he scuffed mentally. Maybe Harry was just making a big deal out of nothing. After all, it wasn't like his scar was hurting or anything. Maybe if it still bothered him in the morning he'd talk to Dumbledore, and he could mention it in his next letter to Sirius...?

Finally, after much effort, Harry drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"Wake-up."

James grumbled, shaking his head. "No..."

The sound of footsteps. A hand on his shoulder. The hand shook him persistently. Then it moved away.

"W_ake-up_, I say. Who are you? What are you doing in my shop?"

Frustrated, James slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark, and that alone was beginning to annoy him. How long had he been asleep, anyway?

"Who are you," the voice repeated. The man was no more than a faint black outline before him, holding his wand at a ready position. "If you don't tell me immediately, I'll..." He shifted his wand hand some more, indicating that he was more than ready to simply let a curse fly.

James knew that voice. For once, a happy memory came to mind and he smiled. "Mr. Ollivander, how good to see you, er... _hear_ you."

The shadow—Ollivander—stiffened. His wand hand lowered a bit, and then he lifted it again. "Lumos!"

He winced at the sudden presence of light. James held his arms in front of his eyes in an effort to keep it away. When that didn't help, we patently waited for his eyes to adjust. Then he was able to see Mr. Ollivander clearly. The man stood, looking rather... terrified, actually. What in the world would he have reason to be afraid of?

"W-Who are you!?"

James was finally able to look up toward the light, but unfortunately his glasses weren't doing much to focus his vision anymore. They were badly damaged by now and scraped up as though by sand paper. His smiled slightly, unaware of Mr. Ollivander's reaction. "Don't be daft, I'm James, as always. I thought you remembered every customer you've ever had..."

"Mr. Potter...?" His voice was trembling and he shifting on his feet. "Twelve inches, phoenix tail feather, Beechwood..."

"Eleven," he corrected instantly. "Mahogany." James chuckled knowingly. "Trying to trick me, are you?"

"N-No, I—"

"Lily has a unicorn tail hair. Remember? Willow, ten and one fourth inches. We're looking forward to the day when we can bring Harry here, when he's old enough of course..." He didn't need perfect vision to tell that Mr. Ollivander was in some sort of shock. "Are you alright, sir? You look like you've had quite a fright, like you've seen a ghost! The Halloween spirit got a little away with you, hm?" He laughed at this. And didn't stop.

It felt good to laugh.

James wasn't paying attention as the older man knelt down next to him and examined his injured right hand. It wasn't broken he didn't think, but it felt bruised and was terribly painful to move the fingers.

"How did this happen... Mr. Potter... James..." It was as if saying that name was frightening and painful in itself, like he had some difficulty getting it out. But nevertheless, his voice was soft and quiet, just like it normally was. What an absolutely pleasant fellow… "Where is your wand?"

He instantly stopped laughed, looking into the other man's eyes. "I don't quite remember... Oh yes... Voldemort had a few tricks up his sleeve, I suppose." 'No wait, that was the _dream_...' He noted that Mr. Ollivander flinched when he said _that_ name.

So, people still feared that name...? Oh yes...

"Have you seen Lily? I am _sure_ she's here somewhere... I had the worst dream..." He stood, realizing that Mr. Ollivander was urging him to get up off the floor.

"It's very good to see you, my boy," Mr. Ollivander whispered, squeezing his shoulder as if James was in need of some sort of comfort. He didn't need comfort, he was perfectly fine. "I don't know why or _how_..."

He was led forward toward a chair. Around the corner of a shelf James could make out a window. Sunlight was streaming through it. 'Ah, so there still was daylight after all... It _had_ all been a dream. Thank God.' "Where is Lily, sir?"

Mr. Ollivander once again didn't answer his question and instead said quickly, "You say your wand was destroyed." He 'tsk, tsked.' "Pity!" He was speaking ten times faster than James was accustomed to. Was he nervous? "But wait here, I think I can find another one similar, one that will suit you..." Then he was off, looking at a shelf that was out of sight.

He nodded absently as the man left, barely taking notice. James enjoyed just watching the sunlight. Faintly, he could make out the noises of people walking up and down the street of Diagon Alley. Not very many people at the moment, though. It must be very early in the morning, otherwise the streets would be jam _packed_, as the Underground of London usually was. Well, at least he had gone to the right place after all. Imagine what would've happened if he found himself in _Knockturn_ _Alley_!?

It was no wonder he'd recognized this place, though. You don't forget the place where you buy your first wand. Never. All those many years ago... He couldn't wait to take Harry to get his first wand. Lily would be so proud. His beautiful Lily...

He saw Mr. Ollivander go to the front door for a moment, flipping a small sigh on the door to indicate the store was closed and lowered the shades. Even though the room was now—magically—illuminated, James couldn't help but miss the natural sunlight that had been shut away. Why would Ollivander need to close the store? Oh dear, he hoped he wasn't being a nuisance... The man returned again, carrying a wand box in his hands... He looked much older than he should, now that James' really thought of it.

"Here." Mr. Ollivander carefully opened the box and brought out the wand inside. "Mahogany, phoenix tail feather. Ten inches but rather close I should hope. The built very strong."

Absently, James reached for the item with his right hand, his wand hand. It still ached terribly, and he noticed that the rest of his body still felt the same. Goodness, a lot _must_ have happened to him. Why couldn't he remember?

Mr. Ollivander noticed his discomfort, but prompted, "You just need to test it, dear boy." Each word he uttered was quiet and precise. How peculiar the man had become. "I hate to admit I'm not skilled in the ways of healing, but maybe I can find something. Trust me when I say you will need this... For your own protection..." Holding the piece of wood delicately, Mr. Ollivander thrust the wand forward so the handle was touching James' palm. "You won't have to cast any spells right now, just give it a wave..."

James obeyed, taking the wand, and with a bit of difficulty, wrapped his fingers tightly around it. He gave it a small wave and... Ah yes... A stream of gold and red sparkles flew in front of his eyes. Just like the first time he'd ever gotten a wand. He could hardly see a difference. How pretty. James smiled at the memory, remembering how his father and mother had reacted with such joy. "Thank you, sir... Oh, I will need to get some Galleons from Gringott's. I'm afraid I have no money with me, if maybe a few Muggle coins..." He tried handing back the wand, but Mr. Ollivander refused.

"No, no, no," he insisted, pushing his wand gently back to him. "It's yours, you need one."

James smiled. "Thank you, sir… I don't know what to say..."

"Just take it, please." He obeyed once again, slumping into the chair. James' body protested any movement he made. It was getting to be annoying. "I'll... get you something to wash that blood off..."

'Blood?' James brought his hand up to his face. 'Oh yes, just like in his dream... That's not right.' James sighed. "I had a strange dream," he murmured, even as Mr. Ollivander left. "Lily and Harry were in danger... Voldemort... I hit my head on the kitchen floor I think. Then I was at our home, but it wasn't really. It was gone. I Disapparated... and Apparated here, I think..." He touched the long line of dried blood that clung to his brow and down the side of his face. He must look a complete mess, no wonder Mr. Ollivander was so nervous. "How very odd." He noted that dried blood was caked under his fingernails.

Mr. Ollivander returned, juggled and bowl of water, a rag, and a half full bottle of some sort of clear blue liquid. For the lack of a table nearby, he set it all at James' feet. The man still seemed very apprehensive. James couldn't remember _ever_ seeing the man like this.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, my boy, nothing is wrong." He gave what to James seemed like a forced smile. "You... You stay here. _Right_ here, Mr. Potter. I have something very important to do. Will you stay here?"

James barely paid attention to the question, his mind going back to his own. "Sir, have you seen Lily? My son?"

"I-I..." Mr. Ollivander became very pale, his eyes fleeting around rapidly, then something seemed to hit him and he answered, "Harry is at school."

That was a surprise. "Really? But Harry is only a baby... School already...? Hogwarts...?" Mr. Ollivander nodded slowly. This was wonderful news, even though it didn't make any sense! "His house?"

Mr. Ollivander frowned a bit. "Um... _Gryffindor_, I believe...?"

His heart swelled with pride when he heard this.

His son, a _Gryffindor_. But how...?

"I will be right back, Mr. Potter. Please... Um, you may use this if you would like." He gestured at the things he'd brought. "It will all be alright, Mr. Potter. It will..." He gave James another squeeze on the shoulder and disappeared off to somewhere within the wand shop.

James starred down at the bowl for a moment before getting up from his chair and kneeled beside it. The surface of the water was slightly reflexive, so he took a look... He looked absolutely _ghastly_. James' face was deadly pale, and he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. One side of his face was covered with dried blood the color of rust. Frowning, James processed to wash it all away using the rag. He never touched the blue substance.

When you can't identify it, assume the worst, that's the key. He and Sirius had learned that the hard way one day in second year Potions...

James never liked that class, but at least it wasn't Herbology. Dreadful subject.

When he was finished, he half wondered where Mr. Ollivander had gone. Then...

Oh yes, Lily. He felt a little better, so now he could go look for them.

"Borrowing" a cloak which he found on a wall hook nearby, James hurried from the shop and into the slowly growing crowd outside...

'I'm coming, love...'

It was all a dream, it was all a dream...

Just a nightmare...

Mr. Ollivander returned after a moment to check on James. He shouldn't have left the poor boy alone, not in his state... But when he returned, Mr. Ollivander found the chair James had occupied vacant. The rag and water where tinged with red. James _had_ used them, and it stood as the only evidence that the boy had ever been there at all in the first place. This gave Mr. Ollivander some measure of relief, because that meant that he wasn't going insane or hallucinating...

Though his cloak was missing its hook.

And the front door was wide open.

"Oh dear..."

Clutching the letter he'd just written in his hands, Mr. Ollivander rushed into the street to see if he could stop the man. But he was long gone, and there would be no was to pick him out in the crowd. Quickly, Mr. Ollivander Disapparated to the Owl Office, the one right near Gringott's.

Phantom hallucination, a cruel trick or not, he had to tell Albus Dumbledore of what he'd just seen...

* * *

The next morning at Hogwarts was a dingy one, but no less cheerful in his case. If wasn't an hour until the students—most of them anyway—would be getting up from bed. Most of the faculty was also awake, to either get lessons ready or to eat.

Albus Dumbledore was heading out of his office early that Tuesday morning, ready to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Going there early was always a good habit, where he could think and gaze up at the incarnated ceiling. And, from time to time, prevent the Weasley twins from planning, erm, "jokes" under the Slytherin table. Though, watching a person become totally blue and sparkly was indeed an amusing sight...

Though it's no good to encourage such behavior... Maybe he should stop it, then?

He also wished to talk to Dorrey. The... new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor... Sadly, the man didn't seem to up for the job any longer. A number of Slytherins had gotten it into his head that he wouldn't last through the year, considering the number of people who've gone through the position in the past four years, and even long before that...

Which was, admittedly, true. Perhaps it was better that he got out while he still could…

When Dumbledore reached the stone gargoyle outside his office, he found a large gray owl stood perched upon the gargoyles head. A minute owl, by the looks of it, and a very nice one at that. It also looked exhausted, it's rapidly heaving chest feather fluffed up in an attempt to block out the chill from the cold winds it had flown through.

"Hello," Dumbledore said, eyeing the message tied to the owls' leg. "Is that for me?" He saw no outside indication of who the letter was for, but the owl gave a weak hoot in response and allowed Dumbledore to remove the parchment. "You've had a long flight, friend. Just rest a bit..." The owl simply hooted, tucked its head under its wing, and fell asleep instantly.

For a moment Dumbledore thought of waiting until he got to the Great Hall to open the letter, but curiosity got the better of him. If someone was this eager to get a message to him then it must be important. He immediately recognized the symbol on the wax seal to be of "Mr. Ollivander's Wand Makers"...

As he walked toward to Great Hall, he began reading. He only traveled a few paces before stopping in his tracks.

Dumbledore's face gained an unusually serious quality as he began walking again. Well, running actually.

He now had a very urgent mission for both Severus and Minerva. Word to Sirius would be sent immediately to Lupin's home. They needed to know...

* * *

To be continued...?

* * *

The next part is going to be _very_ exciting, I'll tell you that much. I'm on the edge of my seat just thinking about it. Fun, fun, fun!! (grins) Danke sehr, meine Freunde! Später!

Geuna


	3. Arch One: The Search: Part 1 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

And yet another revision… I mean, wow, re-reading this, and them comparing it to what I now know of the HP universe… things a really different from how I imagined it originally… Gave it a few tweaks, anyhow.

Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Search (Part 1)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"The Dementors are moving M-Master..."

"Good. Very good, Wormtail. How soon?"

"T-They will reach the Underground with-w-within the next few hours, I t-think. It is s-still daytime, but the rainstorm is helping them... T-The c-c-clouds are blocking out much of the s-sun... D-Dementors h-hate the l-light..." Pause. The pathetic excuse for a man was trembling, his silver right hand clinching and unclenching nervously. But for once, his nervousness wasn't due to being in his Master's presence. He noticed this at once.

Voldemort shifted his fiery gaze toward his servant. "What is it?" His voice spoke volumes on his irritation. If Wormtail wasn't careful, he would suffer more pain than he had his entire petty _life_.

Wormtail seemed startled by the question, as if considering whether Voldemort could read his thoughts... Hm, that wasn't necessarily out of the question, now was it? That prospect now made him more scared.

The Dark Lord let out low hissing sound, adding quietly, "I _hate_ to see one of my most trusted servants in such a state." This was a lie, or course. He didn't care at all, and probably never would. No creature without a soul can feel...

"... D-Do... Do you really t-think Malfoy was c-c-correct...? I-I mean... _h_-_how_ could he have seen... s-seen..." Wormtail couldn't get the name out. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "C-Can it b-be true-?"

"I don't doubt it at all," Voldemort hissed lowly.

There was more to it than that... But Wormtail didn't get the message that his master didn't care to continue on that subject. He never was very observant of things like that. But the sheer fact that his own _master_ believed that... that _he_ was alive made the realization that much more terrifying. He just had to ask, "H-How, Master—?"

"Don't ask me anything more," he snapped, causing Wormtail to gasp and stumble back in fright. The sniveling man dropped to knees and began mumbling his apologies rapidly, over and over. Angered, Voldemort simply kicked at Wormtail, causing the man to fall painfully onto his back. He made no move to get up. "Stop your sniveling, rodent! Is there anything more you would like to add, or..." His eyes actually blazed, _glowed_ as if lit by Hell's fire. "Or shall I the displeasure of having _you_ in _my_ presence for no reason at all?" Wormtail was scared out of his wits now. Voldemort knew it. Yet still he prompted, in a voice that could freeze blood, "_Are_ you, rodent?"

He was raising his wand, and at that moment another man entered the room. The man fall to one knee immediately and removed his hood. His silver hair fell over his eyes, casting them in shadow. Voldemort grinned at this. "Ah, Lucius."

"Forgive me Master for my intrusion, but I know it would be your wish to hear me..."

Voldemort had forgotten about Wormtail, lowering his wand as his attention shifted to the other man. "What news do you bring me?" He made a gesture with his hands, giving Mr. Malfoy his permission to rise.

He lifted his head to look at his master. Lucius did not smile nor frown in his presence, but an air of smugness still radiated from his being. But there was also fear.

There was always fear. Fear was power. The one true power over man.

Mr. Malfoy did, however, give a glancing look over to Wormtail, his pale eyes glittering with mild distaste. As if Wormtail didn't deserve to be at his side every hour of every day... But that was just the point.

Wormtail was nothing like Lucius. Lucius was cunning, held power of his own and over others. Wormtail was a coward, sniveling and used his position as a Death Eater to keep the "bigger bullies" away. And while Lucius had a family and a number of other things of value, Wormtail had nothing to loose other than his life... His soul might as well be lost already...

Wormtail gulped, bringing himself to his knees again, but didn't rise any farther. "M-My Lord...?"

"Leave us," Voldemort said simply, waving a gray colored hand at him. "I shall deal with you after I am done here."

Wormtail nodded quickly, jumped to his feet, and fled through the door as quickly as his feet could carry him. Once he was gone, Lucius Malfoy spoke, his eyes once again cast toward the floor. "How has my information served you, my Lord?"

"Well, Lucius, very well. You have pleased me greatly." His mouth took on a very grotesque shape, similar to what a normal human would call a smirk. He leaned back leisurely into his armchair, his eyes turning to gaze at the fire. "You have more for me." This was not a question. Maybe he _could_ read the thoughts of his followers...?

Mr. Malfoy nodded curtly. "The Ministry has gotten wind of unusual Dementor activity. I understand that it is your doing, my Lord?"

"Indeed. And what does the Ministry plan on doing about it?"

"The Ministry is too busy working out excuses to explain their behavior. The fools can't—or simply refuse to—see the truth even when it's staring right in their face." Voldemort didn't mind the other mans' sarcastic, bitter tone as long as it wasn't directed toward himself. And he particularly detested the Ministry. They would be some of the first to go. "Though the Dementors may get... _hungry_ during their journey... Because it is still day, they become very weak. They might resort to feeding off any human they come across. My Lord, if bodies start turning up..."

Voldemort snorted. "An inexpensive casualty at the most. Since when do you ever care about bystanders, Lucius?"

"B-But my _Lord_, it's not that I care about—"

"Do not confuse your concerns, Lucius, as _my_ concerns. Your priorities are... very _different_ from mine. What you have to loose is unimportant, understand?"

"Y... Yes, Lord..."

"You will one day be rewarded for your sacrifices, Lucius. You have my word on that. Voldemort always rewards his most loyal Death Eaters. As Wormtail was rewarded for his loyalty… and sacrifice of flesh."

"T-Thank you, my Lord." He bowed even lower, his forehead touching his knee. Was this man really willing to loose his wife and son for his master...? Only time would tell on that...

"Besides," he added darkly. "It won't be long... The blood of my foes shall paint the sky... _All_ of them..." The fire light reflected in his eyes.

And he Laughed.

Laughed.

High-pitch laugher.

Louder…

"Harry?"

Louder. Ear splittingly lou-

"HARRY!!"

Harry let out a strangled cry as he was yanked from his dreams. Something was hitting him repeatedly. He was being flogged mercilessly by... a _pillow_? Harry tried to yell at his attacker too stop but he wasn't able to get a word out before another blow hit. At a loss, he couldn't do anything. Until another pillow came fly, at full force, and punted Harry's attacker in the head. Harry's assailant let out a cry and went crashing down onto the bed next to him.

"He's bloody awake, ye' git!" It was Seamus, who was fully dressed and now walking for the door. "Everyone's already up," the Irish boy said, annoyed. "What're you jus' all standin' around for, let's get down there!" He left the room, most likely to go to the Great Hall.

Harry fumbled for his glasses on the night stand, quickly putting them on so he could properly glare at his best friend. "Are you crazy!?" Harry gave Ron a light punch before he sprang up to rummage for cloths in his trunk. "That's not the way you wake someone up in the morning, twit."

Ron, looking exasperated and red in the face, just glared back. "You don't think I tried!? I thought someone'd put a-a _sleeping_ draught in your pumpkin juice last night or something!"

Harry gave him an odd look, quickly changing out of his pajamas and into his Hogwarts robes. "What time is it...?"

Ron, who was already dressed, still had a look of frustration on his freckled face, though he pointedly wasn't looking at Harry. "Half the school's already down in the Great Hall—"

Harry groaned. "Oh man, I don't want to be late, why didn't you wake me up sooner!?"

Ron gave him a _very_ annoyed look and growled. "What do you think I was doing!? I _though_ you'd have woken up before. But you hadn't, because you were havin' some weird dream..."

"Dream?" Harry thought hard... but no... "I didn't have any "weird dream"..."

"But you wouldn't wake _up_! You were all scared, an' looking as if you were bein' chased or something an'—"

"I was not!" Harry blushed in embarrassment. As he tried to adjust his tie, Harry found it too much of a bother and left it as it was. Hadn't the Wizarding world discovered how useful a clip-on is?

"But it's true! I-I was getting really worried. I mean after yesterday, I though you were, like... I don't know, dying in your sleep."

He hadn't expected Ron to say something like that. Harry saw his friends' distressed expression and smiled a little. "I'm not in any trouble, really... Maybe I did have a dream, but I don't remember it now."

Ron looked Harry in the eye now. "You going to be okay, then?"

"Yeah. It'll probably come back to me... once I've had something to eat." He grinned, starting for the door. "Last one to the Great Hall's a Snape loving Slytherin!"

After making _that_ particular comment, there was no way Ron would allow Harry to win. In the end, Ron's long legs served as an advantage as they both reached the Great Hall on record time.

Luckily, they weren't the absolute last one's there. Though there seemed to be something going on at the teachers table. Dumbledore, looking much more... tense that usual. But only for a short moment, and then he was back to his usual, cheerful self. Snape was absent from the table, which wasn't too much of a surprise—or a disappointment—but so was Professor McGonagall and Hagrid...

Then Dumbledore stood, made a gesture as to excuse himself, and went into the back room just behind the teachers table.

"What's going on there," Harry whispered, nodding toward the retreating Headmaster.

"What's what?"

"Professor Dumbledore seems upset."

Ron looked toward the teachers table for a moment then shook his head. "Nope. Don't see anything. Maybe it's your imagination, Harry."

"Maybe."

They then took their sets at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was already waiting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He stopped pacing when the Headmaster finally appeared in the doorway. "You don't understand what you're asking, Albus," the man said darkly as soon as Dumbledore closed the door. "You don't understand..." His eyes narrowed accusingly.

Dumbledore's eyes burned into Snape's from behind his half-moon spectacles, the pale blue flashing intensely. It was at moments like this that a person knew not to underestimate Albus Dumbledore... "I am afraid I know exactly what I am asking, Severus."

Snape's eyes narrowed accusingly. "And knowing, you would still have me do this…"

"I hope _you_ understand, that isn't much of a choice at this time." Silence. Snape shifted uncomfortably on his feet. It took a lot to make the usually cold and collected Potions Master nervous, but this wasn't some simple matter of business. No, this was something completely different. "Please... Place petty hatred aside, Severus—"

"PETTY!"

"—Just this once is all I ask."

Snape looked at up the man as though studying, then nodded. It looked like he was struggling not to scowl. "Yes... But never again, Albus… and if one of the others sees me... You know what that will cost all of us."

"You will not be seen," Dumbledore said flatly. "I trust you will make sure of that, my boy. I know you to be quiet the resourceful Wizard, Severus." Snape still looked uncertain, his own eyes flashing as if a million thoughts were going through his head. "Mr. Malfoy has yet to see you, so he has nothing of value to tell his father... If all goes well, you can be back before classes start."

"What you're asking for is a miracle..."

Dumbledore clapped a hand on Snape's shoulder, causing the taller man to blink. "What I am asking for, Severus, is that you will _try_... I know this is asking much of you, but you are the only one here fully capable. You should know perfectly well how dire the situation is. Please, Severus."

Snape nodded hesitantly. "Yes... I will trust... that _man_ to take care of things here." He made a face of distaste. "I surely _hope_ my aging potion has gone to good use."

"Indeed..."

"But Albus, those... _creatures_ in _my_..."

Dumbledore had to smile faintly at this. "Don't worry they won't cause _too_ much damage. Snape gave a grunt in response, and soon Dumbledore wasn't smiling at all. "You know what to do. Please hurry."

With a final nod Snape had turned on his heels and left the room through a secondary door at the back.

With this finished, he quickly exited the room through the door he entered with, taking his seat in the very center of the teacher table. Minerva McGonagall had returned, and was looking awfully tense from where she sat next to him. Her head snapped up as he arrived and almost made a motion to rise.

"Calm down, Minerva," he said quietly, motioning for her to stay as he sat. The other teachers were eating, talking, or just starring off into space. Well, the latter was only in Professor Dorrey's case. "Everything is taken care of." Dumbledore idly took a sip of his pumpkin juice as McGonagall struggled to contain her anxiety. "Did you send the owls?"

She nodded at this, her lips set tight in a thin line. "Two of the fastest. Two hawk owls..." Dumbledore nodded at this. Yes, hawk owls were particularly swift flyers. "I dare say I placed enchantments on them both. The poor creatures will be flying so fast they'll be exhausted for days to come... or worse…"

"With the enchantments, how long do you think it will take?"

"I-I not sure... Under an hour until the one reaches Lupin's. Without an enchantment it would have taken maybe four hours..."

"Good."

"... Are you going to tell him?"

Dumbledore followed her gaze over to Harry Potter, who was laughing along with his friend, Ronald Weasley. Dean Thomas had just said some sort of joke that Hermione Granger found very unassuming. Ah, to be young again. "That depends on how all this turns out, Minerva. Otherwise, we needn't tell him."

McGonagall cleared her throat loud enough for just Dumbledore to hear. "Albus, I _do_ hope you have an explanation for why Severus isn't here. I have seen Mr. Malfoy and a number of the Slytherins glancing this way... You _do_ have one, don't you?"

He smiled at this and only answered after taking a long sip from his goblet. "Oh, yes indeed."

"And Hagrid is missing as well..."

"Mmmm..." Another sip of pumpkin juice. "Indeed."

"You _do_... don't you, Albus...?"

Dumbledore winked, his eyes twinkling again as if nothing unusual was happening, like he knew everything was going to be fine. Then he stood, calling out over the low roar of voices that already filled the room. "Attention! I have a very important announcement!" Of course, his voice reverberated off the walls nicely, and almost at once every head turned toward him. It was all silent. Dumbledore smiled. "I am afraid that Potions and Care of Magical Creatures will be canceled today. In fact, the dungeons will be completely off limits at the moment."

There was a mixed response of cheers, groans, and shouted questions that immediately increased in volume. The Slytherins were particularly displeased at this news, since their dormitory lay in the very lower parts of the dungeons. How were they supposed to get there if not through the dungeon corridors?

"Please, students, please!" Once they had calmed down enough he continued, "In fact, as you may have noticed, Hagrid and Professor Snape are not present." McGonagall looked up at him sharply, but Dumbledore just smiled and continued. "You see, earlier this morning, Professor Snape discovered something very... _interesting_ in the dungeons, a sort of _infestation_, if you will. Hagrid was kind enough to investigate the problem with him, to affirm his suspicions. I will ask that none of you attempt to help or go anywhere near the area until the situation is resolved."

He shot a rather stern look at Harry and his friends to emphasize his point on the matter. Harry glanced down quickly, looking like he'd been scolded directly. Dumbledore hadn't missed the spark of interest in the boys' eye, however…

"Quite frankly, this came as a shock, and most of you are now wondering _why_ you weren't informed sooner. Well, this incident was probably _planed_ since last year, given the amount of time the creatures would need to grow..."

"What _kind_ of infestation," came an uncertain yet annoyed voice from somewhere off to the right. Ah, of course, Blaise Zabini of Slytherin.

Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle.

"I trust most of you are familiar with what a Blast-Ended _Skrewt_ is?"

At that moment, there was the sound of an explosion from deep within Hogwarts. The floor vibrated ever so slightly. Half the students below now sat with their eyes bulging out of their skulls. Several jaws dropped.

'Right on time...'

Dumbledore grinned.

"Any questions?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Weasley had been up most of the night, and had gotten home only long enough to get two or three hours of sleep. His eyes ached for just a little more rest, but he couldn't—_wouldn't_ allow it.

His attempts to get a hold of any substantial information regarding James Potter had been thwarted at nearly every turn. It was well after midnight when he'd finally received a set of death reports for the Potter family. Of course, they only described the very obvious causes of death. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to it.

Mr. James Potter: Body was found in lower portion of house, the kitchen. Body was battered and bloody, amongst wreckage, suggesting torture before death. Laceration to the side of the head, possibly due to a blow or fall pre-mortem. Wand hand severely damaged, pre-mortem. Avada Kedarava ultimate cause of death.

Mrs. Lily Potter: Discovered in upper area of house, the nursery. Avada Kedarava inflected while standing before crib, protecting infant. Death occurred some time after husband was executed.

Horrible...

Both struck down by the Killing Curse. Such an act by You-Know-Who was common place at that time, so no one thought to examine the bodies. Though, a few curses had been strategically placed on the outer potions of the house. This was very odd indeed. These were curses, of course, had _nothing_ to do with the Potter's safety... and looked like they were to lock the Potter's in rather than keep an intruder out...

Very ironic.

Now Mr. Weasley wished nothing more than to just Apparate back to the office, where he could see if the situation had changed—to check on the Dementors, even. There was a good chance the man—who could simply be _posing_ as James Potter—had been apprehended. It had taken Arthur the better part of an hour but he had finally convinced his wife to let him go back to the Ministry. She had been against it, and still was. She was stubborn like that…

Mrs. Molly Weasley now had her arms firmly crossed over her chest, her eyes glittering with suppressed anger, as well as a notable amount of uncertainty and worry. "At least eat something. You look like an old zombie..." She turned and began to fumble around with some things on the counter before coming back holding out a piece of buttered toast eagerly. "It will give you at the least a bit of energy for the day..." Judging by the look he was receiving, there was no way he would leave the house without eating every last crumb...

Mr. Weasley sighed, taking the toast hesitantly. He didn't really feel like eating, the whole situation made him loose his appetite. "Yes dear..."

His wife seemed to read his mind. "Are you still worrying about that James Potter imposter?"

Mr. Weasley couldn't believe this. He thought his wife would be happy that Harry's father was alive, or at least that there was a _possibility_, however unlikely. Happy for _Harry_. "But the evidence..." 'Or lack there of...' "_How_ do you know he's not the real thing, Molly?"

"He's _dead_, Arthur!" She began putting thing away, pointedly turned away from him this time.

"But maybe he wasn't really dead? Even the Ministry can make mistakes, and maybe it's not always an accident. Just look at Peter Pettigrew! Also, who _knows_ what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was up to that night..."

Mrs. Weasley looked skeptical. "And how is that? How could anyone manage that? A _time_ _charm_ maybe? Arthur, you know those charms are highly illegal for just that purpose!"

Mr. Weasley knew this was true, though when had He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever done anything _legally_?

He would have said as much, but didn't feel like butting heads with her. Mr. Weasley didn't have the energy even if he wanted to. Now the muscles in his upper back where aching from sitting at his desk all night...

Mr. Weasley moved to check something in his briefcase when he spotted a letter on the table. Still nibbling his toast, he picked it up. There was no address. "What's this?"

"It's a letter for you," she said, while trying to busy herself with a number of tasks. Now she was straightening the table cloth, though it didn't need it.

Mrs. Weasley didn't like talking about Harry's father. His _dead_ father, so she believed. Mr. Weasley was very aware of how his wife wished to be a sort of surrogate mother for the boy. The last thing she wanted was to upset Harry with a potentially _false_ rumor of his father coming back from the dead. She would hate to see him crushed like that, again. He already had so much loss in his life... Mr. Weasley didn't know what he would do if something happened to one of his own children...

"It's from Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said regarding the letter, "and it's about the boys again you can deal with it. I've opened enough of those letters already." There was a nervous edge to her voice; hopefully it wasn't some sort of anxiety attack. There was no calming her if that happened. "It came a little while ago, from a charmed owl. A _charmed_ owl, would you believe it?! The poor thing was exhausted..."

Mr. Weasley took the letter, unrolling it. It was obviously from Hogwarts, he was all too familiar with receiving reports of improper behavior from McGonagall about Fred, George, and on those rare occasions, Ron and Ginny. Reading over it quickly he frowned.

Mr. Weasley picked up on the change in mood. "Well, who is it from, Arthur?"

"The Headmistress..."

"Again!?" She scowled, clutching a towel in her hands as if it were some sort of stress reliever. "I don't believe it! Fred and George 've gotten into trouble again haven't they!?" She spoke quickly, her eyes blazing with furry. "Those bloody wands of theirs... burn them all... Just WAIT until they get home for the holidays..."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's from McGonagall, but I don't think this is Hogwarts business, Molly."

The angry fire in her eyes vanished immediately at this, only to be replaced by another kind… "I see…

He read the script carefully. "She says Dumbledore needs a favor..."

Mrs. Weasley was going to probably ask "what sort of 'favor'?" when there was a faint popping sound from the living room. "Oh dear, who could that be?" She left the room muttering to herself while Arthur continued to nibble at his toast and read letter carefully.

Then, "Arthur, come quickly! It's Charlie!"

Mr. Weasley instantly dropped his toast and ran into living room, where his wife already stood by the roaring hearth. And sure enough, there was Charlie Weasleys' head, floating within the flames. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would've otherwise been happy to see him, if it weren't for the grave expression on wore.

"Dad, we're having some major problems down here."

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Where on earth are you? You weren't supposed to visit from Romania for another few days."

"I decided to come a little earlier, and it's a good thing I did. The Ministry's in an uproar."

"Has Mr. Potter been found?"

Charlie's head shook "no". "He's the absolute _last_ of our worries right now. Dementors have been sighted all over the London Underground. No victims as of yet, but it may only be a matter of time now."

Mrs. Weasley let out a muffled gasp of horror, covering her mouth with her hands. "_D-Dementors_!? H-How, _why_—!?" She suddenly stopped, took a deep breath, her hands clenched. Then she continued carefully, "How did this happen?"

"We can't be certain, Mother. The Dementors are forbidden from entering the Underground... At least they're supposed to be. The Ministry's putting together a squad equipped enough to handle the matter."

Mr. Weasley snorted. "It'll take something more than a bloody _squad_ to fight off a horde of Dementors."

Charlie took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I know, but we don't have a choice. And I'm not going to just stand around when I can help, Dad. People have to be protected, Magical and Muggle alike. A rainstorm's hit London and it's given the bloody bastards a powerful advantage. They're frantic down here, they're _scared_. We need everyone from every office. No one's sure why they're acting like this..."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Mrs. Weasley whispered hoarsely. "This is what Harry warned us about, Arthur, this is exactly it..."

Mr. Weasley didn't answer her, the gears in his mind turning, trying to think of an answer... but there was none... "Charlie, I don't want you down there." Charlie looked startled. "Please, I don't want you, Bill, or Percy in any danger..." Images of James Potter flashed in his mind... Pictures of Lily and James Potter's bodies, Ministry officials walking around to examine them…

Could he really lose a son to this...?

But with the sort of lives they led, wasn't it always a possibility?

Charlie didn't look too agreeable. "I'm glad that you're worried about me, and to be honest, I'd take my chances with a Horntail any day; but I don't think it'll be a problem. Whether they're moving through the Underground or not, they aren't going for the Ministry. I think they're looking for something..."

"Or _someone_." Mr. Weasley glanced down at the letter form Hogwarts, now clinched tightly in his fist.

Well... If his sons were brave enough to handle all this...

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Charlie? Do you have any connections for getting or making a Portkey?"

Charlie seemed startled by his sudden change in mood. "Um , yes. I have a friend who makes them for Quidditch Tournaments and such. But we haven't talked in a while... Why?"

"I have a favor to ask of you... for the Order." He turned to his wife, meeting her gaze. Her hands were folded so tightly together that her knuckles had turned white. "Molly, can you Apparate a letter to the Diagon Alley Owl Office? It's very important, but I don't want you to linger any longer than you have to. There should be someone in the area we need to get a message to. _Immediately_."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Somewhere in a small country half-wizarding town just outside of London, Remus Lupin was making his way through the upstairs hallway of his temporary home.

He carried a large mug full of herbal tea. Of course, _this_ type of herbal tea was more to help with a hangover more than anything else. It also served as a delightful "pick-me-up" early in the morning, and his current guest did _not_ like getting up in the morning...

Especially not after last night.

"Sirius," he called out. Oops! Almost spilled some tea here... It was still very hot.

As he ventured closer to the bedroom he paused twice; once to straighten a crooked picture frame and a second time to whip a small smudge off the hall mirror. It was pointless he knew; the frame would tilt again when he wasn't looking and the mirror was impossible filthy, but he did so out of habit now.

'He should be up by now, shouldn't he...?'

"Sirius?" Lupin walked up to the guestroom door, tapping at it. "Sirius," he repeated again, louder this time. He reached for the door handle, but before he could even touch it, the door flung open...

Revealing the face of a very cross looking fugitive...

"Can you scream any louder," he asked lowly, brushing his bed ridden hair out of his face. He hadn't the mind to bother trimming it anymore. "I don't think the Witch Doctor downstairs heard you!"

Lupin smiled and thrust the mug at him. "No one can hear, or see for that matter." It was true. The Witch Doctor Prewert—a friend of Albus' owed him a favor—owned the building. Prewert had allowed Remus to use the topmost floor for the past few months, and Sirius more recently, though the Doctor probably didn't know. The doctor himself was usually traveling, seeking patients outside of town, and had been gone for well over a month now. Lupin vaguely wondered what could be keeping him…

While most knew the place was owned by Doctor Prewert, one could easily consider the old house long abandoned. Every window and curtain had been drawn for the past few months now, and a silencing charm was placed on the building when Lupin arrived, just in case...

They _had_ noticed Lupin eventually, when he would venture into town for supplies. This made people curious. The Muggles in town thought this especially peculiar. But like most Muggles, they kept their noses out of other people's business for the fear of getting mixed up in something they'd rather not be.

"I don't know what you're worried about," Lupin admonished. "Sound charms, remember? People would've heard... Last night."

Sirius didn't comment on that last part, taking the proffered mug. "You're far too optimistic," Sirius gruffed. He took a small sip of the liquid, made a face, then began drinking it down in large gulps.

Lupin just gave him another cheerful smile. "And you're too much of a pessimist, Padfoot."

The taller man chuckled at this, smiling. "You're right. I do need to fix that, if I can." Sirius was already half dressed, minus his cloak and outer robes—Sirius didn't really wear night clothes, though Remus had offered him some on more than one occasion. He was still appeared rather sleepy even after the tea. Lupin could see it in his eyes. Sirius flopped down onto the bed, sighing deeply. "After all, I have a bed to sleep in, a roof over my head _and_ the company of an old friend..."

'… for the first time in fourteen years...' "Yes..." Lupin frowned, noticing his friends' exhaustion.

Sirius had come to stay only a few weeks ago. The Witch Doctor hadn't been around when he arrived, but permission or not Sirius insisted that he stay. His current accommodations, so Sirius claimed, we not acceptable. He said he needed to get away for a while.

Sirius wouldn't have taken "no" for an answer anyway.

But last night had been a full moon, and Lupin thusly became a werewolf. His screams and howls as he transformed couldn't be heard from the outside, but they were deafening from within. Fortunately, Lupin had readied some Wolfsbane Potion. Initially the Witch Doctor would make it for him—part of the arrangement he made with Dumbledore—but without him Lupin made due.

It had been a long, tiring night for the both of them. Since Sirius had come to stay with him, Lupin was able to keep human company for the first time in _that_ state—Sirius stayed a human rather than changing into a dog. It was… refreshing.

Actually, just having Sirius there made everything so much more... _pleasant_. Lupin hadn't been this amiable since his time at Hogwarts. He had someone to talk to if he needed it, if he got lonely. Someone whom he trusted, that already knew his secret. Just like old times...

"I... didn't mean to keep you up," Lupin apologized quietly, his stomach falling a bit. He hated the thought of making his best friend unhappy, after all he'd gone through... "I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to return to Grimma—"

Sirius snorted at the comment, loud enough to effectively interrupt him. "Don't be stupid, there's hardly a comparison! I would much rather stay here with you, even if you _didn't_ have that potion."

A short pause, then, "It does make some difference, Sirius."

"I can't believe you're worried about something like _that_. After all these years! It's not like we're sneaking out of the Gryffindor dormitory, Remus. I don't have to go anywhere. I don't have to break any rules." Sirius chuckled, his voice muffled as he brought his mug up to his lips. "Don't have to worry about the Headmistress catching a few loose Animagus wandering outside their dormitory after hours..."

Lupin stared at Sirius, something pleasant flickering behind his eyes, then he smirked. "Well, you may have to "sneak out" somewhere."

Sirius expression brightened a bit, taking the mug away from his mouth and raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Wolfsbane Potion... It needs to be taken directly, remember? And Doctor Prewert isn't around to help. I need to stock up on certain things for next month." It was always good to plan ahead, though some of the ingredients were difficult to store properly. He'd messed up on the potion so many bloody times in the past; it would usually take him a few tries to get it right.

Sirius didn't hide his grin. "Not a problem! Who was he to turn down a walk outside, even as a dog? He was constantly being encouraged to stay indoors, Lupin knew why… but no one in this town recognized Lupin for what he was, and they were even less interested in his furry companion. He had taken Sirius out to town twice before, though Lupin hardly had a reason to go himself.

"Get dressed." Remus threw Sirius his robes, newly cleaned.

Sirius was accustomed to his own tattered black robes, and refused to replace them no matter how many times Lupin tried to convince him otherwise. Instead—since Sirius didn't want Lupin to spend any money on him—Lupin compromised by instead washing them constantly, and had preformed several repairing charms on the already ragged fabric. "You smell," would be his blunt, and only _half_ joking comment. Sirius wouldn't care, but eventually gave into his constant badgering.

But Sirius just stared at the robes for a moment. "I don't need to get dressed for this, you know."

"Humor me. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Yes, _mother_," Sirius muttered, examining his spotless robes with mild interest. He still couldn't get used to clothes that weren't at least a little dirty or torn, even if they still were a bit tattered. "You would make a wonderful house wife, dear."

Lupin grinned, his eyes narrowing. "And what would you be? A wonderful house _dog_, perhaps?" Lupin shut the door as a boot flew at him—it hit the door with a deafening _THWACK_!! He waited a moment, listening to Sirius' wild cursing before going down to the kitchen, intent on getting a spot of tea.

When he reached the kitchen, however, he was met with the sound of tapping coming from a window.

Drawing his wand, he cautiously walked towards the window and peered through a crack in the curtains. But it was only a large owl... a hawk owl, in fact. Lupin didn't recognize it, and it certainly wasn't from the Owl Post Office.

"What is it, Remus," came Sirius' grave voice from behind. Lupin turned to find Sirius peering out from the corner of the doorway, eyeing the window as if something horrible awaited him on the other side. His wand was clenched in his fist.

It took Remus a moment to realize his own wand was still drawn, and quickly put it away, feeling a little acquired. It wasn't a good idea to get Sirius riled up. "Relax, it's just an owl…"

Sirius look disbelieving, though, his eyes narrowed with an air of suspicion. Perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea to take him outside after all… but then he asked peevishly, "It's not that damn banshee from down the street again, is it?"

Remus couldn't seem to hide his mirth, the mood suddenly lifting. "Miss Sidney is _not_ a banshee, Sirius. Be kind."

"That damn woman is senile... She still wants fresh dog ears for that blasted potion of hers." That was funny, considering that all the other pet dogs on the street had mysteriously disappeared in the last month already... Or so he'd heard. Miss Sidney had come knocking twice after seeing Sirius in town, but Remus simply didn't answer…

"Well, see who it's from. It might be Arabell."

"Or Harry," Lupin suggested.

Sirius smiled at this thought.

Lupin opened the window, allowing the hawk owl to hop onto his arm. There seemed to be something terribly wrong with the bird, he realized this as soon as it passed through the window. It was shaking violently, breathing too quickly, eyes shifting wildly. Its claws dug into the cloth of his brown shirt, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. Wait...

"This owl's been enchanted!" He pulled out his wand once more, pointing it toward the suffering creature. "Finite Incantatem!"

"Enchanted?" Sirius' eyes widened as the owl slumped forward in exhaustion, Lupin catching it before it could fall to the floor. "Good lo- What's happened to it?"

Lupin set the creature on the kitchen table, where it let out a weak "hoot" of thanks. It lay in a position that suggested it'd run into a glass wall, wings fanned out, taking up the whole table. It breathing was slowing gradually, but it probably wouldn't be getting up any time soon. "Some sort of... _energy_ spell...? I'm not quiet sure. Someone wanted this message to get here quickly..." His untied the letter from the birds' claw as gently as possible, his eyes widening when he recognized the seal on it. "It's from Hogwarts."

Sirius looked bother confused and panicked. "Hogwarts? You mean Harry, or Dumbledore?"

Lupin began scanning over the message. "From Professor Minerva McGo—" He stopped suddenly.

The letter slipped from nerveless fingers and fluttered to the floor.

'Oh... He's _alive_...'

'He was _alive_...!!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lupin's breath came out in shuttering gasps, like he was having difficulty getting air in. For a moment he looked like he was going to faint.

This reaction panicked Sirius, and he rushed forward to steady his friend, steadying him at both shoulders. "Remus? _Remus_! What's wrong with you!?"

"H-He's _alive_..." Lupin had grabbed hold of Sirius' shirt sleeve, gripping it tightly. "They've seen him!"

Sirius eyed the letter as if it were alive and dangerous, unable to figure out what Lupin as talking about. Who's alive? Who's seen who?

While holding into his friend, Sirius steered Lupin over to a chair. The man collapsed into it, bringing a trembling hand to his forehead. "What did it say, Remus," he asked firmly. Lupin was shaking his head slowly from side to side, he might even be crying. "Remus. _Remus_, speak to me, come on! Who's alive—"

"James... Oh God, something's happened. He's alive, Sirius! There must be some mistake…"

Sirius paled. Of all the things Lupin could've said at that moment... Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, something he feared. Snape's turned against Dumbledore, which he had anticipated all along. The _sky_ was falling, which wouldn't surprise him in the least.

But not this...

His throat was painfully tight when he tried to speak. "W-What...?" He snatched up the letter and read it halfway through before stopping. After a long silence, he spoke. "Th... That's _impossible_. It can't..." His brows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand. He pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to keep his head together, trying to think _straight_. "It must be some trick..."

"True..." Lupin seemed to have collected himself, his shoulders where still trembling but he sat straighter. The man hadn't been crying, no, but his eyes had gained a haunted look. The same look that Sirius saw in the mirror everyday. The look of a man who has many sleeping ghosts...

And Lupin's had just been awoken with a vengeance.

Sirius didn't argue when Lupin plucked the letter from his hands and reread it. "Mr. Ollivander... James went to him?"

"_If_ it's him," Sirius muttered his tone full of bitter uncertainty, and no small amount of anger. His was trapped somewhere between suspicion and utter joy. But he'd known too much disappointment to put all of his hopes into this, something so impossible. And the thought of it being true in the first place... He should be sent straight to St. Mungo's. "Who else had seen him? Was Ollivander sure?"

"He was sure." Lupin carefully read toward to end of the letter. "Dumbledore has contacted the Weasley's... He's sent Severus to look for... James..."

"WHAT!?" He snatched the letter back, almost ripping it in the process. He read over the part Lupin had spoken aloud. "No... He's-He's _mad_! Snape will _kill_ him before helping him!" He crumpled up the paper in his fists, seething. He couldn't describe the feeling he was experiencing. Something between rage and desperation; and for some reason thinking that it was all for nothing... "If that bastard finds him..."

"It may be for the best."

Lupin took the letter and whispered "Incendio", and they both watched the paper as it combusted into flame.

"It is better that no one else knows," Lupin muttered, watching the black ashes flutter to the wooden floorboards. Then he lifted his gaze to Sirius' wild, black eyes. Sirius didn't like that look...

"_Think_ about it, Sirius. If Mr. Ollivander recognized this man, and a few Muggles were able to catch sight of him, what do you think the chances are of a Death Eater seeing him?"

Sirius stiffened. This realization hit him with a sensation that would rival even a Dementor's presence.

"Don't you understand, Sirius?" Remus took a long shuttering breath. "It's not a matter of _who_ is trying to get to him, now... it's a matter of who will get there first..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Damn, I really loved that part… Memories!


	4. Arch One: The Search: Part 2 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine more are any of the items used in this fanfiction (thus, the name "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for that. I respect her.

Starmites the musical and the lyrics do NOT belong to me. Music and lyrics belong to Barry Keating, and the book belongs to Staurt Ross and Barry Keating.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Search (Part 2)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Don't you understand, Sirius?" Remus took a long shuttering breath. "It's not a matter of _who_ is trying to get to him, now... it's a matter of who will get there first..."

Remus Lupin Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Search (Part 1), by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I don't see what we're looking for."

"Points of entry, Ron. Obviously those Skrewts got in somewhere."

Ron rolled his eyes. "We have better things to do with our off time than _this_."

But Hermione continued like she hadn't heard him, stalking across the grounds as Harry and Ron struggled to keep up.

Since Potions and Care of Magical Creatures was canceled right now, many Hogwarts students had nothing better to do than wander around. Of course, Hermione had a particular place to "wander" as was she had something very particular in mind to be doing there. Neither of the boys were very happy about being outside in the first place. The air was very chilly that day, with the hint of dark clouds in the sky. At times, Harry felt specs of raindrops, but then it were gone. All three of them wore their scarves tightly around their necks as they had to walk against the wind.

Now they were nearing their destination. An area behind Hogwarts, near the Green Houses. According to Hermione, there was a certain spot in which the dungeons would be only ten feet under, the closest the tunnels ever reached ground level. No one really knew this, unless they took the time to read "The History of Hogwarts". And of course Hermione read that book during her first year, so she knew all these little facts about Hogwarts.

After a few more paces, Hermione stopped dead. Ron, in an effort not to ram into her, stumbled back into Harry. In effect, both boys went tumbling onto the grass. Hermione finally noticed them since she had started her little expedition and huffed.

"Boys! Do be serious." Ron tried to protest but she already continued, speaking under her breath, "Forty paces from the north side, due north... Thirty paces west... (In root 50 paces northwest.)... this is it!" She fell to her knees and started feeling around.

Harry had pulled himself and Ron up, frowning at Hermione as she began crawling around. "I don't see anything, Hermione..."

"Of course not," Ron insisted, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf wrapped over his mouth. His nose and cheeks were pink from the cold. "The dungeons are too far down after all! Stupid Skrewts... But they did get us out of Potions." Harry nodded vigorously in agreement.

Hermione looked frustrated, straightening her back while still remaining kneeled, her hands on her hips. "I don't get it! How could Skrewts "infest" the dungeons without a way in? They certainly couldn't 've made it through the castle unnoticed, and they're _not_ diggers. Unless it's a new breed of some sort..."

"Maybe they dug their way in somewhere else," Harry suggested. "Or they could've been there the whole time. They've got to be pretty big to make all that noise." Judging by the look on the girls face, Harry could tell that Hermione disagreed completely.

"I've read _everything_ about Skrewts last year, and I read _nothing_ about digging or infestation or anything of that sort!" There was a moment of pause where Hermione took the time to think. Harry and Ron just starred at her, waiting for a reaction. When none seemed to be coming, Ron leaned in to tell Harry something, but suddenly Hermione snapped up, getting to her feet. "That's it," Hermione snapped loudly, making the boys jump. "Dumbledore _must_ have been mistaken. There is _no_ way Skrewts could've infested the dungeons."

Harry blinked, he and Ron glancing at each other. "But, why...?"

"For one, Skrewts don't like closed in spaces. They end up killing each other! Two, they need proper nutrition in order to grow _that_ size!"

Harry shrugged. "They got pretty big off the junk we fed them last year remember?"

Hermione tut tuted him. "Harry, they got _big_ last year because they were eating each other. You saw the way they started decreasing in numbers." Harry pulled a face of disgust.

Ron shrugged. "Who knows what they eat. There-There could be all _sorts_ of odd, slimy little creatures skittering around the dungeons."

Harry couldn't suppress a grin. "After all, Malfoy and Snape belong done there..."Skittering" about..."

Ron snapped his fingers, grinning. "They _could_ be eating off of Slytherins!" Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes and make a face of disgust.

"Anyway," Harry insisted, his grin growing wider, "Dumbledore said not to get involved..." Harry remember the distinct look of warning Dumbledore had shot him in the Great Hall.

Hermione blushed while Ron snickered, her mouth opening and closing and she looked for all the world like a suffocating fish. "W-Well... W-We're not actually _in_ or _near_ the dungeons, we're just _above_ them!" She nodded to herself, crossing her arms and muttered words of assurance to herself ("Yes, yes, that's right!"). The last thing she wanted to do was break the rules. After all, she stood up for the rules!

"'Wonder if the Skrewts will eat Snape," Ron pondered, then shook his head. "Nah, he probably tastes as foul and greasy as he looks..."

Harry laughed heartily and Hermione was going to comment when suddenly the ground rumbled.

The event was brief and passed quickly.

Ron gulped, looking around wildly as if he could find the source of the rumble. "What was that?!" Hermione, too, was looking around, confused. Harry remained silent, trying to figure out where the rumbling had originating from. Then the ground began rumbling again, vibrating...

It was coming from directly beneath them...

The rumbling was becoming clearer, louder, and closer. Harry let out a gasp as the earth around them began to rise. He stumbled and fell into his back, rolling along the rapidly forming slope (He thought he heard Ron exclaim, "Bloody hell!"). Ron and Hermione had keep there balance, but it was all for nothing when the earth heaved upwards in one fast motion. Hermione screamed and almost toppled head first onto the ground when Ron grabbed her around the waist, hurling her and himself away from the spot.

Then the ground exploded.

Harry covered his head with his arms, glancing up only after it had stopped raining dirt, stone and flame. He saw Ron helping Hermione to sit up while the poor girl clutched a hand over her heart, her eyes bulging out of her head. Soon, all three pairs of eyes were set on one thing.

A huge gapping hole where they had been standing but a moment ago.

"What is that," Ron asked loudly, his voice cracking slightly. He looked considerably shaken, his usually smooth red hair a shambles. He must've lost his scarf somehow because he wasn't wearing it anymore. Hermione was holding onto him now, keeping a firm grip on his sleeve even as the boy tried to stand. "Harry!? Harry, are you okay!?"

Harry coughed, feeling as if the breath had been knocked out of him. "I'm fine," he managed to croak. He didn't have a good tumble and his head was spinning, but nothing seemed broken or bruised. "What...?"

Hermione let out a choked cry when something appeared at the mouth of the hole...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

His mission was fairly simple.

Snape had to fly a broomstick to the very edge of the Hogwarts grounds, where spells and charms didn't affect one's ability to Apparate. Riding a broomstick had been a less than pleasant experience in his part. The last time he'd ridden one of the blasted things was when he played on his Slytherin Quidditch team all those years ago.

Some things he just didn't want to be reminded of.

If there was one thing he hated besides... "_Potters_", it was broomsticks... But the sooner he got to Hogwarts edge the better.

The fasted broom available had been an old Nimbus Two Thousand and One (The brooms Lucius Malfoy had graciously "donated" to the Slytherin team two years ago.). This mode of transportation had made it all the better, actually (Though it was still dreadfully uncomfortably and humiliating.). Snape could get to his destination quickly, and then he would Apparate to Diagon alley and look for... _him_. How he would get back was easier said than done, if he knew exactly what to look for.

Easier said than done.

Snape never wanted to see that face again. Never wanted to hear his name uttered. But now he would have to confront that hatred and try to hold it in for the first in his life.

'Potter.'

'How can you be alive?'

Snape pondered this now that he wondered the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Careful as to not be seen, he kept his hood of his cloak hood up and secure. No one could see his face unless they shined a Light Charm in there.

"Where are you, you stupid man," he muttered

But the crowd was so thick and it had just started to rain... How was he supposed to differentiate one person from another? What was Potter even wearing? If he was wearing Muggle clothing than they should be easy to spot. But if he was wearing Wizard robes... than it was worse that hopeless.

"Have you heard," someone said nearby (Snape froze, waiting.).

"No, no, it can't be right... right?"

"Don't be a fool! Of course it can!"

"What can," said another man.

"You know, Dementors in the Underground! I just heard a rumor about it..."

Snape's steps faltered slightly, causing him to stumble. But he quickly regain his footing as well as his composure, letting that "rumor" sink into his mind. Had he heard that right? _Dementors_? Did Voldemort already know...?

A slight itching sensation came to his left forearm. Though he want to stop and duck to the ground, he forced himself to keep walking.

There was another Death Eater in the area...

He glanced around quickly, trying to see if he could spot anyone he recognized, but he saw none. The sensation continued, but Snape suppressed the urge to reach out and touch it. If the Death Eater, whoever he was, saw this, he'd probably try following him (Assuming that he had the Dark Mark of course.). But it could be anyone... Then two figures caught his attention, standing side by side near a stack of shipment crates. Yes, he recognized them from the last time Voldemort had called them all. Bertwick and Stevons, two fairly new Death Eaters. But they took their positions with pride. They took pleasure in knowing what they were capable of, just because they now had the mark.

Sickening... But at least there were two of them. The mark reacted around other Death Eaters, but they wouldn't be able to pick him out if they stayed close to each other.

A low hooting sound caught his attention and Snape glanced up. A small, circling shape could be seen above. It was an... owl? Yes. The creature was trying to land, a letter clutched in it's talons. It was trying to find a place to perch on, but couldn't seem to find one near whomever it was trying to reach.

"Hm..."

Snape kept his movements as casual as possible, trying to show that he had no interest in the owl. After all, his hadn't been the only one's attention caught by the owl. A number of people where looking up still, pointing, including Bertwick and Stevons. Snape made his way swiftly to a near alleyway, where it lead into one of hundreds of passageways which went to the Muggle world above. He waited there silently, listening to the faint dripping sound of water.

Then, as he suspected, the owl came diving down after him. It let out another low hoot before dropping the letter into his hands and assenting into the air once more. Snape expected the letter to be from Dumbledore, or even McGonagall, but discovered it was from neither.

He read silently, "I know what you're looking for, Professor Dumbledore has informed me. When and if you find the boy, we understand he may not be in the condition to Apparate.

"A Portkey has been constructed for your use. Look for an old sink near the passage leading to London Bridge. It will return both of you to Hogwarts.

"A Friend."

Dumbledore told him to expect a message like this. Everything was set. But now, how was he supposed to find... Wait.

Taking his wand into his palm, Snape carefully considered a charm he'd learned at Hogwarts during his fourth year, a long time ago.

"_Point_ _Me_."

His wand rotated like a compose, turning once. It pointed toward the blackened passageways.

Snape knew very well that Wizards never ventured into those passages alone. It was very dangerous, and few people had a need to take those routes. And since Floo Power and Apparate where the main forms of transportation, there was hardly a use for the tunnels anymore. Who wanted to go up to the Muggle world, anyway? Not to mention the area was getting rather old, and a number of the exits and entrances were no longer fit for use. Charms would fade, and sooner or later the openings would be taken down (Or in some cases disenchanted.) and eventually rebuilt. But crumbling walls were the least of the trouble. Many creatures liked the darkness...

Well, it looked like he'd be risking his life once again because of that man...

"Don't expect me to do this again, James Potter," Snape muttered bitterly.

Ignoring the persistent discomfort of his Dark Mark, Snape stepped into the darkness without glancing back at light.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Very soon...'

The Dementors are drawing closer...

They reached out with their senses, searching for their prey.

'Where?'

'Where...?'

'Ah.'

'There he is...'

And the Dementors continued their journey through shadow...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Ollivander nervously paced his shop, fiddling with his hands anxiously. Now and then he would glance around the edge of the curtain or remain still and quiet when someone tested his door, seeing if he was actually open and that the sign was wrong. He had remained closed ("For the first time in _years_!"). Mr. Ollivander was still incredibly scared and jittery form James' earlier visit ("_If_ it was him."). Such an event can cause any normal Wizard to become suddenly paranoid.

Would the Ministry find out what he saw? Would people be after him? Would You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters be after him, too!? W-Would they use (gulp) Avada Kedarava...?

This though made him shiver with fear.

Mr. Ollivander couldn't handle something like this. He was a wand salesman, not some pawn in this... _whatever_ game was being played. But he couldn't forget the sight of those distant, sad eyes as James talked about Lily... His son. He prayed that the boy would be in good hands soon...

He practically screamed when he heard a loud bang and crash from the back of his shop, somewhere amongst the many shelves and out of his line of sight. There was the sound of a person (Or creature, ooooh...) moving around, a faint curse. There was more than one of them, he could tell. There were two voices.

Mr. Ollivander's hands trembled as he gripped his wand and he was considering the option of running. But who knows who'd run into then, and he didn't wand this people left alone with his wands! Then again, he could die right now... 'Someone's here! They've come for me! Avada Kedarava! I'm finished, I'm-'

"Well, we got here..." Pause. "Don't give me that look, Padfoot, we have a job to do. Are you okay? ... This _is_ Ollivander's..."

He knew that voice!

Then Remus Lupin's head appeared around the side of a shelf. "Mr. Ollivander...?"

"Mr. Lupin," he gasped in relief. "Forgive me, I thought you were a Death Eater!" Then he remembered that Lupin had been talking to someone. "Who is...?" He stopped when he saw a huge black dog at the man's feet. "Oh, Padfoot is your dog."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the dog (Padfoot??), and strangely enough, the dog seemed to glance back at him as well. "Yes, this is Padfoot. People call him Snuffles..." Snuffles let out a low grunt. "We're... here because of word sent from Albus Dumbledore. About the appearance of James Potter."

He jumped at the mention of that name, nodding. "Oh, of course! W-Would you like to take a seat...?" He made quick, rapid gestures toward a wooden chair set again the wall. "I-I can..."

Lupin raised his hands a bit and shook his head. "No, thank you. I need you to tell me exactly what happen while James was here. Time may be growing short, and James could be anymore." His voice seemed almost uncertain when he said the name "James".

Mr. Ollivander nodded, pocketing his wand (Which he had been still gripping in his nervousness.) and he began pacing again. This whole things was beyond his capacity to cope. "What do you want to know?" In the back of his mind, Mr. Ollivander noted that he'd received no response from Professor Dumbledore whatsoever, about sending Mr. Lupin and his dog to investigate or anyone otherwise.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

He snapped out of his troubling thoughts, nodding. "Y-Yes. I was ready to open the shop this morning, and I noticed someone here. I assumed he was a robber... It seemed the boy had spent the night asleep in the corner..."

Lupin closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "How was he? I mean, what did he look like? Ill? Was there anything unusual about his appearance or behavior? Were his senses sharper or duller than they should've been?"

Mr. Ollivander was taken aback by this sudden tirade of questions, halting his continuous pacing. "What does that have do with anything...?" Such odd questions given the situation.

"Well, if this "man" wasn't James Potter, than he might be something other than human. It might not 've been a Polyjuice potion at work here. Did he show any signs of inhumanity?" Pause. "Are you alright, Mr. Ollivander?"

He nodded, gulping. "Yes..." He thought hard, remembering what had happen a sort time ago. It wasn't too hard, the images where still very clear in his head, though some a bit fuzzy. "He was a bit off... The poor boy was disoriented and..." He bow his head toward the floor. "I think he'd gone mad..."

Snuffles let out a small whimper, hanging his furry head. Did that dog understand him...?

Lupin frowned. "Anything else," he said quickly. "Anything at all?"

"No... Wait, yes! He didn't seem a day over twenty!" It was true. Mr. Potter hadn't looked very old at all, while he should be, what, _forty_ by now. That was indeed odd.

"He hasn't aged," Lupin whispered in awe. Then to Snuffles he said, "This may be more serious than we thought..."

'He _is_ talking to that dog...' Suspicion settled on Mr. Ollivander. Had Dumbledore really send him? Or was it all a lie? It's so hard to tell right now. Could he trust this man?

"When did he go? Did he say where he was going, or say he wanted to go somewhere?"

Mr. Ollivander made a split second decision. He wouldn't tell this man _anything_. He couldn't trust anyone right now. (A/N: That's an extremely bad idea...)

Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "No, he didn't say anything... He just left."

Lupin looked crestfallen, crushed, but the dog... Snuffles began growling, the sound coming out as a low, threatening rumble. It's ears were set low on its head as Snuffles bared his teeth and took a few padded steps toward a now frightened wand seller.

Lupin looked between Snuffles and Mr. Ollivander quickly, looking worried and confused. "Snuffles, calm down, it's not his fault..." It was like he was holding back a sob. Maybe he made a mistake...?

Mr. Ollivander nearly screamed when the dog snarled again and this time snapped its jaws at his leg. Panicked, Mr. Ollivander moved as far away from the creature as he could, bumping into a shelf. Boxes feel all round him, but he took no notice. He fumbled for his wand as Lupin lugged forward, wrapping his arms around the creatures neck. "Don't curse him, Mr. Ollivander, please!"

Mr. Ollivander froze his motion as he was moving his wand to point at the dog. It was so frightening!

"Stop it, Snuffles!!" But the dog was far to strong for him. Snuffles broke loose. Lupin screamed, "Sirius, no!"

'Sirius?!'

Wait. Lupin had Apparated into his shop...

Dogs can't Apparate...

The next thing he knew, Mr. Ollivander was face to face with a very murderous looking Sirius Black...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A huge Blast-Ended Skrewt rose up before them, it's silver-like armor glinting in the light of the sun. It towered high, standing about four feet tall and ten feet in length.

Hermione clutched to Ron as the creature turned towards them. It looked... for the lack of a better word, _hungry_. Then it shot forward.

Ron and Hermione had nowhere to go.

On instinct, Harry pulled his wand from his robes in an instant and, "Impedimenta!"

The Blast-Ended Skrewt froze on the spot.

Harry wasted no time in scrambling over to his friends. He was both relieved and started that the spell had worked. After all, the Skrewt's armor should've repelled the spell at least a _little_. Harry didn't see a second and third Skrewt crawl from, the hole. He didn't see until one of them had swung around and slapped him to the dirt, hard. His wand flew from his hand and landed few feet away, out of his reach.

Luckily, Ron and Hermione were now ready with their own wands. They both had the same thing in mind, screaming "Stupefy!" The curses hit both Skrewts and they slumped to the ground instantly. Hermione blinked in confusion, looking down at her wand in disbelief. Ron in the meantime was collecting himself. "Merlin's Beard," he gasped, trembling. "How did they do that!?"

"I _told_ you they don't like closed spaces!!" ("And they're called _Blast_-_Ended_ Skrewts for a reason.")

"They sure don't," he muttered crossly. He rushed over to Harry, helping the boy to his feet. Harry's own legs felt like rubber all of a sudden. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah." He had to shake his head a little to get rid of some dizziness. The hit had been a real shock to his system, and hitting the _ground_ after that hadn't helped, either. "Thanks, both of you."

"Yeah, you really scared us, too! Look out for it next time!" Then Ron patted Harry on the back, grinning despite himself. "We showed 'em, then, didn't we though!?"

Harry smiled, cheering up almost instantly. "Yeah."

Hermione, however, hadn't given any comments, and instead examined the Skrewt frozen by Harry's Impediment Curse. "Hmm..."

Ron wondered what she could possibly be looking at. "What is it, 'Mione?"

She made another "Hmm" noise, shaking her head. "This Skrewt is extremely underdeveloped. If I knew better, I would say it was under an Engorgement Charm."

"Huh?" Ron looked totally lost. "Come again?"

"Look!" She pointed at the underbelly of the creature, which they had to bend low to see. The Skrewt was definitely female because of its suckers. "You see it's armor? It's hardly formed at all." She pointed along the edge of its armor. "The break here is much wider than it should be."

Hermione was right. Harry remember from the Tri-Wizards Tournament, he'd seen a full grown armored Skrewt. It's armor had repelled the spells he tried, and the only way he'd defeated it was by aiming for a gap in the armor on its underside. But the armor gap in this one was very wide, just as Hermione had observed. "So that's why our spells didn't bounce off?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly! Since the armor isn't formed all the way, it doesn't yet have that ability. Or so I assume... I've never seen or read about anything like this."

"But they're so big," Harry insisted. "How...?"

"An Engorgement Charm," she repeated. Hermione was grinning now, tapping her chin in thought. "That proves it!"

Ron growled, feeling both left out and stupid. "Proves _what_!?"

"Someone _put_ them here! And put the Engorgement Charm on them for-!"

Ron let out a startled cry, interrupting Hermione's sentence. "Something's coming out of the hole!"

"More of them!?"

All three of them had their wand ready this time in attack position, aimed for the hole. There was definitely something moving. Then a huge hand appeared over the edge.

Harry gapped. "Hagrid!?"

Sure enough, it was Hagrid, struggling to climb from the hole. "Ah dear. Li'le rascals..." Then he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Skrewts, his jaw dropping at the sight. "'Arry!? Y-Yeh all! W-What're yeh all doin' 'er!?"

"Nearly getting eaten," Ron remarked, eyeing the Skrewts just in case the started moving again.

Hermione pointed an accusing finger at Hagrid as he climbed the rest of the way out. "You're the one who put the Blast-Ended Skrewts down there! How could you, Hagrid!? And an _Engorgement_ _Charm_!? You're not allowed to use magic! I thought you would've learned your lesson after... after..." She was fuming and couldn't get any other words out at the moment. Instead she stomped her foot, aggravated.

Hagrid blushed in embarrassment, looking to be a bit sheepish. "Well..."

"Where's Snape," Ron asked, peeking into the hole while keeping his wand pointed ahead of him. "He still down there? Or have the Skrewts eaten him already...?" His voice sounded a bit _too_ hopeful.

"Snape?" Hagrid looked confused, scratching his bushy heard. "'E ain't back yet, eh?"

The three of them glanced at each other.

"Back," Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley, 'course! 'E found 'im yet?"

What was Hagrid talking about? "Found _who_?"

"Hagrid!!"

Four head turned toward the new voice. Professor Dumbledore stood a few yards away, an uncharacteristic frown on his face usually cheerful face. "He don't know, Hagrid."

"Oh..." Hagrid looked ashamed, bowing his head like when Rita Skeeter had told the public he was half giant.

"Please return the Skrewts, Hagrid. If the noise stops for too long, the Slytherins may think the danger has passed and try to return to their Common Room. They can't go into the dungeons until Severus is back.."

Harry wasn't to say, "So Snape is gone," but he bit it back. It didn't seem like a time to interrupt.

"Yes, sir..." Hagrid began dragging the huge creatures toward the hole.

Dumbledore made a motion for the three of them to follow, and they did so immediately. None of them, not even Dumbledore, said a word. There footsteps seemed loud as them hit the ground. It was far too quiet.

"Are there anymore," Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "Skrewts, I mean..."

Dumbledore didn't look at them, which made the situation even more unnerving. "I thought I asked students not to get involved..." They were silent, Hermione looking strangely guilty. "Of course, there is no tricking you, Hermione. There never was." He looked at them now, his eyes twinkling, a smile spreading over his face for the first time during their meeting. It was a expression that made them all smile in relief. But still, something was now bugging Harry.

"Um, sir...? What was Hagrid talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Harry. Try not to think of it..."

That was an unusual answer. Harry frowned toward Ron, who only shrugged. "But it has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

"..."

"Professor Snape went to look for someone, didn't he," Hermione asked quietly. "That's why you asked Hagrid to use those Skrewts."

Dumbledore was silent, but he kept walking. "... Yes."

"Who is he looking for," Harry asked, feeling a bit eager. He just had the oddest feeling...

"It must be really important," Ron nodded. "I mean, putting those things down in the dungeons... I-I mean, I don't mean any disrespect, Professor..."

"It is not my place to tell you," Dumbledore said, not looking back at them once more. "It shouldn't be my right."

"But why not!?" Harry picked up his pace so he was right next to the Headmaster. Normally he would show the utmost respect for the man, but something about this was different. He could feel it. Just like he had last night. Somehow, Harry knew that Sirius would want him to trust his instincts... "What's so important that you can't tell me, and all this..."

"I don't want to see you hurt, Harry. Not again."

Harry saw that Dumbledore's eyes were pleading, making his real age show. He looked so old and tired.

It really was something important... something bad. But he _had_ to know, no matter what. "Please, Professor."

Dumbledore starred at Harry, as if he were trying to read something in his eyes. Finally, he shook his head, sighing sadly. "Very well, my boy. I will tell you... If you believe you can handle it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Ollivander reeled with panic as the dark, malicious looking Wizard grabbed him by the collar. Those wild eyes. That mad glint. "S-Sirius Black," he choked as the man suddenly tightened his hold. He gagged, his heart pounding in his ears. He was going to have a heart attack, he knew it...!

Lupin was trying desperately to get Black off him, attempting to pry at his hands. "Sirius, let him go! Are you crazy!?"

'I-I'm going to die...'

"He's lying," Black growled, shaking his captive roughly. "I know it."

Lupin looked surprised, his eyes turning to Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander...?"

Mr. Ollivander felt the blood drain from his face. "I-I..." He needed more air...

"_Where_ is he," Black roared, his eyes glinting with madness, ready to kill. "Tell us where James went now or... or..." He grinned maniacally for a moment, making Mr. Ollivander shiver. "... Use your imagination, old man..."

And Mr. Ollivander happened to have a very good imagination.

"Lily," he croaked, a bead of sweet running down his brow. "H-He wanted to find his wife... and Y-Young Mr. Pott... er..."

It was finally more than Mr. Ollivander could taken, and everything blanked out.

"Lily... H-He wanted to find his wife... and Y-Young Mr. Pott... er..."

Then Mr. Ollivander fainted. This caught Sirius by surprise and he let the man slump lifelessly to the floor.

Panicked, Lupin dropped down beside Mr. Ollivander, checking his pulse and a few other things. Satisfied that he didn't find anything life threatening, he then he glared up at Sirius. "Are you mad," he hissed, his eyes darting to the blocked off windows. "You nearly scared the man to death..."

Sirius starred at him, then adverted his eyes. "He was lying... He deserved it."

Lupin adjusted Mr. Ollivander's position on the floor, making sure the man was at least slightly comfortable. Then he didn't the only thing he could think of. "Obliviate!" Carefully, to did his best to erase Mr. Ollivander's memories of the past five minutes. "How on earth did you know," he asked Sirius when he was done. His friend was search around the wand shelves for something.

A ghost like smile passed the mans lips. "Imagine the sort of people I was locked up with. Twelve years in Azkaban teaches you a few things, Moony."

Lupin didn't comment on this. He felt horrible for Sirius, but there were more important things to do. And Sirius was taking a wand... "Sirius, was are you doing!?"

"I'm not stealing, I'm trading. I'm not going to face who knows what with an incompatible wand." He replaced the new was this his own. Sirius had stolen it from a Witch months before. Fourteen inches, unicorn tail hair, Beechwood. Not his type.

Lupin wouldn't argue, it was true after all. "Change back now," he snapped, shooting the man another glare. "If someone sees you..." He was furious at Sirius for his behavior. He was letting his animal instincts rule him for too often. Being an Animagus effected the human mind as well as the animal mind.

Sirius listened to him, however, and in moments a huge black dog stood where a man had previously been. Almost immediately, Sirius seemed to smell something on the floor, and in moments found a blooded water bowl in the hall. Sirius let out a whimper

Lupin had followed Sirius into the hall, kneeling down by the bowl. He wrinkled his noise at the lingering, soar smell of blood that hung in the air. It was nauseating. "This is his...? Can you tell it's him for sure?" Sirius whimpered again, ducking his head. "... Do you think you can find him?"

Sirius gave a silent nod, his ears perking up as concentrated. He certainly wasn't a bloodhound, but me could follow a sent if he tried hard enough. Sirius found the scent easily, but of course, blood had a very potent smell. Then he began following it, tracking the sent toward the door. Hastily, Lupin followed close behind, opening the door for his friend.

This lead into the streets, through that rain, and then to a dark alleyway. The sound of dripping water followed them as they journeyed farther, deep into the darkened passages of the Underground.

Where coming for you, James.

Just wait for us...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James smiled at his wife as she buttoned up her night shirt and hummed a soft melody. "Hm, a big shirt and sweat pants. Quite a style you have there, Mrs. Potter." He laughed when she shot him a mock glare, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips, but she continued to hum.

The melody wasn't one he was familiar with, but Lily had talked about it a few times before. It was from a Muggle musical called... Starmites? Maybe. Lily had watched it on broadcast television when she was younger. And odd tale...

And a very, very odd musical.

"Muggles create the oddest things," he murmured quietly, yawning a bit. He was exhausted from a long day of errands and playing with his son. James was sure that Harry would be able to walk soon, he was an amazing child. He was going to grow up to be strong and smart, just like his mum and dad!

But Lily heard what he said about Muggles, frowning as she sat down next to him. "Muggles are just as creative as Wizards, James." A brush had been laying on the bed, and Lily grabbed it.

James grinned, eyeing her slyly as she began brushing her tangled red hair. "Oh?" She ignored him, still brushing her hair as she hummed again. Yes, she hummed that song to Harry now and then. James often heard it drifting from the nursery when Lily was getting Harry to bed. "Well, at least put some words to it." Lily stopped brushing and gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "A song's no good if it doesn't have any words. That's as long as it isn't a symphony, I think." She made a noise of disagreement, shaking her head. "Oh, come on! It's Sirius' opinion-"

"With the sort of rubbish /he/ listens to!? And singing helps Harry fall asleep, so there's nothing wrong with it!""

He snickered, which earned him a smack in the arm. Undaunted, he scooted closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Come on, please...?"

"What...?"

"Sing for me."

"Oh..." Lily blushed a bit and nodded. "All right... But don't laugh, you!" He nodded quickly. Satisfied, Lily cleared her throat and then began humming the tun. "... S...," she stumbled a bit, but continued, "... Say goodnight, I'll be the light, and pray your soul to sleep... no, wait... That's not it..." James snickered a bit, earning himself another, harder, smack in the arm. "It's hard to remember, you know! The last time I heard it I was ten!!"

She started to stand so she could stomp off, but James grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back, this time into his lap. "I'm joking, really! Just try again..."

She stuck out her chin, tossed her brush away, and crossed her arms. But didn't try to escape from him. "_Once_ more, James..." She cleared her throat again, humming. Then she sang.

"Say goodnight, I'll be the light, And pray your soul to keep. It's been fun, but the day is done, And even heroes sleep..."

Lily's voice wasn't that bad at all, and strangely comforting. His arms circled her waist and he buried his head in her chest. Lily played with his messy jet black hair as she continued, humming the tune once more before adding the words.

James could hear her heart beating...

"Close your eyes and maybe then, You'll fly to the planets and back again, And bring those dragons to their woeful end, Pretend and close your eyes..."

By now James had closed his eyes, sighing softly.

This is where he belong. This is where he wanted to be.

"My little hero, My little boy, My little hero, Close your eyes..."

Where he belonged...

Lily had stopped, though there was still more to the song. She blinked down at her husband questioningly, his chin now resting on her shoulder. "James...? James, are you asleep?"

"Hm?" He moved his head ever so slightly, and she giggled as his hair undoubtedly tickled her neck. He tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it. "Yes... Very asleep..." He turned his head slight so his lips now tickled her neck, kissing it lightly. James smirked when she shivered a little and kissed her again. Her hair smelled so nice.

Lily giggles some more, but wiggled from of his grip. James pouted, watching as she left and wanting her to return, but Lily wagged a finger at him. "Silly, I told you it worked to get him to bed."

"You're voice isn't that bad..."

"Thank you," she said, with a note of sarcasm. "I'll be right back, I just need to check on Harry before I go to bed..." She turned and padded barefoot through the doorway. She didn't look back, and he heard the door to the nursery open.

James didn't want her to go. He wanted Lily to stay with him.

Why did he feel so cold?

Then a scream ripped through the air, making his stomach drop.

"James! _JAMES_!"

"Lily!?" He dashed for the door, but just as he reached it, it slammed in his face. "No! Lily!! Harry!!"

The doorknob wouldn't budge and he didn't know where his wand was. He began pounding on the wood. The screams continued be Lily was no longer screaming his name. Harry was crying. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Then there was another voice. Another horrible voice... "Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now..."

His throat tightened. 'I can't be...' "HARRY!!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

James gasped. "No, Lily! Nooo!!" Suddenly a pain shot through his right hand, forcing him to stop. He hissed as the pain intensified and began shooting up his arm. "L-Lily!! Don't do it!! Please!!"

"Not Harry... Have mercy... Please, have mercy..."

Blinking back tears of pain, James forced his arms up again, slamming them as hard as he could into the door. All at once, it seemed to break free with the sound of splintering wood. He found himself in the nursery.

Just as Lily collapsed to the floor. A dark shape looming over Harry's crib.

James awoke.

He wasn't in his house anymore. He was in the London Underground... Shaking, he realized he'd been pounding on an old blocked passageway. He and Lily would always take this route to enter the Muggle world. It led right into some nice little shops in old Muggle London. A beautiful place to good during all times of the year. James and Lily loved to go there... Harry loved watching the bustling streets, the attention he got when Muggles stopped to tell them what an adorable baby he was. The streets all full of people as the sun shone down upon them...

But now he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The passage was blocked off for construction. It now stood as a plain unmoving wall of stone. Only one piece of wood served as a marker, which was now broken in half. James must have broken it himself, that's why his hand hurt so much.

It read, 'CAUTION: Muggle Passageway: Middle London. Closed due to reconstruction. Please use alternative ways on entry. Possible danger due to charm deterioration.'

'C. Fudge. September 17, 1994...'

"No..."

The nightmare was real, it was all real... 'No, no, nooo...'

Real. All. Real.

James didn't want to face this. It was what his mind had run from ever since he'd woken up in front of his destroyed home.

He closed his eyes tightly, remembering the figure looming over him, grinning maniacally.

_'Know this and suffer, James Potter...'_

When he opens his eyes, will there still be that dark figure? Standing over him? Over his dead family? There's on way to find out.

He opened his eyes.

James way in the passageway. It was cold. The hood of his cloak had fallen. Everything was real, his memories clear.

But a dark figure _did_ stand over him... In fact, the person had a firm, cold hand on his shoulder. James looked the person in the face. He knew that face...

(Lily singing to Harry...)

"... Shadows fall and voices call,

But you're not easy to scare...

Sleep you'll find, a world designed,

To do anything you dare...

Close you're eyes and maybe then,

You'll crush the enemy and find a friend,

And have adventures that will never end,

Pretend and close your eyes...

My little hero,

My little boy,

My little hero,

My little... boy..."

(Lullaby "Little Hero" (see disclaimer))

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

May Lily's character rest in peace (Yes, I know that sounds funny...).

Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued... "Found...?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

REVIEW PLEASE!!

James has finally been found and he knows that it isn't all just a nightmare, but reality. Is he saved? Or is he as good as dead...? Does he even want to stay alive...?

I've used the song "Little Hero" (from Starmites) because I promise myself to sing it to _my_ children someday, if I have any. It is an intense, pop culture production. Starmites is an amazing, funny, scary, and touching musical...


	5. Arch One: Found Part 1 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine nor are any of the items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for that. I respect her. Starmites, the musical and the lyrics, does NOT belong to me. Music and lyrics belong to Barry Keating, and the book belongs to Staurt Ross and Barry Keating.

Thank you for the responses. They make my day! ^__^ Well, the ones that don't have death threats, anyway.... But I suppose it does give me another reason to write faster...

Thank you.

READ and REVIEW!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

WARNING: James is on the edge of insanity. If you don't like reading it, then don't read. K? That's the reason why he'd mind and POV keeps skipping all around in different places. If something like this happened to you, would you be able to tell what was reality and what was not?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG-13 for violence!!!... and scariness.

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Found (Part 1)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Very well, my boy. I will tell you... If you believe you can handle it."

Albus Dumbledore ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Search (Part 2), by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius could feel it now. He'd felt it a million times before for so many years. Right now he couldn't speak in human tongue, but he wanted to scream. Soon Lupin would know as well. _Their_ presence couldn't go unnoticed forever.

'Dementors, Remus. They're coming closer...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mr. Potter... I didn't think I would be able to find you." A sinister smirk spread over the mans face, his eyes sparkling with perverse satisfaction. "A pity for you."

James knew who he was... The image was fuzzy through his horribly damaged glasses, but he could tell.

"Malfoy..."

Lucius Malfoy seemed surprise for a moment. His eyes were hardly visible, his white blond hair plastered over them (Probably from the rain.). But those eyes soon narrowed, showing a certain degree of disgust. Why...? "I didn't think you would remember me."

Of course James knew him. Lucius had been a few years ahead of him and had a horrible reputation (As most Malfoy's do.). He and another man, Arthur Weasley (Who was in the year as Lucius.), were always getting into fights. But that was all he knew. That, and that Lucius was just as bad as _Snape_...

Besides, he had no idea what Lucius could be doing here, or all places. A memory was lingering on the edge of his mind, but it went away whenever James really thought of it. Something about Lucius... Maybe a memory from his years at Hogwarts? Maybe. "Don't be flattered, Malfoy," James mutter dully, shrugged Lucius' hand away and the man stepped away from him. James then backed up to lean against the stone wall for support. He had no energy left in him, and it was almost beyond him to even stand. "You shouldn't be," he added. James was beginning to feel so empty, so hollow. Maybe that was better than being about to feel... The pain would go away. James could forget about all the people he knew and lost.

Lucius shrugged, turning his nose up and away. "No, I shouldn't..." He sniffed loudly, adjusting his already damp cloak around himself in a vain attempt appear less disheveled. He didn't look like the type that would wonder around in the rain, and much less the dark passages of the Underground. "... and I am not. I reserve that honor for those who deserve it." His face contorted in a sneer. "Not those who are foolish enough to _poison_ their bloodline. With a pathetic _Mudblood_ no less." He spat the word "Mudblood" like it were poison or had some foul taste to it.

But that comment hit James right where it hurt the most, and the dulling numbness went away. He could barely control his own voice as he said, "_Never_ talk about my wife like that you bast-", he started to advance on the man, his good hand clinched into a fist and partially raised, when Lucius pointed his wand...

At James' heart.

Startled, James stopped and took a few steps back. "What...?"

"My Lord wouldn't want you to live, boy. No, death is to good for you now... The Dementors will see that your soul suffers for eternity."

'Lord...'

"You..." Lily. Harry. "You serve him..." Lucius only smirked, as if James' reaction was humorous. "You're one of Voldemort's slaves. Death Eater...." These people killed his family. They killed them in cold blood! Hunted everyone!

Screaming, screaming in his head.

All around in his head...

Why hadn't that stopped...?

Lucius looked taken aback for a moment, shivering at the mention of his masters real name.

Pathetic...

"I _do_ have that honor of serving my Lord. An honor you turned down, remember? You and the rest of you weakling Aurors."

James wished nothing more than to have his wand at that moment. Wished his hand wasn't injured.

And if nothing else, wished he could tear this man's heart right out of his chest.

Something warm was running down James' face. Had his wound opened again? It hadn't had a chance to heal yet.

"You're a fool, Potter, just like your wife and son..."

'I won't let him get to me, I won't let him get to me, I won't let him...'

His previous numbness had gone into effect, but he had to struggle to keep it that way. Light headed, James stood there, his right hand cradled to his chest, still leaning on the wall for support. The pain in his hand was subsiding, but he could no longer move his fingers properly. James realized he must've been walking through the rain, because his clothes, shoes and clock was dripping wet. Had he been really so delirious? Was he still? James was really seeing what shape he was in, and it didn't look good. His own skin seemed practically white, clammy, and a continuous tremor shook his body from the cold. The only thing warm he could feel was the liquid once again flowing from his brow.

Deep beneath the surface, James' emotions still raged. Anger. Hate.

He'd been feeling a great many things the past few hours, but none of them like this. Guilt. Sorrow. Hopelessness. Yes, he still had those feelings. But now there was something to focus his losses on. Something that was at least partially to blame.

Lucius stood like a statue, his body and wand unmoving. It must be so fun for him... To play another persons life on the end of a string, with all the intent of cutting the thread nevertheless. Helplessness did not become James, and no matter how much he though otherwise at times... He didn't want to die. Not if it would satisfy Voldemort. But hadn't that been the purpose of all this? Didn't Voldemort send him here so he could suffer? Was this just some sick _game_? What this all in his head? Maybe he was going insane?

Screaming, screaming, in his head....

So clear...

His "guard", who at first seemed to be getting bored, now was very apprehensive, eyeing every dark corner like something was going to jump out at him. James though for a moment that maybe he could Apparate... But his head was still foggy, his mind still scattered. Splinching himself wouldn't be a good thing.

If this _is_ a trick, just a game, then maybe everyone's okay...? Maybe everything okay, and he didn't have to worry. He didn't have to hear the screaming, or feel his heart aching... But somehow, he knew that not to be true... But what was the truth... This was all going around in circles! He had to try to think clearly! He _hated_ this!

While trying to collect his thoughts, (A very difficult task, indeed.) James must've shifted his footing slightly. Lucius saw this movement, and took this opportunity to make an example.

"Curio!"

The spell was cast and ended almost immediately, and its effects passing quickly, but it was enough to force James to his knees. Another jolt sent him sprawled over the stone ground, where rainwater had flowed down from the tunnel openings. He moaned in agony, his teeth clinched and grinding together. Lucius was laughing at his pain.

_/Voldemort's laughter. /_

_/Lily screaming... /_

_/Pain.../_

_/Screaming.../_

Repeating over and over... In his head, over and over and over...

"Don't try to move again, Potter, or you'll get much worse."

"I'll kill you..." 'If it will make it all stop, I will...'

"You're in no position to make threats." He walked up next to James as the suffering man tried bringing himself up to his elbows, but Lucius gave him a swift kick in the gut. Gasping as the breath was forced out of him, James fell again, only to be pinned down by Lucius' foot. "But you really want to kill me, don't you...?" A small chuckle. "What would your precious _dead_ Mudblood think of that? Knowing her _beloved_ husband not only wants blood on his hands, but _thirsts_ for it. That you want to rip a mans throat out. Hm?"

"....."

"So it's true then." He smirked, leering maliciously. "You're no better than the rest of us, Potter. You would kill me. I have a son, too, you know. And a wife." For a moment, at was as if a note of sadness touched Lucius' voice, but then it was gone, his voice cold and indifferent once more. "Would you kill me, knowing what would happen to them?"

'No, I'm not like him... Malfoy would do the same, he wouldn't care...' James didn't know what to think. He had the urge to cry uncontrollably once more, like he did when he first awoke in front of his home, but forced himself not to. And no matter how much he tried, one tears escaped him. He cursed it, just like he cursed his own weaknesses. His tears showed his weaknesses, his inability to change his situation. To change anything. 'Why won't it stop...?'

"The only difference, you see, is that_ I _am the one with the wand. I chose the right side, I always do. The Dark Lord rewards his closest followers." He sounded disgustingly proud of himself. "May your soul rest in hell forever."

They killed them. They killed them. Murderers, all of them... They killed his family. His friends. Everyone. Padfoot. Moony. Wormtail (There was a stabbing feeling in his heart, remembering that Peter betrayed them all...). Lily. Harry...

_/"Because of your _son_..."/_

_/"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--"/_

His own son never had a chance to live... Death, death, death. That's all James saw. All he could understand. The sorrow and the anger was now mixing into someone truly terrible... Screaming, screaming in his head!! STOOOP!!!

"Don't worry, the Dementors will be here any moment now." He was starring onto the darkness around them, his expression sobering. "They're coming for you, can you feel them?"

Yes he did, a slight chill was creeping up his spine. A new fear was filling his heart. Even in death he was bound to suffer.

"And my Lord didn't say I couldn't torture you a little, after all. I'll just make sure your unable to run when the Dementors get here." He made a quite "hmpf!" sound, shivering slightly. "I don't think I want to be around when they come." James could help but cringe as Lucius dug in with his heel in his spine, nearly causing him to scream in pain (He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from doing so, he wouldn't give Lucius the satisfaction.). "Too bad Severus didn't have this opportunity, he might've enjoyed it more than I will. But don't take this as something personal, Potter, I hardly know you anyway."

Lucius positioned his wand. James tried to brace himself, but it was useless. Be couldn't even bring himself to close his eyes.

So he didn't miss the brilliant flash over silver light.

The sound of crashing, screaming. But....

They weren't his own screams. There wasn't even any pain...

The pressure on his back was gone, and James realized that Lucius was gone altogether. He had the freedom to move, and he slowly looked up to see a cloaked, hooded figure standing with his wand pointed in his direction, but not _at_ James. James looked behind him, shocked that the stone wall was practically destroyed. Lucius Malfoy lay half buried under the rubble, unconscious.

The hooded man didn't waste any time, and simply lowered his wand (reluctantly?) as he approached James. He was mumbling something, the tip of his wand glowing. The pain slowly dulled, and the man was trying to force James to his feet.

Unsure of how to act toward this man, however he was, James complied, wincing (This person wasn't being very gentle...). While James tested got his footing, the man starred at him. What was he looking at...?

Then the hooded man shook his hand and spoke. "So it is true."

James could hear a number of things in the mans tone. Bitterness. Even disappointment. And the voice was hauntingly familiar.

His suspicions were confirmed when the man lowered his hood, showing his pale, angry face.

"Snape."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You ready, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley frowned, gazing over their assembled team. "Yes. Are we all here?"

A nod. "Yeah, the second team is ready. We're heading for the north edge. A Dementor was definitely sighted there."

"Right..." He fidgeted nervously. 'Expecto patronum', he practiced in his head. 'Expecto patronum... Argh, I was never very good that that one...'

The Ministry was happily assuming that the Dementors were attack the Ministry. They had no idea that they were looking for one person. But the number of victims was slowly rising. The Dementors presence wouldn't be hidden for long, and those walking through the street were being affected directly. And word spread fast. In there teams could just spread out and attack in numbers, then maybe they had a chance.

A _chance_.

"Dad?"

Mr. Weasley turned to find his son, Charlie. "Is everything taken care of?" He wasn't talking about the Ministry's situation, but about some else...

Charlie nodded. "Everything's really. You're crazy, you know that?"

Mr. Weasley glanced back as his team before looking back and smiling. "Of course..."

A voice called out, "Charlie Weasley! We need you over here!"

"I'll be there in a second," Charlie called back, sounding a bit annoyed. "God, stupid..."

Mr. Weasley frowned, observing the group of men and women from which the voice had come from. "What are you doing...?"

Charlie frowned as well, looking uncannily like Mr. Weasley that moment. "I'm on the team going to the south side, Dad..."

"No!" He didn't want his son out there! No with those _things_! What if... if... "I don't want you going. They're enough people here..."

"And they're all busy." He smiled knowingly. "Dad, come on! It's just a few Dementors..."

Mr. Weasley gawked. "_Just_ a few Dementors!? Charlie, you could get _killed_!"

Almost everyone was looking at them, whispering, but most only for a second before they turned back to their own work. Charlie looked nervous, displeased by all the attention they were catching. "I know, Dad, but they want everyone. Percy-"

"He shouldn't go either!" _Percy_!? He can't handle himself yet, not yet...

Dad," he placed a hand on his father shoulder, squeezing it a little. "I can understand what you're feeling, I know. You think I like it? That _you're_ even going out there?" Mr. Weasley tried to say something, but Charlie interrupted. "We all have to take our own risks. I promise I won't get... killed. Okay?" He smirked. "It's hard to take down a Weasley, remember? Nine live... And I'll take care of old Percy."

Mr. Weasley paused for a moment, but nodded. "Okay... Be careful."

Charlie nodded and turned away, walking back to his own team.

It was strange. He was sudden to his old sons going out and getting into trouble (Fred and George), into _danger_ (Bill), too. But the thought of ever losing them was never on option... Not a consideration. What if... Charlie died, or Percy.

He didn't want to end up like the Potter family. As cruel as that may sound, it was true. Losing someone... It would be the hardest thing.

'Charlie, just be careful...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Snape." James slapped away Snape's hand and backed away, all the while glaring his hate.

Snape sneered, but was fidgeting noticeably. "Potter..."

_/"Too bad Severus didn't have this opportunity, he might've enjoyed it more than I will."/_

"You're one of them, too? I should've known... You of all people.." Snape hated him, of course he did. Snape wanted him dead, he had too. He always had.

'Kill him...'

_'Kill_ him before he kills you first...'

'He's a Death Eater...'

He wasn't sure of where these thoughts were coming from, but he complied.

James, forgetting about his wand (Not that he could use it, anyway) and lugged at Snape. Snape hadn't expected this, and when James rammed into him his wand accidentally fell from his grasp. But James was too focused on Snape, wrapping his hands tightly around the mans neck. Kill him, kill him... "You killed my family!!! You and your bastard LORD killed them all!!"

Snape was reacting now, but was trapped under the other mans weight. "Get off me, Potter!! Get _ack_!" He struggled, trying to escape from the hands wrapped tightly around his throat. He gasped for air.

James couldn't help but feel satisfied, seeing Snape choking to death.

He thought of trying to break Snape's neck, but the effort sent a flash of pain through his injured hand. His grip loosed ever so slight, but just enough for Snape to speak.

"Get off me now!!"

"I'll kill you!! I don't care!! I HATE you!!"

Snape let out an angry roar, reaching out the grasp James' neck with his left hand and pressed his right one flat against the mans face. James ignored that pain, and gasped in shock when something hit him in the gut. Snape's knee. Who...?

James went flying backward, falling to the ground. Breathing heavily, he sat up at the same time as Snape. They glared at each other, both kneeled on the stone ground. The tension between them was so intense it was like electricity. Each man wanted to destroy the other. Both wanted their own revenge, though for different reasons...

'I shouldn't be doing this, I need to stop... I'm not a killer.'

'But I want to.'

'And I don't...'

'I want to hurt him like he hurt me. My friends. He's one of them, he doesn't care. If it will make the screaming stop!!"

Snape's pale face was flush, his mouth formed an angry snarl. "You'll regret that, Potter..." He was trembling in anger, reaching for his wand. James saw this.

Bastard.

He didn't need a wand to hurt Snape...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was mad, he wouldn't listen to reason. Snape had come all this way to actually _help_ this man, and he didn't want it. Well, that was just _fine_. He didn't want to anyway.

"You'll regret that, Potter..." So Snape reached for his wand. It laid only a few feet from him, the dark wood barely visible in the dark. Once he had it, he'd knock Potter out, that was the best way to do it... but...

Snape didn't expect it, no, he wouldn't even have guessed it. As he reached for his wand, Potter began to change. The action made him pause for a moment, and that was something he would soon regret. A creature, something brown/black, shot at him. It couldn't be...!

And then he felt something stab into his chest, piercing his flesh. He screamed it pain, ripping away from the creatures (Potter's) blooded prong. The stag breathed heavily, its head held low, it's eyes on him.

'Animagus... A bloody _Animagus_!!'

Snape's wound didn't seem terribly deep, no, but it was bleeding terribly. When Snape tried to make another move Potter rammed into his again, though this time not with his horns, but caught him right in the stomach with his head. In a sense that had only been a near miss, but it still knocked the wind out of Snape. If those antlers had gotten him...

Potter was really trying to kill him...

Gritting his teeth, Snape was barely able to stand as the white stag backed up for another go. Potter's dark eyes flashing, starring in his.

He was truly _mad_.

Potter now stood between Snape and his wand, and there was no chance of getting past the animal, unless he wanted further injury. His wound must've been deeper than he thought, because it was pulsing with heated pain, still bleeding. It made Snape angry seeing his own blood glittering on that animals antler. He just wanted to rip it off of Potter's skull...

But Potter staggered, his front right leg giving way. He let out a pained wail, and all at once he was a man again. Blood (Snape's) was smeared over his forehead and hair. But still, his eyes never left Snape's. Potter was hyperventilating, holding his right wrist. This brought Snape some sadistic pleasure, and he decided _not_ to kill the man right then and there. He had to control himself.

Snape was a patent man.

And he'd made a promise to Dumbledore, and he always kept his promises.

"Potter," he said quietly yet venomously, "you can't fight me right now..." Snape eyed Potter's condition, wrinkling his nose. He was suffering form some sort of catatonia (That would be the Muggle term...). "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm here to... _help_ you..." That word was too difficult to saw... How was he supposed to carry it out?

Potter's eyed narrow in disbelief. "Waiting for the Dementors, Snape? You'd better get out of here before they come..." He giggled and the sound made Snape's skin crawl. Potter was disturbed... "Just run along, _Snape_, before I try to..." He stopped, suddenly looking overcome with a deep thought.

Snape eyed him, but began moving toward his wand. Potter couldn't fight him off now. But still, if he was catatonic, the last think Snape needed was to get him riled up. Maybe if he could just knock him out... Yes, an unconscious Potter would be easier to deal with than one awake... "Dumbledore sent..."

Cold.

Ice filled his blood.

'No, not yet! They can't be...!' But they had to be.

Snape found himself in fog, and an all too familiar memory awaiting him just beyond...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape was screaming, clutching his head, falling to his knees. That scream, filled with pain and horror, broke James from his thoughts. All his rage, his fury was washed away and replaced by infinite confusion and doubt. The scene had changed so quickly that James wasn't sure of anything anymore. What was happening? What was he _doing_...?

Then they came.

Black, shifting forms, rising from the shadows. Three of them, gilding of over the stone ground towards them. The sound of cloth dragging.

Dementors.

Fear fill him and all of a sudden the screaming became all too clean. Everything. Snape was screaming. Lily. Harry. Lupin. Sirius. All screaming. Shrieking inside his mind.

James screamed as well, clutching his head in a similar fashion as Snape. Fog attacked him on all sides, he couldn't fight it. He was being overcome by cold, his teeth chattering loudly, but not as loud as the screams. Couldn't fight...

But he had to, he _had_ to...

James fell onto his side, his head smacking into stone, but that didn't affect the screams in the slightest. He fought to see as images (Hallucinations?) flashed before his eyes.

_/Voldemort, laughing, standing over him./_

The Dementors, reaching out with their rotting, gray hands.

'How could I have been like that... Why? Am I a killer now, like them...?'

One of the creatures was leaning over Snape, its hood lowered. He man had gone limp as the Dementor grasped Snape's neck.

'No... don't kill him... I didn't mean it... Maybe was really trying to help...'

_/(Lily) "James... JAMES!"/_

'I-I don't want anyone to die...'

_/(Lucius) "You're no better than the rest of us, Potter."/_

'I'm _not_...'

Clammy hands grasped his neck...

_/"You would kill me... I have a son, too, you know. And a wife...."/_

'Sorry...'

_/"Would you kill me, knowing what would happen to them?"/_

'No, no, no...'

His face was forced upward, the scent of foul breath. Dead fish.

'Voldemort...'

_/"Have you ever wondered, Mr. Potter...?"/_

_/"What it would be like if everything you ever loved dead?"/_

_/"Everything and everyone you couldn't protect, destroyed?"/_

_/"Where there is darkness in place of light?"/_

_/"And there is nothing you can do to stop it, because it has already come to pass."/_

_/"Know this, and suffer James Potter..."/_

_'I have... Oh, how I _have_...'_

_/"You _will_ know this..."/_

'I have, please, just let it stop...'

Screaming...

The fog was closing in on him. The cold was turning his blood to ice.

James saw only one thing before the screams dragged him in his nightmare. His hell.

A gapping, shapeless mouth.

Hollow eyes.

A dark, laughing figure.

The horror painted over Lily's beautiful face...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

THIS IS _NOT_ THE END, READ THE NOTE BELOW!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Thank you

Geuna~

Optional Note:

It's my belief that Lucius and Snape were actually a few years ahead of the Marauders and Snape while attending Hogwarts. Every generation has its rivalries. Maybe Lucius and Snape did hang out, as did Arthur and the "Marauders" now and then, but they never really got to know each other. Personal opinion.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin through the generations...

Arthur-Lucius

James-Snape

Harry(Ron?)-Draco.


	6. Arch One: Found Part 2 of 2

WARNING!!! Those chapters called "Found" (Parts 1 and 2) are PG-13!! They are scary. Maybe not to some of you, but they display a very insane, disturbed, and quite catatonic James .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine nor are any of the items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for that. I respect her. Starmites, the musical and the lyrics, does NOT belong to me. Music and lyrics belong to Barry Keating, and the book belongs to Staurt Ross and Barry Keating.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I hope everyone likes this chapter.

READ AND REVEIW!!!!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

WARNING!!!

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG-13 for violence!!!... and scariness.

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Found (Part 2)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

His own son never had a chance to live...

'I shouldn't be doing this, I need to stop... I'm not a killer.'

'But I want to.'

'And I don't...'

'I want to hurt him like he hurt me. My friends...'

James Potter ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Found (Part 1), by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He ran, as fast as he could. He must've been in the rain as some point, because he was dripping wet. It was poring outside, the sky blackened. Storms can come so quickly.

_/"I know this will come as a shock, Harry...."/_

'I have to save him.'

_/"... and I know that this is hard to believe, but please know that what I say to you is real, and the truth..."/_

'He's real.'

_/"Harry... James, your father..."/_

'He's alive...'

_/"Where is he!? When-!?"_

_/"Harry... He is in great danger and I can't guarantee his safety...... You understand why I didn't want to tell you....."/_

_/"NO!! He can't-not now, I-I haven't..."/_

_/"We are all fighting for him, Harry..."/_

'All except me... I need to be... I _need_ to help...'

_/"There are many people looking for him now. One of ours should find him soon..."/_

Including _Snape_ of all people! Was Dumbledore crazy!? The man was more likely to kill him than anything else, Snape _hates_ his father!

He... _had_ a _father_.

_/"Just wait, please.... Harry? HARRY!! Wait!!"/_

Harry ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, screaming the password to the Fat Lady breathlessly. Startled, she opened up for him quickly and he stumbled inside, ignoring the strange looks he received for other students. He raced to the fifth year dormitory, glade to discover that no one else was there. All he needed was his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak, then he'd be set.

His father was _not_ going to die, not now, not when he'd just found out... Without a chance to ever meet him...

Harry dropped to his knees, desperately fumbling with his trunk lock then opening the lid wide. Then there was the sound of the door banging open behind him, ragged, quick breathing. A voice cried,

"Harry!?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron had no idea where Harry went, not after his friend started running. What a nasty shock... Unbelievable

Dumbledore had taken them to one of the Greenhouses, where no one could hear (One in which Professor did not occupy). It seemed like it started raining only moments before (But they were expecting it, anyway). Why he wanted Ron and Hermione to stay Dumbledore didn't mention. But Ron knew now, the Headmaster wanted them there for Harry, he was going to need them more than ever...

_/Dumbledore took a deep breath, his eyes closed. Ron could see Harry tensing, looking curious, and even fearful, of what Dumbledore was going to say. "Harry... James, your father..."/_

Blimey...!

The news was shocking, but not as much for Ron as it was for Harry (Obviously!). Ron sort of phased out, no longer listening to the heated conversation Dumbledore and Harry participated in as Hermione watched near tears. Then Harry was running. Right out the Greenhouse and into the poring rain. Dumbledore politely asked Ron and Hermione to find Harry, make sure he was okay.

Trying to do the logical thing (Which wasn't an easy thing for him.), Ron knew of one sure fire way to find Harry. The Marauders Map.

Ron ran the whole way, never pausing taking a second glance at people who yelled after him. 'Harry, you idiot don't-do-anything-stupid!' He practically rammed the door down when he got to his destination, the door swinging open and hitting the wall with a loud _bang_! He was surprised at who he'd found.

"Harry!?"

Ron wanted to scream (Either for joy or pent up anxiety, he didn't know which.), but chose to remain silent. Yes, Harry was there, searching through his trunk. The raven haired boy seemed startled, his eyes wide. But that look soon vanished and became one of angry determination. "Go away, Ron..."

Ron only shook his head, stepping up so he was beside Harry as the boy looked through his trunk. "You shouldn't 've run away, Harry. We're worried, Hermione almost broke into tears..." Harry wasn't listening, which sort of annoyed Ron, but considering the situation... "Um, what are you doing...? Harry...?" A feeling of dread hit him, and suddenly Ron knew exactly what Harry was doing. "No way, Harry..."

Harry once again ignored him and took up his Invisibility Cloak and Firebolt. "Just go away, Ron, okay? You can't stop me anyway." His voice was flat and emotionless, and it unsettled Ron. Then Harry stood and began walking toward the window without so much as a glance Ron's way. But Ron wouldn't have that, and he quickly jumped forward and sidestepped Harry, blocking his way. Harry didn't take this interference very well, glaring at Ron with his teeth clinched. "Get out of the way."

"You're not thinking clearly," Ron insisted sharply. He refused to move, opening his arms wide and glared right back at Harry with a note of defiance. "You wanna help, huh? So you've decided to just jump out a window!? Listen..." Be Harry wasn't listening, he was trying to move past Ron. Growling in frustration, Ron grabbed his friends arm. "Harry, listen to me!!"

Harry didn't respond will with this action, his eyes flashing. "Let go!!"

The next thing Ron knew, Harry had pushed him with enough force to send him to the floor. Form what Ron could tell, Harry stood for a moment. He looked just as shocked as Ron felt, his jaw hanging slightly, his eyes wide. But that still hadn't stopped him, and Harry was soon rushing toward the window again, moving around Ron's fallen body and fumbling with his Invisibility Cloak and Firebolt.

He'd barely gone more than a few steps before Ron had lugged himself at Harry's leg, grabbing hold. Harry went crashing to the floor with a loud cry. In moments the two were wrestling viciously; one trying to pin the other down, and the other trying to escape. Neither of them were successful, and Ron would refuse when Harry screamed at him to get off. This is getting them nowhere!

"Quiet it," Ron yelled, desperately trying to keep up his fight, while at the same time he didn't want to risk hurting his friend. "You can't go running off, and you've got to calm down, mate! STOP!"

"No! I'm going to find him, I'm-!"

"Going to get yourself killed, you prat! Dumbledore-"

"DUMBLEDORE! I don't care what Dumbledore says! It's not like he's my _father_!"

Ron suddenly stopped, and Harry took the opportunity to shove the boy off him, thought not as roughly as before. But instead of running, this time Harry just lay there, and Ron could see the tears in his eyes that had yet to fall.

"Dumbledore's not my father," Harry mumbled quietly. "He... Sirius... they all want to be.. They want to be a family for me, but they're not... Not really... I still love them, but I have a dad now... My dad would want me too..." To trailed off uncertainly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"He'd want you to stay," Ron finished as gently as he could manage, "wouldn't he...?" He watched Harry carefully, just in case he tried running for it again. But Harry just sat there, his legs now tucked up to his chin. "You'd get hurt and... you're _dad_ would hate that, right? I know mine would..."

Pause.

"Yeah..." Harry smiled wearily, but still, he didn't let his tears fall. "It's weird, you know...? I have a dad... _My_ dad, for the first time. He's out there, a-and I can't help him." He sniffed, irritably swiping his sleeve over his eyes as a tear escaped him his careful attention, then crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "But I'm not happy really. I'm just scared, Ron. I finally have a family, but he might d-die, and there's nothing I can do to help." He eyes had darkened in a way that scared Ron. Harry's eyes always darkened like that when he was truly angry. "I swear... If anything or anyone hurts him... or worse, I'll... I'll kill them myself."

This declaration made a ice chill run up Ron's spin. Harry had meant what he said. He really did... He was actually very frightening at that moment, his eyes starring straight ahead into nothing... But that expression soon crumpled and disappeared all together.

"I-I should be helping him but I can't..." Harry let out a choked sob, unable to hold it back anymore. 'He shouldn't be holding it back...' Harry buried his face in his arms, shaking his head. "I don't want to loose him, Ron. Not yet. Not when I just found out..."

Ron didn't know what to do, his mind working hard to find a solution to this problem. Then he cautiously crawled over to Harry's side. Then, after a moments hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his friend, speaking quietly soothingly. "Come on, it'll be fine.. . It always is. We're always here for you... Me, Hermione, Sirius... we're all here..."

Harry didn't respond and continued to cry, but made no reaction that would indicate he didn't want Ron's comfort.

It was odd, hugging another boy while he cried (There was the issue of the fact that "boy's don't cry", after all.). Hugging /anyone/ while they cried was off for him. Well, Ginny maybe, his mum, or even Hermione, but Harry...? Well, the only other time he'd seen Harry cry was after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he knew very will what happen then... With You-Know-Who.

What would it be like, if he didn't have a mum or dad...? Just like Harry? What would happen if suddenly his sister or one of his brothers died or were killed? Fred, George, Bill... everyone. Well, Ron remembered how it felt when Ginny disappeared his second year. Pretty awful... It was terrifying, in fact. He'd been torn apart inside...

And suddenly, it didn't seem wrong at all for Harry to cry...

There was a flash of lightening, so bright that it made Ron look up for a moment, startled. He saw Hermione standing in the doorway silently, her hands clasped tightly together over her chest. Her cheeks were flushed from running, and her eyes brimmed with tears ('She's been doing that a lot lately...').

Ron smiled a little and nodded, mouthing "It's okay", and Hermione carefully walked over to join them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The whole of Hogwarts went on with their daily routine, even though trapped indoors because of the storm. The dungeons were now flooding because of the hole the Blast-Ended Skrewts made. Transfiguration going as slowly as usually with a very anxious Professor McGonagall. The sound of rain and thunder drummed against every wall connected to the outside.

But for three friends sitting together on the floor of the Gryffindor Tower, none of that even existed...

~"True friends... Real friends..... I never knew they existed..." (Harry, Ron, Hermione...)~

Everything would be okay...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Dementors Kiss...

Icy, scabby gray hands, gripping his neck. The hideous breath brushing his face. The fog, screaming and hysterical laughter that was threatening to drown him completely. All that was broken suddenly, though not completely. For a moment James wondered why could even think, why the screaming and laughing was growing quieter. The gaping mouth threatening to suck out his soul faulted and backed up a small degree, as if it were looking toward something.

Something _was_ there, just outside the fog and the screaming. The sound of something running toward him. Loud barking, snarling, howling.

And, on the other side of the fog, a huge black shape come out of nowhere and collided with the Dementor holding him.

The fog lifted a bit more, but the feeling of fear still remained as he began to shiver feverishly, beads of sweat forming over his face. He felt ill, horribly, horrible ill. From where he lay, James could make out Snape's still form as the Dementor bending over him turned its attention toward the intruder, but it did not move. The black creature had jumped at one of the two Dementors standing by James, the one performing the Dementors Kiss. It had sunk its huge jaws into its robed arm. The Dementor was trying to get it off, but the animal was very determined, like it was trying to rip that horrid rotting gray arm off. It was a... A dog...? Yes. A huge, black... It _couldn't_ be...

"Sirius...?"

Sirius... Padfoot, he's alive...?

James cried out in horror as another Dementor came up behind the Animagus and grasped him by the neck. Sirius yelped in pain, whimpering and trying to struggle from the creatures' grasp, but the Dementor was too strong. He tried craning his neck, looking for something he could bite, scratch, _harm_ in anyway, but there was nothing.

Sirius was losing.

No.

"Let him go," he screamed weakly, trying to get their attention. They couldn't kill Sirius, they couldn't. 'You want me! Just kill me!!'

The Dementor did release Sirius, though, throwing him to the hard stone ground with a loud _Thump_!

The fog was trying to move in on him again, the screaming was trying to fill his mind, the laughter, but he didn't let that stop him. James fought, struggled through the haze and reached forward until his hands finally came in contact with Sirius' furry body. He was still breathing, though very shallowly. A low whimper was sounded with each labored breath.

James didn't care that the Dementors were coming for him again, reaching out. Didn't care about the fog or the screaming or the laughter. All cared about was his friend. Sirius was in danger and hurt. They couldn't take him. The Dementors would know the dog was a threat, and they would try killing him, too. 'They couldn't kill Sirius, they couldn't. No, no, no...'

He buried his face in the black fur, squeezing his eyes shut. They wouldn't get him. They wouldn't.

All three Dementors towered over them, making sure there was no escape.

'Don't worry... I'll protect you this time...'

Screaming.

Laughing...

One Dementor swooped down toward its waiting victim. Cold hands brushing James' face once again.

"Expecto patronum!! _Expecto_ _patronum_!!!"

The next minute would be a confusing blur to James later on.

The Dementors had moved away all as one, reeling as a large, shapeless, silvery form lunged at them. A blinding light. A Patronus. Shoes pounding against the ground. Someone shouting, gasping for air.

"Sirius! _Sirius_!?"

They were alone again... The Dementors had melted back into the darkness. The Patronus was gone. The echoing screams were fading...

Someone had fallen down next them. James could see the person wore brown, tattered robes. He was breathing heavily, a wand clutched in his fist. His hands trembled, reaching out for James.

"Sirius. James.. Oh God..."

James looked up into a pair of tortured brown eyes, eyes which widened considerably. The man reached out and grabbed his shoulders, squeezing gently. "J... James...? James, is this really you?" His eyes flickered to Sirius, panic etched in them. He couldn't separate his attention from either of them. "Are you two alright...?"

Those kind eyes... The same. But his hair was brushed with gray, and his eyes looked tired and sorrowful.

James' face was totally blank and unblinking, before a small yet joyful smile spread over his lips. "Hi, Moony."

Lupin's eyes were filling with tears as he smiled back. "Hello, Prongs..."

James was beginning to feel sleepy. He was feeling strangle warm inside. A feeling of peace and comfort that was washing over him in waves, lulling him into the calming darkness. But one thought came to his lips, his voice full of curiosity.

"What's your happy memory, Moony?"

Then there was black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lupin could only smile as his friend fell into sleep. Sirius was alright, just stunned at the moment.

Then he couldn't hold it back any longer, and Lupin carefully pulled James' sleeping form into a gentle hug. They would never let James leave again. Never.

"This is my happy memory, James..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

What do you think? REVIEW!!!

Coming Soon: Troubled Minds

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Arch One: To Trust Your Allies

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine nor are any of the items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

Thank you all who've reviewed!!! One of these days I'm going to go in and get aaaall the names of the people who reviewed, and I've write 'em all down here!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Thanks for liking my story!!!

READ OOON!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or a part of a flashback

To Trust Your Allies

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"But I'm not happy really. I'm just scared, Ron. I finally have a family, but he might d-die, and there's nothing I can do to help." Harry's eyes darkened... "I swear... If anything or anyone hurts him... or worse, I'll... I'll kill them myself."

Harry Potter ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Found (Part 2), by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you okay? Can you move?"

He had his eyes squeezed shut, his body wrecked with tremors and his head was pounding. 'Bloody Dementors-... ah!' The back of his neck flared with pain as a hand touched it. That hand quickly shot away, and the voice came back, as worried as ever.

"Sirius, can you hear me?"

'Of course I can,' he wanted to say, but instead a low whining noise came from his throat. Sirius' body hurt, his shoulder aching with waves of pain (Was it broken?). It hurt to breath. Sirius could even hear is own breath coming out in quiet gasps. That Dementor had really gotten him. They are much stronger, physically, than they might appear...

Sirius broke through the clouds of nausea and chill that had plagued him moments before, desperate to ride himself of the feeling; one that still haunted him from his years in Azkaban. Going through it again wasn't the most pleasant experience...

Lupin was bending over him, a hand resting gently on his head. 'Always so worried about me, Lupin?' Sirius wanted to laugh, but he soon found that Lupin was trying to examine him, lifting up his right eyelid and allowing cold air to sting bare eyeball. Growling, Sirius moved his head sharply (No too much though, even that slight movement was painful.), blinking away the cold as Lupin frowned at him. He could be such a frustrating man sometimes.

The last thing he remembered was Dementors... A silver creature... A wolf, maybe? Something like that, and...

'JAMES!!'

More of the fog had cleared from his mind and panic hit home. Or _course_. The reason he got hurt in the first place, why he attacked the Dementor. He was trying to help James. Sirius raised his head quickly, ignoring the pain, then he noticed he couldn't move his body. For a moment Sirius feared he was paralyzed before he realized there was something laying on him. And turn and saw...

James... All he could make out was a head of messy black hair. James was trying to hold onto him, even as he slept. Mentally, Sirius smiled affectionately. 'Always the hero, you bloody fool...'

A wave of nausea and dizziness it him, and Sirius could barely find it within himself to keep his head up. He grunted with effort, but in the end he had to lay his head on the ground, waiting for the feeling to pass. He felt cold.

While trying to will away his own discomfort and pain, Sirius didn't see as Lupin moved again.

"I'm going to move him off you. You'll need to change into a human so I can check if you're okay. And chocolate is poison to dogs." Of course, chocolate. It would help ride him of these feelings. "It wasn't very smart to charge it like that, you could be dead right now.... But it you hadn't run ahead..." Sigh. "Feel lucky that thing didn't break your neck."

Sirius let out another low whine, gesturing his head as much as he could toward James. 'But what about James? Is he okay? Is he hurt?'

Lupin saw Sirius' reaction and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I think he's just in shock.... No, calm _down_! He's _fine_, Sirius. Just fast asleep." Lupin disappeared from view. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see him lifting James carefully. Sirius felt the weight leave him. He could breath a lot easier, too. Lupin laid James on his back, carefully adjusting his head so he was comfortable. For a moment, Lupin paused, as if he saw something on James' neck... Then he was moving again (Putting something in his pocket...?). After a moment of looking around, Lupin nodded seriously toward Sirius. "Change."

Sirius did so. His body screamed in protest the whole while, but it was over quickly. He still felt ill and shivered as if from the cold, damp air, but of course this was only because of the Dementors. He was hardly even aware of Lupin checking him, poking him in the sides and shoulders. Sirius soon discovered that his left shoulder was badly bruised, and he hissed in pain. His neck was also just bruised, but both hurt terribly. "Stop it--" His words were cut off as a chunk of chocolate was shoved into his open mouth. He nearly choked in the process, but he managed to chew and swallow it.

He wanted to yell, but Lupin had already backed off, nodding. "You'll be fine," he said matter-of-factually, getting to his feet. "I need to check on Severus, he's not moving..."

But Sirius didn't care about _that_ man. He cared about James. He turned, his eyes landing on James. He was really looking at his friend for the first time since they'd found him. Sirius' throat tightened.

The man would've appeared completely dead, a corpse, if it weren't for the tremor-like shivers that followed him even into unconsciousness. His chest lifted and fell, his breath coming out in shaky gasps. James' skin had become horribly white and damp with a cold sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. He was dirty, disheveled, and...

"Blood," he said aloud, his voice barely a whisper, reaching out to examine James for himself. The man's round glasses were scratched and bent. Carefully, Sirius removed those glasses, finding that they were partially stuck there from the drying blood. Instead of fixing them he simply pocketed them for the moment, otherwise they might fall off and get lost... The blood... The sight and smell made Sirius even more nauseous than he already was. His heart was aching in a was that he couldn't explain in words. Memories and old guilt rising anew in his mind. 'What's happened to him...? James.' "Lupin, he's bleeding..."

There was a sudden pained gasped, probably from Lupin.

"It's mine."

Sirius tensed (That voice wasn't Lupin...) and slowly looked back. 'No, not now...' But sure enough, the cold, bitter voice had originated for none other than Severus _Snape_. Sirius hadn't really registered the fact that the man had been there the whole time, but now he knew very well...

Lupin must've been checking him for injury as well, because Snape was holding his friends wrist in a tight grip. His fingers were practically digging into Lupin's flesh. Lupin was flinching as if in pain, his teeth gritted, which practically made Sirius' blood boil. But before Sirius could voice his thoughts Snape gave a grunt of disgust, releasing Lupin roughly and started to stand. "I shouldn't known you all would do something like this. All those pranks. You're all Animagus, aren't you? Besides the werewolf." He shot a cold sneer at Lupin, who was rubbing his wrist tenderly. "All those rumors of strange animals roaming the Forbidden Forest, the school grounds... I should've seen."

Sirius growled, narrowing his eyes. His voice was dripping with venom as he spat, "You could never keep your big nose out of our business, could you-!?"

"Hardly," Snape said loudly, drowning out Sirius' voice. Sirius could tell he'd made Snape angry, his face eyes flashing. "A group felony, it would appear..." He had an edge to his voice, one which indicated that he was threatening them. That threat would probably have something to do with giving this information to the Ministry if he had the chance...

Since he could kill Snape (Though he desperately wanted to.), Sirius would just remind himself to put a very powerful Memory Charm on the git later...

"What are you two doing here," Snape demanded, his gave shifting back and forth between Sirius and Lupin. "Why are you here? _Damn_ you both!"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "We're here for the same reason you are. And unlike you we have the _right_ to be here!"

"Dumbledore sent us word," Lupin said, his voice very even. "And it's a got thing we came, for both of you. That Dementor was going to-"

"I don't care," Snape shouted sharply. "And even so, _why_ are you just standing around!? The Dementors we most likely come back here! LEAVE!!"

"I don't think so, the Dementors w--"

"Why bother with him, Remus," Sirius demanded, though he refused to leave James' said. "The old fool is better off dead, anyway. I can't even understand it when someone saves his life, just like with _James_! Absolutely _no_ sense of gratitude!"

Snape stiffened and looked straight into Sirius' eyes as he spoke, "Go back to the dark, slimy hole you crawled out of, Black..."

Sirius' angry was to strong to put into words, but he was screaming in his head. 'Die Snape, just drop dead!!!'

Lupin sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you just accept our help, Severus?"

Snape cut him off sharply, seething, "I don't want your help, Lupin!"

Lupin, however, hadn't given up on helping the man, no matter what Snape said. Why? Sirius would never know (But Lupin always did have a very kind nature.). "You're hurt..." Lupin reached out toward Snape, who had his hand pressed firmly over some sort of wound in his chest. It looked as if it were still bleeding, and Snape's pale hands were covered in crimson. His heavy robes were also wet with rainwater (As were Sirius and Lupin.), but also with blood; barely visible amongst the many folds of dark cloth. He might've even been suffering for blood lose, but it was hard to tell, he being so pale to begin with.

"Of course I'm hurt," Snape snarled, moving out of Lupin's reach, half staggering. "_He_," Snape pointed juttingly at the sleeping James, the motion almost throwing him off balance, "was trying to kill me!"

How dare he accuse James... How dare he! "He wouldn't _hurt_ you unless you were trying to _hurt_ him," Sirius roared, glaring for all he's worth. All the years that they'd spent in Snape's presence, he wasn't about to listen to him bad mouth James of all people. _Not_ now! When Snape simply glared right back with a certain amount of mocking, Sirius decided that 'glaring' just wasn't enough, and took his wand (Which he'd recently "exchanged" at Ollivander's) from his robe pocket. Snape, apparently unarmed, looked more than a little angry now. "You would do best not to open you mouth, Snape, or you might regret it..." His voice was barely a whisper, but quiet deadly in tone.

Snape hissed, his eyes narrowing as he stood his full height, looking unintimidated by Sirius' threat. "You would attack an unarmed man...?"

"Wouldn't you!?"

Snape make a noise that was something between a snicker and a exclamation of disgust. Damn Slytherin...

Sirius gave into the urge of bring the man bodily harm, moving to attack.

"_Enough_," Lupin barked (No pun intended.), so loudly that Sirius stopped in his tracks, and even Snape looked faintly surprised (It was very rare at the quiet, calm Remus J. Lupin shouted at the top of his lungs). Snape's display of what some might of considered "surprise" soon vanished into the bitter look he always had when in the presence of James, Sirius or Remus (Peter is not included in this, because the wimp didn't even deserve a bitter look, much less any attention at all.). Snape and Sirius shifted uncomfortably under Lupin's sharp gaze, until the man was certain that they had stopped. "Don't forget your agreement," Lupin said gravely, his glaze drifting between the two men. "You must trust each other, and that also means that you shouldn't be at each others throats all the time."

Yes, Sirius remembered all too well the agreement that he and Snape made at the end of Harry's school term last year, just after the Tri-Wizards Tournament. It was a moment he rather regretted at this time. What he would give to just blow Snape away...

Snape didn't seem to agree with this either, but took it in the same manner as Sirius: with bitter regret. He sneered, "No need to state the obvious, Lupin. I'm-" He was cut off as Lupin thrusted a piece of chocolate in his face (Lupin had eaten some himself already... So _that's_ why he was so calm...). Snape blinked, his nose wrinkling in disgust when realized what it was.

"Eat it," Lupin order simply. "It will help with what the Dementors-"

Snape growled, snatching the chocolate from Lupin's hands, interrupting his sentence. "I know very well what it does! I am _not_ ignorant!"

Lupin just shrugged, not taking any insult to Snape's behavior, but it pissed off Sirius worse than ever. Oh, how he _hated_ that man. 'Damn bloody git...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Damn you, Black...'

Once again, humiliated and nearly killed by these men. And now in debt to _Black_ of all people (After all, Black interrupted that Dementor at the last moment...). This was yet another fact he would have the displeasure of living with. First Potter, now these two... At least Potter was unconscious. That would help, considering...

Snape composed himself, despite the fact that he was a mess. The Dementor that had grabbed him left a feeling of nausea in its wake. His head wasn't as clear and sharp as it should've been. His hands were shaking (To his utter embarrassment.), and the memories that the Dementors had forced him to relive still clear in his mind.

But he wouldn't let Black and Lupin notice this. No.

He hide his hands in the folds of his robes, annoyed with the cold, damp weight from rain and blood that had soaked his robes. Snape didn't know that he could easily bleed to death at this point... But even so, he wouldn't show anymore weakness than he already had to Black and Lupin. Never again...

His mind set on heading for the Portkey, Snape suddenly strode in the direction of his fallen wand, practically shoving Lupin out of his way, and still holding the chocolate he'd been given. Snape's wand lay a few feet ahead of where Potter was asleep with Black knelt in front of him. Black tensed and stood tall as Snape neared, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Snape almost smirked, satisfied that Black was so wary of him even while unarmed. But he just brushed right by him and Potter, robes bellowing, plucking his wand from the damp ground. While his back was turned to both Black and Lupin he stuffed the chocolate into his mouth, eating and swallowing it quickly (He didn't want Lupin's help, but he needed to be able to think clearly. And chocolate was disgusting concoction altogether..).

Dementors could be such horrid pests. Hate them...

Almost immediately his mind cleared, his hands stopped trembling, the nausea left him. But there had been traces of his own blood still on Snape's hands, giving the sweet chocolate an added, bitter taste. The smell of it filled his nostrils, nearly making him gage. He grimaced in disgust, wiping his muddy wand and bloody hands on his robes in an attempt to clean them, glancing at Black out of the corner of his eye.

Black was eyeing him steadily, his eyes slightly narrow.

Lupin was offering him some chocolate as well ('Does this man always have chocolate with him?'). When the man didn't respond, Lupin got annoyed and simple shoved the substance into Black's mouth. Surprised and totally caught off guard, Black began choking. Lupin turned from Black, ignoring his vehement cursing. "Why _did_ James attack you, Severus," Lupin asked gravely, his eyes darting to his unconscious friend.

Snape was getting annoy by the way the two fussed over _Potter_.

Instead of commenting, Snape raised his wand. Black tensed and started to raise his wand as well, but Snape had already turned from him and toward the pile of rumble near the collapsed wall. The body was still laying there, half buried. Snape held his wand ready, though, just in case, approaching to body with caution. Lupin must've seen the body, his eyes widening in dread and horror. "What have you done, Severus!?"

That was fine... Just fine. He goes through all this trouble and suddenly he's accused of murder!

Wonderful... Ungrateful...

"You would be good to know I have literally saved your precious Potter's life," he said slowly, dangerously. Maybe he had agreed to trust Black, but the agreement had nothing to do with verbal bantering. "Lucius," he wedged his boot under the body before him, turning the man over so Black and Lupin could see the mans pale face, "was so good as to... disclose some facts about my station as a Death Eater."

Lupin and Black were silent, starring at Malfoy. The man was more bruised than bloody, with a few scratches along his face and arms, which were now exposed because his robe sleeves had ripped. All of it could be easily healed, and he wasn't dead, after all. Snape had seen much worse in his time; and though Lupin and Black seemed shocked, Snape assumed that they had, also. Lupin took a step forward, ready to check on Malfoy, but Snape held up a hand to halt him.

"There's no need to look after him. He will live."

Lupin looked worried. Imagine that, _worried_ about someone like Lucius Malfoy! "But--"

"Did you not hear what I said? He would sooner cast the Killing Curse on us if we were in his position!"

Lupin found this hard to believe. "Even a fellow Death Eater...?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, frowning. "You know very well. _Especially_ a fellow Death Eater." Such a stupid question. "So just go back to fretting over Potter and leave Malfoy _be_!"

"Look, Snape," Black growled, walking forward until he was right in his face. "Our goal here is to get everyone back and _alive_. It doesn't matter _who_ he is at this point!"

Snape snorted, crossing his arms. "Idiotic Gryffindor honor. I would expect you to grow out of it by now. Both of you."

"Nor have you grown out of being a Slytherin. As nasty and cruel as ever." Black sneered, looking as disguised as Snape had ever seen him. "I don't know _why_ Dumbledore puts his trust in someone like you."

That's it, Snape couldn't hold it in anymore and he exploded, "Feel luckily that I didn't give in and just curse Potter myself when I had the chance-!!!"

Black grabbed Snape by the collar, squeezing with surprising strength, an almost maniacal glint in his dark eyes. He looked almost as mad as Potter had seemed earlier... "You BASTARD," he roared, "I'll kill you if you ever even think of hurting him!!!"

"Get off, Black!! Get _off_!!" But Black, unlike Snape at the moment, didn't have blind rage on his side. He couldn't get Black off. He cursed viciously, bringing his wand to Black's throat, ready to just kill him there. He could get off with murder if it was in self-defense. against a wanted killer

But Dumbledore-

(Severus and Dumbledore, just before he left for Diagon Alley.)

_/"Please... Place petty hatred aside, Severus. Just this once is all I ask."/_

/"Yes... Never again, Albus..... What you're asking for a miracle..."/

/"What I am asking for, is that you will _try_... I know this is asking much of you, but you are the only one here fully capable... Please, Severus."/

'I can't kill him.... damn...'

But he wasn't strong enough to fight back at he moment. To much blood... He couldn't betray Dumbledore's trust...

His thoughts were interrupted by Lupin, who had come between them and shoved Black away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape stumbled along with Sirius, both still glaring there rage at each other. But Lupin looked just as enraged as both of them. "Stop fighting for once," he shouted. "If you two are so eager to see bloodshed than just _look_ around you!" He paused, breath deeply. His breath shuttering with suppressed emotion. Lupin could stay calm in most situations, but this was different. _Very_ different. "Wait for another occasion to do this, because now is not the time. My guess is that there are more Dementors still out there, looking for us, and will probably manage to kill all of us if they make there way here. Do you think this is the time to act like brainless adolescents!?"

Lupin waited, but both men remained silent. He took this is as a "no".

"Good..." He turned to Snape and spoke, addressing him politely. "Severus."

Snape's head raised slightly, but then he merely crossed his arms, wand still in hand. "Yes," he asked quietly, as if he were trying to control his voice.

"Do you know of a place we could hide, or go to? We can't Apparate and leave James like this, for whatever reason." When it looked like Snape was going to say something, Lupin continued hurriedly while raising his hands, "Whatever you might otherwise think, we need to stay together. For the safety of all of us. The Ministry would've sent people out by now to find or hunt out the Dementors..."

Sirius jerked suddenly, like he'd been shocked. "They wouldn't come here, would they? Not this far out?"

Lupin sighed, frowning, his eyes drifting to James for a moment. "I think you ran into those Dementors by accident. They were probably heading toward town, were there are more people. These passages were just dark and convenient enough for them to travel through." His eyes landed on Malfoy, his mind still piecing together all elements of the situation. "I doubt even Voldemort trusted James to stay in the area, not if he was wandering off... He sent Malfoy to make sure he was around... for the Dementors to..." He could feel his throat locking.

'Damn you to hell, Voldemort...'

Snape looked away, his face calculating. "We won't need to stay here. A Portkey is waiting for... _us_..." He was straining with the words "we" and "us", as if they were trying to intrude on his own personal matter. "Dumbledore won't be please with me, bringing extra baggage along with me. And I doubt my students will find _him_ very welcoming." He gestured toward Sirius, who just pointedly ignored his meaning.

"I think your students will manage," Sirius stated, crossing his arms.

Lupin nodded. 'Good, so they could leave. Straight to Hogwarts.' "Severus, if you would be so kind as to place a Memory Charm on Malfoy, just in case. Sirius, help me with James."

Sirius obeyed immediately while Snape paused for a few seconds, obviously not very pleased about taking orders from someone else other than Dumbledore or... Voldemort, or much less a _werewolf_.

Lupin shivered, kneeling down with Sirius over James' body. "How can we move him," he asked, unsure. "He'll too heavy to carry, and be can't risk waking him." Sirius didn't respond. Why...? "Sirius...?" He looked up.

Sirius was still next to him, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut and a hand clasped over his mouth. He looked like he was about to vomit. "H-He looks like a corpse," he whispered, his voice shaking and muffled by his hand. "I can't... I can't stand looking at him like this..."

"Sirius, you need to hold together," Lupin said quietly so Snape wouldn't hear. "Please. Wait until we're out of here, then we won't have to worry anymore...Okay?"

Lupin waited. Then Sirius took deep breath he nodded, his eyes opening. His eyes looked so much stronger than before. "Right," he said firmly. "I suppose I could use 'Mobilicorpus'..." He glanced at his new wand, grimacing. "I'd hate to use something like that on him..."

"Swallow your misfortunes, Black," Snape muttered (So he _could_ hear them...), the tip of his wand glowing as his Memory Charm did its work. "Whatever can get him out of here quickly. And I doubt his body is taking to the Cruciatus Curse very well..."

"Cruciatus Curse!?"

Snape shot Sirius an annoyed looked. "You've probably experienced it as many times as I have, Black. You should know the signs by now.... Hmpf! Don't look so worried. Malfoy would have done much worse had he been alone with Potter any longer. Malfoys usually enjoy such sadistic pleasures, along with many others." His face showed an expression of distaste. "They live up to their bad reputation..."

"But you stopped him..." The thought struck Lupin like a volt of electricity.

_/'Malfoy would have done much worse had he been alone with Potter any longer...'/_

Snape had stopped Malfoy...? _Snape_, of all people? He'd attacked another Death Eater, a Malfoy, knowing the personal risk in doing so...

Maybe he could be trusted after all...?

Lupin's eyes were wide, his mouth almost gapping in awe. He couldn't help it. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape started, looking up from his work on Malfoy (He seemed to be done, but was checking over his work.). "What?" He said this in a tone that added 'Did I hear you correctly...?'

Sirius frowned. "Why are you thanking _him_, he didn't-"

"Sirius! If Severus hadn't gotten here when he did who knows what Malfoy might've done to him!"

Sirius' jaw snapped shut as he was about to saw something, a rather guilty look crossing his face. He turned to Snape. "I..."

"I don't want to hear it," Snape said quickly, waving them off. "The Portkey is waiting at the London Bridge passage, a mile from here, I think... We will need to walk on foot along with Potter, but it should take too long." He lifted the hood of his cloak, adjusting it tightly. "We can't be seen, though I doubt there is anyone else down here at the moment. We would hear them. Sound carries very far in these passages..."

'Unless they're trying not to be heard...'

Snape held his wand in his hand, and said firmly, "_Point_ _Me_."

As Lupin and Sirius watched, Snape's wand spun once before pointing deeper into the passages, opposite of where they'd all come in the first place. All they could see was black, and this wasn't a good sign, as far as Lupin was concerned.

He pointed in the direction his wand indicated. "This way..." Snape took a few stepped, and tipped over dangerously. Even as Lupin moved for him he caught himself at the last moment, cursing.

Lupin took a step toward Snape, concerned. "Are you...?" He saw how much blood had stained Snape's robes, saw how incredibly pale his hands were. "Severus, you're bleeding to death."

"I'll be fine," he said stubbornly, already walking, his hand once again clutched over his wound.

Lupin starred after him, disappointed (Though he didn't know any spells that could stop bleeding, anyway...). Just when maybe they were getting somewhere with the man... Well, maybe Sirius wasn't...

Sirius had turned to James, pointing his wand. He whispered "Mobilicorpus," and James slowly lifted into the air.

Then they were walking.

In all true it was a horrible experience. Sirius listened carefully for sounds from the tunnels while Lupin paid attention to where they were going, using a Lighting Charm so they could see. In the end, Snape was lagging just behind all of them, probably due to his lack of full strength. Snape had to use his wand a few more times during their journey as they met a number of twists and turns. Though it was just a back up. All of them, including Snape, knew the way to the London Bridge passageway. Lupin had used it himself once or twice when he was too young to Apparate legally. But that had been years ago, and he had no use for the passages since he got his license.

The worst part of the situation was James... Hanging lifelessly out in front of them like a freakish marionette, his head lolling slightly. Lupin saw why Sirius didn't want to cast the spell in the first place...

And having to keep his thoughts and feelings bottled inside for the time being was driving Lupin mad...

They must've been halfway there when Snape nearly collapsed again, the man gasping in pain. "I'm fine," he insisted as both Lupin and Sirius moved toward him. He was sounding a lot stronger than he looked. "Just keep moving..." His breathing became heavy, labored.

To Lupin's surprise, Sirius was the one that moved to Snape's side. Sirius grabbed Snape's left arm and placed it around his shoulders and then put his other right arm around Snape's waist, supporting most of the man's weight. Snape was to weak from blood lose to make any protests or give a fight, but he was grumbling, his expression hidden beneath his hood. "Bloody Gryffindors..." (Snape would just have to wait until he was strong before he could hex Sirius for this...)

Then they were walking again, in total silence, Sirius having to half drag Snape along (The man refused to be levitated about like James.). Snape would still have to use his wand to point the way from time to time, but they were coming closer to their dissention. Lupin kept a close watch on James while Sirius helped Snape.

The only sounds they could truly hear were the dripping from the rain above and their own footsteps on the cold stone. The air was still very chilling, and probably even more so in these passages...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The streets of the Underground had long since been abandoned. Most people had locked themselves into buildings, or their own homes or shops. All of them knew by now what terror awaited them on the streets.

Many had already fallen victim.

Arthur Weasley shivered as the rain continued to fall, though now in the form of a faint, icy mist.

They had come across three bodies already. Two of which, "luckily", were old Wizards with weak hearts, unable to handle what was happening to them. The other, a middle aged Witch... She didn't meet as merciful a fate...

The number of victims was uncountable at this point. Who knew how many the other teams had come across. More and more Dementors had been sighted before they left, reaching up to a count of thirteen (A very unlucky number.). But even with this fact and possible omen, the Ministry team was doing their best to keep faith, to block off their own feelings of dread and fear. It would only be used against them in the end.

But now they were drawing nearer.

They could feel it.

Mr. Weasley could feel it.

There was movement...

'Expecto patronum," he thought, 'Expecto patronum, expecto patronum...'

Two dark shapes glide from the shadows, arms outstretched...

'Oh, God... Please...'

Fear gripped him, fog tried to move in. But no, he would be stronger than that.

'.... Charlie, Percy, be alright when this is over....'

'Molly, everyone, I love you...'

'I love you all...'

And Mr. Weasley rushed forward with the others.

All rushing to face their nightmares...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The passage that they were looking for should be no more than a few yards ahead. They'd been walking for quiet some time, but they trusted that they had been going in the right direction.

The silence was broken as a curse whizzed by Snape's head.

They all stopped suddenly, spinning around.

The attack had come quickly, and none of them had heard anyone approaching. But it was too late now. Luckily their enemies were pretty far away (Their voices were so far in the distance that even the echo faded once it reached them, and they were unable to identify any of the curses that were thrown at them.). Lupin screamed "Nox!" and his lighting spell was canceled out. Everything was near black, they could only make out faint moving silhouettes. They couldn't see their attackers and now their attackers wouldn't see them. But they were getting closer.

Another curse came flying their way. Snape and Sirius moved away from each other, both backing up to a wall. Sirius got one wall while Lupin and Snape got the other. The impact of Sirius' body against the cold, hard stone caused jolts of pain to shoot through his still fresh bruises. He hissed in pain.

"James! GET JAMES!!"

Sirius had almost missed it, but Lupin's panicked cries made him realize it. James was still hanging in the air as the curses came flying past as brief spurts of bright light, like wild fairies. In a panic, Sirius canceled the spell suddenly ("Finite Incantatem!"), and James fell. The impact with the ground only lessened by a carefully cast spell by Lupin. Sirius was screaming.

"Run!! Come _on_!!"

"Who is that!?"

"It doesn't matter! RUN!!"

"WAIT!"

"AARGH!!!" Some sort of curse had barely missed a direct hit on Snape, getting him in the shoulder. The effects of the curse couldn't be determined unless they took a close look, be he wasn't about to check now. Snape nearly collapsed against the wall, supporting himself with his left hand against the cold stone, still flinging curses right back at their attackers. "Cast the spell on Potter! MOVE HIM!!"

"I can't," Sirius screamed back, "they'll hit him. Moony (It was only safe to use names that their attacks couldn't identify.) get _out_ of there!"

Lupin tried moving for James, but got shot in the ankle. He cried out in pain, nearly falling.

"Get James!! Get him out!"

Sirius pointed his wand at James, who was still laying in the middle of the passage in the line of fire. "Moony, get ready!" Lupin nodded. "_Accio_!"

James was suddenly flung toward Lupin, who caught him in the chest. Both men went down, however, crashing to the floor.

Chaos...

"It doesn't matter anymore," Snape screamed. "Just wake him! NOW!"

"I'm trying! 'Enervate' isn't working! He's not in a normal state of sleep!"

"Stupefy! Dammit!" Sirius fought against the pain, still pressing himself against the wall. "We can't even see them, who are we fighting!?"

Snape cursed. "This isn't working!"

"Shut-up!!"

"We're loosing this! _Wake_ _him_!!"

"PADFOOT!! J-James!!"

James...

"What!? What's happened!?"

James had awoken...

"Wha--....?"

........

Chaos...

"Oh.... _Merlin_....."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How _could_ you, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head, starring into the fire. His office didn't seem as... "Alive" as usual. Even Fawkes was still, silent as he stood on his perch, watching. The fire bird could tell something was wrong... "I don't understand what you're asking, Minerva."

McGonagall shook her head, her lips set in a tight line. "Sir, I don't see why you had to tell him--"

"And keep this from him," he interrupted quietly. McGonagall didn't answer. Turned his brilliant pale blue eyes at her, gazing seriously through his half-moon spectacles. "What would you have me do, Minerva? Lie to him? About such a thing..."

"But... But what if he tells his fellow students... Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley..."

"They needed to know so they too could understand. They would have to so they could be there for Harry... Harry will need them right now. More than ever."

"..... And what of Severus?"

Silence.

Dumbledore wouldn't admit his own dread for the mans safety. Asking him to find James was much to ask, when he'd done so much already. Severus Snape was a good man, though rather vicious at times. Severus refused be seen as what he really is, and is satisfied with playing the silent hero. But if Severus was injured, or seen by another Death Eater...

Merlin help him...

"Albus...? What are you thinking about, Albus?" She was looking at him curiously, though worriedly.

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing, Minerva..." He smiled, totally masking his thoughts, though he didn't feel very enthusiastic about doing so at the moment... (Though he should be used to it by now, he does it so often!) "Let us go to the Great Hall. Lunch will be starting soon, and it wouldn't be good to show up late." A faint rumbling could be heard, though not as pronounced as earlier. "I'm sure there are many Slytherins wanting to know if their dungeons are still in tact..."

He didn't wait for an answer before walking, McGonagall following close behind. Their footsteps echoed slightly in the empty hallways, their robes brushing and rustling over the stone floors. Soon they neared the Great Hall, a student or two rushed by them now and then, eager to get to lunch. The faint sound of chattering could he heard just ahead, which soon became a distant roar. They had walked in silence, for a while in step with each other, before McGonagall cleared her throat, whispering

"I haven't heard any noise since we left your office... What do you make of that?"

Yes, indeed Dumbledore had noticed. But surely Hagrid had done enough already. Dumbledore didn't expect him to keep up the act for too long... "I think he may be exhausted... Or perhaps the Blast-Ended Skrewts are exhausted?"

".... Albus, I really have no idea." They entered the Great Hall. It was half full of students from various houses. Very few faculty members had arrived either. That was a good thing... "Surely that will cause problems, they might go and try looking for their headmaster in the dungeons..."

"Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly, shaking his head as they reached their table and took a seat. "One thing you must realize... Slytherins are not Gryffindor. Very few could risk suck a thing..."

"I know, but _Albus_..."

Hm... How to describe cowardice to a Gryffindor...?

"... Severus is going to be furious when he sees."

McGonagall sounded very uncertain as she said this, as if she were displaying only faint hope. Was she so certain that Severus wouldn't live...?

"I know, Minerva, but Severus will just have to do a bit of cleaning."

McGonagall gave him a look. "A 'little'.... .... Dear me, Albus, look."

Dumbledore followed her gaze to the Gryffindor table.

There, Harry sat with his friends Ron and Hermione, chatting quietly. Ron was telling some sort of joke to which Harry laughed, if not very enthusiastically.

Dumbledore knew he'd pull through...

Such a strong boy...

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, the expression reaching his eyes for the first time since he'd told Harry... the "news". McGonagall looked just short of shocked, her jaw dropped for a moment before snapping tightly shut. "I don't believe it," she whispered, her voice almost laughing with joy. "How can any child look so calm, knowing what he knows..."

"You would be shocked, Minerva." He took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

".... You were right, Albus..." She bowed her had. "I am sorry I doubted your judgment..."

"Everyone has their doubts... We would not be human if we didn't have them, nor would we be truly alive. That way we know our own limitations. A doubt had helped me make my decision to tell the boy, and now look how it's turned out." Sip. "But we can all make mistakes... We all have, and we will again," He smirked and winked, "From time to time."

McGonagall starred at him. ".... Indeed...."

Dumbledore just smiled. "You worry far too much, Minerva..."

McGonagall sighed. The two watched as more professors and students joined them in the hall. Everyone was accounted for within the next few minutes, and nothing seemed out of place. Dumbledore watched the enchanted ceiling as the rain clouds and lightening finally began to fade into blue and sunlight...

Then an intense tremor hit the school, like an earthquake.

It was intense, like nothing they'd experienced that day. And Dumbledore knew at once, while everyone else sat, glancing around in confusion. He stood.

McGonagall was startled. "W-What!? The Skrewts!?"

"No," he said gravely. "The Skrewts aren't causing this..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(A few moments before the "quake".)

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry smiled a bit, but only a bit. "Yeah, Ron, thanks..."

"You really should eat," Hermione insisted gently, smiling a little. "You look hungry."

Silence...

Hermione smiled. "You know, I'm very glade you came, Harry. It is very brave of you."

Harry brightened ever so slightly. "Really...?"

Ron and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Ron added loudly. Then quietly he said, "You're Dad'll be really proud, ya' know?"

Harry thought he actually blushed a little at that thought. Thanks to his friends he had a new hope... and the very _thought_ of making his father _proud_ made Harry feel warm inside. "You think so?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, how many times--"

Her voice, however, was soon drowned out by a loud rumbling noise.

Everything was shaking and vibrating madly. The floor, the chairs, the plates and goblets. Even the floating candles were flickering wildly. It came so suddenly that a number of students screamed in panic throughout the Great Hall. A number of goblets either fell or were tipped over by accident as students stood up suddenly. Harry saw a Ravenclaw attempt to stand up from his seat, but only succeeded in falling to the floor. A number of others followed in suit.

All of this only took fifteen seconds... Then it was gone.

The hall was full with the sound of chattering students once more, all nervous and ever terrified about what just occurred. The professors had all stood at the faculty table, all talking rapidly to each other, especially the very nervous DADA Professor Dorrey. Dumbledore was trying to bring order to them all, but none would listen.

"The Skrewts really made a bad one, that time," Ron said shakily, getting to his feet.

"That was NOT a Blast-Ended Skrewt," Hermione croaked, looking pale with fright. "Three of them couldn't cause THAT...!"

"Ron! Oi, Ron, are you okay!?"

"Yeah, are you hurt, mate!?"

Ron waved down the table at his brothers, Fred and George, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine! It's _okay_, Ginny, don't worry! It's just the Skrewts!"

"It _cannot_ be the SKREWTS," Hermione insisted again.

Harry could see Ginny a little ways down the table, clutched protectively between Fred and George. She looking terribly frightened, eyes almost impossibly wide, and her brothers looked terribly apprehensive themselves. They were talking to some seventh year Gryffindors rapidly. Everyone was scared or confused, and Harry was definitely both.

'What WAS that!?'

At that moment the grand doors to the entrance of the Great Hall flung open with a defining BOOM! Everyone in the hall grew silent in an instant, all eyes turning to the figure that stood there.

Ron gasped, gripping onto Harry's robe sleeve. "P-Professor Lupin," he whispered hoarsely.

Yes.

Remus Lupin stood at the entrance, breathing heavily. His tattered brown robes seemed even more tattered than usual (if that was ever possible) , and now sopping wet. The man limped forward painfully and a number of students gasped in shock as the physical sight of him. He was a mess. Covered with scratches and burns...

"I..." Lupin stopped took a deep breath, unable to finish his attempt at a sentence.

There was some sort of commotion happening just beyond the doors, but no one could see what it was. Harry was one of many who were standing, trying to see what was happening. But Harry _knew_ what it was about.

That's what was so scary.

Then Lupin took another deep breath and tried again. "I-I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore..."

He offered a small smile.

And then he collapsed...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Readers and Reviewers,

That you all for your support, it's what keeps me writing. You're all so very nice, I wanna just give you all a BIG hug!!! -^__^- Please, if you haven't REVIEW, okay? Heehee! You've all beaten it into me that you like this (As much as that mystifies me..).

(ducks a flying hex)

Geez! You guys are really vicious, aren't you!? Okay, okay! I won't say anything like that anymore! Oi! ... But BOY, thank you all for liking it so much! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (cheers and does a little dance) Yaaaay! ^,^

Thank you!!

Geuna~


	8. Arch One: Reunions: Part 1 of 3

Bottom of Form

Words are unable to express my joy.

Thank you all _so_ much for your support of my writing. You're all great! And thank you so much for the (As I consider it.) _helpful_ criticism. I don't take it badly, and I welcome it as long as it's constructive. It helps a LOT! -^__^- Though I can't help it with certain errors... It is my own fault, and I'm sorry. But I try HARD! Don't worry!

READ and REVEIW, as always. ^__~

Thank you.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or part of a flashback. Longer memories will have **no** _italics_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Reunions: The Road To Truly Awakening (Part 1 of 3)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"All those rumors of strange animals roaming the Forbidden Forest, the school grounds... I should've seen."

Severus Snape ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", To Trust Your Allies...

"Everyone has their doubts... We would not be human if we didn't have them, nor would we be alive. That way we know our own limitations...... .... But we can all make mistakes... We all have, and we will again..."

Albus Dumbledore ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", To Trust Your Allies...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The events that took place at Hogwarts during the lunching hour in the Great Hall were still baffling for most. Many wondered why the old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus J. Lupin, had mysteriously reappeared in a very battered state, asking for a word with the Headmaster. Others are still ever curious as to what the commotion was out in the hallway.... the screaming, the flashes of light, the sound struggling....

The doors, however, were quickly sealed before any of the students could see anything of importance. Professor Lupin was quickly taken away to the infirmary once all students were seated again. No one knows what's become of him since then...

Word had it that Professor Lupin had been sent by the Headmaster to assist with the Blast-Ended Skrewts in the dungeons, nothing more. But why send for someone form the outside when another teacher could assist? Well, Professor Lupin has experience with such creatures, of course!

The "quake", as it was now called amongst the students, was said to be one last effort from the Blast-Ended Skrewts down in the dungeons to escape. After that there were no more explosions, and it was announced that Professor Severus Snape, Professor Rubeus Hagrid _and_ Professor Lupin had finally subdued and removed the creatures. It was told that Professor Lupin had been caught in the final blast, thus causing the injuries he had when he staggered into the Great Hall (How he got there so quickly, well... he _did_ have magic on his side, didn't he?). Professor Lupin had come to inform the Headmaster that the Skrewts had been taken care of. Supposedly they would be released, like most creature found in Hogwarts, into the Forbidden Forest. In truth, Hagrid had been forced to return the Skrewts to their natural size (How he did so is a mystery to everyone besides Hagrid himself.). And the Skrewts couldn't be released into the forbidden forest (Like Fluffy the Hell Hound, Aragog, and many others before them.) because they were more likely to cause a forest fire than anything else. Their fate was entirely in Professor Hagrid's hands.

With the commotion in the hallway over with and the Skrewts gone, all Prefects were told to take their fellow housemates to their Common Rooms and to stay there until further notice. Classes would be canceled for the day, to everyone's delight. The next day would be a weekend, and some worried that they would still have to stay indoors.

The Slytherins were then allowed to return to their now... somewhat "battered" dungeons. Luckily, their dormitories and Common Room were left unscathed. But the same couldn't be said for the rest of the dungeons.... Some of the hallways had collapsed and many suits of armor and painting destroyed. Other than that, there wasn't much damage to areas that were most often used by both students and the Slytherin Headmaster. But one way or the other, the Slytherins were very displeased that their territory had been defiled, and demanded that it be cleaned up and repaired as soon as possible.

Professor Hagrid, having gained only a few injuries such as minor burn and scratches, was allowed to escape Madame Pomfrey's clutches and return to his hut. Professor Snape, on the other hand, had gain some more serious injuries that would require him to stay overnight, and possibly for the next few day (Or so they said.). Professor Lupin would also be detained, though the extent of his injures were uncertain. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made the infirmary restricted to all visitors, including students, professors, and those who might want to check up on either Professor Snape of Professor Lupin.

Professor Robbie Dorrey, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, had formally declared that he would no longer be teaching at Hogwarts. His heart couldn't take the excitement, and his nerves wouldn't take one more emergency. He claimed that working at Hogwarts causes constant panic attacks (Especially when he had to teach the Slytherins.) and just wasn't cut out for the job.

He _definitely_ wasn't a Gryffindor in his time...

These events all happened about an hour ago, and the rain stopped falling shortly after the students returned to their Common Rooms.

Harry Potter, however, had not returned. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom (Harry's fellow fifth year dorm mates.) and many other Gryffindors were curious as to where he was. He, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had also missed Transfiguration that day without reporting in, and hadn't returned to the Gryffindor Common Room with everyone else. Hermione and Ron did return, however, some time later, but without Harry. They had been asked to assist with Professor Lupin, as they knew him very well. Harry stayed behind since he offered his assistance to Madame Pomfrey for the time being.

Harry's housemates found this very odd, but Ron and Hermione insisted that they shouldn't dwell on the subject, and both admitted to the fact that they had purposefully skipped their classes that day. Many were _very _disbelieving about this (_Hermione_!? _Skipping_ _class_!??), but Hermione insisted that she wanted to try skipping at least once, for she would never, _ever_ do so again.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew where Harry really was... The only ones who really knew what was going one...

Now the school simply waited for nightfall while busying themselves with homework or Wizard games.

It had been a very, very odd day, even for those at Hogwarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It hurt.... So he was still alive, then...?

"It is time to wake, Lupin..."

Where was Harry...? Lupin saw him a moment ago... with Ron and Hermione. He was shoving his way through the crowds of students a moment ago... In the Great Hall... This wasn't the Great Hall, so where...?

"Lupin, wake-up..."

Pause.

Lupin wasn't sure how to wake... Who was that... Sleep.... Yes, that would be nice...

A sigh. The rustling of cloth. "Enervate!"

Lupin's body jumped a little, his eyes snapping open. Though he'd wished only to sleep a moment ago, he most certainly didn't now. The first thing Lupin realized was that he was in a bed in a _very _brightroom_._ The light made his eyes hurt, forcing him to squint(He suppressed the urge to growl at this face.). He was unable to clearly see the face of the man who had spoken, who had said the incantation, but he did make out a pair of crystal blue eyes peering through half moon spectacles. "Albus...?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him, his face lighting up. "Yes it's me, my boy. My, I haven't seen you since... the I'm glade you've made it back safely... More or less..." There was humor in his voice. Did that mean that all was well, then?

Lupin smiled a little, dimly aware of a pain in his ankle. He didn't say anything though it was throbbing terribly... But... Yes, it had been shot with some kind of hex... The Underground. The pain brought back those memories.

Everything was coming back to him, and his heart began pounding as a new doubt and overwhelming panic blossomed in his mind. "Oh no.... How long have I... Where are they?" He would've spoken louder, but his mouth felt dry and his throat sore. Was he sick? "How are they, Albus? James, Sirius, Severus? Where?"

At the mention of Lupin's worry for _Snape _(Of all people!), Dumbledore's eyes light up proudly and he nodded as if he were confirming something to himself. "I see a common goal has brought you all to some sort of understanding..."

"Hardly, Albus," came an annoyed, cold voice from somewhere nearby. "I did it against my own better judgment.... and _will_. Had it been any other time..." He trailed off, grumbling something.

"I see Severus is just fine," Lupin mumbled, attempting to sit up. He had to see Sirius and James, he had to make sure they were fine after what happened... But his body felt like a lead weight, and in the end Dumbledore had to assist him into a sitting position. Lupin was becoming more and more aware of a slight chill he felt, causing him to shiver. "I feel ill," he groaned, feeling almost nauseous as he spoke.

"What!?" This was Madam Pomfrey, he could tell. There was a soft "thump" sound and a curse (Snape.) coming from somewhere to his left. "My goodness, you all couldn't stay out of trouble, could you!?" Her voice was trembling and she sounded almost irritable.

"What do you expect," came a snide remark (Snape, again.), then a grunt of annoyance/frustration. "Stop your pestering you bloody women-ARGH!!"

"If you would hold _still_, Professor Snape!"

"If you touch me _one_ more time, Pomfrey..."

Lupin found it difficult to make out his surroundings. His illness (Probably due to running around in the rain and cold for so long.)was causing him sight trouble as well as pain. It felt like the flu. Luckily though, the room slowly came into focus and the nausea subsided a bit. "Is James okay," Lupin asked sleepily, looking around in a daze. Unfortunately he didn't see James or Sirius anywhere. He was between two white curtains that blocked his view of everything to either side. He could see the outlines of beds through the curtains, though he also noted the outline of a standing figure on the left side. There he thought he heard Snape and Pomfrey. She and Snape seemed to be struggling... This was all confusing... Had the Portkey worked after all? "How long have I been here...?" 'Where is everyone else...?'

"Not long," Dumbledore said quietly, patting him on the shoulder. "We rushed you up here as quickly as we could before any of the children saw our young fugitive..." A small chuckle.

"Wait... Where is Sirius!?" Sirius was still in human form the last time Lupin saw him. "Did anyone see him!? The Portkey _did_ bring hi-"

"He's fine!" Pomfrey suddenly appeared, opening the curtain to Lupin's left with a flourish motion. Lupin could see Snape laying on the bed wearing a green two piece pajama suit. Lupin realized that he himself was also wearing such garments in red.

Though unlike Lupin, Snape's shirt was unbuttons, showing where Pomfrey was trying to heal his chest wound. Severus was deadly pale and scowling at Pomfrey, looking as though he was ready to just jump up and leave. Though he was in no condition to do either. Whatever had hit him on the shoulder in the passage either left no visible signs or was now healed. The wound in his chest appeared to have stopped bleeding, but Snape had already lost too much blood, making him look tired and ghostly. The wound itself and the skin around it was a angry red/purple. It looked far too deep to fix with the common healing spells Pomfrey was used to casting (These are usually used for shallow wounds and scraps, not flesh that's been gouged with an antler...). A bottle of purple wound-cleaning potion sat on a table next to Snape. This is was probably caused Snape to cry out before, that stuff usually does sting terribly...

Snape, who was still glaring at Pomfrey, finally noticed that Lupin was watching him. He suddenly forced his breath to come out evenly and Snape turned his head away, though Lupin could tell that the man was still scowling, his face turning a little red with embarrassment. "I _am_ fine," Snape said viciously through clinched teeth, "no thanks to this women..."

Madam Pomfrey looked absolutely furious, wheeling around to scold the perturbed Potion Professor. "I would expect a Hogwarts professor to be more cooperative! You're acting like a stubborn little child!"

Snape head snapped up toward Pomfrey, his eyes shooting flaming daggers. "I most certainly am _not_ behaving like a child--"

"I can't deal with these two, Albus," she hissed, cutting Snape off and turning toward Dumbledore with a desperate look in her eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head tiredly. "Pomfrey..."

But Pomfrey continued with her rant, adding wild hand and arm gestures to her words. "They are _ever_ so frustrating! _Neither_ will listen to me and they _must_ be _treated_!! And that stupid _dog--_!"

'Dog!?'

There was the sound of growling to Lupin's right. Lupin grinned, knowing exactly who it must be. "Sirius?"

Silence... Then quiet, "woof".

Lupin sighed in relief, and all of a sudden his pains didn't seem all that bad (that's what a peace of mind will do for you). "Are you alright, Sirius?"

Pomfrey's face went crimson, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits at she glared at the dog through the curtain. "He can't tell you now, _can_ he," she said crossly. "None of you are acting your age!" An equally cross snarl came from the other side of the curtain.

Dumbledore frowned and said to Lupin, "Madame Pomfrey is upset that Sirius won't change so she can check him. He wishes to remain a dog for the time being." He stepped away from Lupin's bedside and toward the still trembling Pomfrey. The woman looked like she wanted to scream bloody murder. "Pomfrey, you must calm down--"

"How can I be calm? I have a _dead_ man and a criminal a-and..." She trailed off uncertainly, looking distraught. "I... I am sorry, Professor..."

"James Potter is very much alive," Dumbledore corrected her, "as you can see, and Sirius Black is an innocent man. I am sorry I had to throw this burden upon you, my dear."

This didn't help to calm Madam Pomfrey's nerves and she began pacing, playing with her fingers. "I _cannot_ keep them here, Professor," she said firmly. "I-I can't lock the infirmary off from the students. There are too many falling ill this year, and they will need to be treated..."

"Well can work that out in due time--"

"Please," Lupin said suddenly with a note of urgency, "I need to see James." Why hadn't they told him anything yet? What something wrong? How hard can it be just to _tell_ him!? Waiting was becoming a slow torture. "Why haven't you--"

"He is here," Dumbledore interrupted gently. "He is just in the next bed." He gestured to Lupin's right, where he had heard Sirius. The curtain was still closed.

That wasn't good enough. "I need to see," he said, his eyes glued to the curtain, wanting desperately to know what was on the other side. The anticipation was killing him, and the fact that Dumbledore and Pomfrey didn't pull the curtain open was making him even more worried. Lupin was ready to say something when his vision began to dance again, and he felt a cool hand touch his forehead. It was Pomfrey.

Pomfrey frowned. "Hmmm... a fever... A cold, I'll bet. Damn this bloody weather..." She checked his pulse and felt his forehead one more time before looking into his eyes closely. "Do you feel very ill, sir?"

Lupin let out a grunt of protest, trying to push the woman away. "I don't--"

"_Are_ you feeling very ill," she repeated stubbornly.

"YES!" 'What does it look like!?' Lupin could see why Snape had been so annoyed. "But I don't--"

"Fine! Than it's nothing that a Pepperup potion cannot fix!" Hardly a moment went by before Pomfrey suddenly disappeared and returned again with a potion bottle. It was practically empty, however, and she looked highly displeased as she swished the content of the bottle around experimentally. "This is hardly enough for a mouthful, but it's all I have for right now. Professor Snape will need to brew some more for me..."

Snape snorted. "You just see if I bother..."

Pomfrey ignored him, thrusting the bottle at Lupin's mouth. "Take the rest of it, Professor Lupin. It might help at little at least. Open up."

Lupin had taken Pepperup potion before when he got sick his third and sixth year at Hogwarts. Of course it worked instantly, but he found it very unsettling. After drinking it a tingly, fierily feeling would sweep through his body, right up to his fingertips, chasing away the sickness and chill. And the smoke coming from his ears had been very distracting.

Lupin didn't even have a chance to prepare himself before the bottle was put up to his lips and the liquid was pored down his throat. He coughed, gagging as he tried not to choke. As always, a fierily, tingly feeling filled him, but this time it seemed a little... duller than before. The chill was gone and his throat felt soothed, but his body still ached, and there was now only faint nausea. And, _thankfully_, smoke wasn't coming out his ears.

Pomfrey seemed to notice that and "tisk, tisked". "I thought so. You're not smoking out your ears. You'll need more of this once I get some...."

"Maybe you should look for some now," Dumbledore suggested, hinting toward the fact that he wanted Pomfrey to leave for a while, shooting her a knowing look. "If you would."

Lupin nodded, looking toward Pomfrey as well, looking very pleading. "I _do_ still feel a bit ill..."

Pomfrey took the hint, nodding quickly and placing the empty Pepperup potion bottom on a table that stood between Lupin and James' beds. "Of course, Professors." Then to Snape she asked, "Have you made any recently?"

Snape exhaled loudly, closing his eyes even as he spoke, "My classroom, in my desk, the lower left-hand drawer. There should be three bottles there, labeled. Do NOT touch anything else, if you please..."

"Won't the drawer be locked--?"

"You are a grown Witch, Pomfrey, you will find a way to open it, I'm sure."

Pomfrey gave the man a soar look before turning to Dumbledore. "I don't see how I can go down there," she whispered (Though both Snape and Lupin could still hear her.). "It's mess down there, and what if the classroom is blocked, or caved in, or--"

"I'm sure you will be fine," Dumbledore said firmly, interrupting her. He eyed Snape, whose eyes had narrowed dangerously, his face turning pink. "Please move along."

She nodded and walked off, straight out the door and disappeared from view. Snape starred after her, his eyes wide, his face growing even redder. "My dungeons, what's happened!? What was she blabbering about!?"

"She is rather difficult, isn't she," Dumbledore said pleasantly, acting as though he hadn't heard Snape. "The best at what she does, she is indeed." Before Lupin had to ask again, he grabbed hold of the curtain separating him from James and pulled it aside.

James sat in the bed about six feet away, reclined by pillows and wearing the same pajamas as Lupin. His round glasses sat perched on his nose looking as good as new. His wounds had been healed (only a faint scar could be seen on his temple), but his skin was still very pale, as well as his eyes still had dark circles around them. James seemed to be asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling... Sirius (still a dog) sat cuddled up at James' feet. He looked up when the curtain was moved aside, his eyes meeting Lupin's. Sirius looked quite the guard dog; sitting, poised at the end of James' bed, ready to bite or attack if anyone chose to put his "master's" life in danger..

Lupin smiled reassuringly, his heart warming. "You're going to be a stubborn old fool, aren't you," he asked Sirius jokingly. "You're not going to leave him, eh?"

Sirius let out a loud grunt, turning his head away sharply. Lupin laughed a little, but heart felt so heavy... No, he wouldn't let that get to him.

"I figured as much! You should let Pomfrey check you. You _were_ injured, I do recall."

Reluctantly, after a moment's hesitation, Sirius stood on all fours and jumped off the bed, careful as to not step on James. In an instant a human Sirius Black stood before then, looking very disheveled. "I would rather not deal with her right now."

"James doesn't need any protecting as long as he's here," Lupin said. "He's safe..."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing," Sirius said defensively, gesturing toward James. "Look at him! He's been through hell, and the least I can do if give him some security."

"If you do feel up to it," Dumbledore offered, "I suggest you talk to Harry. I'm sure James would be much more thankful if you did that, instead."

Sirius' eyes widened. "He knows!?"

"You told him," Lupin gasped, looking at Dumbledore as if he had done some unthinkable and cruel. "When did he find out!?"

"I had to tell him... I told him everything earlier this morning. And the boy has been waiting very impatiently outside," he pointed toward the infirmary door, "for quite some time now..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry had been waiting in front of the infirmary for some time now. He had been held back earlier, but he waited, and now his patience was running thin. Harry was more than ready to blow the door down, but had Hermione advised strongly against it.

By now Harry had convinced Ron and Hermione to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room while he stayed and waited, telling them to make up some sort of excuse to explain his absence. School was now totally canceled, as Dumbledore announced earlier, and it had been also announced that the Blast-Ended Skrewts had been taken care of(Hagrid probably got ride of them as soon as Snape returned.).

Now he had to wait, seated against the wall next to the infirmary door, until someone came out with some news... anything so he could...

He sighed, bringing his knees to his chin tightly. Harry's anxiety was making him almost queasy. When Madame Pomfrey had walked out a moment ago he thought she would tell him something, but she said that she had to get something from the dungeons, and Harry still had to wait...

"This isn't fair," he mumbled, sighing deeply. "Not fair at all..."

Then the infirmary door opened...

Harry immediately sprang to his feet just as a tall, dark haired man darted through the opening, then the door closed again. Harry was shocked at who it was. "Sirius," Harry whispered in a hoarse whispered, so startled he backed up a few steps. "What are you--I mean is he here!? Is he okay!? Can I see him!?"

"Harry--"

"Is Lupin all right....!? Oh Merlin, what happened to _you_...!?" Sirius looked like he'd been in a fist-fight, black and blue bruises peeking out over the collar of his shirt.

"I'm fine, Harry. Remus and...." He stopped, his brows furrowing a bit. "James is going to be just fine, I promise... He's just sleeping right now..."

"H-He _is_ here!?" This was a confirmation. His father, his _father_ was is that room! "He's really here... I need to see him..." Harry tried to step around Sirius, to reach the room, but the taller man blocked him. "I need to see him, Sirius, please!"

Sirius shook his head sadly, unwilling to move. "Harry," he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, sighing, "we need to talk..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Who was it who sent me that owl," Snape asked Dumbledore, "telling me of the Portkey?"

"Mr. Arthur Weasley," Dumbledore replied. "He was good enough to give his assistance."

"I would like to thank him," Lupin said quietly, now watching James sleep next to him. "We owe him so much..."

"Indeed..."

"......."

"You have no need to fear for James."

Lupin looked up, confused. "What?"

Dumbledore walked over to James' bedside, looking over the man carefully. "I feel... something odd from him. But I don't know what it is, yet..." He saw the odd look Lupin was giving him and he smiled back, winking a little. "All because I'm an old man doesn't mean I can't sense things."

"True...." Lupin tried to ignore his own doubts, but they kept voicing themselves over and over in his head. "I want to help him, but I don't know how... He's seems very ill in the mind..."

"He's catatonic," Snape said simply. "It is obvious to me. The way he kept raving like that, I think he's lost his mind."

"We don't know that!"

"That Cruciatus Curse can drive men mad, you know that--"

"I am a werewolf," Lupin roared, "I could feel it! I could _smell_ it! Something that other humans can't! Don't tell me what you _think_, Severus, because I _know_! James is _not_ insane!"

It took Lupin a moment to realize exactly what he'd screamed, his face heating as he felt both Dumbledore and Snape starring at him in shock.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"You can sense something," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, seemingly unaffected by Lupin's outburst (While Snape was still starring it him.). "Can you explain?"

Lupin gulped, looking for the right words. "There _is_ something there, and it's NOT James... That wasn't him... in the passage..."

"Do you think you can tell me what happened," Dumbledore asked questioningly. "What did he do that was so terrible?"

Lupin looked over to Snape quickly, who turned away. "You may tell him if you wish," Snape said indifferently. "You don't need my permission..."

He didn't like the fact that he would have to tell Dumbledore everything, but it was for the best... And Dumbledore seem quiet ready to listen as he took a seat in a chair next to Lupin bed.

"All right..." Lupin closed his eyes for a moment, his mind replaying the events in the passage. "We were nearing the Portkey, and suddenly we were attacked... During this we tried to wake James, but he wouldn't no matter what we tried. At first I thought he might be in some sort of enchanted sleep, but then...."

///*_Flashback_*

James was awake, only Lupin could see it....

"Incendio!" This was Sirius. There was a quiet "BOOM" from the end of the passage, the sound of distant screaming. "Ha! Got them," Sirius yelled, grinning sadistically. "Bastards..." The curses kept flying, but there weren't as many this time.

Lupin was the only one who could see the cold, dead look in James' eyes....

"Stop celebrating, you fool," Snape snarled, "we're outnumbered!"

Lupin saw no recognition in the man's eyes...

"I am _not_ giving up, "Sirius shot back. "I'll die first!"

Lupin was the one who could hear James say the words that seemed to make time stop for that one moment...

"You'll pay," he whispered. "You'll all finally pay..."

This wasn't James...

"PADFOOT!! J-James!!"

"What!? What's happened!?"

For a moment everything seemed to pause. The fight halted, nobody breathed, it grew colder and a nearly tangible tremor passed through the air.

And the world began to tremble...

Lupin hardly realized that James now stood in the middle of the passage, his wand raised ('When did he move!?'). Both groups had ceased their attacks, trying to understand what was going on. The trembling grew louder, and louder, and more powerful. It was everywhere....

Now Lupin, Sirius and Snape all watched James.... He was doing something... Was he causing this?

"Wha--...?

Suddenly the ground rocked, literally. Sirius and Snape cried out and fell to the ground, their balance thrown off while James stood his ground with ease. Chunks of stone, dust and dirt showered from the ceiling, causing the passage to look even darker, making it even harder to see. The noise almost deafening and it would only increased in volume. The only other sound was.... screaming... From their attackers...

They were still a good distance away, but Lupin could see it...

The passage collapsed... right on top of them.... Crushing them...

But there was still screaming...

And James watched, a satisfied grin crossing his lips.

He watched with dead eyes...

Eyes that were strangely focused, though he wasn't wearing his glasses...

"Oh... _Merlin_...."

This isn't James.... It was NOT!

"What's happening," Sirius demanded, covering his head as more dirt and stone fall from above. "What!?"

"It's James!" 'He's trying to kill those people, he's trying to crush them!' "James, stop!"

Still the passage quaked. Lupin could tell that the walls were very close to collapse. And... The ceiling was about to collapse over James' head. James wasn't even paying attention.

Lupin struggled to his feet (Ignoring the pain in his ankle.), staggering over to his friend. Even as he grabbed onto the man for support James didn't move nor acknowledge his presence. Feeling that James wouldn't listen to him even if he tried, Lupin grabbed the man around the shoulders and shoved as hard as he could.

The ceiling collapsed.

And Lupin himself wasn't totally clear of the falling rock.

Pain flashed through his arms and cloth tore. His ankle hurt worse than even and...

"What are you doing!?"

'James...?'

They had landed on the ground, and James shoved Lupin roughly away, cursing. "How dare you! Get _away_! You can't stop me!!"

And the passage was still quaking, it was still falling apart.

"James, stop! _Stop_!!" But James wouldn't stop. The rage still burned in his eyes, the passage continued to crumble. Lupin desperately tried grabbing for the man, but James stumbled away, getting out of his reach.

But Sirius was there in a second and grabbed James from behind. "Stupefy him, Moony! Do it now!!"

Lupin did so. "Stupefy!"

But James still moved, still screamed, and the chaos continued.

Snape made his way over to them, though he was barely holding himself up anymore. He could die in his state, but he kept fighting. Snape tried to Stupefy James as well, but again it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working!?"

"I don't know, he won't stop!"

Snape began coughing, gasping for breath. The air was too thick with dust and dirt, there wasn't enough air. Soon Snape was coughing violently, nearly falling over.

"Severus, what's wrong with you!?"

"I... can't breath..."

"James, stop it, PLEASE!!"

"Get rid of his wand! Take it away!"

"I _have_, it didn't help!"

"Stupefy!"

"JAMES!"

"Stupefy! STUPEFY!!"

"I'll kill them," James shrieked, struggling. "Let me go!! I'll kill you for what you've done!! I'LL KILL YOU...!!"

*_End_ _flashback_///

".... And he keep screaming like that.... over and over...."

Lupin stopped, unable to continue as his throat tightened. He looked away, pressing his lips tightly together as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Albus... it was just a horrible thing to watch..."

"I understand," Dumbledore said quietly. "To see a friend like that must have been quite unsettling..."

"It was..." 'Especially when that friend is supposed to be dead...'

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, Lupin?"

Lupin sighed, taking a deep breath. "There isn't much else, just.... Sirius dragged James along the rest of the way. Everything was still collapsing down on us, but we couldn't get it to stop, no matter what we tried. I'm not sure how we did it, but we reached the Portkey..." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I was afraid it would get crushed before we got to it... but it was still in tact." He chuckled. "An old Muggle sink, I believe..."

Dumbledore nodded. "I removed it from the hallway before anyone could touch it again. It will be disenchanted as soon as possible."

"I think some of the people we were fighting, the ones from the passage... Some of them had gotten out somehow and came after us. I took over with James, and Sirius held them off..." He glanced over at Snape.

Snape was looking at him intently, his eyes flashing with... something... Lupin knew why though, so he wouldn't tell Dumbledore about what Snape did.... If Snape wanted anyone to know, than Lupin would leave it up to him...

"We had some difficulties," Lupin continued. "But we all made it were. We appeared outside the Great Hall, and somehow whatever James was doing to the passage happened here as well." He grimaced. "I would hate to think of what could've happened to the school if it weren't for Sirius and Severus..."

"I see," Dumbledore mussed. "And the other noises you heard, the yelling...?"

"Sirius and Severus. They tried to Stupefy James one more time, and together they managed it..."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"....."

"Albus...?"

"Yes?"

"Is... Has James lost his mind...?"

"No, I think he is just very confused. Pomfrey gave him a mind-clearing potion, in hopes that it might help. But give him time." Dumbledore stood from his chair, turning to leave. "I have some things I must take care of. You should rest until tomorrow, but if you wish to talk I will leave my gargoyle will remain open for you. If you wish to sleep elsewhere, Professor Dorrey has resigned and his room is open for your use. And I shall find somewhere to stash Sirius... Though he might prefer the Shrieking Shack, if I know him well enough..."

Lupin smiled. "Yes, be probably will..."

Dumbledore looked toward Snape as well. "Thank you, Severus..." These was something in his voice, Lupin didn't know what exactly, but it surprised him.

Snape said nothing, but nodded.

The Dumbledore was gone...

Snape said nothing to him, but gave him one last glance before turning away. Lupin looked over to where James lay fast asleep.

Dumbledore's words echoes in his mind.

'No, I think he is just very confused. Give him time.'

"I hope you're right, Albus..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape had listened to the whole retelling. He was somewhat surprised when Lupin chose to... exempt certain parts....

Though, he really didn't understand what made him do it in the first place...

_///*Flashback*_

Black was a step behind them as they knelt around the Portkey. Everything was ready to collapse at any moment, but still, Black chose to hold off their attackers. Snape felt somewhat inadequate that he couldn't help as well, but he was no longer in the condition to be throwing curses about..

"Sirius!" Lupin was calling to his friend even as he struggled with Potter, who was still putting up a fight.

"Move, Black," Snape screamed, "we going now with or without you!"

Black complied then, turning and stepping toward them as they all had a hand ready.

A falling chunk of ceiling then fell, hitting Black on the head, hard. The man staggered, falling forward, just out of reach of the Portkey. He wasn't unconscious, but he was obviously stunned. He wasn't going to make it. Everything was about to come down on them.

Lupin screamed, "No! Sirius!"

But someone had darted out, reaching out for the falling man....

Snape had moved from the Portkey and grabbed Black by the front of his cloak. With a sharp yank he had dragged Black forward to where he could reach the Portkey.

"Now!!"

Snape and Lupin touched the Portkey at the same time. While Lupin was still struggling with Potter, Snape had made sure to kept a firm hold on Black....

He's saved Black....

_Saved_ him....!

They appeared outside the Great Hall. Black had collected himself, and he and Snape both subdued Potter after much effort. The quaking had followed them there, but it stopped as soon as Potter was unconscious. Lupin staggered away through the entrance of the Great Hall in search of Dumbledore.

Snape didn't care anymore, he was weak and had lost too much blood. Slowly falling unconscious, he slumped to the floor where Potter already lay, feeling at least a little happy that he could finally breath again...

_*End flashback///_

'How could I have done something so stupid,' he scowled himself. 'How? If the Dark Lord found out...'

No, the Dark Lord wouldn't find out... he couldn't...

Madame Pomfrey soon returned with a Pepperup Potion for Lupin (Lupin turned it down, insisting that he could handle himself.), and she was quick to offer a Sleeping Draught to Snape. Snape didn't argue this time, allowing the potion to send him into sleep. But his troubled thoughts followed him even there...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Ministry had long since ridded themselves of Dementors. Thirteen were spotted, ironically (The number thirteen is legendary to for being a bad omen.), but all fought off. Sadly to say, there had been numerous casualties for both the Ministry and civilians. Some Dementors had entered homes, eager to sate their hunger and claiming the lives of those who tried to hide. Some Ministry members had been to weak to fight the creatures, and their lives were soon claimed as well, thought not all to the Dementors Kiss. One man died of fright. Another witch died as her heart stopped, unable to handle to pressure put upon her. A few nearly driven into insanity. No one had been skilled enough with the Patronus Charm...

Arthur Weasley had just returned with a group of five, which had originally been a group of eight.

Few found reason to celebrate this "victory", if you could even call it that. Mr. Weasley had expected something like this. Everyone refused to believe that the Dark Lord had anything to do with the massacre, but Mr. Weasley _knew_... Just as Harry had told him. If Voldemort were to gain control of all the Dementors, than it would be hell of earth for everyone. No one would be safe...

Mr. Weasley headed for a checkup now. He was ordered to when he got back, and now he and many other gathered outside the infirmary, waiting for their turn as those majorly injured where treated inside. The Dementors hadn't been easy on them...

"Dad? DAD!!"

Mr. Weasley got ripped away from his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around his arms and chest and a heavy weight thrown against him. At first he stumbled but quickly regained his balance. He was a familiar head of red hair, cut in a clean, neat style. "Percy? Oh Merlin, are you hurt?"

"Me!?" Percy pulled away, looking into his father's face, astonished. "What about _you_!? I thought you'd... I didn't know if you would make it--there were so many dying and... Oh, you look terrible, Dad. Y-You're so pale and..." His voice trailed off uncertainly and he put his palm to his forehead while backing away. "I never thought any of this could ever happen," he whispered uncertainly. "But it is..."

'Charlie...' "Percy, has Charlie's team come back yet? Have you heard anything from them?"

Percy froze, his eyes widening. "You don't know...?"

It felt like his blood had turned to ice and he became very light headed. "What...? The Dementors--"

"No, it wasn't a Dementor," Percy said quickly, as if that would calm him (It didn't help much.). "Charlie's team... was attacked. By people, we don't know who. Charlie and the others were checking out the lower passages because they saw something..."

"What happened? What happened, Percy!?" 'Let Charlie be all right, let Charlie be all right...'

"A-A fight broke out, and the passages collapsed, Dad... They collapsed..."

'No, it can't be...' "Where's Charlie, Percy?" Percy didn't respond his eyes cast to his feet. A number of heads turned their way as he grabbed his son's shoulders and shook him. "_Where_ is he!? What happened!?"

"_Dad_, _stop_ _it_!!" Percy shoved himself away from his father roughly, adjusting his glasses as they slipped a little. And there was no way he could hide the hints of fear from his expression. "Please... I don't know if Charlie's--I don't _know_! Some were dug out and--the infirmary...." He let out a choked sob, bringing a hand to his face. "I don't know. I was too afraid to check, Dad, I was too scared..."

Mr. Weasley didn't waste anytime before he spun around and rushed toward the in infirmary. The door stood wide open, and though a number of people yelled at him or tried to hold him back he kept going. But in the end they let him go and soon he was there amidst lines of beds and floating stretchers, all of them occupied. The air smelled sterile and the room bright. He began searching frantically, but found that Charlie was in none of the beds (This gave him some hope.). Next he look over the numerous stretchers (All floating at about knee height.) which dotted the floor.

And it was on one of these that he saw a familiar head of flame red hair...

"Charlie!!" He rushed over to the stretcher, falling to his knees beside it, the stretcher floating at Mr. Weasley's waist level. "Charlie...? Charlie..."

A blanket covered his son up to the waist. From there... it was a mess. Charlie's left robe sleeve had been ripped away revealing angry red burns, scratches, and dark bruises that reached up to his neck and continued even to his chest (His shirt and robes had been cut open to reveal such...). Charlie smelt of burnt hair, and Mr. Weasley saw that his red locks were slightly singed and blacken at the edges, as were his robes...

Charlie's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving...

"Charlie.... oh no...."

His son was.... dead...

Mr. Weasley's worst fear had come true, and... "Oh... my son... no.... no...." He fell forward next to the motionless body, resisting the urge to disturb to his son by moving it. He instead, after a moment, he sat up and rested his head on Charlie's chest.

"Charlie...."

'Dead....'

He'd never felt so hollow and empty... Never...

He shouldn't 've let Charlie go... Mr. Weasley knew that something terrible would happen, and now his son was gone...

But Mr. Weasley didn't notice that Charlie's chest was rising and falling ever so slightly...

"Dad....?"

Mr. Weasley felt a hand touch his head, and he slowly looked up into his son's eyes... They were open and sparkling with mirth. Mr. Weasley suddenly felt like fainting...

"Hey Dad," Charlie said sleepily, "I was having a lovely dream, and here you go, waking me up. That's terribly rude, don't you think?" He laughed a little at the shocked(?)expression on his father's face. Charlie's laugher soon faded, however, his pale face donning a very surprised look as he looked at Mr. Weasley a little longer. "Dad.... you're crying..."

He was, and Mr. Weasley only now noticed that tears were welding up in his eyes. But he didn't care. _Why_ would he care? His _son_ was alive!

The empty feeling had disappeared completely and was soon replaced with a surge of joy. "I thought you were..." He wanted to hug Charlie, but that didn't seem like a good idea considering his condition. "Are you okay?--No, you don't look okay--how much does it hurt?--Why aren't you in a bed like everyone else?--Bloody doctors--Can I get you anything?--" He continued babbling like this until Charlie waved him off.

"I'm a bit rough around the edges, but I'm fine... Oh, don't give me that look, you're behaving like Mother..."

"Charlie?"

Both Mr. Weasley and Charlie looked up. Charlie smiled. "Hey, Perc."

Percy must have followed his father, and now he stood wide-eyed at his older brother. Starring at the injury and his torn robes in some state of horror. "Are you... You look... You look _terrible_... Are you going to be okay!? Why haven't they treated you!?" His voice was trembling, his throat sounded tight and raw.

"Your brother's fine, Percy," Mr. Weasley breathed, smiling widely. "He's just...," he grimaced, his hand hovering over Charlie's burnt arm, "... a bit banged up.." He looked around, seeing that all the doctors were busy with other people, swarming about the bed and various stretchers. So many had been injured... "Do you want me to try and treat this? The other doctors won't be getting to you for a while..."

Charlie glanced down at his own arm as well, wincing at the sight. "That did smart, I'll admit... But it's no problem. They gave me something for it and I'll be cleaned up in no time. Don't fuss, Dad." He pouted a little. "But I was sort of hoping for another "battle scar" or something, like after a dragon roughs you up a bit."

Mr. Weasley blinked. "What...?"

Percy gawked at him. "How can you say something like that!? Mother would _kill_ you if she heard you say something as inane as that in front of her! How can you be _thinking_ of something like that when you nearly _died_!" Mr. Weasley couldn't help but look up at Percy in shock. It wasn't often that Percy yelled like that... A doctor cast Percy a warning look, however, and that's all it took to make him stop. He then stood there, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Charlie laughed at Percy's reaction, looking thoroughly amused. "Come on, Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy gave him a mean, stern look, forgetting the doctors warning glance already if but for a moment. "I'm worried about you, idiot! What do you think!?" He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his face pinking a bit while he shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "I thought I should come in and... Ohaaargh, Charlie! Never do that again you bloody fool!"

"You don't have to be the bloody most superior one all the time, Percy," Charlie said quietly, his face suddenly loosing all it's humor. "Just let off it for once, okay? Just relax."

Percy looked... Baffled, startled, shocked, _something_, but Mr. Weasley didn't know for certain. He just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched his older brother. Then finally he dropped to his knees at Charlie's side, opposite Mr. Weasley, placing a hand on his brother's good shoulder. "You're an insufferable.... stupid...."

Charlie smiled, reaching out and messing up his little brother's hair playfully. "I love you too, Percy, old boy. I'm fine, I swear... Just a little tired is all..." A yawned sleepily, his eyes drooping. "I'm just going to go back to sleep, okay Dad...?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, smiling warming and kissed Charlie quickly on the forehead. "You just sleep, Charlie... I'll tell your mother you're okay..."

"Good idea..."

"And you," he looked over to Percy. "Don't you go telling your mother about this just yet."

Percy nodded silently.

Mr. Weasley looked down at Charlie again. "I'll see if I can make you more comfortable... I'm very proud of you, son."

Charlie grinned. "I know. Thanks Dad....."

He was asleep.

"I'm proud of you..." Mr. Weasley looked up to Percy, who was watching him. A small smile was tugging at the edges of his lips, but he was still trying to look serious. "I'm proud of all of you..."

When Mr. Weasley finally felt to find something to treat Charlie with, Percy didn't leave his brother's side.

For once, he ignored his work for something he found more important...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. Arch One: Reunions: Part 2 of 3

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

HEEEEEY!!!!! YOOOOOOOOU!!!!!! (Got your attention?) I'm thinking of putting up a "time-line" outlining all the things that have happened in this story. Would that be helpful? I will also post with it the extra "alternate version" of the scene with James, Lupin, Sirius and Snape. It's MUCH more dramatic, if you're interested.

Thank you all for reading my story, you're so nice! I'm sorry to keep to waiting for so very long. Hopefully this chapter is everything you expect it to be.

READ and REVEIW, as always. ^__~

Thank you.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or a part of a flashback

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Reunions: We'll Always Be There For You (Part 2 of 3)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lupin smiled reassuringly, his heart warming. "You're going to be a stubborn old fool, aren't you," he asked Sirius jokingly. "You're not going to leave him, are you?"

Remus J. Lupin ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Reunions: The Road To Truly Awakening, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James didn't dream. Instead he swam through blackness, which he was desperately fighting through. Everything was like a... void, and the air around him seemed so thick. The other things... the screaming... the monsters and creatures that chased him even in his sleep... He couldn't bare it any longer, but luckily it seemed far away. James was out if reach of such horrors, for now, at least...

His last memories still lingered, seeing Sirius in his dog form.

James' friend laying on the ground, looking hurt and broken as the Dementors moved in to take his soul.

Lupin as he smiled kindly, tears of joy filling is eyes.

Yes, Lupin was _happy_. He wasn't broken, or sad, or dying. James tried reaching for this image. It was where he wanted to be, where he belonged. Where there was light and warmth, not darkness and cold. It reminded him so of Lily...

The blackness began to fad, and James opened his eyes.

He was in a bed.... A hospital bed...? What...?

James noticed that he could see, and everything around him wasn't blurry or unfocused. He brought a hand to his face, discovering he already wore his glasses. James blinked a few times. He was wearing.... red pajamas... James felt the smooth cloth with his hands, looking down to inspect the material. His fingers brushing over to the left side pocket, finding a small Gryffindor seal embroidered there.

What happened? Where...? Wait, he recognized this place. He'd been here before, a number of times. Or course the color of his pajama suit and the seal said it all.

Hogwarts. But.... Oh, that's right... He'd tried to kill Snape, and then those other people... Yeah, he remembered now(The very thought made his shiver with revulsion...). Sirius and Lupin must've brought him...

He wondered why his mind processed with such clarity, and not a jumble of words or... screaming.

In fact, there wasn't any screaming at all... It was so quiet... In the room as well as in his mind. Maybe that _had_ been the Dementors' doing all along!? They had been in the area. And as more clean thoughts passed in and out of his head, James wondered what he should be feeling now that be was "calm". Scared, maybe. Sad..., yes. Even more confused? YES. Very....

What is reality and what is fiction....?

"James?" He blinked when he heard the voice, detecting a note of caution in it's tone. He could hear the sound of bedsprings creaking as weight shifted and a small grunt of effort. The quiet "slap" of bare feet hitting the floor, which was instantaneously followed by a sharp hiss, as if the stone were cold to the touch... "Are you awake?"

James didn't have to look, he know who it was. How could he _not_ know that voice. "Hi, Remus..." Even as he heard feet padding toward him James wouldn't look, his eyes set on the foot of his bed.

The sound of Lupin's footsteps seemed to halt right next to him. "Hey, James...." His voice was tentative and almost fearful. For some reason this made James smiled bitterly.

"Are you afraid of me, Remus?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think?"

"You're voice, I suppose... You sound afraid..."

"...."

"Is Severus dead?" Out of the corner of his eye he detected a sharp movement, as if Lupin had jumped, like the sentence had come so bluntly at startled him. It was just a simple question.

"... No, he's here now, resting."

"That's good... Did I kill anyone else?"

"I don't know..." A pause. "Why are you here, James...?"

"I haven't been able to figure that out yet... Why can I... think?" That was an odd question, yes, but he wasn't sure how else to put it. "Everything is so clear all of a sudden. The cobwebs are all gone..."

"Madame Pomfrey gave you a bit of Mind-Sharpening potion. We were hoping it would help you a little. And I think it has, from the sound of it."

"Yes." 'Yes, but I feel so hollow now...' Lupin had moved a little closer(Almost touching the side of his bed.), so James decided to look up then. He had to suppress the urge to gasp aloud, though his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

James saw his friend and... he was so much _older_. He felt like nothing but a mere child next to the other man, who's expression had gained a type of maturity that you would only expect to see in a Ministry official or school professor. Lupin's eyes, which had always been very warm and sad at the same time, now appeared... the same. But there was something in their brown depths that told James so much, and he felt so very sorry for his friend... Then something caught James' attention and he chuckled, unable to help himself.

Lupin took a step back. "What?" He smiled a little, looking very hopeful('Aaah, that's Remus. Always hoping for the best. Was I that far gone...?'). "What's so funny," Lupin asked uncertainly, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

James shook his head, still chuckling. "You're beginning to look like an old man," he teased, reaching out to bat at a lock of hair which was scattered with gray(He hardly noticed when Lupin flinch, reflexively.). "You're going gray already."

Lupin looked confused for a moment, fingering his hair in an almost uncertain, self-conscious manner, frowning. "Really...?"

"Yes."

"You hardly look a day past... nineteen?"

James slowly stopped laughing all together. He was... James still was nineteen, and Lupin was...

Things were far to serious for laughter, James realized. Dead silence look filled the room as both men thought to themselves. This was a time for James to get some answers of his own. Who knows what will happen with the Mind-sharpening potion wears off....

"So he did do it, didn't he," James asked.

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

Lupin's eyes hardened in was that James had never seen before, his back straightened. "He did this...? Didn't he? He--" Lupin started, like he'd just remembered something important. He began patting at his shirt and sides, as if looking for pockets in which he'd put something but found none. "I remember seeing something, I'd put it in my pocket... A Time-Turner around your neck, shattered."

_/Voldemort had removed something from his robes. It looked like some sort of Time-Turner attached to a chain. "Even a charm can make the worst curse of all, did you know that, Mr. Potter?"/_

James shook his head, willing the memory away. It had come in a flash, then was gone, but he left a tight, agonizing pain in his chest...

He looked away again to the foot of his bed, he couldn't bare to look Lupin in the eye. "A cursed charm... That's all it is..." James bit his lip, new tears were burning his eyes and blurring his vision. The screaming wasn't there anymore. Where had it gone to? Was it hiding, waiting to come back and state the torture all over again? "You're all alive... He was wrong about that, wasn't he? But Lily and Harry are... He still got to them... I remember h-hearing them."

_/Harry's cries._

_Voldemort's laughter._

_Lily screaming..._

_Screaming.../_

James felt sick, but he wouldn't let Lupin see it. "Lily was screaming, and Harry was crying."

'Over and over and over... it wouldn't _stop_! No, no, don't let it come back, leave me in peace... Please....'

"A-And I tried killing them all--killing them all because of--I didn't know what I was doing--I didn't know..." He was babbling, he had to calm _down_.

"James..." Lupin sounded so pained... Like James felt.

Maybe he understood more than he thought...?

"I want to go back to Godric's Hollow," whispered desperately, gripping his bed covers until his knuckles turned white. "I want this to just go away..." 'But that won't happen, will it? Not even in my dreams...'

"Maybe the pain won't go away, but I won't leave, either. And neither will Sirius. You just have to live with this..."

'What if I don't want to live with this,' he thought bitterly. 'What if I don't want to live at all?'

_/"There are things much worse than death, Mr. Potter. And I will show you one of them, if you'd like. I can tell you want to know...."/_

James once again shook the memories away, but this time it took much more effort. Was the Mind-sharpening potion fading already? "How can you act like this," James demanded, he tears burning as badly as ever, because of both the memories and Lupin at the same time. "They're dead and you don't grieve."

Lupin gasped, his voice almost defensive as he spoke at a higher volume than before, "How can you say that!? I was your friend, and Lily's! I still am!"

"Then how can you just forget about it if you don't care?" (James would regret saying such things later...)

"James...," he paused, as if looking for the right words. "I understand that you haven't had time to grieve. But I have, we all have. Though, for some it still not enough... Yes, I still feel it... Every day of my life, I wish there was something I could have done to help. That things could've happened differently for you _and_ Lily. With Peter, had we known...."

James' next breath came out a horrible, shuttering gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to be assaulted by images of Peter Pettigrew as he'd known him in school. He was smiling and talking meekly with James, Sirius and Lupin at the Gryffindor table.... The good times were gone forever, it seemed... All in a day... A single day... 'Peter...'

Lupin continued, unaware of James' tortured thoughts.

"But I can't let that fact stop me from living my life, or fighting for what I believe in. WE thought you were gone... And I didn't think you would want me to waste my life, morning over something I had no control over. Just give it time."

"I don't want to grieve, I want my wife back. My son..."

_/"Don't worry," James whispered to his child, smiling as Harry studied his much larger hand with great curiosity. "You know your mum will protect you no matter what, right?"/_

'Harry....'

Then Lupin dropped a bombshell...

"I can't say the same for Lily, but... but James, Harry is still alive..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

".... Harry is still alive."

Lupin paused after saying that, allowing the news to sink in for James. Obviously he would have to take a second for it to even register--

"He's..... What!? WHAT!?" Lupin jumped, startled as James sat up farther and practically leaned out toward him, his eyes wide. "H-He's...?"

Lupin nodded quickly, resisting the urge to step back any farther. But James still unnerved him, there was something in his scent that was terribly off (werewolves can still sense certain things while in human form.). "He's alive."

James flopped back into his pillows, his mouth hanging open, aghast. "Harry is... I don't believe it. I thought he..." There was a look of disbelief on his face, but not in the negative sense. It's like his expression became brighter, more alive, instead of pale and dead like it had a moment ago. Some color returned to James' face. It was like.... magic, for a lack of a better word.

Maybe Harry was the only one who could help James through this? But then again, who was going to help Harry...?

Just then the door to the infirmary opened.

"Remus?"

Sirius had returned.

"I talked to him," the door closed, "and I think he's going to be fine." A chuckle. "He's strong like his...." Sirius trailed off. Lupin turned to find Sirius watching him as he stood, shivering from cold and with any extra robes to warm him. Sirius frowned, "You should be resting. And you're going to get sick again if you stand around barefoot like that."

Lupin smiled. "I'm already sick, Sirius, it shouldn't matter." Sirius shook his head, still frowning.

"You're ill?" This was James, sounding very concerned.

Lupin decided to announce, "James is feeling much better."

But Sirius was already looking past Lupin, his eyes making contact with James'. The two starred at each other like this until Sirius finally spoke, "It's good to see you awake again, James. I was worried that you were... broken or something..."

James nodded slowly, replying, "I thought you would all disappear went I awoke..."

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be dead, after all."

Lupin thought this was said so matter-of-factually that it was quiet unnerving. Sirius obviously thought this, too, as the man's shoulders tensed and his face hardened, his still dirty and unshaved face gaining an almost menacing quality. "I don't know what you're thinking, James--or who told you that--but we are _not_ dead, nor are we ghosts or whatever else you can think of. Me, Remus--"

"And Harry."

"....." Sirius looked at Lupin then back to James, his eyes showing the slightest hint of regret. "I.... didn't realize... I didn't think that... you..."

"He did believe that," Lupin said quietly, but not too loudly, "all of it..." Then he walked up close to Sirius, whispering so James couldn't hear. "Voldemort did this, _something_. James said so and I have no doubts. He's meant to believe that we all died."

Sirius nodded as Lupin stepped away. "I see... Well, Harry's been really worried about you."

James' eyes widened. "H-He knows I'm here?" He winced slightly, bringing a hand to his forehead(Did his head hurt?). "How is he? I-Is he well? Is he going to school here!? What--"

"He is very well, but you're a main priority right now--"

"What year is it!? The date!?"

".... November, 1995..."

"......"

An uncomfortable silence settled down on them. Sirius(undoubtedly)had no idea what to say, and Lupin wasn't sure how to read James' reaction. He became very still, his face blank. That silence was finally shattered by James' hoarse whisper.

"Oh.... I..." James held his face in his hands, his shoulders hunching forward. "Oh _Merlin_, no...."

Lupin had no idea what to do for James, be felt he had to say something... supportive. "It's going to be okay, James. For everyone."

Suddenly James stiffened, his shoulders straightening. He sat back, taking a deep, even breath, then exhaled. "I'm fine... This is... a shock. A big--very big shock."(That was an understatement.) Another deep breath before he fixed his gaze on the end of the bed once more. He ran both of his trembling hand through his messy hair. "A shock... A shock..."

The Mind-Sharpening potion was definitely wearing off. Lupin could see it in James' face that he couldn't put his thoughts together. His expression was strained and confused, like of something trying to solve a very complex puzzle. Was he going to start screaming like he did before? Lupin hoped not...

Sirius was becoming nervous and almost agitated, his eyes darting around as he tried to find something to say. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, James. I can ask Pomfrey for a potion when she gets back. You could use the rest and--"

"NO! .... No, I want to hear about my son. Tell me about Harry." This was a demand, not a request...

Lupin gulped and he saw the almost panicked look on Sirius' face, but the man spoke. "James... He's.... a young man. He's had a long and difficult life..."

Lupin winced.

Not a good start.

How was he to continue from there...?

James starred off into space, his expression blank once more. "How old is he...?"

A moments hesitation... "Fifteen."

Silence.

Lupin and Sirius glanced at each other. "James," Lupin asked quietly.

But it was no use. It was like James had retreated into his own little shell, and he couldn't hear them. His eyes became glassy as he starred, he didn't even blink. What could he be thinking... if anything at all...?

"James, don't go away now, we need you." Nothing.... So Lupin tried a different tactic. "Prongs, can you hear me...?" James started when he heard the name "Prongs", and a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. "Come on, Prongs, talk to us. We can help you."

"W-Why isn't he here?"

Sirius shook his head, frowning. "Harry's not ready yet. He's scared."

James looked away, but not before Lupin as the disgust in his eyes. "Of me?"

"No, no!," Lupin insisted. "He's... just not ready yet. I don't think... Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "Harry's never had a father before, and it's a big step. He needs to take this slowly, adjust to the idea. It'll take time... for the both of you."

James looked... something. Something bad. He wasn't crush, and he wasn't sad. Lupin could sense... something else.

Was the room getting colder...?

"I can go and find him," Lupin offered reluctantly, trying to find a way to cheer James up, but Sirius shook his head.

"Harry doesn't want to talk to anyone right now..."

James was scowling now, his teeth bared, and the room seemed to become even colder. His voice was hard and absolutely frigid. "I want my son," he said slowly, "I want to see my son."

"James," Lupin started, "you need to listen to me--"

"NO!" He tried getting up, but Sirius rushed forward, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him down on the bed. "I want to see my son NOW!! You're keeping him from me!!"

"We're not," Sirius screamed. "Stop it, James!"

"LET ME GO!!!" He thrashed violent and(purposefully)connected a blow with Sirius' face. When Sirius stumbled back with a loud yelp of pain, James stopped immediately, his eyes wide with shock.

Lupin caught Sirius as he fell back, crying, "Are you okay!?"

When Sirius regained his balance Lupin stepped so he was facing Sirius. The man's lower lip was split and bleeding profusely. Sirius tenderly touched his jaw, though it did appear broken(Pomfrey would definitely have to take a look at that...). Lupin wasn't sure if he should help stop the bleeding or leave his friend alone, because Sirius' face had darkened in a way that said "back off if you know what's good for you". (1)

Meanwhile Lupin looked back at James. He became... _James_ again. The room didn't feel as cold as it had a second ago.

What was going on!?

Sirius remained silent and didn't seem to notice any of this. He was starring at some blood that had smeared off onto his hand. It was dripped from his lip and down his jaw, dripping down the front of his already filthy shirt.

James still watched his friend, the blood. Quilt washing over his face, the anger gone altogether. "Sirius--"

_CRACK_!

A fist had connected with James' jaw.

Sirius had punched him back...

James' hand immediately went up and touched his jaw carefully while Sirius stood over him, his fist still raised, breathing heavily. Lupin didn't do anything to stop this and just watched. It was better not to get in the way when Sirius was really angry...

Now James had shrunk back like a wounded animal, starring, unseeing, at the bed sheets. His glasses had been thrown askew and slipped from his face. James fingered his jaw, a fresh bruise forming where he'd been hit. "Sirius...." Something sparked in his eyes and he smiled, a real smile. "Padfoot... I'm..."

"I understand," Sirius spoke evenly, appearing calm and composed. "I understand how you feel, James, believe me, I do. But think about your son. Harry's lived his entire life without you, but he's always wished you were here. He's _afraid_, James. Afraid because he doesn't know what to do anymore."

James didn't(and seemingly couldn't)comment on that, his eyes widening almost in horror.

It must be hard to know that your son has had no one... No one to guide him, to tell him what's right or wrong, to just _be_ there... Lupin wished there was some easy way to tell him, but there wasn't... How were they to tell him about everything else in Harry life? What's happened to him. What he's been through... The Dursley's were as good as dead if he found out about them... (2)

"I'm sorry," James whispered. "I'm sorry--I didn't think--I was--"

"You were only being human, Prongs. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I should've hit you..."

Sirius used the cloth of his own cloak to remove the blood from his mouth, jaw, and neck, wincing a little as he touched a very sensitive spot. He was looking as if he were thinking on what James said. "Well... I'm sorry I hit you, too. But would it be like me not to retaliate?"

James' mouth twitched, slowly forming into a smirk. "No, it wouldn't..."

Lupin glanced between the two, smiling. He knew that it was going to be all right. It would...

But the broken, haunted look in James' eyes would never go away... That he knew all too well...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius still starred at James, watching the man smile. It was a wonderful thing to see, and his make his own mouth twitch with the urge to grin just as joyously. But this was no time for conversation, and James was becoming... "emotional" again, like before.

He helped James lay down and get comfortable, Lupin was adjusting his blankets.

"I'm not a child," James protested, "I'm fine on my own."

"The point," Sirius said sternly, "is that you're not alone, and you'll have to deal with us mothering you."

"But--"

"Sleep," Lupin insisted. "It'll help, trust me."

"I can't..." James sighed, laying an arm over his eyes. "I just can't. No now..."

Yes, all this must weigh heavily on his mind... But there wasn't anything that could be done about that. Except maybe... "Remus, Dumbledore said something about a Pensieve last year..."

Lupin looked surprised. "A Pensieve?"

Right, if James could unload all his troubled memories into a Pensieve, they maybe... "Would you like me to ask Dumbledore about the Pensieve?"

"What's happened to you?"

Sirius was taken aback by the question. Where had that come from? "I don't know what you mean, Prongs."

James was looking at him in a way that unnerved him... Like he was looking into Sirius' soul. And James was pitying him. ".... nothing, never mind..."

".... _Would_ you like me to ask Dumbledore about the Pensieve?"

"Yes... Yes, I think I would like that very much..."

"Great. I can go to his office right now, but I'll be back in a few minute, okay?"

James nodded, but didn't say anything.

Sirius turned and strode toward the door, pulling it open. Behind him he thought he heard Lupin whisper something to James, but he couldn't hear what. Soon he was out of the infirmary, but Lupin had come with him. "Why are you following me?" Sirius gave Lupin a look as his friend closed the door behind him.

"You should've gotten something clean to use," Lupin said, gesturing to his cloak and face. "This is an infirmary, I'm sure there's something--"

"For once, worry about yourself, not me or anyone else." He gave Lupin a very serious look, as though scolding him(3). "You're going to sleep, too, Remus."

Lupin's eyes widened. "Me?"

"You're _sick_, unless you haven't noticed. And you're freezing."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, looking annoyed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest in a vain attempt to hide the fact that he _was_ indeed shivering like a leaf. "I thought James would like to be alone, to rest and... And I needed a second, too..."

Sirius was taken aback my the sorrow that flickered in Lupin's eyes. "Oh no... What is it, Remus?"

Lupin sighed, leaning against the wall. "Sirius... Can I--I mean, we're not in any danger anymore, and it's okay if we just... "let it out", right...? I don't have to hold back anymore, right...?"

It took Sirius a moment to realized what Lupin was asking, then he remembered what Lupin told him in the passage...

_/Sirius was still next to Lupin, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and a hand clasped over his mouth. He felt like he was about to vomit. "H-He looks like a corpse," Sirius whispered, his voice shaking and muffled by his hand. "I can't... I can't stand looking at him like this..."_

_"Sirius, you need to hold together," Lupin said quietly. "Please. Wait until we're out of here, then we won't have to worry anymore...Okay?"/_

"Remus..."

"Well, it's later now so..." Still leaning on the wall Lupin slide to the floor, shivering a little harder. "So, now is my chance. Just once..."

Sirius was on his knees in a moment as Lupin began to cry, his shoulder heaving with each sob. He put a comforting hand on Lupin's shoulder, shaking his head. 'You're a fool, Remus,' Sirius thought endearingly. 'You didn't have to wait or our sake... Why can't you think of yourself for once?'

"He's real," Lupin sobbed, hunching over a bit. "It's not a fake, or an illusion, or a trick. It's really him..."

"Yes..." Sirius wished he knew how to help Lupin as he still sobbed and shivered. Finally, Sirius unclasped his cloaked and draped it around Lupin's shoulders. "You're going to freeze to death sitting here. The house elves aren't doing their job is the heating, are they?"

Lupin didn't say anything, but did grip the edge of the offered cloak, tightening it around himself. He wiped his eyes roughly with his palms. Lupin's eyes were red around the edges and bloodshot, but no more tears came. He mumbled something that sounded like "thank you", appearing more than a little embarrassed.

"You want to come with me to Dumbledore's office," he asked. "Come on..." Sirius got Lupin on his feet, putting a supportive arm around his shoulders. "You can warm up by his fireplace..."

"Thanks, Sirius... I don't mean to--"

"Stop apologizing, okay? You don't need to be sorry for anything."

Lupin nodded silently and allowed Sirius to led him the rest of the way through the castle. He didn't have to worry about being seen because no one was around(All students were ordered to stay in the Common Areas.).

Now Sirius had both James _and_ Lupin to worry about...

It made him wonder how Harry could handle this...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey.... 'Arry?"

"....."

"Aren't you going to... you know, see him...?"

"....."

He gave no answer...

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried glance, then looked back at Harry. The boy was seated in an armchair facing the roaring fireplace while Ron and Hermione sat on the carpet at his feet. The Gryffindor Common Room was practically empty save for a few conversing or playing Wizard games(As well as Fred and George standing talking(Plotting???)in a dark corner.). All other students were in their respected dormitories and many of them were already asleep.

The day was drawing to a end, the sun had set long ago. Time had flown considerably in the last few hours. They had eaten little lunch, and dinner would be canceled as well(Unless the Houses Elves tried bringing them something, and Dobbey would probably be deadly worried about them starving to death.)...

But then again, who could eat when there father was up in the infirmary...?

His father...

The _last_ thing Harry could think of doing was _eating_. He'd probably become violently ill. His stomach wouldn't stop dancing and doing back-flips as it is. Hermione and Ron refused to leave him alone, and Harry was more than thankful for that. Especially after what Sirius had told him...

_/"It's true, then!?"_

_"Yes, Harry, it's true..."_

_"Than why am I here...? Why won't you let me see him!?"_

_"Harry, you're not ready... James is... Isn't very 'stable' right now. You need to wait a little longer until we can be sure."_

_"'Stable'...? What do you mean...?"_

_"I..." Sirius paused, looking very uncertain. "We're not sure, (It's rather confusing, actually.), but we think James is... ill in the mind. He's practically catatonic, Harry... I'm sorry..."/_

'Catatonic'.... Hearing that word made Harry feel such horror like he'd never felt before... It was a horrible, disgusting word!

Much had been explained to him... But still, with all of it said, they _still_ couldn't explain _why_ his father was here... and _alive_ in the first place... so.... Now what was he supposed to do? His _father_! He was here, in the same building as Harry and... He was _terrified_...

"It's okay if you feel uncomfortable," Hermione said quietly, yet in that smart manner that was distinctively 'Hermione'. "After all, this will take time..."

"He's bloody well nineteen years old, Hermione! How do yo-"

"RON!"

"Er, sorry..."

Harry groaned, his stomach in a tight knot. _Nineteen_... That was what Sirius said. He looked not a day only than he was that night. The night he's supposedly died. James Potter was presently only four years older than his own son..

And practically.... catatonic...

His father was insane...

Images of Neville's parents... Driven mad by the Cruciatus Curse... Now living at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries... Writhing on the floor of some padded cell.... The image made a violent shiver run up his spin...

"Harry, are you cold?"

'No... No, he's just confused,' Harry thought sternly. Yes, that's all. What's happened to him and all... And oh GOD he had Snape to thank... partially... "I-I don't know if I can face him," Harry admitted, gulping as he forced off more dreadful images from his mind. "I don't know what he'll say... Or what I'll say... What if he doesn't like me, what if--"

"He's you're DAD," Ron whispered, barely able to keep his volume down so no one else could hear, "of course he'll _like_ you! And you're practically identical, right....? Wow, I wonder what he'll think of that..."

Hermione gave the red head a sidelong glare. "Harry doesn't need your jabbering, Ron."

Ron blushed, looking almost sheepish as he began starring at his hands intently, just as Harry was doing that very moment.

'At least everything was okay,' Harry thought. He was okay, right? Sirius and the others saved him, they all did.

And now he was here, safe, and Harry was absolutely terrified of meeting his own father for the first time and his head felt like it was going to explode with all these thoughts, possibilities, worries and self doubts and none of it would go away!!

Harry sank into his armchair, miserable. 'This... Oh, man... My hands won't stop bloody shaking...' He clinched his hands together in his lap, a vain attempt to calm himself. 'I've never been so nervous in my entire life. Never.' He, Harry Potter, the boy who'd been forced to spar with Voldemort, the _Boy_-_Who_-_Lived!_, the boy who'd summoned up the courage to battle against even the most _impossible_ odds, the boy who'd confronted horrors _unimaginable_ for even a grown wizard was.... was terrified of meeting the person who should mean more to him than anyone else in the world.

Maybe this all wasn't real...?

"Hermione...?"

Hermione got a little closer, peering over to see his eyes. "Yes?"

".... Is this a dream? Or am I asleep? How-OW!!" Hermione had reached over and pinched him in the leg, _hard_. "Why'd you do that!?"

Hermione shrugged, smiling knowingly. "It's one way to show you're not dreaming. We can't have you slipping away from reality like that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Very intelligent-OW!!! Don't pinch _me_! Geez, that hurts!"

"That's the point!"

Hearing his friends voices shouting so loudly was making Harry feel a little dazed and he tried his hardest to keep his thoughts in order. "Maybe I should go visit him now...?" This was a question, not a statement.

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "We can't make that choice for you. It's your choice to make and your alone, after all."

Harry gulped again, moving his hands to grip the chair arms. Never before had a simple unanswered question seemed like such a heavy burden. "What should I say...?"

"Whatever comes to mind. I'm _sure_ he'll want to know everything about you..."

Ron whistled. "He's got a lot to say, doesn't he? That'll take a few days, at least. The life story of the great Harry Potter..."

"Ron," she muttered threateningly, pressing her thumb and middle finger in a pincer-like motion.

_Gulp_. "Sorry, Hermione..."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "You sound... like an old married couple."

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of crimson while Ron looked thoroughly insulted.

"D-Don't be absurd," Hermione squeaked, bringing her hands to her face in an attempt to hide her blush cheeks.

"Who are you calling old!?"

"Oh, that's not what that saying means, Ron!!"

"Wha...?"

Harry grinned a little wider now. "It's not that you're OLD, Ron. It's a Muggle saying, meaning you fight like a married couple... Like you're having a husband and wife... argument..." Harry wasn't sure how to explain it, but Ron did get it judging my the look on his freckled face.

"Oh..." Ron _did_ blush not, looking very embarrassed. "That was uncalled for," Ron mumbled, adverting his eyes to the carpet without so much as a glance to either Hermione or Harry. They were becoming more and more aware that a few people had looked over at them. But luckily their attention wasn't held for long before they went back to whatever they'd been doing. "I wish be could go somewhere with less people..."

Harry laughed a little. 'Hermione and Ron. Always there...' "I suppose I can go now... I can change my mind on the way... I guess..." What was this he was feeling...? Guilt? He didn't want to see his own father. He was afraid of seeing his own father. What sort of son was he!? Already Harry felt he was doing a terrible job... _No_, he wouldn't have that!

"I won't have that... I'm going to see him _now_..."

"Going to see who?" They all jumped and looked up, discovering Fred and George leaning against the back of Harry's armchair in a very bored, cat like fashion. Harry jumped up and stood while Ron and Hermione both got to their feet. Fred yawned loudly, then asked, "Well? ... What are you all looking at us like that for? Who're you gonna see?"

Harry felt suddenly crestfallen as he realized something. HOW was he supposed to visit his dad when there were people in the Common Room? Watching him. And even with his Invisibility Cloak they would still notice the portrait hole opening... "Um, nothing... nobody..."

"Go back to your own business," Ron said crossly, scowling, "and we'll go back to ours."

George grinned. "Are you _plotting_ our dear widdle Ronniekins?" His eyes darted to both Harry and Hermione, who were both fidgeting nervously.

"Indeed," Fred mutter thoughtfully. "_Indeed_ they do seem to be plotting, don't they, George?"

"Oh Fred, I _knew_ our work wouldn't go unfinished!" He walked around the empty armchair and dramatically flopped sideways into it, an arm to his forehead. "We shall live on through the generations!"

"Even when we're long and gone," Fred continued, shoving George out of the way(He crashed to the floor with a loud _thud_ and a _yelp_!), "we'll have someone to pass the torch onto!"

George heaved himself up and sat cross legged, rattling his fingers against his chin, seemingly unfazed by his rough landing. "Now, if only we could corrupt _Ginny_ as well..."

"Aw, let's leave Mum at least one sane child."

"What about Percy?"

"As I said, let's leave Mum at least _one_ sane child."

"Aaaah, got you there! But wait, she's too _sane_ to be _insane_..."

"Wha? Come again?"

"She's much to sane to possibly be sane."

"Aaaah, but sane by comparison to us."

"Oh, we're sane!" Grins. "Veeery sane."

"Heeheehee..."

"So!" George leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "_Where_ are you going?"

He'd watched this circus act long enough, and Harry found it exhausting. He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to _bed_..." '... _now_, anyway. Just my luck...' Harry quickly walked around the twins, all the while silently cursing the two boys(He felt like cursing _someone_... ah, now he would feel even worse...). Some people were whispering while glancing over at him now, some pointing and asking things like "What's wrong with Harry?" and "My, he looks down. What happened?". But Harry didn't care, they could talk and gossip and speculate all they wanted.

From behind him he heard Ron say, "Yeah, I think I'll just do that myself. It's been a long day, hasn't it!? I'll see ya' tomorrow, 'Mione!" He grunted a "good-night" to Fred and George. Harry heard Ron following him as Harry began to assent the staircase.

"Hi, Ron," Harry mutter weakly once they were out of ear shot of the Common Room. He continued to walk without turning to look back at his friend, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to bother with the effort. But Ron was nearly tailing him now, just two steps behind. "You don't need to follow me."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to listen to Fred and George babbling like that..."

"Oh..."

They continued walking until they finally reached their room. When they entered they could see that the curtains around Neville's and Dean's beds were closed. The sound of faint snoring could be heard from behind Dean curtains.

"Are you really just going to bed," Ron asked skeptically, lowering his voice to a whisper. "That isn't like you. I mean usually you're... You know, a bit more..."

"Brave?" Harry quickly dropped his robes to the floor and began taking off his other clothes to change for the night.

"No--well, yes." Ron followed Harry's lead and started to change as well, but not as hastily. "I was thinking more like "enthusiastic", or some odd thing. But it's still not like you."

"Well, I don't feel like myself, either..."

"... oh..."

Silence...

Once Harry was finished, now in a set of white and red pajamas, like the ones Ron was changing into. He didn't look back at his friend as he placed his glasses on his table and almost immediately climbed in under the blankets, pulling the curtains half shut. "G'night, Ron..."

"'Arry, are you going to be alright tonight?" Harry could hear him climbing into his own bed.

"Yes." (That was a total and utter _lie_.)

"Hey.... are you excited at all?"

Harry looked over toward Ron then, and though he couldn't see clearly without his glasses he could still make out Ron's face, which was peering at him through his half closed curtains. "Excited?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

Harry hadn't thought of that.... Yeah, he was scared... but underneath it all, he did have this off, giddy feeling. And if it weren't for everything else he'd might as well be jumping for the joy, screaming his head off without a care of what anyone said or thought. But everything wasn't as wonderful as it seemed, and there was always a price to pay for happiness... His father's sanity may in fact be that price, but... "Yeah, I'm excited," he muttered quietly, rolling over to face away from Ron. "More excited than I've ever been..." 'I am, I _am_...."

Ron didn't say anything right away, but after a moment he said, "Well... Rest easy, okay? Just try to sleep..."

"Sure, Ron."

They were silent from then on, but Harry never actually could fall asleep. He need someone to talk to, but now Ron... Harry felt bad about that, but he just wasn't the right person. His mind wandered upon a thought he had the summer before last...

_/What he really wanted (and it felt almost shameful to admit it to himself) was someone like--someone like a _parent_: an adult wizard whose advice he could ask without feeling stupid, someone who cared about him.../_

And then the solution had come to him. It had been so simple, and so obvious, of course. _Sirius._ But Sirius wasn't here right now... Harry desperately wished he had someone like that to talk to at that moment...

He needed it more now than he'd ever needed it in his whole life...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I have never known a Malfoy to be so... pitiful... weak. As you are now, Lucius."

Lucius internally reeled at the insults. Malfoy didn't take well to such... _degrading_ comments. "Forgive me, my Lord. These men, they were one step ahead of us. And someone from the Ministry assisted them, I am _sure_ if it." 'Probably that _damn_ Arthur Weasley...'

Lord Voldemort sat back in his armchair, an ugly, foul expression etched over his gray features. "Very... interesting... So, Bertwick and Stevons saw _nothing_? Nor who they were?" His eye looked upon two cowering figures near the door.

Both Adam Bertwick and Mathew Stevons shivered with fear, both kneeling in total silence. Both were too afraid to speak or raise their head. So Lucius had to speak for them, though he would be more than happy to let them rote. They would be punished nevertheless. He would be punished as well, eventually, for letting himself get attacked from the side... and allowing a Memory Charm to be placed on him... It was quite embarrassing... "They must have slipped by us unnoticed..."

"Yes..."

Lucius desperately wanted to know what was happening inside the Dark Lord's head. Certainly he had been eager to see James Potter dead, but now he was so willing to discard the matter... But he wouldn't voice his question, keeping his head bowed low.

"Now... My only question would be," Voldemort said slowly, "_who_ retrieved him, if Potter was taken to Hogwarts..."

"I have heard rumors," Lucius said, "that Dumbledore is seeking the assistance of other Wizards and Witches. Arabella Fig, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletch, Sirius Black..."

Voldemort snorted distastefully. "I see. How predicable of him to gather allies. Criminals and _monsters_ among them. Fudge may take care of him before I do."

"Dumbledore knows many who would be willing to help him, my Lord. And one of the Order--"

"I will hear none of that," Voldemort hissed, sitting forward.

Lucius tried remaining still, but he couldn't help but shrink back slightly. Panic flashed through his mind, as well as images of his son and wife... And Voldemort was more angry with him now than he'd ever been. "F-Forgive me, my Lord! I do not mean to disrespect--"

"Of course you don't," he hissed again, slowly sitting back once more. A continuous hissing sound rose from his throat.

Wormtail, who had been standing by his master's armchair, fidgeting, finally opened his mouth and said what was on his mind. "Yes, Master, but the Order of Phoenix--"

"The Order of Phoenix shall cause me great trouble," Voldemort said dangerously, "just as the Order of Merlin has for so long. But I doubt this his anything to do with them."

"B-But they are very powerful--" Wormtail stopped, choking on his own words as Voldemort turned his red, smoldering eyes on him. "I-I mean n-n-nothing by it, M-Master! P-Please!"

"I have already said I do not want to speak of this at the moment," Voldemort said silkily, almost indifferently. "So I suggest you hold your tongue, Wormtail, or I shall cut it off." Oh, that wasn't an empty threat at all... Wormtail shrunk back, cowering back and becoming deadly silent in fear of being punished. "And what of Severus, Lucius?"

Lucius frowned, shaking his head. "I as uncertain of that..."

"It is understandable that he can't come when I call... Have you seen your son lately, Lucius?"

Lucius looked up a little now, his eyes showing confused. "No, my Lord. He is attending Hogwarts..."

"I suggest you pay him a fatherly visit." He chuckled darkly. "I wish for you to... check on Severus. I want to know what he's been doing."

Lucius didn't like the tone he used, but he wouldn't show it. Not unless he wanted to experience true pain... "You have your doubts about him, my Lord?"

"He is a cunning man, as those _true_ Slytherins should be. But I can tell he hides many secrets," _Hiss_, "from _me_."

There was a pause.

"My Lord, .... may I ask a question...?" He held his breath, waiting for a response. Lucius showed fear to the Dark Lord. It would be wrong and possibly even a fatal mistake not to. Lucius always had to swallow his Malfoy pride, or pay the price...

Voldemort starred at his bowed head until he growled, "You may ask your one question."

Lucius nodded, gulping. "Why... Why do you hold such an interest in James Potter? What makes him so important to our case?"

"Lucius, you have such a simple mind."

"My Lord--"

"In the past, James Potter served as an Auror, causing more trouble than most(Hiding his son from me.). Harry Potter is already known throughout the Wizarding world as my _destroyer_. He is the only person known to have ever escaped my wrath. If James Potter is revealed to have also escaped y power..." He closed his eyes, seething with suppressed rage. "Father and son... A sickening image, yet it will bring hope to the weak." He sneered. "Revolting, is it not?"

He grimaced, "It is."

Voldemort finally turned his eyes away from Lucius, looking back toward to fire like he usually did. "You may leave Lucius. And don't forget about Severus..."

Lucius tried to hide his relief as he stood. "Yes, my Lord." He turned to leave.

"And Lucius..."

He stood, waiting for his lord to speak, fear becoming thick in his heart. Was he to be punished for his failure? It wouldn't be the first time... And at last his master spoke, his voice so cold it could freeze the fires of hell...

"I want you to know I am very displeased with you..."

'Oh Merlin, no...'

_"Avada Kedarava."_

The room grew cold.

There was blinding, green light.

The sound of a heavy body hiding the carpet.

A horrified gasp, a strangled cry.

Silence...

"I will not tolerate another failure from you even again, is that clear, Lucius?"

Lucius nodded, his shoulders shivering slightly. "Yes.... Yes, my Lord. Completely." His voice was still strong, despite it all. As a Malfoy should be. He would live up to the family name, not matter what...

He quickly got to his feet, almost stumbling, and turned toward the door. He had to overstep the body of Stevons, who lay face down, his eyes wide up, his mouth half open.

Bertwick remained where he was, having not been dismissed yet, trembling in terror. He would be punished. The only reason Lucius hadn't been punished was because he need to go to Hogwarts. He couldn't come injured, showing signs of the Cruciatus Curse, it would arise suspicion. Questions he couldn't possibly answer.

He walked faster, eager to leave, to return home to his mansion, his wife, to forget this day.

Lucius almost cringed as the sound of Bertwick's screams filled the building... _Almost_ cringed.

Normally such a thing didn't affect him, but this time the sound pierced his very heart. His soul. Bertwick's screams were to much like the screams of the Muggles he'd tortured. Killed. He'd actually enjoyed hearing the screams then. It had been like music to his ears, but now it... hurt...

It almost seemed as if no matter how far he ran he couldn't escape.

And it became louder, and more painful each second.

He could just see Stevons face...

His victims...

All of them...

But they could scream all they want.

He was Lucius Malfoy, and he had a heart of ice.

They could scream all they wanted...

And they did.

They were screaming.

Screaming...

_Screaming_...

_**SCREAMING**_!!!

And Harry awoke suddenly in a cold sweat, barely able to keep himself from screaming as he sat up, his eyes wide with horror, breath ragged.

His ears were ringing, as though they had been tortured with a loud, gut wrenching sound.

Visions of green light and screams filled his mind, though the memories of his dream faded before he could grasp onto them again.

He had to see his father.

And he would see him. Now!

With that, he threw his blankets away and went hastily to retrieve his inherited Invisibility Cloak from his trunk...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(1) In other words, that common "Sirius Black when he's pissed off look".

(2) And indeed he well. (EEEEVIL grin)

(3) Technically he _is_ scolding him... but still.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

So, Harry's leaving to meet James... will James be up to the meeting (You know what I mean.)? Will everything be as they _both_ hope? Can James even live with all that had happened...?

REPEAT OF THE NOTE ABOVE: I am thinking of putting up a "time-line" outlining all the things that have happened in this story. Would that be helpful? I will also post with it the extra alternate version of the passage scene with James, Lupin, Sirius and Snape. It's MUCH more dramatic, if you're interested.

Geuna~


	10. Arch One :Reunions: Part 3 of 3

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

Starmites the musical and the lyrics do NOT belong to me. Music and lyrics belong to Barry Keating, and the book belongs to Staurt Ross and Barry Keating.

As always, READ and REVEIW!!!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or a part of a flashback

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Reunions: First Steps (Part 3 of 3)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'What he really wanted (and it felt almost shameful to admit it to himself) was someone like--someone like a parent: an adult wizard whose advice he could ask without feeling stupid, someone who cared about him, who had had experience with Dark Magic...'

Harry Potter ~ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 2 (The Scar), by J. K. Rowling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was almost midnight, and the castle was silent. Peeves the Poltergeist roamed the halls, feeling very wary of the Bloody Baron. Particularly now more than ever, since a "small" incident in the dungeons a few days ago. Peeves had dared to defile a very fine suit of armor with toilet paper, paint, and rooster feathers. The Baron was _not_ amused... Though, now that most of the armor was _destroyed_, there wasn't much to be angry about... With Peeves, anyway.

But Peeves would rather _not_ take his chances...

A Headmaster, a werewolf, and an Azkaban escapee were now conversing over recent events. The Pensive used on James Potter would remain untouched until the morning, after they've all gotten some rest. The future still held may questions to be answered, and no doubt some complications once the Ministry gets involved(Dumbledore would inform them the next day, much to Sirius' displeasure...).

Dumbledore was troubled, wondering what demons could possibly be hiding in James' mind to have _caused_ such a catastrophe(As the one in the Underground.). The one that nearly did some major damage to Hogwarts as well, yet that had been stopped just in the nick of time... Dumbledore's still worried for Severus, as the Potions Master would take a while to heal...

Sirius feared for his friends mind, but he was unwilling to loose James' friendship nor his trust, no matter what might occur and horror might befall them all the in future. He had a terrible feeling that James might try to... kill himself... Though, the James Potter who Sirius knew would _never_ commit such an act of sheer _cowardice_ upon himself.

Lupin could only pray and wish for the best, however, what he had seen in James' eyes had terrified him... And he had also saw the sadness and warmth in those same eyes as Lupin was told James about his son... when Sirius had refused to leave his side... When he had laughed...

There was hope. As long as they didn't leave each other again...

Never again.

Sometime during their conversation Lupin had slipped off to sleep in his armchair, facing Dumbledore's desk. The werewolf was still exhausted and rather ill, though he had refused to admit to such.

Dumbledore allowed them to stay, for Sirius didn't want to wake his friend. The Headmaster conjured up a few blankets, and Sirius covered Lupin before settling himself in his own armchair. Dumbledore left them alone in his office (Which said volumes on how much he truly trusts them both...).

Before Sirius let sleep carry him off, he wondered briefly if everything would be alright... For James as well as his godson...

Time could only tell, and it then hit the stroke of midnight...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

All is now quiet in Hogwarts, and even Peeves was silent for _once _(Still hiding from the Baron.).

No one could see, of course, an invisible figure rushing through the halls in great haste, down and up several stairways, and finally halting before it's destination. The infirmary entrance...

A single fifth year Gryffindor, dressed in his night clothes, wrapped in an inherited Invisibility Cloak, quickly tried to open the door before him.

But, alas, the door was firmly locked tight.

Of course. Madame Pomfrey wasn't a stupid woman by any means. Harry had expected this and came prepared. He reached into his pocket, taking out his penknife. He clumsily stuck the blade into the lock (It was dark, and the key hole was very small.). Finding an opening, Harry jiggling the penknife around a few time and he could hear an audible '_clink'_!

Harry would thank Sirius later.... everyday for as long as he _lived_!

He pushed the door open, slipped inside, and shut it behind him. Harry slipped his cloak from his head and shoulders, looking around. .... The first thing he saw was Snape, sleeping quietly, with his exposed chest wrapped with clean white bandages. He didn't look too good... But that isn't who he was looking for.

Harry walked forward a bit more. The room was so dark... and then he saw it.

Two beds to the left from Snape, with blanks and pillows piled up... A head of unruly jet black hair that showing up against the clean white pillow linen like an big ink stain...

Harry could feel the blood drain from his face.

James Potter, his father, lay asleep right before his eyes...

This was his chance... I would... He'd thought about this moment so much, but all his ideas of what to do when the moment came slipped from his mind. So instead, he just opened his now very dry mouth and asked weakly, "Dad...?"

Silence...

Harry managed to swallow the lump in his throat, moving a step closer too the bed, forcing his feet not to draw sluggishly against the floor. But he could do nothing about the way his head was spinning, the feeling of weightlessness as if he'd just fallen from a broomstick, nor the nervousness that was wracking through his body like electricity.

Could Harry do this...?

...........

He... wasn't to sure about that at the moment...

Harry took a few deep breaths. He was so nervous, so _scared_, that he had to fight the urge to run away. Or cry... He closed his eyes just in time, feeling hot tears form under his eyelids.

'I will not cry, I will _not_ cry...'

Looking up at the ceiling, Harry carefully blinked the tears away, silently vowing not to cry in front of his father. He didn't want to seem so weak... He would be a true son. Harry _would_ be everything his father could hope for.

He had to be.

He slipped off his Invisibility Cloak all the way, allowing it to pool onto the floor. Then, tentatively, Harry reached out and gently grasped James' shoulders, shaking them just a little. The man looked so... weak and sick... And he wasn't responding to being shaken.

"Dad...?"

James didn't wake...

"Dad...? Dad, please wake-up....?"

Nothing... Harry didn't want to go as far as to yell in order to wake the man, and he had an odd feeling that it wouldn't help anyway. I was plainly obvious what the problem was.

They must've given him a sleeping potion. A very strong one.

_Damn_ them.

Disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry had built up for this moment in his mind every waking second up until now, and... There it was...

Laying right in front of him, dressed in red Gryffindor pajamas. A pair of round framed glasses set on his nose. Unruly black hair, just like his own, framing his tired, haunted, blood drained face.

'My Dad, my Dad, my Dad....'

"Dad..." That word... felt so _good_ to say. It really did.

Harry watched the sleeping form of his father for quite some time before thinking to remove James' glasses (He knew from experience how uncomfortable it could to sleep with them on.). After gently slipping them off, Harry took a moment to inspect them, marveling at how alike they were to his own. The likeness was uncanny. It was one thing to hear others say how much he looked like James, and to see pictures of him, but it was a totally different thing to see it in the flesh.

Placing the spectacles on the small bedside table, Harry then pulled up a chair that was already next to James bed (being very careful as to not scrape it along the stone floor)and took a seat.

Harry smiled to himself, leaning forward to prop his elbows up on the edge of the mattress and to hold his head in his hands. Now he could just watch his father... Knowing that this man was his (in a sense). _His_ father, and no one else's. No one would take him away ever again.

And Harry figured then that it would've been a terrible idea to wake James... He looked so peaceful... And maybe that was the slightest trace of a smile on his lips...

Harry's smile widen, a feeling of absolute _joy_ swelling through him.

'Dad...'

Harry sighed contently, reaching out and taking the sleeping mans hand in his own and squeezing gently.

He'd never left so happy...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Someone hummed a familiar tune... Sang familiar words...

"Say goodnight..."

Haunting.

"I'll be the light..."

Comforting...

"And pray your soul to keep..."

"Lily?"

"Hm?" Lily stopped humming and looked over James. Those eyes... those glorious green eyes made his heart melt... "What is it, James?"

This was a dream... This was just like it was before. James was really at Hogwarts, years have pasted, Harry was fifteen, Lily was dead...

But it seemed so real... And now Lily was scooting over to where he lay on his back, starring at the white ceiling of their bedroom. She ran a hand through his messy hair affectionately, making him to shiver. "What is it, dear? What's bothering you?"

"I-I..." 'I don't want to see you... it hurts too much to know you aren't real...' "I..."

Her worried look quickly vanished, and now she looked like she wanted to laugh. "You aren't still thinking about Harry and the telly, are you?"

"Telly...?"

Lily sighed, playing absently with a lock his hair. "I didn't think it would be so shocking..."

"It's a talking box, Lily," he muttered, feeling as though he'd gone through this conversation before... In another life. "There's nothing normal about it."

"For a Wizard at least." Lily giggled, unable to help herself.

"Oh..." Now he remembered. This was a conversation he'd had with Lily a few days after Harry's first birthday. They were thinking about buying a television so Harry could watch was Lily called "educational child growth programs", whatever they were. But James had been iffy about Harry being "educated" by something so utterly and totally... _Muggle_.

"It's really amazing," she continued, no longer playing with his hair but stroking it lightly. "When I first found out about magic, I'd never been more amazed... It was fantastic, really. But still, with all that magic has to offer, Wizards are still mystified by common Muggle technology!" She giggled. "Or are you worried that it'll rot Harry's brain?"

James starred forward without really looking at anything, thinking hard. "Are... Are you real? Or just another dream..." He heard the sadness in his own voice. 'I have far too many dreams lately... Just let me stay in reality and let my suffer there, and there alone...'

Lily gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about James? James...?"

"You... left me... You can't be real."

"Now, that's just silly. I never left you."

There seemed to be more to her words. James didn't know how or why he knew this, but he did. He wanted to know what she meant. "What...?" He stopped as she moved even closer... 'Oh, Lily...'

"Don't you understand, James? I can never leave you." She grasped his left hand in her own, their wedding bands clicking together lightly. It was a pleasant sound. "And I will never leave Harry, either. I love you both so much... I will always be in your hearts." She smirked. "Or I could just haunt you..."

An image of a ghost-Lily floating around and pulling stunts like Peeves the Poltergeist flashed in his head... Though, ghosts can't move things... Heeh...

James smiled a bit. He could almost feel the warmth of Lily's hand on his... "Do you promise, Lily...? Do you promise me?"

Lily nodded, smiling. "Of course I promise. Even if this is a dream."

He blinked, startled. "You are..."

"Honey, wake-up now, or that dark things might come back..." Oddly... that sounded almost like a threat, but that sweet smile of hers never faltered. It was creepy and frightening, and James could feel his heart beating a little faster, his stomach becoming a bit queasy. "Even I can't keep them away forever, dear."

Yes, he could hear it. The sound of faint screaming in the distance... The hysterical high pitched laughter. James couldn't take that again... _Not_ _again_!

"Oh no," he begged in a whisper, "please no, Lily...."

No, this wasn't Lily... But then, who--_what_ was it? This wasn't a normal dream, he knew it couldn't be...

"Why are you doing this?" He tried to ignore it, but James could tell that the screaming was going to be upon him soon. He needed to _run_, but he also needed to know what was happening right now. "Why...?" The person, this 'Lily', came closer, holding his face in her hands, leaning closer until their foreheads almost touched. The screaming was practically coming upon him like a tangible force, whose goal was to engulf him but-he-_had_-_to_-_know_!!!! "_Who_ are you!? _What_--!?"

"If you can't figure _that_ out by now, than I'll leave it up to you, silly!" Lily, or whoever(whatever?)this was that looked like her, giggled at his surprised expression, finding is situation highly amusing.

"_Tell me who you are!!!_" James pushed her away only to grab onto her shoulders forcefully, shaking her until her perfect red hair became disheveled about her face, screaming, "_What_ _are you-you're making me go crazy-why are you doing this to me!!? Tell me--"_

"Wake-up now, sweetie!!"

The darkness was there, loom just behind him, an icy hand reaching out too--

Lily, still smiling, gave him a push off the bed and....

His eyes opened, and at first James didn't know where he was, or why his heart was beating like a steel drum. He was in a bed... in an infirmary... Hogwarts. Yes. Hm, it wouldn't do him any good if he kept of forgetting things whenever he woke...

But he was safe...

Safe...

James sighed unhappily, starring straight up at the ceiling as he waited for his heart rate to go back to normal. Maybe the dream, or whatever it was, hadn't been real. But it _felt_ real, so warm.

And that warmth was gone, replaced by a feeling of cold. Like whatever was trying to get to him in his dream had only barely missed him... He could feel that Sirius was no longer at the end of his bed, and that made him feel rather uneasy and alone. All was deadly silent.

Reality wasn't a nice thing to go back to... But he would have to face it someday... And it's a lot better than being asleep, these days... Sirius would be there for him... and Remus.

They would all be there.

This made him smile.

His smile faded the moment James realize he wasn't alone, literally speaking. There was someone else there with him... He could hear it as well as feel it, someone breathing gently... evening... right next to him. Who? Sirius? But he'd been sleeping at the end of his bed before, why would he...

James turned his head to the right, suddenly finding his face buried in what seemed like a thick, black mass of hair. The scent of shampoo filled his nostrils and he realized there was a _head_ resting next to and nearly _on_ his shoulder!

Startled, James jerked a little, but found that his body was very stiff and achy. The pain was still there, but coming to him just now, like overworked muscles that don't hurt into the following day. His sharp movements hadn't woken up this... person(Which definitely wasn't a dog, and therefore NOT Sirius.), but they did shift a bit and mumble something. Whoever it was must've been sitting in a chair or something, resting their folded arms and head on James' mattress.

James felt acquired and uncoordinated as he slowly brought himself into a sitting position. He felt weighed down in every part of his body, and to James' dismay, he discovered the light had been put dimmed and it was much too dark now. He couldn't see properly without his glasses, especially with the bad lighting... But James couldn't remember taking them off, but they would surely be on the nightstand.

James reached out clumsily to the table next to his bed, searching... Ah! There they were. He quickly picked them up and brought him up to his face, securely pushing them onto the bridge of his nose. Ready to see who this was, demand why he was there. James looked down at the sleeping form, his eyes now properly focused.

And he nearly fainted... when he... saw....

Oh... my....

At first James thought he was hallucinating...

The person sleeping, his head resting on his folded arms was... _h-himself_.

Exactly the same... James was seeing _himself_, laying there with his face half turned, sleeping soundly. His mind screamed that it couldn't be possible, but James was looking at it now. Though... he seemed younger... Just a little and... But... wait.

Could it...?

_/"Sirius... Can you tell me something? Honestly?"_

_"Or course, James. What is it?"_

_James sighed, a sad smile crossing his lips. "How has Harry grown? What does he look like?"_

_Sirius grinned at the eagerness in James' voice, scratching the bridge of his nose in a thoughtful manner. "Well, he looks...," Sirius was looking James over now, "...so much like you now, James. A mirror image..."/_

Harry...

Was this his _son_...?

Harry (?) shifted slightly to where James' had been laying a moment ago. He was mumbling something in his sleep, his brows furrowed in a troubled manner, as though he were having some sort of nightmare.

'Please let this be real... Not a dream... _Please_...!'

James could see tears in the boy's eyes. He didn't want Harry to cry... Never. He wanted to see that face smile for the first time. But James also wondered if Harry would simply disappear.... fade away if he tried to touch him.

With a moments hesitation, James reached out and gently brushed the salty tracks away.

And as he touch the boy's skin, Harry didn't fade away... His skin and tears were warm and _real_. He was _real_!

'Merlin, this is my son. My _son_!'

James didn't notice Harry stir when he touched him. Feeling almost frightened, James snapped his hand back. His son was waking... It was like he'd forced himself to try a really complicated Quidditch maneuver, taking a very low dive to the ground. But suddenly he find that he'd taken it a little to quickly, his broom goes out of control and will certainly crash, and now wished he could just go back and take it slower.

James regretted it.... H-He wasn't prepared for this...!

Harry's eyes opened slowly, looking a bit dazed, his glasses set crookedly on his nose. His arms unfolded and a hand searched around for something (James?) along the mattress, but found nothing. A look of panic crossed the boys face, his brows furrowing, and his eyes snapped all the way open. Harry sat up a bit, his hand still searching wildly, then he looked up and...

Green eyes...

Lily's eyes... Harry always had his mother's eyes...

_'Harry_...'

It startled James thoroughly when Harry made an odd noise that seemed to come from the back of his throat and then suddenly flung himself from the bed, away from James, knocking over his chair in the process. Harry gasped, looking around quickly as if there might be people around, watching (There were none).

James had been hurt when Harry jumped away like that... But it didn't look like the boy had intended to, and now Harry seemed _horribly_ embarrassed, but he didn't make any move to pick up the fallen chair. Instead he stood there... as stiff as a board,

But James had hardly noticed, fascinated by...

Well he'd never expected...

Harry he...

He'd _grown_... His son.... His little baby boy no longer.... A day ago James could've held Harry in his arms, and now he was a young man that looked to be as tall as him.

An odd and _powerful_ feeling of pride was swelling in his chest, and James would've grinned like an idiot if he could just remember how to control his face muscles. James realized he had been starring at his son this whole time, and Harry didn't seem too comfortable with that, shifting nervously under his gaze, an uncomfortable silence settling down on them...

It was such an odd moment, and James didn't know what to do. But then Harry seemed to make the effort the speak, his face having darkened to crimson by now.

"I-I'm-s-sorry," he spoke incredibly fast. James could hardly make out what Harry was saying, and he didn't care.

'Harry's first words... His _first_ _words_.' The thought made him want to laugh (It is rather funny when you think of it). He was happy enough to laugh. Harry didn't see this thought, he had his eyes downcast to the floor. Was he that nervous? Why was _James_ feeling so nervous? 'Oh my god, he's here...'

"I-I mean I didn't mean to bother you! I swear! I-I mean-I just wanted to see you-you were asleep-I can go! I'm so, so sorry, I... I-I..."

"... Harry...?"

The boy stiffened. Harry stopped moving, his hands balling up into tight fists at his sides. His eyes still cast to the floor.

James wasn't sure of what to make of this reaction, but he spoke again anyway, hopefully. "You're... You're Harry, aren't you? Y-You're my son...?" He had to be, he must be, but he needed a confirmation for the boy himself.

Harry didn't move for a moment, then nodded slightly, his lips now pressed together in a thin line.

'He is, he really is!'

It was then when James saw that Harry was becoming frantic. He appeared to be eyeing the door and shuffling his feet. This indicated that the boy was debating whether to stay or run... He wanted to leave... No, he _couldn't_ leave, not now! And he was moving now, half turned--

"No, don't go!"

Harry stiffened and drew in a sharp breath, but he had stopped.

"Please... Harry, you're my son.... I... I'm your father..." Oh, what _else_ was he supposed to say!? Say something else! "I-I've been asking about you, I...." Oh Merlin... This was happening so fast, what was he to do, what to DO!? Now _he_ was going to become frantic!

"I'm sorry...."

James gasped in shock when he realized Harry was... crying...

Harry looked down a little more, attempting to hide his tears behind his dark bangs. He'd taken James' gasp the wrong way somehow, appearing thoroughly humiliated, his few now pale instead of crimson. "I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly. "I promised I wouldn't cry. I'm so, so sorry, Dad, I'm sorry..." He took a step back, a hand reaching behind him as though he were looking for some sort of support, like the chair which now lay on its side. Finding nothing, he instead sank to his knees, bending over until his head barely touch the cold stone floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeated this over and over, unable to stop himself.

James watched in horror.

No! He didn't want his son to suffer! James had to do something, to help!

But... James didn't know how to comfort a fifteen-year-old...

Learning to comfort a small child had been difficult enough for him. James would hold Harry in his arms, rock him gently to sleep, whisper quietly to him... Then he would calm down and fall asleep.

And if that was the only thing James knew how to do, then...

James threw his covers aside and fell to his knees next to Harry, wrapping his arms firmly around his sons shoulders and held him tightly, resting his chin upon the boy's head. No really knowing what he was doing anymore, James.. James starting humming... that tune Lily had always used to calm Harry down before bed....

And(shocking)it actually seemed to work... James could feel Harry shoulders trembling, but he was no longer crying. He had grown silent as James continued to hum, only knowing that he was making Harry feel better. His son was _alive_. His son was here.

And Lily would hate to know that her son was sad...

"What are you doing...?"

James stopped humming, feeling more than slightly embarrassed. Harry was now looking at him in awe, his eyes wide.

Well, at least he didn't look disgusted...

"I'm your father," James replied uncertainly, not knowing if that was the right thing to use for an explanation. Sirius had said that Harry was scared... "This is what I'm supposed to do, right...?" 'Is it? I don't know what to do! Oh, Lily, I don't think I can do this without you...'

"I..." Harry looked as uncertain as James felt, his eyebrows knitting in thought. "I really don't know..."

"Neither do I..." He bit his lip, ready to move away as he loosened his grip. "I shouldn't--"

"Wait!" James stopped moving, waiting eagerly for Harry to continue, praying that he wanted him to stay... "I mean... I really need this... just once... And then I promise I won't cry ever again, okay...?" He smiled, a tired sad smile... By God... What had this boy been through... "I'm being stupid, aren't I...?"

"You're only being human..."

Harry smiled. He really smiled, and James couldn't help but smiled back.

"I swear, I'll never leave you again..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry didn't know how to take that. He wanted to express how good it made him feel, but there were other things to take care of first. Like the horrible burning feeling in his eyes, and the lump in his throat. And after all, his dad said it was okay. As long as it was okay with him...

So Harry buried his face in James' shoulder, letting out all his sadness, his fears, his doubts.

Knowing that his dad was here with his, and impossible fantasy made real.

The horrible realization that his mother was still gone, knowing that he could never know what it was like to have her hold him, like Mrs. Weasley had the year before.

Knowing that he would no longer have to live with the Dursleys, the people who hated him, who showed Harry nothing but contempt and loathing his whole life. He could stay with his father, he could have a family, like he'd always wished, and hope, and dreamed, and _prayed_ for.

And he was so _scared_ that this might be a dream... a wonderful, blissful, happy dream, and he would suddenly wake up, and his heart would break knowing that it could never be.

But for once, that wasn't going to happen, because he was already awake.

"I can't believe you're real," Harry sobbed, feeling his father's embrace tightening until it was almost crushing him, as if James were afraid to let go. But he didn't mind it at all. "I was so afraid you would die, a-and I'd never have a chance to..." He trailed up, his throat tightening so painfully that he could get the words out.

James hushed him gently, and it was amazing how calming that sound could be. "Ssssh.... It's okay, Harry..." His father kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. From there on, they said nothing. It was easier that way. Talking could wait, though Harry looked forward to it.

Harry had never expected this. He never expected he could ever feel so _loved_.

'You don't know how long I've wanted this,' Harry thought, the joy within his spilling out as well as the sadness, urging him to clutch into his father tighter. He smiling.

'I'm home... Finally...'

Father and son held each other long into the night and on into the morning, until Harry had finally cried himself to sleep.

And James never left him, he refused to.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

But both boys had forgotten that there was someone else in the room with them.

Someone who watched them silently.

Who refused to admit to himself that he felt.... _pity_ for these two....

But never once would he disturb them...

And the night dragged on till the sun finally rose up to the east of Hogwarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Lily's lullaby.... Harry and James' verses)

_~ James _~

Close your eyes and maybe then,

You'll sail to another world, and back again.

But please remember it was just pretend.

Pretend, pretend, pretend--

_~ Harry _~

It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream,

It was out of this world,

But it never was a dream.

It was magic, but it wasn't a dream...

They tell me every dream must end,

And even though it was just pretend,

And though I'm never going back again,

It never was a dream...

I know...

In my heart...

_~ James ~_

... Shadows fall, and voices call,

But you're not easy to scare.

Sleep you'll find, a world designed,

To dream anything you dare.

It's been fun, but the dream is done,

And please remember we'll (I'll) be there...

_~ Harry _~

Long ago, and far away,

In another time and on another day,

I heard the voice of my mother say,

"There comes a time, there comes a day,

Where everything changes,

And nothing can stay the same.

But never you mind,

Because there's so much in store for you,

Don't really mind,

Because your future is waiting for you."

Maybe it's happening now to me, Mom...

I feel so _alive_!

And at last I'm really home.

I'm home...

At last...

I'm really _home_...

_~ James _~

Oh my... Oh, my child...

_~ Harry _~

I'm home...

_~ James _~

Oh, my child...

~ Harry ~ James ~

(Starmites, "Finale" (See disclaimer))

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not the end...

As a dark shadow looms over the pair...

This is only the beginning...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

What will become of James, Harry and the rest? And though Voldemort has decided to "give up" on James (for now) what was with that weird dream about Lily...? Is there more to James insanity that meets the eye? Maybe....

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you're the best! You make me want to cry for joy, and believe me, I do.

Next thing will be a Time Line, then I can get back to this story. It's taking a while, but your support is much appreciated!

Thank you!!

Geuna~


	11. Time Line, Thanks Yous, Extras

Hello, everyone.

This part is not a new chapter, but it is something important that I think may clear up some confusion. If you have not read the chapters previous to this, DO NOT READ THIS! Okay?

This "Time-Line" outlines all the events and the times (roughly) the occurred within the 24 hours. Yes, all the things that have happened in this story took place within that short a time. A number of events in the time-line may have not happened directly in the story, though they did occur. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to email and ask.

AT THE END OF THIS TIME-LINE, look for an alternate sequence of events for part of "Reunions: The Road To Truly Awakening". Many of you have expressed an interest in it (as you have for this time line), so I felt that I should just put it up for the heck of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

WARNING!!!! IF YOU HAVE _NOT _READ THE CHAPTERS PREVIOUS TO THIS, _EVERYTHING_ IS ABOUT TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU!!!! THIS IS A VERY, _VERY_ DETAILED TIME-LINE!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charmed Curses Time Line 

(Muggle Time )Thursday, Halloween, 1981 (The Past)

11:10 p.m.: 

~ Lily and James are waiting for word from Peter in their house in Godric's Hollow.

12:05 a.m.: 

~ Voldemort attacks (destroying James' wand in the process) and uses a 'Time-Turner'-like device on James. James is sent about fourteen years into the future.

(Muggle Time) Thursday, Halloween, 1995 (The Present)

11:00 p.m.: 

~ James appears in the future in front of his long destroyed house/cottage in Godric's Hollow, falls unconscious.

~ At Hogwarts, Harry gets a weird feeling and nearly faints during the Halloween Feast.

12: 17 a.m.: 

~ James regains consciousness, and in a state of catatonia, attempts to disapparate to Diagon Alley in search of his son and wife. Apparates into a store(Ollivander's Wand Shop), and, exhausted, falls asleep.

~ Mr. Weasley is working overtime because of the "Wizard Halloween Celebration"/or "Mishaps", and Percy comes to check on him. Percy informs him about some missing Dementors form Azkaban.

~ It is the night of a full moon, and Lupin becomes a werewolf...

12: 20 a.m.: 

~ Harry lies awake in his dorm, pondering the odd feeling he had earlier...

6: 43 a.m.:

~ Ollivander finds James while he is about to open his shop and wakes him. Ollivander gives James a new, replacement wand, similar to his old (Old: mahogany, 11", pliable (excellent for transfiguration) New: mahogany, 10", pliable, phoenix tail tore.).

~ Ollivander allows James to clean up while he goes and does something "important" (To write a letter for Dumbledore).

6: 56 a.m.:

~ James wanders off form Ollivander's to find Lily and Harry. 

~ Ollivander, after returning to find James missing, runs off to the owl office to send his letter to Dumbledore about what he'd seen.

7: 38 a.m.:

~ Dumbledore receives Ollivander's owl as he's leaving his office.

~ Dumbledore soon writes two owls, one for Remus and Sirius (Sirius is staying with Remus), and another for Mr. Weasley.

~ McGonagall sends these owl immediately.

~ Dumbledore asks Hagrid to take a few Blast-Ended Skrewt eggs, use an aging potion on them, and bring them to the dungeons.

8: 33 a.m.: 

~ Harry dreams of Voldemort and Wormtail, who are planning to hunt someone down using Dementors. Lucius comes to bring the Dark Lord news.

~ Ron wakes Harry from a nightmare about Voldemort (Harry doesn't remember it when he wakes).

8: 45 a.m.: 

~ Within a hidden room behind the teachers' table in the Great Hall, Dumbledore gives Snape a request to find James before the Death Eaters or anyone else does.

~ Dumbledore announces that the dungeons have been infested with Blast-Ended Skrewts.

~ Potions and Care of Magical Creatures are canceled for the day.

8: 53 a.m.:

~ At the Burrow while heading off to work, Mr. Weasley receives Dumbledore's owl.

~ Charlie communicates through the fireplace, insisting that they have an emergency with Dementors in the London Underground, everyone in the Ministry is needed.

~ Mr. Weasly asks Charlie to acquire a Portkey to Hogwarts.

~ About this time a huge rainstorm has hit London.

~ Snape has by now left Hogwarts on broomstick, and will Apparate once he reaches the edge of the Hogwarts enchantments.

9:34 a.m.:

~ In a small Wizarding town a few miles outside of London, Lupin wakes Sirius.

~ By this time Charlie was gotten the Portkey and has placed it just outside the passage leading to the London Bridge.

~ Charlie sends out an anonymous owl to search for Snape, for whenever he should arrive in the London Underground.

9:55 a.m.:

~ Dumbledore's owl arrives at Lupin's house.

~ Sirius and Lupin soon head off to Ollivander's. 

10:00 a.m.:

~ Snape arrives somewhere in the area near Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. He receive an owl from an anonymous sender, telling him... (Well, you read it, didn't you?)

~A "pointer" charm tells him to search in the dark passages of the Underground.

10:12 a.m.:

~ Lupin and Sirius arrive at Ollivander's, having Apperated (Sirius shows himself as a dog at first).

~ Ollivander faints from terror after being threatened directly my human Sirius for not telling the truth about James' whereabouts..

~ Sirius uses James's scent and they follow it into the passages of the Underground...

~ Harry, Ron and Hermione are investigating this "Skrewt" business

~ They are attacked by three Skrewts, but manage to take care of them (Without killing them.).

~ Hagrid lets some information slip, and Dumbledore tells Harry about his father.

10: 28 a.m.:

~ James is found by Lucius in the passageways after he experiences an odd and highly disturbing daydream.

10:36 a.m.:

~ Snape arrives and attacks Lucius by surprise.

~ Snape and James fight. James catches Snape my surprise...

~ Mr. Weasley is assembled in a team to hunt down the Dementors in the northern area of the Underground. Charlie is in a team searching the southern areas.

10:44 a.m.:

~ Three Dementors arrive, both James and Snape go down.

~ Sirius (as a dog) attacks the Dementors holding James, but he is injured when they gang up on him.

~ Lupin arrives a moment after Sirius and wards the Dementors off with a (wolf-like ("Lupinus")) Patronus.

~ Harry attempts to leave Hogwarts to help look for his father but is stopped.

10:56 a.m.:

~ Lupin, Sirius and Snape are now at odds, James is unconscious due to very resent events. They finally go off in search of the Portkey prepared by "a friend".

~ Mr. Weasley's team intercepts a group of Dementors....

11:37 a.m.:

~ About this time the Skrewts have gone out of control, one has killed another. Hagrid is forced to restrain them.

11:58 a.m.:

~ Sirius, Lupin and Snape are attacked (Unknowingly by Charlie's Ministry team.). A battle ensues. Lupin's ankle is injured by a curse.

12:04 a.m.:

~ James awakes during this battle, and goes into a fit rage. The Passage begins to collapse on top of them, crushing their attackers and coming very close to crushing them as well.

12: 20 a.m.:

~ They manage to drag James to the Portkey.

~ Sirius is hit for behind as they are leaving with the Portkey, but is saved at the last moment by his worst enemy...

~ They instantly appear at Hogwarts just outside the Great Hall, and the castle begins to collapse.

~ Sirius and Snape knock James out with a few "Stupefy" curses, which finally take some sort of effect on him.

~ Lupin stumbles into the great hall, where Harry and the rest of Hogwarts is having lunch. He asks for Dumbledore, then collapses.

~ School is canceled for the day, and Hagrid quickly removes the Skrewts for the dungeons, returning this to there original "egg" forms using unknown methods.

12:47 p.m.:

~ Lupin wakes in the infirmary, where James is asleep and Snape is being cared for. Sirius is there, guarding.

1:05 p.m.:

~ Sirius goes to talk to Harry.

~ Lupin tells Dumbledore about everything that happened in the Underground with James... 

2:13 p.m.:

~ Mr. Weasley is back at the Ministry. They have chased off the Dementors, all 13 of them. 

~ Percy tells Mr. Weasly that Charlie's team had gone into the passages of the Underground and was attacked...

2:23 p.m.:

~ James wakes and talks to Lupin. He finds out that Harry is _alive_.

2:32 p.m.:

~ Sirius returns form his conversation with Harry and talks to James about this situation.

2:40 p.m.:

~ They get the idea of letting James use a Pensive. Sirius and Lupin leave for Dumbledore's office, and Lupin breaks down in front of him.

3:06 p.m.:

~ Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore return with the Pensive and use it on James.

3:20 p.m.:

~ They leave James alone to rest (finally). Pomfrey locks the infirmary behind her. She _does_ return periodically during the day to check on both him and Snape.

5:34 p.m.:

~ Harry talks with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room.

~ Harry wants to see his dad, but sees no way of getting to the infirmary again without getting caught (There are too many people up and around.).

11:55 a.m.:

~ Harry wakes from another nightmare about Voldemort, this time through a very... _different_, point of view.

~ He rushes right away to see his dad.

12:12 a.m.:

~ Harry arrives at the infirmary, using the Sirius' gift to get through the lock.

~ He finds James asleep, and all attempts to wake him fail. He gives up, but doesn't leave. Soon, he drifts off to sleep.

1:31 a.m.:

~ James watches from another odd dream about Lily, only to find his son asleep and...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to all anonymous reviews. Sorry I can't write all your names because I have no idea who's who... But I have taken the time... a VERY long time, to get all the names of author reviewers. Thanks SO much to you all for supporting me. 

(All author names are GROUPED alphabetically, but the names individually are not. I hope that makes sense... But if you're an author and you reviewed, you are SOMEWHERE on this list!!!)

Ariana Deralte, Anakah, ArtGirl, AntipodeanOpaleye, Black Sparkles, Bored Beyond Belief, Bitter Bathory, Chellemi, Child of Two Worlds, Chablis Jameson, Celtic Ember, Eva Phoenix Potter, fairygirl, Genesis, Giesbrecht, googoo4you, Gabnif, gwendolyn-flight, Hannah Abby, hermionegranger, Harriet, Hyper Princess, Icebox, Ice, Jeedai Silver Blade, Jelli Bean, Jayde, Jennifer, Jamie Roberts, Jedi Cosmos, Jon'sSunshine+Rupert'sPrincess, Laurelgand, Lyansidde, Lily Evans, Lil Dreamer, Lady Lupin, Luna9, Lady Knight of Kennan, Kay, Kuroi Atropos, Kawaiichan, Katydid, Maab, Megan Andres, mandy weasley, Miss Sera, Mayleesa, moonstarlet, Nicky, Phenolphthalein, Phoenix SilverWind, Phoenix, Peacockgirl, Panko Piskun, Prophetess Of Hearts, QueenStrata, rabbit, Rykatu*L, Renai, Rose Fencer, Rally-as-Twiddle's, smile7499, S.L, Sherlock 2K, Snufflescutie, Sandrine Black, Shadowdancer, Sugar Quill, Sailor Sol, Sailor Hylia, Shadow, Tarawen tsuki tatsu, Tvillinger, Triskelion, you-know-who, Xaiver, Xavien .

Special thanks to: 

GittaPet, for being my best friend in this (and everything else) and supporting me.

Foxfur, an anonymous reviewer, and her very lively... bother...

Giesbrecht, who, for one, has an _awesome_ German author name (I'm German, so sue me.), and threatened to get me to write more chapters in other ways than just flying monkeys. (I believe you planned on "stringing me up by my thumbs from the nose of George Washington's bust on Mount Rushmore"... BOY that was a good one! I shall remember it forever!)

To any and all critics, for their... critical critiquing. It was constructive, believe me!

Thank you again, all. 

Geuna~

Oh, and for those who were interested. I did have an alternate version to the scene in the London Underground, where James snapped. Lupin retells the event to Dumbledore, but this retelling is very, very different. Sirius hadn't left yet to talk to Harry, and Snape decided to be in on the conversation. Tell me what you think, if you read. I just liked it, but I didn't want to go overboard originally... In the emotional sense.

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Situation: Lupin is telling Dumbledore about what happened in the Underground. Sirius and Snape are present at the time, and their points of view are added as well. Sirius has not yet gone to talk to Harry, nor do they know that he is waiting as of yet.

In this instant, Lupin is against the wall, and James is there, too, still unconscious. Lupin is struggling to wake him while Sirius and Snape fight off their attackers...~

(Starts with Sirius' POV...)

They stood at the end of the passage, so very close to their goal. The Portkey was just a little bit ahead of them, they could make it if they ran. But that would mean leaving James... That couldn't, _wouldn't_ happen...

"It doesn't matter anymore," Snape screamed to Lupin. "Just wake him! _NOW_!"

Lupin had tried, but his spells weren't having any effect. "I'm trying! 'Enervate' isn't working! He's not in a normal state of sleep!" No one could sleep through something like this...

"_Stupefy_! Dammit!" Sirius was fighting against the pain now. He was still pressing himself against the stone wall, his teeth gritted, eye squinted as he tried to see ahead. "We can't even see them! Who are we fighting!?" A well aimed curse nearly struck him in the head, but he'd seen it coming and moved out of the way, wincing as he felt it whiz past his ear and slammed into something behind him. "Bastards!"

Snape cursed. "This isn't _working_!"

"Shut-up!!"

"_Idiot_! We're loosing this! _Wake_ _him_ or we're as good as dead, werewolf!!"

Lupin was about to yell something to them when--

"PADFOOT!! J-James!!"

"What!? What's happened!?" Sirius looked across to the other side of the passage, struggling to see Lupin as he lay on the ground, with James...

James had awoken...

And it _terrified_ Lupin...

Sirius didn't know what was happening, trying to understand what Lupin was talking about. "Wha--....?"

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Of course Sirius wouldn't see. Lupin was a werewolf, and no matter what form he took he could still sense things. Things that a normal human couldn't. That was one of the few things he race was blessed with during the day. And what he could sense from James... His eyes were oddly focused, though he wasn't wearing his glasses... Those dead eyes, starring out...

He wasn't James....

'Chaos...' Chaos in those dead eyes... "Oh.... _Merlin_....." 

Sirius was shouting something, but Lupin didn't hear. More curses flew bye, threatening to hit him once again, but still, he didn't care. "James..." His continued to stare blankly forward, his eyes glistening with an unearthly light that made Lupin shiver. "James... _James_!" He grabbed the mans shoulders and shook him roughly, screaming, "Come back!!" He was so very far away!

James blinked.

Lupin held his breath as those dead eyes finally turned to him, focused on him... 

They... They burned into his _soul_, but he couldn't look away. 

James smiled. "Don't worry, Moony," he murmured, his voice monotone. "I'll kill them for all of you..."

No... 

No, no, no, no, no.....

"James," Lupin said pleadingly, "you're still asleep, you have to be..." 

James just smiled. A smile that ever reached his eyes. Not those eyes.

It was driving Lupin _mad_... "_Wake-up_!! Your friends want you back, James!!"

"_Moony_," Sirius screamed, "What's the matter with you!? GET UP!!"

"_James_!!"

"Moony!? Snap out of it, _please_!! Moony? _Moony_!!"

"_James_!! _No_--"

"_You're going to **die** if you done move_!!"

"_JAAAAMES_!!!" 

*_End Flashback_*

Dumbledore frowned, interrupting quietly. "You say this "feeling" came over you. What do you mean?"

Lupin shook his head slowly, bringing a palm to his forehead. He was shaking, but he couldn't help it now. "I'm not sure, Albus... I could feel something, _smell_ something... It was like a Dementor... and it wasn't... I'm sorry, that didn't make any sense..." Dumbledore just nodded his head, indicating for Lupin to continue anyway. "But it was still affecting my _mind_. Yes, I know that now. All my fears, doubts and sadness were magnified so that..." Pause.... "I... I don't know... It took control, and I didn't know what I was doing anymore." 

"Perhaps there was a Dementor still in the area," Sirius offered suggestively. "I've... known them to cause such feelings of madness."

"This didn't happen right away, though," Lupin insisted. "Or... No, I wasn't living my worst fear, really. But it was _a _fear. I feared that I would... lose James... again..." He sighed. "I was a terrible fear, but I wasn't being consumed for clouded by it..." 

Dumbledore leaned forward at this point, his hand clasped tightly in front of his in his lap. "Then how do you mean, Remus?"

"It was more like I was trying to act _against_ it... I could feel myself being driven to destroy the source my fear, to try and fix things, or make it better... I felt it when I was close to James, when he was _awake_. And as I stayed near him the feeling only became stronger..."

Sirius nodded, fingering his bruised shoulder unconsciously. "I can't say I saw any of this. I was too busy fighting the attackers."

"As was I," Snape said quietly, starring off into space. "Potter seemed quiet mad already when I met him earlier--"

"He is NOT mad," Sirius screamed, moving to stand stalk over to Snape before Dumbledore gave him a stern look. 

Albus Dumbledore didn't need to raise a hand to signal for Sirius to halt. Not a man with eyes like his. This eyes showed was true power that man really had... "There will be no fighting at this time," Dumbledore said firmly. "You will be civil, or I will have to take drastic measures." There was an odd twinkle in his eye when he said this. Then he turned back to Lupin and said, "Please, continue."

Lupin nodded. "When he said he would protect me I didn't know what he meant, but the way he looked at me..." He shivered, frantically rubbing at his arms as goosebumps raised on his skin. "I-It was like he was another person... I didn't know him. He would really kill. He would, I just know it. And then..."

__

* Continue Flashback*

"_You're going to **die** if you done move_!!"

"_JAAAAMES_!!!" 

James didn't react, and Lupin couldn't hear Sirius and Snape both yelling at him now to help, to defend himself, to do _something_, anything, to help their situation. But Lupin couldn't hear them. He only understood the horrible images and thoughts that formed in his head. 

Dark thoughts...

Then something hit him, snapping him back to reality. He felt dizzy, ill, like he was going to fall over. Lupin felt his back hit the wall as he was forced to lay back, his eyes swinging in and out of focus. T-That had hurt, _terribly_... 

Whispered words....

"Silly, Moony, do you think I would leave you all...?" Low giggling, vicious snickering. "I can never let any of you die. 

"I'll kill them first..."

For a moment everything seemed to pause. The fight halted, nobody breathed, it grew colder and a nearly tangible tremor passed through the air.

And the world began to tremble......

And you know where it goes from there...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it. So, what do you think? This is an insight on the fact that perhaps James' insanity isn't something in his head alone. Perhaps it's something almost... tangible, that can affect those in contact with him... Maybe.

REVEIW if you so desire, but it would very much be appreciated.

Thank you,

Geuna~

Oh, just because I love this part, I reedited it and made it a little better! Quick read!

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"......."

"You have no need to fear for James."

Lupin looked up, confused. "What?"

Dumbledore walked over to James' bedside, looking over the man carefully. "I feel... something odd from him. But I don't know what it is, yet..." He saw the odd look Lupin was giving him and he smiled back, winking a little. "All because I'm an old man doesn't mean I can't sense things."

"True...." Lupin tried to ignore his own doubts, but they kept voicing themselves over and over in his head, louder and more insistent every time. "I want to help him, but I don't know how... He's seems very ill in the mind..."

"He's catatonic," Snape said simply. "It is obvious to me. The way he kept raving like that, I think he's lost his mind."

"We don't know that!"

"That Cruciatus Curse can drive men mad, you know that--"

"I am a werewolf," Lupin roared, "I could feel it! I could _smell_ it! Something that other humans can't, that _you_ can't! Don't tell me what you _think_, Severus, because I _know_! James is _not_ insane!" 

It took Lupin a moment to realize exactly what he'd screamed, his face heating as he felt both Dumbledore and Snape starring at him in shock. 

"I... I'm sorry..."

"You can sense something," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, seemingly unaffected by Lupin's outburst (While Snape was still starring it him.). "Can you explain?"

Lupin gulped, looking for the right words. "There _is_ something there, and it's NOT James... That wasn't him... in the passage..."

But if it wasn't James... 

Who or _what_ was it...?


	12. Arch Two: Meetings

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

READ and REVEIW, as always. ^__~

Thank you.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG-13 for some cursing and threats

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or a part of a flashback. Longer pieces of memory may or may not be in _italics_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meetings

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are... Are you real? Or just another dream..." He heard the sadness in his own voice. 'I've had far too many dreams lately... Just let me stay in reality and let my suffer there, and there alone...'

And as he touch the boy's skin, Harry didn't fade away... His skin and tears were warm and _real_. He was _real_!

'Merlin, this is my son. My _son_!'

James Potter ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Reunions: First Steps (Part 3 of 3), by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dumbledore sat back in his armchair, folding his long fingers delicately as he starred forward into the fire, the bobbing head of the Minister of Magic starring right back and not looking half as patent. They had been talking for about an hour now, though nothing of great variety. Information would be repeated, uncertainties voiced over and over again.

James Potter.

Death Eaters.

Dementors.

Voldemort...

And now Fudge was becoming very frustrated over Dumbledore's latest request.

"The _werewolf_!?"

'Here it comes... How predictable.'

"What is _he_ doing at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore didn't like Fudge's suspicious and even _insulting_ tone, but he couldn't let himself become angry. No, that would only make Fudge even more unwilling to agree to anything... "He came because we were in need of immediate assistance for our little Skrewt problem in the dungeons. You _do_ remember that, don't you, Cornelius?"

"W-Well of course I do--"

"The night of the full moon has passed, and it will be a while until that 'time' comes once again. There is no need to fear. And Professor Snape can still conjure Wolfsbane Potion, if need be, though I highly doubt it. Professor Dorrey, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher quite yesterday." Once again, a DADA doesn't last more than a year... Not even a few _months_ in this case. "It was a dreadful situation for him yesterday, and his heart just couldn't take the strain. You understand."

Fudge cleared his throat, looking somewhere to the side. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Or course Fudge had been the one to recommend Robbie Dorrey in the first place.

'Hm, he doesn't sound very sorry at all. More embarrassed than anything, certainly.' "And now with Potions unavailable, it will be very difficult for classes to continue on schedule. Ah! I'm sure Mr. Weasley can also be of some assistance with that as well! If of course you would give him permission to do so..."

Fudge growled, looking beaten and considerably peevish. As much as the man couldn't make any decisions for himself in the first place, Fudge didn't like being pushed around. "He may stay, but only temporarily. And you _will_ find a replacement _immediately_! I don't want to be responsible for any angry parents, Dumbledore. They don't like their children being taught by such--such _creatures_. Werewolves, honestly!"

'And here I thought you fought for werewolves rights, Cornelius...' "Then may I also offer Mr. Potter sanctuary and freedom at Hogwarts once--and if--he is proven to be who is says he is?"

At was like playing a game of gambling, with Fudge's reputation on the line. "Well, I would assume--of course!"

"Thank you, and I should be going now. Lunch will be starting in about an hour or so, and I will need to announce Lupin's stay to the students and faculty." 'Severus won't like this at all...' "I must make sure they all attend." He gave a pleasant, yet secretly false smile. He was a man of many false smiles. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Cornelius. You are a very patient man."

Fudge's head bobbed as though he were nodding, and quickly said, "My people will be at Hogwarts around noon tomorrow.

Before Dumbledore could even respond, Fudge's old and very annoyed looking face disappeared. Dumbledore looked after him, shacking his head and sighing, "Patient indeed..."

And now he had lunch to attend to... But first...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Such a lovely dream.... His _dad_ was there, smiling... Oh, he looked so happy, and Harry felt glade for that.

"... Potter..."

He looked so cheerful and alive, like nothing had ever gone wrong, and he'd always been there.

"_Mr._ Potter, do wake-up immediately." The voice was hushed, though it sounded very angry. How disappointing.

Harry groaned, rolling over and away from the hand that relentlessly shook his shoulder, burying his face in his pillows. "Not yet, Ron," he yawned, forgetting that fact that Ron _never_ called him 'Mr. Potter'. "Good dream... Just a little--"

"_Enervate_."

Harry's eyes shot open, the sleep instantly ripped from him, and he sat up only to come face to face with the blurred image of none other than _Madame_ _Pomfrey_! And, oh _my_, even without his glasses Harry could tell she looked deadly cross! He was still in the infirmary!? What time was it!? What's going on!?

The next thing he knew, his glasses were placed clumsily onto his face, and Harry had to quickly take hold of them himself to prevent the things from poking his face or falling. "M-Madame Pomfrey, I--"

"Sssh!" This quickly silenced him with her index finger to her lips, then whispered, "Don't wake him, child."

Harry blinked, then looked to were Pomfrey's eyes lay, and...

'Dad!' His father was laying right there next to him. It hadn't all been a dream! YES!! _YES_, _YES_, _YES_!!! And unlike Harry, who was covered by blankets, James lay on top of them... He must've put Harry in the bed after he'd fallen asleep, and without covers the man appeared to shiver from cold... 'He... Oh no, the things I said! I'm such an _idiot_!! And he's freezing, I did...'

This were so complicated... Yet he also felt a little giddy for some reason...

"Here now," Pomfrey whispered through her teeth, "out of that bed. Gently now-don't wake him! Honestly, he needs a proper, _good_ rest-you shouldn't be here-you left your dormitory after hours, didn't you?"

Harry practically stumbled from the bed, all the while starred at his father, dumbstruck. "B-But I swear," he whispered desperately, not wishing to wake his father as Pomfrey said, "I didn't mean anything, I would never do anything to him. I just needed to see him, Madame Pomfrey, and..." He trailed off, images of the night before playing anew in his mind... He... Harry had _really _embarrassed himself. Oh God.

"_Young_ Mr. Potter, I can't help that." Pomfrey had folded over the blankets Harry had been using so they covered and rapped around James like a soft taco shell, and now that the boy was on his feet, she walked back around the bed and gently began ushering Harry toward the door. "Now, it's nearly lunch time, and--"

"Wait," Harry insisted, slipping under her extended arms and getting out of reach. "Y-You can't make me go, not now! Please, he's my Dad! You don't understand! I just had to see him, Madame Pomfrey, please!"

"C-Calm down, child! You'll wake him!"

"How can I?! He's my Dad... My Dad..." It was so simple. How _could_ she not know...?

Pomfrey frowned, but stopped in her efforts to apprehend the young man. Instead she stood and looked to be thinking hard about something, her eyes reaching. She turned and looked at James (Who was now sleeping soundly under his covers), crossing her arms as she did. (1) Then she finally nodded to herself, turning to Harry, her eyes flashing slightly and a smile almost forming on her lips. It was the look most kids get when they're about to break a rule, like skipping out of class or staying out after hours. Hopefully this was a good thing...

"Come back later... before the supper hour. You can visit him then, alright?"

Harry's face lit up and a grin undoubtedly threatened to split his face in two. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," he said excitedly, trying to be as quiet as possible and resisting the urge to hug the nurse. "Thank you so much, I'll never forget this, I--"

"Now go _on_, Mr. Potter," she insisted, trying to fight off her own urge to grin, only in an attempt to regain her air authority. But in the end she couldn't help it, a almost satisfied smirk crossing her as she stood proudly, her breathing becoming a bit quicker as if she were excited and full of adrenaline. Her eyes were sparkling with life. "Now, off with you, before I change my mind! Go on!"

Oh, Harry didn't need to be told twice.

He turned immediately toward the door, until Pomfrey called out quietly, "Oh, Mr. Potter. I think you left this." She held out a folded piece of silvery fabric. "I found it on the floor. What in the world is—"

"ThanksMadamePomfrey-it'snothing-justahandmedown-bye," he rambled off at the speed of a golden snitch, grabbed the cloak from Pomfrey's outstretched arms, and ran right out the door without looking bad.

Pomfrey just stood there, looking very, _very_ confused...

Neither noticed something watching them...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It watched the nurse with minimal interest.

It watched the boy very closely, though.... It watched the boy talk, watched him move. It watched Harry leave, watched him smile...

Why do people... smile...?

Very interesting... Yes...

_Chuckle..._

_Laughter_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape blinked... What was that...? A sound? What could that have been? Hmpf, no matter now. It was gone. Must have been his imagination, of course; besides, his chest was still making his suffering long and hard to coup with. Especially with.... with.... 'Damn.'

He'd been quiet. He'd been _patient_. He'd even been _respectful_ to the unspoken wishes of someone he was.... less than fond of... particular to... up until now the bane of his very existence. Hm... Oh, frankly, Snape hated that man, but that was plainly obvious by now. Though, better it be James Potter than Sirius Black... Snape had been _nice_ enough to actually remain silent as _Young_ Mr. Potter decided to give his long lost daddy a late night visit. The two had woken Snape up with all their sobbing and yelling and _humming_.

Disgusting. All of it... They were lucky he did wretch.

Snape refused to admit it to himself that he had actually done the right thing (Though he would've _loved_ to break up that little family "get-together")... That the only reason he didn't was because he may have felt.... just a little... _pity_.... for the two of them............... No, of course not! The very thought was preposterous! At least the boy was goin before Snape woke-up.

And now he was alone, Potter still sleeping restfully, it would seem. Madame Pomfrey, the maddening woman, had finally gone to do something useful and went off the fetch some food for him. Snape hadn't eaten since yesterday, and his tired and injured body desperately required some sure of sustenance (He had already visited the *_ahem*_ wash closet by him self. As painful as it was, he would be daft if he needed Madame Pomfrey help with that. He certainly wasn't _that_ disabled!).

And then out of the blue, just as he lay quietly, stashed away in a far corner of the infirmary, was that sound again....

Chuckling..... someone was laughing... Potter?

James was the only one left in the room. They were alone, Pomfrey had just left, no one else was expected to come.... The room... so _cold_..... but wasn't it warm a second ago...? Unconsciously Snape closed his open night shirt and wrapped his arms around himself, over the gash in his chest. His teeth wanted to chatter, but he kept his jaw set.

The noise, where was that _noise_!? It was coming from Potter's bed. He couldn't see Potter's bed, not from here, not with the many screens that surrounded Snape's bed. He wanted to reach out and fling them aside, but to move would mean submitting even more with this feeling of ice, but he had to block out that noise, somehow. No, covering his ears wasn't doing any good, and his eyes squeezed shut, hoping to block out at least a little of the pain.

That noise.... _Something_ about that noise was wrong. So very _wrong_. Horrible... It was horrible. Something in that sound, something that induced his heart to pounce harshly, his wound to throb anew with fiery pain like hit had been ripped open and exposed to hot flame. Stop it, stop it, stop it!

I-It was so deadly cold...

A hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his thoughts, making him jump and then groan as the movement caused great pain from his wound. But it wasn't the same pain as a second ago. Snape felt deeply relieved to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. Those eyes showed a fair amount of concern.

"My goodness, Severus, are you feeling well? You were deadly pale just a moment ago."

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself. He took in the fact that besides a slight sour feeling, his wound was no longer throbbing mercilessly. Not only that, but his heart was no longer pounding, and he could no longer hear chuckling from somewhere in the room.... From James Potter...

Then he realized that he hadn't spoken in all this time, and Dumbledore was still waiting patiently for him to respond. "My apologies, Albus... I think my mind must be playing tricks on me." He took a deep breath, laying his left hand gently over his bandaged wound and the other hand to his forehead. "I think I'm not reacting well to that sleeping potion." But no, that couldn't possibly be it. Sleeping potions doing cause such aftereffects, so.... In that case.... "Did you hear... Laugher just now? Any at all? Is Potter awake?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, a gesture that said he was curious. "I heard nothing, my boy, besides the air and Madame Pomfrey's mumbling ("Mr. Black has yet to show himself so he may be treated"). And Mr. Potter is still fast asleep." He step aside while pushing open one of the screens, allowing Snape a good view of the rest of the Infirmary. He managed to get a good glimpse of James Potter's sleeping form before Dumbledore slid the screen back into place. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine," he said, forcing his voice to come out clear and calm.

"How are you fairing," Dumbledore asked then, gesturing toward Snape's slightly bloodied bandages. "Is it feeling better."

Snape managed not to grimace when he touched the bandages, nodding. He was actually feeling better, but with what happened a moment ago... "It still stings, but I can walk. I am sure I will he healed enough before the week is up, though I think Madame Pomfrey may think otherwise." He sneered a bit when he said this. "How are my dungeons?"

This question--and obvious change of subject--didn't appear to bother Dumbledore at all. "Still a bit 'rough' around the edge, so to speak, but it's nothing a bit of sweeping and few cleaning solutions won't fix."

Funny. Very funny.

Severus seethed, unable to help himself. There are many irreplaceable things in the laboratories, some of which are-_were_, his person possessions. And he had yet to look upon the damage with his own eyes. "It is no laughing matter."

"No, it's not." Snape wasn't sure what it was in Dumbledore's tone that made it impossible to response, but the older man continued anyway. "Severus... I want you to tell me something, honestly. What would you say we should worry about most?"

Snape wasn't entirely sure what Dumbledore meant, but it surely had nothing to do with the dungeons. "How do you mean?"

Dumbledore said simply, "Who do you think the enemy is, at the very moment?"

He had to think about it for a moment, but then the answer became painfully obvious (pain, being the key word). No, the enemy wasn't Voldemort, not this time, it couldn't be. He'd never expected any of this to happen, after all. He hadn't ever even told any of his Death Eaters what really happen to James Potter that night... But Snape did have an idea of who their enemy was now...

"I think I—_we_," he grimaced, "brought back something dangerous to Hogwarts. Something that shouldn't be here."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "And you are worried that there will be trouble if we don't find out what it is. Do you think it has something to so with Mr. Potter?"

Snape couldn't help but feel unnerved; either because of Dumbledore's ability to know exactly what his thinking (which by now he was fairly used to, really), the fact that this subject didn't seem to bother or worry the man at all, or the mention of James Potter. "I'm not certain, but I don't think Potter is all that he seems to be. I have always valued the fact that I follow my instinct, and it tells me now _not_ to trust that man."

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment now.... and then said, "I can see that this has nothing to do with your difference with Mr. Potter... Voldemort never told any of his followers what he going to do, did he?"

"Never," Snape nodded, "and he went alone to Godric's Hollow that night..." His eyes flitted to the curtain, in the direction of James' bed. He still had a doubt... "Is the bloody man still asleep?" 'Or is he just faking, making me look like a fool?'

"The man is asleep." He emphasized the word "_man_" for some reason, and Snape didn't want to know what that implied. Dumbledore smiled, tapping the side of his nose and whispering lowly, "But he still might be listening, you know. There's always someone listening in Hogwarts. Even the walls have ears."

Snape couldn't very well comment on that one, could he? "What are you saying, Albus?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but he did stare at Snape for a while. Finally, a small smile appeared on his face and he reached up a hand to rub his beard. What was he thinking...? "You do realize..." Dumbledore let the sentence hang, but nevertheless, there was an undoubtedly mischievous glint in his eyes....

This could only make Snape suspicious rather than anxious. What was he talking about now!? "Realize..? What?" No answer. "Well? Do go on and tell me, already? _What_ should I realize??"

"That you can no longer call Harry and James 'Mr. Potter' while they are both in the same room. You must call them by another title."

Snape paled until he almost appeared green, horrified by this idea. "You can't honestly expect me to--well, I can think of a few good names to call _Mr_. Potter over there!" Maybe Snape expected Dumbledore to change the subject at some point, but not like this!

"Really, do try to be kinder to the poor man, Severus."

"That's asking for another impossible favor, Albus. You promised, never again."

Dumbledore just shook his head and stood, smiling. "But at least, do try."

And then he turned and was gone...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The dark man was funny. He'd heard it laughing. Then the old man came, and they began talking, talking about _it_.

But it heard every word, it was always listening. It really didn't like this old man, this old man was nosey. Smart.

Something had to be done.

Something would happen.... soon....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A little later that day...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was certainly shocked by all the recent events... Looking over at Harry and Ron now, she could hardly believe all that had happen in the past hour...

Ron had come to her in the library that morning, panicked that Harry wasn't in his bed when he awoke in the boys dormitory. Or course, she couldn't blame Ron for being worried, Harry _was_ his best friend; but it was hardly anything to get exasperated or plan panicked over.

_/"Don't worry," Hermione assured the distraught Weasley, forcing a smile (She was actually worried about Harry as well, she cared for Harry a lot, too...... But _someone_ had to keep a cool head in such a situation). "He's probably just gone to see his father, after all! He said he wanted to, and he can't wait around for us..."/_

Anyway, Harry did show up later. He came running into the library, where Ron was listening in sheer boredom as Hermione rambled off the five comes common uses of maple bark in potion making and the Latin alphabet for her Charms project. And did he have a tale to tell! But, of course, it wasn't something you can talk about in a quiet voice, not even if you tried. Madame Prince had become infuriated by the noisy disruption of the normally peaceful and studious atmosphere, demanding that they quiet down; So they moved their conversation to a standing position amongst the bookshelves in the far back of the library, where no one could hear.

"You're bloody well kidding me," Ron gapped. "_Kidding_ me!"

"Never," Harry said excitedly, shacking his head wildly, and ecstatic grin plastered over his face. "It's all true!"

"Really," Hermione asked, leaning toward him, her eyes wide. "Truly, Harry!?"

"Really, truly!"

She gasped lightly, placing a hand to her cheek with her mouth hanging open in awe. "My word... This is amazing! I can hardly believe it! I'm so happy for you!" She had given him a quick hug, then.

"Well, I knew you were running off to do something daring," Ron laughed, slapping Harry playfully on the back, nearly causing his friend to stumble forward. "As always! You got me all worried when you weren't there this morning! Leave a note next time!" Ron laughed again. "But you _did_ it, Harry, you silly sod! You really did it!"

They all laughed to this.

Immediately after these events, they had gone down to the kitchens to receive a late lunch. Dobbey had been more than willing to give them anything they wanted, and both Harry and Ron ate almost everything in sight. Hermione herself ate very lightly, all the while with her nose stuck in her book.

Finally they had left and were heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room to chat a little more. It was far too chilly outside to talk at the moment, and it was likely to rain, _again_. Their footsteps echoes faintly in the empty hallways.

"Good gracious," she muttered, shaking her head at they walked along. "I sincerely thought you two would chock at death. I can't see how any person can eat that fast."

"I forgot how hungry I was," Harry said wearily, patting his stomach tenderly. "I hardly ate anything since yesterday."

"Neither 've I," Ron piped in. "I was _starving_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at the fact that Harry was feeling better, and Ron was.... Well, Ron was being Ron! "I suppose that is good reason enough to stuff your faces like wild savages..."

"Your brutal sometimes, 'Mione, you know that?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I think I've almost reached my limit... I couldn't eat another bite, or I might really explode."

Hermione sighed loudly, looking back to her book as she walked. "Of course it shouldn't be my worry if your stomachs explore, but I suggest you walk it off quickly. You _do_ have somewhere to be in an hour."

"No, I can hardly keep my mind off that...."

Ron gave Harry a worried look, patting the boy on the shoulder. "How _can_ you forget something like that, for Heaven's sake!? This is probably going to be the biggest thing to ever happen to you! _Ever_!"

"Well... I don't know. It's like the hardest part is over, you know? I've met my dad and everything, but..." Harry sighed, slouching forward a little as he walked. "But I guess I was trying to get my mind off it for a few minutes, so I won't be too nervous for later."

Hermione nodded her understanding, her eyes peering over the top edge of her book thoughtfully. "This is a big step, isn't it?"

"It's not like he's going on a second date, Hermione," Ron commented dryly, which earned him a light smack on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Do you think you're ready," she prompted.

Harry looked up a little be meet her eyes. "I-I don't know! I don't really want to go alone..."

"Why don't we go with you," Ron offered seriously. "I mean, your dad would want to meet your friends, wouldn't he? I mean, I know I'd like to meet him and everything."

Harry straightened while coming to a halt, grinning. "Hey, that's brilliant! It would be great if you two could come along with me!" Harry turned to her, grinning brilliantly. "What do you say, Hermione? Will you come?"

Hermione looked up from her book now, frowning a little. Of course, meeting Harry's father would be a wonderful opportunity, but it was after all a personal matter. A _family_ thing. A terrible thing it would be for someone to intrude, but if it was Harry's wish... "I suppose we could go with you..."

Just then they had rounded the corner to the Fat Lady portal hole. To their surprise, they found a huge group of Gryffindors just entering the Common Room. Lunch time was over, obviously. That meant the Common Room was off limits if they wanted to have any private conversations. You had to be careful in a place like Hogwarts; there was an ear listening around ever corner...

Or a certain bad mannered poltergeist.

Hermione was about to recommend that they head down to the Library again, to get there minds off of everything by doing some extra research on their Charms projects, when suddenly Neville came dashing toward them from the crowd.

Neville stopped a bare two inches from colliding with Ron, sending the startled red head reeling backwards. Harry hurriedly grabbed Ron by the collar to keep him from falling, and once he had steadied himself he cried, "Neville!? What're you carrying on about!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack--"

"Professor Lupin! He's _back_!"

"Well of course we know _that_," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. _'Honestly_. Neville, and his forgetfulness.' "We saw him just yesterday, remember? We all did."

"No, no," Neville insisted, shaking his head wildly. "You don't understand. He isn't just _back_, he's gonna be teaching again!"

Shocked silence...

Now, _that_ was unexpected.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Percy?" He tapped in the bedroom door as he came to it, waiting for an answer. "Percy, are you there?"

No answer...

Well, it was a father's privilege to know exactly what was going on with his children, so...

Cautiously, he turned the doorknob and slung the door open without moving into the room. Of course, he would have to be cautious after all the different traps he'd tripped while attempting to enter Fred and George's room... A regular 'death trap', that was!

But Percy's door swung open smoothly and silently, without even squeaking at the hedges (Percy probably had the mind to oil them...). The room was half light by a partially opened curtain at the window, and all other lamps had been blown out. Mr. Weasley could see that Percy's desk was a mess, with letters flung about everywhere and ink spilt, a quill standing crookedly next to its ink well. But amongst the chaos was set a stake of neat and tidy letters, all ready to be sent. Hermes, Percy's owl, perched on the desk edge, was fast asleep with his head tucked under his wing, his feathery chest rising and falling gently.

Then there was Percy, laying on his side, facing the wall on his bed. Percy must've kicked off his blanket while he slept, because half of it lay in a heap on the floor, and the other half looked ready to join it. He used his hands to cradle his own head as he slept, and Mr. Weasley could see that his figures had black ink splotches all over them.

Deciding _not_ to invade Percy's privacy anymore than he already had, Mr. Weasley resisted the urge to see who the letters were addressed to ('Though Molly does have this sneaking suspicion that Percy was seeing a girl... A _girl_! Honestly! Molly, you can be so silly sometimes!').

Instead he gathered up Percy's blanket, getting an odd felling of nostalgia as he did so. He used to tuck Percy in every night when he was little... Until he turned ten, and then he was already on his own!

Mr. Weasley chuckled, shaking his head. No, Percy would never change. Hopefully. He only wished that he could give his sons more than they had... But of course they could never afford it--

"Father...?"

Mr. Weasley froze, surprised. "Sorry son, did I wake you?"

"It's okay."

"I just wanted to tell you that your mother and I have just gotten a letter from Bill."

Percy rolled over a bit more so that he looked his father in the eye. Percy looked exhausted still. Then Percy rolled back to face the wall again, letting out a deep, breathy sigh. "Is he well?"

"Of course. He knows what happened, and is going to (hopefully) be here by tomorrow... They've discovered a new tomb, and with luck he'll have the curse broken soon."

"Any mummies this time?"

"Only one, but at wasn't that unfriendly, it seems..."

"I'm sure he was terribly disappointed, missing out on another 'battle scar'... Is Charlie feeling better?"

Mr. Weasley sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, your mother is having some trouble with him, actually. Charlie's been Apparating to the kitchen to get things; snacks and drinks that your mother would consider highly unhealthy." Chuckle. "It just gets your mother hideously frustrated, and she's thinking of actually grounding him..."

Percy actually laughed when he heard all this. "Charlie will never listen to reason. Never has, never will, that sort of thing. What other sort of person would work with dragons? Such dirty, dangerous things."

Mr. Weasley nodded to this (though it was unlikely that Percy even noticed), unsure of how to respond. He wasn't going to very well agree with Percy, after all, that would be insulting Charlie... On the other hand, he could still clearly remember the day Charlie had informed them all of his carrier choice... Mr. Weasley had been less than pleased at the time... So, thinking this, Mr. Weasley decided to say nothing...

Silence...

".... Should I, um, go now?"

"You know I hate it when people come in my room," Percy stated plainly. "Please, don't ever do it again."

Mr. Weasley laughed, smiling affectionately. "I won't, son." He quickly made sure Percy's blanket was in proper order before he turned to go. Mr. Weasley didn't know how Percy would react to such treatment at his age, but at the moment it didn't matter. When he was finished he quickly headed to the open door. "I won't do it again, sorry..."

"Thanks, Father."

"No problem, Percy."

"No, I mean the blanket. It was getting a bit chilly, but I didn't want to get up just yet..."

"Oh..." He smiled warmly now. "Or course.... Sleep well, Percy." Mr. Weasley quietly closed the door to Percy's bedroom, and as he turned to walked down the hallway, he could feel a little spring in his step.

This was the joy of being a parent...

Now to check on Charlie...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you think he'll be there," Harry asked.

"I would think so," Hermione said. "Professor Lupin would be staying in the same room as he did before, wouldn't he? The same one Professor Dorrey used this year? He _should_ be here!"

Ron snickered. "Yeah, especially with that chicken Dorrey gone. I swear, he would faint at the sight of a pixy! He's worse than Quirrell _ever_ was, I'm tellin' ya!"

"That's not very polite."

"Well, he's not here anymore, is he? What's to worry about?"

"Lupin," Harry called, knocking against the door which had been the entrance to Professor Lupin's quarters last year (and _had_ been also Professor Robbie Dorrey's as of this year). "Lupin, it's me, Harry!" Frustrated, Harry tried the door handle. "Locked... Does that mean he's not here?"

Hermione shrugged. "It could mean that..." Then she called out a well, "Professor Lupin?"

"Professor Lupin," Ron yelled, banging on the door. "Hey, open up!"

Silence.... And there was no light coming from under the door.

".... I guess his not here...."

But the three didn't know that there _was_ someone in the room.

It took a moment of waiting before the knocking had ceased. Hopefully the three had finally chosen to give up and leave. He didn't want anyone to know where he was, even those three. Not yet. Sirius needed to be alone to contemplate his own thoughts... Memories....

His mind going back to earlier that morning...

///*_Flashback_///

It made him sick.... What had happened to James. He saw it all--_experienced_ is all--through the Pensive. Sirius had anticipated the Pensive to be a great many things but not so... so....

_Graphic_...

The metal "Time-Turner" (or whatever it really was) that Lupin had found around James' neck earlier lay on a small tray before them. It showed no metallic sheen, as it was apparently marred, scratched and covered in dirt, the metal somewhat dented and bent out of shape. The glass of the hourglass was shattered, and whatever sand or contents the device had originally held was long gone, leaving it empty and hallow, as if all traces of magic had been sucked out of it. Only the oversized chain seemed to be in good shape, pooled together on the tray.

A Time-Turner was usually a lovely, an object that was elegant in appearance and which held great power. An item truly worthy of the title, "charm". But this.... This _thing_ was no charm.

It was a cruse.

"There is no reason to dispose of it," Lupin reasoned against Sirius earlier vote to destroy the object, leaning forward in his chair to observe the object closer. "I've handled it myself, and it clearly no longer serves as a threat. To any of us, I'm sure."

"The Ministry will clearly see that this as real evidence," Dumbledore agreed, starring at the object thoughtfully. "I will mention this to Cornelius when I speak to him." He clearly saw the doubt in Sirius' eye, and added, "They will know if it has been tampered with, Sirius. This as well as the Pensive. Have no fear."

Sirius couldn't help but sneer. "Or course I have right to be cautious, Dumbledore," he said scornfully. "I've seen how the Ministry works--how _Fudge's_ mind works." Of course he'd seen. Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban for life without trial.... "You've seen it yourself, you can't deny that. I choose not to take any chances when James' life is on the line."

"Honestly," Lupin said, "I agree completely. We can't risk anything happening to James. Not again."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement to both comments. "Of course the Minister's motives are otherwise, he won't allow something as important as this slip away. The Ministry must be involved, or we risk everything--everything we've worked for since last year. And if the Minister does chose investigate... We risk all that Hagrid and Arthur Weasley have done." He shook his head, running a hand down his beard, flicking out a small piece of fuzzy he found. "And the Minister could cover this up even if he wanted to. There are too many involved, too many witnesses; Muggle and Wizard alike..."

"But we can't go around and continue making life decisions for him like this, especially when it comes to the Ministry. And what about Harry?

"As of now," Dumbledore explain carefully, "I am not entirely sure that James will be able to. At least for now, I assure you. The man has been through so much in such a short period of time... His torment has gone on for too long now, and his recovery may not be a swift one. And Harry is overwhelmed with this as well, having a father so suddenly..."

Sirius snorted rather rudely. "So you decide to bring the Ministry into this?"

"Yes," Dumbledore stated, though with a hint of doubt (Or was that disgust...?), "I did. As I said before, it is not wise to hide such things from the Ministry. As biased and narrow minded as the Ministry and hit's head may be, they are not entirely stupid, and they will become suspicious, decide that I am up to something. I cannot allow this situation to become any more conspicuous as it is." His eyes flashed. "He already expressly forbade me from interfering with any Ministry affairs, and I did go too far when I allowed the schools enchantments to be manipulated to allow the use of the Portkey... If he discovers our involvement here, it will be the end of it all..."

There was a long, uncomfortable paused before Sirius spoke abruptly,

"And what about _Snape_!? James will have memories of Snape in the Underground!"

"I saw no clear memories of Severus, nor any of you, in the Pensive. His mind was very clouded, you remember?"

It was true. All the memories James had up until the point of leaving Ollivander's in Diagon Alley were fairly clear (disturbingly clear, actually), but form that point on there was.... Whiteness. Nothingness. They had chosen not to extract any of the other memories of James arrival to Hogwarts and beyond, those events there were well aware of.

Clearly, this mystery was becoming more and more complicated as they went along.

Lupin was the one to ask, "Why couldn't we see anything? James wasn't holding any memories back from us, why would it all fade and blur in such a way?"

"It will be assumed that he was somehow incapacitated at the time," Dumbledore said simply. "And James may not possess clear memories of the events that took place. As far as they know, he had blindly searched until be came upon Hogwarts. It is nothing to worry about, I think."

No, there had to be something to worry about. Sirius knew that James remembered everything, and he also gave his memories freely. So why couldn't they see it in the Pensive.... There was more to it than that.... Dumbledore knew it, he just didn't want to say anything. But it wouldn't do him any good to accuse Dumbledore of anything.... It isn't wise for anyone to cross Albus Dumbledore. Not even lightly. There were reasons why Voldemort feared this man. He knew so much....

"But I thought I should bring up another subject," Dumbledore said after a while, he tone, if anything, becoming even more serious. "I know that much has happened between you all, but I must ask that you trust Severus. I understand the tension between you all now with James, but with what you all share now--"

Sirius couldn't take this, and spat, "We share nothing, Albus. _Nothing_."

"You must understand that he has put is life in danger," Dumbledore said, almost as sharply. "Please, consider all that he has done for James. For you." Sirius didn't say anything at this point, so he continued, "I have no doubt in my mind that Voldemort will be suspicious."

"We can't be sure that Severus properly erased his memories," Lupin added. "And we know he wasn't caught. He must've awoken and Apparated before the Ministry crossed his path."

"That is a dilemma," Dumbledore mumbled thoughtfully. "Lucius will know doubt look into that, if Voldemort doesn't punish him first..."

"Albus, what if he comes here to look for Severus...?" A shiver visibly wracked through his body like some sort of violent tremor. "If Lord Voldemort discovers that he's a traitor, we might not be able to protect him when they..." He trailed off, obviously not willing to think of that possibility.

Obviously, Sirius could think about it very easily. "They can come for all I care..."

Lupin looked to him pleadingly, saying, "There's no reason to become angry, Sirius. You know as well as I do what's happened--"

"Remus," Sirius growled, "I known perfectly well what's happened, or the lack there of. And none of it will change my mind. I refuse.... I _refuse_!!!" His made sharp motions with his arms with each phrase, his body feeling tense with anger.

"You can't change what's in the past," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Then how do you explain James!? His death was adverted, why not something like this!?!"

"It's different and you know it," Remus insisted.

Sirius went on as if he hadn't heard Lupin at all. "Bonds can be broken, I'm sure--"

"This is magic not to be tampered with," Dumbledore said darkly. "It wouldn't be wise of you not to try, Sirius. None of you can change it. You just have to live with it--"

"I don't want to live with it!!"

Lupin almost stood from his chair, showing signs of impatience. "Sirius, listen to Dumbledore--"

"Remus", he said again, a little louder and harsher than he intended, and he even startled himself into a momentary silence. Seeing the surprised look on Lupin's face, Sirius continued with a softer, almost apologetic tone, "Please, Remus, let me handle this." He ignored that look of annoyance that crossed Lupin's face and turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, I don't expect you to understand this--"

"And _I_ do hope you will allow yourself to understand _this_, Mr. Black..."

The quiet and sheer graveness in the ancient man's tone was what made Sirius' jaw snap shut instantly. Sirius wasn't one take such things from anyone, his temper would more often than not disallow such an occurrence, but Albus Dumbledore was someone no one should ever cross....

After a moments pause, Dumbledore continued slowly, carefully,

".... In such times of crises, you cannot afford to let your own differences destroy you. And I _assure_ you, they will eventually, my boys..."

_///*End_ _Flashback_///

"Oh God..." Sirius covered his face with his hands. "Albus, why? Why us...? Why James...?"

'Why _Snape_?'

Sirius sighed into his hands, groaning mournfully, "Were all doomed..."

Snape...

Why...?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James sighed contently as he slowly drifted back to the land of the awake. He'd been so tired, but he felt better now. Warm and comfortable, and he didn't remember dreaming. All the better. He felt... happy...

_CRASH!!!_

James was up in an instant, becoming very aware of the sound of dozens of items hitting the floor. Very loudly. In fact, it happen so suddenly and unexpectedly that it nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Oh, bugger," a voice muttered meekly, sounding very disappointed.

"Professor Lupin! What on earth are you doing? I told you the cabinet above that one, not below it."

There was a babbled reply, "Very sorry--I'll clean that up right away." A nervous chuckle. "Shouldn't 've pulled that one out first, should I?"

Sitting up, James peered sleepily over to the side of the room, where a blurry brown-robbed shape was huddled over, scrambling to collect some scattered items from the floor. Another figure, presumably Madame Pomfrey, loomed over him and was shooing him out of the way with her hands.

James reached for his glasses on the beside table (where he had placed them on the night before) just as Lupin looked up. The man blushed a little, smiling sheepishly. "Er, good evening, James."

"Hey, Remus..."

Lupin had what looked like a brown strap satchel hooked over one shoulder. He grabbed a few of the items from the floor and stuffed them into the bag quickly before hurrying to assist Pomfrey with the clean-up. "Heeh, sorry 'bout that. I really thought I would be able to do this quietly..."

"Apparently not," Pomfrey stated blandly, shaking her head at him. "Now go _on_, Professor, I can deal with this. Oh, and Mr. Potter. I'd think you'd be terribly hungry by now?"

Actually James did feel hungry... _Very_ hungry, in fact. "Yes, I'm am... Thank you."

"Why don't I get you something then?" She placed the last of the items into their respected shelves, turning to him will a strangle cheerful smile. "Anything in particular?" When James shook his head "no" he gave a apologetic smile. "I'll go see what they have in the kitchens, then. I think you're well enough to eat solid food at least."

'Oh, that's a comforting thought...'

Before she left, Madame Pomfrey shot Lupin a look that said "don't touch _anything_ while I'm gone, and in a flash she was gone. But James hardly noticed. He was too preoccupied with another fact, one that came to him swiftly.

Harry.

James swallowed a little, his eyes anxiously searching the room for that familiar smiling face. It just occurred to him that Harry was gone. Or even more to the point, that Harry _had_ been there, with him...

Oh Merlin, he'd better not be going mad again... Hallucinations were the last thing he needed.

James swallowed again, glancing up to look Lupin the eye. The older man looked a bit confused, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "Why do you look so fretful, James?"

"Er... um, I thought... that Harry had..."

"Oh, that." Lupin let out a loud sigh of relief. "I thought it was something else maybe... Madame Pomfrey just shooed him off earlier this morning, and they didn't want to wake you at all. She told me about it when I came up here and all."

"W-What!?" Harry was here!? He'd left!? It had... Oh, bloody hell, he'd acted like a complete dunder head!

"James? Are you alright? You've just become a bit flushed... Are you not feeling well again?"

James shook his head a little, clearing it. "I--ooh, I don't believe it... I mean..." No... No, he shouldn't be so happy. Lily isn't here to share with moment with him. To share any moment ever again. And suddenly it felt as through the whole situation had goin from bright to dismal.

Lupin had taken a seat next to him. The same seat James had found Harry in the night before, his blushing head resting on his arms.... "You looked so cheerful a moment ago," Lupin said, "but now you look depressed. What's wrong?"

James noticed that a few scraps still marred his friends face, and exhaustion was still apparent in his eyes (Though even school Lupin would appear eternally tired). He knew perfectly well that it was because of him. He was probably still ill because of him... "I... I don't feel that I have the right to be happy... All that's happened, and all that I've done..."

"Come on now, James, you need to allow yourself to be happy."

James thought about this, and finally allowed himself a grin. "Yes," he said, though with a slight lack of zeal, "I should allow myself at least that, shouldn't I...?" 'Lily would want me to be happy...' He sighed, almost contently, flinging an arm over his eyes. More and more feelings of joy filled him before he could even think of controlling himself, to tell himself to calm down. At was as if these emotions were slipping in through invisible defenses he didn't even know were there. "I mean, he's grown--I mean he's _really_ grown!"

Lupin smiled as well. "Yes, James--"

"And he was magnificent!" The words gushed out before he really had the chance to think on them. It was hard to express in words what he felt. "I mean, I'd never expected--My boy! Remus, you have no idea--"

"Yes, he's quite a remarkable young man, but--"

"You've got to tell me all about him," he insisted suddenly, interrupting Lupin yet again. James had removed his arm from his eyes, and they sparkled with excitement and anticipation, like a child waiting to be told a story before bedtime. "I don't know anything about him, really. What's he like? Does he play Quidditch at all? What are his grades like--"

"JAMES!!" James jumped, startled at Lupin's tone, but the man simply took a deep breath and shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Really, I would love to stay and tell you all about Harry, but I really must go. I came to visit and run a few errands. I'll be teaching here for the next few days... Weeks, even..."

James could feel is own face falling, and couldn't help but feel disappointed. He really did want to hear about Harry... "Oh..." 'Wait...' "_Teaching_, Remus?" 'Madame Pomfrey did call him _Professor_ Lupin a second ago...'

Lupin flushed a little at the astonished look on James' face and decided to elaborate. "Professor Dorrey, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, had a dreadful fright yesterday and though it best to leave..." He laughed. "Actually, the way Dumbledore described it, he practically made a mad dash for the exit without even glancing back."

"I'm glad," James commented quietly, "that you're doing something like that. Teaching, I mean. You were always good with children."

Memories of playing with young Harry flashed through him head. Lupin wondered if James was thinking the same since he'd said that... "Well, I did teach one year here at Hogwarts. I taught during Harry's third year, in fact. Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused, then added. "He was quite good, I might add. I think it was his favorite class, and possibly even his favorite subject of all..."

James sat a little straighter and his eyes lit up ever so slightly as he took in this information. "Really? What else?"

"Well..." Seeing the hopeful expression on James' tired face, Lupin's resolve was easily crumbled to dust and blown away in the wind. ".... Hm, I guess I can stay for a few minutes longer and tell you about him..."

Grinning, James nodded expectantly, waiting for Lupin to begin as his friend took his satchel from his shoulder and placed it on the floor.

Clearing his throat, Lupin started speaking about the first things that came to mind when he thought about Harry. "Well, Harry's in his fifth year now ("But I suppose you already know _that_ by now"). He's quite a fine young lad, I can honestly say. Oh, and he does play Quidditch. A seeker, and the finest one the Gryffindor team has had in years..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes, this is terribly interesting...

Harry...

Harry this, Harry that.

Harry, Harry, Harry.

_So_ very many seem to be very interested in this one boy. He made this man so happy before.

Hm... It would look more deeply into that, then...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Narcissa Malfoy had seen her husband like this before. Of course, he could be a vicious man (She had known this when he married him). He had killed other men before...

Lucius (who hadn't returned home to the mason the night before without word) finally returned earlier that morning, looking spent and deadly cross. Narcissa didn't know exactly where he had been, but she had a good idea. Narcissa knew her husband participated in other activities, other than his usual job, and knew to what end they activities were.

_Death Eater..._

She had no problem with these _other_ interests, goals, or hobbies of his, as long as Lucius didn't go around and cheat on her or get himself (or herself) killed. Though, she knew that all the money would be given to her should Lucius die. That is until Draco comes of age (18-years-old), and it would all be his. Of course, Draco would never know of this until such a time came...

Lucius was screaming at the house elves now, bellowing orders right and left, kicking some of them when they did respond right away as they cowered away in fear. Narcissa just sat, sipping her wine in the sitting room as her husband continued with his raving.

Oh, this was growing dreadfully irritating. Lucius hadn't acknowledged her once since he'd returned, and he was paying more than enough attention (as negative and harassing as it was) to the house elves. That was unacceptable. His behavior was almost insulting, to say the least, and Narcissa decided then and there that this insanity was going to come to an end.

She discarded the Wizard magazine she'd been reading, tossing it back into the armchair she had been sitting in for the past few hours since morning, since Lucius returned. Narcissa then proceeded to stalk all the way to her husbands study, heedless to the house elves that scampered out of her way as she moved through the halls.

Knowing very well that Lucius did _not_ enjoy being disturbed while the doors to his study were closed (and therefore locked), but not really caring at the moment, she quickly took her hand from her fine robes and shouted, "Alohomora!" After hearing a soft _click_ from the lock, she pushed the double doors open so they swung inward and hit against the walls.

Narcissa froze before she even made it five feet into the room...

Lucius sat in his desk armchair, his shoulders slouched and his face hidden away in his hands. For the first time Narcissa had a good look at her husband, and he look horrible. Truly. His hair was mussed and dirty, unwashed, and as he looked up she could tell that his eyes were dark and haunted. He was usually perfect, like a white/silver marble sculpture; unbreakable and unyielding, powerful. But he looked shattered...

And Lucius didn't look at all pleased that his wife had entered unannounced. He hastily grabbed a quill, jabbed it into an inkwell, and hastily began writing on a piece of parchment that was already half filled with some sort of scrawl. His face was now hidden from her, shadowed behind the hair that had fallen around his face as he hunched over his desk. "What do you want," he asked, without looking up of halting in his writing.

With a moments hesitation, she answered, "You were... Darling, are you feeling ill?" His hands were shaking, she could see it.

"Nothing..." He didn't look up at his wife, his face still hidden from view. His voice was very calm and quiet, which was very unlike Lucius... His voice was usually at a higher volume, full of demand, and even an air of superiority and pride. He spoke again with that quiet voice, "I... I have a headache, that's all."

"Is that all," Narcissa pried questioningly, though a little quieter this time. She had cautiously walked up to his desk, not standing right in front of it. "Do you want one of the house elves to bring you a potion? I--" She, for the first time, noticed a red mark that showed just below the cuff of his robe sleeve... And there was also one just on the edge of his hairline, and on his neck... There were bruises marring his perfect, pale skin... "You've injured yourself." A statement, not a question, and without too much suspicion as to where they came from... Though, Lucius had never come back from his _other_ work in such a state before. "Lucius, tell me what happened to you..."

Silence.

She waited, smoothing out the folds of her expensive satin robes as she waited, but no answer came. This only served to make her angry. As a Malfoy, she was accustomed to getting anything she wanted, and right now she wanted an answer. "Lucius, I _demand_ that you tell me what happened, immediately! What--" She stopped when Lucius hands rose and then slammed back down on his desk, causing a jar of ink to bounce and fall over, spilling over the polished wood and desk set. Narcissa's heart skipped a beat.

"It is none of your concern," Lucius bellowed, causing her to jump, scared. "Being the wife of a Malfoy has made you arrogant and _stupid_, woman! Thinking you can demand _anything_ from _me_!" He snarled, eyes narrowing as he stood and leaned over his desk toward her. She back up a few steps, noticing how his hand was twitching toward his wand, which lay to the side of his desk, now half cover in ink. "What hell do you think you're doing, asking me about such things, you know perfectly well...." He trailed off, saying nothing more. The silence was deafening, unexpected, and just as startling as the uproar when Lucius first started screaming at her....

Finally, after starring at his wife in a very calculated fashion for a minute (and she standing as stiffly as possible, as though he would attack if she make any sudden movements), his eyes widened ever so slightly and flashed with... something... Lucius' eyes turned back down to stare at his desk, and he did not look up again after he took a seat, whipping his wand of with a handkerchief from his pocket and then using it to get rid of the mess of ink.

If anything he had grown so pale his skin almost appeared green. A very ill color and particularly unflattering.

She never remembered feeling so anxious about her husband. Yes, she was scared of him. Those who really knew Lucius Malfoy were only smart to fear him, even his family. But up to now, she had never felt so.... worried. Nothing affected Lucius. _Nothing_. With his wealth he had nothing to fear, no enemies he could destroy (in more ways than one).

What had happened...?

"Darling....?" Nothing... It was very daring that she would even try to talk to him while he was in such a state. After he had already screamed at her in such a way. But worry, yes, _worry_, pushed her to do so. "Darling.....? Lucius..?"

"I will see you at supper, dear," Lucius said curtly, still not meeting her gaze, his air as calm restored to how it had been when she first entered the room unannounced. He was now writing almost feverishly with his quill. Narcissa desperately wanted to know what he was writing, but new better than to ask him. Perhaps he was writing to Draco, for she knew that they stayed in contact constantly while their son attended Hogwarts, though the nature of the letters were a mystery to her.

She stood there for a few minutes, watching him, her mind working furiously, trying to decide whether to stay or to go immediately with haste. But no one should cross Lucius Malfoy a second time of they managed to get away the first time... Not even his own wife...

So Narcissa simply nodded, muttering a quick, "Of course, Darling," and backed out of the room, her eyes on her husband and his wand the whole time...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He'd found Potter, he cornered him, he was attacked, and then.... there was nothing. No memory at all, no memory of the voice that cast the spell, or even what the spell was. Then waking up in a pile of rubble, injured, alone, and with the Ministry just around the corner. Alive.

His life had been spared.

Lucius Malfoy sneered, his teeth clinching.

Such an act of mercy _wasted_. When he found out who attacked him, who stopped him from making his kill, from serving his _Lord_, they would pay dearly. There would be no second thoughts, no consideration, no mercy. There were no such things. Not for those who wished to survive in this world. Rightfully, there should me no mercy for the weak.

The innocent are always the first to die. As it has been in the past, and shall forever be...

And his feelings of doubt will forever cling to his heart... But no, they would go away eventually. He had simply stayed in an area full of Dementors for too long, that's all... It would go away...

It had to.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry found the letter when he returned to his room sometime after he, Ron and Hermione had visited Lupin's room. They had been terribly disappointed when he wasn't there and had been hoping they could see their old teacher, make sure he was alright. Of course Harry knew Professor Lupin was fine by now, Sirius has told him so. But it was always better when you could see it with your own eyes. Lupin didn't look well at all yesterday...

The letter had been delivered by Hedwig, who had been sitting in the windowsill when he got there, an off-white envelope clutched in her talons. Whoever had asked her to send the letter must've instructed he to make sure that it got delivered, no matter what. He took the letter hastily, finding it unmarked with no indication as to who the sender might be, and quickly hunted around for an owl treat for Hedwig. After finally feeding Hedwig, she gave a polite but satisfied _hoot_, and with a curt nod of her head she was out the window and gliding back toward to Owlery. More bad weather was due before the day was done.

The letter was very simple and straightforward.

_Harry,_

_Whatever happens now, you must watch yourself. I can't tell you what gives me the feeling, I'm not really sure myself, but I don't believe the danger is over for any of us yet. Remus and Dumbledore knows this too, I know he does. I know you don't like the idea, but please trust me, and also trust that we will take care of it when the time comes. If you see anything odd, or anything out of place, don't hesitate to inform on of us immediately. I know you want to help James, but please, don't get yourself into trouble.._

_I talked to your father yesterday. James asked me to look out for you, too, and I will do just that, make no mistake. He thinks a great deal of you. You should see the way his face lights up with the mere mention of your name._

_Good luck today._

_Sirius_

When he was finished, Harry wasn't sure if he should feel unnerved, contented or even frustrated. What did he mean, the danger wasn't over... It had to be. What do any of them have to fear now that they were in Hogwarts. Nothing could touch them here. Unless there was something they weren't telling him...

Harry decided not to share to letter with Ron or Hermione as of yet, shoving the letter and envelope under his blankets. His friends were still waiting for him in the Common Room, and he could hear Ron yelling for him. Dinner time was drawing near. It was time to visit his father again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lupin had chatted with James about Harry for the better part of an hour. He managed to touch down on the more positive points in Harry's life, like his life at school, Quidditch, and of course Harry's friends. Lupin stayed well away from the topic of Voldemort, the Chamber of Secrets, or... Sirius... Azkaban.

No, James didn't know about Sirius as of yet. Lupin wasn't too sure of how James would react to that fact, to where Harry had been forced to live for the past fourteen years, that Sirius hadn't been able to look after his godson as a godfather should. No... He shouldn't find out so soon. James might start raving again...

He had left the Infirmary, only narrowly escaping Madame Pomfrey, who insisted that he drink more Pepperup Potion before he left. "You still look a little weak," has felt his forehead, "and you feel a bit warm. You should be resting, not running errands. Where are you going!?" She had practically chased after him as Lupin bolted for the door, James actually laughed pleasantly at the scene... As he said, he only narrowly escaped the women... Madame Pomfrey was still as sharp as she had been all those many years ago, when he had gone to Hogwarts and she would take care of him before and after the full moons.

Upon returning to the room, Lupin found Sirius poking through the many number of things Professor Dorrey had left behind. His poor friend didn't look at all pleased with his present attire--clean white pajama paints with a red and white striped robe, open--and even before he noticed Lupin's presence he has shifting uncomfortably beneath his robe, a grimace on his face.

Apparently (heeh) the house elves has run off with his old robes as soon as he'd turned his back on them (Just as Lupin had hoped all along). And maybe the robes would come back in better condition than they left, or better yet, they would simply burn them and find him a new set. Also, Sirius had obviously bathed and shaved as Lupin has requested. He couldn't very well walk around a total mess, when he had the opportunity to clean up a bit.

Sirius had been badly injured the day before during the fight... Though hidden and unseen beneath his robes, his pale skin was plastered with bruises of every color (A rather nasty sight, really...). They littered his flesh all along his right torso, lower legs, and even reached up as far as his neck, where Snape has retaliated against Sirius' own physical attack when Sirius tried strangling the life out of him. He had refused to be treated for it, but he couldn't say 'no' to Lupin's persistent yet gentle prodding.

Within the hour of his return, Lupin made the best use out of all the things he'd taken form the Infirmary (These items he had taken with Madame Pomfrey's consent, of course) and slapped so much healing potion, cream, and gauze on the man that Sirius appeared half mummified from the neck down. "It'll heal completely in a day or two now," Lupin had assured him, smiling. "No need to worry."

He then proceeded to make Sirius eat the food he had found in the kitchens while the house elves prepared for dinner (A bread loaf, chicken legs, bacon, and various fruits). But Sirius gobbling it up everything without another word, until pausing halfway through to guiltily offer Lupin some. Lupin had a bit of chicken, but that was all. Even while staying with Lupin, Sirius didn't get to eat too much. Lupin didn't have to money to buy much food, and he wasn't accustomed to eating very much in the first place. Unless, of course, it was after the full moon, and he would need to get his strength back.

While Sirius finished eating, Lupin found two china cups and made tea for both of them (The only sort of drink he remembered to bring was a few teabags). The fine, delicate cups, which had previously belong to Professor Dorrey, were white and decorated with intricate designs. The teapot, which was already full of fresh water, was no less flawless. They made Lupin feel uncomfortable when he held them, like they would break if he held them to tightly, and he silently wished he still had his good old sturdy mugs (At least they didn't shatter completely when he dropped them)....

Lupin now sat in an armchair facing the fireplace, Sirius sitting in a similar chair only a few feet away. The other man starred, transfixed by the dancing flames on the hearth, while Lupin sat nursing his cup of tea. Lupin no longer felt he had the stomach to drink it (Maybe he shouldn't 've made it so strong?), so it just sat in his lap until he finally had the mind to just set the cup on the floor (There was no table nearby to put it on). He wasn't sure of his queasiness was due to sickness or anxiety...

Ever since Sirius had sent that letter to Harry, Sirius had become noticeably uneasy, and Lupin couldn't help but notice as Sirius constantly glanced back in his armchair toward the door, as though expecting someone to come knocking at any minutes. The letter, as Lupin understood it, was meant as friendly advice. Advice that only a relative (Or someone just as close, such as a Godfather) could safely give without risk of being scolded for their directness. Harry had always believed in Sirius' advice before, but in matters concerning James... Harry might not want to hear it...

Or at least this is what Sirius figured.

Lupin could tell Sirius felt the same way he did. He felt that he should be doing something to help. They both owned James that much... They couldn't just stand back and _watch_ as events unfolded before their eyes...

"You think too loudly," Sirius said, very softly, but it was enough to break Lupin's muddled train of thought.

Lupin wondered how he did that sometimes... Sirius hadn't even looked up at him this whole time, and still he knew what Lupin was thinking... Other times Sirius could be totally oblivious to the feels of others, but not at this moment.

They spent far to much time together... Or maybe Sirius had spend too much time in Azkaban... Urgh, his head was so foggy... Maybe he should've taken that Pepperup Potion after all...?

"I was thinking about you, actually," Lupin mumbled in response, watching his friend for some sort of reaction. Sirius looked up at him now, puzzled.

"Me...?"

"You seem preoccupied. _Very_ preoccupied, in fact." 'On second thought...' Lupin bent down and picked up his tea cup, taking a sip. "Tell me what's on your mind." 'The _many_ things on your mind, I would imagine.'

"Well, if you insist on playing the physiatrist, _Professor_ Lupin."

Lupin chose not to comment on the 'Professor' title... "Well?"

".... Do you think he will be okay?"

Lupin looked to Sirius questioningly now, his brows and forehead creasing. "Harry? Or James?"

"Both."

"Time can only tell, really," Lupin remarked reasonably, but a smile lingered on his lips as he looked Sirius in the eye. "But for now, I think they'll be just fine..."

Oh, how he prayed that would be true. If only he could believe his own words...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Waiting...

Watching....

Oh yes, always watching. Now all there was to do was watch, watch and watch.

Oh look, little boy Potter is here now..... Time to goooo.... (heeh)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius was tired of sitting there in silent. It was driving him mad!

"Remus?"

Lupin looked up from his tea ('Bugger bloody tea...'), that blasted teacup still clutched in his hands. Lupin had been starring absentmindedly into the fire ever since after they had talked minutes before. Now Sirius' voice interrupted his friends thoughts for the second time that evening, and Lupin turned to the man sitting in the other armchair. "Hm?" Lupin was smiling sleepily, like he was ready to drop off any second.

"I've been wondering about something that isn't quite right, I think..." No it didn't feel right, and it had been bugging him ever since this whole ordeal started...

"What is it?"

Or course Lupin knew 'what it was', he just didn't want to say it. "About James... I find it odd, this 'mood swings' or whatever he's experiencing. If his mind isn't disturbed, I would really like to know how to explain it. I understand... With Lily..." He saw Lupin eyes squeeze shut suddenly, then reopen a moment later. Maybe is wasn't a good subject to bring up... "He's just not the man I remember him to be."

"We have to face the possibility that be may _not_ be the man we knew."

Sirius swallowed painfully. No, he didn't want to think of it that way. James just needed some time, that's all. Some time, then he would be back to normal, and Harry could have the father he'd always needed but couldn't have... "He just... James became so _angry_, the look in his eyes." Sirius fingered his jaw, where James had punched him the day before. "I've honestly never seen him like that before..." James had been so irrational and childish... The James he knew never denied the truth, no matter how much it might hurt of belittled him... "Why...?"

Absent mindedly while sipping his tea, Lupin mumbled, "Waiting until the cost is clear...."

Sirius looked to Lupin curiously. "Waiting?"

Lupin blinked, obviously realizing he'd spoken aloud without meaning to, but decided to elaborate anyway. "Many beasts have the ability to walk among humans." He stirred his tea a little, the metal spoon clicking against china. "When the beast is cornered and knows it's secret has been jeopardized, it will make sure to hide itself to the point of being invisible. As if it had become a 'phantom', if you will. It won't put its life in danger if it's threatened, and it will wait until the right moment to reawaken or reveal itself under safer conditions..."

"How do you know this?" Why was he referring to James as something almost... inhuman?

Lupin glanced back at him, and Sirius could see that his eyes appeared almost yellow in the firelight. He was smirking faintly. "I _am_ a beast, Sirius, I _would_ know, wouldn't I?" He didn't allow Sirius to comment before he continued, "At this point James' anger _is_ like a sleeping monster, and all this anger will do is wait for a chance to release itself."

"But what will it do when it's released...?" Sirius mind flashed with images of yesterday, of James screaming in rage and the world collapsing to pieces around them...

"You should know better than anyone, Sirius. Angry works like all other negative emotions. It seeks to destroy.... But... James' anger may be something more _real_ than we could ever imagine..."

Of course a sleeping beast was waiting to reawaken.... Waiting for a time to strike at last...

"James.... You can't ever leave me now...."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(1) In actually, Pomfrey was thinking of how adorable Harry and James looked cuddled up together... And of course she wouldn't tell them about the old camera she's chosen to take out before she woke Harry up...

(2) I'm not sure, but I did hear that the Invisibility Cloak is able to change its size to fit whatever it needs to cover. Think about it.

This is only the calm before the storm... Will Lucius succeed in finding out how attacked him? And if so, Snape will be in more danger than anyone can even suspect. And will any of them become aware of this other presence among them before it has a chance to stick? Maybe... but if not, where, or whom, will it strike first...?

Okay, I can get the next part out quickly if I have the time, and depending on the response. It's fairly short and to the point. This chapter and most of the next one are covering the entire day after James arrives at Hogwarts (Saturday).

Urgh! I hope you liked this part. Hope it didn't totally suck. I mean, no action as of yet, but you just wait! And those who have high bloody pressure, please don't sue me or anything.... Heeh, I was sorta hoping to hit about 500 reviews as of this update. Only time will tell now!

Please, REVIEW if you can.

Geuna~


	13. Arch Two: Wizard Bound

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least. Some information is from the aid of the Harry Potter Lexicon, I do not claim it as my own.

Okay, this didn't come as soon as I'd hoped, but I _did_ work on it everyday. Literally.

Sorry if things have been a bit confusing or complicated for a lot of you. This is supposed to sort of story that doesn't tell or explain everything right away, and then when the truth is found it, it'll all come together. Like an enigma of sorts!

Hope you like it!

READ and REVEIW, as always. ^__~

Thank you.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG

Summary: What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

Updated Summary: Now that James Potter is safe within the walls of Hogwarts, surrounded by his closest friends, everything seems well. But now they will have to deal with what they have brought back with them... Hogwarts is no longer safe for anyone....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

/.../ with _italics_ means a flashback or a part of a flashback

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wizard Bound

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them... .... This is magic at its deepest, its most unpenetrable, Harry..."

Albus Dumbledore ~ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 22 (Owl Post Again), by J. K. Rowling

".... In such times of crises, you cannot afford to let your own differences destroy you. And I _assure_ you, they will eventually, my boys..."

Albus Dumbledore ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Meetings, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'This is the calm before the storm.....'

'Patience...'

Humming.

'Be patient....'

Lucius ate in silence with his wife, thought he did open his mouth on occasion to comment on his meal. She had attempted unsuccessfully more than once to start up a conversation with him. Narcissa was still scared of him, he could tell, but he did feel much better than he had. Lucius had cleaned up, healed his wounds, and changed his robes. No one other than Narcissa would have noticed his state earlier that day...

Narcissa took and sip of her soup, her eyes on her husband the whole time. Lucius thought this was horribly annoying, but he wouldn't say anything. "Shall you be going to work at the same time tomorrow, darling?"

"Why?"

She sighed, looking down at her soup. Hm... His wife honestly looked... worried? No, she was hardly ever worried about him. "I was thinking... that perhaps you should get some more sleep. You've been awake for hours now."

'She really is worried...' That was surprising, considering their positions as "husband and wife" rarely went anywhere beyond the title itself. They didn't share "loving moments" with each other. "I am expected to go to Hogwarts on business tomorrow. I will sleep as much as I can until then, you need not concern." He took a sip a wine... Mm, very nice...

Narcissa didn't look happy with this as all, but she didn't argue, nor did she ask why he was going. "Does Draco know of your visit?"

"I have written him an owl, and I will send it to him in the morning." Another sip of wine. Draco... I child now, but eventually he would grow up to continue what Lucius worked for. Once Hogwarts was out of the way, Draco could begin his _real_ training... "I will be sure to great him while I'm there." But he couldn't bother with that for long.

There was business to be taken care of for his master...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry would expect the second meeting between him and his father to be amazing, sentimental and simply mind blowing in its importance and wonder, wouldn't you? Well, as it happened, it was anything but... It was humiliating, actually. All they did was... stand there... Having Madame Pomfrey standing in the room, watching from the side, didn't help in the slightest, either.

They had arrived just on time, due to Hermione's continues insisting that they must be punctual. His father had been standing in front of his bed, pacing, chatting along with Madame Pomfrey as he did so. When he saw Harry and his friends he stopped, smiled... And now, here they were....

'What now,' Harry thought, swallowing hard, starring at his hands for a moment to "get away", and thought about the situation.

Formally when he would meet a new person, Harry would simply shake their hand. Well at least with the whole "introduction" thing, which he really didn't need to do, anyway. But this wasn't "formal", really.... This was a his father, a _relative_... Well, he couldn't remember ever hugging one of the Dursley's before... Better yet, it would probably be safer if it stayed that way. He didn't desire to hug or touch _any_ of the Dursley's unless it was with a very long pole...

Wait! He hugged his god_father_! He did it all the time in fact! So he could! He _should_!

_ARGH_, he'd been standing here for too long, Ron and Hermione were starring-do it now or not at all!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was getting nervous... James wasn't even sure how to _move_ with Harry here.

'Dammit.' And it really didn't help that his two friends (Ron and Hermione?) just starred at him like he was some-some _thing_ on for show! James didn't look so bad... right...? Madame Pomfrey had acquired for him some robes for him to dress in, too, so he felt more comfortable. They weren't _not_ helping, really (at least in some cases), but they weren't helping his embarrassment any. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry and he friends standing instead of sitting in the chairs just behind each of them... Oh someone _do_ something already!

Then, _finally_, Harry made a move.

At first it looked as though the boy were diving at him for some odd reason, but James knew what Harry was doing after his arms wrapped around James' shoulders and squeezed a little.

It was sweet (though a little acquired) and James soon found himself hugging back, some of the tension dissipating.

"Dad," Harry said as he let go, smiling, "I wanted you to meet my friends. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

James nodded toward each of them, shaking their hands. "Pleasure."

And finally, the other three took a seat. There was a moment of tolerable silence before Ron spoke up, grinning, "We've heard a bloody lot about you, Mr. Potter... It's really great to finally meet you."

Hermione smiled winningly, her cheeks a little flushed as she nodded in agreement. "Smashing. It's a real honor, sir."

James smiled as well, Hermione suddenly reminding him of Lily for some reason... No, he would let that ruin the moment, not now... "And I've heard a lot about you as well..."

Hermione looked faltered, while Ron looked both surprised and suspicious. "Use..? What have you heard...? You aren't confusing me with my brothers, are you?"

"Remus-er, _Professor_ Lupin was in here earlier and he was telling me a bit about Harry." He gave a smile toward Harry, who smiled back, looking a bit uncertain about what Lupin might've told him. "Don't worry, nothing bad... yet... As long as Sirius hasn't rubbed off on you, anyway..."

"Um..." Harry paused, as if looking for the right words. "I guess only things that I would need to know, I guess..."

".... I trust you aren't getting into as much trouble as I did at your age..." When James saw the expressions on their faces he started laughing, he couldn't help himself. "Oh Merlin, you're that bad, are you?"

Harry was flushing red, his head sagging. "Well... I..."

"Harry doesn't get into much trouble," Ron explained quickly. "I mean, no less than anyone else I suppose. I mean, we _all_ get into trouble! It's like it comes looking for us!"

Hermione sighed, patting a very embarrassed Harry on the shoulder. "Ron tends to embellish a bit."

Ron mumbled something under his breath, sitting back.

But my, they were certainly a interesting bunch! I wonderful group of friends, just like when he was young...

For a moment he watched Harry and Hermione. The girl still had her hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture he accepted. He remembered Lily doing that to him all the time...

Oh wait... these two... Were they...? "Oh.... Oh!" It was so obvious! Just like James and Lily when they were in school! And before he really thought about it much, words were popping out of his mouth, "She's very pretty... You're two are very lucky."

Harry blinked up at him. "What do you mean?"

".... Hermione looks like a wonderful girl... I mean, you two... You know...."

It was when James saw the shocked expression on Harry and Hermione's faces, and the look of abject horror written on Ron's, when James realized he had made a big, _big_ mistake...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, how are they doing," Professor McGonagall asked hurriedly. "Are they doing well?"

They were standing just outside the doors of the infirmary. None of the occupants inside knew they were there, but it certainly wasn't the other way around. Harry and his friends sat, talking quietly to Mr. Potter... The situation looked very tense, indeed...

"I'm afraid that they are all turning a rather interesting shade of crimson, Minerva," Dumbledore muttered, all the while trying to force the laughter from his voice. It was never polite to laugh at the expense of others... But there are times in which that can't be helped. "Ah, to be young again..."

McGonagall made a face, shaking her head. "Professor Dumbledore, really!"

"I am also afraid that James Potter _will_ be needing a bit of coaching on how to raise a teenager," he said seriously, carefully closing the door to the Infirmary. "And we shouldn't be watching this," though Madame Pomfrey should've informed him of this meeting in the first place... As he began walking back down the hallway, McGonagall close behind, he pleasantly asked, "How have your classes been going lately, Minerva?"

"Very well," she answered hurriedly. "But Mr. Arthur Weasley; is this why you asked him to come here?"

"Yes, Arthur will be staying at Hogwarts as a temporary guest. He won't take up too much room in the castle, I'm sure."

"And the Minister will allow this," McGonagall said incredulously, raising an eyebrow in that distinguished manner that she always seemed to possess. "Why would he be so lenient. You haven't been on good terms in so long, and ("not that I think they should") I never expected that to improve..."

"Neither did I," Dumbledore muttered, sounding all but displeased. "I have no choice if we want Mr. Potter or any of use to remain safe..." 'Hopefully it will be worth the effort...'

"But the Ministry might decide to cover this up!"

"I disagree. Even Cornelius Fudge wouldn't dare do such a thing..."

//Flashback to the earlier part of the conversation between Fudge and Dumbledore the day before...//

"This can only mean dark things. _Dark_ _things_."

"I beg to differ, Cornelius." Dumbledore sat back in his armchair, folding his long fingers delicately as he starred forward into the fire and at the bobbing head of the Minister of Magic. "These are good times indeed, for James Potter to be returning--"

"Please, Dumbledore, the timing is too suspicious! First Dementors attack the London Underground--_Many_ were killed yesterday... And then _James_ _Potter_ shows up at Hogwarts! It's inconceivable, surely!"

"I told you the Dementors couldn't be trusted. They are dark creatures..."

Cornelius Fudge ignored the comment, continuing hurriedly, "And a Ministry team was attacked while searching for the Dementors. By other _Wizards _("Even the _Daily Prophet_ knows about this by now!"). And this 'James Potter' was also seen by Mr. Ollivander in _Diagon_ _Alley_. How do you explain _that_?"

"James Potter was wandering and lost until he came to us, and he _was_ seen earlier in the morning. It's no surprise that he would come here. After all, it's the safest place Mr. Potter could remember. He would've had enough time to reach Hogwarts by many different means after he left Ollivander's. And as for the attack..." Regretfully, Dumbledore was fully aware or who had attacked the Ministry team. But it would do no good to get Sirius, Lupin or Snape into this matter anymore than they already were... "Death Eaters, perhaps...?"

Fudge actually pondered this. "Taking advantage of the situation? How like them, I suppose..."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Perhaps they weren't sent by Death Eaters? You should be fully aware by now, Voldemort--"

"_No_." Fudge's head seemed to shiver suddenly and go wildly out of focus. "_This_ has nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and it _won't_! I have heard enough of your assumptions, I want _facts_. And I have no way of telling that this man is who he _says_ he is."

Dumbledore had already told him over and over about the Pensive and the strange "Time-Turner". But of course, Fudge wouldn't take his word for it... "What other evidence would you require," he asked patently.

Fudge seemed to be getting annoyed with Dumbledore's calm, cool attitude toward all this. "In that case, would you mind at all if I sent a few people to view this evidence themselves?" It almost sounded like a threat, a challenge. It probably was. "I just want to be _sure_, Dumbledore. This is a man who's supposed to be dead, and though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has _not_ returned, I do admit that there has been an unusual amount of Death Eater activity. Probably those trying to scare people, those with a dislike for Muggles, that's all. They have nothing but a few cheap tricks."

'They don't need to try hard, Cornelius. You're oversimplifying.' And how _anyone_ could classify a Dementor attack as a "cheap trick" was beyond him...

"And I find is very unusual that Mr. Potter would be able to... to _survive_. Only one other person has been able to survive an attack by _Him_..."

"Like father, like son," Dumbledore noted, smiling ever so slightly, giving an almost inaudible chuckle. "And with all due respect, Cornelius, I am more than certain that your men _will_ in fact discover the truth tomorrow. But think about it, Cornelius. Harry Potter is already a symbol of hope for Wizarding communities all over the world. Just think about it... Harry Potter and James Potter, coming together to form an even brighter symbol of hope."

Fudge seemed to think about this one, his eyes glazing over in thought.

"And," Dumbledore continued, moving in for the 'kill', "your reputation will become even greater if you are the one to officially announce it to the world."

Fudge's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Dumbledore nodded to himself, smiling. Or course Fudge would dive at the chance to make himself look good for the public. This was the perfect opportunity.

"All right, Dumbledore," Fudge said gently, as though he had come to this decision after _much_ deliberation, "I will send three officials over tomorrow. And keep in mind, they will be able to tell if this Pensive of yours has been tapered with in any way."

//End Flashback//

'I have to play pawn to Cornelius as long as I can... It will keep everyone safe, for now...' "Cornelius can't touch Mr. Potter, not with so many witnesses _and_ the potential to straighten his hold on the public."

McGonagall muttered something rather crossly, then whispered, "And then, what about Mr. Black and Professor Lupin..."

"No one will find out Sirius Black is within these walls, and as long as Lupin follows the Werewolf Code of Conduct, and has been properly entered into the Werewolf Registry ("Though I have no doubt he already is"), I seriously doubt there will be a problem."

But still, McGonagall frowned. "We're putting him at risk as well, Albus. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do...? People don't take kindly to werewolves, and neither does the Minister..."

Dumbledore knew what she was thinking, which was horribly somewhere along the lines of a Werewolf Capture Unit... But no one would dare do that to someone such as Remus J Lupin. _Never_. He was too well known for his "good behavior", had too many friends in high places, and the Werewolf Support Services would surly hang anyone responsible were he to come to harm. Lucius or anyone else wouldn't dare to touch him when he had so many allies.

He sighed, smiling weakly. "Everyone will be safe as long as we keep a sharp eye open and a clear mind, Minerva."

"Yes.... But... What are we fighting now...? If not the Dark Lord, who?"

Dumbledore smiled then. "I'm in the dark as much as you are, Minerva."

"Professor Dumbledore—"

"And I am looking forward to some pumpkin pie! It's delicious, don't you agree? Delightful with a spot of whipped cream."

Professor McGonagall gave him a rather befuddled and almost frustrated look, but shook her head and didn't say anything as they turned the corner to the Great Hall, where voices could already be heard as students waited for dinner...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was no use talking to him, and Sirius planned on keeping it that way. He didn't want to hear it, so he stopped listening. That was something he was always good at when it came to Moony, ignoring him when he was saying something he didn't have any interest in. The same exact same thing would happen in Professor Dumbledore's Transfiguration class back when they were in Hogwarts, when he'd nod off or start daydreaming (Lupin was kind enough to remind of his old habits).

But in this case, it wasn't just something Sirius had no interest in. It was something he hated... _Despised_! Merlin, it was making his blood boil just thinking about it! 'Dammit, dammit, dammit...'

Even now, Lupin, dressed in a pair of baggy Hogwarts pajamas, readied a bed for Sirius in the living area by the fireplace. Lupin would take the bed, as Sirius had insisted since he was still seemed a little sick. He transfigurated a blanket into a sort of mattress, which was a very simple task, and dumped a number of blankets and pillows on top of that. Yet still, he was talking. About the same thing, over and over.

Lupin was never _this_ persistent back in school...

"I don't want to hear it, Remus," he said (again) as Lupin dropped another blanket down and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "You can just give it up now. I don't give a damn, okay?" 'Please, please, _please_, just leave it alone, Moony...'

But of _course_ Lupin wouldn't leave it alone.

"A Wizard's bond, Sirius. You have to understand."

"I don't believe in such things..."

Lupin frowned as Sirius turned away and began occupying himself with a set of DADA books that Professor Dorrey had left, picking one up and examining the cover with false interest.

"You... I don't believe that--I don't! You're a grown _Wizard_, Sirius."

"That means nothing!" He slammed the book back down with a deafening _crack!_ that made his own heart jump and caused number of other stacked books to topple over onto the floor. "Damn him! _Damn_ Snape!"

"Calm down," Lupin insisted gently. "Severus isn't our enemy. Maybe once, but not now."

"James shouldn't 've bothered to save that bastard--"

"And let me become a murderer?"

Silence....

Sirius paled. "No.... I didn't mean that, I swear, Remus!"

"Then try thinking before you speak next time..."

Sirius couldn't say anything... Couldn't think of anything to say that would help. He'd been the one to tell Snape about the Whomping Tree. It had been his fault all those years ago and it still was...

"Good evening, Sirius," Lupin said calmly. Then he turned and stalked out of the room without so much as a glance back at his friend. When Lupin entered his bedroom, he slammed the door behind him.

And Sirius could only stare after him, then down at the "bed" Lupin had prepared for him....

"Damn."

'I'm such a fool....'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had left them minutes before. Pigwidgeon had also been there minutes before, delivering a letter to Ron. It had taken Ron minutes to actually snag the owl from the air and finally get the letter, which turned out to be from his mother. After writing a quick response, he had gone back to his bed as Harry did.

Then Harry was sure that Neville was asleep, he asked Ron, "So what did you think of him? He didn't seem very... 'unbalanced' to me... He seemed fine, don't you think?" He was. He really was! He father was normal, sane. He had no idea what everyone else was blabbering on about.

Ron nodded. He's been very quite since they left the Medical Wing, and even more quiet when he'd received the letter. Harry hadn't thought to ask him about it though, but maybe he should...? "Seemed so to me as well. Though, he _did_ seems a little loopy." Harry gave him a look, and he quickly corrected, "_Goofy_--er, I mean, he seemed like he had a good sense of humor...? You know, like Fred and George. I mean, your dad was like _them_ once, right? Playing pranks and that sort of thing?"

Harry smiled. "You're right.... And he knows a lot about Quidditch and all. You can talk to him about a Quidditch position next year!" Next half the present Gryffindor Quidditch team would be graduating. "Maybe we can play a game of Quidditch when the weather improves, you think? I can show him the broom Sirius gave me. I bet you he'll he shocked at how much brooms have advanced these days."

Ron chuckled, shaking his head. "You're really excited, aren't you? We did have some interesting conversations, didn't we? Didn't really think it wouldn't be like that. You're dad's nice."

"It did all go really well in the end..."

"In the end..."

He flopped back in his bed, practically tossing his glasses onto the night stand. "I hope I didn't make a total arse of myself," Harry moaned, pressing the palms on his hands to his eyes. "I can't believe he thought _Hermione_ was my..." He trailed off, the memory making him feel just as embarrassed as he'd felt at the time the event took place.

"Harry.... Do you think of her... _that_ way?"

Ron's question came out of nowhere, but it wasn't necessarily unexpected. Harry thought about it. "Well _no_, actually..." His mind flashed to the end of last year, when she kissed him on the cheek... No one had ever done that to him before. Hm, he had to be honest to his best friend... "Well, maybe the thought did come to mind... _once_. Why?"

"No reason," Ron said quickly, closing his curtain. "Night, Harry."

Harry lay there more a while in silence, as if half expect Ron to say something else... But he didn't. "G' night, Ron." And as he closed his eyes Harry remembered something he'd almost forgotten. "Hey, Ron, what was that letter you got before about? The one from your mother?"

There was a long pause, like Ron was trying to think of something to say, then,

"Mum just wanted to make sure I was fine," Ron said from behind his closed curtain, "just like always. You know how overprotective she can be..."

Harry would've felt jealous, but knew better, even though he didn't have a _mother_ around to be worried about him... "Right..." With that, Harry closed his curtain all the way and closed his eyes.....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The following Sunday morning...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"No Portkey? Are you serious?"

"You can't honestly expect us to make it there without one?"

"This is ridiculous!"

Mr. Weasley frowned out into the rainy weather while he listen to the three men argue to a young Ministry Witch who looked particularly harassed, her cheeks growing pink.

But you had to give her credit. Normally one would back down from an argument with their superiors, but this woman didn't. "The Minister thought it wouldn't be safe," she tried to explain patently, her voice barely carrying over the sounds of the three men yelling at her at once. "It would be dangerous for Hogwarts to allow a unsecured Portkey to enter, it would mean the schools defenses will be removed--"

"Intolerable," Edward Thornback (of the Department of Magical Transportation) snapped, narrowing his eyes. Thornback was a shrewd and insufferable git that Mr. Weasley had learned to hate long ago. He was the type who loved to brag about his own accomplishments. How he'd been _promoted_ twice in one month back when he had just started in the department. He was tall and skinny with very slick white hair. Age wasn't being very good to him, either.

The second man was Samuel Quell of the Committee On Experimental Charms, and Mr. Weasley actually rather liked the man. After all, they were in the same department (Accidental Magic Reversal). Quell was about Mr. Weasley's own height, blond hair, in his late twenties, and usually had a kind face. This morning, however, Quell didn't look at all happy that he'd had to wake up early for an assignment on short notice (no matter how great the importance). He now stood next to Mr. Weasley, crossing his arms over his chest, deciding not to say anything else for the moment.

Lastly, was Professor Donald A. Rum from the Department of Mysteries... A drunk, as far as Mr. Weasley knew, but a rather brilliant worker for the Department of Mysteries when sober. This morning, however, he had undoubtedly decided not to drink anything in order to look professional, but wasn't being very happy about it. He had dark brown hair with a thick short beard, a little shorter than Mr. Weasley, and his eyes seemed to have permanent shadows under them. How much sleep did he get every night...?

"How long do you suppose it'll take us to make it to Hogwarts," Rum asked.

"Well, I can't say... You will appear somewhere beyond the border of Hogwarts ('Oh, that's going to be a pain in this weather'), but not directly into the castle. Since we can't get a exact location, there may be a risk that you Portkey yourselves into a wall. The previous Portkey was already used, after--"

"Wait," Mr. Weasley stopped her there, raising a hand to silence her a moment. "Someone has already left? Without us? Who?"

"Er..." The girl frowned. "I'll have to check my papers for that, sir. It was an earlier shift, I wasn't even here to assist yet."

Quell clicked his tongue, sharing a puzzled look with Mr. Weasley. "We've been informed that we _are_ the only people to be sent to Hogwarts. Why weren't we told there was someone else?"

"And obviously someone of greater importance," Mr. Weasley noted, "if he can be sent alone without add or assistance. To waste a Portkey on one man is ridiculous."

"I-I..." She was pale now, at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Stop your babbling, girl," Thornback snapped, his face wrinkled in a scowl. "Find out! Immediately! We want to be on our was as soon as possible!"

The girl nodded quickly, gulping. "Yes sir!" Then she had turned and fled the room in search of the answers that were been demanded of her.

"I should report that girl," Thornback snorted disdainfully, looking extremely peevish. "Not doing her job at all-we're going to be late for sure!"

Mr. Weasley had heard enough about that. "It's not her fault ("The poor girl"), and don't worry. We aren't scheduled to leave for a while now. What _I_ would like to know is _who_ this person was who left ahead of us..."

Rum shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't know... But it must've been something decided at the last minute, because otherwise we would've know, right?"

Mr. Weasley wasn't sure, but whoever this person was... somehow Mr. Weasley had a very, very bad feeling....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Magic From The Dawn Of Time", chapter VII: "Ancient Magic: Magic Of The Most Powerful Sort"_

_Magic has not always been harnessed through a wand. The old magic (also referred to as ancient magic; see chapter I) is magic which is not cast by a wizard or witch with a wand. It is part of the "magical-ness", if you will, of the universe. Though wandless magic is usually seen as a type of reflex during times of danger or emotional stress, some very complex spells can be inadvertently cast during the most dire of situations. There are a number of examples:_

Lupin skimmed through that passages, reading through. 'Self sacrifice.... Dragon hides.... Family blood ties... Ah, there is it. Wizard Bonds...'

_When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them, a "life debt." Like other "ancient magic", a wizard or witch has no control over the end results of this bond. This magic cannot be broken, nor destroyed (some say even in death, similar to "self sacrifice"; see first example), and the amount of "debt" required to end the magic, ending the bond, _may_ not be fulfilled by the end of one's lifetime......_

Lupin sighed, gently closing the book setting it aside, continuing his search through Dorrey's abandoned books. Some of them were quiet good. Pity he left in such a hurry...

"Where are you going, Remus?"

He thought he had moved quietly enough not to wake his sleeping friend, but obviously he was wrong. Sirius was looking at him now in a way that suggested he'd been watching Lupin for some time now, his long, dark hair a tangled mess from an obviously fitful nights of sleep. Sirius appeared exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. He said nothing, waiting for Lupin to speak first. So he did.

"Did you sleep at all," Lupin asked. "You look a mess."

Sirius ignored that comment, still watching him. "Nightmares, I guess. Bad dreams."

"About?"

"Can't remember, exactly. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to breakfast in the Great Hall." This somehow reminded him to straighten his robes a bit, trying to appear as dignified as possible. The house elves had been kind enough to clean them for him last night, and leave them out for him this morning. "As a professor I should at least be present at the head table, don't you agree? And I'm late already." He didn't feel like talking much to Sirius, not after what he said. He could be so hot headed, it was unbelievable. "I'll be sure to bring you something to eat within the hour, alright? Get some more sleep."

"I don't need any," Sirius insisted, standing from his mess of blankets and wrapping the robe tightly around himself like he were cold.

"Yes, you do. You're of no use to anyone if you're half asleep. And you can't leave this room at all today, Animagus or otherwise. With the Ministry about, Auror's or not, you can't take the risk." He found what he was looking for, this years addition of the DADA manual. Lupin thought Professor Dorrey would have one of these laying around somewhere. He put the book under his arm and walked steadily to the door, not pausing to take even a glance at Sirius. "I'll see you later--"

"Remus, I'm sorry about what I said..."

This made Lupin stop just as he reached out for the door handle, his hand stalling just above it. You know it meant something when Sirius Black apologized for his own (irrational) behavior. It just wasn't his 'thing'. Lupin didn't look back yet when he asked, "Are you...?"

"_Yes_. Look, I hate Snape, I really do-you _know_ I do... Not even a Wizard Bond can change that..." Lupin was about to comment on this, but Sirius continued, "_But_... Since I don't have a choice in the matter... I'll...," He was straining with the words, now, "I'll try to be _civil_ to him... okay?"

Lupin could help but laugh, look back at Sirius now. "_Civil_? My goodness, Padfoot, that's above and beyond your usual standards."

Sirius shrugged, looking annoyed. "I suppose I can't break this bond, can I...?" Lupin shook his head in response, and Sirius let out an agonized moan. "At least I'm not alone in this... With you and James..." Then he crossed his arms, face set. "Well, if _he_ can set it aside just a little, than I can, at least a little... It'll do me no good if I let that pompous git get the best of me, is there?"

Lupin just shook his head, sighing. "I'll see you, Padfoot."

"I'll be waiting right here, Moony."

"Oh," Lupin stopped, a second thought.... "There's a book over there on the table, _"Magic From The Dawn Of Time"_. You ought to try reading it sometime..."

Then with a small smile, Lupin closed the door behind him...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James had been given a set of robes to wear, like he had the day before. But unlike the robes he wore yesterday, these robes didn't have the seal of Gryffindor embroidered onto the front, the sweater vest was solid gray, and his tie was black.

The color of mourning...

He sighed as he adjusted the tie, eyes starring forward into the mirror set on his nightstand. He couldn't remember the last time he'd tied a tie, but it seemed like so long ago... The color was a horrible reminder of what he'd lost only days ago...

"Madame Pomfrey, when will the Ministry arrive...?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up from the towels she was folding, thinking for a moment. "I was told they should be here in few hours... After breakfast, I believe." Then she asked, "Is there anything you need, Mr. Potter?"

"No... no, thank you. I was just wondering." He was also wondering what questions they would be asking him, if any... Would they want to know how he had been brought down in his fight with Voldemort? How he was blinded by smoke...? How the Dark Lord's first shot had shattered both his wand and his wrist? Or how he got a gash on the side of his head when he dropped to the floor...? Of course they would need some sort of confirmation of what was in the Pensive... "I don't think I'll be needing anything else. Thank you for these clothes..."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, smiling kindly. "I just need to drop a few of these off in the next room. Will you be alright?"

James let out a small laugh. "I'm certainly capable by myself, Pomfrey, really. I _am_ a grown man."

She nodded again. "Of course." Then she swept from the room, a stack of towels in her arms. Madame Pomfrey would forever be a mother hen to her patents, even though he felt perfectly well. Hm... She hadn't changed a bit after all these years.

James starred after her, then looked back at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned, bringing up a hand to his hair... It was a bloody mess, as usual. He wasn't at all surprised that Harry happened to inherit his rather wild and utterly frustrating hairstyle...

There was the sound of rustling behind him, then the sound of a bed screen being moved along the stone floor. "Stop primping yourself, Potter, it's sickening."

James nearly jumped out of his skin and he spin around, gapping. "Severus?!" Sure enough, it was Severus Snape! He was sitting in a bed in the far corner of the room (stashed away, the poor fellow...), dressed in pajama pants and an open shirt, his chest wrapped thickly with bandages. His scowl hadn't changed at all...

Snape rolled his eyes at James' shocked expression, grunting as he straightened his back. "Surprised?"

"I had no idea you where here," James admitted, feeling like an complete and total idiot (Of course he shouldn't tell Snape that, he'd probably agree...). But he also wondered how Snape managed to stay there the whole time without making a sound...

"As aware as ever, it seems," Snape muttered dryly, carefully getting to his feet and reaching for the robe laying across a chair, which was also behind the screen with him. He picked in up and started putting it on, his eyes on James the whole time. He made a face. "Stop starring at me like that. It's not like I came back from the dead."

That last comment snapped James back into reality, and his crossed his arms, frowning. "As good natured as always, are you, Severus?"

"Indeed."

Then James remembered something Lupin told him yesterday...

_/James was have a wonderful time talking to Lupin, discovering new things about his son. It was about fifteen minutes into the conversation when Severus Snape was brought up. How he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts. About... _other_ things... "He's been protecting Harry for a long time now."_

_James was a little more than shocked about this. "Harry...? Really?" Lupin nodded. "But why? He's always hated me-"_

_"I can't be sure, James, but you know... I suppose it was his way of trying to make up for his "debt" to you... You were gone, and he never had a chance to pay you back... did he?"_

_"I guess not..."_

_"But don't worry." Lupin smiled. "Honestly, he's not as bad as he seems. He's sacrificed a lot for our cause... We're all still fight it, James. Severus may not be the kindest soul, but he's one of "us" one way of another..."/_

James was silence for a minute, as was Snape (he however seemed happier that way), but he finally said. "I wanted to thank you, you know..."

Snape gave him a look, snorting. "_Thank_ me? Why ever should you do _that_? Hm?"

Oh second thought, maybe another time... Snape was never the easiest person to talk to. "... never mind, Severus..."

"No, I would really like to know. After all, you've already thanked be enough already." He gestured to his bandaged wound.

James winced, though not completely sure of what he meant. But there seemed to be only one logical thing to say, so he said it. "I'm sorry..."

Snape huffed. "You're _sorry_? Oh, I suppose I should think that a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix things? Will all that you 'been through' you certainly haven't changed at all."

James couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but also _very_ annoyed. "And you obviously haven't changed, either. Still moaning over something that happened... what...? How long has it been? Over _seventeen_ years ago?"

Snape's eye twitched at this. "Even after saving your life _nothing_ has changed," he hissed. "After all these years, I'm still chained to you, Potter. I really can't see why my debt hasn't been paid, after looking after your pathetic son all this time." James froze at the mention of his son, and Snape seemed to take his reaction as encouragement, smirking. "And you nearly took my life before. I _knew_ you weren't really all that you seemed, though you probably wanted to keep it that way, didn't you? Showing your true colors at last, Potter?"

_/"You're one of them, too? I should've known... You of all people.." Snape hated him, of course he did. Snape wanted him dead, he had too. He always had._

_'Kill him...'_

'Kill_ him before he kills you first...'_

_'He's a Death Eater...'/_

James shook his head sharply, images flashing in his head. Memories of resent events that had somehow buried themselves. He wanted to forget again... "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered defensively. Snape was just trying to mess with his head, like he always used to. But then again, it had never _worked_ before... Why can't he keep a cool head now...? 'Dammit, why can't I fight back!?'

Snape's eyes shot wide, flashed his anger. "You forget easily, do you," he asked, deadly calm. "Then I suppose you don't remember how I got this?" He gestured to the bandages that almost completely covered his up and lower torso. The bandages were a little pink around the middle from....

_/He didn't need a wand to hurt Snape.../_

James took a step back, the memories of his own malicious thoughts making his feel disgusted... Did he really think that... before...

_/Prongs, blood, yelling, screaming.../_

"I... can't remember." 'No, I just don't want to remember... Why is this coming back _now_...?'

Snape looked at him suspiciously, standing a little straighter than he had, appearing both victorious and cautious. To think, after all these years, Snape didn't hate him any less. "You really don't remember, do you?" He didn't sound convinced in the slightest. "If that's true, you could just snap again at any moment, couldn't you? Would you remember that at all, hm? You could hurt someone like you did me. Like you did your little _friends_..."

_/"Stop it, James!"_

_"JAMES!"_

_"Stupefy! STUPEFY!!"_

_"I'll kill them," James shrieked, struggling. "Let me go!! I'll kill you for what you've done!! I'LL KILL YOU...!!"/_

James took a sharp intake of breath, feeling a wave as nausea and his head was starting to ache dully. Snape kept talking.

"You're still dangerous, Potter. I know you are, even if everyone else is too blind to see it." For a moment his tone was _very _serious and not spiteful, taunting, or trying the hurt. He was just using the truth, or what he definitely believed to be the truth. "Once you realize it, then maybe you can do something to stop it before someone gets killed. You don't want blood on you hands, do you?"

"Couldn't..." He took another step back, bumping into the edge of his bed. Since he couldn't be back anymore, he sat down on the bed edge, starring blankly forward. "I couldn't ever hurt anyone like that, I couldn't..."

_/"Get off me, Potter!! Get _ack_!" Snape struggled, trying to escape from the hands wrapped tightly around his throat. He gasped for air._

_James couldn't help but feel satisfied, seeing Snape choking to death._

_He thought of trying to break Snape's neck.../_

"It wasn't me, it wasn't _me_!"

Snape was looked immensely ticked off now. "Of course it was _you_! Don't you see it, _Potter_!? You're the danger here! _You_, and only you! Wake-up and realize that fact already!"

"No..." 'No, that couldn't be right... It couldn't... It couldn't...'

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mirror on the nightstand. But in the mirror wasn't his own reflection, but the women, the familiar stranger from his dreams... Smiling...

The thing wearing Lily's face...

James hardly noticed as the world begin to black out around him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape couldn't explain it, but even as he stood facing James, the air around his shifted... It was odd and difficult to explain, but it grew colder in the room and something in Potter's eyes grew colder along with it...

He didn't even know why he started screaming at Potter in the first place. Maybe it was the fourteen years he'd been bound to him, even after his supposed "death". Having that weight on his shoulders. Maybe it was the opportunity to actually "kick" Potter while he was down, watching him squirm. But one way or another, using the "truth" was the greatest weapon of all. James Potter couldn't hide from his own crimes, just like Snape couldn't hide from his own. Potter had to face reality, realize what he's done, realize the danger he poses for everyone around him. If he were to have another episode like before...

Snape was about to say something else, seeing as James had been sitting there in silence for too long, but then suddenly James beat him to it, mumbling something Snape couldn't quite make out.

Snape frowned. "What?" He watched Potter, whose eyes lay on his nightstand. He touched the wooden surface as though expecting something to be there. "What did you say," Snape asked, not bothering to hide his impatience.

"Wand," Potter repeated, mumbling still, but this time Snape could make it out. "Where is my wand...?" Potter's eyes narrowed, but a crooked smirk appeared on his lips. "You took it away, didn't you?"

Snape's own eyes narrowed as he watched Potter closely, suddenly very wary of the man. But could he possibly do to harm him now? "No," Snape said acidly, "I didn't." He thought for a moment, then said matter-of-factually, "I imagine one of your _friends_ were smart enough to take away your only means of harming anyone."

Potter didn't even flinch this time, and he stood up from his bed. "I would hardly say it my _only_ means of harming... anyone." He took a step toward Snape, who didn't move a muscle. "Ollivander... Mr. Ollivander gave it to me as a present, you see..."

Another step forward, yet still Snape didn't move. But he felt even colder than before. Was Potter using some sort of magic on him...?

"I would so hate for something to happen to it..." Potter tilted his head to the side, his face emotionless yet curious. "You still hate me like always, don't you Severus? Always so cold, so nasty, so _mean_..." Potter sneered, and by now he was directly in Snape's face.

Snape was almost, _almost_, surprised. He'd never seen such an expression on Potter's face before. And, quite frankly, he was certainly acting very much like a Slytherin for some reason... But of course, Snape _was_ the head of the Slytherin house....

"If you're trying to insult me," Snape said smoothly, "you are far from it." He had heard much worse come from the mouths of his students. Then Snape waited for Potter to say something, to make a comeback, to defend himself like he always used to.

But James Potter did something very unexpected.

For a moment Potter's teeth were gritted, he snarled, looking hurt and as though he might burst into tears (if he actually _did_ this, Snape was sure he wouldn't be able to keep himself from laughing). Then all that faded away, and he smiled.... A cheerful, yet... evil (?) expression that sent a shiver down Snape's spine.

"I _will_ work on it, then," he said.

Then, before Snape had a chance to say anything, James had turned and ran from the room, narrowly missing Madame Pomfrey as she was coming in through the doorway. She gasped in shock and barely got out of the way in time, clutching a number of potion vials to her chest so they wouldn't crash to the floor. "Mr. Potter!? _Mr_. _Potter_! Come back!"

Snape just starred after him, plainly shocked (though he wouldn't admit that out loud). Maybe it was his fault that Potter ran off, but he certainly didn't regret anything that he had said.... Perhaps James Potter had indeed gone mad again...?

"What's happened here!? Where did Mr. Potter go!?" Madame Pomfrey was yelling frantically, but Snape wasn't listening. He just starred off after the other man, his eyes now narrowed viciously.

"Bound" or not, he wished nothing but misfortune to befall James Potter....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The screaming was back.

The pain was back.

Lily was back... She was there , always. But not his Lily.... That Lily in his dreams, whispering to him, flashing a smile that never reached her eyes, eyes that be could recognize as truly hers anymore... It was so painful now.... But even so, to James, it was like a dream. A nightmare that would always come back to haunt him.

_Laughter..._

_Screaming...._

_"You're own hell, boy, you're own hell, boy, you're own hell, boy..."_

But at least, it's all going to go away... At last...

_Laughter..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yesterday, though no one hardly noticed, the owls hadn't delivered all their mail. Most of the mail had been postponed, due to rain as well as _other_ reasons which they were sure to find out about that day...

When the owls came into the Great Hall that morning, Hermione was the only one of the three of them to get any mail. She received a letter from her parents, as well as a two new copies of the _Daily Prophet_ (one dated for yesterday, and the other dated that Sunday).

Not to anyone's surprise, almost every article had something to do with the Dementor attacks from the day before last, as well as a mystery within the Ministry itself, which surrounded one person who has yet to be identified (only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew of all this already). It also told of an attack on a group of Ministry officials who had been attacked by a mysterious group... Dumbledore had told the school about most of this yesterday during dinner, and it didn't rest well with most of the students. Nearly everyone lost their appetites...

Harry was half afraid to see something written by Rita Skeeter once the whole truth came out, but hopefully Hermione's little piece of blackmail would keep her in line... More than once in the articles did Harry see mentions of Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters in relation to the Dementors... 'Wonder how much that's going to scare people...?'

Mr. Ollivander was mentioned, _almost_, as a witness to seeing the man the Ministry had been searching for. Mr. Ollivander as referred to as "the owner at a small wand shop of the London Underground" (Mr. Ollivander might have preferred his real name were mentioned... for publicity reasons, of course).

While Hermione continued to scan through her paper (and at times reading aloud certain points she found interesting) Harry ate and Ron read over her shoulder. Hermione wasn't the only one with that particular copy of the _Daily Prophet_; every house table in the Great Hall had at least one person reading it. The Ravenclaws found it fascinating. Harry, frankly, was sick and tired of hearing about the whole incident. It made his stomach tighten and he would get goosebumps. He was well aware of how frightening a Dementor could be, but to have an all out attack like that on a populated area.... It was a sign of things to come.

"It sorta creepy, you know?" Dean said quietly to Harry. "I mean, do you really think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who...?"

Harry didn't say anything, and only shrugged, shooting a quick glance to Hermione and Ron, who sat opposite from him. He knew that it had to be Voldemort, but he didn't want to frighten his friend or anyone else... After all, most of them thought he as crazy when it came to his "scar pains".

"Who do you suppose this guy is," someone along the table asked. Harry looked and found it had been Ginny, who was looking at a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ as well.

Lee Jordan was sitting next to Fred, talking excitedly to both him and George. "He might be someone new, you think?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "I mean, you don't have the same criminals over and over again, right? It would just get bloody boring, wouldn't it?"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Dean, this isn't a Muggle TV show, you know."

"Do you think he's dangerous, whoever he is," another Gryffindor fourth year, Natalie MacDonald, asked Ginny, looking a little nervous. "Wasn't your brother attacked...?"

Ginny nodded weakly, looking down at her plate sadly. "My brother... He was a part of the group that was attacked... Cave in... But he's fine now, honestly."

At hearing this, Hermione froze, her eyes on Ron. Harry had done the same, his fork dropping from his hand and hitting the table with a loud _clank_!

"You're brother was attacked," Hermione cried, horrified. "When?!"

"You never told us," Harry added, equally rattled by this fact.

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

Ron had turned as red as his hair, though looked a little elevated when he saw that all attention had been turned to him (well, and the rest of the Weasley's sitting at the table...). He liked the attention, but this wasn't the sort of attention he wanted with such a subject... "Ah, er, Charlie... was hurt when he was at the Ministry... I think he was just trying to visit Dad after he came back from Romania for a little vacation, and with all that going on..."

"Dad was out there, too," George added to the people around him when Ron trailed off.

"He's alright, though," Fred continued gravely.

"They both are."

"It takes a lot more to bring down a Weasley!" Fred gave Ginny an encouraging pat on the back; she was still looking down at her plate as though she were about the cry. Then he suddenly corrected himself. "Well, maybe _besides_ their mother, anyway..." This comment elected a chuckled or two from the table, and made Ginny giggle as well, smiling thankfully.

While the conversation continued for others, Harry was still starring at Ron. "Why didn't you _tell_ us?"

Ron shifted uneasily in his seat, his eyes darting uneasily from Harry to Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry even more so that Ginny would have. "A lot was going on, you know? Last night, I got a letter from mum... ('So _that's_ what the letter was...') I didn't want it to get in the way of anything--"

"Get in the way of nothing," Harry said, a little sharply. "You're family is just as important as mine-as anyone's!"

Hermione had placed a hand on Ron's back and was rubbing in a way that looked comforting, looking up at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay...?"

Ron was probably the only one to notice that Ron had grown a little redder, a smile twitching at the edge of his mouth. "Y-Yeah, I mean... Charlie's just fine, Mum said so and all... I didn't think you guys would..." He trailed off uncertainly, his eyes never really leaving Hermione.

Harry was feeling like the cruelest person on the planet. All that time, carrying on about his own family troubles, and Ron had some of his own all along... "Don't keep anything like that from me just for my sack, Ron. Man, I can't believe it..." Mr. Weasley and Charlie... They could've died... How could Ron be so calm about it!?

"Don't worry," Ron said again, smiling this time at Harry, looking away from Hermione for the first time. "Like Fred said, it takes a lot to take down a Weasley!"

There was a long pause, then a question asked from further down the table. "Do you think it's Sirius Black?"

"Aaaah, don't be daft," commented Katie Bell.

"They would just say so if it was," Seamus agreed. "Besides, they haven't heard from Black since he was here a few years ago, right? It couldn't be him! Maybe they don't even know?"

This resulted in a stream of low murmurs along the length of the table...

"Hey, look at this!" It was Dean, who had gotten a hold or Hermione's newspaper after she'd set it down. "The Ministry is supposedly sending some people over tomorrow... Why would they be doing something like that?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged worried glances. They didn't like the sound of that, and they certainly hadn't hear about any Ministry people coming to Hogwarts from Dumbledore or anyone else...

Neville gulped down his porridge, looking suddenly jittery, his eyes widening. "You don't suppose that means that whoever it is... They're in this school...?"

Again, another steam of murmurs along the table, louder this time and more excited, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged worried glances. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables had gotten in on the action as well, and some had come over to stand, adding to the conversation. Harry couldn't help but spot Cho Chang (along with Ravenclaws Su Li and Terry Boot and Hufflepuff Mandy Brocklehurst) down at the end of the table near Ginny.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was now standing with Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Wayne Hopkins, who had come from the Hufflepuff table a moment ago. He was the first to directly comment Neville, saying, "That may be. And there was a lot going on yesterday, right? Anyone could've slipped into the castle unnoticed, Sirius Black or not!"

"But it's not Sirius Black," Harry said flatly, trying to hide the defensiveness in his tone.

Orla Quirke of Ravenclaw asked quietly, "Then who, do you suppose?"

Neville jumped in his seat as a thought came to mind, "Do you think it's Professor Lupin?!"

"No way," Ron and Harry both said loudly, causing many pairs of eyes to be directed toward them again. Ron continued, "He was helping Snape and Hagrid with those Skrewts, remember? He couldn't have!" There was a mumbling of agreement along the table. Hermione was no longer interested in the conversation, and once again picked up for book, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5", starting where she left off the day before.

This was getting complicated... Too many people talking, too many houses coming into this. And the Ravenclaws were making a debate out of what had started as light conversation... Harry wondered if the Headmaster would say anything to stop this. He glanced up at the faculty table, where Hagrid sat with his hands covered in bandages, and one Potions Master's seat stood empty. Snape was still in the Hospital Wing, and Professor Lupin had already taken up the same seat he had two years ago. He and McGonagall were talking quietly. No one was terribly shocked about his return, some where more than thrilled, but there were many who were less than thrilled...

Lost in thought, Harry was barely paying attention to the continuing debate.

"Okay, it's no Sirius Black," they had agreed.

"Who do you suppose it is then, huh?"

"Oh," came a snide, drawling voice from just behind Ron and Hermione, "he might just be right under your noses..."

Harry looked up sharply, startled, and immediately made a face. "Malfoy..." Sure enough, it was Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

A few other Slytherins had come as well along the table, some even joining in with the discussion. Harry hadn't noticed before, but had never really thought Slytherins were the types to join in on debates with other houses, but he must've been wrong. They seemed to be getting along... Well, at least with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But unlike his other housemates, Draco looked like he had other plans, eyes set on Harry.

This didn't look good. "What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry impatiently.

Draco only sneered, his eyes narrowing viciously as he ignored Harry's question. "But you probably know, _don't_ you, Potter?"

Harry had to admit, he was nervous now, his hand itching to grab for his wand, just in case. He had a bad feeling that was eating at his gut...

"What are you talking about," Ron demanded, turning in his seat to glare up at the other boy. Even Hermione had set down her book and was looking at Draco, but the boy was totally ignoring both of them.

"My father had a few interesting things to tell me, Potter." He waved an opened letter in his hand, no doubt the said letter from Draco's father. "Tell me, are you _sure_ it's such a mystery as to _who_ this man is...?"

Hermione shot Harry a wary glance, looking almost frightened while Ron just glared up at the pale boy. his teeth clinched and hands balled into fists. Harry could feel blood rushing to his face, his gut knotting. 'Malfoy knew... he _knew_... And his father... How?'

"I heard you know him rather... _well_..." Draco continued, snickering (Crabbe and Goyle chuckled dumbly along with him, not really knowing why).

Harry hated that Draco was just standing there, watching him sweat... Many people were watching them now, attentively, wondering what was going on. Harry had by this time moved his hands under that table and got his wand from his pocket without anyone noticing.

Then Draco leaned over into the table, smirking wickedly. He whispered so that Harry had to strain to hear (but at least no one else would), "Another piece of Potter _filth_," he spat. "But I heard his mind's snapped like a twig, isn't that right, Potter? All the better--"

Harry couldn't explain it, but it was as though something in the back of his mind snapped, just as Draco has described his father, and the next thing he knew Harry stood and grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt with his left hand, his wand in his right. In one quick motion he could--

"_STUDENTS_!!"

Startled by the booming voice, Harry and everyone else in the room looked all at once to the head table, where Dumbledore and a number of other teachers now stood (Professor Lupin, McGonagall and Hagrid included). Dumbledore's eyes looked very cold and serious for a moment before softening only a little. He then said, "That is enough chatting for now. This is a time to eat--At your _respective_ tables, please. I am afraid the Gryffindor table is not suitable to accommodate each of you. If you will please return to your seats."

During the time that Dumbledore spoke, it was as if everyone in the room hadn't moved an inch, as though in a frozen trance. But once he had stopped speaking, there was a moments pause before things started into motion again.

Even though Harry wished he could teach Draco a lesson, he knew better. He let go of Draco with a hard jerk that made the pale boy stumble before righting himself. Harry finally noticed that Draco had his wand already in his hand as well (maybe it was best that Dumbledore spoke up when he did)... His usually porcelain smooth, white face was scrunched up with suppressed rage, his shoulders shaking. Draco didn't need to say anything, the venom in that gaze was enough... Crabbe and Goyle hadn't moved an inch the whole time (their minds were probably too slow to process what was happening quickly enough). The only moved when Draco signaled them to follow as he stalked back toward the Slytherin table along with his other housemates, some of which where shooting glances at both Harry and Draco.

Ron kept a close eye on Draco as he left. He'd stood up from his seat at the same time Harry grabbed for Draco, while Hermione just starred on in shock, as did many others around them. Very few had ever seen Harry quite that truly angry... And certainly not angry enough to be pushed to violence like that.

When Harry looked up, he also noticed that Professor Lupin was looking down at him, his face unreadable, while Professor McGonagall looked on with a very tense expression. Hagrid's gaze was carefully locked on Draco, his black eyes watching the Slytherin carefully, suspicion written all over his face. Dumbledore didn't look at him at all, and somehow that didn't feel right, like the man was disappointed in him...

"Harry?" Ron sounded as worried as Hermione looked. Those who had been watching him around the table had grown quiet and didn't meet his gaze. But obviously, Harry had been the only one to catch whatever Draco said, luckily... "Don't let that big prat get to you, okay?"

Harry shivered, a strange feeling coming over him. "Dejà vu"... "I won't Ron. Sorry, Hermione..."

"Are you okay," Hermione asked gently, as though she were speaking to a small child.

"Yes."

"You don't look okay."

"I _am_..."

No he wasn't, really, but luckily neither of his friends asked anything else of him. Soon the rest of the table was talking again, even Ron and Hermione begin to chat, but Harry didn't say a word.

He felt very cold, like his veins had bits of ice running though them... It was that strange feeling of "dejà vu" he had the day his father came that Halloween. Did that mean something...? Was it because the Ministry was coming, or that Draco knew about his father...? Or did he...? Could he be bluffing somehow...?

Harry only knew one thing for certain.

Bad things were coming.... fast...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been humming to itself as it went along. Time for a change of pace, for sure... Time to move on a little, to something new and different. There was so much it could explore now.

It could sense something in the air now; it came in like a tide, them moved away, only to come back again a little bigger, a little stronger. Coming at last...

'... The storm...'

Heehee, _play_ time...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well...? Too complicated? Too detailed? What?

Sorry about the switching in POV. Lots of things are happening to lots of people, you know? But what do you think? And sorry for the little H/Hr hints and moments, if you guys don't like it, that is. I won't tell you which couples are the real ones, you're going to have to find out for yourself!

Please REVIEW if you can!

Geuna~

NOTE: Wizard Bonds ~ James ~ Sirius ~ Lupin ~ Snape ~ (in order of occurrence)

Snape became bound to James when he saved him from Lupin's werewolf form years ago.

James _may_ have became bound to Snape when he stopped Lucius from attacking him, but this is uncertain. Lucius wasn't the one that was really going to kill James in the first place, though he _was_ going to leave James to the Dementors... (Found (Part 1))

James and (inadvertently) Snape became bound to Sirius when he attacked the Dementors in his Animagus form, distracting and affectivity stopping them from performing the Kiss on either of them. (Found (Part 2))

Snape, Sirius and James became bound to Lupin when Lupin used his Patronus to stop the Dementors from attacking. (Found (Part 2))

Sirius became bound to Snape when he saved Sirius from being left behind and crushed by the collapsing stone passage. (_revealed_ in Reunions: The Road To Truly Awakening (Part 1 of 3))

Once way or another, all four of them are bound to _someone_... Tell me what you think about this, I could really use some help.

My one question, though. Can a bond really last, even in death? In this story, perhaps Snape's bond with James lasted because James never really died. But in the HP books by Rowling, is this also true? James may not be as dead as we think....

Geuna~


	14. Arch Two: The Storm

THANK YOU TO "Oops?" WHO TOLD ME THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS MISSING! I OWN YOU ONE! ^__~ NEW CHAPTER WILL COME FASTER NOW!

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

All information that may regard werewolves, runes, demons, etc, do NOT belong to me. They are merely the information that I found after doing research on the subjects.

Now, on to the story!

READ and REVEIW, as always. ^__~

Thank you.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG-13

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

/.../ around a SENTENCE will mean a flashback or memory.

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Storm

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"When a beast is cornered, it will make sure to hide itself to the point of being invisible. As if it had become a 'phantom', if you will. It won't put its life in danger if it's threatened, and it will wait until the right moment to reawaken or reveal itself under safer conditions..." He smirked faintly. "I _am_ a beast, Sirius, I _would_ know, wouldn't I?"

Remus Lupin ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Meetings, by Lady Geuna

"At this point James' anger _is_ like a sleeping monster, and all this anger will do is wait for a chance to release itself.... .... Anger works like all other negative emotions. It seeks to destroy.... But... James' anger may be something more _real_ than we could ever imagine..."

Remus Lupin ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Meetings, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Above Hogwarts, thunder crashed. Lightning lit the sky. Rain would follow in a matter of minutes. Hogwarts had seen many storms lately.

Some thought the storms would never end...

Harry couldn't take this... It was _ridiculous_.... So he'd decided to do his charm project on "Wands". So _what_? He actually thought he'd be able to _find_ something on the subject! It didn't help that he didn't sleep at all last night. What he would give for a chance to rest... But _no_, Hermione was insistent that working of their project would help get his mind off other things.

And it was working too well...

"I give up," Harry moaned, dropping his head to the table. "I can't find anything _useful_ at all... I'm too exhausted to think straight..."

Ron looked over from his own work, trying to see the book that Harry had by looking over his shoulder. "What've you got so far?" Harry sat up slowly and held up his note sheet, which only had only three useless sentences written on it. Ron whistled, looking sympathetic.

Hermione was looking up from her own research as well. "What is that book you've been reading?"

Harry shrugged, flipping to the cover to flash the title "101 Trees of Britain", and then flipped it back so he could read. "Why on earth is a tree called 'devils-walkingstick'? That's a bloody weird name if you ask me..."

Hermione paused, then said, "I have no idea, but I'll know soon enough." She immediately went diving through the loads of books that took up her own desk space.

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Ron, finding that his redheaded companion had the exact same look on his face. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled in that way that sometimes made Ron blush. "The problem with _you_ two is that you don't know where to _look_. So I took the opportunity to do some looking for you. Harry, you need to look up the magical properties of _wood_ as well as the wand cores." Hermione finally brought up a book, with was fairly large and about two inches thick. The title along the spine read "A Practical Guide to THE RUNES: Their Use in Divination and Magic". A number of page markers poked out from the top.

Ron gawked. "You've been doing research for him!? That's unfair!"

She gave Ron a look. "I looked up information for your project, too, Ron."

"Oh... Alright then." He couldn't help but grin a grin that said "less work for me!"

"Hermione," Harry said, frowning, "you really shouldn't have...." Though he could really use the help... He couldn't seem to think straight lately... Urgh, he had to get his act together for his O.W.L.s! The exams weren't that far away (as Hermione was good enough to remind him... every single day no less.).

"I shouldn't have, but I did," Hermione drawled, flipping the book open to one of the marked pages. "But I do admit it's really amazing! Listen to this!"

"'_All parts of the tree are poisonous except the fleshy covering of the berry. Long associated with magic, death, rebirth and the runes, the yew may be the oldest-lived tree in the world. Ancient yews can be found in churchyards all over Britain. Since they're found all over in church yards, they are considered the "trees of death!"_' Well, isn't that fascinating!?"

Ron grunted, while Harry was sitting up attentively.

'Voldemort's wand was "Yew",' Harry thought...

Hermione continued. "_'Yew may be used to enhance magical and psychic abilities, and to induce visions.' _My, actually this wood type seems quite dangerous, don't you think, Harry?"

'Yew like the cemetery by the grave of Lord Voldemort's father... Where Cedric...'

"Harry," Hermione repeated again, "are you listening?"

Harry gulped, nodding. "Er, yes. Quite dangerous..."

"Are you alright, Harry? You look dreadfully pale."

"Er—I'm fine! Read some more." He finally had the sense to take out a quill and begin writing this down.

"Alright... Oh! Your wand is made with Holly, correct?" She lifted up the book again, scanning over the pages. "_'Holly is associated with the death and rebirth symbolism of winter in lore. In Arthurian legend, Gawain (representing the Oak King of summer) fought the Green Knight, who was armed with a holly club to represent winter.' _("My, that's just like you, Harry!") _'The holly indicates directed balance and vigor to fight if the cause is just. Holly may be used in spells having to do with sleep or rest, and to ease the passage of death.'_"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I think you're putting far too much effort into these projects, Hermione..."

"Nonsense! I'm simply putting my energy to good use!"

"You're bloody well learning the whole Latin language!"

"I am not," Hermione cried defensively! "I am simply learning at few basics!"

Hermione's project was on the magical incantations, which were all based on Latin. She was fairly good with incantations already. After all, she had created that one spell, "Impervius", that repelled water. A week ago in the Great Hall during lunch, Ron said he wanted to try inventing his own spell, because from what he understood you could throw just any old Latin words together to make an incantation. Hermione insisted that it wasn't true, and the prove her point, she raised her wand in a random direction (the Slytherin table) and said "_sternit_ _fortem!_"

Of course, there was a loud crash and a yell, and nearly everyone in the room looked to see that Crabbe had literally fallen to the floor, and he couldn't get up. An hour later Hermione had realized that "_sternit fortem_" meant loosely in Latin "the strong man is struck down"... Harry wished it meant "the weak man is struck down", then maybe Draco would've fallen flat on his face.

"What do you have on your subject, Ron," Harry asked.

Ron blushed. "Er.... here...." He reached into his bag and pulled something out, handing it to Harry. It looked like... computer paper?

"_'Is Your Computer Possessed by a Entity?'_," Harry read. "Ron... This is from a Muggle computer... _About_ computers..."

"The 'internet'," he said excitedly. "Dad found it for me! I thought it would be really cool, you know? I didn't know ghosts and things would possess Muggle machines! I mean, I know they can possess people, I think..."

Hermione snatched the papers from Harry, reading it over herself before snorting indignantly. She read aloud, "_'While the Computer Age has ushered in many advances, it has also opened a new door through which entities and other dark creatures may enter to corrupt your computer and your mind'_--Ron, you can't possibly _believe_ this nonsense. And if it's from a Muggle source ("and this most definitely _is_ a Muggle source_"_), I don't think it's a liable piece of information..."

Suddenly Harry let out a very loud, very rude yawn, his hand barely coming up in time to cover his mouth. He blinked away the tears that moistened his eyes, mumbled a half stifled apology.

Ron gave him a look. "You really didn't get any sleep did you? Come on, Harry! You need to sleep once and a while!"

Hermione frowned. "You haven't been sleeping?"

"He just lays in bed all night. I haven't seen him fall asleep once for the past couple of days. I sometimes wonder if he ever sleeps at all."

Harry was about to open his mouth to protest when Hermione beat him to it. "Normally I wouldn't say this, but I will make an exception, just this once. Research can wait, you need to rest."

The thought of his nice, comfy, warm bed sounded really great... The thought of walking all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower was another thing... "But-"

"But nothing," Ron said. "Don't wear yourself thin, man. I'll come up and wake you before lunch, okay?"

Grudgingly, half asleep, Harry agreed, weakly nodding his head. "I guess you're right...

"Oh, and check out this book before you go." Hermione gestured to the book she had found for him. "You can use it for research in your free time."

Harry suppressed the urge to moan this time....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

With a grunt of effort, he hosted up the ridiculously massive book and began carrying it toward the check-out desk. Honestly, how could Hermione lug these things around all day long? Urgh, he was too tired for this....

Ron watched Harry leave and before turning back to Hermione. Actually, he liked being alone with her, sometimes. Now it seemed very important that they got some "alone time". And after what _Mr_. Potter had said the day before, Ron was feeling distressed.

Well, he was _just_ starting to feel better about the whole Victor Krum thing from last year... Hermione had spend half her vacation last summer at his home, but it hadn't been anything beyond friendship (or so she said...). He tried not to be suspicious about the whole issue, but sometimes it was just too _difficult_!

Meanwhile, Hermione was opening another book she had found, which wasn't nearly as big as the one Harry had taken with him when he left.

"_This_ is what you should know about entities," Hermione said pointedly, skimming through the book that distinctly said "The Shaman's Voice" on the cover. "_'Four different types of entities have been encountered that adversely affect overall health: Two of these--darkness and entities--have similarities._

_"The __**darkness**__ has volition, is cunning, has its own consciousness and the intent to cause pain, anger, violence, fear and suffering that it feeds on_ ("Sounds almost Slytherin-like, doesn't it?").

"_In contrast, entities are "human thought forms" that have no volition._.... _**Entities**__, not to be confused with ghosts, are the residual energetic vibration of strong negative emotion and thought that are fed by the sympathetic emoting of those who come into contact with it. Entities have no consciousness and simply dissipate when not fed..."_

From here she continued to read on while Ron continued pondering.

Ron wondered what Hermione would think of him is he told her... That she was... really.... _pretty_...

Urgh, Fred and George would never let him live that down....

When Ron finally drifted away from his thoughts, Hermione was still reading. "_'The third type of entity results from people dying'_.... Hmm...." She had trailed off on her own, then looked up. "Do you mind if I read this to myself for a moment?" Ron shook his head "no" and Hermione smiled and began reading right away. "You should be reading this yourself, you know."

"I know..." He sighed silently, watching Hermione....

Hm, Mr. Potter had thought she was _Harry's_ girlfriend.... _Harry's_! Well, it wasn't really a horrifying idea or anything, but it sure felt like it... Why though...? So Ron didn't have a romantic bone in his body (as far as he was aware, anyway...), and maybe he wasn't all and handsome and heroic and _famous_ like Harry, he could at least do his best... But after that whole Yule Ball fiasco last year... Maybe he hadn't been as nice as he could've been...

_/"Hermione, Neville's right--you _are_ a girl...."_

_"Oh well spotted," she said acidly./_

_/"Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"/_

Sure, maybe he hadn't made much of an effort to change anything, but maybe he should've. Maybe he should right _now_.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hm?" She didn't look up from her book, but she was listening.

That was another wonderful thing about Hermione. Oh, of course Ron though she was a remarkable person! He often wondered how she could walk, talk, listen, and read all at the same time. That was no easy trick!

"Well," he continued, his voice steady while his hands were shaking a bit, "there's something I've been thinking a lot about, you see... A-And well, I wasn't really sure how to do this. Or whether I should or shouldn't-say anything, I mean, and I was wondering..."

"Is it anything illegal?" She looked up now with a rather stern look that would've made Professor McGonagall proud, her right eyebrow raised pointedly, her lips slightly pursed.

Ron gapped, blushing. "No! Of course not, I'm not my brothers—!"

"Good." She snapped her book shut suddenly and stood, both actions causing Ron to jump in his seat, startled.

"W-What!?" he exclaimed, baffled.

"Carpe diem, Ron. Carpe diem."

Ah, more Latin stuff.... "What's that??"

"Seize the day," Hermione said proudly, smiling. "No time like the present!" She took a second glance at her watch, made a clicking noise with her tongue, and started gathering her books into her arms. "Well, I need to run and find Professor Flitwich. Sorry Ron. I'll see you at dinner time then? And tell Harry the same when he comes back, okay? And you _read_ that book!" She tapped her finger on the book she had read to him a minute ago. "Never trust the internet when it comes to these things!"

Ron, who had been struck dumb, didn't (and couldn't, it would seem) respond before she was gone. By the time he could get words out, he found himself babbling stupidly to no one... "B-But I.... I was... I-I really wanted to... tell you..." Of course there was no point anymore, she was long gone. He was alone. This fact only now fully dawned on him, and he felt himself turn as red as his hair with personal embarrassment.

He slumped into his chair, exhaling in one giant, defeated _whoosh_. "Bloody hell..."

His eyes wandered, and finally landed on one of the book Hermione had been looking at for her incantations project. Ron didn't think she needed it anymore, and had left it behind. He's noticed her reading it more times lately than "The Standard Book of Spell, Grade 5". It was some magic book about Latin...

Then an idea hit him.... A _wonderful_ idea! Ron grinned, grabbing the huge, monstrous book and started reading like he'd never read before, totally forgetting about his own project. 'Ooooh Hermione, you just wait!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione sighed, looking up and down the empty hallway as she left the library. It was still early morning, and on Sundays students would usually go outside, stay in the Great Hall, or go back to their respected common rooms. On a day like this (yet another cloudy, rainy day) she suspected that going outside was no longer an option for most.

Adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag, she turned left toward the Gryffindor Common Room. She hoped to grab a few loose books of hers and then meet with Professor Flitwick to discuss her project thus far. Surly he would be back from breakfast by now.

She had just turned a third corner, heading toward the most direct path to the Common Room through the moving staircases, when the faint sound of sobbing caught her attention....

Hermione paused, coming to a complete halt so she could listen, to see if she was hearing correctly. And she _was_. Someone was crying.... Her first thought went to Mourning Myrtle, but it couldn't be because that particular bathroom anywhere near there. This wasn't Myrtle... This wasn't even a _girl_. So, it was a boy? Who....? Worry overcame her for whomever it was...

Hermione began following the noise, which was apparently coming from a _very_ nearby source. She discovered _how_ close soon enough. Hermione was practically startled out of her wits, for when she turned the next corner she nearly tripped over something. She narrowly avoided hitting the thing, and dropping all her book on the ground, only to discover that the "thing" was a person.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed, only stopping herself from continuing when she realized that no one should be sitting in a passageway like that; it was a danger for anyone turning the corner. Again, however, she stopped herself when she suddenly realized that this was the person she'd heard crying... Though it was a very faint sound now, how on earth could she hear it before...? The figure was curled up, his knees tucked tightly under his chin, his face buried in his arms. Not only that, but Hermione recognized this person.

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened when he heard her voice, looking up at her with oddly dry eyes and a blank face.

His eyes weren't green.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open. "M-Mr. _Potter_!? What's the matter!? I mean, what are you doing here!?"

James starred at her for a moment, his dull eyes showing practically no signs of life (which disturbed her), his head tilted a little to the side as though inspecting Hermione. Hermione herself had never seen this sort of behavior from a person, so she held very still, for she had no idea what to do otherwise. Finally, he spoke, his lips barely moving to pronounce the syllables, his voice almost too faint for her to hear. "Hermione."

It was more of a statement than a question; like a machine, almost. "Yes," she nodded, her eyebrow knitting with concern. "I'm Harry's friend... You remember me from yesterday?"

"Hermione," James continued with that same monotone, machine-like voice. "Hermione Granger. Hermione."

Unsure of what to do, she placed her bag and books on the floor and knelt beside the man, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter--"

"Hermione. Harry." His eyes showed something now, flashing ever so slightly. "Harry. My little boy..."

Hermione swallowed. She was starting to feel very nervous about all this... "Please, Mr. Potter, you need to return to the hospital wing... How-Why did you come here, sir?" He was scaring her, terribly.

James' face changed again, this time his mouth turning into a small frown, his eyes narrowing. "The noise... It won't stop, no matter where I go, what I do. And they _hurt_ so, so much. Screaming..."

She was definitely scared now, enough so to actually move away from the man. "Y-You need help," Hermione stated with a shaky voice. "I can get you Madame Pomfrey, or a professor--" She had barely moved her hand away a few inches before her wrist was caught in his tight grip. "Mr. Potter... Please, let go..."

"I can't stand it," he murmured, his voice coming out as almost a whimper. "Oh Merlin, it just hurts. Make it stop-you can make it stop. You can help."

"I-I can't," Hermione whimpered, "please, let go of my wrist. I can find Harry, someone who _can_ help..." Oh, she willed for someone to come down the hall, someone who could help her. But no one would come.

"You can help," James stated, very disagreeably, then he let out a sharp, sudden bout of giggles, smiling sweetly. "You can, Hermione."

"Please—"

"Hermione," he giggled, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..."

"Let go!" She tried wrenching away, but his grip was becoming painfully tight. "Please!!" 'Stop, stop, stop!'

"From the screaming and the darkness will be nothingness. At last."

She didn't even have a chance to scream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Madame Pomfrey had been livid when she stormed off in search of Potter. Beforehand she screamed things like, "He simply left, just like that!?", and, "Professor, how _could_ you let him leave like that!?" It made her even more angry when he showed total indifference toward the subject. If Potter ran off, he ran off. She would have no part of it beyond that.

The Infirmary was deadly quiet save for the sound of rain against the closed windows.

Not wanting to bedridden any longer than was completely necessary, Snape made it a habit to get up and walk around as much as he could when Madame Pomfrey wasn't watching. He needed to be ready if something were to happen in which he did to move quickly; whether Hogwarts comes under attack, or something equally perilous, such as a prank gift from Fred and George Weasley... He didn't doubt for a _moment_ that those two hellraisers were off somewhere... plotting.... He knew a few other men quite similar to those two, and he wasn't very fond of them, either.

Snape was particularly on edge due to other matters, as well. Voldemort had called upon him several times during to past few days...

Snape's Dark Mark began to burn black at that very moment... searing heat flashed through his arm, causing him to curse and nearly double forward. Sometimes he wondered if his fellow Death Eaters left the same pain, or if somehow it was directed to him alone. The latter almost frightened him... For that would mean the Dark Lord was suspicious. Snape had gone too far with this to let that happen _now_... He had finally gained his Master's trust.

Stupid bloody Potter had to screw that up, of course...

He growled to himself, sitting down on a stool to wait as the pain slowly began to dull and fade away.

The door of the infirmary opened behind him, informing Snape that Pomfrey had finally returned. He didn't bother to turn to see if she had actually found Potter, and didn't ask, either. He could stay lost again for all he cared, as long as he didn't bring any more misfortune to Snape's life.

Then a voice spoke, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here?"

Snape blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice all too well... He quickly spun to meet a pair of cold, pale eyes.

"Malfoy..."

Indeed, Lucius Malfoy, _not_ Madame Pomfrey, stood in the doorway or the infirmary.

His wand raised and pointed directly at Snape...

Within and outside of Hogwarts, a storm raged.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

REVIEW if you can!

Geuna~


	15. Arch Two: Freedom Gained?

Disclaimers and Notes: Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the characters or items used in this fanfiction (thus, the word/term "Fanfiction"). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling, and she's a wonderful author for it. I respect her. Her work is beautiful, to say the least.

All information that may regard werewolves, runes, demons, etc. does NOT belong to me. They are merely the information that I found after doing research on the subjects.

Okay, due to "popular" demand, it seems, I'm _not_ going to change any of the previous chapters... A lot of you appear to enjoy thing being complicated, so who am I to argue? Less work for me! Yes! But I have gone back and re-edited all the chapters to they're less grammar horrifying.

From here one, I think it'll be easier to understand. But this is slowly becoming a mystery. Some of you may have actually figured it out already, but I don't think any of you can possibly guess what's going to happen in future chapters. You just wait and see!

GRAMMAR MAY DEGRESS AS YOU GO ALONG! I was sorta rushed with this.

READ and REVEIW, as always. ^__~

Thank you.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Charmed Curses

By Lady Geuna

Rated: This chapter will be rated PG

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

/.../ around a SENTENCE will mean a flashback or memory.

"..." speech

'....' thoughts

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Freedom Gained ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Carpe diem, Ron. Carpe diem… … Seize the day," Hermione said proudly, smiling. "No time like the present!"

Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley ~ Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Storm, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He could tell that Snape wasn't expecting him at all, had thought he was someone else. Feeling satisfied that he had managed to catch the other man so off guard, Lucius simply sauntered through the doorway, his cold gray eyes never leaving Snape's ink black ones.

Honestly, Snape had always been a brilliant actor. Even now he was able to hide his fear, masking it with cool indifference. He hadn't even taken a second glance at Lucius' wand as he stood up from his seat, giving Lucius a curt nod.

But of course he was afraid. He had to be. Unarmed, unprotected, helpless, and inching toward his wand on the night stand-

Snape's fingers had barely touched the wand before Lucius yelled, "Expelliarmus," and the frail piece of enchanted wood was sent sailing directly into Lucius' waiting palm.

"Do we feel a need to arm ourselves against a 'friend', hm," Lucius asked coolly, twirling Snape's wand idly in his figures, his eyes never leaving Snape's, before discarding it, throwing it over his shoulder. It clattered on the stone floor, far out of Snape's reach and out of view. "Friends don't need to arm themselves against friends, Severus."

Snape did scowl this time (to Lucius satisfaction). Finally, a flaw in that cold stone mask of his. "Well, _Lucius_, why do you feel the need to have a wand pointed at me?"

It was time to cut to the chase. "I'm not a fool, Snape. Even our Lord suspects you, and so do I. And I _know_ it to be true now…"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes, yes, defending the school against Skrewts, were we? ("How horrible.") And I suppose you know nothing of the events in the London Underground? Of a few wizards in search of a missing person, perhaps? Perhaps…," he smirked, "a dead man…?"

"Malfoy-"

"Where did you get an injury like that," he asked, ignoring Snape's attempt to speak. "I've never know a Skrewt to cause injuries such as those. You're not even burnt, a singe."

Silence…

Annoyed, he continued, raising his wand a bit more, "I want _answers_, Snape. I know you had something to do with all this."

Snape sneered, his eyes narrowing icily. "Are all you have is assumptions, Malfoy? I am _desperately_ struggling to grasp whatever point you're trying to make, for I certainly don't see one. What the bloody hell are you-"

"Our Lord was a fool to allow you to continue to serve him," Lucius bit out, cutting the other man off once more. "You can't _fool_ me! You should've been killed rather than allowed back into our circle. _Traitor_."

"If you're trying to get me to crack, Malfoy, there's no need," Snape hissed. "I say it one last time; there is _nothing_ to tell. I have done _nothing_! Now, are you going to continue this tiring rate like a blithering ignoramus are you going to come to the fantastic realization that you. are. _wrong_!"

Lucius was impressed, indeed. Quiet an actor, this Severus Snape, quiet and actor…

But all masks had to fall sometime.

The simple, muttered word of, "Crucio," sent Snape withering to his knees.

Snape didn't scream, nor did he let out any cries of pain (Lucius would give him that much), but clutched his hands to his chest as one would while suffering a heart attack, his eyes wide and unseeing, his teeth painfully clinched. When Lucius allowed it to be over, the only sound in the room was Snape's ragged breathing, and the slow shuffling of feet and cloth as he struggled back to a standing position. He used the night stand as a support, and in his effort to get a firm hold, the small table tipped, sending a glass of water and a pitcher crashing to the floor, where it shattered to pieces. Glittering shard as glass littered the stone floor…

Lucius simply looked on with blank, gray eyes.

"You're going to tell me what I want know, or I won't hesitate in using any methods necessary. You will agree to take a truth potion, won't you, Snape?"

He was reaching into his robes to remove the draught when another voice made him halt…

"I don't think so, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius froze, then turned around very slowly… Of course, he didn't need to see the man's face to know who he was.

"You..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few minutes ago…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The four men--Edward Thornback, Samuel Quell, and Professor Donald A. Rum--arrived on the steps of Hogwarts soon after lunch had ended, and long after the rain had started. All of them had been soaking wet and looked to be rather cranky. Arthur Weasley had been immediately escorted elsewhere to where his belongs had been taken by the house elves.

Now Mr. Weasley was unpacking the few belongings he'd brought with him into the empty drawers of his dresser, humming a tune to himself. The sound of the door gently opening, however, alerted Mr. Weasley to another presence, and he looked up quickly. "Ah, Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said, surprised.

The elderly man smiled, closing the door behind him with a soft "_click_", "I trust you had a safe journey?"

"I didn't think you would be coming all the way here to see me..." (his room was located just around the corner from the Gryffindor Tower) Then he seemed to remember to answer Dumbledore's question, saying, "And yes, thank you." He straightened, rubbing his low back as he did so, smiling a bit. "I haven't rode a broomstick in so long..."

Dumbledore smiled a little, eyeing the other mans suitcase. "Unpacking taking longer than expected?"

"Hardly…" He smiled wistfully. "Heeh, Molly was positive that I would be staying at least a month, so she make sure I had more than enough close to get my by… She's very reluctant to let any of us leave her sights these days. But Bill's come to help look after Charlie." He sighed. "She wasn't at all pleased that we weren't sent with some sort of protection, or guard…"

To this, Dumbledore said, "Though, I trust you haven't brought any Dementors with you this time." Perhaps Dumbledore had meant for it to be a joke, but it didn't come out as such. There was no humor in his words, unfortunately...

In response Mr. Weasley closed his eyes and shivered visibly, remembering the events of a few days ago. "Not this time. I think the Minister his eating his own words about Dementors being under his complete control."

"Indeed."

After a moment, Mr. Weasley spoke again, turning to take a few more shirts from his case. "I think that's why he sent _Malfoy_ in their place. What better then a person as foul as a Dementor..." Mr. Weasley suddenly stopped, embarrassed from saying such a juvenile thing to his own Headmaster. "Oh... Forgive me, Dumbledore. I don't mean to be so rude, though you know I've never been fond.... of…", he trailed off when he looked back toward Dumbledore, only to find the man's eyes growing hard and unreadable, as if a deep sense of foreboding had hit him. "Sir...?"

"Lucius...? Mr. Malfoy is among your people? I didn't _see_ him."

The look in the man's eyes made icy dread creep up his spine...

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said slowly, suddenly feeling very worried. "I... I _assumed_ he would be waiting for us here… He left ahead of us through another Portkey, I..." Wait… Dumbledore didn't know, he hadn't been told, that could only mean…

'Oh Merlin...'

There was something almost like fear (is that even possible…?) in Dumbledore's eyes as he whispered, "_Severus_," under his breath before rushing to the door, flinging it open, and sweep from the room, Mr. Weasley in close pursuit…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I few minute previous…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James Potter stood poised; Snape's discarded wand clutched in his hand. "Lower your wand now, or you don't want to know what I'll do to you," James said flatly.

Lucius knew a real threat when he heard one, but he wasn't one to simply back down. His eyes didn't leave James', though his wand remained pointed at Snape.

He silently wondered what would become of this little stand off…

The last person Snape had been expecting to walk through that door was now standing before them, his own wand in the other man's possession. The whole scene reminded him uncannily of the Wizard Duels they had participated in years ago…

"Mr. Potter," Lucius drawled, eyeing the other man lazily. "To what may I owe your company?"

Potter smirked, holding Snape's wand a little higher. "You should be more careful about throwing away perfectly good wands."

"Indeed, I shall remember that in the future." His wand hand still didn't waver, to Snape's dismay. If he moved, Lucius was likely to attack, no question about it. He cursed himself for being so off guard in the first place. And he couldn't do anything with Lucius trained on him like this…

Potter looked like he was getting annoyed at this fact. Then he narrowed his eyes and spoke firmly, loudly, his voice demanding rather than pleading. "Lower your wand, Malfoy. I don't want anyone hurt, here, but I will if I have to."

"I don't take orders from dead men-"

"Dead man or not, Aurors don't give favors to Death Eaters."

Silence…

Snape was watching them both intently. He wasn't scared, really, but puzzled as to _why_ neither had made a move. Though, Potter certainly did have the advantage, and the excuse of defending a helpless (grimace) man should we actually attack Lucius. Lucius, however, had no way of explaining as to why he felt the need to torture another unarmed wizard… That sort of act of malice will get you a few solid years in Azkaban for sure. And it was more than likely that there were already other Ministry officials in the castle, he didn't dear do _anything_.

Or at least, this was the logic Snape used to explain it all.

Why weren't they _moving_?

"What do you think you're doing," Snape hissed, his eyes darting from Lucius to James, and back and forth again. "Use it!" 'Bloody man, you have the advantage, _use_ it!'

But obviously Potter had different plans. "I won't..."

"_What_?" 'He couldn't be serious!' It was totally illogical!

While Snape was almost trembling with rage, Lucius was looking more than amused. "Really, Mr. Potter? This isn't exactly going accordingly with the Auror code, now is it? (chuckle) Are you going to join the Dark Lord now? You _do_ realize you're helping me here?"

Potter shook his head, his eyes locked on Lucius the whole time. "I'm not helping you. I'm simply giving you a choice, right here, right now." There was a pause, in which Lucius waited, then Potter took a deep breath and continued, "First option. You walk, leave _right_ now, and I won't have to turn you in..."

Lucius sneered. "And what gives you the right—"

"What gives _you_ the right to threaten and torture another wizard," he responded coldly. "I _am_ still a Auror, _Mr_. Malfoy, never, _ever_, forget that, or you might find yourself at the receiving end of a Dementor's mouth before you can even blink twice."

Lucius froze now, the sneer slowly fading from his lips... Then, finally, he asked simply, "What are your other terms?"

Snape couldn't believe this. 'He's going to go along with it…?'

Potter closed his eyes for a moment, still ready, still alert, wand still poised. When he opened them again, Snape could tell by the fire in his eyes that his mind was set. "Second option... I _do_ turn you in. You rote in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life, or you get your soul sucked right out of that large hole in your head to wander in torture for the rest of eternity. Sound like a fair deal?"

"I never knew you were quite the negotiator," Lucius said smoothly, slowing lowering his wand hand (to Snape's slight relief). But Lucius had other tricks up his sleeve, and he was probably ready to use them... That would be Potter's problem, though. "Why are you even giving me a choice?"

"Why...?" Potter paused, then gave a thin smile. "I'd hate to think I ruined another family, because of me... No matter how evil, or cruel... I don't want to see your son live on without his father..."

"....."

Snape watched on in fascination as this drama unfolded before his eyes... James Potter, the old James Potter he remembered years before, was back... It was just like in school, standing up to a bully from the Slytherin house.... Never blinking, never standing down, keeping his head high until he won...

And finally.... Lucius _surrendered_.

Lucius pocketed his wand without a glance at Snape or Potter, straightening his robes with the air of a true aristocrat. He would've made an effort to leave, although he realized finally that Potter had yet to let his guard down. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Mr. Potter?"

After a moment, Potter nodded. "Yes there is, and I do hope you remember this…

"This is a one time deal, Mr. Malfoy. Don't expect special treatment, don't expect it to happen again, and certainly, don't expect that I won't hesitate in throwing you to the Dementors myself if you ever come near my family and friends again."

Cold silence…… And then,

"… Good day, Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy muttered under his breath, turning his eyes away. And in moments, he had stalked out of the room, just barely brushing shoulders with Potter as he felt... Potter didn't even flinch or bother a glance in his direction as he did so.

The heavy door slammed behind him, and both James Potter and Severus Snape were left in silence, Snape starring at Potter, while Potter starred off into space, looking deep in thought…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James stood there for a time, going over what he had just done…

Was he an idiot…?

Had he done something incredibly righteous or incredibly stupid…?

What…?

"Why did you do it, Potter...?"

James blinked, coming back to reality, and turned to Snape. The man wasn't glaring (for once), and wore instead a blank expression. That could mean a number of things coming from Severus Snape. James chose to don a similar expression and starred right back. "I already told him, Snape. I don't need to repeat myself to you."

"You do realize you let a killer go free? A Death Eater?"

"You're one as well, from what I understand, and I didn't let him kill you, did I…?"

Snape's eyes instantly narrowed and he frowned, muttering, "He wasn't going to kill me…"

But James continued with a half smile, "And you're a… spy? Is that what you've been all this time, Snape…?"

Snape only starred at him coldly.

"… Yes… I thought so. And I don't care if you think I'm wrong, Snape ("and you probably do, you _always_ do"), I can't let another family just get destroyed… And it won't ever happen again. Ever again…"

Snape finally made a face, and it showed just how much he disagreed with James' logic. "The Malfoy family is tainted with dark magic, they aren't worth saving in the end. They're better off broken apart." He carefully maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on his bed, grimacing slightly.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one that does it." James suddenly remembered that he was still holding Snape's wand, and tossed it over to the scowling man. "Yours, I believe?"

Snape caught it easily in his hand, looked at it almost suspiciously, then at James in the same fashion. "You know, it would've been more practical for you just to 've stunned the man while you had the chance." He stuck his nose in the air, much like he used to back in the old days while condescending James and his friends. It almost made James laugh aloud, the nostalgia... "Rather stupid, I think," he stated, as though giving his opinion in a debate (but he was _completely_ right, of course). "You Gryffindors… You never loose that sense of stupidity."

James smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he retorted just as smartly, "And you _Slytherins_… never loose that sly, underhandedness that seems to come so naturally, eh?"

"Sly and underhanded, hm?," Snape hissed, fingering his wand meaningfully (James knew very well that Snape was trying to intimidate him). "I could say the same to you, after storming out as you did…"

He blinked, confused.

James didn't remember ever storming out of the Infirmary…

And now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten outside the door, after Snape had been yelling at him as he was… Well, that was really unimportant. If it were, it would come back to him later, right…? But it would hurt to ask. "What…?"

James never got the chance to finish his question when the doors to the infirmary swung open, hitting the walls with a loud _bang_!, and Madame Pomfrey strode in, looking troubled and nerve-wrenchingly anxious. "I couldn't find him," she said while looking over her shoulder, gripping her white nurses' apron in her fists tightly in a nervous manner, "but Mr. Lucius Malfoy just came from here. Professor-" She stopped and nearly choked when she turned around, her eyes bulging. "_MR_. _POTTER_!?!? _You_! _Where have you_—!?"

"Erm… heeh, hello, Madame Pomfrey…?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Stupid,' Mr. Weasley thought to himself heatedly, "stupid, stupid, _stupid_!' He should've mentioned Lucius immediately upon arrival, should've waited.

Call it sheer paranoia, but Mr. Weasley was almost positive that Lucius was where for his own reasons other than the Ministry. Well, of _course_ he was here for his own reasons! _Damn_!

He was one step behind Dumbledore when they neared the Hospital Wing.

When Lucius Malfoy came stalking down the steps, looking both pissed and troubled, his hands balled in tight fists. The pale man froze when he saw Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley in front of him…

"Dumbledore," Lucius said coolly, only sending a mere dark glance in Mr. Weasley's direction, eyes narrowing. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to ask the same thing," Dumbledore said evenly, and Mr. Weasley could hear the threat in tone.

Lucius only exchanged a glance with Mr. Weasley one last time before continuing on his way, lowly muttering "Good day, Dumbledore," as he passed.

Mr. Weasley had an almost overwhelming urgh to follow after him, to grab him and _demand_ what his purpose was here at Hogwarts. But Dumbledore had let the man pass without any further intervention, heading up the stairs to the Infirmary. Reluctantly, after watching Lucius disappear from sight, Mr. Weasley followed, his mind troubled and running at a mile a second.

When he reached the top steps, however, he was greeted with the sight of a smiling Headmaster, the old man's eyes sparkling ever so slightly. The doors there were open and Dumbledore made a gesture with his hands to usher Mr. Weasley inside. "Arthur, there is someone I would very much like you to meet." Then he spoke to someone in the room, his voice muffled because he was facing his head away.

Baffled for a moment, Mr. Weasley nodded, stepping through the door, into the room, where Madame Pomfrey was hastily tending a perturbed potions professor and cleaning broken glass and pottery from the floor.

And there, near the center of the room, a handsome young man stood with unruly black hair, adjusting his round glasses on the bridge of his nose. There was a faint mark on the man's right temple, a scar of some sort, and looking relatively new. For Mr. Weasley, it felt as though he were in a dream. He remembered that face form the many photos he had looked at over the past few days, and in most of them he had been, laying, dead…

But this man was far from it.

The man smiled warmly upon seeing Mr. Weasley approach, obviously acting on what Dumbledore had said about "introductions", extending a hand in greeting. "Hello, I'm James Potter. And you are…?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucius was seeing red as he stormed down the corridor, and had blatantly ignored Madame Pomfrey's questions when she saw him leaving down the hallways to the infirmary. He only barely resisted the urgh to plow right through her. He instead walked around the woman, ignoring her questions, not wanting to get into anymore trouble than he was already. Running into Dumbledore and the head Weasley didn't make him feel any better.

Damn Weasley. Damn Snape. Damn _Potter_.

Though… a deal was a deal, and in this case, a very troubling one. He had no proof that Snape was a traitor, nor did he have any proof that he was still loyal (even Lucius was becoming uncertain about both)… He would come to his Lord empty-handed. He would surely suffer for it.

And Lucius would un-doubtingly come into contact with the Potter family again, their friends. Someone would get hurt, die, chaos would ensue... All of a sudden the Potter family became the same as the Weasley's; bitter enemies.

Some things were just inevitable. Like war and death.

Of course no promises had been made that day that weren't easily broken.

But for now, Potter and Malfoy would stay at a distance from each other. If Lucius were to die or be sent away, Draco would be far to young to continue on the family name. He was still inexperienced and ignorant in many ways.

Too young…

But that would change in time.

He would need to speak to his son…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The examinations didn't take long in the end. By noon, the chilling information within the Pensive had been reviewed.

About the same time, Ron had gone to wake Harry for lunch, as he had promised… Hermione, however, was nowhere to be found... Assuming she was off somewhere studying or still talking with a professor, they decided to look for her later if she still hadn't shown up by the time lunch was over…

She never came.

Two hours later, it was determined that the Pensive had in fact _not_ been tampered with, and all memories available within were to be placed as solid evidence. And "blank" spots within these memories were blamed on James' physical condition at the time, for the Pensive showed absolutely no signs of tampering.

At some point after this, Professor Severus Snape was released from the infirmary without sustaining any further injuries (perhaps other than a bruised ego), and became the first person in many years to actually hold an argument against Madame Pomfrey for over two hours and not necessarily loose. Dumbledore finally told her to untie the ill-tempered potions professor, and he made a very hasty run for the dungeons. After all, he could take care himself.

Five minutes later, Snape was returned by a few house elves, who were still in the process of repairing the mess that _was_ the dungeons.

They assumed he was having a coronary, or experiencing some sort of massive heart or brain trauma that was common for humans.

He probably was experiencing one, if not _both_, of these two.

Half an hour later, the last bit of physical evidence (besides Mr. Potter himself), the "time-turner", had been thoroughly investigated. By now there was no was of uncovering the device's true function, for there were too many charms and curses laced into it; a very complicated form of magic, indeed.

By late evening, lunch was well underway, and the last of many interviews with Mr. James Potter took place...

Hermione still hadn't shown herself…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He had been asked to drink a small draught of Veritaserum before each interview, but to make sure no relatively unnecessary (and possibly too personal) questions were asked, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur Weasley looked over them briefly before they were asked allowed. The first questions from earlier that day were rather simple; testing Mr. Potter's grip and understanding of reality (a grip that had severely loosened at some point at the beginning of this whole mess).

Later on, simple questions and well as certain personal factors were brought to light; such as the names of his relatives as well as mother and father, what they looked like, his (original) wand type, and that sort of thing. In regard to his late wife's relatives, he had a few… "interesting" things to say… But that would be considered at a later time.

A few other questions were asked regarding to the events of the Pensive, and whether both accounts matched. In the end, very few of these questions were asked, due to the fact that James was still emotionally sensitive to what had occurred.

Hm, what business is it of yours, anyway? This is strictly a Ministry related event…

But it was over now, and finally they were wrapping things up.

"That's all, Mr. Potter," Professor Donald A. Rum said at last, rolling up the parchment he's just been writing on and quickly putting away his quill, his figures blackened with ink. "Anything else you would like to add before I go?"

"Yes," James said without hesitation....... though he didn't say anything else to elaborate.

There was a moment's pause, Rum standing ready to take out his parchment once more. But when James didn't say anything, Rum patiently asked, "Don't you want to tell me what it is, Mr. Potter?"

"Erm…" James turned an odd shade of red, fidgeting. "You would find it insulting and completely vulgar… sir…"

"Oh…" Rum cleared his throat, continuing to pack up his things. "In that case, I'm sure you're glad it's all over, then?"

"Very," James stated flatly, electing faint chuckles from Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Arthur, while Mr. Malfoy looked away with an expression of disgust.

That was it. Rum and the rest of them would go back to the Ministry, confirm the James Potter is who he says he is, and reinstate him as a (living) member of society.

But… Oh yes! There was one other issue that Rum had almost forgotten to bring up.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter," Rum said, "the Ministry would like to give its regrets for your wife and Mr. Pettigrew." At that moment something flashed in James' eyes and his face became very blank. Rum, not expecting this reaction, assumed it was some sort of misunderstanding, that perhaps he hadn't in fact known about Pettigrew, saying, "He had… Passed away, after all."

"I… Didn't know that," James muttered, eyes fleeting over to where the other three men stood in the corner, watching. Rum hadn't noticed that Dumbledore had become very still, and both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were watching very attentively.

Rum felt pity for this man. One of his friends betraying him, another dying along with his wife… A lot of real emotion went into what Rum said next. "And I am to give you our greatest assurance, that traitor will be found, and you and your son have nothing to worry about-"

"Wait," James said, so loudly he was almost shouting, "you said that he was dead. What are you getting at now? He's back from the _dead_?" He looked angry now. (hm, ironic that _he_ of all people talks about coming back from the dead)

Totally confused, Rum sputtered, "I-I think you've misunderstood, Mr. Potter! Pettigrew was killed shortly before Black was taken to Azkaban."

In the corner, Mr. Weasley stayed rapidly attentive, Dumbledore looked quite calm, and Mr. Malfoy was looking rather anxious, his arms crossing and uncrossing as attention seemed to jump from his own thoughts to the events taking place.

Rum had no clue, however, and simply waited for a reaction. But a reaction was slow in coming, as the young man seemed to process what he'd just been told. James sat there for a few minutes, starring, blinking only once. When he finally attempted to get words out, his mouth moved, and choked words came forth. "Sirius," James managed, his eyes glazed over for a moment as though he was in deep though, until they snapped with full realization. "W-Wait…"

This wasn't making any sense at all… "Of course, I can understand," Rum said, uncertainly this time. "How Black escaped is beyond all of us…" That has to be why he's upset, he didn't know Sirius Black has escaped. Yes, that was it… "Every trained Auror and Dementor we have is looking for him…" He trailed off as James' face turned almost porcelain white and his eyes went almost impossibly wide.

"No!" James almost jumped up from his seat, looking mortified. "You must be talking about something-_someone_ _else_!"

"Er…" Rum cleared his throat loudly, his neck suddenly feeling constricted by the tie he worn with his robes. He tugged at it nervously, wonder how things had just gone from good to disastrous. "Well, Mr. Potter… We-The Ministry has been under the strict impression that Sirius Black was your secret keeper, and had been fraternizing with You-Know-Who." Rum had assisted in the investigation himself.

"They couldn't 've sent Sirius to Azkaban! He didn't do anything! _Peter_!"

This changed everything…

"Peter was our Secret Keeper! They switched! Why didn't anyone tell me about this!? Peter betrayed us! You idiots!"

"Now Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, walking up to the table, the perfect image of calm. Almost _too_ calm… "I'm sure there is a good explanation for all this-"

"No! Sirius and Peter switched! That rat bastard, he—"

"Now Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore didn't seem to have any intention of stopping the man, however, and only smiled at Rum kindly. "Well, we didn't expect this to happen, did we?"

"N-No," Rum choked, nodding weakly.

It was all too clear by now that a very, _very_ bad mistake had been made.

'Oh… crap…'

The Ministry wasn't going to be happy about this…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry had long since come back from saying good night to his dad. Ron was in a near panic over Hermione, after he and Harry had spent most of the evening searching frantically for her. They had almost missed lunch, were James had made a grand appearance.

To say that the students were shocked was an understatement… Both Harry and his father had looked quiet ridiculous as they tried to ignore the intense starring, only to have them both turn the exact same shade of crimson.

He would've laughed had he not felt so worried.

Now he literally sat out on the steps of the Gryffindor tower. If Hermione was going to come back, she had to come up that way. She had to come back…

Ron was deadly worried that she was angry with him for something. Or that she had run into a group of Slytherins and the worst had happen. Or… Oh, he didn't want to think about it…

He almost nodded off completely around midnight, when he heard the faint sound of shoes on the steps, and shot wide awake again. Sure, it might be someone else. It had been "someone else" a few times, actually. But he could only hope.

Finally a figure came around the corner, with a head full of bushy brown hair…

"Hermione!" He leapt to his feet, nearly tripping over himself as he stood. "I've been so worried! I-I mean, where the heck have you _been_! A lot went on today, you know! I thought the Slytherins had gotten to you or something!" Practically panting, Ron stopped his rant and waited for Hermione's response.

Hermione just stood there for a moment, starring at him… There was something very wrong about the way she was looking at him, and for a second Ron felt a chill run up his spine. Then, at last, a response.

"Oh… Hello, Ron." A bright, wide smile…

That was… _odd_. "Hermione, are you feeling alright?" She just smiled and nodded. "Well, you're acting awfully peculiar. Where have you been?"

"Oh… Taking a walk. This place is so pretty, after all." Then she started walking again, past him, to the girl's fifth year dormitory.

Ron wanted to say, "But we didn't see you anywhere, _where_ were you!?" But instead his eyes followed along her as she went. He didn't know why, but he felt very, very worried about her. "Hermione?"

Hermione just gave a pleasant smile, giggled, and disappeared through the door, closing the door behind her…

Something felt very wrong…

Little did he know…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Within an hour after James' final interview the Ministry officials (excluding Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley) Edward Thornback, Samuel Quell, and Professor Donald A. Rum had collected all their things, thanked the professors profusely for their assistance, and left Hogwarts with great haste.

The information was immediately presented before a committee, which included Cornelius Fudge. After much deliberation, the knowledge of James Potter's existence would be officially released to the papers the next morning. His location would remain "confidential".

Dumbledore announced it during dinner that evening, were James, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley all attended to eat at the faculty table.

The new issue of Sirius Black would take the whole next week to clear up.

Though Black was cleared of betraying the Potters, he was still charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a dozen Muggles. But even this was put into question… Was Pettigrew really working with You-Know-Who the whole time?

By the end of that week, however, it was concluded that Sirius Black would be placed as innocent until proven guilty, and all Dementors were discharged from killing him on sight. Aurors were still on the look out for him, this time ordered to find him, alive, so that he may be returned for a fair trial.

At was after this first week that things really started to get interesting…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Heeh, confused, aren't you?

Don't hate me!


	16. Pranks, Plots and Planning: Part 1 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first part of this chapter (the end of which will be indicated) is the "spoiler" from last time. It has altered in some places only slightly, and in others drastically. So you might want to read it again.

This story now works sorta like the J.K. Rowling books do, where long periods of time are described rather than acted out. Like a summary of the events, rather than a full description.

Hope you like! ^__^' I'm sorta loosing fate in my stuff... I mean, I don't know if I'm getting the "feel" anymore. But for this one I did get a lot of that "feel" back.

THANK YOU for all the reviews! They mean so much! It was a real shock to see how many people were still interested! I thought I'd lost a lot of my "customers" because of taking so long to post. You're all awesome, and once again, I'd name all of you, but there are too many! ^_^'

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

This Chapter Rated: PG-13

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pranks, Plots and Planning: Part 1

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" She just smiled and nodded. "... Well, you're acting awfully peculiar. Where have you been?"

Something felt very _wrong_…

~Ron Weasley, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Freedom Gained?, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The world officially knew everything (or at least they _thought_ they did).

News of both James Potter and Sirius Black was seen on the front page of the Daily Prophet everyday. For most, the news was a hard blow to their own sense of reality. Cold-blooded murders don't suddenly become innocent for no apparent reason, and dead men don't usually crawl out of their graves and merrily walk back to joining the land of the living. Yes, it was indeed peculiar.

Harry got even more (unwanted) attention drawn to himself, though reporters were specifically prohibited from entering the Hogwarts grounds to contact with him or James Potter, for the Potters' own peace of mind. Of course Draco had attempted to get a laugh out of it. But without some sort of ammunition (a.k.a. Rita Skeeter) his efforts were altogether fruitless.

And besides, nothing could break Harry's good mood.

Hermione, for reasons unknown to even her closest friend, began to go missing a number of times throughout to week, but was often found in the library, pouring over books. This would of course seem to be a normal thing to do for someone like Hermione, but she was never actually anti-social in any way. This made Ron horribly unnerved. Drawing her into an intellectual conversation of heated debate was easier than shoot fish in a bucket (or whatever the Muggle phrase was...), but now it was harder then getting Neville to remember (anything in general). She hardly spoke a word to anyone, and declined to attend any visits to see Harry's father.

To think, she was jumping at the opportunity not long ago... Whatever changed that?

Snape had managed to "clean up" his dungeons somewhat, though one of the walls in the main potions classroom remain collapsed until further notice. But other than that, everything seemed in proper working order, including Snape usual "sunshine" attitude. He was also less than thrilled by the attention that he _and_ his father were now getting from the rest of Hogwarts, as Snape always hated Potter popularity. The only difference, as strange as it would seem, as that Snape tried to make as little contact, verbal or otherwise, with Harry as possible. Nor did he brandish a newspaper in his face, or take off house points in order to "take Harry down a few pegs".

Harry saw absolutely nothing wrong with this little change…

The almost "freedom" of Sirius Black came at a colossal shock, as he wasn't expecting it at all. He hadn't thought of it, considered it, nor had it even occurred to him until it came (he had been far to busy worrying about others to worry about himself).

Only Dumbledore had anticipated it, but didn't try to push the subject, allowing events to take place as they came along...

Apparently on the night the news was released, a certain werewolf had to convince his dear friend _not_ to celebrate the news until he was there to watch him (after all his classes were finished, of course). If Lupin remembered correctly, Sirius' preferred form of "celebration" was by getting drunk off his arse and doing something incredibly juvenile and utterly insane (as he had a habit of doing when plastered).

And plaster he was...

Lupin was happy for him, and just as happy to have Professor Dorrey's old items removed. Though it left the room practically barren, he didn't care in the least. He had none of his own items to fill the now empty (or even barren) space, personal or not, but this didn't deter him (he's had less...).

Though he still longed to have his good old clipped mugs back…

James had moved into a room opposite Mr. Weasley, just around the corner for the Gryffindor portal hole having left the Infirmary long before Snape did.. The Fat Lady was most delighted to see him, he being a Gryffindor alumni. James and Mr. Weasley spend a lot of time together during the last few days and got along smashingly, Mr. Weasley filling him in on everything he knew of Harry, as well as his own sons and daughter.

Mr. Weasley also mentioned of his son, Charlie, who attended his first year at Hogwarts the very year after James and his friends had graduated. Charlie had heard stories form others attending Gryffindor about James and his friends, and their reputation as pranksters.

Of course, James chose not to comment… heeh…

Other than that, life had developed a new sort of routine for Harry and the rest. Harry and Ron would make regular visits to James and spend time with him, while Hermione remained in the library, poring over research. On occasion, Lupin was able to visit James in his off-hours, and James would go to his room in order to see (a sober) Sirius. All of this was difficult, as he easily drew attention to himself, even when he try's to be unnoticed. Usually if he's seen in the halls, students would avoid him almost fearfully. However, if a Ravenclaw were to catch him they would attempt to drag him into a conversation regarding his reappearance, which he was less that eager to discuss with a stranger (oh what would he give her his Invisibility Cloak...). He got used to it quickly, though, and life went on pleasantly enough. James seemed to have a permanent spot, sitting next to Lupin at the head table, enjoying talking to the other teachers (except for Snape, he tried his best to ignore all or them) and catching up on things he'd missed.

Also within this week, a rash number of "pranks" were being pulled throughout the school...

At first these pranks were of the innocent sort, simple hexes, and objects enchanted to turn your skin a certain color when you touch them (purple, blue and orange being the most popular of which). At first it was assumed that these pranksters were a Gryffindor's doing (a.k.a. Fred and George Weasley, much to _Mr_. Weasley's displeasure), since the first targets were all Slytherin.

However, other houses soon found themselves targets, and then Gryffindors themselves.

Soon this "prank" business took a turn for the worst…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry and Ron had reached the stairwell, ready to head from the Gryffindor Tower, ready for the usual visit to James' room…

"Long day, eh, Harry," Ron yawned, his mouth wide with a hand half covering it. "I could drop to the floor and fall asleep right here…"

Harry said, "I won't, it I were you. A Slytherin might come along and-" He stopped suddenly… He thought he'd heard a noise. "Did you hear something?"

Ron stopped walking for a moment, his hand on the railing. "Eh?" His eyes narrowed as he listened for a moment… then, "Yeah… Someone talking? Heck, I don't know, I think it's…" He looked over the railing.

"Think it's coming from bellow," Harry asked, watching as his friend peered over the edge.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, look!"

He did.

Harry didn't like what he saw.

"SEAMUS!"

In seconds they had managed to run down the steps, about three floors down. There, they stood at the top of the steps, viewing the scene.

Seamus was sprawled across the steps, a trail of bloody coming from his hair. There were two other people there; a young student lay still at the foot of the stairs, and a girl who was trying to sit up a little ways away. She was clutching her left arm, crying softly. This is what they had heard, along with Seamus' weak calls. The boy looked winded, as those this incident had just occurred, only moments before Harry and Ron came to be in earshot.

Almost instantly, Harry and Ron began to hurry down those last step, ready to help, but before they even got close to any of them Seamus screamed up at them suddenly,

"No," he cried, coughing hoarsely, making Harry and Ron freeze so suddenly they near lost balance and instead toppling into each other, falling backwards onto the steps. "Don't come down here…!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry and Ron had assumed it was just an accident, or from how Seamus reacted perhaps fault stairs. Maybe they had slipped while the staircase was changing?

But it was far from that…

Someone had tied a length of rope (the enchanted sort, like a magical trick wire) for people to trip over. A third year Ravenclaw ended up falling down the stairwell, breaking her arm. This also took down Seamus and a seventh Hufflepuff as they had rushed to help her. The seventh year had suffered from a concussion, having fallen all the way to the bottom. Seamus had been very lucky. They each had to spend a day in the Hospital Wing to get over their injuries.

No one was sure if they should be labeled as "pranks" anymore, but people continued to use this term anyway for the lack of a better one.

The "pranks" had become violent, malicious.

And the real fear was that next time there was a prank someone might get killed…

And just when they thought it couldn't get any worse...

An alarmingly serious case happened to Professor Lupin himself....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wednesday evening and Lupin was already late. After about ten minutes of waiting, he finally burst forth through the door, smiling apologetically.

The second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors of the class sat up and watched him as he made his way over to his desk, Lupin saying, "Very sorry, I had a few loose ends to tie up before I came. House pet problems, unfortunately... *_ahem_*" He set his case on his desk with a "_thunk_", raising an eyebrow as he noted how much dust floated up from the wooden surface as a result of the action. He smirked. "Well," he said good naturedly, batting at the dust filled air around his face, "seems to me that this room will be needing a bit of.... dust-... ing..........."

No one was prepared for the next chain of events.

The students blinked and gawked in surprise and confusion as Lupin stood so quickly you'd think the seat were on fire, knocking the chair down with a loud clatter and a hard _WHACK_! as wood hit stone. His eyes went impossibly wide for a moment before squinting in pain, watering suddenly, and Lupin raised a hand up to cover them, backing away from his desk and also falling into the wall behind him when his feet bumped into the fallen chair. He jumped with a start when his elbow came in contract with the wall, as if not expecting it to be there, looking almost blinded as his hand came up to meet it.

"I-If y-you... If you will excuse me... I need to..."

Without another word, he had dashed right out the classroom door, leaving his students to sit there, bewildered...

After a minute, a Gryffindor girl, Natalie MacDonald, got up from her seat, walked to the door, and cautiously peered out.

On the floor only a few feet away from the door sat Professor Lupin, one hand pressed firmly over his eyes and another over his mouth. "Mmmmgh..." His shoulders shook as though he was about to vomit, but he didn't.

The girl must have made some sort of noise, because he did look up.

The skin around his eyes was a horrible raw color, a ting of pink mixing in with the pain induced tears that streamed down his cheeks. He smiled weakly and said,

"I am sorry Miss. MacDonald, but I'm feeling a trifle ill all of a sudden... Would you be so good as to fetch Madame Pomfrey for me, hm...?"

Natalie didn't need to be told twice. First she ran back into the room, yelling for her friend Dennis Creevey to go fetch Madame Pomfrey. Natalie and Ravenclaw Stewart Ackerley went back into the hall to assist the professor, who was beginning to feel lightheaded and increasingly nauseous. He couldn't open his eyes without pain.

He refused to return to the classroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been silver powder...

Someone had placed it on the surface of his desk sometime before class, though carefully enough so that it would be mistaken for average dust, and the already dimmed lighting wasn't enough to allow it to glitter and give itself away. Fortunately, he hadn't inhaled much of it, and had managed not to faint on his way to the Hospital Wing, though his eyes would be sour for quite some time. His vision wouldn't be impaired in the slightest after a few healing spells...

These sort of pranks didn't stop here.

In another instance, someone has placed some sort of potion into the food in the Great Hall. How this was managed, no one knew, but it made a few people sick, and others deadly ill… Some people assumed that it might be Peeves, though even he wasn't known to do anything to really injure anyone.

A rare few even assumed it was James Potter himself. Of course these pranks started occurring as soon as he came to Hogwarts, so that was a sort of connection, right? A common link? But that was _ridiculous_. Why would James Potter of all people _do_ such things?

Perhaps even Lucius Malfoy, or Arthur Weasley? But no: Mr. Malfoy left Hogwarts after a few days stay and a number of meetings with his son, and Mr. Weasley was a Ministry man, why would he do something so risky with no chances of personal gain?

So obviously, there were only two people to blame for it all. The Weasley twins. They were already notoriously known as pranksters (of course), even though they good-naturedly denied it on other occasions. Unfortunately, very few were willing to believe them or take kindly to their "antics" as of late, nor their now increasingly vehement denials. Harry (having known what it was like to be falsely accused for crimes he didn't comment) believed in the Twins completely, as did Ron…

Others weren't so kind or trusting…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, guys."

Fred and George both glanced up from their research (believe it or not, but they did put some minuet effort into schoolwork). The boy who had spoken was a fifth year Ravenclaw, but they didn't know him by name; only a vague recollection of seeing him at the Ravenclaw table, and, or course, the Ravenclaw symbol embroidered into his robes. Before they could really ask, he continued speaking in an almost jabbering manner.

"Hey, heard about your pranks, really cool ("Heeh, who _hasn't_ heard about them?")." For some reason his voice sounded very nervous, edgy. Then he leaned forward, continuing in an almost hushed manner, "I know you guy want to stay 'low profile' and everything, but it's really funn-"

"Look," George interrupted suddenly, rubbing a temple, "I think you're very mistaken here, my friend."

Fred nodded. "Seriously, we didn't _do_ anything."

"It's someone else."

The boy's narrowed. "You don't have to _lie_, I know it was you. _Everyone_ knows it's you-"

George looked very annoyed now. "It's not, really-"

"NO!" The boy slammed his fists down on the table, effectively getting the attention of every other student in the library. "My little sister could've been killed because of you!"

Fred was the first to realize... "That Ravenclaw girl, you're her...?"

"Confess," the boy cried, and before either of the twins could blink, the Ravenclaw had whipped out his wand and pointed it in their direction.

Audible gasps could be heard throughout the room as Fred and George both stood suddenly, knocking their chairs behind the. "Now wait one bloody moment," Fred screamed, more angry and frustrated than scared. "There's nothing to get hostel 'bout-what are you think you're gettin' at?!"

"We didn't do a damn thing," George shot at him. "You don't even have any proof you stupid prat-"

"Expelliarmus!"

The Ravenclaw boy gave a gasp of shock as his wand shot straight up, out of his hand, and went sailing through the air, to be caught by the caster. The said man was standing just behind him. The boy swirled around, anger etched on his features, only to have the expression drop to one that of near horror.

"P-Professor Lupin!"

Indeed it was Professor Lupin, standing with a load of library books tucked under his left arm, two wands (his own and the Ravenclaw's) gripped tightly in his right hand. His hardened, glaring eyes (lined an almost angry red from silver powder) were glaring at the unknown boy attacker.

At that moment normally mild-mannered professor appeared more cross and irritated than most students had ever seen him, and it was frightening, knowing what he was...

"Young Mr. Smith," Lupin said coolly, in a tone that spelled 'foreboding' should he go any further in his action or so much as protest, "I would very much like to see you in my classroom after lunch today to have a little chat, hm? And I will be reporting you to the Headmaster and Flitwick, be sure of it. And be relieved that _I_ am not your head of house."

The Smith boy, who had been standing still like the classic "deer caught in the headlights" (or starring a Hippogriff in the eyes), only nodded numbly as Lupin threw him back his wand and quickly made himself scarce.

All eyes were on the Weasley twins now... Some were looking on them in pity, some in confusion, but most in cold accusation. Fred and George wouldn't take it, quickly gathering their belongings (looking both thoroughly hurt and livid) and stormed out of the library. There were eyes following them the whole time.

Lupin didn't try to stop them or console them (that would come at a late time where it was less crowded), but frowned, looking on after the boy in pity...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Weasley, unsure of what to believe, stuck by his sons, as did Professor Lupin and the majority of the Gryffindors (and the whole of the Gryffindor fifth and seventh years). Even Seamus knew better than to blame Fred and George.

Dumbledore insisted that no one was to point blame in this case, but most didn't know what to do in order to control their fear.

The war between Filch and the student body had suddenly become the war between Filch and the Weasley twins. But even Filch was nervous that he would become a target.

So, what were they supposed to do about it now...?

Well, solve the mystery, of course (urgh, such a cliché...)!

So perhaps a certain alumni godfather Gryffindor and ex-convict could help...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was _not_ having the greatest day... Herbology has gone less than smoothly, somehow resulting in his becoming very soiled and nearly loosing him a finger. Their latest plants to care for were these odd young versions of Venus flytrap, which looked like harmless pinkish buds until you get within reach, when they showed you their _teeth_. Hermione had been less than a help (though she had the easiest time dealing with the little buggers...) and Ron, who had potting duty, got off easy. Harry, on the other hand, was on clipping duty. And the Venus' were less than happy for that attention.

Class ended right before lunch, and he was late due to the multiple lacerations he had to deal with on his figures, and that he had to chance into clean clothes. Later on he had Transfiguration, and after _that_ was his late visit to his father. Argh, and he's probably be far to tired for _any_ sort of conversation by the time he got there!

And _now_! _Now_ not only couldn't he find _Hermione_ (which, on one hand, was pretty common nowadays...) but _Ron_ had gone off somewhere swiftly after lunch without any sort of indication as to where he'd gone.

So now Harry was on the search for both his friends, and since Hermione (on most occasions) could be found in the library. So that's where he looked next, after already looking into the Great Hall, the Gryffindor Tower and Lupin's classroom.

"Hermione," Harry called as he walked through the library, which was nearly disserted. After all, it was late evening and most students didn't have anymore classes for the rest of the day. Lucky for them... "Hermione, you there?"

The faint sound of muttering drew his attention to the back of the room... Cautiously he followed the noise, wary of the possibility that it was the deadly Prankster(s) who had struck the school out of the blue numerous times already. But after all, he _was_ Gryffindor...

"Hm... Fleur...," muttered the quiet, pondering voice. "Flour.... Ah, _Floris_!"

By the time Harry had turned the corner he knew exactly who it was. To say the least he was surprised.

"_Ron_?"

Ron jumped in his seat, nearly dropping the wand he held. The wand tip glowed an eire pale pink, pointed in the general direction of a bookcase. "Harry!!" He blushed horribly, as though he were caught in the act of something highly embarrassing or even scandalous.

Harry (confused) came closer, wanting to ask what spell he was trying to do (it was a new one to Harry), when something very off happened. The bookcase (and the books it contained) began to sprout small, pinkish tinted flower buds, as though it was some vertically planted flowerbed.

Ron, whose attention was focused on Harry, didn't notice until he saw something pink in his peripheral vision that hadn't been there before. He squawked in surprise when he saw what he'd done. "Oh, _bloody hell_," he hissed quietly, as to not alert Madame Pince.

'Well,' Harry thought humorously, 'didn't think he'd be here to _study_...' "Ron, what are you up to, now," Harry asked, going over and poking at the flowers (now in full bloom), noting that they smelled quite lovely. They looked like pink buttercups.

His red headed friend, however, didn't answer right way, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, 'Mione's been acting a little off... Think she might be depressed, you know? Going through one of those girls... things... (grimace) Thought I'd surprise her, and..." He chuckled nervously. "Well, gettin' close, at least!"

He wanted to ask, "What were you aiming for to begin with," but Harry refrained from doing so.

Harry noticed the two books set open in front of Ron at the table. It was the Latin book Hermione had before, as well as a dictionary. The dictionary was open to the letter "F" (A/N: _Roots of "_flower_". _Fleur_ ~ French, _Flour_ ~ Old French, and _Flos_/_Floris_ ~ Latin_). So, he was trying to make his own spell, like Hermione had. No doubt something like that would impress her...

Smirk. 'So, he's finally making a _move_,' was the thought Harry also chose not to voice, and instead said, "I'm sure Hermione'll think it's absolutely lovely, I'm sure (Ron blushed a little more at this, look encouraged), but we need to talk about something, and..." He paused, looking at the mass of flowers, where the roots penetrated into the hardbound books and deep into the pages within. They were thoroughly ruined...

"... Erm... Let's try to clean this up and get out of here...?" The last thing they needed was getting caught doing something that could be considered a prank. Can risked getting blamed like Fred and George were...

When _Finite_ _Incantatem_ didn't help in any sort of reversal of the spell, the boys did the next best thing, and escaped from the library as inconspicuously as they could mange while Madame Pince was busy checking in some returned books...

"Sorry 'bout that," Ron said again as they walked through the halls, not really heading anywhere in particular, "didn't think anyone would walk into me around this time, ya know? Glad it was you, anyway."

Harry shrugged. "You honestly should be more careful. Anyone practicing magic only these days 're considered suspicious, you know?" Ron nodded in agreement, his eyes downcast the to floor in thought. "I was actually looking for Hermione again... (sigh) Anyway, that's who I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Hm?" Ron didn't sound like he wanted to know where Harry was going with this, but Harry continued anyway. This was a thought he'd had for a while now...

"Honestly, I was looking for Hermione... Ron, I'm thinking she saw something... You know that day last week? Where we couldn't find her and your dad and everyone came? Even that Mr. Malfoy." Ron eye twitching momentarily with abhorrence, but he nodded. "And now all of a sudden she won't talk to anyone, not even _you_ (Ron bristled unhappily at this thought). Don't you think it's a bit _peculiar_?"

Ron eyes widened a little. "Wait, you don't think..." He glanced around quickly, then whispered, "You don't supposed _Hermione_ is the one who...?"

"_No_," Harry said firmly. Of course he didn't believe such a thing. Hermione wouldn't have _anything_ to do with this Prank business. "But I also think she's not telling us something."

"Yeah..." He frowned. "But what can we do? I mean, if she doesn't want to tell us... Do we slip a truth potion into her goblet at dinner or something?"

Harry shook his head, also noting to himself that Hermione hardly ever came to eat with them anymore... "No, but I think if she _does_ have something to do with this. Maybe someone threaten her to keep silent? Or maybe she's working on the inside of something and we can't get involved?"

Ron seemed to be pondering something. "Or maybe..."

"Hm? What is it...?"

Ron shook his head. "Well, whoever is doing this knows quite a lot about that school, doesn't he?" Harry looked questioning, and Ron added, "I mean that they have to be able to set these traps and things without anyone noticing, right? But still, it always happens during the daytimes, too, _everyday_. Those are rather tricks pranks to pull. Even Fred and George wait until nightfall to pull any or the biggest stunts, and other ones are just a matter or getting close to the 'target' in order to make them eat whatever or slip whatever into their drinks..."

"You're been learning off of those two way too much..."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! Half of the people involved aren't even in their same year, nor ours, and Fred and George usually don't target anyone but close friends or people the really don't like (Harry, 'Oh, comforting thought...') How can Fred or George _get_ to any of them if they're never around these people. And another thing, since it isn't those two based on that, still, _how_ would anyone know any of these places..."

"The Marauder's Map," Harry whispered finally, "that's it! Fred and George had it forever, they know every bit of it by now."

"Maybe someone else got a hold of it?"

"No, that can't be..." Ever since Harry had "loaned" the map to Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Alastor ("Mad-Eye") Moody the year before... "That only leave Fred and George at this point, though...

"Yeah, but we know it's not them. After all, even if they _do_ know where all these places are, they certainly can't walk around unnoticed. Not in broad daylight. They can't very well be _invisible_!"

"But there isn't anyone that knew all the secret passages that well... None who can wander around Hogwarts unnoticed, anyway. Even the three of us can only remember a few good ones, but certainly none of the ones _this_ person is using..."

Ron rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Then who _does..._ know... hey, wait... What about..."

Harry's eyes widened, the same thought occurring. "Sneaking around Hogwarts unnoticed..."

Both Harry and Ron stopped at the same, time, turned to each other, both exclaiming,

"_Sirius_!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neither Ron nor Harry realized it, but somebody was listening to them from around the corner. Somebody who had been following them the whole time, unnoticed...

And they would be watching and listening, very, very closely....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

An hour after their discussion in the halls, Ron and Harry were now in the Transfiguration classroom for one of their late evening classes, doubled with the Gryffindor seventh years to make up for the work the upperclassmen had missed the week before. Seventh years had a lot more assignments to worry about, especially after the day missed...

Ron and Harry had written a note for Sirius and slipped it under Professor Lupin's door earlier before they arrived for class.

"You don't suppose he'll take offense, do you," Ron whispered over to Harry as they sat in their seats, looking a tad uneasy. "I mean, wasn't that just a nice was of accusing him for it all...? I mean, if he _is_ the one, I sure don't want be on _his_ bad side..."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Harry said. "Besides, _why_ would Sirius do something so stupid? There must be a logical explanation... Or if not, he can help us look out for the real guy responsible, right?"

"But there's always the professor, right? I mean, Professor Lupin would know all those passages just as well as Sirius, right? And your dad?"

Harry frowned deeply at this. "Maybe..."

A long pause...

A pause the lasted several minutes. Harry found himself wandering into an odd daydream of he, his father, Sirius and the Weasley family all playing Quidditch... Charlie was the Weasley team seeker...

"The Professor is a bit late, isn't she?"

Harry blinked. "Eh? What, Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes, saying, "McGonagall isn't here. _She's_ the one late for a change, you know? Maybe we should give _her_ detention, eh?" His eyes then trailed to Hermione, he was sitting a little ways away... "Hey... Be right back." And he left...

Harry sighed and watched Ron go. Resting his chin upon his arms, frowning, wondering to himself as to whom the villain in all this must be... What if it was Sirius... (His eyes wandered over to Fred and George in a far corner.) What if it was the Weasley's twins after all...? Too little evidence to go by either way...

"Harry... Oi, _Harry_."

Harry blinked and looked up, only to find Ron and Hermione standing over him. "I really think you should talk to... er, Snuffles...," Ron said slowly, hinting.

Harry blinked, wondering what the blazes Ron was talking about. "How come...?"

Before Ron could respond, Harry distinctly heard Angelina Johnson talking to Fred and George... "Have you heard of it? Some people say theirs a Grim in the school..."

Fred muttered, "Creepy," though somewhat suspiciously, sharing a glance with George.

"That's impossible," Seamus countered. "It's jus' a dog, that's all."

"What's a dog doing loose at school," Neville asked. "Does it belong to someone...?"

Katie Bell, who was sitting next to Lee Jordan, frowned. "No one's got a dog in this school! And who in their right mind would keep one _that_ size?"

"Yeah, I heard it was the size of a _bear_!"

"Maybe it isn't a dog at all," Sean suggested.

"Heeh-yeah right. A _bear_? Not that's stupid..."

Harry was starring of into space by now, half asleep and taking it all in at a snails pace...

He soon realized that Ron and Hermione were looking at him meaningful, and (oddly enough) Fred and George were starring as well... ('What's with those two...?') "That's what we mean," Ron said in a low, ominous, and ever so hinting voice.

He had an intense urgh to slap himself in the forehead, but Harry suppressed it, and internally moaned, _'Sirius_.' Prankster or not, he shouldn't be getting himself _caught_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Just down the hall form Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom, a huge, black dog glanced around, looking to see if anyone was coming. Seemingly satisfied, he trotted out of the dark corner he was hiding in and headed for the classroom door, tail wagging from side to side as he went. Despite his large size, his fur blended in perfectly with some of the very dark nooks and crannies in the school hallways. Students would pass, dozens at a time, and still none would notice him as long as he held perfectly still.

The note he'd received from Harry and Ron earlier that evening hadn't put him at ease in the slightest... If fact, it made him uneasy. When had they become so suspicious...?

Ah, no matter. He had a reply to the note tucked under his collar, which Lupin had given him as a precaution to being found by anyone who didn't already know what he was... It too, however, was jet-black and practically blended into his own fur.

Sirius stopped in front of the door, fully prepared to take a cautious glance inside. Though instead of the steady lecturing of Professor McGonagall, he heard the low rumbling of many voices speaking at once. Hadn't the class started yet...?

Then he heard something...

Sirius' ears perked up, sensing some sort of movement.... He turned his head quickly to the side, and there sitting about four feet away...

... was a dark-furred tabby cat...

Though there was something very _familiar_ about the creature's scent, Sirius chose to ignore it, turning his great head back toward the classroom once more. After all, he couldn't be the only animal roaming the halls in Hogwarts...

It hadn't been two minutes later, however, when he turned his head again, and nearly yelped in surprise, finding the cat sitting directly next to him, it's eyes boring into him in a very stern and intense fashion. Annoyed, Sirius growled at it in the hopes of scaring it off. But the cat just looked at him and seemed to.... _roll_ it's eyes???

The next thing he knew, the tabby cat had whapped it's paw across his nose, claws partially extended, and suddenly there was none other than Professor McGonagall towering over him with her hands on her hips, looking very peevish.

"Mr. Black, I do _not_ appreciate you wandering the halls like this..."

'Oh, _this_ brought back memories...,' he thought with his tail between his legs and ears down flat on his skull under the soul curtailing glare of Professor McGonagall...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was the sound of a dog yelping, followed by the sound of rapid arguing, that turned everyone's attention to the door. And almost as suddenly as it had started, the talking came to a halt.

In moments Professor McGonagall strode in through the doors, her chin held high, and looking strangely satisfied with herself. She didn't seem to feel any need to elaborate, and class went on as usual without any real excuse as to why she was late, other than that she was (supposedly) held back in a meeting with the headmaster.

It was when the class was dismissed that she called out, "Potter, come here a moment, please."

Reluctantly Harry approached McGonagall's desk, wondering what he'd managed to do _this_ time (after all, he'd usually be expecting it). Ron waited in the doorway, and Hermione was long gone already, doing whatever she usually did these days.

But all McGonagall did was hand Harry a small folded peace of white parchment, and said, "Be good as to tell your 'pet' not to wander the halls. It's a nuisance I am more than willing to deal with if he isn't so courteous." Then she adjusted her spectacles on her nose and sniffed. "You may go now."

Harry blinked a few times, finally bringing himself to close his hanging jaw, and clumsily walked backwards toward the door, where Ron grabbed his shoulder and steered him away in the right direction toward the staircases. Ron had heard all that was said.

"So then, what is it," Ron asked urgently, eyeing the paper in Harry's hand.

Harry hastily unfolded the paper and he and Ron both read what was inside.

_Meet me in the Owlery, Midnight._

_S~_

"........"

Harry and Ron looked up at each other. Ron looked somewhat baffled. "You don't suppose...? Do you think McGonagall read it?"

Harry shrugged, biting his lip almost absentmindedly. "Don't know, but if she had, she would've said something, right? Told us not to wander off after hours, take of points and the lot. She's always had zero tolerance for that sort of thing."

"Are we goin' then?"

Harry looked back toward the classroom, where the door had been closed, and all was silent around them except for the faint sounds of people talking along the staircases.

Maybe McGonagall knew something...? But why leave it up to two _students_...? ... Maybe she thought them old or experienced enough? Or maybe she hadn't read the note after all? And then again, if Sirius was responsible (or even partially so) for any of this, were they walking into trouble? Would McGonagall allow them to walk into such trouble? But they couldn't just leave it all alone...

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, voice determined, head high. "We're going. Tonight."

Ron didn't look quite so thrilled...

They didn't know they were being watched again.....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Oh, suspicious, suspicious children,' it thought idly...

Soon this game will have to draw to an end...

Very soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Feeling at all better...?"

"Pure bliss," James sighed, toasting mugs of hot chocolate with Mr. Weasley. His mug was a deep solid purple, while Mr. Weasley's mug was white with the print of a teddy bear on either side (it had once belonged to Ginny). Both steamed with a thick, dark brown liquid that nearly made his mouth water. "I'm glade that Harry has a friend like Ron, after all. It was always good to have friends. Though I can't say ("back in my day") we had gone through anything nearly so exciting."

"I can second that," Mr. Weasley agreed, smiling lips meeting his mug in a ginger sip (the thing was still piping hot). "Can't say that I'd ever expected it, myself. Nothing exciting happened back when I was attending Hogwarts."

James chuckled. "Afraid I can't say the same to that one. We always went looking for excitement, you could say. Being friends with Remus Lupin ("knowing what he was ("is")") always had a hand in our late-night adventures every month. Forbidden spells and all that." Chuckle. "I never expected my _son_ to go off fighting dark lords as he did... He definitely inherited my habit of attracting unwanted attention... and his mum's stubbornness to get through all that..." He seemed to trail off at the end of these last sentences, drinking his hot chocolate in larger gulps, the taste and hotness of it almost lost to him. He half wished it was something stronger.

It was still hard to talk about her. What could be expected? It had hardly been a few weeks. He could hardly shed anymore tears... Though that didn't mean he had stopped mourning. No...

Some things take a lifetime to forget.

Mr. Weasley, however, didn't take this time to pity him verbally for his woes or try to comfort. As a husband and father, he knew that in acquired (/unusual) situations like these, the best thing to do was to act as normal as possible, so he went on with the conversation. "You will have to meet Molly and the rest of my children sometime." He picked up a biscuit from the tray laying on the table between them and dipped it in his drink before eating it. "You're more than welcome to join us during the summers, if you so wish. We do so enjoy it when he comes; it's ever so pleasant. Molly adores him ("Spoils him, too."). And the boys are always looking for more ways of getting him into a plot or two, if they haven't already."

James smiled wistfully. "I can't thank you enough for you all being there for him, Arthur. I'm sure he wouldn't 've turned out quite the same without you all." Mr. Weasley blushed bashfully, waving him off, though looking very touched just the same. James laughed lightly, picking up a few biscuits himself. "And I dare say your boys (Fred and George) remind me of someone I knew when I was younger..." Had Sirius been there, he'd be shooting James dirty looks and commenting on just how James had been just as bad in the old days. 'Not so old for me...'

"I'm afraid that's what I'm worried about," Arthur moaned tragically. "Molly would kill me if I allow my sons to corrupt poor Harry anymore than he already is..."

At this point James paused from eating, asking suspiciously, "'_Corrupt_'?"

"Late night scandals," Mr. Weasley responded helpfully. "Battles with the caretaker, pranks, plans, plotting; that sort of draddle."

"Ah." Great, Harry had adopted some of James' "finer" habits, even without being raised by him... 'Maybe he got it from Sirius?' "Just as well. They seem to hate their potions professor just as much as well..."

"Nooo, it's those Muggles he lives with that are really something. It's on thing to dislike a teacher, a Slytherin headmaster at that, but those Muggles, the Dudleys-"

"Dursleys..."

"Ah, yes. Met the people last year. Rather rude, I think, and I was doing all I could to be polite. I wonder how Harry's been able to stand them all these years. Most disagreeable people. Fred and George did have a bit of fun with them..." Grimace. "One of the only ones Molly well let them live down... She doesn't like them much, either..."

James starred down at his mug. Well, it was more like starring _through_ it. "You understand that it isn't a pleasant thought to know Harry was raised by those people... I mean, Lily and I... We did everything to forget them, exclude them from our lives. All they brought was foul blessings and bad tempers." He chuckled lowly. "No one could bring out Lily's bad side like her older 'wicked' sister, that Petunia." He tilted the mug around and watched at the white foam on the top swished about. "I'd always thought he'd fall into Sirius' care should we be gone... Though Dumbledore told me..."

Silence...

Mr. Weasley pressed him on a bit. "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Nevermind," James said ominously. "And as for the Dursleys... Sirius and I are going to have a little 'chat' with those fat Muggles as soon as he's cleared..." _No one_ treats _his_ some like a caged animal.... _No one_.

"By the way," Mr. Weasley said in a hopeful attempt of changing the subject, making James look up. "I thought Mr. Black would be joining us this evening. Where is he off to?"

As if on cue, just then James heard a light scratching at the door, before the lock clicked suddenly, and Sirius Black sweep swiftly into the room, locking the door behind him and pocketing his wand. He looked to them, nodding as if to indicate an unspoken greeting.

"Good evening, Mr. Black," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly. "Hot chocolate?"

Sirius smiled. "Please." He took a seat on the floor next to the fire after clumsily removing his boots, looking quite chilled as Mr. Weasley walked off to find another mug. "They never did have proper heating in this blasted school..." He rubbed his arms rapidly, trying to get warmth back into them. "Bloody freezing..."

"Odd," James muttered jokingly, "I heard dog fur is rather warm."

"Well, you heard wrong, didn't you?"

James snorted. "Not very cheery today, are we? Where've you been all evening? You missed Harry and Ron."

"Indeed," Sirius muttered, eyes starring out into the fire. "I'll have to talk to you about that in a bit..." Before James could comment on that, Mr. Weasley had returned with a new mug full of cocoa. This one was blue with fluffy white clouds painted on it, which surprisingly Sirius didn't comment on. He simply gave a half smile of thanks, then asked, "So, what horrifying tales of my godson have I missed this evening?"

"Nothing too spectacular," James said absentmindedly, still trying to figure out his friend. What mood was _he_ in? "Dark lords, corruption through school mates, illegal enchantments, that sort of thing... ("Sound familiar enough, don't you think...?")"

"Hmm..."

Mr. Weasley looked between the two for a moment, wondering what was going on between them (all those long faces...), then asked pleasantly, "Have I told you about the incident with our car? Enchanted it myself. The children said it'd worked splendidly..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Several hours later... Midnight....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry and Ron has escaped from the Gryffindor dormitory and made it up to the Owlery with no problems that night. Filch and his cat had been nowhere in sigh, surprisingly. Nowadays he could be seen skulking outside the Gryffindor portal hole, watching out for Fred and George.

"Hello...?" Harry's voice echoed slightly throughout the wide space, making Ron and himself wince. They hadn't removed the Invisibility Cloak right yet, just in case, though their footsteps could still be seen and heard, crunching quietly upon the straw laden floor. It was _freezing_, and the fact that they'd worn their school and night robes over their pajamas didn't help much to keep them warm.

The moon was barely enough to illuminate the area, and they hadn't bothered to bring a lamp. Also, it wouldn't be a good idea to cast a lighting spell, it would easily be seen by Filch.

When there wasn't any answer from Harry's first call, Ron tried a bit louder. "Anyone there...?"

"Right here," a voice spoke up, backing them both jump and spin around.

Of course they were expecting Sirius.

But it wasn't.

Well, not _just_ him.

"_Dad_?"

James Potter stepped out of the shadows. Alongside him stood Sirius in his Animagus form, looking like some sort of menacing guard dog. In an instant he was a man again, standing just a tiny bit higher than James, but not by much. Sirius wore his usual dark robes, and James looked like he'd loaned multiple robes from both Sirius and the school. Sirius said, "I couldn't not tell him this, after all." When _he_ didn't get a response right away (Harry and Ron were still a bit shocked, and had forgotten they were still invisible), he said directly to the area in which their feet compressed the straw, "You can come out now." He began fumbling with the collar around his neck, trying to get it off.

Harry was still surprised, though he cautiously lowered the cloak from his face. "Oh... Erm..." 'This is a new experience...' "I'm not in trouble, am I...?"

James blinked; looking as though he hadn't been expecting the question at _all_. Then he appeared to be containing his laugher (even Sirius smirked at this). "Don't you think that would be a bit unfair, Harry? I've done worse at your age ("I'm sure.") and gotten away with it." He was looking at Ron, Harry, and also Sirius in an almost nostalgic manner before continuing, "Besides, we're here to solve a problem..."

Sirius nodded, looking very stern. "We need to set a few things straight." 'Was that a threat...?'

"Never thought we'd get adults in on this sort of this," Ron muttered to Harry.

"But did... Hey, wait a minute," Harry looked to James, "when you're Animagus.. Aren't you too big to stay hidden? How did you sneak by Filch?"

Sirius snickered something to James, who smiled and bit his lip mirthfully. But whatever was said Harry didn't catch it.

Ron did, though, since he was listening carefully enough, his eyes growing to the size of Bludgers.

Ron gapped. "Waitaminute, my _Dad_?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This way! Yes, that's it, I'm _certain_ of it! We'll catch the culprit yet, sir! No on frames my boys, no sir. Lucky my wife isn't here-"

"What are you doing out of bed again, hmm...?" Argus Filch looked less than thrilled.

"Oh, pish posh, Mr. Filch," Arthur Weasley chided happily, leading him through the dungeons, along the endless staircases, and now back through the dungeons again. His "elaborate" tale of seeing someone suspicious around those areas earlier in the day enticed the caretaker to follow along, though he wasn't enjoying it... "I'm most certain we're on their tail!"

"I don't know 'bout you, but I see nothin'." He gave Mr. Weasley a classically suspicious look. "Are you sure you ain't leadin' me on or somethin', eh? You're a Weasley like _them_, eh?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Mr. Weasley said loudly, positively "shocked". "I am a _Ministry_ official, what do you think of me, Mr. Filch? Besides, they got it from their mother's side, believe me." (Oh, how he was enjoying himself... heehee)

"Uh hmm..."

After a bit more walking, Mr. Weasley glanced back (once again) of the conspicuous cat that followed them, Miss. Noris.... That cat had an evil glint in it's eyes...

"That's, er, quite a cat you have there... (Filch rolled his eyes, thinking, 'Changin' the subject _again_...') Very smart. ("Almost frighteningly so") Ever thought of getting a dog? So much more cuddly. 'Man's best friend, is the Muggle term!'"

"Don' want 'cuddly'," Filch muttered in disgust. "An' they're dumb beasts..."

Mr. Weasley "hmmed" at this, holding his chin as if he were seriously considering Filch's argument. "Well, they do bite, don't they? Why not an attack dog?"

Filch sneered. "Cat's can attack... Can claw your eyes out... So much more interesting when they stumble around blind..." He smiled in almost gleefully, as though he were imagining at that moment such an event...

Stare... "Erm... indeed..." Mr. Weasley made a note to himself to _not_ to try and pet the little devil...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elsewhere...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A figure cautiously moved through the darkened hallways of Hogwarts... There was no one around. No one to see him. It was no big crime if he was found by Filch (wherever he was) or anyone else. He _was_ a Hogwarts professor, after all.

He walked along the stairway where the three students had fallen the week before. His hands moved along the walls, looking for something. It didn't take long, and his figures found the right spot. He pressed his palm into it.

"_click_"

The wall swung inward...

He peered within the hidden room... After which, he only uttered three words.

"I knew it..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Time ticked by after the midnight hour... The air grew colder.

They had made themselves as comfortable as they could manage as they continued their discussion in the Owlery. White Sirius paced and Ron stood leaning against a wall playing with pieces of straw. To his left Harry sat against the wall, his father to his left, and they both watched above at the sleeping owls, and those late-night flyers who had just come in from a long-distance delivery or midnight hunt. Perhaps the moon wasn't any good for lighting, but it created a spectacular effect on the owls' feather as they can in and out through the high windows.

Sirius paced along through the patches of fresh straw. His cloak and hair blended in perfectly with his surroundings, giving him a mysterious sort of air. "So, who would you consider suspects, besides myself?"

Harry blushed at the barely noticeable hint of hurt in his godfather's voice, but spoke anyway, "Well, we do consider Fred and George suspects..."

"Sort of," Ron said quickly, glancing down at Harry.

"I also understand you have some other suspicions...? Myself. Mr. Weasley. Hermione."

"Yeah, but Mr. Weasley never knew about the map," Harry pointed out. "And Hermione only knows a bit..."

"Ah, yes..."

"How about Snape," Ron said hopefully. "He's always out to get everyone. I mean, I wouldn't put it past him."

James shook his head. "No motive, no time, and no imagination. (Sirius "hmpfed" at that.) I'm afraid Snape hasn't ever been one for practical jokes..." Sirius snorted, and James shot him a look that read "stuff it." "Besides, he was confined to the Hospital Wing half the time. Pomfrey wouldn't let him out or her sights, and he never knew anything about any of the hidden passageways. In all the years he'd follow us around we were too careful. He never got close, except when Sirius told him about the knot in the Whomping Willow." Sirius declined to comment on that...

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy," Harry suggested. "I mean, he was only here for a short time, but still. He could've laid a hex on the school or something. Or something equally devilish." To Ron he mentioned, "Remember the diary?" Ron grunted crossly in response.

James' eyes narrowed. "He'd better not of..." He shook his head. "But I seriously doubt it. He wouldn't do anything that would target Purebloods and Slytherins as well. He'd be more specific, wouldn't he? Lucius seems like the type."

"What about Professor Lupin," Ron asked, flicking away the piece of straw he'd been toying with. "He knows quiet a bit about the Marauder's Map, too, right? If you all were in on it as you were."

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms. "He helped a great deal in the making of the map, but he never studied it like we did, and over the years he hasn't really bothered to remember. No need to, and I'm sure he wanted to forget the pasting, believing was he did at the time..." Sigh... "But..." He exchanged a quick glance with James, who frowned darkly.

When Sirius didn't continue, Harry frowned, pressing him on. "But what?"

Sirius sighed, raising his right hand and pressing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index figures. "The Marauder's Map wasn't lost, Harry. Dumbledore found it before the Ministry did last year and left it in his own keeping."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, eyes wide, then back to Sirius. "You mean he's had it this whole time," Ron gapped. "Why didn't he tell us!?"

Sirius gave a little smile. "It practically useless to question Dumbledore's ways, my lads, as peculiar as they might be. And knowing him, he probably knew exactly what it was and what it does."

"Do you think he knows how to work it...?"

"I have no idea," Sirius admitted. "I only found he had the map recently. Or _had_ the map."

"'Had'," Harry asked, confused.

James sighed. "He told Sirius and I he'd returned the map to _Remus_, Harry. Remus has it..."

Pause....

"Then... Lupin...?"

Sirius frowned, as did James, and they once again shared a quick glance at each other. "We aren't ready to doubt him now," James said slowly. "We can't... We've wrongfully pointed blame at him before, and see how right that was..." He looked meaningfully at Sirius, whose eyes were downcast to the floor in shame.

The gears in Harry's head were turning.

So Lupin had the map...? Why hadn't he told Sirius about it, then? Or James? And again, Lupin now knew where all the passages were. "Could he have-?"

Ron and Harry nearly jumped out their skins when James suddenly stood and Sirius held out silencing hand, hissing, "Shh!" sharply. He whispered, "Someone is here with us..."

James moved forward, in front of the two boys (who were standing as still as statues mostly due to the cold). James and Sirius had both reached into their pockets/robes of pulled out their wands. Both took attack/defense positions, wands ready. Harry and Ron quickly followed in suite, eyes showing with weary determination and panic at the same time.

Harry gulped. 'Oh no... who could it...?'

Two, _TWO_ silhouettes immediately became visible in the darkness of the Owlery, standing close to the shadows of the entrance.

Though Harry and Ron would never know, they where the same ones who had been listening to them in the hallway before Transfiguration. Who'd been following them...

And at late, the shadows stepped forward into the light of the waxing moon...

"Good evening. Harry. Ron. Mr. Potter. Mr. Black..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in Pranks, Plots and Planning: Part 2

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next Chapter:

Secrets are out, enemies revealed, and more than one life may be put on the line... The plot thickens and old scores are put to rest (???), and allies are made, but in the end nothing is as it seems, and the fate many may lie in the hands of a strange darkness that no one can touch...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I didn't mean for this to end so suddenly. I have most of the next part finished, and hopefully I will be able to get it out soon. I thought it was perfect place to end. ^__^ You certainly can't guess who it is!

Once again, if you want to be on my mailing list, PLEASE send me your email address via email or in a review.

Geuna~

NOTE: Email addresses: and , do not "exist." , , and "don't work" also.


	17. Pranks, Plots and Planning: Part 2 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

Sorry this took so long, AGAIN. It's getting hard to make everything come out the right way, you know? This fic is going to be "high paced" again, things are going to go FAST. In fact, this fic might be brought to a close within maybe 3-4 chapters, plus epilogue, or maybe LESS!

I actually have a beta now, Giesbrecht, and she's really good at what she does. What I would do without her! T__T I would drown in my own bad grammar!

Though this chapter in the end was a crash course, little bits will be correct in due time, I just felt I NEEDED to get it out as soon as possible. Please forgive me.

Hold tight and enjoy the ride!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

This Chapter Rated: PG

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pranks, Plots and Planning: Part 2

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's practically useless to question Dumbledore's ways, my lads, as peculiar as they might be. And knowing him, he probably knew exactly what [The Marauder's Map] was and what it does."

"So, who would you consider suspects, besides myself?"

Sirius held out a silencing hand, hissing, "Shh!" sharply. He whispered, "Someone is here with us..."

~ Sirius Black, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Pranks, Plot and Planning: Part 1, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The two silhouettes stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Good evening. Harry. Ron. Mr. Potter. Mr. Black..."

It took a moment to take in the features of the two figures, who were hard to make out in the shadows, the faint moonlight just barely able to show their red hair…

Oh, that was _all_ that was needed to figure it out.

Fred and George Weasley.

This certainly _did_ take a moment to sink in.

Harry pointed to them, feeling both shocked and stupid for having not completely suspecting them from the very start. "You?" Whether this was a simple exclamation or an accusation; Harry wasn't sure. He was so confused... It couldn't be them, it just couldn't! But the pieces seemed to fit.

Fred and George nodded, each saying, "Harry/Ron" at the same time, then together they both said, "Mr. Black/Mr. Potter," again nodding their heads in greeting, appearing rather calm and cool, considering. Each wore robes over their nightclothes, the same dark red plaid, and Muggle trainers adorned their feet. Both looked almost... _pleased_ with themselves.

This wasn't good at all, depending on what they had planned. Depending on if their suspicions were corrected after all, and by the looks of it...

So it _was_ them after all!?

"It was YOU," Ron suddenly cried out through the thick silence that had settled upon them, looking positively horrified. "You're the Pranksters!? Mum is going to _kill_ you!"

Fred and George blinked once, grimacing no doubt at the image of their mother's undying wrath. "What the bloody hell are you thinking of," Fred snapped. "And from our brother, no less," he added crossly to George, then turned back to Ron. "Thought at least you would have enough _sense_."

"Really," George agreed, then to Ron he said dryly, "Proved us wrong! And who are you to yell at us for sneaking about-here you are doing just the same! Twit. And Harry, mate, thought you knew us better than that."

Harry, unprepared, decided to raise his own protests. "Now just wait a minute!"

"You're the ones sneaking up on us," Ron shot back, taking an almighty step forward, trying to appear brave and confident before his older brothers, the criminals. And he did a fairly good job, considering he was livid to begin with."What other reason would you be here, _spying_ on us like this, you stupid, nosy—!"

"_We_ have every reason," Fred said bitingly.

George added, "And one way or another, this is completely our business, too. In fact, it's probably more our business than yours, and none of you have the right to keep us out of the loop!"

'What "loop"...?' Harry sighed, rubbing his fingers under his glasses. Was this an interrogation or a family brawl? The three Weasley's looked as though they were about to pounce on each other at once. "Well, we can tell you that _we're_ not the ones responsible, either!"

"Well we're certainly not," Fred and George retorted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius and James stared at them blankly, their wands now reluctantly lowered. They both frowned deeply as the four teenagers continued to bicker amongst themselves. The twins weren't armed, that or at least they didn't appear to be, and while James felt confident that the two brothers wouldn't try anything, Sirius had inconspicuously declined to return his wand to the folds of his robes, ready to use it in a moment's notice. From Sirius' experience, _never_ assume _anyone_ is unarmed, nor incapable of harming others…

"Actually," James said quietly to Sirius, "this really isn't the way to solve anything..." Arthur always said that in the face of an argument, make them talk it out, or don't talk at all. Yelling surely didn't help, much less name-calling (which slowly became more vicious and even childish amongst the four).

"I don't know, James," Sirius muttered back, "I mean, surely they can settle it like men. No wands. No aiming for the eyes and such. Just pure fists—"

"Oh shut-up, you bloody fool," James said flatly. "Stop being such a prat and be practical. Please?"

Sirius just shrugged, smirking.

James spoke up, getting the boys' attention, "Now hang on just a minute! It's one person's word against another's and unless someone has a few vials of Truth Potion on them, I doubt very much that we can say who's lying and who's not."

They stayed silent, since he _did_ have a point...

Encouraged by the silence, James continued slowly. "In that case, Fred, George... tell us exactly why you're here, and we'll tell you exactly why we're here."

Fred and George nodded in agreement. After all, they respected the man whowas becoming a good friend to their father. But although they agreed, the two sharing a quick glance out of the corners of their eyes, nodding in what seemed like a silent agreement, then said flatly, "_You_ first."

Harry decided to speak up first. "Well, first of all, I-_we_ know this looks..." He trailed off a tad uncertainly.

"Suspicious," Fred offered lightly under his breath, just loud enough to hear, and sounding somewhat condescending. James didn't like this tone directed toward his son at _all_.

".... er, _yes_... But Sirius had been wandering about because we'd sent him a letter, you see, asking him about the Marauder's Map." James and Sirius both gave him a quick, curious glance to this but Harry continued. "We were going to see if he'd seen or knew anything, or if he was actually the one... er..."

James watched his son intently, silently encouraging him, knowing that doing so verbally would probably embarrass him terribly. Perhaps this _was_ harder to explain than his son thought. From what James understood, they weren't really sure as to what they were doing to begin with, they didn't _have_ a plan. But at least they should tell the Weasley boys as much as they could allow...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

But Harry continued, "We figured the Prankster must know about it--the map, I mean--so we were trying to think of all the people who know something about it. You guys, me, Ron, Sirius, my dad—"

"Wait," Fred muttered, pointing between James and Sirius, "they know about the map...? Since when?" Suspicion was clearly evident in his tone...

"Previous owners," Sirius said flatly, then soundly cleared his throat, which clearly meant 'end of story, no questions.'

"Now it's your turn," Ron said quickly, perhaps trying to bring attention away from the map. "What are you two doing here. _Why_ are you here!? We thought you were-"

"The Prankster," Fred finished dryly. "Pffh. How insulting..."

"He has no class, whoever he is," George agreed. "Too blunt, vicious-"

"Sadistic, loony...."

"Indeed. And besides, you really _do_ need to keep your conversations a bit more private, Harry, Ron. The way you two were going on in the halls we thought _you_ were up to something."

"And _Ron_, you call yourself our _brother_? You should know by now we _always_ keep and eye and ear out for _everything_. Especially family."

James' brow furrowed at this statement. 'What sort of family _are_ the Weasley's...?'

Ron, however, snorted at this comment, looking disbelieving with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what _exactly_ have you heard, hm?"

Fred shrugged. "That you've been secretly housing a would-be killer in the school (George: "But he's not, of course."), and 've secretly been meeting up with him as that big black… "thing" (George: "Animagus, right?") everyone's been seeing around here. It _was_ truly conspicuously-inconspicuous."

Ron looked as though he wanted to kick himself.

"Oh yeah..." George reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. It was the note Sirius had written to Harry or Ron earlier. "And you dropped your little 'invite' on the floor."

While Harry cursed his own carelessness and Ron grew even more annoyed at his brothers' nosiness, Sirius finally decided to get in on the conversation. "And what do you intend to do now that you know about me," he asked slowly, with an edge of malice in his tone. It even made James look at him warily, as he was not used to the usually charming and bold Sirius Black being so... so dark and _fierce_. So cold. "Do you intend on going to the headmaster? Because I assure you, Dumbledore won't be of any help to you..."

To this Fred and George looked positively _insulted_.

"Who do you people think we are?" George asked. "Honestly!"

Fred nodded. "We want in!"

Sirius frowned incredulously. "'In'? Boys, this isn't a game."

James agreed entirely. "If it was up to me I wouldn't let my son get into any of this."He didn't seem to note Harry, who looked a little frustrated with that comment.

"We know all that," Fred said seriously. "We've known it perfectly well since everyone started dragging our names through the mud 'round this bloody school."

"We're _nobody's_ scapegoats," George agreed with the same serious tone, punching a fist into his palm as though to punctuate their own determination. "And no one hurts a Weasley! Our family could get hurt through all this, too, and we can't just stand back and let it happen without batting an eye!"

"You seem to think we have a plan of action," Ron muttered, scratching the back of his head and looking up toward the moonlight still pouring in through the high windows. "We have no clue of what to do..."

"And honesty," Harry said carefully, "we have no idea if you're telling the truth..."

"You're in that same boat, now aren't you," Fred retorted in just the same way, both he and George looking just as serious (and cold...?) about this subject as they had been with regarding the incident with Ludo Bagman the year before. "Now, what do _you_ think we should do about that?"

"Nothing _to_ do," Sirius said impatiently. "But I say that you shouldn't get involved anyway."

"What!?" Fred and George exclaimed. "You have no right!"

"That isn't really fair," James muttered as well, much to Sirius' obvious disapproval, which he sounded with an annoyed grunt. No one could ever say Sirius Black was an easy man when it came to proving him wrong about something.

Harry nodded, rubbing the back on head neck, sighing. "They do have a right, don't they?"

"A little bit," Ron muttered. The thought of his brothers being a part of this was fair, but still really annoying. "But they're only sure to get us all in _more_ trouble if we're found out!" He of course ignored the fact that Dumbledore would probably not only allow them to get away with their little secret detective mission but encourage it as well.

George scoffed. "No more trouble than he's already gotten himself into." He gestured toward Sirius. "Half the school knows he's here already, or at least knows about the dog… and it's only a matter of time before people start figuring it out! _We_ did, after all."

Sirius didn't seem to appreciate the boy's tone at all. The look in his eyes even made Harry shiver a little. "Respect your elders," he growled.

"Hey," Fred countered, "we've got reason not to like you, sir ("With all due respect, of course!"). And now that we've finally met you, you can explain yourself."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, more curious than confused, "Explain myself?" What were those two on about?

"What're you gettin' at, swishing a knife about at our little brother!"

Ron groaned in embarrassment, his face in his hands when Fred said "little brother." Harry look positively miffed, mumbling something about not remembering any of the elder Weasley's referring to Ron as "little brother" at any time, ever.

"That sort of act against a fellow Weasley can get a bloke killed, it will," George continued, not really in a threatening tone, but "matter-of fact."

"Literally," Fred said seriously. "That is of course if mum ever got there first."

"Terribly protective, that woman."

"You would thereby forfeit any body part of her choice if she knew about all that. Think dad may've kept a few details to himself... Intercepted a few owls..."

"To prevent her from exploding," George explained helpfully to the somewhat lost James Potter. "That, or she simply handled it very well, which doesn't make sense at all... Given what we've known of her all our lives."

"You have _got_ to be totally off your rockers," Ron groaned, using all his willpower just to not turn beet red. "It wasn't me he was after at all!"

Harry was starting to feel just as annoyed as Ron. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"They're _idiots_, Harry, that's what…"

James was staring at Sirius. "You went after the boy with a _knife_?"

"It's wasn't _him_," Sirius protested.

"Hah-yeah right," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Then who was he after, huh? That stupid fat yellow rat?"

"_Rat_?"

"I'll explain later, Pro-"

"Shhhh! Someone's coming!"

Echoing voices and the thuds of hard footsteps could be heard from the stairwell...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"N-n-n-n-no, Mr. Filch," Mr. Weasley persisted as he followed the caretaker up to the Owlery, speaking as loudly as possible, hoping the sound would carry to the top of the stairs, give them enough time to _do_ something... "There isn't anyone up here, I'm sure of it!"

Mr. Filch simply grunted, ascending the stairwell at a good pace, Mrs. Norris swiftly moving ahead with ease, her skeletal form disappearing into the darkness ahead of Filch's lamp-light, leaving only the faint sound of yawing to make herself known.

Filch was sure he's gotten something now, Mr. Weasley was just _sure_ of it. And despite his rapid protests and assurances that the culprit(s) couldn't possibly be anywhere near there, Filch had put all his trust in that bloody cat of his, and the feline's obviously impeccable sense of hearing.

Dratted beast.

At they neared the top Mr. Weasley lost all hope, dreading them the lot would be found out. He'd kept Filch away as long as he could. But they were here, the door to the Owlery flung open, and—

He didn't really look directly into the room himself at first, but instead watched Filch carefully for the man's reaction, the glee that was bound to show on his face. But on his face Mr. Weasley saw no glee, no sadistic satisfaction, but he looked rather... crushed.

Mr. Weasley's then turned to gaze around the room himself. The moonlight shone into the room, and owls could be seen sleeping, their heads tucked under their wings.

No one...

No one there! No one there at all, the room was empty! Mr. Weasley had to keep himself from laughing out loud, but that was hardly the thing to do if he didn't want to seem conspicuous. Had they all left early!? They must have! They weren't here now, that was for sure!

"Ah! See, no one here at all!"

Filch sneered. "There was someone 'ere not long ago," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously has he moves the lamplight over the door. "The straw's been disturbed..."

Indeed it had. It looked as though a number of people had been walking through it, straw piled in off places, indicating footsteps or someone shuffling their feet.

It was then that Mrs. Norris let out a rather annoying growling noise, one that instantly caught their attention. Mrs. Norris stood before an empty wall, red eyes narrowed in a calculating fashion.

There was nothing there...

"They must've been here not long ago," Filch said, more to himself than to Mr. Weasley. "That's what she's smellin', I'm sure of it." And without giving Mr. Weasley a chance to comment he turned on his heels and strode back out toward the doorway.

Mr. Weasley followed, though not before sending one last curious glance toward the empty wall, then Mrs. Norris.

It was some time after he left that Mrs. Norris decided to follow them once more, and Mr. Weasley could've sworn the cat seemed disappointed...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are they gone?"

"Quiet, Ron!"

"Bloody bugger, you'll get us in trouble!"

"Pfff, you two are just angry I suspected you!"

"Damn right!"

"Ha! Then what about _Harry_, eh?" (Harry: "Oi…") "He suspected you, too, and you don't say anything 'bout him!"

"You're family."

"It's our right and duty."

"BOYS. If you don't shut-up _now_ I swear I'll—"

"Sirius, do calm down." James raised the Invisibility Cloak up over their heads, glancing around. "I do believe they've left us…" He smirked over to Ron, Fred and George. "You know, your dad is quite good at that…"

Fred grinned. "Of course!"

George. "And we're _so_ proud."

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we need to get back to our rooms," Harry suggested. After all, they could all just go together. James' room was down the hall from the Gryffindor portrait hole, and Sirius could stay with him for the night.

Harry sighed…. One more thing to explain to Lupin… What would he think if Sirius didn't return for the night? Would he be worried for his safety…? Or that he's been found out? Of hurt that he was suspected, guilty or not?

Maybe in the end Harry didn't want to know who the real Prankster was at all.

Fred's muttered exclamation of, "Ah, bugger," drew Harry's attention. Both Fred and George inspecting his (James'?) cloak closely with the scrutiny of professional art critics. "You need to take better care of your cloaks, Harry. Especially something as expensive as this." The was note of longing when he said the word 'expensive.' "Look, it's all torn at the end."

"_What_?" Harry grabbed for the end the two were looking at, eyes widening.

One whole edge of the cloak… It looked like the hem had been scraped open, hair-like threads sticking out, some areas looking for tattered than others…

Harry's face turned bright red, because he could feel his father coming up next to him to looks as well… What had he done? When did it happened? Even so, was he supposed to say something? Apologize? "Er, I-I…" He jumped when James' hand came down heavily on his shoulder, and Harry could feel his stomach sink for a moment, until he saw the smile on his dad's face.

"I've used this cloak for years, Harry, and I can't say it's never come out unscathed."

Sirius snorted. "Hasn't it…"

"And half the time it was Sirius' idiocy—" He ignored the cross look Sirius gave him and the snickering that came from the twins.

That didn't make him feel much better… "I don't remember when that happened," Harry muttered, a bit disappointed in himself for ruining his father's precious cloak. He seriously couldn't remember when it happened. Why hadn't he noticed!?

"Don't worry about it for now," James insisted with some note of urgency. "I know a few spells we can use later, but for now we need to get out of here. If Filch is anything like he was years ago, he'll come back at least a dozen times tonight just to double-check if he's missed anything."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Still the obsessive old goat he always was, I'd wager."

With that, the twins again snickered, Harry and Ron smiled, and all six of them disappeared once more under the damaged cloak and headed off…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Putting together the clues, putting together the clues._

_Have to end my stay here soon, can't stay here anymore, no, no, no…_

_Just a little longer, then I say bye-bye…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The following day…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been particularly uneventful at Hogwarts…

Oddly enough, even by the late evening, the Prankster hadn't struck…

For those who were actually keep close track, this was very odd, since the Prankster _always_ did something everyday since it all started weeks before…

Harry, Ron, Sirius and James weren't missed the night before, though James never came to eat breakfast. Harry and Ron seem unusually exhausted, which Seamus, Dean and --surprising-- Hermione noticed.

And now, somewhere in Hogwarts, Harry was dreaming…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A cold room, a fireplace, an armchair, men clothed in black…

Harry wasn't sure where he was. Everything was hazy. On some level he was aware that he was dreaming. Harry was also aware the he'd dreamed of a similar place before. He felt certain that he _should_ be able to remember. But no amount of certainty would help him…

"Lucius," a voice hissed from the plush green armchair, which was turned at an angle, and Harry couldn't see who was sitting there.

As though on cue, the men standing around the room turned and left single file through the door, some more hastily than others, though trying not to be too obvious.

Once they were all gone, the Dark Lord spoke again. "You're late… Very late. It's been over a week, has it not?" The voice spoke slowly, not intentionally try to sound dangerous or intimidating but giving that impression nevertheless. "You were to report to me the instant you left the borders of Hogwarts." A gray, sickly looking hand came into view, gripping the chair arm with inhuman force, until Harry could unmistakably hear the wood groan in protest. "Were my orders so obscure?"

Though Harry couldn't find himself doing anything but watch, and his mind at the moment as only capable of registering mere fragments of rational thought, he was somehow aware that no matter what answer Mr. Malfoy gave, it was probably not good enough.

He knew what Voldemort was thinking, or at least he could _feel_ it. He knew... that Wormtail has been a bundle of nerves for the past few days since James Potter reappeared… How Wormtail was sent from his master's sight because he couldn't stop seeing James Potter or Sirius Black around every corner….

And Harry was also vaguely aware that perhaps he should be scarred out of his wits at that moment…

Mr. Malfoy shivered, eyes on the carpet, groveling on the floor with both knees and palms laying flat to support himself. "I-I was very busy, my Lord, but—"

"With what, Lucius?"

Mr. Malfoy shivered each time Voldemort said his name aloud. "The Ministry… There were loose ends to tie up… I came here before, but you weren't here, my Lord, and stuck in a committee the rest of the time. I couldn't… I… I made sure you were sent the file reports, all the information so that-"

"Are you saying these other affairs were more important than your obligations to me?"

"No, my Lord!"

There was a moment of pause, and Voldemort seemed to change the subject in a slightly different direction. "And what of Severus?"

Lucius' trembling seemed to go down to a minimum, and said solemnly, "He is loyal, my Lord…"

Voldemort's grip in the chair arm seemed to slacken. "Good. Very good. Then may his recovery be a smooth one. And what of the Potters?" Surprisingly, there was a note of amusement in his voice. "Is the report accurate?"

"Yes, my Lord…" Mr. Malfoy looked confused now. Baffled as to why he wasn't being berated or tortured within an inch of his life… That his master seemed very, _very_ pleased about something, while he had all the reason to be foaming with rage. "My Lord?"

"Hm?"

"Forgive me, but you seem…" He paused as if deciding to pre-phrase, delicately rephrasing with a simple question. "May I ask what has put you in such a pleasant mood?"

Voldemort was grinning now, Harry could feel it. And by the way Mr. Malfoy's face twitched, it was probably the most grotesque sight. "Oh, Lucius… Are you so unfamiliar with Dementors…? We may just have another in the 'family'…"

At this, Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened considerably.

Harry was completely and _utterly_ confused….

"My Lord… Can it be true? James Potter has been…" He looked mystified for a moment, before a particularly villainous grin spread across his own lips. "That would explain everything," he whispered almost to himself. "This whole time, my lord? I thought those stories to be myths. Fictions. But if you say they are true, I believe them as well. Can you be sure?"

"One can be very sure," Voldemort chuckled, which sounded like a low hiss, the armchair squeaking as he adjusted his position. "It's only a matter or time, however… James Potter hasn't yet escaped the fate I've set for him."

Voldemort laughed, a horrible, spitting sound that didn't seem natural in the slightest. And at that moment, Harry felt an odd thrill of terror, one that he knew he should have felt a while ago when the dream began. His heart began pounding, he could _feel_ it, wherever his real body was at that moment, his chest was tightening painfully. Like he was falling.

But he didn't wake.

He was becoming less and less aware of anything other than that turned armchair. The firelight seemed duller, Mr. Malfoy's kneeling form now undefined. Harry couldn't focus on the man even if he tried, Mr. Malfoy's now distant voice echoed in Harry's mind.

"What is it, my L—?"

He was cut off as his master suddenly stood, the armchair slipping back from the force, the floor rug becoming wrinkled as it caught under the chair-legs, just barely preventing it from toppling over on its back. Harry's chest tightened even more --to a point that he was feeling ill-- as he could now see the head of a gray, misshapen skull, billowing black cloaks… The face angled upward, the sound hissing, of rapid intakes of breath, as if he were smelling the air...

Mr. Malfoy's blurry form nearly fell over, his hand reaching into his robes as through trying to get out his wand. His voice showed that he was highly frightened, trying find what his master was looking for, but of course he wouldn't. "My Lord!? What is it!?"

Then Voldemort turned, coming around the chair gracefully, swiftly, blood-red eyes scanning across the room in a almost mechanical fashion. As soon as they landed on where Harry "stood", they halted, narrowing as he bared his teeth viciously…

He saw him…. VOLDEMORT SAW HIM!

'WAKE UP!' he yelled to himself, terrified. He should be waking, why was he still asleep!?

With an enraged hiss, Voldemort took a stride forward…. Another…

'WAKE UP, HARRY!'

Voldemort grinned fierily, and this time Harry could see it for himself. It was worse than he'd imagined. It nearly distracted him from the equally grotesque, clawed fingers that reached for him-

"Hey, HARRY!"

Harry jumped in his seat, taking in a sharp breath, eyes wide behind his glasses, which had been painfully digging into his skin as he had slept with his face in his folded arms.

He was sitting at a table in the library… He and Ron had gone there to read up on their projects again, and… he must've fallen asleep… Ron was giving him a odd look, as were a few other students nearby. A couple Slytherin who had glanced up from a few tables away were sniggered at him, most likely after one of them had pointed him out.

But no wonder. Even if they were always looking for a good reason to laugh at someone, Harry must look ridiculous, his eyes squinted because the light, his hair plastered unattractively to his forehead, tie scrunched up and crooked. He hastily moved to fix it, muttering to himself.

The dream…

He remembered the dream, and it gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The tight feeling in his stomach had yet to leave, making his nauseous.

Ron glared over at the Slytherins for a moment before turning back to Harry, patting him on the back. The Slytherins in turn went back to their business, already losing interest. "You all right, Harry? Sorry about that, I just poked you in the shoulder... didn't think it'd give you such a fright."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry croaked, avoiding Ron's question for the moment. He rubbed his face with the sleeves of his robe, yawning. For some reason he felt really in need of a drink of water…

"Nearly an hour," Ron replied. "Nodded off soon after we got here." He yawned himself, his hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth. "We didn't get much sleep last night, so don't worry 'bout it. Why don't we just go back to the tower, eh?"

Harry nodded, picking up his school bag. Ron shuffled all his notes together, leaving the books there on the table, though tucking one (which he'd checked out a while ago) under his arm.

Harry would need to talk to Dumbledore about this as soon as he could… About Mr. Malfoy. About _Snape_.

And most certainly about his dad…

The evening wasn't going the way they had hoped.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After sleeping in for a bit, James and Sirius awoke with the pure intent of visiting Filch. They hadn't thought to do it before, but now it seemed like a good idea…

_***Flashback***_

_"Is this everything?" James asked. Not an unreasonable question, not in the least, but Filch didn't seem to think that way, looking rather annoyed…_

_Filch nodded. "Everythin'. Not much in the end, though."_

_James stood with his "dog" in Filch's office, where Filch had a drawer designated for all the "evidence" he had form the pranks… There wasn't much other than a few food samples, a bit of silver dust, and a few other odds and ends that were of no use at all in finding the one (or those) responsible._

_"You have nothing else?"_

_Filch grunted, shrugging. "'And some other things… Dumbledore took a few, an' McGonagall. But somethin' else 's missin', 'm sure of it…" He sneered. "Probably that dratted kid 'imself…"_

_***End Flashback***_

From what Filch had told them, all the people who had gone to look over this evidence, as little as there apparently was, were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Remus…

Remus had been doing a few things behind their backs, it would seem.

That's who they were going to find now.

This didn't sit well with James at all as he and Sirius (in his human form) walked along the halls. Sirius had been getting less and less cautious about running into a student. For him, it just meant that his trial would come sooner than he expected. James told him that he was just trying to be daring, as though he _wanted_ to be found out.

Sirius, of course, would say that he'd grown out of that sort of thing.

But James strongly believed in the phrase "old habits die hard"...

James sighed, looking around quickly to see if anyone was about... But the halls were silent and empty. "We've been talking to Remus everyday this whole time..."

"... and he never mentioned it once," Sirius finished, frowning.

"No, he didn't."

"You know," he said carefully, "the last thing I want to do is doubt him, but—"

"Then we do what we didn't do before."

Sirius looked to James questioningly. "What?"

James smirked. "We talk to him. We ask him. We owe him that much. And I don't think Remus is going behind our backs at all, or at least not in the way we think." When Sirius looked to his questioningly, he explained, "I think he's conducting his own investigation."

"Why," Sirius persisted. "Why in secret?"

"Aren't we?"

Sirius didn't reply…

James finally came to a stop at a classroom door, and still, no one was around. "Is this it?" Sirius nodded, while James immediately picked up on something peculiar.

He didn't hear voices, of students or Remus, or any noise at all. Only complete silence. They did find, however, a note pined to the door.

_Afternoon classes to be canceled for the day. Have a nice evening._

_Professor R. J. Lupin ~  
_  
James and Sirius both gave each other a curious look. "Never in my life," James said, "in all my year going to this school, have I ever known a professor to cancel class..." Sirius gave a sort of chuckle in response, then James lifted his hand and rapped on the door three times.

A voice could be heard from within, "Classes canceled, please come back tomorrow during my office hours, thank you!"

Again, James and Sirius glanced at each other; then Sirius pushed ahead, letting the door swing wide open without a knock, call or prior warning.

Remus sat at his desk, body bent over his work as he almost feverishly scribbled with his quill, pausing every moment or so to reload it with ink, shuffle papers around or read. He looked to be very absorbed in grading rolls of parchment.

Remus let out a heaving sigh, then spoke without looking up, drawling as though someone had walked in on him a few time already, "I dare to repeat myself, but I'm..." He trailed off as he finally looked up, eyes widening. "Oh... James, Sirius.... you didn't come back to the room last night." His words were spoken very clearly, calmly, even casually.

"I was out," Sirius said, as though to state the obvious. "I had to stay in James' room."

Remus gave him a very disbelieving look, raising an eyebrow . "Oh? And what were you out doing last night, pray tell?"

Might was well get down to it... "Remus," James began, pausing, ".... Moony... Filch tells us you looked at some evidence recently... From the pranks?"

"Yes?" He had gone back to writing, perhaps in an attempt to avoid their gaze... Or maybe to avoid only Sirius' eyes. James didn't like looking into his eyes for long, it would give him a horrible chill.

"Some of it went missing," James went on, watching his older friend carefully for a reaction. "I also heard that Dumbledore put the Map in your keeping. Some time ago, in fact."

Remus' quill halted… He looked up, frowning as though to say he didn't like where this is going... "If you have any accusations to make, James, please do get on with it. Save me the time. I do have quite a few papers to grade, and I'm falling behind from where Dorrey left off. And Sirius, please stop scowling at me like that, it's terribly annoying."

Sirius blinked, his face going slack as though he hadn't realized he was making a face at all.

James did a double take. Were they that obvious? "We're not here to accuse you, Moony, we're just-"

"What?" Remus asked defensively. "You were _what_, James? Dropping little hints? Don't think I'm blind to what's going on..." He trailed off, but his face softened... Remus took a deep breath and continued again, "Forgive me... Yes... Yes, you have the right to ask me... I was going to tell you about last night—"

Sirius cut in, "Last night?"

"But," Remus began again, with an air of undying patience, though sending Sirius a warning look, "I also have the right to ask you why you two were out last night as well, don't I?"

James fidgeted. Who was the one doing the accusing here? 'Accuse'… such an ugly term. "How did you know...?"

Remus shook his head, head and gaze lowered. "James, I'm not an idiot. Sirius never came back to the room." Then addressing Sirius, still without looking up, he said, "You didn't talk to me, didn't warn me, not even a note, and you most certainly didn't feel obligated to fill me in this morning. And don't tell me you're worried about being seen, I know you aren't." Remus frowned. "So, what other reason could there be? And if you must know," he looked up, gazing at the two from under his grayingfringe,clasping his hands in front of him, "I was out... 'investigating' last night, by the staircases. There's a secret passage there..."

"How did you remember where it was?" Sirius asked a little bit too quickly, now sitting down on a desktop. "Back then you didn't seem so interested in memorizing all those passages."

"I was paying more attention back 'then' than you think..." He starred off into space for a moment, as if remembering something, then shook his head, looking directly at Sirius with a piercing gaze. "I remember just about everything on that bloody map, I'll have you know. Just because I wasn't as enthusiastic about causing mayhem and pulling pranks doesn't count for anything. And _yes_," his eyes wavered, then he looked downward, away from Sirius, "Dumbledore did give me the map..." His voice lowered to nearly a whisper. "And I didn't tell you of it because I didn't have that chance."

"What chances did you need," James asked. "Only a few words, and—"

"It was stolen, James."

James' jaw dropped and he stepped up, standing directly in front of Remus' desk, looking him in the eye. "Stolen? How can it be _stolen_, no one knows of it!"

"Not _many_ know of it," Remus corrected, his voice a little stronger. "I had it with me for but a day, I was looking over it in this very classroom..." He lifted a hand and pressed it upon the aging wood of a drawer to his right. "Right here, I had put it _right_ _here_... I went through there a few times, to get other things... Parchment, quills... I'm not sure where that blasted Dorrey kept all his rubbish, I'm _still_ looking for things..." He shook his head and continued on topic. "A student could've seen it if they were standing near my desk surely, but there were so many..." He ran both hands through his hair, leaning back in his chair. "None of them could've _known_ what it was, I _know_... But by the end of the day I went looking for it everywhere, tore the desk apart inside out, but it was gone..."

"You didn't want to tell us," James realized, feeling a swell of guilt. "You thought it was your own fault...?"

Remus stood and started pacing, hands clasped tightly behind his back as James and Sirius followed his every move. "Of course I did. That map was important to all of us back then, it still is now, and I allowed it to slip through my fingers. And I still can't figure out how."

"How indeed..."

Remus looked up to both James and Sirius. "Something strange is happening at Hogwarts... And I don't just mean those blasted pranks," he unconsciously rubbed at his eyes, grimacing, "I mean since you came here, James. Since we brought you here..."

"Of course it's odd," James said honestly, "no could've guessed I would—"

"Not, not _you_ exactly. It was what was _wrong_ with you... If course you should still remember… I hate to be blunt, James, but with you there wasn't just a slight slip with reality, you were _insane_. You'd go mad one moment, forget everything the next, and in a day you're right as rain, and I didn't feel anything from you. I didn't get that... _cold_ feeling whenever I would come near you..."

James shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like to be reminded, he'd been trying to _forget_. "Yes... I knew there was something wrong... I don't know how that changed. Something happened—"

"Something like _that_ just doesn't miraculously disappear," Remus interrupted. "Not without some really powerful bit of magic."

"No doubt," Sirius agreed. "Spells didn't work on James at all, not even a dozen Supefying charms would work at all…"

Remus nodded. "Whatever it was wasn't just something common in the least. And I don't think it's as gone as we think, either, whatever it was..."

"This is what you speculated?" James ventured, a bit worried. What if he was right…?

"Yes. But it doesn't stop _there_. I thought of something. After the map was gone, and I decided to go out looking last night..."

Sirius looked between the two carefully. "What were you looking for?"

"It's not just a matter of what I was looking for, Padfoot," he said almost humorously, "it was what I found."

"Tell us, Moony," Sirius said quickly. "You've got to tell us."

"I don't know it I can," Remus said quickly, his tone not really panicked, but did reveal that he was very uncertain about something. "I shouldn't say anything, not yet, until I'm—"

"You need to tell us something, Remus..."

They were close now, James could feel it...

This mystery wasn't going to remain a mystery for long.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You know what's really off, Harry?"

"What?"

Harry and Ron had just reached the stairwells. They had to pause and wait at a landing, however, as their particular stairwell was angled in another direction. In fact, it was in the very direction that started many of their adventures during their first year at Hogwarts…

"Well, Percy's been acting strange, you know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Has he?"

Ron nodded. "He's been writing letters, to me, Dad, Ginny, and even Fred and George."

"Has something to brag about, does he?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "Naw, that's the thing! He never talks about himself, anymore! I mean, he even complemented ME."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is he _ill_?"

"Nope. Just talks about mum, and how she's doing with Bill and Charlie… Charlie's been doing better, so I heard, but mom has him under house arrest. Won't let him touch any sweets, leave his room on 'is own, or work with any dragons for the next month or two. But Percy's sure he's already made a full recovery."

Harry chuckled. Good to know the Weasleys hadn't changed a bit. Well, Percy had changed a _bit_, it would seem…

"You'd think," Ron laughed, "Charlie'd be a little less scared of her right now, what with working with dragons and all. But when mum gets protective like she is now, even a Dementor couldn't stand up to the likes of her!"

_Dementors…_

A chill shot up Harry's spine, and then he remembered something…

"Ah, staircase is here," Ron said cheerfully, moving forward as Harry sluggishly followed behind. When he noticed this, Ron took a few back-steps to meet Harry's snail-like pace. "Something wrong? The staircase might move again before we reach the top if you keep moving like that."

Harry frowned, having hardly heard a word Ron said, looking down at his feet. "You know, Ron… You know when I was asleep… in the library, remember?"

"…. Yeah…?"

"… I was having a dream. And I mean a _dream_." He looked his friend in the eye. "And He was talking about my father with Mr. Malfoy… Something bad's going to happen. Something to do with the Dementors, I know it…" A new Dementor, actually… But Harry didn't know what they meant. Did it mean that a Dementor was going to be born? WERE the born?

Before he had to chance to gauge any sort of response from Ron, Harry suddenly felt a…. draft… That was odd… Harry only had time too blink before he took another step, felt his foot tangle on something, heard clothe rip, and found himself colliding heavily with _something_…

It felt rather cold...

Ron was startled when Harry mentioned that he had one of _those_ dreams. One of _those_ dreams that meant _trouble_, and trouble was never something easy to handle for the likes of him.

He was ever more startled when Harry let out a cry and suddenly pitched backwards onto the steps, hissing in pain and cursing under his breath.

"Harry??" Ron moved to help him, but as he got close to Harry he found himself running to something.

Something rather large that he couldn't _see_.

He tried to stay upright, the book he had under his arm slipping from his grasp. "What-GAH!" Ron lost his footing, he was going down. But he was sure to take whatever he had run into, invisible or not, down with him. He grabbed at it --or where he thought it was-- and unmistakably caught what seemed to be an arm or limb of some sort. And it was _freezing_, whatever it was!

He went down hard, falling sideways so that his left arm hit the edges of the steps painfully, he bit his tongue. He groaned.

"Ron, what _is_ that!?" Harry had gotten himself upright, starring at Ron's hands, which where clutching at 'nothing.'

"ARGH!" Ron flinched he felt a shoe tip connected hard with his shin, but he refused to let go even at his captive began to struggle violently. Man, that HURT!

Harry was reaching forward carefully, until his hands seemed to come in contract with something solid, and his hands closed as if to grip whatever it was. But as soon as he did an almost dark look came over Harry's features…

Before Ron could ask what he was doing, what was wrong, Harry flipped his hands up, and Ron felt as well as heard the unmistakable rustle of silken cloth.

Ron choked in shock when he saw Harry gripping a slightly torn cloak in his hands, _Harry's_ Invisibility Cloak, which still partially covering the figure whose ice-cold arm Ron still gripped, rendering them partially invisible.

But their face was fully visible now…

"I don't believe..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Of course the great stone castle was riddled with a number of obscure, hidden locations. Most of these only known to the very observant attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and every upperclassmen knew of at least one. Passages that led easy from one end of the school to the other, through walls, and even down and below the dungeons themselves

One such passage lead, "coincidentally", right out to where the three students had fallen the week before. If one were to carefully press their palm on a certain stone between the painting of a flower basket and a young boy playing the flute, the wall would swing inward.

Yes, James remembered it like it was yesterday. They'd slipped inside to avoid the caretaker during his nightly rounds…

And there Lupin made an interesting discovery...

"Footprints?"

Remus nodded. "And not my own, mind you... They were smaller... A student. You can go check for yourself, I assure you the entrance opens as easily as it did in the old days."

"Can you be sure?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It was a clear sign, someone has been in there recently, I assure you. The entrance at the other end has been opened as well. Within the last week or so. The dust hadn't had time to cover the tracks."

Sirius nodded. "Then... if someone did take the map..."

"The stairwell accident happen the day after..."

"So… it had to be whoever took the map?"

Remus shook his head. "That's is giving the map too much credit… That passage isn't one of the "better" ones, after all. There's a good chance that a good number of students and teachers alike already know of it."

"I see...." That didn't help much, then. "What else did you find?"

Remus opened and reached into a drawer to the left-hand side of his desk and pulled out a small jar. Inside it looked like… string? "This," he tapped the lid on the jar with a finger before handing it to James, "is what tripped those students in the stairwell."

James took the jar, looking at it oddly. As he tipped it in different directions, he found that the sting looked also invisible… "This is what you took from Filch?"

He nodded. "As near as I can tell," Remus said carefully, "and from what Flitwick as told me, it's make from the hair of a demiguise…"

James looked up quickly. "Demiguise? Like an invisibility cloak?"

Remus nodded, watching them as Sirius walked over and took the jar from James' hands, looking at it himself. "You can take it out of the jar, it won't bite."

After giving Remus a wary look, James took the jar back and carefully unscrewed the lid, laying it on Remus' desk. He then proceeded to carefully remove the string… When visible, it glistened ever so slightly… "Did Filch ever figure out what this was?"

Remus shook his head. "I doubt he knew what he was looking at. Thought it was some sort of prank wire… Another time he said it was _rope_, and this is hardly either of those. I'm honestly surprised it didn't snap when those children fell, though Flitwick also said it had been charmed."

"How could anyone have something like this at all?" Sirius muttered to himself, taking one end of the string, which was a good ten feet long… It looked like a few pieces had been tied together. "Demiguise is rare, expensive, and you can hardly just buy spools of it."

"But look," James said, "it's been dyed. Do you see the color there? This isn't raw thread." Indeed, even though the thread was very thin, one could _just_ make out a few colors; blues, reds, violets…

Sirius squinted for a moment, looking at it very closely... "It almost looks like…"

Then it registered… "Sirius… wasn't my cloak… Harry's cloak…?" The cloak, it'd been tattered on ends, frayed… Harry couldn't remember when it happened…

Sirius' eyes narrowed, following exactly where James was going, what Remus had already figured out.

Remus nodded gravely. "There may be quite a few who know about that passage, but only one person, one student with an invisibility cloak in this school… There are only two other students who also know of it..."

"Then it was…"

He nodded again. "And I can give you three guesses…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione!?"

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing!?"

Ron by now released her arm, and now the two stood a short distance away, just in case she decided she needed to escape. Not that it really mattered, she wouldn't get far, and they saw who she was now, there was no mistake.

A chill hung in the air.

"Hermione," Harry breathed, "it was you...? This whole time..." They should've KNOWN! She's been acting off, disappearing at odd moments… They should've seen it, but..._. _"Why...?"

Hermione meanwhile was backing up... Not running, mind you, simply taking cautious, hesitant steps backwards, moving up the stairs... "Ron, Harry, I didn't expect you to run into me like that..."

Harry clutched onto his cloak, which now had a long tear in it, but he wasn't as worried about that... "You're the one who ripped it... That's why no one sees you, you've been taking my cloak!"

Harry hadn't needed to use the cloak in a while, he would've never looked unless he needed it... He's never checked because no one knew about it besides Ron and Hermione... he trusted them... She must've taken it every night. Nothing was preventing her from sneaking into the boys' dormitory... Slipping out of the tower... Set up the pranks...

"That's why nothing happened today!" He looked to Ron. "We had the cloak with us last night, she couldn't 've taken it! She would've been caught by Filch!"

"Why are you doing something so stupid?" Ron yelled. For some reason it made Hermione flinch and stumble, but she caught her balance.

"That's mean, Ron," she said quietly, almost a whisper. "You're so mean... You're mean, _both_ of you."

"Hermione," Harry said carefully, trying to make up for the space the girl was creating between them without pushing her to flee, feeling along his robes for his wand, "are you alright…? You look sick."

She did appear sick. In fact, she looked worn out, fatigued. She hadn't looked like this before... Perhaps dazed, quiet, but not like this... Her skin looked pale, thin, and Harry knew from touching her earlier that she was ice cold... The circles under her eyes gave her a very unhealthy air, sunken, even.

"Get away... Please..." She sounded small, scared...

"What have you done to yourself?" Ron asked, taking in Hermione's obvious lack of health for himself. "Why didn't you talk to us if something was wrong?"

To this, Hermione let out a loud, sharp laugh that was very unlike her. "Oh, _Ron_," she sighed mockingly, shaking her head. A mood swing...? What _was_ wrong with her? "You really don't pay any attention to what you read, do you?"

Harry was confused. "What is she talking about?" he asked Ron.

But Ron only shrugged, eyes never leaving Hermione. "I have no idea..." Harry noted that the redhead had yet to make any sort of move for his wand... perhaps he didn't want to at all. Harry didn't want to hurt Hermione, either, but… "Pay attention to what," Ron called out desperately. "We can help you—_I _can help you. Just tell me what you mean?"

"Getting in the way," she muttered, "so nosy—can't even see what's in front of you—not what you read, not what you see, not what you hear..."

"What I read...?" Ron glanced back at the book that not lay open near the base of the stairs, pages wrinkled, page markers scattered about. "You..." His eyes widened. "No... wait. NO!" His eyes opened over wider, hands raising to clutch at his hair. "Oh Merlin!"

"Ron!?" Harry looked between the almost humored expression on Hermione's face to the Ron's, that appeared horror-stricken. "Ron, what the—" Ron suddenly grabbed his arm tightly, Harry's words becoming lost in his throat.

"Harry, listen to me, don't touch her! Don't go near her!"

Hermione was giggling now, watching to two in amusement, and the air around them seemed to become colder and colder.... "So funny... Funny, funny, funny..." Hermione had now moved herself to the top of the stairs, watching them intently.

"Ron, what the bloody hell is going on!?"

"Dementors, Harry!" Ron as looking scared now. "You said You-Know-Who was planning something with Dementors? You _did_, didn't you? The book, it says... MERLIN, Harry, there might be something inside-"

A voice suddenly made him go silent.

"Hermione?"

Ron and Harry looked up to see Hagrid standing on the landing where Hermione was now. He smile instantly faded at the sight of him, replaced with a look of curiosity.

Hagrid smiled to her when she looked up, her curious gaze going unnoticed, and almost immediately he caught sight of Harry and Ron as well, their panic also going unnoticed. Hagrid was positively glowing, his cheeks rosy as he spoke. "Ah, 'Harry! Ron! Nice ta see ya 'bout! Jus' comin' from doin' a 'lil' business up 'n the Owlery. Hatchin' some new eggs!" He smiled proudly, rubbing his bushy beard idly until he finally noticed the boys nearly identical looks of distress... "Wha 's the ma'er, boys?"

But Hermione was now smiling pleasantly to Hagrid, looking up at him. "A giant…" She looked... pleased. Harry didn't like that one bit...

"Hagrid," Harry cried, unsure if he should use he wand or not. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, even if he had to. But somehow, he had this horrible feeling that she was putting Hagrid in danger.. "Stay away from her!"

"Wha' 're you talkin' 'bout," Hagrid asked, puzzled. He came forward until he was at Hermione's side, looking eager to help them with whatever problem they had.

It seemed that Ron had put all the pieces together, looking distressed and even panicky as Hagrid moved closer to Hermione. "Merlin, GET AWAY FROM HER! Now, Hagrid!"

"Ron, what is it," Harry demanded. He didn't understand at all, and even with his wand ready, he wasn't about to do anything rash to Hermione without knowing exactly why. What was Ron talking about!? Dementors? There weren't any Dementors in this situation, where there?

Though it was so cold, it _felt_ like it...

"Harry, the book—it's in her—it—"

It was at that moment that the staircase began to shift.

Harry and Ron stumbled a little, grabbing for the railing.

Hermione and Hagrid stood at the landing, slowly moving out of reach.

Then Ron did something totally unexpected, running at them, jumping.

"RON!"

"Ron, 'ang on there, I'll get ya!"

"No, Hagrid, don't let her-"

"Ron! HAGRID!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in... "Body Tag"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next chapter/chapters to come:

Secrets are out, enemies revealed, more than one life may be put on the line, nothing is as it seems, and the fate many may lie in the hands of a strange darkness that no one can touch...

But is it the Weasley twins may suffer worst of all...?

For those of you who are very confused, this is part of the plot. Everything will be explained soon, however, you can't figure it out on your own by re-reading thing. Only Ron knows what's going on, because he unknowingly was researching something that had to do with… well, you'll find out soon enough. ^__~

READ and REVIEW, as always! I hope you like this one. Most of it just popped in there during the last few days. Suddenly things get even more complicated!

And please excuse the comedy. I just had to lighten the mood a little... And is the action too much? I'm not pulling it there be "exciting", I'm putting it there because it HAPPENS. Sorry for the cliffie, AGAIN, but it just popped in there, and I hope you won't kill me.

Yeeeeees-yes-yes-yes, most of you _knew_ it was Hermione, it HAD to be Hermione, after all. But you still don't know WHY.

If you would like to be emailed when I update, feel free to write your email in a review or email me directly. **If you have requested for me to email you already but you have NOT received an email**, please let me know. I've had a few people ask me more than once to be placed on the update list, so I'm worried that the emails didn't send, though I've not gotten return mail saying it didn't go through.

Oooh, and isn't the cover for book 5 cool!? ^__^ Weeee! And EVIL teasers can be found on the web! I'd post the address, but no matter how hard I try this stupid document won't LET me.

Geuna~

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Please keep in mind all in formation here is either directly taken form or somehow **_**based**_** upon actual research I have conducted (and what a pain THAT was, oi...). These "creatures" are actually considered "dark creatures" of sorts. Like the use of unicorns, phoenixes, and other mythical creatures in the books by J. K. Rowling, "entities", "spirits", and the like are considered **_**mythical**_** creatures. This entity should be considered a magical creature/beast/being. Or should I say, a "dark" magical creature/beast/being. ^__~**

**A chapter will be posted as the "actual text" from the book Ron read (****The Shaman's Voice****), using exactly the research information I've found as well as what I have adapted. I will not being going in depth with explaining it directly in the story, so I will just give you as much as I can give directly without giving away the plot.**

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE LOST TO THE PLOT!!! I understand lots of things can escape you, they escape me all the time. To help with this, along with the written out version on ****The Shaman's Voice**** I will also have another summary of events from where I left off on the "time-line" to this point in the story. I understood that the timeline helped a lot of people, and a summary will help to get everything else into order for most people.**

**PLEASE RESPOND TO ME ABOUT THESE TOPICS if you can via email, review, or AIM (MidoriGeuna) it is most helpful sometimes.**

**Stay tuned!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	18. Time Line 2

Time Line 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Begin the count down. There are exactly 3 chapters left ("Body Tag," "The Final Game," and "Noble Sacrifices"), plus multiple epilogue which will cover every main and minor character that appeared (Percy, McGonagall, Ollivander, Peter, etc.). 

Then this story is DONE.

This isn't perfect, but it has some key notes, though some more detailed than others. What's been going on since James got to Hogwarts. T__T Hopefully it'll make up for the fact that the last chapter sucked (or at least I think it was).

None of these events take place at the same time, though they do occur one after the other as I write them HERE. In the story I jumped back and forth at times.

At numerous times during these events a dark person is watching, commenting.

Geuna~

****

NOTE!!!:T__T PLEASE keep in mind this is meant to be a key, not give away the plot. And also, as far as grammar is concerned, I really don't feel like bothering with it. If I need to, I'll go back later, but I'm soooo tired…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MAJOR EVENTS:

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday the 2nd: Last event to take place...

1:31 a.m.:

~ James watches from another odd dream about Lily, only to find his son asleep next to him... In the afternoon: 

~ Dumbledore talks to Fudge via the fireplace discussing having Lupin act as a substitute, Fudge reluctantly allow it. Ministry members are to be sent to Hogwarts the following day.

~ Harry wakes up from la la dreamland, asleep in bed with his dad, but it rushed out by Madame Pomfrey.

~ At lunch time, Dumbledore announces Lupin's stay. 

In the evening:

~ Harry, Ron and Hermione go and visit James. 

~ At some point Lucius had been sent notice (from his master) that he should be among the Ministry group to visit Hogwarts the next day. He also sent Draco a owl in forming him of such, telling him to watch himself.

~ Sirius and Lupin have an argument over certain matters concerning themselves, James, Snape, and the concept of a Wizard bond. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday the 3rd:

In the morning:

~ Author and the other Ministry officials are ready to leave for the edge of the Hogwarts barrier via Portkey only to find that someone else left after of them.

~ Lupin is seen going through some of Dorrey's old books, and ends up reading a few things on the "old magic" and Wizard Bonds. Sirius ends up coming into the room, and apologizes, saying that thought he doesn't like Snape, he'll be civil with the man if he has to.

~ James he getting ready to his Ministry interview, when Snape confronts him and they have a sort of verbal duel. In the end, Snape is disturbed by James' behavior, and James rushes from the room. For James, the screaming and chaos in his mind has returned full force.

~ At breakfast, everyone seems to have a copy of or has read the Daily Prophet and knows about most of the events concerning the Dementor attacks, though nothing of James, Sirius, or anyone else.

~ Draco confronts Harry at the Gryffindor table and they nearly get into a fight, Dumbledore manages to break them up before anything bad happens.

In the early afternoon:

~ Harry, Ron, and Hermione have gone to the library to work on their individual projects. Harry on the subject of wands, Hermione on the subject of Latin and the structure of spell casting. Ron, who at first wants to do a project on ghosts and such on the Muggle internet, switches to the subject of ghosts and possession (thanks to Hermione).

~ Harry leaves to take a nap, tired from staying up late, and Hermione leaves to talk to Professor Flitwick. Ron seems to have a new resolve to tell Hermione his feelings, somehow...

~ Hermione walks through the halls to hear someone crying. She goes to discover James there, but then he won't let her leave...

~ The Ministry officials have finally arrived, and Arthur is unpacking in his room. When Dumbledore comes to visit, Arthur asks about Lucius. Dumbledore doesn't know what he's talking about, and Arthur informs him that Lucius was actually added to the list of Ministry officials and had gone ahead of them...

~ Madame Pomfrey has left Snape alone in the Hospital Wing to go look for James, when soon after Lucius Malfoy appears, holding him at wand point.

~ James Potter appears, stopping Lucius from his interrogation, and makes a deal with him...

~ Dumbledore and Arthur arrive just after Lucius leaves.

~ Lucius goes and finds his son, informing him to stay away from the Potters, and to try and not interact with them in any way as much as possible. Draco reluctantly agrees. 

~ At noon, the evidence in the Pensive is proved to be real.

~ Two hours later Snape is released from the infirmary.

In the later evening:

~ James interviews are finally completed.

~ Information is sent directly to the Ministry, and a debate starts which lasts through the week.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday the 5th:

~ The Pranks start.

~ Dumbledore gives Lupin the Marauder's Map.

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday the 6th:

~ Lupin discovers the Marauder's Map has gone missing...

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday the 9th:

~ Sirius Black is official announced as innocent until proven guilty under trial.

~ The existence of James Potter is announced, reporters and such prohibited from bothering the Potter family on Hogwarts grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday the 10th:

~ The stairwell incident.

~ A large black dog is being sited wandering around Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday the 13th:

~ A prank is pulled on Lupin using silver powder.

~~~~~~~~~~

Monday the 18th:

Afternoon:

~ Ron and Harry begin having their own suspicions on the Prankster, and end up sending a note to Sirius regarding the Marauder's Map.

~ During Transfiguration, Sirius manages to get a note to them via his Animagus form, despite a slight interference from McGonagall.

Midnight:

~ Ron and Harry get to the Owlery to meet Sirius, only to find James there as well.

~ Arthur serves as a distraction for Filch and his cat so the others don't get caught.

~ Lupin is checking out the area of the staircase where a prank incident occurred, discovering that the secret passage there HAD been used.

~ A few hours later Fred and George Weasley appear, having followed them, thinking they were the Pranksters..

~ Filch does go up there, but James, Sirius, Harry and Ron all hide under the Invisibility Cloak until Filch leaves.

~ Fred and George discover a tear along the edge of Harry/James' Invisibility Cloak.

~ They depart to there individual rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday the 19th:

Afternoon:

~ James and Sirius do some investigating, looking over evidence that Filch had collected, only to discovers some of it to be missing

Evening:

~ After a long day of early classes, Harry and Ron go to the library to work on their projects, where Harry fall to sleep immediately. 

~ Harry dreams of Voldemort talking to Lucius about being late, and that Snape is what he says. Voldemort suddenly "sees" Harry, and reaches for him.

~ Ron wakes Harry from his dream, and they two head for their dormitories, calling it a day.

~ James and Sirius decide to confront Lupin with their own suspicions, going to his classroom to find classes channeled, with Lupin within grading papers.

~ Lupin admits he's been wondering around the night before, and also knows what James and Sirius had been up to, and gives his side of the story.

~ James and Sirius have a realization with the arrival of new evidence. Now only is the thread that is used for invisibility cloak, but it is dyed and colored like one. It could've ONLY come from _Harry's_ cloak.

~ At the same time Harry and Ron are heading up the moving stairwell, only to run into a solid, invisible form. After wrestling it down, Harry soon reveals it to be Hermione, wearing his now torn cloak. Any attempts to talk to her fail, as she seems to be in the same state of mind James has been days before. Hermione being to drop hints it seems, as to what's wrong with her, telling Ron that he doesn't pay attention to what he reads. Ron then remember something he read in his book, "The Shaman's Voice," and begins to panic, realizing something.

~ Suddenly Hagrid appears, coming back from the Owlery, and sees eventually realizes that something is wrong among the three students, and walks forward toward Hermione to help, no matter how Harry and Ron yell at him to stay away.

~ Just then, the staircase begins to shift away from the landing Hermione and Hagrid are standing on, and as a sort of effort, Ron makes a jump for it, only to… (hahaha!)


	19. Arch Two: Body Tag: Part 1 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

THIS CHAPTER RATED PG-13 FOR MILD AND HEAVY VIOLENCE

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

Secrets are out, enemies revealed, more than one life may be put on the line, nothing is as it seems, and the fate many may lie in the hands of a strange darkness that no one can touch...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Body Tag (Part 1 of 2)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I hate to be blunt, James, but with you there wasn't just a slight slip with reality, you were _insane_. You'd go mad one moment, forget everything the next, and in a day you're right as rain, and I didn't feel anything from you. I didn't get that... _cold_ feeling whenever I would come near you... … Whatever it was wasn't just something common in the least. And I don't think it's as gone as we think, either, whatever it was..."

~ Remus Lupin, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Pranks, Plots and Planning: Part 2, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"RON!"

The redhead had dropped his things on the stairs and jumped from the moving stair, landing just short of the railing, hands clamping onto it, dangling there for a moment before be managed to get his feet onto the landing. His efforts to climb over railing, however, failed, but Hagrid was quick to come to his aid.

Harry was careful to still keep his wand pointed, though he was having trouble, having to discard his own things on the floor and kept one hand on the railing so he didn't fall as the staircase --trembling and rumbling-- moved beneath him.

Hermione had yet to show any reaction at all.

"Ron," Hagrid boomed, "hang on there, I've got ya!" He was carefully picking Ron up from under his arms, ready to lift him, concentrating on that task and nothing else. But Ron wasn't paying any attention to Hagrid, but rather who was standing behind him.

"No, Hagrid, don't let her-"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

It took Harry a moment to believe he had been disarmed, by _Hermione_. He didn't even see her go for her wand, but it was far too late now.

Looking up sharply Harry saw his wand fly through the air in an elegant though sharp arch, go over the railing, falling downwards, while all at the same instant gripping the railing a little tighter as the staircase came to a sudden, jerking halt. Harry heard his wand hit something, clattering onto a surface, and considering the timing, he _knew_ it had have landed just below him. He silently hoped that it wasn't broken or damaged, knowing perfectly well that a wand even slightly damaged was simply no good.

There was too much to take in at the moment. Too much that Harry didn't understand (though oddly enough there a _lot_ that Ron seemed to know). Harry wasn't sure what he was seeing at _all_.

But more importantly, Harry saw that the staircase he was standing on, while still pointed toward a different passage, also connected to a walkway that went along the wall and led back to where Ron, Hermione and Hagrid were.

At almost the very instant that Harry had begun to move (which was at about the same time Hermione had disarmed him) Hermione had also reached out a hand toward Hagrid, grasping at one of the hands that held Ron.

Many things happened then.

Hermione's eyes closed and she fell to the floor like a limp sack.

Hagrid froze, allowing his careful hold on Ron to slip… no, he seemed to let go entirely.

Ron gave a startled yelp as he fell, and this time he totally missed the railing, hands coming down hard on the landing floor with an audible _slap_, stopping his decent as suddenly as it had begun.

"Ron! HAGRID!"

At first is almost occurred to Harry that perhaps he should look for his wand. After all, he couldn't do much to help without it. On the other hand, there was no time for that, it would take too long and he was only feet away from Ron now. He needed to help Ron, _now_!

As soon he came close enough he found himself dropping down on his hands and knees. Grabbing onto Ron's sleeve he held on as tightly as he could, his gaze quickly shifting from the unconscious Hermione to Hagrid, who was starring blankly ahead. "Hagrid, help us!"

It was when Hagrid looked down at Harry that he knew… Whatever had been wrong with Hermione was most _definitely_ wrong with the giant now. It still felt cold… But it wasn't because of Hermione anymore, that much was quite apparent.

Harry gasped in shock when Hagrid suddenly reached down for him, grabbed the back of his robes and lifted him into the air, away from Ron. Having Hagrid so near was making him very chilled and even dizzy. So dizzy that it barely registered that Hagrid was holding him over the railing.

Harry remembering surviving one fall in his life… During his third year, a Quidditch game…

But there was no Dumbledore or magic pillow for him to land on. If by some miracle he did survive the fall, he would be in for a world of pain. Harry thought he remembered seeing a staircase below them, crossing maybe second floors below. But that wouldn't save Harry if he…

Hagrid let go.

Harry heard Ron screaming, but it was barely audible as air rushed past his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for it, for the end, unable to make even a smallest sound as his whole body tensed.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Harry felt himself slow down… He didn't hit the stairs, and standing at the entranceway to the staircase Harry had nearly slammed into was…

"Dad!"

And at the same moment, Harry distinctly heard Lupin yelling something, and Sirius' voice bellowing, "_Stupefy_!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The three of them had decided to go in different directions, James on the first floor, Sirius on the third and Remus on the fourth. But each now faced equally pressing dilemmas.

Remus took in the sight of Hermione, laying unmoving on the floor, and Hagrid turning to walk away down the stairs in Remus' direction (which led up to the fifth floor).

"Hagrid?" He thought he had heard James yelling a moment ago, but he wasn't sure.

Hagrid immediately stopped and looked at him, frowning as Remus brought up his wand. Warning bells were going off in his head and he could feel perspiration begin to form on his forehead. A cold sweat, for Remus was anything but warm.

He had this same reaction before, with James, when…

Remus had to fight to keep his own panic in check, he had a _job_ to do! 'Keep it together, Remus Lupin!'

"Don't move, Hagrid," he called with as much authority as he could muster at the moment, holding his chin a little higher, "I'm warning you!" But Hagrid wasn't listening, and moved as if to keep going.

"_Stupefy_!"

Startled, Remus raised his hands over his head as a spell went flying from… somewhere—he wasn't sure where—hitting Hagrid square in the chest. A moment later (as Hagrid only stumbled back a step, keeping his footing), another spell went flying, crashing though the railing and shattering it to rubble. This once again forced Remus to raise his arms in defense from the flying debris.

Sirius stood on the floor below on the staircase, leaning over the railing as to give himself just the right angle. He then broke into a dead run for the nearest exit, trying to make it to the next floor as quickly as he could. As Sirius ran he shouted, "Dammit, Remus, now is not the time to hesitate! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

'Hesitation… Don't _hesitate_!'

Then an idea struck him.

Remus dashed forward, dodging carefully as Hagrid grabbed for him, but he was determined to stay out of reach, even though the giant seemed abnormally fast. Once behind him, Remus pointed his wand at the small of Hagrid's back, and in the blink of an eye ropes burst out of the tip and began coiling themselves around Hagrid as he struggled to viciously fend the off.

He could see Sirius coming up the staircase, shouting to him while at the same time casting "Stupefy" repeatedly on Hagrid as he thrashed. "Remus! Remus, get Ron!"

'Ron?'

"Professor!" Remus' eyes widened when he followed the strangled cry and finally noticed a pair of hands gripping the stair ledge, figures bloodlessly white; fingers that were slipping rapidly. "I can't hold on!"

Remus did the only thing he could think of and dived for Ron, arms reaching through the stone columns that connected from the steps to the banister, grabbing hold of Ron's wrists just as he slipped. He nearly screamed aloud as Ron jerked to a halt, his arms feeling as though there were nearly ripped from their sockets.

He heard James screaming Harry's name as though in a panic…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hang on," James called. "I've got you!"

Wingardium Leviosa had succeeded to stop his son's decent. But now the boy simply dangled there in the air, upside down with no way of changing his position, and there was only one way to go but up.

So up he went, James doing his best to control the spell—humans were very different from inanimate objects. Of course Harry had just reached up past the third floor, almost reaching to staircase on which Remus and Sirius were, where Ron was dangling helplessly, when another staircase passed under him. Harry disappeared from James line of sight and he lost his concentration. He heard Harry let out a surprised yelp.

James cursed himself. "Harry? Harry, are you alright?!"

"Dad, I'm okay!"

Harry yelped as he fell, feeling oddly like a carpet had just been swept out from under him. But when he fell Harry had somehow managed to get his hand out in front of him to break his fall, though gaining two very nastily bruised knees, his glasses nearly slipping from his face.

"Harry," he heard his father calling frantically, "Harry, are you alright?!"

Harry got to his feet quickly, ignoring the dull pain in his knees, calling back even as the staircase continued to move into place, "Dad, I'm okay!" He looked over the railing to see James running up the nearest stairwell.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Then Harry heard rapid talking just over his head, looking up to see Ron's feet dangling as they passed above him, and Lupin's voice talking quickly.

"Ron, I'm letting go."

"Are you crazy!? Wai-"

"Harry! CATCH HIM!"

A second later Harry noticed his father running toward him in his peripheral vision.

Another second later and Ron was plummeting downwards, screaming at the top of his lungs the whole way down. Harry only had a moment to prepared himself for the impact, opening his arms wide in an attempt to catch his friend, trying to stay under Ron as the staircase moved, wondering who was going to break _his_ fall.

"Harry!" His father arrived just in time for part, if not most, of the impact.

The three of them went down in a tangle of limbs, all three trying to get his footing, Harry trying to reach his wand, which he'd just noticed near the edge of a step not far away from where the three had fallen. They all were panting from physical exertion, James from sprinting up two flights of steps, his inky hair plastered onto his forehead.

"Ron," Harry yelled, helping his father shove Ron off them, gasping at the effort it took to get another breath before yelling again. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Ron looked to Harry as if he had gone daft, eyes wild. "Don't you get it? Harry, they're _possessed_!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius was getting exhausted. He had to charm Hagrid nearly twenty times before he finally stopped moving, laying on his back on the top landing. Remus had helped him at the last minute, and the two now stood of the unconscious half-giant.

"'Bout time," Sirius breathed, eyes shifting to Hermione, who Remus was now checking. The whole time Remus was rotating his arms at the shoulder as though they irritated him.

"Come on," Remus said gently, patting the girl on the cheek. "Hermione, wake up…"

Hermione groaned a little, but didn't open her eyes.

Remus frowned then looked up to Sirius, a little smile reaching his eyes. "I think she'll be all right, but I think she ought to be taken to the Hospital Wing immediately, just in case. But she's just fine." Well, this was good news…

James, Harry and Ron arrived on the scene not long after. Ron and Harry quickly went to Hermione's side, looking panicked, while James stood with his own friends, looking on with a blank face.

"Hermione," Ron called, slapping at Hermione's cheek with one hand and shaking her shoulder with the other, "Hermione, wake up! Open those eyes, Hermione!"

Sirius shook his head, leaning forward to grip the boy tightly by the shoulders and moved pulled him back. "Stop that, Ron. Calm down. She'll be fine…"

"But—"

As Sirius released the redhead, James suggested quietly, "Why don't you and Harry take Hermione to Madame Pomfrey. And Harry?" When addressing Harry now it lacked the usual gentleness they were accustomed to hear. He sounded like… well, a _father_. It was hard to describe… "After that go directly to Dumbledore. Tell him what you can, but get to him, and get him _here_ as soon as you can." To Sirius and Remus he said, "Ron tells me these two were… possessed?"

Ron nodded vigorously. "I read it in this book." He gestured down the stairs, where their school equipment was scattered. "I-I mean I'm doing a project, it's this sprite, and-"

"It went into Hagrid when Hermione touched him," Harry said, cutting in. "Don't touch him! No matter what!"

"We won't," Sirius said. "I think we know better now."

"Of course," James agreed, again with that same low tone. "Now you two go."

Harry starred at James for a moment before looking down toward Hagrid. "Will he be all right…?"

"He'll be fine. Please, go."

James watched after Harry closely as he and his friends left, carrying Hermione between them, only revealing his deep frown to his two friends as he turned back around, gazing down at the unconscious Hagrid. "I don't understand what this is…"

Remus shook his head. "Hagrid is a gentle person, he would never do what he did unless under some influence… nor Hermione… and neither would you, James."

James couldn't suppress a shiver…

"Then this thing was what made James crazy," Sirius questioned, poking the tip of his boot to Hagrid's shoulder before Remus swatted at him and ordered him to stop. "At least there seems to be one of them… whatever it is."

"So," James said slowly, "Hermione was the one the whole time… It used her, and through her knew of the Map…?"

"That sounds about right, doesn't it?"

"I hope we didn't hurt him," Remus said, crouching down by Hagrid head, observing, but not touching, Sirius and James standing opposite him. Remus shivered. "I felt it on him… it's the exact same thing, I'm sure… Do you feel that cold?"

It _was_ cold… It hung in the air. James could actually feel himself breathing it, how it chilled him from the inside out. It seemed to bring back memories… Horrible memories…

_Lily…_

It was then that Hagrid's eyes snapped open, and his hands shot up at either side, the ropes binding him snapping like mere thread. All James remembered was a hand grabbing his ankle, yanking hard, and he found himself falling backward. He couldn't do anything to stop his fall, the banister wasn't within reach.

He felt his skull connect with the stone steps with a heavy _clunk!_ and all was black…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius hadn't been expecting it. One hand grabbed James' ankle, yanking his feet out from under him, sending the man sailing backwards down the stairs with a startled cry, and he landed _hard_.

James didn't get up again.

Hagrid's other hand had grabbed Remus' wrist, consuming his wand-hand and forearm in one hard, crushing grip. Remus looked like he was trying very hard not to scream in pain, his face screwed up with effort, eyes wide with shock.

Of course Sirius would've reacted if he could, but it happened too quickly. Too quickly. Hagrid, despite his size, was already on his feet, even as Sirius raised his wand to try a spell he knew would have no effect whatsoever. But the hand that had grabbed James' leg now grabbed him at the neck, covering half his face. He felt his feet leave the ground.

But it wasn't this that was so terrible. It was the feeling, the cold. The instant Hagrid touched him, Sirius felt his body go rigid, he could hardly find himself struggling as he felt so… numb…

Memories of a horrible place…

Screams of agony and torture rang so clearly in his ears it took a great mental effort to push it away. What was happening to him?

But he could still hear Remus, whom Hagrid still held captive. Sirius could still see him with blurring eyes. "_Hagrid_," Remus screamed. "Hagrid, _please_, put him down! Hagri-aah!" Remus' knees were buckling out from under him, his free hand still pushing against Hagrid's in a vain effort to free himself.

Sirius couldn't _breath_. But oddly enough that wasn't what he was worried about most of all in this situation.

He didn't like the way Hagrid was looking at Remus, so closely, as though examining him.

He didn't like the way the hard stone floor felt under him as he suddenly fell. Air filling his lungs in large gulps, only to be forced out again when he landed on his back, making his cough and gasp in effort of breath normally. But the cold, numbing feeling was gone almost instantly, though it still hung in the air around him, it was _gone_. The visions here gone as well. That was all that mattered…

To Sirius' surprise Hagrid's massive form landed right next to him. The half-giant slumped to his side with a moaned, "Ooooh," and this time was most definitely unconscious. At first Sirius didn't understand what had happened, what could have caused this, though maybe someone had come by and cast some sort of spell without him hearing it.

Sirius knew he was dead wrong when he saw Remus, standing, clutching his arm to himself, his eyes shifting rapidly from side before settling on Sirius, his breath coming out in hyperventilating gasps.

"…. Oh Merlin," Sirius choked, finding it difficult to speak at first, like his windpipe had been bruised. "Remus, is it…?"

"Stay away from me," Remus hissed sharply, breaths coming out even faster. Any faster and the werewolf was sure to faint. "Stay away from me, don't touch me." He walked backward until his back hit the wall, then he slide down to the floor, eyes starring at nothing, his face growing paler by the second.

Sirius gulped, frightened, but not for himself. This thing… This thing was hopping bodies, and from what Sirius was seeing it didn't _know_ unconsciousness. Hagrid was knocked out, but this _thing_ had been waiting for them the whole time!?

Remus was huddling again the wall, looking like a frightened, caged animal, hands feeling along the wall, fingers curling and scratching at the stone as if looking for a secret knot or lever that would give him escape…

Sirius hated seeing Remus like this. Remus wasn't some creature or scared animal, he was a human being… "Moony, I have to help you…"

"I'm a monster," Remus whispered, raising his hands and clutching his head, fingers hooked like claws. His eyes were wide as he rocked back and forth. "I'm a _monster_, I can feel it, I know it!" He took in a sharp, hissing breath as he saw Sirius advance closer. "_Don't touch me_!!!"

At hearing Remus' voice Sirius jumped in surprise.

It didn't sound human anymore…

"Moony… Moony, I don't know what this thing is… But I can still hear you." Yes, it was still Remus… With Hagrid, he'd been a zombie, but _this_ was his Remus! "I don't know what it's doing, but I can-"

"Too many," Remus whimpered, and he squeezed his eyes shut, sending two tracks of tears sliding down the now alabaster flesh of his cheeks. "Too many… There are two of them, Padfoot, two of them…"

"Two of them…?"

"One of them wants you to be afraid… You aren't running, though… The other… it wants to tear you… It wants to kill… Rip you…" His eyes began to glaze over, head tilting upwards…

One wants… oh no…

"That thing… woke **it** up, didn't it, Moony?"

It woke up the wolf…

Sirius couldn't help it, but he had his wand ready, as little use as it would be against either the _thing_ or the wolf, it gave him that little confidence needed to press on. "You have to control it, Moony. There's no moon, you're a human, _you're_ in control, not it."

A guttural growl suddenly arose from the back of Remus' throat, and steady yellow-tinted eyes found themselves focused on Sirius' black ones. Sirius knew that it had noticed his wand, immediately labeling Sirius as a threat. "Why aren't you afraid of me," it snarled, and fur seemed to appear on the tops of his hands. His fingernails were longer, and Sirius stumbled back out of reach as Remus --or the thing inside Remus-- clawed at him, shrieking, "_Fear me, damn you_!"

Sirius wasn't sure who was talking here, the creature, or the wolf, but either way, he had to try to speak to Remus… "I'm not afraid of you, Moony," Sirius yelled back, keeping eye-contact, no matter how much he wanted to look away. "I don't fear _you_, but I'm afraid of what's inside you, and I'll be damned if I let it do this to you!"

Its eyes narrowed. "Lupin wants you to kill him before he kills you…" A crooked, almost unbalanced grin spread over his face. "He _will_ kill you…" He took as step toward Sirius, though a bit unsteady, and in return Sirius took a step back.

"_Listen _to yourself! This isn't you!! The Remus Lupin I know doesn't hate himself!"

Remus chuckled, standing with his back hunched, as though ready to attack. Sirius followed in suit, ready to defend himself physically if he had to. "How little you know, Black," it hissed, flashing a feral grin, bearing Remus' white teeth. "I can still 'turn' you like this. I'm not a wolf, but I can. Lupin would surely hate himself then, wouldn't he?" He sneered, but for some reason Sirius could see Remus' eyes water... "You're a fool not to be afraid, even Lupin is afraid. All the hideous things his other side will do to you…" So this _was_ the creature…? "Tear you and rip you and claw out your heart…"

Remus' face flinched, another tear fell.

"And he knows he wants to, too, he knows it's in his nature. He knows he's too weak to fight it forever."

"Wrong…"

A cough sounded from the stairwell, then a groan.

"Moony…" James was slowly rising, trying to get himself upright. His voice revealed that he was greatly in need of some sleep. "Shut-up, you idiot… and don't tell yourself things that aren't true…"

"SHUT-UP," Remus screamed, grabbing his head again and curling his fingers in a way that was obviously hurting him, a red spot appearing along his hairline. "STOP IT!! You're confusing me!"

"Fight them, Moony," Sirius yelled, getting closer, and somehow hoping that his presence might help. "Fight them both!"

"STOP TALKING!!!" And then with a howl of rage that was both human and animal, Remus lunged forward. Sirius only had a split second to transform before Remus was upon him, sinking his nails into the dog's back, attempting to use his own body weight to throw Sirius off.

Sirius let out a yelp of pain, but managed to jump up, to tackle Remus to the ground as he wreathed and howled. As soon they made contact Sirius felt the cold again, the same cold as when Hagrid had grabbed him. But he fought it this time. Remus was stronger now, stronger than he should be, but Sirius wouldn't give up. There was too much at stake, '_fight_ _it_, Remus_, fight_!'

But the wolf, it seemed, was in control, and as its yellow, shining eyes focused on Sirius, it faltered. It sniffed… The wolf couldn't remember him, could it? For a moment, Sirius paused as Remus ceased to fight him. They stared at each other…

Sirius let out a howling cry as Remus' hand came down on him once more without warning, on his face, across his right eye, claws wracking the fur there and breaking the skin. He knew that even if he was human, being clawed by a werewolf would do nothing to him, that he could only be turned if Remus bit him as a human.

But DAMN, it _hurt_!

For a moment, Sirius couldn't take it. The cold, the memories, _and _the pain were too much to take at once, and in that moment of pause Remus had grabbed his neck and began applying enough pressure that his spine was sure to snap like a twig!

"_Dissendium!_"

Sirius and Remus were flung away from each other instantaneously. Sirius realized that James had his wand pointed at the two of them, looking rather surprised.

And in that moment Remus fled, disappearing into the darkness to who knows where.

Sirius tried to pick himself up to pursue but collapsed to the floor after taking a few steps, feeling a wave of dizziness hitting him. He was exhausted and his back and face ached with a sharp, jagged sort of pain that could only come from being stabbed or clawed. He felt his body change back to a human, so maybe it would lessen the pain, make him feel more comfortable. But it didn't help. Sirius lay there with his eyes closed.

"Sirius!? Sirius! Oh Merlin." There was another cough, and in a few moments Sirius felt James' hands on his back, gingerly applying pressure before grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. "_Say something_, Padfoot, come on! Don't give me that! Don't you leave me, too!"

Sirius groaned, "I'm alive, _stop_ that…"He gave James a quick once over with his left eye, as the other seemed to be blinded from his own blood. It pained him too much to keep it open in the first place, so he settled for only using his good eye. James seemed fine… Other than that wild, frantic look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he breathed, relieved, closing his own eyes for a moment. "I hit my head so hard I feel sick… Good thing my skull is so thick, huh…?"

Sirius couldn't find it in himself to crack a smile at this sort of humor… Actually, it sounded more like sarcasm. He never heard James sound so bitter…

James shook his head, taking another deep breath that came out shakily. This alone made James look uncomfortable as he tried to grasp what was happening like Sirius already had. "I didn't think that spell would work… Merlin, Sirius, we've got to find him, before he runs into someone… Or does anything to himself." Sirius watched James drag himself to his feet with a bit of effort, then extended a hand toward Sirius. "Can you stand?"

He tried to offer a wolfish grin, taking the proffered hand and got to his feet with as much grace as a flobberworm. "I'm not dead yet," he said. Sirius raised a hand to his face, trying to wipe blood from his vision, though it caused the eye to sting viciously. Sirius realized that perhaps Remus has blinded him…

"What happened here?"

Sirius and James looked up to see Dumbledore and Snape approaching, Harry in tow. Snape's night-black robes bellowed around him while Dumbledore's flowed behind him modestly.

Harry's eyes were as wide as his glasses when to saw Sirius and his father, eyes quickly scanning around something (or someone) but didn't find it.

Snape, it would seem, did the same, showing that dark scowl that was ever so characteristic of him. Worst of all, he looked to James and Sirius (especially Sirius) with an air of accusation. Dumbledore wasn't able to see any of this, however (though Sirius was sure Dumbledore was more than aware of it), as he was on his knees, carefully worrying over Hagrid, his expression giving away none of his thoughts.

Sirius, refusing to look Snape in the eye, unwilling to give the bastard the satisfaction, instead looked directly to the Headmaster, who was now looking toward _them_ with expectantly, in need of an answer, an explanation. What as he supposed to say?

"Albus, sir, we have a situation…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Got to rip, got to tear, got to bite…_

Must stay claim, must stay in control—

_Finding me, hunting me, they're all after me. Must escape, must escape…_

No control, can't-stop… Just…. _Stop_…

_Someone's coming! Must kill-kill-kill…_

Please no…. NO!

_Ah… fresh meat…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dissendium: A spell Harry uses in PoA though for a slightly different reason. Means to " sever or divide," or more literally, "part/separate here, now!" Harry used it to open the trapdoor (the one that led to Hogsmeade of course) in the statue witch's hump after tapping it with his wand. 0_o

Next chapter/chapters to come: "Body Tag: Part 2 of 2", then "The Final Game" and "Noble Sacrifices"

(Nervous) Like? Don't like? Wanna kill me?

SADLY, to my great annoyance, this chapter was _meant_ to continue. Due to computer error, the WHOLE story after this point was totally deleted. Due to confused, all FIVE of my back-up copies were also deleted. Though this nearly made we sob at first (assuming sobbing is different from crying, and I DID cry) this actually give me the chance to make this chapter BETTER! ^__^

If I get fair reviews, the next part WILL be posted either Wednesday or Friday morning. This isn't to force anyone! I just have a thing about posting on mornings Friday-Sunday. But I understand that cliffies are a pain (especially with me) and if I know enough people really want this out FAST, I can get it out a few days sooner.

Also keep in mind that BEFORE I post the next part I will first post "The Shaman's Voice" with the text that Ron read. The real text is actually an interesting read, but I had to give a basic summary of the information I read. It took me nearly an hour to read all of it in the first place…

Again, those who want on the CC MAILING LIST, please write in a review or email me. Thank you.

REVIEW PLEASE! ^__~

Geuna~


	20. Arch Two: Body Tag: Part 2 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well, I certainly did get this out faster than last time you have to admit. Less than a week this time! The test for "The Shaman's Voice" will be out soon, sometime within the next week, but please keep in mind this I have finals, and my WHOLE weekend from Friday to Sunday is jam packed from morning to night (literally) and I doubt I will have time to write much.

Hope you like, so READ and REVIEW!!!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

This Chapter Rated: PG-13 for cursing and some blood.

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Body Tag (Part 2 of 2)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was cold… It hung in the air. James could actually feel himself breathing it, how it chilled him from the inside out. It seemed to bring back memories… Horrible memories…

_Lily…_

~ James Potter, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Body Tag: Part 1, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"There are two of them, two of them…"

"One of them wants you to be afraid… You aren't running, though… The other… it wants to tear you… It wants to kill… Rip you

~ Remus Lupin to Sirius Black, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Body Tag: Part 1, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day _had_ been going splendidly. The Prankster hadn't struck that day, and Dumbledore should've been able to relax, but that wasn't possible without some measure of suspicion and dread.

But he was just a silly old man, what did he know?

Snape had come to discuss how the reconstruction of the dungeons were going (how boring…) and that he needed to send out right away for a few ingredient he would need later in the semester. Dumbledore, however, was too interested in the Muggle candies he had acquired; "sour patch kids." They were some kind of gummy candies shaped like little Mandrakes (or at least he thought they looked like Mandrakes) covered with a sour-tasting sugar.

It wasn't long after Snape has disdainfully spat out the candy Dumbledore had given him into a trash bin (he never did have a sweet tooth, the poor soul) and was profusely apologizing when Harry burst into the room. It was a wonder how the boy could figure out his passwords…

Though on more important matters, it was clear by the expression on the boy's face that the situation was dire.

Without hesitation Dumbledore swept out of the room, heading toward the staircases, Harry explaining what he could on the way, though with much difficulty (for an old man he was very quick), and Snape followed along with him.

From what he heard, Dumbledore knew that his suspicions were true.

Upon arriving he quickly checked over Hagrid, relieved to find he was alright, then looked to Sirius for explanation.

"Albus, sir, we have a situation…"

They had to find Lupin.

Dumbledore then ordered the four of them split up, and had Harry go send for and assist Madame Pomfrey in picking up Hagrid and taking him to the infirmary for treatment.

Heading in different directions, Snape and James headed upwards while Dumbledore and Sirius head for the floors below. Sirius gave no arguments over these pairings, and for once kept silent. He probably knew perfectly well that an argument was the last thing the situation needed.

He knew they may already be too late.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Got to rip, got to tear, got to bite…_

_Finding me, hunting me, they're all after me. Must escape, must escape…_

_Someone coming! Must kill-kill-kill…_

_Ah… fresh meat…_

They didn't have the chance to scream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius and Dumbledore cautiously walked along the halls of Hogwarts, now and then running into a student. Many of them who saw Sirius in his dog form hurried by quickly while one boy had done a double take when seeing Sirius in his human form. He shook it off, though, perhaps thinking it was a trick of the lighting. There was no way Sirius Black was in Hogwarts! Walking with Dumbledore, no less!

They had all but given up on tracking Remus by scent alone. It led them in circles. And this most definitely wasn't due to bad luck.

"Animal instinct," Dumbledore had said.

Now they moved in silence. Obviously it was better not to make much noise, as that might give them a sort of advantage… Of course, despite this logic, Sirius felt he had to say something.

"This is my fault…"

Dumbledore did so much as glance at him, speaking in an emotionless tone, "Not now, Sirius."

"I'm a hypocrite," Sirius continued, inwardly cursing himself. "I told Remus not to hesitate, even when it came to attacking Hagrid. But I didn't follow my own advice. Now he could attack any number of innocent people and he would never—"

"_Sirius_, now is not the time." Then in a softer tone he added, "Of course it's not your fault. It's my fault for not noticing this thing. When the signs were so obvious, I don't see how I missed it. And I am sure James is feeling just as guilty, as it was he who brought this to Hogwarts."

Sirius' response was suddenly halted when they both heard a noise from around the next corner… No, it wasn't that sound of footsteps, but rather something dragging along the floor, perhaps scraping along the walls…

Then it stopped.

Sirius and Dumbledore already had their wands raised, and rather than waiting for it, whatever it was, to come to them, they advanced ahead.

"Show yourself!" Dumbledore called in a commanding tone, just as he and Sirius turned the corner together, looking down the darker hall.

There a hunched figure stood, their right hand gripping the wall. The sound had been that of shoes shuffling along the course stone floor.

"Remus…"

Remus' head looked up sluggishly, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. His robes were torn in various places, blood seeping slowly from what looked to be claw marks all along his arms, torso, left cheek and forehead.

Sirius knew these wounds were self-inflicted.

"Sirius… Albus… You…" His voice faltered and suddenly his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull and he tilted to the side.

Throwing caution to the wind Sirius dashed forward. Sirius hand was the only thing that stopped Remus' head from colliding with stone. Dumbledore was there it seemed the whole time, though Sirius didn't see him move, and was carefully helping Remus slide down the wall, trying not to hurt him anymore than he already was, his old, bony hands gripping fast the werewolf's quivering shoulders.

"Don't," he said, tiredly, though still with a bit of strength left, "don't touch me right now, please, sir." He didn't try pushing them away, this was a simply request that he obviously hoped they would accept.

Dumbledore respectfully removed his hands from Remus' person, nodding, "Of course, but you will have to be cared for soon, understand."

Sirius reluctantly released Remus' head as well, gently setting it upon the wall, careful not to damage him anymore than he already was. He hadn't dealt with this sort of situation in years. How long had it been since he'd last seen the damage the wolf could inflict on his friend…

"Sirius, please be so gracious as to assist our friend to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey can see to him." And Dumbledore stood, lifting Remus to his feet with strength that seem unnatural for a man his age.

Sirius quickly took over, looping one of Remus' arms around his neck, grunting in the effort to hold the other man's weight. "What are you going to do, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, shaking his head. "I shall continue my search without you." He then reached into his robes and took out what looked to be a book. He handed it to Sirius, saying, "I picked this up off the stairs." 'when did he do that?' "Return it to Mr. Ron Weasley, we'll all need it eventually."

The cover read, "_A Shaman's Voice_."

Sirius, knowing better than to question Dumbledore's logic, slipped it into the folds of his robes with a free hand before readjusting his grip on Remus, who seemed to have blacked out. "But sir, it's too dangerous for—"

"Whoever this creature is possessing at this moment surely isn't strong enough to get away if I tie them up. And have no fear," his eyes twinkled, "I'm not as feeble as I look, dear boy. Help your friend." With his robes flowing ever so slightly as we turned, he walked on, swiftly disappearing from view…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Faster, Potter, I don't have the time for you to lag behind!"

James rolled his eyes. "I'm looking, Snape, we are here to _find_ someone, not to run a marathon!" Walking that fast was making his bloody flow faster and made the outrageously large lump on his the back of his skull throb. His body was just a center of punishment, now wasn't it?

Snape halted and spun on a heel, glaring daggers. "Now I know where that blasted boy of yours gets it from…"

Oh, that was crossing the line. "Don't you dare talk about my son, Snape. He's done nothing to you."

"Hardly so," Snape muttered sardonically. "I've wasted years protecting that boy, and for what?"

James of course had no idea of what Snape was talking about, but it had to be a lie. Why in his right mind would he ever protect Harry?

Snape sneered, almost as if reading James' mind. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Oh, he's just like _you_, Potter. That same reckless disrespect of authority—"

"You with that same lack of adventure," James cut on matter-of-factually without even looking at the other man. "Or humor."

"Don't be childish," Snape said, disgusted. "You would think after all that's happened you would have matured, but of course that's asking too much of you."

"You lying, big-nosed arse–"

"And just look what you've done now," Snape bellowed, picking up his pace is if to leave James behind but with no success as the other dark haired man made sure to follow close behind. "You've brought something to Hogwarts, this is _your_ fault!"

"I know_ that_!"

"But you most certainly don't seem to care how many people you kill because of your own carelessness!"

James brought both of them to a halt by stopping and grabbing Snape's shoulders, wheeling him around so he could grab the front of his robes. "_Never_ say that," he hissed. "_Never_. My wife _died_, you bastard! My _wife_!" James was seething, feeling so _angry_. He remember feeling this angry toward Snape before, but he could hardly remember when. How could Snape be so cold!? "But that makes you happy, doesn't it, Snape? Are you satisfied that she's dead?! She's just another _thing_ to you, isn't she!? Something you can taunt me with!"

Snape, who's face had remained placid this whole time when dark. He pushed James away roughly, purposefully looking him straight in the eye as if daring him to look away. "Don't twist my words, _Potter_."

"Then tell me what you are saying, _Snape_!"

"I wouldn't wish death on anyone unless they _deserved_ it, Potter." His voice was like a low growl. "Your wife didn't deserve it, and neither does your idiot son, or half of the people living here." A pause… "Now either we can stay here and argue and we can make sure that no one else dies. Under the influence or something else or _not_, you do realize that if Lupin is caught with a student's bloody corpse between his jaws he _will _shipped off to Azkaban for life."

James stopped, blinking. He…

"I am sorry for your wife," Snape sniffed disdainfully, nose in the air. Somehow James expected him to say more, but he didn't…

After about a minute of walking in silence, Snape did speak…

"Of course," Snape went on, "death is too simple. Torture is a finer solution, as death is too quick."

Now James couldn't tell if Snape was just a sadistic bastard or if he was trying to cover up that fact that he didn't necessarily have a black soul.

James thought he would say something, a joke, cheerfully egg the other man on like in the old days. He'd honestly never had a calm, seriously, and civil conversation with Snape before, and the thought of starting now was somehow unnerving. But he never had a chance when Snape stopped in his tracks.

"Look," he hissed.

Ahead of them was the Gryffindor porthole, the portrait half open.

There was a body laying on the floor. James could see the legs laying across the threshold.

His heart immediately began to race, and all at once both felt the urge to run away or run to the figure, to see if he could help them. Of course it was a Gryffindors' duty to proceed...

Oddly enough in his moment of hesitation Snape had strode on ahead of him, taking the lead. James followed hurriedly just short of Snape's billowing robes, noticing as they came closer that the Fat Lady didn't appear to be there, the portrait empty. When they reached the porthole Snape took no notice of the body, instead shoving the porthole open and stalking inward, ward raised.

James himself would have taken the time to check the body (which so happened to be a young girl with flaming red hair, whom James didn't recognize), but the common room caught his eyes.

There were probably eight bodies laying across the floor.

"Oh Merlin, Moony, what have you done...?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sirius..."

"Don't talk right now, Moony." Sirius was literally dragging the other man's weight as they reached the Hospital Wing. Remus had lost all his strength, but still, he persisted.

"I wouldn't let it kill them…" Remus smiled, a real smile, and that was odd considering his condition, and the bloody trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't let it bite them, I wouldn't… I can remember it… But then… Neville …"

Sirius tensed. "Who?

"You have to know, have to help them…"

"Help who? _Moony_!"

Remus' eyes had slipped shut just as Madame Pomfrey dashed from Hermione's bedside to assist…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Lupin didn't do this."

James blinked then starred at Snape, who was pointing his wand to the floor, going from person to person. Finally he stopped and actually kneeled next to one, and James followed in suit. There was no creature here, James could tell that was what Snape was checking for. It made him wonder... How did Snape know how to tell in the first place? Had be been so aware of it all this time?

"They've all been knocked out," Snape explained, gesturing toward one body then the next. "Lupin wasn't the one that attacked them."

"Then it must've switched again."

"Indeed."

James recognized George Weasley laying prone against the wall toward the opposite side of the room. He could tell of course because of the knitted sweater he wore had the letter "G" on the front.

George, unlike the others lying around the room, was armed, a wand in his hand. James quickly checked for a pulse, and was more than relieved to find it beating steadily. But oddly enough another wand lay next to him. Now, whose would that be? "Snape, do all these children have there wands?" James didn't look but could feel Snape's eyes on him before he answered,

"As near as I can tell, though I'm hardly search them. They must be taken to the Hospital Wing at once."

But James was busy examining the wand in his hand and one in the unconscious Weasley's. It was nearly identical to George's... It could easily be Fred's, of course, but…

"Fred."

"What?"

"Fred, Fred Weasley."

"What of him."

"He's not here..."

They would discover later Fred Weasley had all but disappeared, and was nowhere to be found at Hogwarts, or the grounds surrounding it...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in... The Final Game

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dissendium: A spell Harry uses in PoA though for a slightly different reason. Means to " sever or divide," or more literally, "part/separate here, now!" Harry used it to open the trapdoor (the one that led to Hogsmeade of course) in the statue witch's hump after tapping it with his wand. 0_o

Next chapter/chapters to come:

Secrets are out, enemies revealed, more than one life may be put on the line, nothing is as it seems, and the fate many may lie in the hands of a strange darkness that no one can touch...

But is it the Weasley twins who suffer worst of all...?

Okay, that totally sucked, didn't it? But I got a really good response and I said I would have this out! (pulls at hair) I'm sorry!

Geuna~


	21. The Shaman's Voice The Origins of the D...

The Shaman's Voice:

**~ The Origins of the Dementors ~**

_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_

**KEEP IN MIND, THESE EXPLAINATION ****DOES NOT**** COME IN DIRECTLY IN THE STORY!!! There is too much information here to actually put in. At the start of this next chapter, everyone involved with the story will have read this text.**

**You don't NEED to read this, but, hell, let's have it for kicks, yes?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disclaimer: The entities I call "Lamina", "Umbra" and "Plasma" are **not** my own. These are supposedly "real" magical creatures.

The title, "The Shaman's Voice," is not my own.

Other information or "entities" (Mens Hirudo) other than these are based upon the previous three (Lamina, Umbra, Plasma).

Any relation these entities have to creatures/characters made by J. K. Rowling are also made up, purely coincidence, and actually just popped into my head a minute ago, heeh.

I suggest really reading this if I were you. The start of the next chapter has to do with the character discussing the text before taking a course of action. Heck, you might just find it interesting!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"My friends," Dumbledore said quietly, "I think Ron has brought something very important to light. And as you can see from this text, perhaps it is far more dire than any of us could expect."

"What do you mean, Albus?"

"Simply read, Sirius. Read."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Book: "The Shaman's Voice"

Author: Various

_Basic introduction:_

_"Four different types of entities have been encountered by Wizard and Muggle, that adversely affect overall health: Two of these classes--darkness and entities--have similarities._

_"The __**Darkness**__ class (__**"Dementors"**__) are cunning, their own consciousness, and volition with the intent to cause pain, anger, violence, fear and suffering from that which it feeds on_.

"_In contrast, __**entities**__ are "human thought forms" that have no volition._ _Entities, not to be entirely confused with ghosts, are the residual energetic vibration of strong negative emotion and thought that are fed by the sympathetic emoting of those who come into contact with it. Entities have no consciousness and simply dissipate when not fed with the need negative energies."_

_Entities:_

_"The first type of entity (a.k.a. "__**Lamina**_**"**_**, **__or "phantom" entities) is the most common, and in fact an everyday occurrence for Wizard and Muggle alike. It is a very simple matter that the entity is attracted to the negative emotions and thoughts of a single person, and this entity will therefor attach itself to that individual. An Lamina cannot been seen, smelt, heard or touched as they have no physical form, and may only be detected by those who are aware of their very existence or a practiced psychic. However, the Lamina may also effect those people around the victim."_

**Example**: A person who is in a intensely foul mood walks into a room full of happy cheerful people, those around them become sober, and the cheerfulness in the room suddenly lowers due to the person's attitude.

_"This is an example of an entities affect on surrounding people. This form of entity, however (since they have no consciousness) will simply dissipate when not fed. These entities appear and disappear throughout daily life._

_"The second type of entity (a.k.a. __**"Umbra"**__or "shadow" entities) are slightly more "active" in the sense that it is directly attracted to those emitting very negative emotions or __thoughts__._

_"When an individual decides to prolong their own feelings of doubt, sadness, or other negative emotions they consequently attract entities, which feed upon this._

**Example****:** When an individual wishes so "stay sad" or "stay angry" about something or someone, this intensifies their negative emotions, making them a haven for hungry entities. The more entities attached, the more depressed the individual will become.

_These "Umbra" entities, unlike the "Lamina" entities, actually __intensify the victim's negative emotions by manipulating them__ and feeding off them directly, __causing the individual to become weak -- physically and mentally--, moody, and usually very drowsy in appearance__. Because of this, the "Lamina" entities are also different in which they __do not simply "disappear" when not fed__, for they do not allow the individual to fully escape their dark feelings._

_"The only known way to rid oneself on this type of entity is to simply be aware of its presence, and it will no long have a hold. This is often a difficult task, for it is hard to tell if the cause of the individuals emotional distress is a result of an entity for normal everyday stress. Muggles suffer from this far more than Wizards._

_"To remain hidden, the entity may also __emit a sort of false sense of sympathy__, prolonging their lingering and compounding their already strong hold on the victim. Once the victim realizes the entity's presence, they will know not to allow themselves to wallow in their sorrow, empowering positive emotions that will rid them of the entities._

_"The third type of entity (a.k.a. __**"Plasma"**__, or "ghost"/"ghost-like" entities) results from people, or the most common ghost, and therefor (usually) have a defined consciousness and personality, which hardly fits into the class. This can lead them to possibly be malicious, helpful or even innocuous, and will often attempt to "take over" a living or even dying body. But __regardless of the intent of the entity, human bodies are meant for a single occupancy and prolonged attachment tends to lead to pathology__. __Victims often complain of hearing voices in their heads._

_"These incidents are very rare in occurrence, however, as most of these have to do unregistered ghosts (those of which cannot be seen) who are attempting to make contact with the living. The Ministry of Magic rarely allows such a thing to take place, but those few that do manage to sneak by are immediately exorcised and reassigned to a more suitable location._

_"The fourth, final, type (and the one to be considered 'dangerous'), __is highly uncommon__, and in many cases a __supposed myth__. This form of entity (a.k.a. __**Mens Hirudo**_**, **_or "Mind Leech") is practically a mystery, and a highly controversial subject among many Wizard and Witches in the field of magical creatures and exorcism._

_Speculated information on the Mens Hirudo:_

_"Supposedly these entities, like the other three types (See __**"Lamina", "Umbra" **__and __**"Plasma"**__above) behave in the same way::_

Physical symptoms ("Umbra")

Effects or those surrounding people ("Lamina")

'Sympathy' defense ("Umbra")

Possible pathology ("Plasma")

_The Mens Hirudo is the evolution of the "Umbra" itself. Why the "Umbra" would manifest in such a drastic way as a "Mens Hirudo" is still to be determined (__possible connection to the __**"Dementor"**__**, **__see page 103, or later in this text)._

**A case study conducted by Samus S. Bolock, Class A witch of the International Researchers' Guild in Scotland. Researcher on Dementor psychology, pathology and ethology.**

**Note: All information and possible conclusions to be considered hypothetical in nature.**

"To whoever may be reading this document, I find it understandable that you might want further clarification as to the exact location and whereabouts of the patent in question. I have been asked to disclose such facts by contract with the said persons."

_S. S. Bolock~_

I can't say I had intended to look into the matter, for the fact is that I rarely research into anything that isn't obviously related to the Dementors. Call it a whim, I suppose. But things didn't turn out as I had expected.

I had begun my research on a case not far from an old mining district in Ireland, where metals commonly used to make specialty cauldrons for various specified magical spells. A relatively small and scarce wizarding community, the only available shops I have found are of the Muggle sort a few miles east, and a few magic shops hidden here and there, most of which are hardly capable to compensate for my needs. Despite this, I find the environment safe for research, as Muggles don't come near the town, for I would surely be sacked it by some chance I allowed Dementors be come in contract with non-magic folk. This is mostly due to the magical charms placed along it's borders, the valleys, and mines known for the "black creatures" [Dementors] that come out at night from the depths of the mines (to feed, I wager). This problem is being dealt with still, so I am told, and though mental health is an exception, a Dementor has yet to claim a life in the past three years. I think the reasoning behind this is that I've found only a few living there. Only in groups are Dementors able to subdue a number of people who are more than likely prepared for them, as most miners are Patronus charm (some or simply incapable of casting the spell). Only while alone is a person in danger, which is very rare here. Miners always work in groups in this area, safety in numbers.

This case was reported some weeks ago before I arrived, where an **Umbra** which had entered the body of a young mine worker, a rookie (I shall not disclose his name, I have been kindly asked to secure his privacy in this matter, though I will refer to him as Adam). I had no interest in looking into the incident, but since I was in the area I found I couldn't simply turn down the family, their offer of payment was very generous.

However, from my own observations and knowledge of these creatures, I am almost positive that this case is completely different from the norm (by a wizard/witch's standards). Most assuredly, this _is_ an **Mens Hirudo**, no matter what my colleges may tell me otherwise. This is what truly sparked my interest, so to say.

A few days before family and friends began to suspect anything, I am told that there was a slight incident with the Dementors wandering the mines. Though Adam was not killed, it seems he was mentally traumatized by the event.

This is what I have been able to tell from what I have observed:

**Scenario One**: Voices

The "Mens Hirudo" entity, as I have found, works much like a Dementor. The said victim seemed to re-experience a particular incident for his childhood, which his family made clear to me. However, not only has Adam been having vivid flashbacks of his own past, but had also complained of hearing voices (4).

Like a "Plasma" entity where a victim hears voices, a "Mens Hirudo" is likely to hear voices in a similar fashion, though in more of a suggestive manner. For instance, Adam informed me that these voices were giving him suggestions or courses of action, some of which he did in fact obey, no matter how many times he was told not to listen by others, including his family. These voice acted like subliminal messaging, or even worse, the **Imperius Curse** (see page 283, Chapter 3: "Unforgivable Curses"). He didn't seem to have control over himself, which made him all the more difficult to work with.

In other cases, these voices seemed to frighten Adam, causing him to go into hysterics, which would be seen as common schizophrenia/insanity to the common Muggle. As a defense for this, however, the entity had an amazing ability to retreat into the victim's subconscious, feeding the individual calming thoughts, emotions, and even memories (1) that seemed to 'sedate' him until the coast is clear.

This, however, only lasted for he first week, when we found that Adam had disappeared from his room and home altogether. He was found in the neighborhood, during the night, wandering. Upon finding him, however, he looked dazed, and claimed he had no memory of ever walking out there, and that he only wished to go back to bed and sleep. This sort of act began repeating constantly as time went on, and again, the same lapse of memory, which I like to refer to as "black outs." In other instances, however, I found him violent, angry, and very aware of his surrounds while practicing acts of vandalism on other houses, though suddenly he would become dazed again and forget it all. Most of these actions were outbursts over small matters, which he would unnecessarily take offense to, and would result in rash, violent actions and words.

**Conclusion**:

Like a "Plasma" entity where a victim hears voices, a "Mens Hirudo" is likely to hear voices in a similar fashion, though in more of a suggestive manner. For instance, the victim is given suggestions or courses of action that the individual will usually unwittingly obey, like subliminal messages or the Imperius Curse.

**Scenario Two**: Self-Control

This creature is far more 'controlling' than the other types of entities, which leads me to believe that perhaps the "Mens Hirudo" have a conscious or personality of their own, somehow based upon the host or hosts it has occupied. However, since this "personality" is developed on its own, based upon the individuals negative emotions and thoughts alone, so it is often malicious and even dangerous.

During a round of questioning, Adam became very ill tempered, and I saw a noticeable shift in his behavior and even his facial expression. To my own surprise, however, he attacked me, with the obvious intent of seriously harming me, perhaps even with the intent of finding pleasure in that.

While it also feeds a similar sense of false sympathy like the "Umbra", the "Mens Hirudo" may actually induce the individual to take action **against** what they feel is most troubling them. I, for example, became an annoyance, and in turn a threat to in the entity. Adam later informed me, however, that he felt in control, was doing the right thing. This false sense of control --while giving the victim an inflated sense of self-control-- alternately feeds the individuals negative feelings of hate and vehemence that can be associated with revenge, anger, and dislike.

Since the "Mens Hirudo" is a consciousness to begin with, and not ultimately attached to the body as the individual's original consciousness, it is understandable to say that sleep or unconsciousness will have minimal or no effect on it. When Adam attacked me, I found that the common Stupefy charm failed to subdue him, and I required aid from others in the house (5).

**Conclusion**:

Like a "Plasma" entity, human bodies are meant for a single occupancy. When victims experience "black outs" (memory lapses) I believe this is where their own consciousness has been pushed aside, and therefore they are unaware of this own actions.

**Scenario Three**: Physical

The effects of the "Mens Hirudo" weren't entirely mental, however, but in a way physical. As of the first week, Adam's was cold to the touch, physically weak, and constantly complaining of fatigue (6). As a result, he was restricted to his room and house. After the second week, as my subject's health continued to deteriorate, I found that this sensation of "cold" reached beyond the flesh, into the surrounding air. This feeling of cold seems to go in hand with the "other" consciousness within him, which became more and more prominent.

Also, like the "Lamina" entity, I have found that Adam's negative emotions still had a varying effect on those around him, including certain animals and magical creatures that are especially sensitive of their surroundings. Animals like dogs and cats may run from or even attack an individual carrying this sort of entity, though I never found humans so inclined to flee as the family house cat has done numerous times (2a).

**Conclusion**:

The dark creature, the Dementor, may have some undetermined link to the existence of the "Umbra" or the "Mens Hirudo", or vice versa, in respects to the physical effects on surround people.

**Scenario Four**: Exorcism

As I had finally concluded "Mens Hirudo" is another consciousness, I have also concluded that because of this, it may be extracted through exorcism, as my subject's physical health should not allow it to remain much longer.

Though Adam --even after all this time-- has been seemingly unaware of this other presence, or unable to comprehend the danger of the situation, being informed directly did not aid in any sort of recovery.

This entity, unlike the "Umbra" entity, will not simply disappear if you are aware of its presence. Force, I then realized, had to be applied. Nearly a month has passed since the "Mens Hirudo" entered Adam's body, and I fear the end results. After making this decision, I planned on personality extracting the creature the next day when I was fully rested.

However, my subject went missing during the night. After many hours of effort, he was finally found in hiding within the mines. At this time the local Dementors appeared, and we were forced to ward them off with our individual Patronus. We were able to retrieve Adam unharmed, though unconscious after being caught in the crossfire. I had personally requested that minimal physical contact be made with him. For if being close to the Adam causes such a negative reaction to those around him, then physical contact would be considered a gamble, though this did not deter Adam's family from making direct contact, despite my orders.

The exorcism was performed immediately, and successfully, and Adam recovered --physically-- over time. His personality however seemed rather "deadened". I have no other way to describe it. There seems to be no lasting mental effects, as he only has a few scarce memories of what had happened.

**Conclusion**:

After the "Mens Hirudo" is physically removed from the body, it will lose the 'consciousness' it developed while in the host, and will return to its most basic form (supposedly the "Umbra"). As an Umbra, which will not be able to attach itself to a host if all those in the area are aware of it, it will remain harmless. Unlike a ghost, the consciousness of a "Mens Hirudo" in completely dependent on being "stored" or "housed" by a living mind. Eventually it will dissipate all together if a host isn't found. Physical recovery is possible for the victim without risk of mental trauma, though only if acted upon soon enough (my own actions were not quiet soon enough). Prolonged attachment may be highly hazardous. As for the effects of this entity on their son, I refitted all intended payment for my work on Adam, and leave for he previous assignment in London.

**Final Conclusion(s)**:

Throughout my observations, I have found a link, which I find both exciting and disturbing.

These possibilities lead to the belief that the victims of the "Mens Hirudo" are in fact the most original forms of the Dementor, and that the victim of such may become a Dementor.

Where a Dementor thrives off decay and despair by literally draining the area around them of peace, hope, happiness, or other considerably positive emotions, the "Umbra" and "Mens Hirudo" feed off these naturally dark human energies by manipulating and magnifying them until positive energies are either overshadowed or destroyed within the victim. Over time, when the victim's dark memories, emotions, or thoughts are not enough, the "Mens Hirudo" moves on to external victims for sustenance (3).

If the victim ever goes into isolation (as my subject attempted to do on several occasions) after the original mind is either sucked dry or destroyed, the entity will begin feeding on the victim's body. Physical deteriorate would continue until the victim is no more than a walking corpse, dominated animated by a dark consciousness. This is a slow process, as the soul must be eaten away rather than forcibly removed. Where the victim to simple die or be killed, the creature would no longer have a living mind to sustain it until the time comes were the _human_ mind no longer exists. The exact timing this process is unknown to me.

After this process is completed, the "Mens Hirudo" (or more correctly, the Dementor) will go out to seek other victims to feed off of from the outside, now that it has full possession of the original victim's body.

Understandably, I cannot say what would make the "Umbra" trigger to become the "Mens Hirudo," if at all. I understand the connection might not exist.

Until this is proven either way, I shall continue my search for the answers.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**End Notes:**

_Any official explanation to the existence or behavior of the "Mens Hirudo" is otherwise unknown. No known victims of an "Mens Hirudo" lead most researchers in the Wizard Community to believe any such cases are hoax or extreme cases of the "Lamina" entity. Speculation on the subject continues today among a few scarce Wizards and Witches, as the subject is considered highly unorthodox._

Bases I probably won't touch in the course of the story.

The entity within James took the form of Lily in his memories and dreams in an effort to calm him in the face of others, or in face of the situation at hand. a/b: This especially effected Lupin, thus why he felt very sensitive, wary, or even scared of James at times. His "animal" side, though subdued until the full moon, could still sense it. Hermione isn't a desperately unhappy person, with a certain lack of dark memories and emotions. Perhaps by pulling these "pranks" and developing a certain air of fear around her, the creature inside her found more than enough sustenance for the school's populous, and therefore became very strong very quickly. The "voices" in James head tortured him throughout the start of the story. While when Lupin was possessed, heard multiple voice, or the wolf as well as the entity. Eventually Lupin lost all control he had over himself, though he was aware of what was happening, thus, the entity had full control, even though the person within was aware of what he was doing. As one can observe from James and Hermione, a certain physical effect dose occur, making them appear sleepy, sickly, even "corpse" like.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Other Notes: (Geuna: these were totally unintentional, it just happened without me knowing, and in fact I just thought of all this just before the last updates, "Pranks, Plots and Planning Part 1 and 2.")

While in the vicinity room at James during his "insanity", individuals (a.k.a. Snape) have experienced a feeling of extreme cold or even fear that they would not otherwise feel nor explain. James attempted to attack Snape earlier on, at the time believing that his death would avenge the death of Lily and Harry, while the act only really fueled his own sense of despair and hatred.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

shadow - umbra

darkness - caligo, caligatio

phantom - lamina, larva, phasma

leech - hirudo

mind - mens

spirit - spiritus

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Did I overdo it?

REVIEW!

Geuna~


	22. Arch Two: The Final Game

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

IMPORTANT NOTE(S): As of this point in the story, Harry, James, Sirius, EVERYONE has read or had an overview of "The Shaman's Voice", which was posted in the last chapter.

(whistles) Weeell, a lot of you didn't like the fact that Fred got nabbed, and in such a horrible situation.... And I can't say that no one would come out unscathed.

If you're also wondering about Neville... Well, you'll see, but you'll have to wait.

There are a few questions asked in reviews that won't be answered in the story until the next chapter. However, I wouldn't mind chatting about it. AIM = LadyGeuna Feel free to AIM sometime, I guess.

Happy reading (hopefully)! I've been waiting to post this chapter for about a year. The last part I've had written and finish for the longest time, though I got the names of the twins mixed up, so that took a while to fix.

Read and Review!

Geuna~

This chapter is dedicated to **bookwrm580** for being the first to figure out that James (and others) was going to be "Dementized" as she put it. ^__~

**A/N**: I've been reading Doctor WHO BBC British novels and have been picking up lingo. "Lark" in other words, though I'm not exactly sure what they mean, is used in context. ^_^' I just thought it would be cool to have it. (Reads more Dr. Who) To any of you who like Dr. Who and the eighth Doctor I recommend "The Scarlet Empress." It's like Dr. Who meets Lord of the Rings. (lol)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

This Chapter Rated: PG-13 for the usual scariness

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Final Game

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I wouldn't let it kill them… I wouldn't let it bite them, I wouldn't… I can remember it… But then… Neville …"

~ Remus Lupin, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Body Tag: Part 2, by Lady Geuna

"I picked this [The Shaman's Voice] up off the stairs. Return it to Mr. Ron Weasley, we'll all need it eventually."

~ Albus Dumbledore, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Body Tag: Part 2, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The trouble had immediately started with James and Snape's announcement that Fred Weasley was nowhere to be seen in the Gryffindor Common Room and with the discovery of what they believed to be the boy's wand laying next to his twin brother's unconscious body. James, of course, did not know the severity of this statement as well as Snape did. Though Snape was not fond of the two, he knew as well as any other Hogwarts professor who ever taught the boys that where one twin was, the other couldn't be far off, and not without good reason.

But Fred Weasley wasn't there. Fred Weasley had disappeared all together.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was long after midnight just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, where the Burrow lay calm and quiet. However, not all there were asleep at that hour.... And at that moment, one Percy Weasley wished his brother would just go back to Egypt!

"You right little sod," Bill chided, "I thought you'd be taking a break from work, eh? But here you are, at this hour _slaving_."

Percy rolled his eyes. Surely, that day a few weeks ago had changed him and all, but Percy was Percy, and he, unfortunately, was falling behind at work. He had just entered the kitchen to refill his mug with tea before returning upstairs, only to find Bill searching the pantries for snacks wearing only a pair of plaid Muggle pajama pants as slippers. It was rather indecent. To Percy the house was freezing, so he worse a heavy robes over his own night clothes. "Do you have anything better to do than annoy me at this time of night?"

Bill smiled wolfishly. "Hardly. Charlie went to bed hours ago."

"That's because mother told you both to go to bed."

"He still listens to mother now and then, you see, unlike me. And it would be awfully rude of me to stay up with the light one with Charlie in the room. Terribly rude indeed! And mom would murder me if I pulled that lark. But ah, she told _you_ just the same," a big grin lit up his face as he found an old box of Bloomweed Cookies, "I'm surprised you haven't rushed to obey or anything, you seem so used to it by now. Proud of you for that, Perc, really I am. You make your brother proud." He winked at Percy as he stuffed a few cookies in his mouth, made a face at the taste before grabbing for a few more, shrugging it off.

"I am not," Percy protested, making a face at his brother as he ate. Surely he could find something a bit healthier to eat than _that_. And who was he to contradict their mother!? To sense of authority or respect... "And you just watch it, or--"

"Charlie!" A voice from the living room made them both jump, startled. It came so unexpectedly that Percy felt his heart stop for a moment and nearly dropped his mug, his other hand flying up to clasp over his chest. "Hello, Bill? Charlie?"

Percy and Bill glanced up at each other quickly, recognizing the voice instantly. 'Dad? What on devil-'

"Charlie," Mr. Weasley's voice called again from the living room. He wasn't shouting, hardly that, but rather letting out a hushed whisper, like he didn't want the sound to carry very far. However the downstairs of the Burrow was very quite at this time of night, and only the pipes up stairs and the ghoul in the attic really caused much commotion. "Percy, is anyone there?"

Percy set his mug down and Bill threw aside the nearly empty cookie box as they both hurried into the next room to be greeted by their father's head floating in the fireplace. Luckily their mother had forgotten to put out the fire that night.

"Boys," their father exclaimed, "thank goodness it's you. Is your mother up?" Before either of Percy or Bill could response he was speaking again. "I don't want you to tell her anything, keep this to yourselves for now." Neither Percy nor Bill missed the wild look in their father's eyes, the strained, choked quality of his tone as if he was trying to speak as clearly as possible though quickly and have difficulty doing both.

Percy didn't like how this seemed to foreshadow something awful. His father's voice made him recall something not long ago, a sort of sick nostalgia. This look, this tone... This was all the same as when his father had been faced with the thought of Charlie being dead. But of course that couldn't possibly be the situation! That was all taken care of, and Charlie was upstairs, asleep in the room be and Bill share while they were back home. Nothing was wrong, it couldn't be again!

"I need you to check the clock," Mr. Weasley began again. "The grandfather clock, boys, tell me if Fred is at school, or missing, or... or..."

Bill didn't seem to like being left in the dark, frowning. "What's this about, what happened to F-"

"_Just check it_!"

Percy were struck dumb, but only for a short moment before following Bill, who had somehow hurried off without him noticing. Mr. Weasley seemed to be muttering so someone apologetically over his shoulder. Percy rushing across the small room until he reached Bill's side, where the family grandfather clock stood against the wall between two acquiredly shaped windows. There were nine golden hands glittering faintly in the firelight, and on each hand was a name. He had to squint in the poor lighting to actually read it.

The longest hand, Mr. Weasley's, pointed toward "school", as did Ron's, and Ginny's.

The second longest hand, Mrs. Weasley's, pointed toward "home", as did Bill's, Charlie's, and Percy's.

Though the two final hands stood elsewhere.

_**George Weasley**_

_Hospital_

_**Fred Weasley**_

_Mortal Peril_

Bill cursed softly but passionately to himself, and Mrs. Weasley could be heard calling down the stairs, demanding to know what all the noise was about, why they weren't in bed. Bill, seemingly taking their father's request to heart, left Percy's side to intercept his mother on the stairs before she had a chance of seeing the fire and her husband's head floating there. Then she would know and worry. A worried Molly Weasley was a Molly Weasley of the worst sort.

Percy, after starring at the clock for a few more seconds, turned around and went back to the fire to tell his father...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elsewhere, within Hogwarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mr. Weasley? Mr. Weasley, are you alright?"

Arthur turned away from the fire wearily to look Professor McGonagall in the eye. "Yes... Yes, or course-"

_***Flashback***_

_"Father!" Percy had come back to the fire, his head appearing in the flames. "The clock says Fred... is in moral peril."_

_"... Thank you..."_

_"What can I do? How did this happen? Is George in the Hospital Wing? Can I do anything to help?"_

_"No Percy... Just don't tell you mother. Not yet."_

_***End Flashback***_

Arthur sighed. "I'm just... rattled..." He shook his head. "George isn't taking this well, either..." Arthur gave a small smile. "Maybe it doesn't feel like it, but it's certainly hardest for him..."

_***Flashback***_

_George stomped around the Hospital Wing, taking no notice of anyone else in the room. Even as Hermione sob hysterically into Ron's shoulder, he didn't care if his actions were making the situation worse._

_"Fred!? Where's Fred!?"_

_"Calm down, George." This was Harry, speaking in a soothing tone, trying to get him to hold still but failing. "Everything will be all right, we'll look-"_

_"But we're not! My brother, he-he's going to be turn into a _DEMENTOR_ and-"_

_"George," Arthur yelled, sounding a bit more demanding than intended. "Listen to Harry and clam down, young man. This is no time to panic like this-"_

_"Then why didn't you tell Ginny, eh!?"_

_"She-"_

_"Why haven't you told her!? And mom! Why haven't you told them, dad!? If it isn't that bad why are you hiding it from them."_

_"I'm not hiding anything for them!"_

_"LIAR!"_

_***End Flashback***_

"What did your family say, Arthur," Dumbledore asked, coming into the room wearing a heavy purple night robe with gold tassels at the waist. On his head was adorned his nightcap, giving the impression that he had been ready for bed when the news reached him. "Were you able to make contact?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, sir... The clock says Fred is in mortal peril... And that George is in the hospital."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, George is still there, until he is escorted elsewhere." He looked to McGonagall. "Minerva, I trust you have already made the announcement?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Albus. No students are allowed to leave their presents locations. I am about to begin the search myself. Mr. Potter is waiting for you in the hall, sir."

"I want to help," Arthur said quickly, hands unconsciously clinching. "There must be something more I can do?"

"Certainly, Arthur," Dumbledore said patently. "Then please do assist Minerva." Then he had left to met Mr. James Potter in the hallway...

Arthur hated this... Why did this have to happen again?

McGonagall put a comforting hand on his arm as they headed out into the halls, ready to begin the search. If only they knew where to look... "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, I'm sure we'll have Fred in safe hands again shortly..."

Those were empty words, Arthur felt, but it could only be considered courteous is he humored her. "I hope so..."

'Merlin, I hope...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elsewhere, just outside of Hogwarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At Hogwarts, those found unconscious in the Gryffindor Common Room possessed no memory of what had happened to them, only remembering Neville Longbottom entering the common room and all going black. The students (Though thoroughly confused) were released from the Hospital Wing long ago and escorted back to the Common Room.

Hours ago, by order of the Headmaster and Headmistress, all students were to remain in their common rooms. All students who were elsewhere and present with a teacher were immediately escorted to the common rooms. Passwords had been changed immediately so that no students were able to enter the common rooms with a teacher present. Those students who were alone in the castle were to remain where they were until found by a teacher, then escorted to their common rooms.

Any teachers that weren't escorting students where searching the castle or guarding the exits. As a result, the number of individuals actually searching were cut down and concentrated mainly indoors. Hagrid seemed to be one of few exceptions, patrolling the woods, and a few professors who had gone out to scan the Quidditch field and stands.

Though more help was coming.

"Remus, you should be in bed-"

"Will you be silent, Sirius," Remus hissed peevishly at his friend insistence, striding along in a careful manner so Sirius couldn't see that the other man could his limp. "I want to help, and I _will_, I don't care what you say. As you can see I'm not bleeding or bruised or have any mortal wounds." Then calmly he said, "Madame Pomfrey fixed me up as good as new."

The two was them were heading outside. James had gone with Dumbledore to check out the lower floors of Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius were now walking down the front steps of the castle, heading toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Remus wasn't about to sit back and let everyone else work on finding Fred Weasley. Not after all the trouble he had already caused...

_***Flashback***_

_Remus had enough of it. He hated being in this bed, in the Infirmary. He needed to help, he couldn't just lay there. Madame Pomfrey had left the room and he was alone. She was escorting Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville elsewhere. Sirius had left as well._

_He swung his legs off the bed carefully before getting on his feet, wincing at a sharp pain in his side but ignored it, finding his cloak and shoes, putting them back on while minding his own injuries. The blood on his cloak had long since dried, though he could barely smell it either way. His senses were shot, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe Remus was in need of a good rest after all, but he wasn't willing to allow himself that._

_As he neared the door, he heard voices..._

_"We have no way of knowing..." 'Sirius...?'_

_"We have no time to _check_ right now, do we?" This was Snape. What were those two doing...? Could they not hold a conversation without throwing insults like petty adolescents?_

_"It doesn't matter," Sirius said quickly, sounding unsure, "it wasn't his fault. Don't you _dare_ hold this against him, Snape. Truce or not, I swear to Merlin I'll never let you live it down, _never_."_

_What were they talking about...?_

_"You don't seem to get it," Snape said, sounding horribly annoyed, "or perhaps your too busy trying to be an antagonist." There was a grunt in response. "If Longbottom is indeed a werewolf, than we have yet another tragedy on our hands."_

_Remus thought he felt his heart explode... The worse echoes in his mind._

_/If Longbottom is indeed a werewolf.../_

_He had to have heard wrong... This couldn't be happening...! He was so caught up with this denial that he had almost missed it when Snape continued to speak._

_"I'm sure you don't wish to see your werewolf friend in Azkaban. I doubt he would fair well there." Sarcastic. Venomously so, as always._

_Remus head spun so badly that he had to he support himself with a hand on the wall. He heard Sirius growl. "Is that a threat?"_

_Snape snorted. "For once, Black, actually _listen_ to what I say to you." He spoke slowly, carefully, as though making sure Sirius understood the meaning of each and every word. "I'm stating a fact, if you would actually care to listen?"_

_"Out with it then!"_

_A long pause.... 'Please, say _something_, this is killing me!' Remus had to know everything. Remus knew that he'd run into Neville, but the boy had been released from the Hospital Wing! His injuries were minor; easily cleaned and healed, he was fine! Just Fine!_

_"If Longbottom is a werewolf," Snape repeated, "then intentional, accidental or beyond his control completely, Lupin _will_ be apprehended by werewolf control and sent directly to Azkaban."_

_'Azkaban...'_

_"He will have a trial, of course," Snape continued, "however, due to general public dislike, I very much doubt it will be a fair one. The verdict will not he in his favor. If he's lucky he won't receive the Kiss."_

_"No," he heard Sirius whisper... He didn't sound angry now, but still denied it all._

_"I am not threatening you," Snape said again, calmly. " I believe ("for once") you should start thinking with your head, Black."_

_There was no snide remark, no bitter words._

_Only footsteps fading into the distance..._

_It was a while later when Madame Pomfrey returned to find Remus sitting against the wall just inside the door, starring calculatingly at the wall across from him. For a moment she had been worried Remus had hurt himself, but he was just fine. Sirius had been standing just outside the door the whole time, but he had no idea that Remus had heard any of his conversation with Snape._

_***End Flashback***_

Sirius had never known that Remus had hear them... And for now Remus was going to keep it that way.

By now they had reached the edge of the forest. It was a good place to hide, surely, and hardly as perilous as the heart of the forest. No one had bothered to search there in the first place. Though at the moment Remus couldn't catch the scent of the forest ahead of him, couldn't pick up any sounds. His senses were still shot, dulled, and they wouldn't be of any use to him for a while.

He could feel Sirius eyes on his, see him starring in his peripheral vision, and it make Remus turn to him. "Are you sure you're alright," Sirius asked again, looking determined to get an honest answer from him. "I can tell when you're lying, you know."

This time Remus didn't respond right away... Then he smiled back at his friend. "Liar... And yes, of course I'm fine... But don't worry about me, worry about Fred, okay?"

Sirius nodded slowly and smiled as well. "Whatever you say... Moony."

'Thank you, Padfoot...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elsewhere within Hogwarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Every other teacher in this whole bloody school is out searching, aren't they," Harry growled, pacing back and forth along the room just as George has been not long ago. "Why shouldn't we help?"

He, Ron, Hermione and Neville had been moved to another room nearby just down the stair from the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had escorted them there herself to make room in the Infirmary, just in case... She certainly thought the situation was bad enough that some sort of catastrophe was bound to take place. Though for some reason they hadn't been taken back to their Common Room, they otherwise weren't allowed to walk the halls on their own.

Of course Harry had other ideas.

When he had returned with Dumbledore to the stairwell to find Sirius, his father and Lupin, none had noticed him retrieve his Invisibility Cloak from the steps.

"I don't like this," Hermione mutter, lying on a small bed Pomfrey had conjured up for her. Other than feeling exhausted, Hermione was recovering splendidly. Most of the color had returned to her flesh, though the dark circles under he eyes would probably take a few days to fade away. She had finally stopped blaming herself for all that she had done, as Hermione couldn't remember doing any of it (Except part of the incident on the stairwell a few hours ago.). It was totally beyond her control, and she was will to accept and live with that fact. Hermione wasn't crying anymore, but even now she held Ron's hand tightly, though Harry thought that perhaps that wasn't just for security....

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said firmly, "but I think the teachers could use all the help they can get. And no one will bother us if they don't see us."

"Y-Yeah," Neville said, his chest puffed up in an effort to appear braver than he obviously felt. He reminded Harry oddly of a bird who had puffed up his breast feathers. "We've got to help! And this is partially my fault..." He hung his head, sighing deeply.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Neville, if you don't stop blaming yourself I'm gonna-"

"Oh, HUSH," Hermione snapped, exasperated. "I'm not telling you it's dangerous, I'm telling you there's a much easier way to find Fred!" All suddenly went silent as all three boys turned their attention toward her. Hermione nodded to herself in satisfaction, trying to suppress a smirk as she used her free hand to gesture. "The Marauder's Map, of course!"

Harry and Ron's faces fell. "But-But we have no clue of where it is," Ron cried. "Lupin lost it, then-"

"He didn't loose it," Hermione interrupted. "I don't remember everything, or even half of it, but I do remember a little bit during the time that thing was inside me, and that map is one of them!"

"Where is it," Harry asked, not bother to hide his anxiousness. If they could get that map their problem could be solved! Just as long as they got to it before "It" managed to leave the Hogwarts ground with Fred.

Hermione sighed. "I honestly don't remember, but it _must_ be in my things in the dormitories." She looked to the boy sitting next to her. "Ron, you'll have to look."

"_Me_," Ron gulped, glancing from side to side for some reason. "Why _me_?" "Honestly, what's he getting so flustered about...?'

"Because I _trust_ you to take care in searching my personals, Ron."

Ron didn't seem at all flattered. "What if the other girls are there? _They'll eat me alive_!"

"In that case," Harry said, "Ron and Neville," Neville let out a gasp of horror to this announcement, "you two look for the map. I'll take you to the Gryffindor Tower, and then I'll go ahead and look for Fred. There's no guarantee that you'll even find it, so two people looking is better than one. And Hermione," he smiled softly when addressing her. Like Ron, he was more than pleased to have the old Hermione back with them. "After a bit go to Madame Pomfrey, then... well, tell her you couldn't stop us?" Hermione nodded, smiling proudly. "Do you think you can make if on your own?"

"I think so." Then, with a little help from Ron, she got to her feet, stumbling a little before righting herself. "Yes... Yes, I think I can make it. Don't worry." Ron couldn't help but be worried, it seemed, fawning over her as Hermione insisted she was alright, gently slapping his hands away.

"The girls dormitory," Neville whimpered. "Lavender... Parvati... I've seen them angry, they'll-"

"We can get Ginny to invite us in," Ron said quickly, getting a bit more into the "mission" Harry and Hermione had assigned to him. "Maybe she's not a Fifth Year, but she's girl, right...? We'll say we're getting something for Hermione. Special permission."

Neville weakly agreed, muttering, "If they believe us," under his breath. If Harry didn't know any better he would say the two were more afraid of the girls wrath than the entity.

"Right then," Harry said, unfolding his torn cloak and draping it over himself, only leaving his head visible. He held it open for Ron and Neville to follow. Neville looked at him in wonder. Neville, Harry had forgotten, hadn't known of or seen his Invisibility Cloak before.

"Harry," Hermione said quickly as Ron joined him under the cloak, dragging Neville along with him by the sleeve, "Ron, Neville, please be careful. Who knows what this things can do to you if you-"

"But we _know_ already, Hermione," Ron insisted, with the same sense of exasperation Hermione had displayed a moment ago. "I've read that book myself probably ten bloody times, I would know."

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No, that's not it. That text may be correct in many ways, _but_ it's _missing_ some information." 'Missing?' "Why doesn't it say anything about _switching_ _bodies_? It did that with me as well as others-and remember the boy Adam? The one in the book? He stayed unconscious at one time, and even though people touched him it-"

"Alright," Harry interrupted. "We understand, but it can't be dealt with at the moment."

Ron nodded, as did Neville. Harry had to admit it to Ron, he was handling the situation very well compared to the rest of his family. Or maybe it was because he'd had the experience once to often.

The three of them now stood, there low bodies invisible as they moved as one to the door. Raising up the hood and covering them, Harry took out his wand and tapped at the locked door.

"_Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked, and they swung the door open. Harry looked up and down the hall, and when he saw no one he quickly tugged the other two along so that they could close the door and lock it again without risk of anyone hearing them.

"Bye, Hermione," Ron called quietly before the door closed.

"Good-bye, Ron. Good luck to you all..."

_Click_

'Good luck to us indeed...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Another is coming, but this time they'll be next, the next host. Enough of this._

_Not many about now, they've given up, they've lost hope. This makes It so much stronger..._

_Everyone was looking for this boy, so It couldn't _be_ this boy anymore._

_Yes, they won't see It coming..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry seemed upset that he was left out," James muttered as he walked along the halls with Dumbledore, wand drawn and ready. The school was unnerving with the dead silence... He didn't know why he was thinking Harry at a time like this either. He wondered if that made him selfish...

"Of course Harry is usually the one to save the day," Dumbledore replied with a note of humor. "But then, what sort of Headmaster would I be if I allowed by students to _easily_ walk into danger?"

James chuckled. "Yes, of course I can understand that... Though he does have quite of a background, doesn't he?" Almost too much of a background...

"As do you?"

"Yes... well." He scratched the tip of his nose, trying not to smirk. Of course the Headmaster was referring to James' old expeditions with his friends. Perhaps, then, the old man hadn't been as in the dark as they had assumed? "It's not something I'm altogether proud of, thought there is very little I regret."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

They had just left the Great Hall, where about three other teachers were patrolling. The where walking through the corridor that led to the front of the castle. Even at this time of night (morning?) the torches made the castle look as if it were day. The houselves had been instructed to keep the fires and torches burning all night long rather than dimming or snuffing them as usual. But still the air felt incredibly chilling.

"What now, sir," James asked. "I don't see how we're possible going to find Fred now." 'In the end there are too few of use and too many places to look,' he thought.

Dumbledore nodded, shaking his head in dismay, his long beard sweeping from side to side. "I understand, James, however I am out of options. I have sent word to the Ministry, telling them all they need to know," to this he gave James a knowing look, "and assistance will be sent as soon as it is available. Though I dare say I sense that you are less than optimistic?"

James didn't answer to that..."Did you tell them about... About Remus, sir? And Neville...?"

"That... is something they do not need to know," Dumbledore pointed out easily.

James nodded, frowning. Sometimes he wondered how Dumbledore could make these sorts of decisions so easily... Or perhaps they weren't as easy as he made them seem?

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Dumbledore came to a vicious halt beside a large painting in the corridor. His head snapped up, his ward pointed in the direction of the painting. The young woman that occupied the painting --who had been sitting leisurely sewing a quilt-- immediately let out a loud shriek and dashed from the painting, leaving her crafts behind.

James, who had raised his own wand as well, slowly let down his guard. He saw absolutely _nothing_ there. "Albus, what is it!?"

Dumbledore lowered his wand, taking a deep breath before shaking his head. For a moment he saw that Dumbledore was perhaps truly angry. Or maybe that was fear? Frustration? It was something, but James couldn't put a word to it with this man. "Oh, do come out my boy, this is no time to be playing ghost in the hallways..."

James was utterly confused until suddenly a head appeared there in midair. It was...

"Harry!?"

Harry, with the most sheepish and fiery red expression imaginable, carefully slipping his heirloom cloak from his shoulders. The boy's eyes were wild with shock, like he'd just been frightened out of his wits. But it was Dumbledore who muttered quietly, "Oh dear, you did give a poor old man a fright..."

"Harry," James said again, eyes narrowing and he crossed his arms, trying to physically show his disapproval.

The boy flinched, showing just how well that position affected him. "W-Well," Harry spoke up after a while, his voice creaking oddly as though very worried as to how James was going to react. He looked up and down the hallway nervously. "I..."

Oh this was pitiful... He could tell somehow that Harry wasn't half as intimidated by Dumbledore as he was of James at that moment. 'Bloody hell...' James wasn't expecting to _have_ this sort of parental "power" over his son for another five year at least when he turned seven! But here James was... Was he supposed to ground Harry? James would be sure to ask Arthur Weasley later on once this all was over...

Weasley... They couldn't very well stand around here like this now! James was about to say something with Dumbledore piped in. "Well? Explain yourself, boy." It might of been James' imagination, but they man seemed almost amused.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said cautiously, eyes adverted to the floor, "I-I was just..."

"Roaming the halls after hours? During a time of crises, no less, where all students are thereby ordered to stay in their rooms."

"Y-Yes sir..." He hung his head even lower.

James frowned down at his son, his arms still crossed. He was incredibly disappointed though not at all surprised. After all, he would have done the exact same thing in his situation and in his day, if his friends were in danger. Unsure of what to say to him James for now left that up to Dumbledore. He hoped it would be quick, then they could be on their way.

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said, sighing. "I am afraid I will have to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor and assign you two weeks detention with Professor Lupin," at this Harry raised his head a little and James flinched. How could he think Remus would be willing to teach now? "You understand I cannot allow this to go unpunished?" Oh, there was that little twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, after all these years James found it impossible to miss. "Though I must also report to your Headmistress. Other points deduction and punishments I shall leave to Professor McGonagall."

"Of course, sir," Harry said quickly, straightening a little, seeing as he wasn't in too much trouble. This was Dumbledore after all.

Dumbledore sighed again, his face being hard and serious. "I have forgotten. It is my responsibility to contact the parents of all students involve." Responsibilities? Dumbledore and he were supposed to be checking the Greenhouses. He never mentioned anything about sending letters. Though, on the other hand, contacting the parents was just as important. "And since the Gryffindor Tower is so far off from your predestination, James, I suppose you will simply have to take your son along with you. You shall continue your search for young Mr. Weasley without me."

James could see Harry's eyes light up, to his own great astonishment. What was it about this highly dangerous situation the he could _possibly_ be excited about? "Are you sure, sir?" He didn't want his son in on this, and he knew Dumbledore knew this. He didn't want this son to be put in harm's way.

"Of course I am sure, my boy. Now, I shall be heading off to my office," Dumbledore continued turning to leave, "and I shall trust the both of you to stay out of trouble. Be safe. And please be sure if you run into George to take him along, if not send him back into the school immediately. It is dreadfully confusing for the professors with both of them running about."

"George," Harry spoke up quickly, confused. Dumbledore stopped immediately to listen. "What do you mean, I thought he'd gone back to the dormitory?"

James frowned, shaking his head. "No, Harry. George Weasley went off on his own to find Fred..."

Yes, this situation only seemed to be getting worse...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Do they really know what it's like to lose a twin...? Their other half? Their best friend from their first moment of existence, the first time they drew breath...?

No, try as they might, they would never understand.... How could they...?

That's exactly why he had gone off on his own. Who better to find a Weasley Twin than a Weasley Twin?

George had taken the route toward the lake, alone, while the others looked elsewhere. Where, he had no idea. George had made sure not to run into anyone for risk of them forcefully sending him back inside, and he wasn't about to go anywhere until he had searched himself.

But the faculty members had grown exhausted with fatigue. He knew this, of course, because he had run into a few, but of course they hadn't seen him. George had used the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack

George didn't know why he'd chosen to search the _lake_ of all places. Why would Fred--or at least the thing inside him--chose to go to such an open area? But call it a feeling, call it a magical pull, call it what you will, but George followed it blindly. It wasn't like he knew where to look to begin with, assuming... Damn, he didn't know anything... He didn't know where to look or where to start and it was killing him.

He had circled the lake, twice, though George had _no_ idea what he was looking for. The November air was biting and his feet sunk slightly into to moist ground surround the lake, with some areas frosted or frozen over. 'Fred... I swear, if that thing does anything to you...'

Then he heard it. What seemed like a tiny slash, possibly from the giant squid surfacing, but nevertheless it was enough to grab his attention and George's eye turned to look over the lake. The sun wasn't due to fully rise for a few hours still, before beginning is long trek across the sky to sink behind the Forbidden Forest. Nevertheless, that little bit of light there was caused an odd yet beautiful effect over the water, which was rippling ever so slightly in the light, chilling breeze.

George shivered, both from the cold and his own dread, and he watched the squid surface slowly--agonizingly so--roughly thirty feet away.

Wait..... The squid was much smaller than usual... The color was wrong, and it wasn't moving at all. But it couldn't be one of the lake creatures, couldn't be, it....

"Oh bloody.... NO! NO! _NO_!"

It was Fred. _Fred_, laying face down in the water, and there was no bubbles, no air visibly rising to the surface around him.

Sheer panic and instinct took over from there and George dived straight into the icy water. The second his body was submerged with water his skin began to sting from the cold and then everything began to go numb. But that wasn't about to stop him. He should've, however, thought to take off some of his school robes, which were weighing him down and slowing his progress.

He was within feet of his brother's body when Fred seemed to disappeared from view. For an instant George assumed that his own vision was impaired due to the water or the bad lighting, and he came to a temporary halt, sputtering water and trying not to chock. He forced himself to treed water, whipping a hand over his eyes and blinking repeatedly.

Fred _had_ disappeared.

"Damn!" George realized that he must've sunk below the surface once more, so he followed in suite, taking a deep breath beforehand before becoming as stiff and straight as a board, allowing he already heavy robes to aid in his decent.

During the short time he was under, George saw nothing. Attempting to control his panic now, he allowed himself to surface again to take another breath of air, then dived straight downward head first; so far down that the water became cloudy and the little light coming from above became very dim. He was about to rise up from yet a third breath of air when he saw a movement. A large shadow, then a flash of a tie, red and gold, red hair. It was Fred! His body was drifting nearby, neither sinking nor rising, his back turned to George, arms floating stiffly outward.

By now George's limbs were exhausted, but he struggled forward, toward his brother, joy and relief along with horror and dread ran through his veins; and he finally was able to grasp the body, turning it to face him.

He let out a strangled gasp/scream.

Or at least he tried to. Only air came from his mouth, and he ended up swallowing a mouthful of dirty lake water.

This-This _thing_ wasn't his brother. Its eyes lay sunken, open and focused, but showed no traces of his brother. It smiled wickedly at him in a way his brother wasn't capable. Had they been on the surface on dry ground, George wouldn't have turned running, but he would rather scream at it, angry. Demand that it leave his brother, leave he and his friends alone. George was no coward by any means.

It was the need for air that really frightened him at the moment, the fact that the water around him seemed to he freezing against his skin, and it made George turn to swim upward as fast as he could.

But George wasn't fast enough as a hand grasped his ankle and yanked him roughly back into the misty darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius and Remus hadn't been searching long before they both heard the yelling. The sound came from a distance, but there was no doubting it was the young man they were searching for, though why he would be calling for them they didn't know. He was calling to them from the direction of the lake, sounding extraordinarily terrified. They were lucky to have heard it, had they not walked as far as they had Sirius and Remus might've missed it all together. They both were off in a flash with all the speed of someone being chased by a hungry hellhound and arrived at the lakeside within a minute.

There, they couldn't have feared a direr scene...

George (?) was leaning over his brother, pumping his chest rhythmically, then moving to breathe air into Fred's mouth. He was sobbing, his movements clumsy, uncoordinated. They were both soaking wet. It was obvious that Fred had been found in the lake. Wet dirt clung to both of them.

When they reached the boys, Remus quickly took off his own out cloak and wrapped it around the freezing, hysterical boy, then carefully tried to move George aside to let them through. When he refused to leave his twin, Remus was forced to yell and half drag him aside, "Move _aside_, boy!"

Sirius checked the body, and was relieved to find that his heart was still beating, though very slowly. Another quick examination, however, showed that no air was passing though his lungs, and his chest was very still. His lips were faintly mauve, face pale.

"Don't let him die," the redhead sobbed loudly in a fashion that most would consider unexpected, coming from the Weasley boy. "Please, don't let him die! Fred, wake-up, _please_!"

Sirius wasn't listening and was already pinching Fred's nose, opening his mouth slightly. "Remus!"

Of course Remus knew what needed to be done. There was no spell complex enough to remove water lodged in a person's lungs. As of yet there wasn't a process the delicate human lungs could handle. He dropped heavily to his knees on the boys left side while Sirius sat, leaning over him on the right. Remus positioned his hands where he thought it to be correct (He feared breaking the boys ribs...), pumping rhythmically when Sirius said to do so.

During the ordeal George just stood, babbling brokenly, "Please don't let him leave me-H-He tried pulling me under-Don't let him die-Don't let Fred die, Mr. Black, please!!"

Remus was very close to loosing all hope after the first minute, knowing that the heart would surly stop beating at any moment, and not long after that the lack of air might cause damage to the brain. But it was just as Sirius sat up from breathing in another breath of air that Fred's body suddenly jerked. His shoulders rose, his back arching as though he were having a seizer, and then finally he coughed violently with his head turned to the side, greenish lake water spilling from his mouth.

Remus forced Fred into a sitting position, grabbing the front of the boys robes and yanking him up, allowing him to cough and wretch up more water as he tried to catch his breath desperately. Attempting to assist, Remus patted the boy on the back, whispering words of encouragement, assurance that he was safe, that he would be alright.

Sirius was breathing multiple sighs of relief, falling backward until he laying on the ground, his hands trembling as he pressed a hand to his forehead. It had been so close... So _close_. If they'd gotten there a moment later it might've been to late.

Remus was laughing now, barely able to restrain himself from embracing the boy. It never really occurred to either of them that the "entity" might still be within Fred, or that their contact with him could have easily made them hosts. The thought had barely registered before Fred opened his eyes wide, looking confused. His eyes alone were enough to prove that he was in fact Fred Weasley (Or at least for the moment.). Remus could sense no other presence about him, though he wasn't sure if he even able to again. "It's okay, Fred, you're okay now..."

"_Bloody_ children," Sirius muttered shakily, though crossly, still laying comfortably on the wet, rocky ground.

But Fred wasn't smiling and didn't look at all relieved. He only looked around wildly, while shivering violently in his sopping wet robes. "W-W-Where..." His teeth were chattering loudly, shaking so fiercely that he looked to be having difficulty speaking.

Remus had to make sure... "Is the thing gone," he asked sternly. "Can you tell, is it still inside you? Fred, is it _inside_ you!?"

Fred opened his mouth to say something else when his body slumped forward, his eyes rolling upward. Remus caught him in his arms while Sirius sat back up to help hold the boy steady. Fred's head lolled forward for moment before rising back up. He was coughing again, bringing out more water. "D-Dizzy..."

"Fred-"

"_N-N-Not_ F-Fred," the boy choked, shivering even harder.

Both Sirius and Remus froze of these words... "What do you mean, boy," Sirius demanded, turning the boy's head with a hand to his chin, forcing him to make eye contact and focus. "Explain yourself!" Remus was meanwhile looked around for the other twin.

"I'm n_ot_ F-_Fred_," he said again, a little clearer this time. "L-listen t-to me, I'm _George_."

Sirius was the first to realize from the clothes the boy wore... Distinctly peeking up from beneath the partially closed robes was a hand knit blue sweater, on which the initial "G" had been embroidered.

This entire realization was obtained in an instant, and Sirius spun around to face Fred, the one who had tricked them, the entity, only to discover what Remus had already.

Fred was gone...

He must have run off while they had been concentrating on reviving George. Remus' tattered brown cloak now soaking wet lay in a heap on the muddy lake bank where Fred had stood a minute ago, his footprints disappearing as soon at they hit the grass...

Sirius, however, was able to sum it all up in one, simple word.

"Damn."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry had succeeded in getting them inside the Greenhouse. Professor Sprout had put some very complicated locking charms on her doors, not to keep people from stealing or vandalizing, but rather for the intruder's personal safety. Breaking the glass to get in was an option, but it would possible that Professor Sprout would never forgive them if they hurt and of the plants inside (Even if those plants were likely to respond in kind...). James, it would seem, was surprised that Harry even owned such a thing as a Penknife, but Harry explained it simply my saying, "Sirius gave it me for my birthday."

The only response to this had been, "I'll have to talk to him about that later..." Harry didn't really know what he had meant by that, but it almost sounded like Sirius had just gotten himself in trouble... 'Woops...' On the other hand, a Penknife was a common gift for a teenager. After all, what was it supposed to promote but unjust behavior and criminal acts? Or maybe that's how his father saw it. He really didn't know. Now that he had a parent, he really had no idea how he thought about such things.

"Two more left," James muttered as he cautiously opened the now unlocked door to Greenhouse Three.

Harry nodded, following close behind, his wand lowered but gripped firmly in his right wand hand. "You'd like to think he'd find somewhere safer to hide," Harry whispered as he closed the door behind him but not bothering to lock it again, feeling momentarily disoriented by the scent of fresh flowers. The Venus Man-Traps must be in full bloom. "These greenhouses aren't the safest places to go alone, especially this one…"

"Who knows," James replied, examining the foliage around him in a manner that showed to be overly cautious. Though one couldn't be too careful in Greenhouse Three. "This thing doesn't think like we do," he continued a few seconds later.

Harry thought about it, and figured that this "thing" didn't care about the physical well being of any of its victims as long as they weren't killed while it was inside the host. Considering what happened to Professor Lupin…

They had nearly reached the middle of the greenhouse when James pointed to the right and said, "You check over there, but keep your wits about you. If you see anything-hear anything, just yell, okay?"

Harry nodded, though inside he was grinning like an idiot. To have your friends worry for your well being was one thing, but to have your FATHER worry about you felt like something totally, completely, _utterly_ different! The Dursleys in contrast would wish him a horrible, slow and bloody end.

After they had separated Harry didn't notice much, nothing that seemed unusual. Greenhouse Three was much bigger than the others, and had even been extended that year to make room for all the new species (The plants needed more space, otherwise they would eat each other…). He couldn't see James through the thick foliage, which had grown higher than normal (Or maybe it was normal and he didn't know it...?). But there wasn't anything that looked very dangerous, all Harry could see were flowers with… ... teeth.

Okay, perhaps they _were_ very dangerous.

He was so focused in his search, minding the plants around him that Harry barely heard the Greenhouse door shutting…

Had his father left?

"Harry?"

He jumped and spun around, eyes widening at discovering his father there, the man looking somewhat perplexed by Harry's reaction.

But if his dad was here, then who was…

"I heard..."

Harry never finished his sentence before an ear-shattering noise pierced though the air.

This was the last thing either of them were aware of before they collapsed as though lifeless to the greenhouse floor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in... Noble Sacrifices Part 1 of 2

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next time:

BWAHAHAHAHA!

Trust me, no matter where else I could've ended this chapter, it would've been a cliffie one way or another. Some serious stuff is about to happen.

Though I can honestly saw I have more confidence in the end of this chapter and they next, as I've had then written for a LONG time. For over nine months! I'm getting that "old feeling" back when it comes to writings these chapters, like in the old days! ^_^ I love drama! (Crosses fingers)

One a more serious note:

Okay, the first half of this chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought (As the last half I've had written forever.). I honesty wrote it maybe 5 times, then trashed half the stuff I did, and finally came out with the end result that you just read, totally different from what I intended. I hope the grammar didn't TOTALLY suck, because I actually never got a response from my dear G-chan beta this time, and I wasn't sure who to contact one on really short notice, so I decided to take a nose dive and so it myself... (bad idea)

Geuna~


	23. Arch Two: Noble Sacrifices Part 1 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

And FINALLY, goes back to normal so that she feels comfortable posting. Sorry for the wait, and I didn't want to post on Father's Day... also I never got a chance to get on the net at all Father's Day.

READ and REVIEW if you so wish.

Geuna~

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

This Chapter Rated: PG-13 for the usual scariness and light cursing

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Noble Sacrifices Part 1 of 2: The Things You Do For Those You Love

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Every other teacher in this whole bloody school is out searching, aren't they? ... Why shouldn't we help?"

~ Harry Potter, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Final Game, by Lady Geuna

"Oh, HUSH! I'm not telling you it's _dangerous_, I'm telling you there's a much easier way to find Fred! ... The Marauder's Map, of course!"

~ Hermione Granger, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Final Game, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"If Longbottom is a werewolf, whether intentional, accidental or beyond his control completely, Lupin will be apprehended by werewolf control and sent directly to Azkaban.... ..... If he's lucky he won't receive the Kiss.... .... I believe ("for once") you should start thinking with your head, Black."

~ Severus Snape, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Final Game, by Lady Geuna

"What happen!?"

"Mr. Weasley, let him-"

"George, what did you think you were doing!?" He refused to let it go. "How could you!?"

"Mr. _Weasley_, the boy must be treated or he will become very sick! Do let him be."

Not long ago, George Weasley had been brought into the school by none other than Sirius Black, shocking every teacher he pasted. Black had literally make the boy sit on his back and carried him all the way to Hogwarts, as George was too tired, cold and wet to move on his own. Other than that he was in good health (With the occasional coughing fit.) but that wouldn't be official until Madame Pomfrey had a look at him. His father, however, was slowing the process.

The angrier George felt the warmer he became (He wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.) and despite the aching all over his boy George kept moving along as Madame Pomfrey led him by the arm. Black left quickly to meet back with Lupin, who had attempted to go off and look from Fred after the twin had so deceptively slipped through their fingers.

As a number of Hogwarts professors watched along the halls, Mr. Weasley refused to let George off the hook for what he did. George --as politely as he was possibly capable-- insisted that he could go on his own, no matter how Madame Pomfrey gripped his arm, trying to help him along. It was a wonder he had talked her out of using a stretcher.

"It could have killed you," Mr. Weasley ranted on practically in his son's ear, "What would your mother do then?"

"Just leave it already!" Why couldn't the man just leave him alone!? He had his own reasons, these was no reason to explain.

"What would any of us do-and what _about_ Fred? Would he want you-"

George snapped, spinning around and wrenching his arm free of Pomfrey. "He would want someone to care enough to risk a little!" Then he turned and began stalking away (Through he moved rather acquiredly in his condition.) ignoring Madame Pomfrey's annoying insistence. He didn't have any intent on going to the Hospital Wing now, George wanted to go somewhere where there wasn't someone to yell at him. Besides, when did his father become his _mother_, and even she wasn't like this. His father never got angry like this.

George had gotten about twelve paces away and nearly rounded a corner only to have Mr. Weasley grab his arm, bringing him to a sudden, painful halt, his body screaming in protest.

"Where are you going, young man!? We're-"

"DONE, dad," George yelled, though he didn't look back at his father, keeping his head pointed in the direction he had been going. He was too angry to look at his father now, too infuriated and hotheaded at the moment. George wanted to _stay_ angry. "You just don't get it...

"... You're too busy worrying about everyone else, about trying _not_ to make the situation worse that you forget that you need to try to make the situation _better_, to take a chance and risk everything.... You're thinking too much, while you should be _doing_ something...

"... Besides... I'm only did what he would do for me... Maybe for once you're _wrong_, dad." He didn't know where it had come from, but he said it. Surprisingly, Mr. Weasley had nothing to say to him.

George shook his arms free, and this time his father let go with very little resistance, allowing his to go. He noticed this, pausing only a moment before shaking it off, moving on. He tried it convince himself that he felt guilt for what he just said...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Weasley's mind was working too fast for him to keep up with. He ignored the people starring at him and those who shuffled past him, including Madame Pomfrey as the dear woman hurried after George.

'Was I wrong...?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on, daddy..."

'Harry...?'

"Daddy, it's time to wake-up now!"

James' head was pounding, but he forced himself to sit up and bear it. He was lying on his back, and James found himself gripping at the soiled ground of the Greenhouse floor as his hands curled into fists. 'What...?' "Harry...?"

"Right here, daddy." A chuckle, though he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

James groaned, rubbing his temples. There had been a noise, and then everything went black... "Harry?" This time when he called out he got no response, and as he looked around he saw no sign of his son.

But there was a redheaded boy, laying face down on the ground only feet away.

Fred Weasley!?

He wondered where Harry was, considering he was defiantly the one who had spoken to James moments ago, but right now he was worried more about Harry's friend.

Struggling though his headache, James crawled over to the boy on his hands and knees, and upon reaching him he flipped the Weasley onto his back. Fred was shivering madly, sopping wet and almost deadly cold to the touch. But not the spook, abnormal sort of cold he felt around the creature, but a natural reaction to being wet and out in the cold...

That may or may not have meant the entity was gone, but James felt willing to risk it as he gripped the boy's shoulder and began shaking him gently. "Fred?" He shook Fred again. "Fred, wake-up." James moved his hand to brush away wet red locks out of the way of Fred's eyes and creased brow, hoping for a conscious response.

But when his hand came up with some sticky and oddly warm... Blood... "Fred! Dammit, Fred, wake-up, now! _Wake_-_up_!"

"Oh, don't bother, daddy. I just gave him a little bonk on the head. Hardly worth getting into a fuss over it."

James found himself shivering as hard as Fred. The Greenhouse seemed so much colder than before, but that wasn't the reason for him shivering. And for the first time it seemed he noticed a dark figure sitting not very far away on a planet shelf. The contents of that shelf lay scattered and broken along the ground.

Once brilliant green eyes, now a dull olive, starred at him.

"Harry..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Have you found anything, Neville?" came Ron's voice from beneath Hermione's bed.

Neville shook his head, lifting up the rug and scanning the surface there with his eyes and hands. "Nothing," he said remorsefully. Neville turned to Ginny with hope shining in his eyes. "Anything, Ginny...?"

Ginny carefully sorted through one of Hermione's clothing drawers. Ron had started there first, deciding the quickest thing to do was take the drawers out one by one and flip them upside down. Knowing Hermione would be less than thrilled if she found out Ron had been throwing her.... *_ahem*_... "unmentionables" out and allowing room for all to see...

The thought made Neville blush horribly as he went back to the task at hand, searching for secret compartments, though he had no idea what a secret compartment was supposed to look like. Wasn't it totally inconspicuous? Like a certain rock you're supposed to press and then a whole wall or floor will drop out or swing away and reveal a passage. Or perhaps it was supposed to be at least semi-conspicuous, so that Hermione herself wouldn't loose track of it, like a book sticking out of a shelf, and when you push it the bookshelf swings open like a door (there were no book shelves in the room, though...). Or maybe... well... Was it possible for it to be in a way inconspicuously inconspicuous...?

"I'm totally lost," Neville groaned, finally sitting back on his bum, feeling defeated. "I have no idea where to look, I don't even know what to look for."

Ron carefully shimmied his way out from under the bed, distinguishing the lighting spell from his wand. "She's bloody tidy under there, but I don't see it anywhere, either. Maybe she put a spell on it so no one can see it be looking directly at it?"

Ginny was now inspecting the bottom, topside, under and around each and of every drawer. "Don't worry, Neville," she soothed, closing one drawer and moving to the next, "you're just trying too hard. It's not going to be out in the open-"

"But what if it is," Ron said suddenly, face lighting up at if he were having some sort of epiphany. "_What_ _if_ she's smart enough to leave it out in the open where no one will see it, ever no one will expect it!"

"Ron, you've been reading Muggle comics, haven't you? This is Hermione, and she would know full well that she should hide something out of sight, especially when there's a risk of people actually going to look for it. This is a folded paper you say, right? You only keep something in plain sight wh--"

"_Who's_ been readin' Muggle comics?"

"This is _serious_, Ron! If we don't find this soon, Fred might..."

Neville tried hurriedly to go back to his searching as Ron rushed over to his sister to calm her down. He forced himself not to look, blushing furiously and feeling horrible around the whole situation. He remembered walking through the halls and a big shadow coming at him suddenly. Surely after being possessed by the Thing he would be somehow able to help, but no...

But once... Just this once, Neville wanted to help. Wanted to actually help and not be in the way. For once he wanted to be the hero.

'Don't worry, I'll find that map.' And Neville threw himself back into his search.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile in Greenhouse Three...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry" grinned at James, tapping the side on his temple with his left hand, shaking his head. "I gave poor little Fred a bonk on the head," he sighed. Harry --or the thing inside him-- looked along the floor, observing the mess of overturned pots, dirt and plants splattered about below him, making a face. "I don't like planets. Especially those that try to bite. So I squished them." He laughed, throwing his head back in glee. "Serves them right for being so alive in the first place."

James wanted to throw up.

"Y-You, oooh..." Another flash of pain went through his head and it felt like his eardrums were bleeding. What on earth had hit him...?

Harry looked worried for the briefest second, then "tsk-tsked" him as an adult would to a small child when they have done something naughty. "Oh dear. Well, Mandrakes will give you quite a headache, won't they?"

"Mandrakes?" James was searching desperately for his wand even as he remained on the ground, patting along his robes, but for some reason he couldn't locate it.

Harry nodded, almost excitedly, then spoke in a deep, exaggerated voice as though trying to imitate someone. "The cry of a young Mandrake won't kill you, but will knock you out for a few hours (1)." He then raised his right hand, which had been hidden behind his back the whole time. On the tip of Harry's index finger he balanced a pair of black earmuffs, swaying them back and forth. 'Of course...'

"I'm afraid Fred pulled a little trick on us," Harry sighed, tossing the item aside. "But when he became... aware of himself again, I was sure to get him back for it." Then he reached into his robes and pulled out something else.

James' wand.

"Looks like I played a trick on you as well," Harry said humorously.

James left Fred where he was, knowing that he had to get the boy help soon. If Fred had been hit over the head with something, then it wasn't good for him to remain unconscious. Carefully James stood to face the creature posing as is son, finding that his headache was becoming more and more easy to ignore given the situation. He realized that his left lens had cobweb cracks in it, obstructing his ability to get a clear view of Harry.

Licking his lips, he spoke out clearly even as his throat felt horribly dry. "Get. out. of. my. son..."

The dark creature gasped, looking mockingly offended, jumping to the floor so that he landed on the many plants and pots there. For good measure he crushed a bulb under his shoe (It hissed in agony.) and kicked the shattered pottery aside. "Harry" carefully pocketed James' wand somewhere in his robes. "But daddy, I _am_ your son."

"You're not my son," James spat, feeling even sicker having to look into those dead green eyes.

He saw those eyes in his nightmare, but they weren't Harry's eyes then...

The closing proximity between the Thing and James was making him almost frigidly cold, but he refused to back down. "Get out of him," he repeated.

The creature didn't respond but giggled, humored, which only served to make James angry.

Unbelievably, uncontrollably _angry_! So angry that he was unable to stop himself from grabbing the thing by the collar and squeezing, _hard_. "Get out! OUT!!"

The creature gasped, his eyes suddenly wide and watery. "D-Dad!? Wha-y-you're hurting me! Stop, pl-_ah_!" His face was twisted as though in agony.

James let go instantly, his arms suddenly becoming like rubber in shock. "Harry...?"

"Dad." He sounded desperate, close to tears, his voice hitching. "Dad, I'm scared, it won't leave me alone... Make it go away..." He doubled forward unto James', sobbing. At he been standing up straight they could've nearly met eye to eye, but more he seemed so small...

Desperate to calm him, to scare away whatever was haunting him, James took Harry into his arms, hushing him. "Sssh, it's okay," he grimaced at the feel of the boy's ice cold skin, "I'll be okay, son..."

"Thanks, daddy!" "Harry" suddenly jumped away, grabbing James' head and planting a wet, icy kiss on the man's forehead. "Love you, too, old man!" He winked, whispering huskily, "Gotcha..."

With a cry of disgust James pulling him away, though not so far as to be out of reach, then desperately took the opportunity to search the folds of Harry's robes where his wand must be.

The Thing moved very quickly, painfully gripping James' shoulders before shoving him back with so much force it was a wonder that James kept himself upright. James stumbled backwards from the force, his back colliding with another shelf. He suddenly felt as though he were being assaulted by a blizzard from the inside out.

Then the screaming.

_/"James! JAMES!"/_

'Lily screaming... Not again... NO!'

_/"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"/_

'Can't use this trick again be again... Never again!'

_/"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now...."/_

_/"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--"/_

James hissed between his teeth, starring at Harry carefully, as if focusing on his face would ward the voices off.... "Stop that..." He was shocked when he could barely heard his own voice over the noises in his head. Misty darkness threatened to completely block his vision.

The entity was doing all of it... It had been haunting him from the very beginning. He yelled again, trying to hear himself over the voices. He had to be heard, had to make it stop! "STOP IT NOW!"

The creature only starred back at him. "Stop what...?" James only saw him mouth out the words, never heard them, it was too loud...

The screaming grew louder... Oh Merlin, it was so loud...

_/"Not Harry... Have mercy... Please, have mercy..."/_

"STOP IT!! YOU'RE DOING THIS, NOW STOP IT!!"

Then all was silent...

James realized that he had stayed on his feet through the whole thing... How he had managed it he wasn't sure... One second it was so cold... He heard the screaming... Darkness... Then it was gone, like a switch had turned all the light back on and turned off the sound. James was sweating madly, his legs trembling.

A lone, small Venus Man-Trap was sitting there on the pot shelf he was leaning on for support. It nipped at his shoulders when he got within reach, but James easily swatted at it, sending the it crashing to the floor along with the other dead plants. It squirmed there soundlessly without the aid of soil to allow it any motion other than flopping around like a fish on land. James didn't care, however, trying desperately to keep focused on Harry while shaking the images from his mind.

Harry remained where to stood, calmly reaching into his robes and extracting his own ward, then calmly pointed it at James. The entity didn't need that wand to subdue James, though, they both knew that...

"What do you want," he screamed at the things that had his son's face, his _smile_. James was completely unintimidated by the wand alone, caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts. Why was it still here...? It had a new body, and as terrifying as the thought was, it had every chance to escape. It could whip his memories if it wanted! Why was it bothering with this!? "What is it!? TELL ME!" It starred at him, displeased. "You can't intimidate me... I know your tricks. I know better than to think they're real anymore!"

Then it frowned... Its expression simply fell as it studied James carefully... Then it spoke. "You're right... Though I am simply getting a rise out of you, human, but trying to drive you made..." It smirked a little, though with no amount of humor, but disgust. "Running around like this is costing me far to much energy... There are too many people looking for me now, and they do have a chance of catching me." It sneered. "I can't allow that. I've come too far to allow that."

"Yes," James said, trying to collect himself so he could speak rationally in the future. It won't do him any good to start screaming again, or he might try hurting his son again. He remained silent, waiting for the creature to speak first.

The creature smiled at him wickedly. "You should know, I'm here to make a bargain for your son's soul."

James ran this sentence over him his head a few times before responding. "... In exchange for...?"

"Your own soul, of course," the creature said pointedly, as is if the answer were obvious.

It had to be joking... Trying to get a rise out of him again.

"I can sense your disbelief," it continued, beginning to pace back and forth in front of James, one of Harry's hands behind his back with the other held his wand tightly. "It's very simple, you see. Humans, and ever creatures like that werewolf of yours, are unable to detect me if I remain hidden."

"A dirty trick..."

"However, by doing so I must allow my host to be in control," he scowled, "and I am unable to acquire a host that has no knowledge of my presence."

"Then what do you need-" He stopped suddenly, eyes widening. "You..."

It grinned. "Yes, you're finally getting it. I was going to give the same offer to the Weasley," he nodded to where Fred still lay on the ground, "to the other one, George. I knew that he would follow his brother, but I didn't know he would come out to the lake, I expected someone else at the time..." Harry frowned. "I couldn't make a deal this someone who was unconscious, and the other twin would have been able to figure things out easily. But it gave be a chance to escape again, unnoticed, then..." It stopped pacing, looking to James expectantly.

"Then," James said slowly, "you ran into me... and Harry..."

"Exactly." It chuckled. "If you give yourself to me willingly, become my host, _willingly_, keep my presence a secret, then I will leave you son alone. You, of course, will die, eventually, your soul destroyed, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes..." He already knew...

"And isn't that such a small price to pay for the life of your only family? You're only _son_?"

".... yes.... yes, it is... But... you hold nothing against me... You'll be caught soon, you can't outrun everyone. You'll be found! You can't-"

"Oh but I can, daddy," it said coldly, eyes narrowing. "If I am caught, I will no longer exist. However, I am prepared to take another with me..." James' nerves danced as it turned Harry's wand toward itself. "Are you familiar with the Killing Curse, daddy?"

James gulped, resisting the urgh to leap at the creature, knowing that wouldn't get very far. Even as he tried taking a cautious step toward Harry he felt a blast of cold and his body went numb. "Y-You're bluffing... Harry doesn't know that curse, he's too young..."

It chuckled. "Little Harry, no, of course not. But the werewolf knew... Even that sniveling boy Neville knew enough. _You_ knew, daddy." James didn't want to listen anymore...

"Y-You wouldn't..." Please... Please don-"

_"Avada..."_

"STOP!"

It did stop, sighing loudly, looking oddly excited. "This really terrifies you, doesn't it? I knew it would, too. You would die before him, wouldn't you?"

James nodded slowly.... 'Just get out of him. Get out...' He was shaking, but not out of fear for himself.

"Will you die for him now?"

James didn't know why he didn't feel scared of dying... He just felt... certain.... Without a doubt, that he knew what he had to do.

He couldn't save Lily from dying by the Killing Curse, but he could save Harry now. But then again, this could be the most selfish thing James could do... He couldn't leave Harry alone again, he couldn't! Not with the Dursleys, with no one to love him... But...

It was drawing closer to James now, looking suspicious, as thought sensing his indecision. It was careful as to not get to close and allow James the opportunity to attack, but at least had lowered the wand a bit. "Not sure what to do, are you?" It smiled darkly. "Maybe this will help... Do you know what little Harry's worst memory is...?"

James didn't say a word, and in truth he really didn't want to know...

"You screaming.... His mommy, screaming." His smile turned into a grin as he watched James' face. "Ah, yes, that's your worst memory as well...? Hearing Lily's shrieks of terror...? My, you two do have much in common-"

"Enough! You've made your point..."

"Do we have a _deal_, human? A swift dead is one thing, but imagine what he experiences every second you hesitate."

James swallowed hard. "Y... Yes."

"Yes?"

"YES! I'll do it... I'll keep your secret..."

"Do you swear of your dead wife?"

James looked up and... and as much as he wanted to think otherwise, he saw Harry standing there with his hand extended... Not just a thing inside his body, it was Harry. Just Harry. The smile it displayed was horrible and cruel... But seeing Harry there only strengthened his resolve...

"I swear... on Lily..."

He reached out and clasped his son's outstretched hand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius walked forward with long, quick strides. "Remus, have you found anything?"

Remus shook his head as Sirius approached. The werewolf stood there with Hagrid, who was armed with his crossbow. "Not a thing, I can't tell where he went... Hagrid hasn't seen anything either, but he's asked the centaurs to watch out for anything suspicious."

Hagrid nodded, grunting to show his aggravation. "What ever it is, it ain't goin' to get past Firenze. Ronan and most of the others are willin' to help, I think, but jus' because they don' want no strange creature on their forests. If they see 'im, they'll be able to hold 'im off."

"We just have to keep looking," Remus said.

Sirius cursed vehemently, gritting his teeth until he could hear and feel them grind together.

Remus looked past him then, looking somewhat surprised. "Severus."

Indeed, Severus Snape --who had remained silent and unnoticed until that moment-- had followed Sirius as he was exiting the castle. In his hast he couldn't find it within himself to lash out at the other man, or perhaps it was because there were more important things to deal with. It certainly wasn't because he was getting... _used_ to the daft bastard, no.

Snape had hardly said a word to him other than the fact that the dungeons were clear, and from what Sirius actually muttered to him along the way he knew that Fred Weasley had to be on the grounds and not inside the castle.

Snape nodded to Remus and Hagrid once in a less that patent or friendly manner, only willing to get down to business. "Has Potter reported to you?"

Sirius looked up sharply. Remus was starring at Snape as well, and Hagrid look outright confused. "Harry? What would 'e be doin' out here?"

"James," Sirius demanded clarification. "Or Harry?"

Snape scowled. "Both of them, Black. Dumbledore informed me that they were sent out here not long ago. It seems that young Mr. Potter couldn't keep his nose out of adult business and the Headmaster didn't see the logic of returning the brat to his common room." He seemed to ignore to way Hagrid bristled at the mention of Dumbledore, and the searing glare from Sirius at the mention of the godson. Remus was the one to easily process what Snape told them without becoming enraged.

"James and Harry are both out here," Remus mumbled to himself. "Are you sure?"

Snape eye narrowed. "Are you saying you _haven't_ seen them? Either of them?" When Remus shook his head "no" (to Sirius' surprise) it was Snape's turned to curse. "Of all the-POTTER!"

"Where could they have gone?"

"Wherever you haven't looked, obviously," Snape growled, and in a flurry of dark cloaks he spun around and stalked off.

Sirius run after him, quickly meeting his pace. "Where-?"

"Where every other idiot teacher didn't bother to look, the other side of this school! The greenhouses, you fools!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

1) "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it, though the cry of a young Mandrake will give you one hell of a headache later, does it? Thus, wear special protection." Ring a bell? Not an exact quote or said by one person.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James made a deal with the devil... Ever wondered what it would be like if a Dementor could actually speak to you, _while_ making you relive your worse memories?

RUNS to finish fic and to escape reads as they fling hexs at her. AAAAAAH!!!

REVIEW PLEASE! ^__~

Geuna~


	24. Arch Two: Noble Sacrifices Part 2 of 2

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

Before I say anything, I KNOW I missed the deadline, but you can't blame me! I thought I had another month.

Just so you know, this isn't the end! I've changed my mind after reading book 5, The Order of the Phoenix. After learning more about the REAL past between Sirius, James, Lupin and Snape, I decided this story hasn't reached a real conclusion until that is dealt with. I have already written a few things regarding this, however it will be changed slightly. Sure, James is nice now, I like him and all, but once upon a time...

SNAPE LOVES BE PRAISED!!!

Geuna~

This chapter is dedicated to **crazyForJamse** for being my beta for this chapter. Thank you so much!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

Sub Editor: crazyForJames

This Chapter Rated: PG-13 for the usual scariness

Summary: You should know by now. ^__~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Noble Sacrifices Part 2 of 2: Coming to the Rescue

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"And isn't [your soul] such a small price to pay for the life of your only family? You're only _son_?"

~ The Entity, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Final Game Part 1, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It hadn't been long since Parvati and Lavender had arrived. They were very displeased by what they had found in their room- their things thrown about. Having no success with looking through Hermione's things, they all had thought that it was worth a shot looking through _everyone's_ things.

Ginny luckily had prevented the girls from hexing Neville and Ron right out the window. Literally. Girls, they discovered, can either be very reasonable, or very unreasonable. Hermione was certainly in the middle.

Lavender stood to the side throughout the whole ordeal, being rather good natured about it. Or perhaps, she was just holding back for later. Parvati, on the other hand was ranting at Ron for searching through her trunk and closed the lid abruptly, barely suppressing the urge to slam it more violently down on his fingers.

Ron, in turn, backed away quickly, waving his smarting hands about and yelling right back at Parvati, totally overlooking Neville, who was looking around Hermione's bed again. Ron crashed right into him.

With a small yelp Neville stumbled forward and bumped into one of the end banisters of Hermione's bed, then proceeding to latch onto it in an attempt to stop his fall. The bed gave a hard lurch, scraping against the floor from the weight pushing against it. In spite of his efforts, Neville found himself flat on his stomach, face down on the floor, but at least he didn't land as hard as he would have, had be not at least _tried_ to break his own fall. Ron heard him groan dejectedly. "Why me...?"

Ron went directly back to Parvati, yelling, "That's a fair stunt - you trying to smash my bloody fingers off!?"

He barely heard Neville muttering behind him, still on the floor.

"I found it..."

Ron jumped, spinning around. "You found it?"

Neville was reaching for something under the bed. "It got knocked loose, it was jammed here, I think." He pulled out a square of carefully folded, old, yellowed parchment.

"HE FOUND IT!" Ginny whooped excitedly as Ron snapped it away, quickly unfolding it. "Brilliant, Neville. Really, truly brilliant!"

"Found what?!," Parvati screamed, looking torn between hexing them and being seriously confused. Of course they couldn't have told her what they were looking for! It was top secret!

"GREENHOUSE!! He's in the greenhouse!! But Harry's there, too, and Mr. Potter!"

"What?"

"Are you sure, Ron?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Are you sure!?"

"Of course, I'm sure!"

Lupin was there on the map, too, as well as Sirius, Snape, and Hagrid. They were close by, very close.

Mr. Potter's marker seemed to be the only one moving in Greenhouse Three, however.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James could feel it inside him... It wasn't bothering to hide now. Why should it? He could feel it telling him what to do... like little hints or bits of thought... He found himself reaching into his robes, pulling something out.

The Invisibility Cloak.

He had initially forgotten about it. James had confiscated it from Harry while they were in the presence of Dumbledore. He had meant to give it back, but once they were on the move, it had slipped his mind completely. The creature had never known about it, had obviously not seen it in Harry's mind, but now James could feel its glee.

What better way to slip off into the sunrise than becoming invisible, after all? All he needed to do was get his wand from Harry, just in case, then…

A low groan was heard just behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Urgh... Dad...?"

James blinked and turned around only to see Harry sitting up on the floor... The entity had just released him, allowing the boy to the fall to the ground in a heap. He seemed to be suffering from a minor headache, as James had been earlier, his expression shriveling, his fingers mercilessly rubbing at his temples. James didn't feel such pain now... He felt dull, like one feels when they've cried or screamed or released their anger and sorrow until there is a sort of emptiness, all that energy spent.

"Dad... where are you going?"

No suspicions. That was part of the deal, after all. Act like there's nothing wrong. "I'm going for help, Harry. You're hurt, I'm sure, just stay there where you are."

"I can go with you," Harry insisted hurriedly, patting himself down, looking for injuries while starring oddly at the wand in his hand, probably wondering how it had gotten there. He stumbled in the effort to get to his feet, displaying energy that can only come from being youthful. The thought made James' heart ache... "What happened back then...? What knocked us out? I can't remember… was it Fred?"

There it was again, at the back of his mind... It didn't care what Harry thought now, it had the cloak.... It wanted James to use it and leave immediately... But... He couldn't say good-bye.

James smiled sadly at this thought, physically unable to prevent the tears from slipping from his eyes even though he was sure Harry hadn't noticed.

'Good-bye, Harry...'

He raised the cloak over his shoulder as he felt his control and humanity slipping away.

Before a cry shattered the silence.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry!"

Harry jumped, spinning around clumsily, still disoriented and nearly tripping over the trash on the ground, thinking to himself briefly 'when did that get there?'

Leaning on a plant bench for support was Fred, eyes wide and burning, but totally awake, and looking furious. Harry hadn't noticed him, and was about to say something when Fred started yelling again.

"It's in him! The coward's trying to sneak about - Don't let him get away, Harry!"

Harry's heart leapt into his throat at these words and all of a sudden the room filled with an icy chill. Turning back around, he saw his father's face had grown hard and angry as he slowly backed toward the door. Only his head and a sliver of his midsection were visible with the cloak nearly covering him.

James hissed, and in a flash he had disappeared altogether.

Harry got over his shock quickly and followed in pursuit through the Greenhouse, following the footprints in the soft soil. Though he knew it wouldn't work, he cast stunning charms on the creature, everything he could think of. Each spell hit whatever it was though they failed to stop it. "Wait, dad, _wait_!"

They had almost reached the door of the Greenhouse, and Harry knew that when that happened, he would have no hope of catching it. He would never see his father as a human again, just a Dementor. Something that would no doubt take his soul, for he would have no strength to fight it. How could he stop this?! He couldn't even stall it!!!

"STOP!"

It flung open the door...

But it would seem an unexpected obstacle was in the way.

"Snape!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus heard the cries from a distance, and upon following the sound, he found Snape had gotten there first. He heard Harry yell the potions professor's name even before Remus got there, soon followed by Sirius and Hagrid who had been looking elsewhere in the other greenhouses.

"Severus!"

Yes, Snape lay there on the ground, seemingly tangled in his robes. His arms grappled onto some large form none of them could see. Harry ran into view, standing in the doorway of Greenhouse Three. In a moment, he had flung himself toward Snape, joining him in his struggle, holding onto an invisible figure. "Hang onto him, but don't let him touch your skin!"

"I know this, boy!" Snape snarled at him through gritted teeth, probably preventing them from chattering as it became colder and colder. The creature wasn't pleased at all, but it couldn't escape. Surely it couldn't take them all at once this time. Snape didn't appear to attempt to be the least bit gentle or careful in his part, actually sending his elbow down hard on James when he nearly threw Snape and Harry off.

"CAREFUL!" Sirius barked, seething when he saw this. Harry didn't utter a word, however, seemingly unable to get a coherent sound out as he became pinned under James' invisible figure, his arms still tightly clamped onto his father, or Harry simply didn't notice what Snape had done it at all.

Remus shivered, watching the scene. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't get a good shot at the creature if he was covered like that. There was only one option. Sirius seemed to have the same idea, yelling out to Remus to get on the other side of the struggling forms, ordering Hagrid to get out of the way as he was powerless without his wand. Sirius then bellowed, "Snape, Harry, you have to get away from him, get the cloak away from him, but don't _touch_ him.... NOW!"

Harry did as he was ordered, diving to the side, and surprisingly Snape did the same. Harry, keeping the cloak firmly in his grip, managed to tear it from James' grasp. So, the four of them stood surrounding a single figure in the middle, who for a moment lay deadly still before it moved, glaring heatedly at all of them. The only one who seemed to glare back with any sort of intensity was Snape, now looking like he was simply itching to hex James. "What do we do with it now?" Snape sneered, looking tauntingly down at James, looking full of himself now that he had James easily within his sights and felt he had every right to cast any sort of nasty spell on him should he attack. "So, Potter, still as weak minded as ever, I see?"

"Shut-up, Snape," Sirius across from Remus, to Snape's left. "This isn't James, we need to get this thing out of him."

"Aren't I?" the creature hissed, glaring out at him. His eyes wandered to Harry, who seemed to tense but never let down his guard. He growled as Fred Weasley appeared from the Greenhouse they stood next to. Harry, after a moment, motioned him over and handed him a wand. Fred thought it looked like James' wand, though he wasn't sure how Harry got it and he held it up gratefully, joining the circle between him and Remus.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Snape?" James called out, laughingly. "Just like old times! SNEVILLUS!" He laughed a cackling sort of laugh.

Remus felt like a bucket of ice water was just dumped over his head as dread hit him and he looked quickly to Snape, whose face was turning a livid red. "Severus, don't…"

"Don't tell me what to do, MONSTER," Snape snarled, by no means holding his angry back but had yet to act on it.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SNAPE," Sirius yelled viciously.

The name didn't affect Remus at all, but he went on, ignoring Sirius. "He's just trying to egg you on! He's like a Dementor, he's just trying to get a rise out of you... so..."

He trailed off... and realization dawned.

'Dementor...DEMENTOR! OF COURSE!'

"Harry! The Patronus Charm!"

It only took a moment to see the look of understanding spread over the boy's face before they both acted as one, with Sirius joining them, while Snape and Fred could (as in Snape's case, simply didn't) do nothing at all to aid.

"_**Expecto patronum**_!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_It was going so perfectly... so _perfectly_, then it all came undone. It had the cloak, had the man, and now…_

_And now the white beasts were streaking towards him, the sound of hooves striking the ground in even gallops... _

_The entity came to a complete stop, hoping that it would remain unseen, even to such beasts. Formless silvery things came towards him, seeming so horrifically beautiful and so terrifying in their strength._

_But the animal, the great white stag didn't falter, didn't stop, and only circled him once, leaving the faintest traces of glowing-white mist before it's long prongs plunged into the entity's chest. _

_A blood-curdling shriek could be heard even from inside the castle itself..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They all simply stopped moving, taking in the awesome sight before them. The silver forms danced there; eerily silent except for the large animal, one very similar to James' own Animagus form. Snape, unlike them, seemed to stiffen in remembrance at this sight, his hand coming up to a seemingly specific location on his own chest where bloodied stab wound had once been.

Sirius remembered Snape saying something about James attacking him weeks ago in the tunnels, thought he couldn't honestly say he cared. James, at the moment, look terrified by the creatures surrounding him; one of them being Sirius' own formless Patronus, weak due to lack of practice but still useful.

Then all at once the stag seemed to plunge itself right into James, antlers first then it's who body. As though following in its lead, the other shapeless forms followed in suit.

James let out the most horrified noise before collapsing, still screaming, and the stag only continued to attack. At first, Sirius had been shocked at this response. That scream had shaken him to the core, but he saw that there was no blood, that the ghostly forms seemed to be going right through James, but he looked to be in so much pain.

"Oh God, I killed him, I killed him!" Harry tried to move forward but Fred was there first, grabbing him and holding him back while still staring in awe at the scene, muttering something to himself and Harry that Sirius couldn't hear.

Then a dark form rose... Actually- didn't rise, but rather just appeared floating above James. And, almost as soon at it had arrived, James' body stilled.

Snape took a step forward when he saw it, raising his wand, and with a quick upward motion the black mist was gone as though carried away by the wind.

That was the creature... It was gone...?

Sirius heard Snape talking offhandedly to Remus. "Of course... Interesting... So closely resembling a Dementor that it took a Patronus to force it out. Ordinary hexes don't work on Dementors..."

"A Patronus must have attacked the boy in the book," Remus said breathlessly, "that's why they never knew what was wrong with him- why he lost consciousness. The creature wasn't IN him anymore, because it was caught in the crossfire with the Dementors in the mines..."

"Very interesting," Snape trailed off, though pointedly ignored Remus after this.

Harry had rushed to his father when Fred let him go, trying to rouse him, speaking so rapidly that Sirius couldn't honestly make out a word he was saying. He went over to the boy, pulling him away and saying loudly, "Harry-HARRY! Dammit, boy, you didn't kill him! He's just knocked out!" Harry didn't calm down much after he said this, thought Sirius couldn't say he felt very calm about it, either. He wanted to be just as panicked as Harry was, but he had to be the adult, the serious, strong one. Dammit...

"I heard it," Fred was saying, rubbing dried blood from his face, scowling at no one. "I woke up, I played dead, and it didn't see me. Knocked you all out, I think. Took over both of you in the end, but I couldn't do anything without my wand..."

Then Harry asked all of a sudden, "I-I don't understand, why didn't it know about the cloak before? It went into me, you say, but… I-I thought I knew about it, he had it, why did it...?"

Remus shook his head, mystified. "Maybe... maybe it could only look at a few thoughts at once... or what Harry would've been thinking if he were in control. The mind is a very complicated thing, isn't it? Even when inside, one can only see the surface of one's thoughts. It takes time to delve deeper."

"Look!"

It had been Fred who spoke and they turned to see him pointing toward the castle. George was running toward them, wearing an entirely different set of robes and white striped pajamas underneath. When George got a clear shot of Fred, he broke into an all-out dash, running like Voldemort himself was chasing him. He would have collided with Fred hard enough to give him a concussion if Fred hadn't braced himself first.

"How did you…?"

"Ron tipped us off- dad's coming!" Indeed, Sirius could see Arthur in the distance, running to them as well. "He's coming too, Fred! You're normal right!? RIGHT!?"

"Yes, he…"

"You idiot! YOU STUPID BLOODY IDIOT! AND YOU…"

"It wasn't my fault, you stupid prat…"

"…SCARING ME HALF TO DEATH…"

"…I'd like to see how _you_ handle that; _me_, an IDIOT!"

Sirius turned away from them, trying to hide a knowing smile and tried to help Remus get James' mouth open enough to get chocolate in there without letting him choke. Harry had become silent; staring, not saying a word while occasionally glancing over to Fred and George, not looking very happy or sad or anything at all. Hagrid had cautiously stepped over to Harry, looking worried that he was in the way of everything, looking extraordinarily guilty for some reason, mumbling something to Harry and patting him on the shoulder carefully, thought at first his hand jumped back as if he'd been shocked. Harry smiled to him thought, seemingly thankful, muttering "Thanks, Hagrid half-heartedly under his breath, but still meant it. Hagrid's chest swelled them, patting Harry's head with more gusto.

Arthur had reached them then, out of breath, but looking hardly relieved. Instead he looked around wildly. Not far off, Sirius could make out a large group coming toward them, though he had no idea who they could be. Sirius, however, could tell that one of them was Dumbledore, based on his robes and pointed nightcap.

"Sirius, you can't be here," Arthur hissed then he saw him. "The Ministry, the Ministry came!"

Sirius felt like someone had shocked him, and he jumped to his feet. The Ministry, the MINISTRY was here!? "What do you mean, what…"

"Lucius Malfoy's son," he hissed again, eyes burning with fury, "he used the fires, he told his father what had happened, he overheard professors talking in the halls, he must have."

They came too quickly, much too quickly. Sirius knew better then to change into a dog in front of them. That would only be more he would have to answer for.

However, if his years of being on the run had taught him anything, is was that the Ministry wasn't his friend. They didn't want him to be innocent; they would do away with him as soon as they could.

Remus was looking at him in alarm, and Sirius could see in Dumbledore's eyes as they came closer, that it was too late.

'Running would be stupid. '

'Staying would be smart.'

'Not running would be in his favor.'

'Staying would be letting _them_ _win_.'

It was this last thought that made him turn and run for it, his wand still clutched in his hand, ready to take down any Ministry official necessary. He dived for the Invisibility Cloak.

"Sirius, DON'T!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Halt, NOW!"

"Wait, he didn't-"

"STUPEFY!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Ministry had come only moments before. Ron had been there, he'd gone straight away to find the first teacher he could, and he found his father and George. He told him where to look, he told him where everyone was.

He didn't know that Dumbledore was around the corner, trying to talk to a group of rather agitated Aurors, Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy. Why he was there he had no idea, but his father looked at him defiantly upon his son being questioned.

George had run off immediately, followed by their father. Soon after, Dumbledore couldn't keep them away any longer, and he left as well. Ron went to Hermione in the Hospital Wing after that, telling her what had happened, his own screw-up. He heard from her, however, that Madame Pomfrey had been taken away for questioning.

Later, they found that the Aurors had apprehended Sirius.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Percy heard later about everything that went on... He couldn't believe it, he couldn't _stand _it, and in the end he could only find one person to blame for it all.

Dumbledore…

That... That FOOL! He had been in charge of Hogwarts, he had known all along that… that THING… had been running loose! And look what happened? His brothers were nearly killed in the process of a totally unorthodox and ill-planned search.

Not only this, but Sirius... SIRIUS BLACK! At Hogwarts the whole time- right under his nose! Guilty or not, to be storing a man who had been given the Ministry's full pardon until he could prove himself to a fair court!

Of course, they would be having the trial soon. Very soon, in fact, now that they had Black in their grasp. He would have to answer as to why he kept running after all this time.

No, Percy didn't trust in the Ministry as he used to. After the Dementors had attacked not long ago, how could he? But that was just a slip up, a fluke. Of course, the Dark Lord couldn't be around.

He couldn't be.

Percy rolled over in his bed, staring at the wall. He lay there for hours, blatantly ignoring his mother's cries of joy as she left for Hogwarts with Bill. Percy didn't want to go... He didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't know whose side he was on anymore.

He did know, however, that none of this had started until James Potter had come back.

After all, there was an obvious connection to be made. Maybe he wasn't who he seemed to be? None of this started until he arrived, the world turning upside down with the sound and smell of death and chaos-

"Percy..."

The voice came for behind his closed door, this sound muffled. After a moment it opened and Charlie stepped in. "Percy... Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Percy answered quickly, glad that his older brother couldn't see the scowl in his face. "I was just thinking."

"Everything's okay now," Charlie said, "Fred and George are alright, no one was hurt…"

"Barely... only by luck… sheer, dumb luck."

There was a pause, then Charlie spoke with a bit of malice evident in his voice. "Look, all mom was looking for was a bit of support. You know very well how much we all mean to her and dad. And all you do is come up here and start staring at the wall like some rotting zombie."

"I'm not allowed to be on my own for a bit, now am I?" Percy replied hotly, still without turning around, wondering what was making him so angry to begin with. He really wanted to be alone to think. Charlie was older that Percy, but none the wiser, why did he.. they… ALL have to consider him such a child, even now?

Pushing away the vehement thoughts, Percy mentally collected himself and spoke again, calmly. "I'll come and talk to you later, Charlie. Maybe we'll go and follow mother to Hogwarts and see is everything's truly okay."

"Of course it's okay," Charlie said, his voice suddenly soft again, as it had been when he first opened the door. "Dumbledore said so, we all…"

"I'll talk to you later," Percy said again, curtly, his voice barely controlled. He waited, and after a minute he heard the door close without another word from Charlie. He was grateful for that.

Everyone believed Dumbledore, everyone TRUSTED Dumbledore.

Percy honestly thought he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

With these thoughts on his mind, he eventually drifted off, only to find his dreams just as dark and menacing as reality seemed to be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I thought you wanted to stay out of their way," Draco insisted. "But now you've…"

"That's none of your concern," his father sniffed, a hand behind his back as he examined one carefully manicured fingernail. He didn't look as... collected as Draco was used to. It didn't seem to be something very serious, but there was something different about his father. Something be couldn't quite put his finger on, but he could easily say he didn't like it at all. Draco hated being pushed around... "I told you to keep tabs on them and you have, and what a fine job you did as well." Lucius looked up then, grinning. "I shall reward you this Christmas, surely."

Draco forced a smile, though only flashed it briefly. "You really got the Potter's this time, didn't you, father? They thought they were above you, did they?"

Lucius sniffed. "They should have learned long ago, Draco, to never allow themselves to believe evil has no power over them. They will always get what's coming to them."

Draco stiffened then, tightening his mouth as thought to will his frown away. He didn't want to make his father angry, he would regret it like he always did, but he was a Malfoy. And like all Malfoy's they don't like being left in the dark. "You're not telling me anything anymore," he insisted, "I hate…"

"Draco, I honestly don't have to time to hear your whining. Isn't my praise enough for now? You're simply not yet old enough to be told everything."

"What are you afraid of?"

The look his father gave him then made Draco regret he had said a word...

"Afraid?" Mr. Malfoy pronounced carefully. "Do you think me afraid, Draco...?"

"No.... No, of course not, I was…"

"Then what do you mean?"

'I mean… what does Potter have against you?!'

The conversation might have gone on, but at that moment someone came down the hall. It was late, horribly late, and the sun had already begun to rise. Surely school would be called off that day because no one could sleep last night, knowing something was going on, but not knowing what. Draco, however, knew. He heard some professors talking about it from his Dormitory...

Professor Snape appeared, seemingly melting from the shadows as he approached them, his steps coming carefully and evenly before he stopped before them. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, nodding curtly to Draco's father, then, "Draco, you should be in your room."

"I was just talking to him for a moment, Severus," Mr. Malfoy said easily, casually. "I was here, so I thought I would take the time to say hello to my dear son."

Draco looked between the two rapidly. He could tell something was going on! It wasn't fair that he didn't know! It wasn't!

"Well then, I best be off." His father looked to him, giving him a rough pat on the head, mussing his hair. It annoyed him, but Draco didn't say anything. "I shall write to you later, Draco." Then he was off, striding away without so much as another glance at Snape.

Draco, in turned watched his potions professor, looking for any kind of reaction. Snape was watching his father leave, his face blank. He expected to see him skipping or something. His father had told Draco long ago how much Snape hated Sirius Black. He knew that Black wasn't what people thought, that he was one of the goodies. One of the worst sort.

In an instant, Snape's head snapped back to Draco, his mouth set in a tight frown when he saw the boy watching him.

"To your room, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco jumped, absolutely shocked at his professor's tone, but he obeyed. Though he seriously wondered what his problem was. After all, Lucius was doing him a favor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hm... To think I was going to end here and make it nice and lighthearted. But I'm never that easy.

Yes... NOT the end. Do you believe it? I was originally going to put an epilogue after this, but I found that Snape's situation in book five deserved a good bit of... pages... chapters... (sighs)

Raise your hands if you think I should! Please email or write in a review what you think!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NEXT TIME:

Hard times aren't over, and Sirius and the others will be forced to face the unfair trial that the Ministry has to offer. Will Sirius get off? Or will he be given the Kiss no matter how strong his defense is?

The Ministry learns of Neville's attack and Werewolf Control is sent in to apprehend Lupin, and all are confronted with the possibility of a double trail.

Harry learns of the Ministry insiders on Dumbledore's side.

James comes clean about his past with Harry, about his true behavior in the "old days". While Harry is able to accept this, Sirius admits there is little that he regrets. James wishes to make up for the past, but is it even possible for what he and the others put Snape through? Will Lupin ever forgive himself for not trying harder in the first place? Will Harry ever be able to look at is father in the same light ever again?

When Snape is brought forth to testify for both Sirius and Lupin, even the slightest word against the two could easily sentence them to death, or worse.

James Potter is accused of being at least partially responsible for the Dementor attack at the time of his reappearance, and for being as "crazed" as his own son.

TEASER: (Pardon nasty typos, I JUST wrote this)

"I don't understand," Harry said desperately, becoming annoyed. "How can they do this? I thought Sirius was to be treated fairly and they go and hunt him down like this!"

Dumbledore looked to him evenly, then said, "Harry, I will be honest with you. The Ministry isn't always out for justice."

"What else could they possibly do?" Hermione asked snappishly, as upset about this situation, though Harry knew that it was much worse for him. His father was being accused as well. "They're supposed to be fair, and…"

"Of course, this is true," Dumbledore said patiently, "it is not always justice they are looking for, but control."

"Then, how does that make it any different than Voldemort?" Harry bit out, ignoring the way the others shivered, though Dumbledore stared back at him in an almost calculating manner before nodding grimly.

"How is it very different indeed...?"

Remus' breathing was becoming heavier, labored. He could feel his lung aches from the very effort, but at least satisfied that they hadn't done worse. Werewolves didn't usually receive good treatment, especially when but on trail. The chains were very painful. Remus wondered if they were under the direct control of someone in the room, and who that might be.

"Remus Lupin," Fudges voice boom in a seemingly failed effort to create a presence like Dumbledore had done. He waited for the Minister to continue, but that was only after a long pause, where he could feel all their eyes on him... watching him, examining him, looking to see if he did anything wrong, acted even a little strange.

Out of the corner of his eyes he was Sirius, held in the corner, looking barely able to stand on his own two feet and hating himself for it. James, who he saw after taking a quick glance behind him, sitting next to Dumbledore and a few others he know from the Order...

When he turned back Fudge and few others were looking at him suspiciously, following where he had glanced moments before.

Then a voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and he would have jumped in his seat if he were able to. "Minister, do you really think in necessary to chain Mr. Lupin like this. As I understand it he is to be questioned, not put on trail himself."

Fudge didn't look at all happy that Dumbledore had spoken out of turn, his left eye twitching. "That remains to be-please so not speak out of turn! And for your information, Dumbledore, he us as trail as much as that man." He pointed juttingly at Sirius, who snarled at him.

"Sir," Remus said politely, "if I may speak?"

Fudge looked at him and after a moment he nodded.

"Sir, may I ask what I am on trial for, if not to speak for Sirius."

A shiver when through the court, and Fudge nodded to the door as if signaling someone. "Of course, Mr. Lupin, it's not fair to keep you in the dark, is it?" 'Strange, he doesn't seem very sorry at all...'

The door opened to Remus' far left, and someone walked in. Two people. A man and a boy.

Remus' heart sunk into his stomach then...

"Neville Longbottom, if you would please come forth."


	25. Arch Three: The Trial: Part 1 of 3

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

I'm so sorry this took so long, it finally got back from by beta for this go around.

In all honesty, I didn't have to drive to do it at the time, and I don't like forcing things. Writer's block, it's a b*tch, you know? I've also been working with other fics. I'm really sorry if I annoyed a lot of people. Though I have to admit, it's a bit annoying myself. Everyday I have classes, exams, writing assignments worth 25% of my final grade, ect. I have zero or no time to work on this sort of thing though I do try. As we speak I have TWO exams, one after another tomorrow in astrology and psychology, and an in-class writing assignment worth ¼ of my final grade in Art History covering over 5000 years B.C. AND I HAVE TO REMEMBER THE DATES.

Please, understand my stress…

As of a few days ago I was finally "inspired" again to finish this and most of the next chapter, because it finally "came" to me, you know?

Please understand that I began writing this while OotP was still in the works. I understand that many just now reading this are unhappy that it doesn't go along with that story line, and I apologize, however, I had no intent of re-writing this fiction in order to fit it… I don't have time! ^__^' I hope you guys can still like it the way it is!

Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! And thank you very much for those who've stuck with me. Your reviews mean so much to me.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

Sub Editor: Heeh, it varies!

This Chapter Rated: PG-13 for the usual scariness

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Recent Summary: Hard times aren't over, and Sirius and the others will be forced to face the unfair trial that the Ministry has to offer. Will Sirius get off? Or will he be given the Kiss no matter how strong his defense is? The Ministry learns of Neville's attack and Werewolf Control is sent in to apprehend Lupin, and all are confronted with the possibility of a double trail. James comes clean about his past with Harry, about his true behavior in the "old days". While Harry is able to accept this, Sirius admits there is little that he regrets. James wishes to make up for the past, but is it even possible for what he and the others put Snape through? Will Lupin ever forgive himself for not trying harder in the first place? Will Harry ever be able to look at is father in the same light ever again? When Snape is brought forth to testify for both Sirius and Lupin, even the slightest word against the two could easily sentence them to death, or worse. James Potter is accused of being at least partially responsible for the Dementor attack at the time of his reappearance, and for being as "crazed" as his own son.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Trial: Part 1 of 3: Friend on the Line

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"They should have learned long ago, Draco, to never allow themselves to believe evil has no power over them. They will always get what's coming to them."

~ Lucius Malfoy, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Noble Sacrifices Part 2: Coming to the Rescue, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James slowly awoke to the sound of yelling... He could hear Dumbledore...

"That was unnecessary-"

"Of course it was! You saw him-!"

"Yes, Mr. Fudge, however-"

"However nothing! He was armed and chose to run, and away from a potential crime scene, no less! He was a _threat_."

"_However_, he attacked no one. You're accusations aren't founded with anything you say or anything that happened. Or are you so eager to once again imprison an innocent man?"

"What 'happened' is still in question, Dumbledore, and you of all speaking of who is or isn't innocent, are one to talk."

James' eyes blinked open. He felt warm and sweaty, like one does after breaking a fever. He raised his head slowly, seeing that he was in the Hospital Wing… again… Though Madame Pomfrey wasn't in sight... Odd... usually she was hounding around him for whatever reason, nagging, fussing, or ordering. James went unnoticed at the moment while he looked about, wondering what had happened… why he was in that room and that bed again, but.... He had... Harry was...

James physically started, shoulders jumping when it hit him.

He remembered what happened before he blacked out.

All four of his limbs sprang up in an attempt to get up first, becoming tangled in his blankets and James nearly rolling to the side and off the bed, onto the floor. Thin yet firm hands closing on his arms halted his fall, however, and James looked to see the blurry figure of Dumbledore in front of him. Even without his glasses he could see the firm frown on the other man's face.

"Careful, James," he said, "don't want to fall now, do we?"

"What's going on," James asked instantly, hands seeking out for his glasses. "I don't remember what happened... HARRY!" He fumbled around the nightstand for a moment before finding them. With a sigh of relief put them on his nose and began to scramble from the bed in haste, just barely holding back from cursing as his legs were tangled in the sheets. It was only sheer will and determination that kept James from toppling over himself and landing in a struggling heap. "I'd made a deal! He's-"

"Everything's find," Dumbledore interrupted him pleasantly even as James was on his feet, feeling disoriented and unsure of what to do or where to go, what _questions_ to ask or which one first. "Harry's elsewhere, and there's no longer anything to fear."

"It's, that-"

"It's gone-forever."

"Oh thank…. Oh God, thank you…" While he reveled in this news, James noticed someone else in the room... someone he didn't know. Perhaps if would have been decent and proper of him to say something else, as the individual was obviously of some higher class, however the first thing that passed through his lips was a blatant, "Who are you?"

Fudge bristled ('Where have I heard that name before…') as though he'd just been told he looked like a bloated Norwegian boar. "Cornelius Fudge! Minister Fudge!"

James blinked. The happy feeling he was experiencing dimmed a little, but was still there. Only for the fact that he didn't know what was going on, or why he was alone in the infirmary with Dumbledore in Minister Fudge.

In all honesty, James hated it all. Of course he felt relieved, but it was a sort of relief that came from a close call… _another_ close call, in fact. Not just for him, either, but others. How many times would he and his family be in danger, even if that danger weren't directly related to the Dark Lord? What sort of hand was Fate planning on dealing them in the end…?

James was about to ask about Harry, where he was, what had happened, but Fudge spoke first, to James, and what he said confused James and scared him at the same time.

"The trial will be held tomorrow," Fudge said to him, " and I expect you to be there as well Mr. Potter."

With that, Fudge turned and was gone.

Silence….

"Albus… What the hell was he talking about…?"

Tuesday, November 21st. The trail of Sirius Black, a day to be marked in history.

Surely no one ever expected it to happen… _It_… After all, _it_ was part of the whole story of Sirius Black and his earlier imprisonment, "he was sent to Azkaban _**without trial**_", that's the way the story goes.

Now it, the story, went, "he was sent to Azkaban without trail, escaped, was recaptured years later, then given his first trial after being suddenly dubbed innocent until proven otherwise…" Or something like that, at least, though it didn't make sense to any of the general public. What sort of possible evidence was found that proved that _Sirius Black_ was innocent, while there were eyewitnesses, after all… That had been evidence enough, though those witnesses had never been thoroughly examined…

A number of witnesses had been collected recently from the moment of Black's capture; James Potter, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Severus Snape. These individuals were requested to be at least present at the Ministry of Magic while the trial took place, just in case they were needed for questioning. Those not required to speak prior to the trail were allowed the choice of taking a seat in the audience. All children (with the exception of young Harry Potter) were to be disallowed from being present during the proceedings.

The Potters, as of present, had chosen to watch the trail. Fred and George Weasley, who were of age, were still deciding whether or not to go at all, and Mr. Arthur Weasley has also yet to decide.

Remus Lupin was… nowhere to be found. He had been taken separately at some point during the morning of Sirius' capture. No one could tell of his whereabouts, and those that knew where he was weren't talking.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley arrived at the Ministry promptly, and though not allowed to watch the proceedings, waited just behind the courtroom doors, waiting for if they were needed for anything at all.

Severus Snape… well, it was uncertain as to where Snape was, though he was expected…

One Poppy Pomfrey had been questioned the day before with the use of Truth Potion… Through these methods quite a bit of information was extracted regarding Black as well as a certain dark creature that had been harassing the staff and students at Hogwarts weeks before.

They also found out about an attack on one Neville Longbottom…

Pomfrey declined to going to the trail, as she was still distraught from the ordeal.

The trail would begin at noon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tuesday, November 21, just before the trial…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius propped his legs up lazily on the table before him. The room was small, stuffy, and one Auror guard sat across from him.

Sirius didn't know why he wasn't collaborating an escape with the other man. Like pretending to knock the other out, then make a break of it. He went ahead and told the man this. After all, he's been running from the Ministry for years, and old habits die-hard. And it'd been a blessing that he's been the only guard assigned. Sirius had been anticipating at least twenty.

He wasn't expecting that a full trial would have anymore better results than no trial at all. And with that as a possibility, Sirius was strongly tempted to make a break for it and escape from right under the Ministries slimy nose, or go down in a blaze of glory while trying. He told this to the guard as well. Kingsley would only laugh in response.

Kingsley Shacklebolt forced away a smirk before speaking. "You had better wise up, Sirius. You know this isn't a joke-"

"Oh? Then I guess I was giving a false impression, wasn't I," he grunted bitterly, looking to each one of his fingernails. He needed them cleaned... trimmed. Huh, he hadn't thought about personal grooming in a while. The only thing he did these days was shave. "I appreciate your concern," he tested biting at one nail, "trimming" off the edge of it, "but the only thing I can hope for now is a little luck. Or a good escape plan, preferably with a lot of explosions. Too bad he couldn't Apparate out of there… Though I am lucky they didn't snap my wand again this time ("Though it isn't really mine..."). I wonder how many perfectly good wands the Ministry destroys everyday… I'm sure the sheer numbers and pointlessness would make Ollivander weep bitter tears if he isn't already." He chuckled to himself, though it only held a little humor to it.

Kingsley didn't seem very amused this time. "The Ministry can have a very crooked way of thinking, they'll try to get to you in every way they can. I'm just trying to prepare you-"

"I'm prepared enough. I know better than anyone how the system works." He drew his full attention to Kingsley, saying, "And shouldn't you be worried? Someone might be listening on us."

Kingsley's gaze didn't waver even as Sirius' haunted eyes starred into his. Sirius could always respect a man who could look him straight in the eye and not flinch. "At this point I don't really care. You're not-" He stopped suddenly as he heard a sound…

There were people coming down the hall…

It was time.

"Sirius, listen… put on an act, would you?" Sirius gave him a look, and Kingsley shook his head. "I know you know what I mean." He stood and drew his wand before going to lean again the wall farthest from Sirius. "I'm not supposed to like you, am I?"

Sirius sighed and repositioned himself in the chair so he was slouching. Of all the times… "Fine, fine…"

As though on a side note, Kingsley added, "Oh, and during the trail, try not to be too much of a loud-mouth ass, for your sake?"

Sirius nearly laughed out loud. "Why you-"

The clank and clunking sound of the door make his stop just before the door to the small room swung open.

Two other Auror's walked in with equal looks of indifference at they gazed upon the black man standing again the opposite wall from Sirius, wand ready, and Sirius Black, who looked to be sitting uncomfortably, his right hand gripping his left upper arm as though it were injured. The two were glaring at each other, hardly taking any notice of the two new arrivals.

"It's time," one of the men informed them, though rather politely. That was a good sign, at least... when an Auror is willing to treat a potential criminal with at least an ounce or respect. The other man didn't look as friendly, but he didn't seem inclined to say anything. "We're to take you for questioning. Shacklebolt, is you would help us escort Mr. Black," he asked curtly.

The other man sniggered, deciding to speak up. "Not getting along with 'im very well, Shacklebolt," he questioned humorously, leering at Sirius as he slowly got to his feet. He had to keep up the act, though he really wanted to punch this man…

"For your information I didn't touch him," Shacklebolt said, shrugging. "He's been like that since he got here, don't think that I had anything to do with it."

"Sure, sure… Wish I had a round at 'im-"

"We're not here to torture prisoners," the first man bellowed suddenly, giving his partner a meaningful look, then looked to Shacklebolt. "You know we all want a piece of him, but now's not the time, got that? It isn't our job to place punishment of men before trial."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the two, un-intimidated by the glare the second Auror was sending him, but he hardly cared. It was time for his trial... the trail he hadn't "deserved" all those years ago.

"Sure, Barley," Shacklebolt said, in dismissive but not very disagreeable manner before giving Sirius a meaningfully dark look. "You heard him, on your feet, Mr. Black. And for your sack, don't try anything. I'm sure you've been waiting for this as long as we all have."

Taking a deep breath and keeping his cool facade in place, he stood and allowed the two men and Kingsley to led him out of the room, each carefully armed, wands at the ready.

They went down a flight of stairs, through dark, dreary corridors until they arrived at the dungeon that reminded him so much of Snape's favorite dwelling at Hogwarts. Courtroom Ten…

It was strange that he has here… A number of times Sirius would imagine what his trial would be like had it ever taken place. Perhaps this wasn't exactly what he imagined, but it still had a very dream-like quality to it all. Or was "dream" too nice of a word? Or "fantasy"? Perhaps "nightmare" was the more correct term.

Because Sirius knew that he might not get out of this. There was a whole court full of people who had learned to hate him for years now, and a number who, still, were _raised_ to hate him.

But even if it turned out bad…. Sirius was prepared to die.

He never intended on dying so soon, but nevertheless he wouldn't be surprised when the time came. Not now, anyway.

He had few regrets, as long as James was still around for Harry, as long as Remus could find happiness, and as long as Wormtail would find himself rotten away in Azkaban….

Actually, his only regret is that Wormtail really hadn't died that day over a year ago…

When they got to the courtroom, he found that it was full court… and it was a bit more intimidating that he had imagined…

Hiding his nervousness carefully he strode forth into the room.

'Here it goes...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How much longer?"

"They said a few minutes, Harry." Hermione frowned as she watched him closely. Though she still looked pale one could hardly find anything wrong with her otherwise. Harry could tell she became winded, however, when she had to walk stairs, but she was still basically on her feet, on her own, the way she liked it. "Why not go in now? Everyone else has already taken their seats."

"You'd think it's a bloody stadium or something," Ron sneered from his position leaning again a wall. " A right spectacle for all to see. I saw a few from the Daily Prophet, you know they get everything down. They'll be sure to twist things around a but just to make it sound more interesting. _Tasteful_."

"Even so," she insisted, "I'd rather be in there then out here."

Ron frowned at her. "I don't think you should be anywhere but in a bed, 'Mione. You get possessed and drained by some dark creature and the next day you're parading around as usual! You should be restin-"

"Please, Ron, and I don't _parade_." She sniffed indignantly at the remark, though Harry could tell Hermione was more than a little flattered by Ron's concern… She continued, "_Anyway_, I'm sure Fred and George will be along sooner or later, I know they will. I wish we could attend like Harry..."

Oh, Hermione didn't know what she was talking about... She didn't really want to go... She _felt_ she _should_ only because it was the "right" thing, however she truly didn't desire to see any of it. It was too troubling. If anything-if _everything_ went wrong, then it would be something to plague her with nightmares for the rest of her life.

But he had to. Harry was considered the only young witness to be allowed to attend. He didn't know whose doing it was, but Dumbledore might have had a hand in it, but Harry wasn't sure if he should ask. Dumbledore has a habit of skipping around subjects, and Harry didn't think he would be able to take the Headmaster's evasive nature today.

Dumbledore in turn stood by the back doorway to Courtroom Ten, his face serious. He had said very little as they waited, and it was mainly Hermione and Ron who talked to themselves. She tried many times to include Harry in their conversations, but Harry didn't seem very will to do so. But then Harry decided to speak up then.

"I don't understand," Harry nearly moaned desperately, becoming annoyed at how weak it sounded to his own ears. He _wasn't_ weak. "How can they do this? I thought Sirius was to be treated fairly and they hunt him down like a dog!"

"Well, Harry," Ron said slowly, "he actually, in sense that is, a-"

"Don't even _say_ it, Ron!"

Dumbledore looked to Harry evenly after sending a amused smile to Ron, saying, "Harry, I will be honest with you. The Ministry isn't always out for justice."

"What else could they possibly do?" Hermione asked snappishly, upset about this situation, though Harry knew that it was much worse for him. Not to be selfish, but Sirius meant so much more to him. It was reasonably. "They're _supposed_ to be fair, and…"

"Of course, this is true," Dumbledore said patiently, "it's not always justice they look for, but control. Order, or at least a facade."

"Then, how does that make it any different from Voldemort's doings?" Harry bit out, ignoring the way the others shivered, though Dumbledore stared back at him in an almost calculating manner before nodding grimly.

"How is it very different indeed...?"

"Am I late?," a voice suddenly spoke up, echoing down the hall towards them. Harry looked up to see James rushing towards them, adjusting a tie around hi neck jerkily, his robes ruffed. Mr. Weasley was close behind, waving to them. "What time is it," James asked hurriedly, "has it started yet? Am I late?"

"James, I told you," Mr. Weasley said, "it won't start for a few minutes yet. I think they're escorting Sirius as we speak."

James sagged as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god... "

Mr. Weasley then looked at Ron and Hermione, looking stern. "And when they come by I don't want you two in the way. You're not even supposed to _be_ here." Ron and Hermione mumbled something in response that Harry couldn't make out.

"I really wanted to be here for every moment," James said. "Make a good impression. I promised it to myself to be there for him." To Mr. Weasley he said, "Thank you for loaning me the tie, Arthur." He jerked at the said tie once more. It was a deep blue color, and in fairly good condition considering the state of most of Mr. Weasley's clothes. Obviously he had given James the best he had.

"No trouble at all!" Arthur said.

Harry noticed that his father looked different. His hair was wild, though not as much as usual, and his posture made him seem so much taller... He looked older... Not just a young adult…

James soon caught his son staring, though, and his expression turned... bold. He looked as though he were ready for battle. "Don't worry, Harry. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to Sirius. That old dog's survived until now, and now that I'm here now I'll be damned if I see him fall without a good fight. Even if he's found guilty, I swear..."

This was a side of his father Harry had never seen before. It was something he saw in Sirius all the time, though he had never really thought of it. He hoped James wouldn't try anything too recluse if something did go wrong... But if he had to... well, then Harry would be by his side the whole way. In fact, Fred and George would probably join the bandwagon as well. Speaking of which…

"Aren't Fred and George coming along," Harry asked Mr. Weasley. "And aren't you coming?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I'll be staying in my office, keeping an eye on those two. I know very well that they want to attend, but I'm afraid they wouldn't the most respectable audience. I think they know their own limits as well. I'll be coming down later if I can, though I don't think my presence will be well appreciated. We'll all be ready they need us for questioning, though we've all seen how eyewitness account have helped in the past, eh?"

Before anyone could respond to Mr. Weasley's answer Dumbledore spoke up, getting their attention, "Come along then. Hermione, Ron, we shall be seeing you after this little mess is clears up ('"Little" mess...? How could he be so calm about this!?'), and do stay out of trouble." To Harry, James and Mr. Weasley he said, "Come, gentlemen, we have a trail to attend..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There were a lot of people there today… a LOT of people… like being in a giant square box like some insect, being watched very, very closely by something bigger than you with all the power to smash you into oblivion.

He'd never seen so many people before, even at his old house. Besides that, the people he saw there he knew and trusted (though some more than others…). He hadn't even stayed there long, going to stay with Remus before he exploded from sheer boredom. With Remus he'd been able to go outside, take walks, and still so only a few people, and no one ever came to his house. But this…

Sirius didn't like large groups of people. He'd learned to treat large crowds of people like bubotuber puss… like blood-sucking bugbears, or even bloody _quintapeds_. In fact, his mother wasn't anywhere near as bad as this, but… wait… no… now that he _thought_ of it, comparing the situation here to his mother…

… This situation wasn't so bad after all. It was down right peachy, actually. What was that saying… "A piece of cake."

He hardly got a chance to look around, to try to catch sight of anyone he knew or used to know in the audience, before he was chained down to his chair. He caught sight of every seat in the room, from the seats to the back, his right, left, and even the small sections of seats to either side of the raised seats for the Wizengamot, EVERYTHING seat was filled. The Wizengamot was filled as well, Fudge of course sitting at the head of them in the center, staring down at him… Fudge looked at him with something akin to disgust, but Sirius could tell by his paleness of his face that he was deadly afraid…

Dumbledore sat in a armchair to Sirius' right. Sirius knew that he was going to act as his defense, and in all honesty he didn't know anyone better. Despite Dumbledore's habit (and possibly secret joy) or even skill of riling crowds was what Sirius felt should be notorious.

In the middle of the crowd to the very back, Sirius was sure he spotted James and Harry sitting along the stonewalls, between two torches. If it hadn't been for that extra light Sirius would have never made his friends out in the gloom that seemed to be a nature extension of the room's atmosphere, but he didn't have a chance to make eye contact with either of his friends.

Then it started…

"To begin, and before any other opening statements, we would like to ask you a few questions."

Sirius looked sharply over to Dumbledore who sat quietly though frowning in his chair (his looked far more comfortable that Sirius'…). The other man didn't say a word… great, just when Sirius needed him… "Why don't I get an opening statement," he demanded. This was his trial, after all. He shouldn't have expected it to go his way, though… "How can I start my defense without a statement?"

They didn't seem to be listening to him. "Mr. Black, if you would please tell us why you chose to run yesterday."

"Obviously," Sirius said slowly with a lack of respect (though in all fairness he _was_ trying to sounds as condescending as humanly possible), "I'm not to comfortable around the law." Dumbledore gave him a warning look now, but he didn't care.

"Oh?" Fudge glanced around to this, looking very interested. "And why is that? Something to hide, have you?"

Sirius snorted. Now Fudge was trying to twist his words? How predictable… "No, I don't, but it's sort of a natural reaction now. I was running from a potential death sentence, for a crime I was so wrongfully accused of, with no trail, as it would seem, and for fifteen years I was denied one. I'd like to see how you'd handle it."

Fudge remained silent for a moment, face blank even as other members of the Wizengamot whispered to themselves. "In that case… this trail starts now with the first witness."

That was sudden… Even more sudden at Sirius was released and dragged from the chair. "What-"

"First witness, Remus Lupin, to the stand!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A figure was led non-too gently through to door and dragged toward the chair that had been occupied only moment before. He appeared ruffled, weak, and there was a noticeable abrasion across the right side of his face.

James paled at the sight before him. "Remus..."

"REMUS!"

James eyes snapped to Sirius, who had stood suddenly and had barreled through the men and women standing around him, yelling in rage. "What did you do to him!? You bastards, what-!"

A hex flew and Sirius faltered, nearly slumping to the ground as he started in his advance toward the men who had sat Remus in the chair. The chair there magically began to wind chains around him, though Remus looked over his shouldered fearfully at Sirius, but didn't say anything even as Sirius was dragged back to his rightful place, the Aurors holding him in place, and made sure to conjure a set of chairs to cuff onto Sirius' wrists in hopes of keeping him in line when he came around.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus' breathing was becoming heavier, labored. He could feel his lungs aching from the very effort, but at least satisfied that they, his captors, hadn't done worse. Werewolves didn't usually receive the "proper" treatment usually given to most humans, especially when put on trail, and depending on who they're handed off to.

He knew that they didn't need to apprehend him like they did from the very beginning, while the others were allowed to reach the Ministry through their own devices. Remus probably would never know whose decision it was, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to live with that fact. There was only so much he was willing to take. Name calling, dark looks, but this… This wasn't that bad…

The chains were very painful and would have been biting into his skin had it not been for his rough old robes as a barrier. Remus wondered if the metal was under the direct control of someone in the room, and if so, who that person might be. He hoped it wasn't Fudge, or the horrid looking Miss Umbridge, or this was certainly was going to be an exceedingly more painful experience than it already was.

"Remus Lupin," Fudges voice boom in a seemingly failed effort to create a presence like Dumbledore had done moments before. He waited for the Minister to continue, but that was only after a long pause, where he could feel all their eyes on him... watching him, examining him, _fearing_ him, looking to see if he did anything wrong, acted even a little strange, acted _inhuman_.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sirius, held in the corner, looking barely able to stand on his own two feet and hating himself for it, shame written on his features. James and Harry, who he'd seen after taking a quick glance behind him, were sitting toward the back, and he caught site of other members of the Order...

When he turned back Fudge and a few others were looking at him suspiciously, following where he'd glanced moments before.

Then a voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and he would have jumped in his seat if he were able to. "Minister, do you really think it necessary to chain Mr. Lupin like this. As I understand it he is to be questioned, not put on trail himself."

Fudge didn't look at all happy that Dumbledore had spoken out of turn, his left eye twitching. "That remains to be-please do not speak out of turn! And for your information, Dumbledore, he is on trail as much as that man." He pointed juttingly at Sirius, who outright snarled at him.

"Sir," Remus said politely, "if I may speak?"

Fudge looked at him and after a moment he nodded.

"Sir, may I ask what I am on trial _for_, if not to speak for Sirius."

A sort of shiver went through the court, and Fudge nodded to the door as if signaling someone. "Of course, Mr. Lupin, it's not fair to keep you in the dark, is it?" 'Strange, he doesn't seem very sorry at all...'

The door opened before Remus', and someone walked in. Two people. A man and a boy.

Remus' heart sunk into his stomach then...

"Neville Longbottom, if you would please come forward."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neville stumbled over his own feet as he moved... There were a lot of people yelling all around him, he wasn't sure what to do, why he was there. Madame Pomfrey had healed up his scratches but he was still a little soar here and there… He'd seen Ron and Hermione in the hall just a moment before, though he hadn't a chance to say anything before he was lead through the doors.

They told him he was supposed to testify, but for what? They told him they had sent word to his grandmother, but regarding what? Why did everyone insist on leaving him in the dark!?

"This is unforgivable!" That was Dumbledore. "This trail is for Sirius Black, not Remus Lupin! On what grounds do you have to accuse him, and what rights do you have to place this over the REAL reason we were brought here today!?"

"This will only take a minute, Dumbledore. We need only to test him, then he may go." He nodded to a… very strange looking woman to his left. She was intimidating… Lord knows NOT as intimidating as Professor Snape, but still, intimidating. Like a giant ugly frog crossed with a fat woman. Fudge acknowledged her as, "Miss Umbridge," then, indicating that she could speak.

The woman, Umbridge, nodded curtly and held up a scroll for everyone to see. "I have here the testimony of Poppy Pomfrey as of yesterday afternoon, and her account of the events the day of Black's capture as well as events prior."

By this time Neville was set down in a chair they had just conjured for him. It was hard and uncomfortable.

"I _do_ recall Madame Pomfrey… who was forced against her will to answer questions under the influence of a truth potion."

Umbridge went on as though Dumbledore hadn't said anything. "She accounts that Lupin attacked this young man," she point at Neville sharply, and he couldn't help but flinch in response, "and as a result he has contracted Lupin's disease. He is a werewolf!"

"No he didn't," Neville shouted suddenly, surprising even himself. He snapped his jaw shut as soon as he spoke, face flushing.

A woman from the back, however, spoke gently to him. "What were you saying, Mr. Longbottom?" She was encouraging him to continue…. Might as well. Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly, too… so much pressure… Neville could feel his face becoming warmer, the heat reaching his ears.

"I-I mean, I don't know… I don't really know what happened, but it wasn't him, I know it! I'm not a werewolf… I would know if I were, right?" What were they going on about anyway? Glancing at Lupin, he saw that the professor was looking down at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone… he looked to be in really bad shape… What was wrong with him? But Neville wasn't sure if he should ask.

Umbridge was mumbling something to Fudge then and he nodded in agreement before she spoke again.

"The boy is obviously intimidated. Probably enchanted!"

A man from the back of the court spoke, "The man _is_ a werewolf. The boy just might be…" The court mumbled among themselves to this.

"He isn't," Dumbledore stated. "In fact, if you did get the full account out of Madame Pomfrey, then you will know that he and a number of other individuals, _including_ Mr. Longbottom himself, were under the control of a dark creature. A entity, of sorts. Are you very aware of that fact, Minister."

Fudge muttered his answer, and Neville could hardly hear it… though it sounded like he said, "… I am…"

"So you agree," Dumbledore said, his voice massively louder than Fudge's, "that any actions taken by Lupin at the time were not within his control."

"Nevertheless,' Umbridge spoke up, "if he is found guilty of turning this poor, innocent boy, then he will still be held accountable. I'm sure you haven't even written his _parents_ on the matter."

Neville felt himself go pale at the mention of his parents, going from warm to cold… though luckily, Dumbledore didn't bother to correct her of make light of the comment. In fact, Dumbledore's voice grew increasingly cold after that…

"There is no need to contact his relatives if there is nothing wrong, Miss Umbridge."

"We'll see about that," Fudge said, then waved to an Auror who was standing by Lupin's chair.

The Auror immediately walked toward Neville, taking something from his pocket. Neville could see it, it was a coin, silver sickle.

"Have him take that and see what happens," Fudge challenged.

The Auror had already taken his hand then, and Neville only froze and let the man drop the coin into his hand. What else was he to do? This was happening so fast!

The coin bounced once in his hand then sat there and....

Nothing...

Neville looked around confused. What was supposed to be happening...?

"He's not infected," someone spoke up, slowly.

"No!" Umbridge practically screamed. "Let Lupin hold it, maybe it's faulty!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lupin for a moment made a face that could easily convince anyone watching that he was a total ignoramus… He was shocked, and his expression would've been described as "priceless".

He was _pleased_! But shocked!

Neville wasn't turned... he hadn't turned! Neville was okay! By God, by _Merlin_ he wasn't a werewolf! HE WASN'T!

Had Lupin no sense of decorum or self control (and not chained to a chair in the middle of a court precession) he would be on his feet and cheering, dancing, whooping and howling until his throat turned raw and his legs collapsed from under him.

Since Lupin could do none of these things, he simply sat and tried to hid the smile that would have to potential to crack his face in half, only showing a small smile that would be considered maybe gentle or kind in nature.

That was until…

"No! Let Lupin hold it, maybe it's faulty!"

He stiffened despite himself.

Silver… oh, how he _loathed_ silver. Even his eyes were still itching from that powder…

Then again, what if the coin _was_ faulty?

The very idea made his throat tighten, eyes wide and focused on the boy in question, who for the world of him looked utterly confused. An innocent. He was a _good_ boy, Neville, and smarter than most people gave him credit for… so much potential, and if…

If it was a trick he didn't know about, maybe Dumbledore planned it? Maybe it was to get Neville off the hook, and they never expected Lupin himself to take the coin. What if it didn't hurt him, burn him…? What if Neville was still turned?

Lupin tensed then, expression growing hard as they reached toward him with the silver coin, Fudge demanding that he stretch out his hand, ignoring Dumbledore as he protested the action, his blue eyes alight, showing his worry...

He had to know…

So he turned his palm upward to catch the coin in his fist, and they dropped it...

Lupin bit his lip as pain ripped through his arm before spreading through to the rest of his body, and all at the same time a satisfied thrill...

'Neville… will be okay…'

He was so caught up in these pleased and disorienting thoughts that he didn't notice the black spots in the corners of his vision as consciousness was slowly ripped from him…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The arguments were continuing all around him then. Sirius could hardly see Remus through all the people surrounding him now. Sirius hardly had the strength to raise his head high enough to see, but he could tell by the excited murmuring and shouting that the silver had done its job.

Neville wasn't infected.

Then another voice shouted over the crowd…

"TAKE IT AWAY!!!"

Sirius could see James standing in the crowd, trying to push ahead but with no success. There were too many people. Harry stood as well but stayed where he was, looking to his father in confusion. Not far from where Sirius stood he saw Dumbledore stand up suddenly, eyes sharp and bright behind his glasses, and wide. Very wide.

Most eyes in the room were on James now, and Sirius felt a stab of fear that maybe something was wrong with James ('Is the creature still there after all!?'). Why would he be _screaming_ like that?

"TAKE IT AWAY," James shouted again, pointing toward them, toward where Remus sat, stabbing his arm forward frantically, furiously pointing, try to get people to look. "TAKE IT FROM HIS HAND! _LOOK_ AT HIM, YOU IDIOTS, HE CAN'T LET GO!"

Oh… DAMMIT!

"Remus," Sirius bellowed through the crowd, alarmed.

He had a feeling he knew what happened, but he could be sure now. Sirius got a clean view of the scene when a few of his guard rushed forward to assist.

Remus Lupin sat slumped and unconscious in his chair, though his chains held him firmly upright, his chin touching his chest. His shoulders and body, however, were just beginning to tremble noticeably.

His left hand--the hand in which he had taken the silver coin--sat closed on his lap as an Auror tried to prey his fingers open.

Wisps of smoke rose from that hand which was shaking as wildly as the rest of his body was by now, and the subtle stink of burning flesh touched Sirius' nose.

Remus didn't let go!

In the years that he and James had known Remus in school, they had hands-on experiences of the lycanthropic condition, as well as what exactly is meant by a werewolf's intolerance for silver.

A werewolf should NEVER touch silver, much less for so long.

It took far longer than any of them would like but they got Remus' fist open, which had to be at least a minute after he'd taken the sickle.

The coin didn't fall out at once, though it took a few seconds to detach form his skin before falling to the floor. The sound of it hitting the floor couldn't be heard over the noise in the room, but one could see that Remus' hand was fiery red and his fingers seemingly frozen in the shape of claws, each digit curled inward toward his palm in the most grotesque fashion.

Even with the coin gone, his hand was smoking.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron couldn't see it, but he could hear it. There was something going on in there, and something _big_! Where Hermione was becoming worried he actually felt a bit excited. "What do you suppose is going on," he asked offhandedly to the girl next to him.

"I don't know… I'm worried about Professor Lupin, did you see him before?"

"Yeah…"

"And Neville," Hermione said, "why would they bring Neville? He wasn't there when Sirius was caught."

But before Ron could response, the door burst open and the started and scrambled to get out of the way.

It was Neville who had come out first. At first it was as though he'd been pushed judging by the way he stumbled backwards through the door. But he was only trying to stay ahead of the others.

Because it was seconds later that three wizards appeared, including that black fellow from before whom their father seemed to know, carrying Professor Lupin.

Ron could only think of how they were about to go visit his father… to think… If they'd left they would have missed the whole thing, but they were there, they saw. They'd waited outside of the courtroom, he and Hermione… they were hoping to hear something, to find out what was going on ahead of everyone else, and they did. But it wasn't nearly what Ron was expecting.

Panicked, he and Hermione had followed the wizards to the medical office there. It was terrible, following them with no idea of what was happening…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry, sta-just _stay_ _here_, I'm going to go and find out what's happened!" He practically had to thrust Harry down by his shoulders so that he was sitting back in his seat. "Don't leave, you hear me!?"

"Are you crazy," Harry snapped, and for a moment it came as a shock to have his son talk back to him like that. It was actually drawing the attention of others around them… "Did you see what they did to Sirius!?"

"Yes I did-"

"Then I have to do som-"

"You don't have to _do_ anything, leave this to me!"

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared as his father… James didn't like that look at all. "What about Lupin? He's hurt, we need to find out that happened, if he's okay! I can-"

"You're not doing anything, Harry." Then he leaned closer, whispering so only Harry could hear. "I can't let you walk around alone here, honestly, I can't. You don't know who you can trust here, if everyone at all, and I'm not about to allow you to be alone even for a moment. Who _knows_ what could happen. Harry, don't you _see_?"

It was true… Dumbledore said himself that the Ministry was becoming corrupt. And if people like Lucius Malfoy were walking around (and James wouldn't doubt that for a second) then who knows who else was… enemies unknown to even James who knew exactly who he and his son were.

Harry let out a low growl, pushing James' hands away, though he sat where he was. "Don't you care…?"

James flushed. "If course I care about Remus, but I have other obligations as well." To this Harry looked positively scandalized, and James sighed. "I'll explain it to you later Harry, I'm not acting out of selfishness. Remus would understand, he _does_ understand."

"Sure." Harry didn't move, though he'd crossed his arms a bit too tightly and was now rapidly tapping his heel. He'd was purposefully ignoring James now, instead looking around him toward the front where he could see Sirius off to the side.

James couldn't put up with this now. If Harry wasn't going to see reason … He'd have to talk to him later. He'd made a promise…

"I'll be right back," James said again before pushing his way through the crowd. He needed to talk to the Minister, directly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neither Ron nor Hermione had gotten a good look at Lupin, though they knew he was probably unconscious by how his head just…hung… as they passed by.

It was halfway to the medical office when a witch appeared, dressed in white robes. She looked rather like a nun.

The medi-witch pushed them aside with haste. "That's enough now, move aside!" When she was finally through he lifted Lupin's hand, tisking. "Not good, not good at all. We'll need a good potion for this one." He conjured up a stretcher and which the three men carefully set Lupin, minding his hand

"But what happened to him," Ron shouted desperately, gaining a few puzzled looked from the Wizards. They had no idea who they were or their relation to Lupin…. But dammit what they knew, Lupin had to be okay!

But then one of then as the other Aurors left, on stayed. A black man with a very shiny, hairless scalp. Now, what was his name…?

The man nodded to them, face grim. "You watch Remus, okay?" Ron blinked, startled by this comment, then the man continued, introducing himself. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. I work with your father…"

Ron didn't know what he meant by that. What would a Muggle Artifacts worker have to do with an Auror?

Shacklebolt looked to Neville, who was still shaking. "He'll be okay. I'm sure he's had worse. They won't want you back for questioning, I don't think, but don't you wander off." He looked to Ron and Hermione, and with a nod to them and the medi-witch he was gone, back in the directly where the other Aurors had gone, and the two of them instantly turned their attention back to Lupin, mobbing closer this time to get a good look.

"Look at his hand," Hermione gasped, eyes wide in horror as she pressed her hands to her face.

"What did they do to him," Ron demanded heatedly, rounding on Neville. It was their first opportunity since they saw him to ask what had happened, and he wasn't about to let it go.

Though Ron hadn't intended it, Neville recoiled as though he was being blamed for it. But Neville spoke up, his voice trembling, but his chin jutted out. "T-They gave him a coin. A silver one-t-they were trying to see if I was a werewolf too. D… Don't think I have anything to do with it! I didn't know what they were doing, they didn't tell me!"

Hermione put a hand on Neville's shoulder. "He wasn't blaming you, Neville," she said shakily, not for being unsure, but from her over anxiety… Hermione was always anxious about things. That's the way she was, and that's the way Ron always hoped she'd stay, though it did get frustrating, and… the look she gave Ron made him recoil… drat, why did he always do the wrong thing!? "Ron's just worried…"

Neville shook his head. The poor mate looked dreadful… pale even. "I don't know what they were on about, but Mr. Potter was shouting that Professor Lupin couldn't let go of it…"

Hermione straightened, her hand staying on Neville's shoulder. Ron could simply SEE the gears rolling around in her head. "Ah," she said, as though that said it all.

It hardly said it all for Ron OR Neville.

At the same time the medi-witch was on the move, taking Lupin now in the stretcher. While the three wizards stayed behind, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sure to stay on step behind.

It was when they reached the medical office that Ron decided to voice his question. "You know what happened?"

Hermione nodded though wasn't looking at Ron as she anxiously tried to get a good look at the professor. The medi-witch had taken him behind a white screen... The room itself was very white. With lots of vases with bright, fresh flowers. It seemed almost disgustingly cheerful considering the situation. "Apparently the Professor didn't let go after he took the coin…That long of contract can be very painful, I've read. Silver is one of harsher though one of the most fail-proof methods to check for lycanthropy..."

"… And…? Why didn't he just drop it then!?"

"It's not that easy," Hermione snapped. "Think of it… I don't know… I honestly don't know, though perhaps his hand cramped, or froze…?"

"The pain is simply that intense, Miss Granger. Truly torturous…"

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin and Hermione let out a small squeak surprise. Neville simply turned ghastly pale at the sight.

"SNAPE!"

"P-Professor," Hermione stuttered, though not sounding as completely outraged as Ron was. "What are you doing here?"

Snape sneered then… in a way that he did to Harry just before saying or doing something make his life miserable. " Thought it was obvious…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next time: Now that James is seeing how the Ministry is willing to treat his friends and is especially worried for Lupin's safety. Little does he know that his worries are true, as those left responsible for his condition aren't willing to see him more than anything but an animal, and what he also doesn't know is that Severus Snape himself into the situation. Now that his most hated enemy is present will it put Remus' life in even greater risk? Sirius' reaction to Remus' collapse puts his own trail on the line as well.

**TEASER:**

"If you would please state why you require this information, Mr. Potter, I'm sure we may be able to help."

"He's my _friend_." 'Idiot.'

"Oh…" He looked over to Sirius, then commented, "you have certainly make… interesting choices in friends."

James didn't like the underlying tone the Minister's voice… as if he had meant to corner him. But his response to Fudge's comment came so clearly, so smoothing, and was so full of conviction that it left many speechless.

He was smirking when he responded… The very presence of the expression on his own face made him feel like he was back in school again, boasting about Quidditch to a watching audience and knowing that he had full control of them if only for those few moments of time.

"I haven't made many choices I've ever regretted in my life, Mr. Fudge," he said, "but very many I stand by even today with an even greater assurance... And be certain that my choice to become friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are two things I have and never will regret, and will probably have been the best decision I will ever make in this lifetime, and that's more than I can say for some…."

"_Really_!?" She girls face light up. "Really, James Potter, honestly!? Tonks Nymphadora, at your serves, sir! And wow, I like your hair…"

"Tonks…"

She smiled sheepishly. "Ah, come on, 'Shackles', I'm just being friendly."

"'_Shackles'_?"

Dang it, the chapter was too long, I had to cut it off in the middle! It ended up being nearly 24 pages long, and I don't usually like posting things that go over 8-10, and maximum 12-14, and this chapter as it's posted now is about 24 pages. I won't go any farther. OI!!!

And at least I TOLD you it was Snape, after all. I'm really frustrated that I can't post the next part NOW, because I'm so excruciatingly PROUD of the rest of the encounter with Snape that I actually love re-reading it over and over. ^__^ I _love_ writing that man!

Okay, now I'm nervous. I'm not sure what I should do with Lupin. Should he be okay or not okay… though I love him so much, too. T__T

_**ATTENTION!!!!**_ FOR THOSE OF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED AND HAVE AN **AUTHOR ACCOUNT!!!!** I realize now, IF YOU ARE AN AUTHOR, and review for this story, and check off "Author Alert" or whatever, you probably WILL be sent an email of when this story updates. Don't ask my why, though I have gotten these notices for stories I offhandedly clicked "Author Alert List" for, and though the author does NOT have a paid account, I still get an email.

Cool, huh?

It would be so much simpler, timely, and convenient for you and me if you were to either add me in your next review OR go to your login page and add me… though I don't know if that method works.

As always, especially now for those who do not have an author account, if you would like to be emailed the next time I update (which hopefully won't take so long) then please put your email in a review or email me directly. If you have NOT gotten an email from me, that means that your email didn't work, or it had gotten lost somewhere, and I'm sorry. Please give it to me again.

Thank you all! See you next time, though be warned, I have zero free hours during the week and very little time to write ANYTHING. Please bare with me, and sorry if I'm not writing fast enough.

Geuna~


	26. Arch Three: The Trial: Part 2 of 3

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay, I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I have a VERY good excuse. Ever heard of Windows XP? Ever _heard _how ridiculously intolerable it is of being pirated? _Did I tell you_ that my sister's friend upgraded my computer, put in Windows XP (in which NONE of us really knew that it was unregistered) and within _days_ the system had _locked me out_ and all files I'd ever had saved _lost_?

Yeeees… I hate Windows XP, but luckily, I managed to find an only slightly older file of this chapter and I'm just getting to work with it. For over a month I haven't had a computer, and I don't have time to run to the computer labs everyday just to do this sorta thing… with at least 50-100 people to either side of me at all time, typing away… I hate the lack of privacy.

Now since it's Winter Break, fanfiction here I come!

Note to all. Beware Windows XP. Windows 2000 may suck, however it's a whoooole lot nicer (and safer) than the alternative possibility of your system EATING YOU!!!

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

Sub Editor: crazyForJames

Sub-Sub Editor: Geuna, myself, if worse comes to worse

This Chapter Rated: PG

Recent Summary: See earlier chapters

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Trial: Part 2 of 3: To the Rescue?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT FROM HIS HAND! _LOOK_ AT HIM, YOU IDIOTS, HE CAN'T LET GO!"

~ James Potter, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Trial: Part 1: Friend on the Line, by Lady Geuna

A werewolf should NEVER touch silver, much less for so long…

~ Sirius Black, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Trial: Part 1: Friend on the Line, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin and Hermione let out a small squeak surprise. Neville simply turned ghastly pale at the sight.

"SNAPE!"

Professor Severus Snape had just entered the room behind them, dressed in a flowing black traveling robe, glaring down at them imposingly. The robe looked to be much stiffer that that Ron was used to Snape wearing, and it didn't flutter of bellow about him when he walked.

Ron, like his friends, was stunned… _that_ was certainly unexpected! When had the _vampire_ gotten here...!? And calling him a vampire at the moment didn't seem so far off from the truth. In the bright lighting of the room the professor's skin was so pale it was practically luminous... Sorta gross, in a way...

After flapping his jaw soundlessly a few times –which was pretty embarrassing, actually…-- Ron snapped out of his own thoughts of Snape sprouting fangs and batwings, managing to point and blurt out, "What the blazes are YOU doing here!?"

The man gave him an odd look before tossing his head, throwing a loose lock of oily-looking hair from his face. With his big nose it made him look horrifically aristocratic, which made Ron internally seethe in repulsion.

"I thought it would be obvious," Snape drawled nastily, "that all those present at the time of Black's capture were considered _witnesses_... and requested to be available for questioning if need be." Snape paused for a moment, as though thinking to himself, before grunting and continuing in a totally different direction. "And because of such, it would seem that class is _once_ _again_ postponed." A slow smirk appeared on his lips... "By the end if this school year I'm afraid the class will have to work overtime in order to cover all the material necessary for your O.W.L.s..."

This man was truly evil itself…

"And how do you all know this man?"

All four of them looked to the nurse, who had just stepped out from behind the white screen were Lupin lay. She focused on them each carefully, opening scrutinizing them before repeating, "How do you know Mr. Lupin? Why are you all here and what is your business? If you aren't family I will have to ask you all to leave."

'Rather cold young bird, isn't she...?'

Then the nurse asked Snape, "Are you the charge of these three?"

Snape frowned, sending Ron, Hermione and Neville equally cold glances, then said smoothly, "These are my students, his as well," he gestured somewhat rudely in what he assumed was Lupin's direction, toward the screen. "Lupin and I are... co-workers, I should say..." Ron didn't think it was possible for Snape to say that without a sneer and a growl in his voice... And he could've sworn that Snape's eyebrow twitched!

The nurse paused, taking this information in, before asking, "And do any of you know if Mr. Lupin has any known family whom should be contacted?"

Ron and his friends exchanged a quick, curious glances with each other. _Did_ Lupin have any family at all…?

"The man's a werewolf," Snape said cruelly, "even if he did have any relatives, I don't think they would want anything to do-"

"HEY!" Ron yelled out before he had a chance to stop himself, and he felt Hermione grip his sleeve in a vice-like grip. Ron also received a horrible chill when Snape's eyes snapped toward him, starring at him...

The room was dead silent for who knows how long... it was a wonder that Snape hadn't tried to yell back, or rain all sorts of nasty punishments upon them.

When Ron glanced back to look at Hermione, he saw her eyes flashing with a sort of anger. That kind she got when talking about S.P.E.W. or whatever, her cheeks slightly flushed (It made her looks rather attractive, actually…). But in this case Ron didn't know if she was angry with Snape or himself, but with the heavy silence upon them Ron wasn't sure if he should open him mouth to ask.

Even the nurse had failed to speak up since the silence began, and all that could be heard was the sound of Neville's heavy breathing (Or was that his own...?) and the nurse as she removed a watch on a long chain from her pocket, glanced at it, and then put it away again.

At some point the nurse had left, giving them all suspicious looks before quickly going to the back of the room and disappeared through a door there.

After she was gone Snape stepped forward with an air of authority and easily pushed the white screen away, giving them all a clear though unnerving view of Lupin's hand… "What happened here?" The question was spoken casually, as though Snape were an uninterested observer watching an accident from very far away, and was able to see some humor in it because it had nothing to do with him.

Hermione, of course, never held back if she knew the answer to _anything_. Ron could have almost sworn that her hand twitched as though she was going to raise her arm first before answering. "Apparently after Professor Lupin closed his hand over the coin, he held it… a coin... a silver coin, as a test…"

"Why did he hold onto it," Ron asked, still feeling unbelieving. He shivered, unable to take his eyes off Lupin's hand... it was like something you see in one of those books… what was that one… "Most Miserable Magical Misfires"? Yeah, something like this... It had some pretty nasty pictures in it, too. But even in reality that sort of thing just seemed to send Ron into a daze... "If I were a werewolf, I'd 've dropped it in a second…"

"Like an allergic reaction," Hermione said suddenly, as though the term of comparison had just come to mind. "He seized up. Maybe he couldn't let go if he wanted to?"

Snape snorted, stepping next to Lupin's bed. "'Allergic reaction' indeed…" He reached down and picked up Lupin's arm, dropping it once as though experimentally (the action alone made Hermione squeak in disgust), then picked it up again, examining the redness. He ran his fingers along Lupin arms, where the sleeve of his shirt and robe had apparently been cut away. 'What was he doing!?' Lupin didn't even stir under the rough treatment even as Snape's figures continued to poke and prod. "Please don't use trivial Muggle terms in such a situation, Miss Granger," Snape said almost absentmindedly, completely focused on what he was doing, "they hardly apply..." Then he asked, "And may I inquire as to why at least you two are here?" He glared at both Ron and Hermione. And of course Neville was here because of Lupin...

"That's our business," Hermione said evenly. "But then, why aren't you in the courtroom? As a witness, you might be needed to say something in Sirius' defense. You report could be invaluable to the case."

Snape didn't even turn to look at her this time when he replied. "Seeing as the Minister would rather have witnesses _available_ and within the vicinity rather than actually present during the trail, he would also rather go without my version of Black's dramatic capture. And I am not inclined to give it either way if it means helping Black's case."

"Aren't you ever going to get over that," Ron asked, annoyed. He knew perfectly well that Snape and Sirius had something in for each other, but they must get tired of it by now! "He might go to Azkaban!"

Snape snapped his head toward Ron and said flatly, "If you knew half of what I've been through because of that man I doubt you would be asking that question, Mr. Weasley. And in the future I would hold your tongue when it comes to issues you know nothing about, or your house points might suffer for it."

"He is sort of right, Ron," Hermione whispered to him. "After all, we don't really know, do we…?"

Silence…

There was then the sound of what seemed like wind and the sound of sand and pebbles raining again stone, all of which came from the room into which the nurse had disappeared only minutes ago. Not long after the sound was heard, the nurse did return, her uniform blackened slightly at the lower hem.

Another woman, one who certainly didn't look like any medi-witch Ron had ever seen before, followed after the nurse almost immediately. She looked Chinese like the Ravenclaw, Cho, of a rather large build, though her hair was light brown… or possibly dyed. She had an almost comically large amount of dark brown make-up around her eyes, making her solid black eyes stand out dramatically. The woman was dusting soot from her crimson and brown robes, looking tired and frustrated. In her left hand she was barely carrying some sort of large black case/trunk that scrapped along the floor as she walked.

"I don't see why they can't make the floo network a little more _clean_," she said nasally before sneezing harshly into a handkerchief, her body nearly doubling over and her case smacking into the stone floor with a hard _THWUNK_! When she straightened she let out a content sigh, thrusting the handkerchief into her robes, then continued in a clear voice, "Now, who is the patent here?"

Hm, _she_ seemed nice, at least...

The woman was ushered over toward Lupin's bedside, where the nurse rudely shooed Snape away. After setting down her case, the woman took the position where Snape had been standing moment before and bent over to look directly into Lupin's unconscious face.

"Ah ha! So this is the man, hm? Really can't tell unless it's full moon, after all!"

Hermione eyed the woman's case thoughtfully. "Who are you," she asked politely.

The woman smiled proudly... a little too proudly, actually. "Anko Abridger, Potions Master."

At this Snape stood so straight and so suddenly you'd think someone had shoved a pole up his-erm... robe. "Indeed?" he said, almost to himself, his lips barely moving when he spoke. Snape almost looked as though he was trying to contain himself from laughing.

That thought didn't settle will with Ron…

Abridger didn't seem to notices the nervous looks she was getting or Snape's expression of amusement, having already set her case on the table next to Lupin's bed. As the panels of the box swung open it looked as thought it continued a whole potions set! Even a medium cauldron on a burner.

Abridger instantly went to work, unloading what she needed as she spoke. It was as though she were trying to make a show of it.

"The minister had someone send for me, of course! Surprised of course, after last time, though I hardly consider myself to blame." With that she pored two different liquids into one container, with resulted in a small "_bafoom_" sound and a cloud of blue smoke. "I can't be blamed for side affects."

And for some reason Ron felt very, _very_ worried by the woman's words.

This could only _be_ a bad thing...

In fact, maybe it couldn't be any worse.

Who _sent_ for this woman, anyway!?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The nurse watched the group for a moment after loading up her tray full of supplies. She had been asked to deliver them to Courtroom Ten, and therefore she would have to leave the room for a while. Those four people –Professor Snape and those students—certainly seemed like odd people... but what harm could they do now, after all.

Now, that Abridger woman, on the other hand... she was to be watched out for.

She'd come here to the Ministry before, when someone suffered from Wormwood poisoning, or some other odd plant. The patent had barely made it out alive, and went without sight for weeks after that. The potion Abridger had given him curd the effect of the poison, but blinded him as well... he was lucky he got his sight back at all.

What had Mr. Malfoy been thinking when he sent for that woman...?

But nevertheless, she wasn't getting paid to complain.

And with that thought in mind she took her tray and left...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ever since… however long ago it had been since Remus had been rushed away, the room was still in an uproar. James had been repulsed by most of the reactions to the incident –or distinct lack thereof. Right now, numerous arguments were going on along the room even though it was supposed be a recess.

"If he is not in the werewolf form then he couldn't have been attacked. And how could he have done anything during the evening, with the full moon days away?"

"Yes, it was a quarter moon last night, wasn't it? Or something like that. There was nothing to influence his primal behaviors. It doesn't seem logical at all!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"And why should it not? I say that is the whole point of this argument and you have nothing of value to use as a rebuttal!"

James was tired of listening to all of this...

It had taken him long enough to fight his way through the crowd to the front of the room in the first place. James wasn't as much concerned with the argument going on at the moment as he was about Remus and Sirius.

Remus had been carried off long before, no report had been given, nor was he sure where the werewolf had been taken. The latter was quite possibly what worried James the most. Depending on whom he got handed off to, who knows what sort of treatment Remus was going to be given, and knowing form experience that the majority of the Ministry and those employed there on a regular bases are against Werewolf Rights, then…

Merlin, he might never see Remus again…

Sirius had been magically chained to a chair, again surrounded by wizard guards. But after being hit by a hex earlier, his best friend hardly seemed aware of what was going on around him.

When Remus had been removed from their sights Sirius hadn't taken it quietly, and despite being hexed from when Remus first arrived earlier, and has gone simply mad with rage when his friend was carried off in such a grotesque state. He wanted to go with them, demand to know is Remus was safe, but then he'd received no answer he had tried to take matters into his own hands and follow after them despite the odds against him.

In the end, he'd been hit with another curse, and seemed far worse off than he'd started with.

But if Sirius wasn't able to get an answer, James was going to damn well going to get one himself! He'd been too occupied with getting a good look at what was happening and trying to keep Harry from running off before. James didn't trust anyone around here, if this was what the Ministry had become. And if they really believed what the press had been saying about his son then there was NO way he would allow Harry to go off alone. James couldn't leave, either, he'd promised himself, for Sirius…

It was only a stroke of luck that one of the Aurors who had taken Remus returned, and as he had no luck with addressing anyone else, James took that opportunity to corner him. "Where did you take him!?"

The blonde man stared at him strangely before asking, "Who, the werewolf?"

"OF COURSE!! Where is he!?"

Suddenly the man seemed to recognize just whom he was talking to, eyes widening in wonderment. "Oh! Mr. Potter!"

At the mention of his name, eyes turned in their direction. Well, now that he had some people's attention… James yelled out, "What became of Lupin! Remus Lupin!" He looked around, then glared back at the Auror. "Is he okay? Is-"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I don't know, we simply took him most of the way to get some treatment, and the medi-witch took him the rest of the way. None of use would know what became of hi-"

"That's not good enough," James hissed, outraged, causing the man to shrink back slightly. James had no pity for the man, though. Had Remus been a regular human, his condition would be a main focus for concern, and someone would have come in by now to announce his statues, what had happened to him. Reassure to everyone that things were all right, and he was safe, if he-

"If you would please state why you require this information, Mr. Potter, I'm sure we maybe able to help."

James looked up to see Prime Minister Fudge staring down at him. Well, certainly _he_ would be able to help. "He's my _friend_." 'Idiot.' "If you please, I'd like to know what became of him."

"Oh…" He looked over to Sirius, then commented, "you have certainly make… interesting choices in 'friends'."

James didn't like the underlying tone in the Minister's voice… as if Fudge had meant to corner him. He also didn't like the fact that Fudge had fail to answer his question, or even acknowledge that'd asked it. But James' response to Fudge's comment came so clearly, so smoothing, and was so full of conviction that it left many speechless.

He was smirking when he responded… The very presence of the expression on his own face made him feel like he was back in school again, boasting about Quidditch to a watching audience and knowing that he had full control of them if only for those few moments of time.

"I haven't made many choices I've ever regretted in my life, Mr. Fudge," he said, "but very many I stand by even today with an even greater assurance... And be certain that my choice to become friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin is something I have and never will regret, and will probably have been the best decision I will ever make in this lifetime, and that's more than I can say for some…."

It doesn't matter what you do for them, it doesn't matter what you go through. If they see even the slightest flaw in you, if they saw the slightest flaw in James like they had in Harry, then they were sure to exploit it. And now they knew who James' friends where, and they were more than aware of who his son was as well… If this sort of thing got to the press, which no doubt it already was, then James' name was as well as dragged in the dirt. He would receive no sympathy, and if anything people would be out to get him, just like they were with his son...

How easily they turn against you.

"Either we can deal with you now, Mr. Potter," Fudge said, eyes glinting as though he knew he'd won this "round", "or we may move on with this trial. It's your choice."

Feeling at a lose but deciding to trust in the reassuring look Dumbledore gave him out of the corner of his eye, James said nothing…. Fudge could wallow in his own ignorance for now, but once he found out the truth about Harry and Voldemort there was no saving him or his reputation.

His silence was taken as an answer and Fudge nodded.

"Fine then, Mr. Potter, so let us being _again_!"

'One of these days, Fudge…'

And he turned to go back to his seat, though his mind hadn't slowed down for a minute. He wasn't about to let this go, he wasn't about to get Fudge or anyone else get away with hurting his friends.

_Never_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione nervously adjusted her skirt as she looked over to Ron at her right. The redhead wasn't looking at her though, but instead staring very intently off into space. To her left, Neville looked so bored he appeared ready to doze off.

The three of them were seated in chairs along the wall across form Lupin's bed. No one had bothered to replace the white screen to shield Lupin from their sights after the nurse had left them alone, and it gave them a clear view of what was happening. At first Hermione had been compelled to watch every instant of Abridger mixing her potions, but she was taking so long that Hermione had actually lost interest.

Snape, however--for every moment since Abridger had arrived and gone to work--was _hovering_. Honestly _hovering_ over the woman! She didn't seem too pleased about it either, and had in fact asked him to move away repeatedly.

Snape had yet to listen.

But then for the first time, just as she was adding another ingredient from a clay jar, Snape spoke up.

"What is this you're doing? What sort powder is this?" But he was already reaching for the jar.

"Excuse me?" Abridger looked like she was about to elbow Snape out of the way if she had to, but held herself back. Snape had grabbed a hold of the jar she was still holding and managed to bring it up to his especially large nose before Abridger took it away. Nevertheless, Snape had apparently gotten a whiff of whatever was in there.

"Wolvesbane? You're using _Wolvesbane_?" He was looking at Abridger as though she were a dirty slug smashed under his boot. "Pardon me for being so bold, but are you stupid?"

Abridger did a double take, as though she couldn't believe what the man had said, she mouth gapping like a fish. "I-I beg your pardon!"

Hermione felt probably as shocked as Abridger looked. Maybe it was Snape, after all, but she could believe he would be so bold!

Ron had his full attention on the two adults now, his eyes wide and interested. Neville looked a bit dazed as though he's woken up from a deep sleep.

"Hmm, and by the looks of it you plan on him ingesting this as well," Snape continued, picking up another bottle that Abridger had used earlier. "It's certainly not meant to be applied externally to the skin or-"

"Of course," Abridger said snappishly, taking the bottle from his hands harshly, "this potion can only be ingested."

"But wait," Hermione spoke up suddenly, a memory coming back to her as suddenly as a lightening bolt. She'd read about this! "Wolvesbane in its powdered form is no different from using the whole plant."

Snape nodded. "Using it in either fashion, Miss Granger, would be just as lethal as using _pure_ _silver_."

The woman bristled. "It's the perfect solution for a silver reaction in werewolves, and once he's conscious-"

"He won't ever _be_ conscious again if you are applying ingredients that are just as harmful as silver itself. An idiot would know that any amount of undiluted Wolvesbane in a potion is likely to poison him."

Hermione paled at the mention of poisoning and Ron glared at Abridger, disgusted. "You putrid old bat!"

Hermione couldn't help but agree with Ron totally on that one. "I bet you _do_ know that, don't you!?"

Neville seemed to understand what was going on enough and stood, his arms stiff at his sides as he glared at Abridger. "You _won't_ give that to Professor Lupin!"

Abridger sighed, exasperated, ignoring Hermione's comment and Neville's demands, and went on heavily as though there were a great weigh on her shoulders. It's sounded pretty false, really. "It's a risk that is needed to be taken."

"No, it doesn't."

Abridger looked to Snape as though he'd slapped her. And maybe he had, figuratively speaking. "_Excuse_ me?"

Snape huffed. "And you call yourself a Potions Master, Miss. Abradger-"

"_Abridger_."

"Whatever. Now let me show you your error." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Ron, Hermione and Neville watched in awe as he physically moved her out of his way, ignoring her as Abridger nearly tripped over her own robes, and he stood over her supply case.

Abridger gapped at him but didn't do anything to stop him anymore, instead saying warningly, "Professor Snape, this is highly irregular…"

Snape ignored her. Then he sneered, obviously displeased with what he was seeing. "These are your supplies? They hardly suffice."

"Sir, let me assure you-"

"Assure me nothing, if you please. Now move aside before _I _move you."

Abridger's mouth snapped shut as though in shock, jaw clicking audibly. But the threat wasn't taken lightly, and in the end the woman moved aside, her hands balled and trembling at her sides. Even as Snape swept past her she was muttering oaths to herself.

"_Fine_," she snapped, "if you honestly think you know what you're doing." Then, after taking a thoughtful glance toward to her supply case, she shook her head sharply and marched away. When she reached the door, however, Abridger nearly collided with the nurse on her return. "I think my business is done here, thank you very much," she snapped coldly.

The nurse blinked at her, confused. "What? What do you mean? Miss?" She didn't receive an answer as Abridger walked around her and out the door. Looking confused and panicked, she looked from the retreating back of Abridger, to Snape, to the three men and woman sitting/standing toward the wall, then back to Abridger, hastily following after her. "Wait!"

They didn't know where Anko Abridger had disappeared off to, or the nurse right after her, but… Snape…

"Don't believe he did that," Ron muttered to Hermione in awe, keeping his voice low to Snape couldn't hear.

Neville, who had taken his seat again next to Hermione, had a very similar look. "I don't, either… Glade I'm not her…" He shivered visibly.

"We should thank him, you know," Hermione said softly to both boys, her eyes on Snape. He apparently couldn't hear a word they were saying, either, though she wasn't talking nearly as quietly as Ron or Neville. Perhaps he was too absorbed in his work to notice?

"Why," Ron asked. "I won't appreciate it."

Hermione gave him a disappointed look. "It's proper. He might be a horrible old man but he just did something nice for once."

When Ron and Neville didn't give a reply, Hermione stood and walked a few paces toward Snape's turned back. Hermione couldn't see what he was working on, though she would see his arms moving quickly under his heavy robes. He hasn't bothered to take off his traveling robe at all. She cleared her throat carefully, nervously, before she spoke.

"Sir… Professor Snape, thank you for helping Professor Lupin, he-" They all straightened and stiffened at Snape rounded on them, looking accusing and… well, he looked bloody _vivid_!!! Hermione suddenly wished she wasn't standing so close to the man.

"Understand this," he hissed, pieces of froth flying form his mouth, "and understand me _well_. If any of you--_any of you_, say a word of this…"

Snape looked at each of them, and when he looked at Neville the poor boy let out an incoherent whimper. Ron looked like he had the urge to whimper himself, actually, and if Hermione's throat weren't contorted the way it was, maybe _she_ would have as well.

"A word of this to _anyone_ at all, then I _swear_, I will hex you. I will hex _each_ and _every_ one of you with a curse so fulminating, and so fierce, that birds will fall from the heavens and candles will instantly combust into hellfire and yours very _grandchildren_... will feel its sheer and unspeakable wrath… Do I make myself _undeniably_ clear?"

The three of them could only manage to nod. Ever the nurse, who had reappeared at the door, was pale with fright, and didn't say a word as to attract the Potions Masters attention.

Hermione, as she backed up toward her seat, would remember never to thank Snape for anything, ever--never ever--again…

Even if he deserved it for once.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius was dizzy, nauseous even. The curse… whatever it was it'd been horrible. Obviously not meant to injure but certainly meant to disorient, and it had worked marvelously. He wished he were still able to participate in the ongoing argument that was going on around him, as everyone else, even James, shouted and screamed in his defense. He wished to hear what his friend had been saying before James had been sent back to his place with Harry in the back row, for the young man looked particularly riled.

But the headache Sirius was experiencing didn't allow for the concentration needed to make sense of anything. He knew, however, that the court was yelling again, at each other, and Sirius thought Dumbledore was in on it, too. So hard to tell… Perhaps this was the Confucius Curse, because he hadn't felt this puzzled since... since.... Oh, he couldn't think of an example...

He had a suspicion that someone used this hex on purpose, just so that he wouldn't know what was going on, so he couldn't do anything for himself, couldn't argue his own case.

It seemed like everyone was against him now, and while that was just _dandy_, it was also made him seem abandoned by the whole world… and maybe that wasn't very far from the truth.

He was to remain where he was, chained and silent, just the way they wanted him…

It seemed like an eternity before the pain and dizziness was all at once lifted from his mind and Sirius started from the sudden change. He all at once felt that was in the middle of the chaos instead of watching and listening from a long distance. The change in sight and sound was almost earth shattering, in a way.

He'd been disenchanted, but how…?

Sirius looked to his right and caught sight of… Shacklebolt… when the bloody blazes did _he_ get there!?

Shacklebolt had obviously taken his place as one of Sirius' guards. When the man saw Sirius watching he winked inconspicuously, his hands behind his back, though he could just barely see Shacklebolt's wand where it poked almost shyly into view. Why that sly devil… Not the lost clever trick in the book, but still a clever one, non the less, and with all that potential the Ministry hardly deserved him.

But at the same time, there seemed to be Bludger beating of words going on.

"Again, I say it doesn't _matter_!"

"Again, I say ALL of it matters! What is wrong with you, sir!? Isn't one life worth the effort? Just as any other man's should be!?"

"ENOUGH! It's obvious that this trial will have to wait until next week!"

Sirius tensed.

'_NEXT WEEK_!?'

"And why should we wait so long," Dumbledore asked.

"I agree with the Minister," a woman toward the middle spoke up. "It would give us enough time to think over what we've heard."

"But we have yet to hear anything of value," Dumbledore protested. "Sirius himself hasn't had a chance to be questioned."

"And you expect HIM to tell the truth," a man asked incredulously. "You expect that we should believe him so easily? And we all know that some Dark Wizards are beyond the influence of Truth Potions, how are we to _ever_ know!"

"What is a trail when a man isn't given the opportunity to defend his own innocence-"

"FUDGE!"

Fudge blinked as though in surprise, looking down at the man who had addressed him before pulling a face. "Mr. Black?"

Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want this trail over-with and SOON, Fudge, then let's get to the real reason this case was brought up! You're talking to ME now, leave everyone else out of it! You really want to know what happened that night? I'll _tell_ you what happened!" He turned and yelled out to the audience, where James and Harry were watching him, and for a moment Sirius and James made eye contact. "I'll tell all of you what happened!"

And soon either the Wizarding World would know the truth, or will be once again left in the dark…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! A MERRY BELATED-CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! WAHOOO!!!

Geuna~


	27. Arch Three: The Trial: Part 3 of 3

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The last part of Sirius' trial is HERE!!!

Enough said.

Geuna~

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NOTE: This, again, has names and… things from Order of the Phoenix. It's not as nice as it usually is, though, because I left the book at home, so I have names (thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon online), but can't remember too much more! T__T

Author: Lady Geuna

Official Editor: Giesbrecht

Sub Editor for this chapter: Jade Vashjinn

This Chapter Rated: PG-13 for the usual scariness

Recent Summary: See last chapter

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'....' - thoughts

/..../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Trial: Part 3 of 3: The Truth

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Then let's get to the real reason this case was brought up, Fudge! You're talking to ME now, leave them out of it! You really want to know what happened that night? Well I'll tell you what happened!"

~ Sirius Black, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Trail: Part 2: To the Rescue?, by Lady Geuna

"Seeing as the Minister would rather have witnesses _available_ and within the vicinity rather than actually present during the trail, he would also rather go without my version of Black's dramatic capture..."

~ Severus Snape, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Trail: Part 2: To the Rescue? by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He'd asked for it. Sirius had really asked for it, though he'd hardly meant to become the center of attention. Of course, it was _his_ trial. _His_ moment... Though no one had really bothered to talk to him until now. Now that he was chained to a chair in the middle of this blasted room/

_/"You're talking to ME now…!"/_

Oh, he was an idiot. He wanted them to STOP talking to him.

Sirius didn't like being interrogated.

"Why did you run!?"

"Because I was attacked."

"Those men weren't attacking. I would know, I was there myself."

"Then you yourself would remember watching them stalking toward me with their wands raised, murder in their eyes?"

Fudge snorted indignantly. "_They_ had murder in _their_ eyes?"

"Minister," Dumbledore spoke warningly, though it hardly did anything to remove the smug look from the man's face... Nor sooth the anger that quickly rose from the pit of Sirius' belly.

"We were being prepared for this so called "creature" that has caused such a disturbance at the school. A situation, fortunately, which we hadn't been informed on for _weeks_, I understand. But given the severity of the so-called threat, it was thought wise to come prepared. But we came across a very different threat instead."

Dumbledore stood then before Sirius had a chance to scream from pure frustration. "Minister, if I may?" Fudge gave a half roll of his eyes then nodded and muttered, "Fine" crankily and Dumbledore continued. "I don't believe this mistake was due to an individual's fault, but rather this whole particular episode was a grave misunderstanding."

The elder, Griselda Marchbanks, spoke up. "How do you mean?"

Dumbledore nodded a few times, looking at the ground as he did so, agreeing with himself. "Yes, a misunderstanding." He opened his arms wide as though beckoning for everyone to listen, his voice loud and clear throughout the room. "As you all know well now, Sirius Black has been hunted wrongfully for all these many years-"

"We haven't determined that yet," Fudge tried to interject, but Dumbledore only continued, and not without a slight hint of frustration in his tone.

"_Hunted_, at risk of instant death if caught. He had never been given a fair trial in the past, and you must understand it is (literally) a fight or flight reflex to run from the law."

"The law is fair!"

"The law thinks it's fair," Dumbledore corrected, "but as you have already admitted, the law had made a grievous mistake. James Potter himself cleared Mr. Black of being the Potter's secret keeper. Sirius' running from the Ministry officials wasn't a matter of breaking the law, or lack of justice. It was a matter of keeping this man's soul--keeping it even when the law tried to take it from him, and without reason."

"Still," a man from the back spoke up, his voice raspy with age, "he still has the murder of Muggles to answer for." Sirius tensed at the mention of this, eyes shifted back and forth between the court and Dumbledore. How could he be proven innocent for _that_? "He was seen there. There were witnesses who claim they saw him commit the act!"

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed to Sirius' shock, "he was seen confronting Peter Pettigrew... Pettigrew being the man at fault for betraying the Potter's to Voldemort."

A massive shutter went through the room along with a roar of murmurs that drowned out his other words. Someone from the audience bellowed, "Hold your tongue!", though no one else said anything, even Fudge, who had turned chalk white, eyes beady. When all had settled enough for him to be heard again, Dumbledore went on as though the people around him didn't exist. "Mr. Potter," the Headmaster called suddenly to the back of the room. Sirius found himself turning his head, straining to see. "Mr. James Potter, will you please stand so that I may ask you a few questions?"

After a few slow murmurs from the crowd a single dark-haired man stood up above the others, his round glasses reflecting the red torchlight to either side of him. James hardly looked shy, but puzzled, as though unsure of what to do. "Yes?" His voice was measured, quiet, and unsure how far his voice would carry in the room.

Dumbledore nodded. "There is no need to move, Mr. Potter; you may stay where you are." He clasped his hands in front of him, taking a few paces toward Sirius' chair, brining the chained mans attention back to him. "You cleared Mr. Black as not being your Secret Keeper at the time of the attack, did you not, Mr. Potter?"

There was a short paused before James answered, and Sirius held his breath, aching every moment of that wait... then he spoke firmly, "Yes, I did, and it's the truth. I don't see what the argument is."

Dumbledore nodded a few more times, satisfied, then spoke to everyone in general. "Since Mr. James Potter has cleared Mr. Black of any guilt, it is thus impossible to label him as the Dark Lord's servant." He looked to Fudge challengingly. "I ask you now, if not a servant of Voldemort, what could have possibly been his motive for killing those Muggles? Unlike his family, Mr. Black shares no dislike for non-magic folk."

"But he was seen-"

"On the contrary, it is what _wasn't_ seen." He stared off into space for a moment, like Sirius has seen him do many times before. He was trying to recall something. Then he said, "As you have probably read," his eyes glanced over the rest of the Wizengamot, "what all of you have probably read..." His eyes twinkled knowingly. "You all _have_ at least reviewed the files documenting the witness accounts of the time, correct? Being prepared for this trail and all, I'm sure you have."

Most of the Wizengamot nodded, while others just sat, staring straight ahead as though not to draw Dumbledore's attention. Some looked less that truthful, however, a slight hint of embarrassment showing on many of their faces.

Dumbledore most definitely noticed this as well, 'hmm-ing' to himself. "To be sure that everyone is well versed in the previous case ("If you can even call it such") against Mr. Black, may I request that copies of witness accounts be copied and distributed to each-"

"Sir," a woman in the front row spoke up, looking quite tired. "That might take-well… quite a _while_. Are you sure that would be necessary?"

"I tend to agree," Umbridge said, darkly, her long, claw-like nails rasping after the edge of the booth. "I hardly see the point."

"With a man's life at stake," Dumbledore said simply, "I tend to think it very important. Don't you, Minister?"

"No, I don't," Fudge said darkly, "but..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "A break, I think, is in order." He struck his mallet down with a resounding "_THWACK_!" and bellowed, "Thirty minutes recess! And send someone for those files!" And he sat back, whipping a mist of sweat from his forehead, glaring at Sirius from under this hand as thought cursing him for his misfortunes.

Sirius glared right back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sixteen minutes until trail restarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Arthur didn't hear the knocking at first. He had managed to distract himself from what was going on outside of the room. But of course, anything _Muggle_ had never failed to fascinate him... What surely baffling people they were!

"Dad?" Arthur could hear Ron rapping on the doorframe a few times before he heard footsteps move across aged floorboards. "Dad?"

"Ron!" Arthur saw Ron jump, startled. The man wasn't surprised, after all he was sitting quietly in a corner near a pile of Muggle artifacts. Of course it was otherwise called the "junk pile", but Arthur saw it's true worth!

When Ron walked over he looked like he was about to say something when he obviously caught sight of what Arthur was holding in his hands. The first words out of his mouth were, "What's that funny looking thing?"

"This?" Pleased by his son's interest, ignoring the phase "funny looking". He held up the black plastic "controller" in a shape meant to be held with ease, with buttons all along the surface and its sides where figures could easily reach. It was connected to a long (rubber?) cord also connected to a strange-looking flat box, the same color as the device in Arthur's hands. "It's called a 'Play Station'."

"Play Station? You mean like for kiddies? Harry said once that his pig-headed cousin had one." He took the controller from his father hand, dangling it by the cord. "How does it work?"

"Careful now," Arthur insisted, panicked, taking the controller back. People simply had no respect for delicate things! "I'm still trying to figure that part out myself. It doesn't seem very entertaining so far, though I heard it's quite the rage with Muggle children... Oh, sorry there." He smiled sheepishly. Arthur was babbling again… "Sorry-sorry! Did you want something, Ron?"

Ron came back to himself as well, snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! I thought I'd check-up on you. See if you know what's what."

"... What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, for one, I heard there was a mad uproar in the courtroom. Wish I could've been there to see it! They're taking a recess right now. Didn't happen too long ago, either. I heard on my way here."

"Are they?" Arthur really hadn't known. He hadn't thought to check up or ask anyone. And given this news, it either meant a very bad thing or a very good thing... But it was hard to tell without any other information. "I can't say I'm been keeping track, though I really should." He sighed and said honestly, "I've been trying to distract myself... Anything else I should know?"

Ron nodded a few times almost absentmindedly, as though he were unsure, and then he snapped to attention, saying, "Oh, and Snape showed up to see Professor Lupin."

Arthur felt startled for a moment before giving a jolly smile. "Indeed?" But that made him a little worried. It was clear the Snape greatly disliked the werewolf. Even if they were on the same side, something between them ran deep… just as it did with Snape and Black. "What was the purpose of Mr. Snape's visit."

Crossing his arms, Ron gave him a look that displayed just how confused he was. "Well, that's the tricky thing. He came in and did something to Lupin. A _good_ something," he added quickly, raising his arms in a soothing manner as Arthur gave a start in fright. "Something that... I can't really say, not that I'd like to promise anything to that sinister old goat, but then again I wouldn't want to feel the repercussions if he found out..." Ron shivered then.

"Ron, don't talk about your professors that way. Snape is a good man, despite what you may think of him."

It seemed out of the ordinary when Ron wasn't quick to talk back on the subject, to counter his father's opinion with a long rant about all the horrible things Professor Snape had put him and his friends through over the years.

Oddly enough he seemed to instead bit his lip, then asked, "Where're Fred and George? I thought you said you'd be watching them?"

Arthur smiled knowingly. "Well, let's just say I managed to put them to good use. And out of my hair…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nine minutes until trail restarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_What_? But sir-"

"You heard me the first time."

"But it wasn't my fault at all! I was refused the opportunity!"

Lucius barely paid any further attention to the woman, whose head bobbed ghost-like in his fireplace. It was horrible… that even _hired_ help was useless... "I've heard the word "but" come from you mouth so often, Miss. Abridger, that I might feel the need to take out your tongue..." He smirked as the woman's mouth snapped closed instantly, her eyes growing wide. Even her head seemed to back away from him, and undoubtedly she was... wherever she was...

"No matter," Lucius continued, waving his hand, not caring if Abridger couldn't see the action anyway. "I suppose I wasn't cautious enough to assume your reputation wouldn't show on your sleeve." He wanted this conversation to end quickly. The Floo Networks were being monitored all the time, and who knows who else could be listening in…

"No, I'm sure they weren't aware, but this _man_-"

"I've heard enough." Honestly, this woman was cutting into his private time. "If you're quite done weeping and wailing about your woes, perhaps you would like to hear mine." With one delicate pale hand he reached up to pluck a gold plated pocket watch form the inside of his robes. The hand there still sat steadily on '_Tea_ _Time_.' "My tea is getting deadly cold in the time I'd spend talking to useless people of no importance. Excuse me."

"Mr. Malfoy, I can make up for this! I need the money, please, they-"

With the wave of his wand the fire was gone, and so was the head of Anko Abridger.

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Lucius calmly brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear and walked from that room to the next, where Narcissa sat elegantly on a plush chair before a small table. A teacup was already sitting in her hands. As he came and sat across from his wife, Narcissa eyed his expectantly.

"It went well," she asked, taking a small sip from the teacup, then placed it back in its saucer with a light "_click_".

"As well as expected," Lucius sneered, picking up his own teacup and saucer, which was already filled. The light wisps of steam told him that it was thankfully still warm, and he added a single lump of sugar before drinking it.

They sat in silence, the only sound being the crackling fireplace in the next room and the distant pitter-patter of feet. It was the house elves no doubt. Blasted creatures didn't know how to keep themselves silent.

"And how is my horrid cousin fairing...?"

Lucius met Narcissa eye-to-eye. "I haven't heard a word recently… and no one should know for some time." This was said in such a manner as to also say, "speak no more on the subject."

Narcissa lowered her eyes, lips pursed.

There was silence for the rest of the evening, until a tall tell pain in his arm called him elsewhere…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Six minutes until trail restarts...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How long has it been now?"

James looked down at his watch. "About twenty-two, twenty-four minutes, I think... Seems like forever, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, starring down at the floor, but said nothing else.

James sighed to himself. Harry was angry with him. Honestly, bitterly angry, and hadn't said anything to him at all unless it was asking a questions or answering one. Harry wouldn't even look him in the eye...

They stood outside the courtroom where they stood, stretched, and got relatively fresh air that wasn't being shared but a hundred other people. A few of individuals took with them along the hall. A few of them gave James and Harry constant, interested glances. Some looked like they would even come over any moment, but James made a point not to make eye contact and ignored them as best they could. It got frustrating, but Harry was taking it a lot better than James was. Of course, Harry had a lot more experience with this sort of attention...

"Does it drive you mad?"

James looked up quickly to Harry, who was looking at him intently. "Pardon?"

"Does it drive you mad," Harry repeated. "The way they keep on staring at you like that. It never stops, you know, not even if you tell it to their faces." Then Harry shut himself off again before James had a chance to reply, turning away from James and leaned against the wall with his shoulder.

James frowned at that, then glanced to the closed door of Courtroom Ten... Sirius was still in there, probably still chained to that damnable chair, not that anyone else cared...

He wondered how Remus was doing as well...

"Harry!"

Both James and Harry looked up sharply to the sound of the voice, only to see a pair of disgruntled looking twins walking toward them. Harry blinked owlishly at the two. "What are you two doing?"

James could've asked the same thing. Both boys were carrying huge bundles of scrolls under each arm.

"Files!"

"He wanted us to copy files! _Files_, Harry!"

"We could be working for a greater good right now, couldn't we, George?!"

"But _no_, we've been turned into bloody secretaries, haven't we?"

"We certainly bloody well _have_. Gad, I feel like Percy..."

"Don't ever say that again, Fred, or I don't think I'll be able to hold back from walloping you..." He brandished the heavy stack of scrolls in his hands.

James realized in an instant that these were the files Dumbledore sent for earlier... "Why are you two doing that? I thought those were files from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you need clearance for that sort of thing."

"Right here!"

James jumped, startled as a young woman appeared out from behind Fred and George, standing a few inches shorter than the twins. But the first thing James _really_ noticed about her was her head of outstandingly electric blue hair...

The woman breathed a sigh of relief, even as she said breathy, "Thanks for the help, mates! Thanks very much! Arthur was really grand to let you guys help out with this stuff! Tedious work, isn't it?" Ironic for her to say such a thing, he wasn't helping at all, her hands empty.

George muttered crossly to Harry, "The only reason she needed help was because she'd fall flat on her face if we didn't carry them _for_ her."

"She'd fall on her face anyway," Fred added. "She's a walking disaster by the looks of it."

The young woman's cheeks flushed at this and she shooed at them with her hands. "Enough, you! Just hand those to the Aurors right inside the door, you'll see 'em."

Grumbling, the two did as they were told, but not before they both turned to Harry and without warning dumped a good load of scrolls into his arms. "Be a help, Harry," they said. Grunting, Harry rolled his eyes, but followed his friends. As James watched, he saw that Harry, Fred and George didn't even have to touch the courtroom door, it seemed to open for them.

James wasn't sure if he should find this amusing or frown in disapproval. Arthur should know better than to send his own children to do this sort of thing. It was a very serious trial, after all. Fudge was sure to be less that pleased... But he let this go, for now. Maybe it was a weakness of will, but James didn't want Harry angry with him anymore than he already was.

Even as Fred and George walked through the door, another man stepped out. He was looking on behind him, staring after the kids who had just passed by. He then turned until his eyes landed on the woman with the blue hair who had arrived with the Weasley twins.

"Tonks," the man frowned crossly, though with a sense of comfortable familiarity, "I asked _you_ to get those, not Arthur Weasley's kids."

Tonks smiled as the man walked toward her. "He said it was no trouble at all, Shacklebolt, and he wanted to get rid of them for a while, besides. But you know, I'm starting to believe that all those stories he's told us about those two trouble makers are all fact."

As the man came closer, James saw that he had a piercing in one ear, even... but wait. He recognized this man... "You're one of the Aurors who carried Remus away," James said suddenly, drawing the attentions of both Shacklebolt and Tonks to him instantly.

Shacklebolt smiled slightly, nodding. "Of course. Can't let the poor bloke go off alone with people who don't know, or much less understand him..." James nodded slowly to this. "And Sirius hadn't given the best impression. The old dog got himself hexed when his back was turned."

"You know Sirius?" James certainly didn't remember this man from school...

"Yes... I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore has filled you in on a few things since you came back, sir." James could tell the he was carefully looking in all directions out of the corners of his eyes as he spoke, before he continued. "But I'm not about to, and this is certainly not the place or time. Tonks and I know Sirius and Remus personally. Friends."

"Then Remus," James said hurriedly, "you know what happened to him, don't you? Where was he taken? How is he?"

"Remus is just fine," Shacklebolt said. "The nurse here took him and is caring for him. Given he'll probably need a bit of advanced healing they might call for outside help. Not much one nurse can do."

This didn't sit well with James, but it was much more than he was expecting. "Thank you..."

"No problem," the woman, Tonks, said, smiling winningly, "we're always happy to help out a friend."

Shacklebolt sighed at the young ladies' somewhat adolescent demur. "Tonks, this is James Potter."

"_Really_!?" She girls face light up, taking another step forwards toward James. Though James had the oddest impression that she knew from the start. She must have recognized Harry, after all. "Really, James Potter, honestly!? Tonks Nymphadora, at your service, sir! And wow, I like your hair…"

"Tonks…"

She smiled sheepishly. "Ah, come on, 'Shackles', I'm just being friendly."

"Friendly enough, I think."

"'_Shackles'_?" Taking a careful look at this other man, James could hardly see how such a nickname applied to such a... built, man...

Shacklebolt made a very disapproving expression that almost instantly sobered Tonk's mood. "Oh, Shacklebolt, honestly, I'm just pulling your leg." She smiled again at James, still a cheerful but much more subdued. "Sorry, Mr. Potter, sir, I don't mean to be rude at all, though you _are_ quite famous now. You might want to watch out for the reporters and journalists that most certainly will be hunting for you after the trail's over with. They'll be certainly wanting a word with _you_."

James nodded, eye narrowed. "I'll be sure to watch out," he growled crossly. "In all honestly, I don't appreciate this "popularity" one bit."

"Don't expect you to," Shacklebolt said with a measure of understanding. Then he turned his head, noticing something. James caught on a moment after. People were moving again, back towards the courtroom.

Glancing down at his watch James saw that time was indeed up. The trail would be starting any moment.

He also noted that Harry, Fred and George never returned, and Tonks hadn't given any indication that she should be collecting them (If she ever remembered she'd come with them).

"Really good to meet, you, Mr. Potter," Tonks said, extending a polite hand which James shook firmly. He liked this girl after all... "Best of luck to you! Should be seeing you again soon enough, we can all count on that."

Not really knowing for sure what that meant, James had the oddest feeling that there was more to it than he thought.

But he'd think about it later. Knowing that Remus was alright, James walked onward back to the courtroom feeling a bit more at easy than he did the first time...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"The witnesses were all Muggle, correct?"

"It is."

Sirius watched as Dumbledore read critically over a scroll and then said, "In that cast, keeping this fact in mind, you are all aware that these Muggles wouldn't have known how to correctly recount all of what they saw."

"Yet we can't ignore what they have witnessed," Umbridge said. "Even if they didn't know exactly what they were seeing, their accounts are vital."

"Oh, I agree, madam," Dumbledore said, I most certainly do agree.

"Wait!"

Sirius turned his head to see James standing up in the back again. With him was Harry, as before, as well of those redheaded twins he'd met a few days ago, older brothers to Ron.

"But any number of spells can look alike," James said, heedless to the fact he hadn't been addressed to speak. "How can you make that judgment? No one can even identify the spell! It might have been an accident for all anyone knows!"

"Mr. Potter," Fudge bellowed, bringing down his mallet down sharply. "Do control yourself!" The Wizengamot murmured in quiet agreement, all eyeing the man who took up in the crowd.

"Though he does have a valuable point," Dumbledore spoke up, nodding to James. "No one knows what happened that day, no one can be sure. One fact remains, however, as Mr. Potter has told us, that Sirius Black is NOT the servant of the Dark Lord. Is this correct, Mr. Potter."

James slowly said, "Yes" in response, as if that much was obvious. They'd already gone over those facts earlier. Was Dumbledore changing the subject?

"Pettigrew, in turn," Dumbledore continued, indeed changing topics, "unlike Sirius Black, could only have been a servant to Voldemort. He disappeared immediately after he was made Secret Keeper, had he not, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," came the bitter reply. The tone in turn gave Sirius a feeling of regret... for not killing Peter. He'd had the chance to do so, _twice_… but he'd missed both opportunities. "We had never known. We'd been worried about his well being at the time. Though Sirius didn't know where _we_ were, he went out looking for Peter."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "And after obtaining the whereabouts of the Potter's, why would Pettigrew be set free, unharmed unless he were a Death Eater himself?" He stood there, as though waiting for someone's rebuttal, waiting for sometime to comment, but nothing came. Dumbledore's shoulders relaxed, his expression that of someone purely satisfied with himself. "Well then, if no one will argue. Thank you, Mr. Potter, you can sit down now."

James reluctantly disappeared from Sirius' line of sight, but not before he saw his friend wink and smirk. Pffh, that devil... Maybe at heart James still liked making trouble...

"And yes, it is true that Sirius went after him with the intent of exacting revenge upon the man who had killed his best friends."

Fudge actually looked pleased now, looking to Sirius. "Is this true?"

Sirius gnashed his teeth. "Yes, it's true, I've told you."

Another slighter murmur rose up. "I see... so you admit to the crime."

"I never said that!"

"But you admit you attacked him in a public street, admitted you killed half a dozen Muggles in the crossfire, did you not!?"

"I didn't! I never had the chance to do anything to that rat! And who said I wanted to kill him!? Maybe I was going to capture him-"

"_'Maybe_?' But you didn't, you killed him then and-"

"STOP!" All eyes went to Dumbledore again… he stood as though he hadn't said a word, much less yelled for the Minster of Magic to shut his pie hole. He was calm and still, until he went on with his voice almost shockingly potent with anger. "Enough of this pointless banter! We are once again moving away form the point of this trial."

"But he had a motive," Fudge insisted. "Revenge! You've said so yourself!"

"Revenge on Pettigrew, yes, but not on innocents!"

Silence…

"We don't know who cast that spell which killed those six innocent people, nor will be ever know. Remember that Pettigrew's wand was never found, and Sirius' wand was conveniently snapped instantly upon his capture. It is questionable as to why the Ministry was so unwilling to follow through with an investigation, and willing to destroy quite possibly the most valuable piece of evidence."

"Are you suggesting something, Dumbledore," a man from the back row asked darkly before Fudge could even sputter any form reply. "Are you insinuating that the Ministry is at fault here."

"Sir… that is exactly what I'm saying."

Sirius actually grinned. 'Bloody hell, this was actually getting a bit _funny_.'

"How dare you," Fudge gasped.

Dumbledore waves his hand toward Sirius. "It was no one's decision to imprison this man but the Ministry itself, and as you can see there is now evidence for his claim of innocence. Evidence that had been once overlooked. What I _am_ saying is that a mistake was made in the past." He looked to the audience. "I surely hope that the past will not repeat itself so soon…"

"But all you have is the word of one man!"

"I do."

"You have no evidence, then," that huge... _woman_, Umbridge, said coldly, eyes squinted. "Nothing to prove what you say is true. Or what Mr. Potter says is true."

"As you have nothing to prove he is guilty? You the Ministry… Who condemn a man with little more-no, correction, _nothing_ more to go on than an assumption? Is that what you call justice?"

"I was going to capture him," Sirius said loudly, nearly screaming. He needed to speak out, he couldn't let Dumbledore do all this for him. He didn't care anymore.

"Then what about his-his... He's a mad man, can't you see that!?"

Sirius snarled at him. "Spending time in Azkaban changes you," he said, carefully controlling his tone. "I may be a changed man, but proud to be a sane one, and at least I still have the knowledge that I was imprisoned for no reason! You blamed me for killing my best friend, and believed the words of the _real_ madman when he screamed them out to a public street! If you had done something than maybe that rat would be the one in Azkaban, and maybe Voldemort wouldn't be running around right under your noses!" An expected tremor when through the room at the mention of Voldemort, but Sirius went on, shouting so that he might be heard, so that his voice might ring in every ear. "YOU EXPECT ME TO TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT AFTER WHAT YOU PEOPLE DID TO _ME_! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO _YOURSELVES_!"

The reaction to Sirius' words was odd... Fudge was outraged... as were a few other members of the court. Others held cold, blank expressions, but other looked to him in pity...

_Pity_!

He didn't need pity!

Snapping his head away from the sight of the court he stared down at the chains binding his arms, torso and legs, chin resting on his chest, his breaths coming out heavy and labored due to the position of his neck, but he would _not_ look up.

He'd waited years to say that to these people... face to face, and it was wonderful.... so wonderful... God, he was going to cry if he wasn't careful, and he didn't respect any of these men enough to let them see his tears. So he squinted carefully and let the slight draft in the room dry them before they had a chance to slip down his cheeks.

Even grown men cried when happy--or sad--enough...

There was a long silence, and Sirius realized that no one wanted to speak again after his outburst. He smirked, glad he had such an effect on them. A part of him would have been rather angry if, after all these years, his little speech hadn't the effect he'd fantasized about.

Dumbledore had taken a seat again, apparently leaving the rest to Sirius' own devices. From that response, he must have done something Dumbledore approved of… not to say Sirius wasn't out of line, but when had that ever mattered?

The silence continued for a few minutes, and during that time Sirius raised his head, wondering why anyone would stay quiet for that long for any reason. Perhaps he'd had the effect he'd wanted, but this was the middle of a trail. When he saw the court actually whispering huskily amongst themselves he realized they were discussing something, obviously. In fact, it looked like they were having a heated argument. The audience remained still and quite, though he saw a few whispering and nodding to the people around them.

Finally the Wizengamot collected themselves, straightening, headed by Fudge. He looked defeated, like he had come out of a fistfight with nothing more than a broken pride. It was a look that suited him like a second skin.

"The court is ready to vote."

Sirius almost started with a sense of vertigo.

_Already_!? Usually a court case like this one would take days, even weeks, why so soon?! What if...

The thought of being sent back to Azkaban made his mind swirl with fear, though on the outside he sat stiffly, jaw oddly clinched to a point were his teeth ground and squeak into each other.

He didn't even hear them speak, but he did see hands rise.

At first only a few people rose their arms into the air... Seeing this Sirius snapped back to reality, realizing that they were voting. He didn't even hear what Fudge said!

He desperately tried to figure out what they had just voted for, but it continued, Fudge asking, "those in favor?"

Well over half the court raised their hands, some looking for reluctant than others, some looking nervous, even. What was it!? What happened!? Merlin, his pounding heart couldn't take much more of this!!!

Fudge took a deep breath, then spoke, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sirius could hardly tell what the vote had been. To him, both votes had looked close to half. For all he knew it had been a hung jury, but not one was saying anything-!

His chains were suddenly removed, and hands to either of his arms guided him into a standing position. To his right, Dumbledore was standing in front of his own chair, a blank look on his face. Everyone in the audience was standing as well.

"Sirius Black...

"You are released from the charges of murder that resulted in your imprisonment in Azkaban ONLY due to a lack of evidence against you. Further investigations will continue, but until then, you are deemed innocent...

"You are however not released from any acts of vandalism, stealing, or any felonious acts done during the time of your escape..."

All and all, Sirius didn't bother holding back from hollering for joy.

In the background, he could hear that Harry (or could it be James?) hadn't bothered to hold back, either.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry jumped up next to him, yelling at the top of his lungs. "He did it! He really did it!"

Fred and George, who managed to find a spot in front of them, were grabbing Harry arms. This wasn't an act or restraint, however, because the twins were holding each other's arms as well, laughing just the same, in a sort of group handshake, congratulating "their" victory.

James at least had enough grace to haul his son back down to his seat, hushing him and his friends, saying, "Now, now, Fred, George, _Harry_… can't go on looking so suspicious!" The twins at least followed in suit, though the grins never left their faces. He noticed that a few people had turned and were staring at them, some with their mouths slightly open in shock and confusion... James smiled winningly and waves his arms a bit in a mockery of a small Muggle cheer he'd seen on the telly. "Wa-hoo," he said quietly, not bothering to hide the sass.

Sirius was free! His BEST FRIEND was FREE!

He wanted to be doing cartwheels and the like! He wanted to be cheering as Harry had, though he couldn't allow Harry to start getting people suspicious.

As far as the public knew, Harry was supposed to have been thinking of Sirius as a killer, not a loved godfather. As far as the public knew, Harry doesn't really know who Sirius is at all. And Fred and George, as far as James knew, really didn't know Sirius personally at all! Nor did they have any idea he was Harry's godfather… In fact, Fred and George shouldn't know Sirius at all. Why _were_ they ever so exited?

James' own smile nearly faded as he noticed something, though.

A group of journalists...

"Harry, you and these two better go on ahead…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They howled and screamed for joy and they ran up the staircase, through the halls, not giving a care if anyone saw them.

Harry was sure the grin on his face would split it in half any second.

"Harry, my friend," Fred said, flinging his arm around Harry's shoulders. "This calls for a true celebration!"

"And no one knows how to celebrate an occasion such as this like a Weasley," George winked. "Fireworks!"

"Fireworks," Harry laughed, flinging his own arms up to grab Fred's shoulder as well, and George joined Harry at his other side. "You have fireworks!"

"Yeah, I think Dumbledore would let it go, don't you?"

Harry laughed again. It felt good to laugh! "You never even told me," Harry said, "why you're so excited."

"Oh, we have our reasons," Fred grinned, winking.

"And what _are_ those reasons?"

"Another time, Harry, another time!"

"Yes," George cried. "So let's go spread the good news!"

Harry would like anything better, and he dashed from under his friends arms, to excited to keep himself from yelling, "Ron! Ron!" as he went.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus Snape looked unkindly toward the two teenagers sitting in chairs against the wall. The redheaded Weasel had left some time ago and hadn't come back; to talk to his father is some nonsense. Longbottom was fast asleep, having somehow curled his substantial girth into a tight ball so he was somehow tucked in on himself enough though balanced enough not to fall off the chair in his sleep.

Granger was wide awake and looking quite alert. Unless she had actually fallen asleep with her eyes open, and that wouldn't have been a surprise at all.

"Professor."

Blast.

Rolling his eyes, Snape didn't hold back a sneer of disgust as he heard her voice drift over calmly, quietly. He actually turned away from her, focusing on what he was doing, and that was returning the ingredients he'd used to the potions case Abridger had left... actually, he had taken the time to sort them properly.

Actually, according to what the nurse had told him, Abridger wasn't coming back.

......

Bloody hell... well, if the woman wasn't coming back, there was no need to let good ingredients to go to waste.

"Professor...?"

Snape started, snapping his hand away from the potions case before he had the chance to take and pocket anything. The word had been spoken so softly, so quietly, that for a moment he thought Lupin was awake. But Lupin wasn't awake. The werewolf looked so sickly he might never wake for all Snape cared (and at least he could hope…). It was in fact Granger that had spoken. She'd stood and walked to the opposite side of Lupin's bed without him noticing. Snape berated himself for allowing his thoughts to get the best of him. After all, in his line of work, distractions—internal or external—could mean certain death.

He composed himself with little effort, matching Granger's even stare with a scathingly harsh leer. He half hoped that she would cringe and fall silent as Longbottom might.

But Snape hardly had such luck. Granger boldly placed her hands on her hips. It was a careful gesture, one not meant entirely to be disrespectful, but meant to show that she wouldn't be intimidated.

Gryffindor indeed… bloody well always had to put up such a clownish act of superiority and bravery while inside they're probably shivering like kittens in a rainstorm.

Granger herself was being particularly "brave" for someone who had been crying her eyes out days before because of her _horrible_ misfortunes, being possessed by a malicious spirit. Frankly, that would suit Snape a lot better at the moment…

Of course more time passed. Granger had stood to meet him, but she would have to try a lot harder to get words out of him. In fact, she was trying to make eye contract, trying to wait him out.

Snape held his chin high, pointedly going back to removing potions from the shelves and slipping them into his robes. It was amusing to see that Granger didn't bluntly speak out about taking others property. Perhaps that was why she wanted to speak with him? Ha! There were worse crimes.

"Professor, we really wanted to thank you for helping Professor Lupin. Who knows what that woman would have done to him. It was… very big of you to do it, consider your pasts..."

Snape didn't paused this time, but a scowl began to form on his lips. "You're trying to read into something isn't there, Miss Granger, and this has nothing to do with my unfortunate past with _that_." He was sure Granger realized he meant Lupin. In a sense, after all, he was an "it". A thing. "I am obligated by a higher purpose that mere honor or righteousness."

Granger has fidgeting now, looking displeased. "But you did do it, it was-"

"Nothing." He picked up a vile, tapping the bottom experimentally. Hm… this ingredient was ruined… It was meant to be in a different sort of container, of crystal, not glass. Such a waste… "I'm not beyond taking point from your house if you do not cease in pestering me."

"You pity him," Granger said, almost accusingly. "That's it, isn't it? You pity him. Isn't that why you did it?"

Snape snorted, though something inside him twisted. Lupin had saved his life. Intentionally… "I don't pity him… he deserves what he gets." This was no time to grow a conscious, why didn't Granger just shut-up?

"Then it's guilt, isn't it? For all that you've said and done-"

"What I feel for this creature is not guilt, fool," he snarled, startling Granger enough to make her jump back. "… It is what they called the "seeds of guilt", something that had the potential to cause much trouble... psychologically speaking. And as I already have quite a few things on my mind, I don't _need_ Lupin's little situation interfering, nor you reminding me of it, understand?"

Granger nodded slowly.

"Wonderful. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being so useless and nosey. Now get out of my sight."

To his satisfaction Granger's face turned pale. Honestly, she looked shocked. She should have seen it coming after all. Or maybe that was a good thing, it made the reaction so much sweeter, after all.

Granger did leave then, thank Merlin. She didn't seem very happy at all, her feet stamping across the stone floor as she went. She closed the doors behind her a bit too loudly.

And Snape was alone, finally, blissfully…

But for some reason he still felt like he was being watched…

He turned to look at Lupin suspiciously, who lay quietly in the bed. His uninjured arm lay across his stomach while the other lay straight at his side, the palm side up.

"I don't feel guilt for anything I've said or done to you, Lupin," he muttered, loud enough for Lupin to hear had he been conscious to listen. "You deserve all of it. I _hate_ you."

Silence greeted him…

He took a few steps away from the bed, grabbed the white screen that he'd moved aside earlier, and shoved it back into place, effectively blocking Lupin from his sights.

Everyone had forgotten Neville Longbottom still curled up in a chair…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Well, that was a waste,' Hermione thought glumly as she walked down the halls. There was no one around, oddly enough, or maybe it was because she was in a corridor less used? Perhaps everyone was off getting information about the trial?

Hermione wonder what was happening now? Ron had gone off to see his father after someone came to the infirmary to announce the recess, and what had happened thus far… and about Snape arrival of course...

Maybe she'd been fooling herself when she thought Snape was actually being nice to Lupin, actually doing something good and noble? It'd seemed like it at the time, and she'd been willing to give Snape the benefit of the doubt.

But she'd been wrong, and now her house had suffered twenty points… She'd make sure Ron and Harry wouldn't find out about that…

Then again, going back to Snape, what was he really thinking…? If not guilt… Ah, blast… perhaps she _was_ reading far too much into it.

After all, what didn't she really know about what happened between Snape, Lupin and the other back then…?

She would've gone on pondering, but she didn't walk much farther before she saw a three familiar young redheads dashing down the hall toward her, as well as one young raven-haired boy who was wearing a grin that could light a sun.

It didn't take genius (like herself) to realize she missed something.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hours later…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus looked carefully to the men that guarded him... He hadn't been treated fairly during the little trip to the Ministry. He didn't really expect as much. But his body was hurting, and a pain in his hip was making his limp even as he was pushed around on his feet.

"I want to speak to Dumbledore," Remus insisted hoarsely, and not for the first time. He wanted to know where Sirius was after they had carried him off. The poor man had been unconscious. Anything could've happened…

But they didn't tell him anything.

They'd left him alone them, with only one man there with him…

Remus wanted to ask him the same question he'd asked the others. But he was so tired now. He couldn't stand to ask again…

But the man was watching him… where had he seen that look before… the one that filled his head with fear and dread…

Grinning, the man raised his wand toward him, eyes glinting with wicked satisfaction…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus woke with a start, the funny feeling that he'd sleep in through one of his classes taking precedence over any other sensation as he began to sit up. He hadn't even bothered to open him eyes before trying, though instantly regretted it, falling back like a heavy stone.

It… _hurt_… and he was exhausted. His arm was aching, though it took him a while to remember why. He couldn't explain why his stomach ached to terribly, either. And-by Merlin, his arm _itched_ as well!

The first thing he registered after he had managed to open his eyes was a pale face looming over him. The sight for a moment made him freeze as though he'd seen a ghost. But of course the first thing you expect to see when you wake up is a ceiling or a pillow, _not_ someone or something towering over you like an ominous shadow!

"Good, you really are alive," came a half relieved, half humored voice. He recognized it almost immediately as Sirius. "James and everyone were in here earlier for a few hours, but they had to move on. You know how those bloody reporters are, wanting to get any word they came out of any Potter they can get there ruddy hands on…" He leaned back a bit so that he wasn't hovering anymore, sitting back in a high stood set net to Remus' head, though sat sideways to that he was still pressed again the edge of the mattress as close as he could. "They even tried to come in here, you know, to see if they could get a word out of you. Even though you were unconscious." He growled crossly. "But I made short work of them."

Remus barely heard him then, starring down at his left arm. Sure enough, there were bandages there all the way up to his elbow, and even there he could see a raw, blisteringly-red color poking out from the edge. His whole hand was covered so that even his figures didn't show, as though he were wearing a very unattractive mitten. Some sort of blue liquid had apparently been applied to the fresh below, some of it seeping through the bandages like translucent ooze.

Sirius followed his gaze, nodding. "Ah… You know, they said they brought in some Potions Master to brew something for you. She's already left, but she did a right bang-up job, they say. You'll be fine, though that stuff is going to turn your arm blue for a while, so don't be so surprised… You were even sleeping like a log, didn't think anything could wake you until you just tried to sit up just now."

Remus couldn't think of anything to say, really… He hadn't said anything at all when he woke up, he realized. When he lifted his gaze away from his arm and up to meet Sirius' eye-to-eye, Remus opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sirius… Sirius I'm sorry, I missed you trail, didn't I?"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, you did… Idiot, you didn't let go of the coin after you touched it, you know what that can do to you."

"Of course I know, you prat," Remus replied half-heartedly. "I know better than anyone, I should say. It comes with the condition. But I wanted to be sure…" Then as though on a second though he added, "Oh, and how did everything go after that…? Did Neville finally get to leave?"

"Well, Neville got to go home… Lad was a bit shaken in the end, but I think he took everything rather well. Followed you the whole way. He wouldn't have left if he had a choice, but his grandmother didn't give him the option." Sirius smirked. "You have quite an effect on people sometimes."

Remus smiled lightly. "No, I'd saw Neville grows on people… unique personalities do that sometimes…" He wiggled his shoulders, finding it easier to move, though not by much, trying to get comfortable without making his bandaged arm itch any more than it way. "Anything else I should know?"

"James had a few choice words to say to Fudge," Sirius continued. "Wish you could've heard him, Remus. Just like the old days."

"And…?"

"Well, we won, naturally." He held up his arms, the sleeves of his rather loose, tattered black shirt falling down just enough to show his pale, bare wrists. Remus saw that maybe Sirius needed to eat a little bit more, still… "No chains, obviously. You're free to go, I'm free to go… We're all free to go! I think I deserve a small parade when we get back to Hogwarts, don't you think?"

"Pffh," Remus' eye reflected the smile that touched his lips. "Don't let it go to your head, Sirius, you might end up going back. You don't do well with parties, and you were enough trouble getting drunk when you were considered "innocent until proven guilty" last month…"

"… Can you honestly blame me!? It was a moment to celebrate. Any good celebration deserves a good drink as well as a good song and dance. Besides, there've been worse."

"I'm sure."

"You're sure, are you? Remember our Seventh Year? When we got smashed the night when we graduated?"

Remus winced at the memory, his good hand coming up to hide his face. "Oh, Padfoot, why'd you have to go and bring _that _up? I do try to forget. And yes, I _do_ remember. The reason you don't regret any of it is because you didn't remember anything the next morning."

Sirius grinned teasingly. "You _try_ not to remember? Because, even all these years later it still embarrasses the life out of you. Remus J. Lupin, the Gryffindor Prefect, smashed and singing-"

"And I sounded _terrible_," Remus cried in embarrassment, his face red, though unable to find the laughter in his voice. He was pleased that he'd successfully managed to cut Sirius off before he could continue! "Oh, and James, that monster, he had the audacity to take that picture."

"He did, didn't he?"

It was strange and relaxing all the same. Here they were, sitting in a hospital within the Ministry of Magic, probably on their own, by themselves, but all the same, it didn't feel like it…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It really was funny, how such memories still stayed fresh in your mind.

Though in all honesty, Sirius didn't remember them like he used to. After Azkaban, he could hardly remember any of it. Even now, his memories from "back then" were worn and faded in his mind. Ghosts of the sights and smells and tastes of things long ago. It was hard to believe the memories were real anymore. But it was moments like these that brought him closer to those memories…

When they stopped talking there was a long silence… Sirius wasn't sure if he should consider it a comfortable or uncomfortable one… So he decided to speak, seriously this time…

"You're really alright, aren't you?"

Remus looked down at his arm and nodded, looking positive. "Of course… you don't need to worry about it, I'm sure I'd had worse, after all. We both should know that."

"We didn't know it'd happened, Moony. We really didn't know where you'd gone to before the trail. And after… James is sorry he didn't come to find you, Moony…"

"He'd promised you, Sirius-"

"I know, but he's still sorry. Harry is in for him now, too, for not double-checking on you. No one would tell him anything, until Shacklebolt came along. James met him, or course, by the way…" He said in a lower voice, "I think Dumbledore is going to tell him about the order, soon."

Remus gave a half-hearted smile, changing the subject. Of course it wasn't safe to take about such things here… "It's his disposition isn't it? Between you two. James, I mean, of course. To stay by your side."

Sirius blinked, confused. "What do you mean, 'disposition'?"

"James is your best friend, not mine, Sirius… and you're his, not mine."

Sirius was… hurt by these words… What was he talking about!? "'Never realized you were so cold, Remus." Sirius couldn't keep the coldness from his voice anymore than he could in his words, but he'd always been quick to anger, even with friends. "Thought we meant a bit more to you?"

Remus chuckled, shaking his head, taking no offense. "No, that's not what I meant… I mean… we're friends… We're _just_ friends, but you two… From the very beginning, as far as I can remember you two were _brothers_… I was never that to either of you, nor did I expect it…" He smiled wistfully. "Always made the same jokes, the same enemies… even the same, evil plotting minds-"

"You had an evil plotting mind."

Remus laughed. "Hardly! I learned it from you two. I was a relatively innocent soul until you two came along."

Sirius crossed his arms as he leaned in, bring his face directly in front of Remus'. He glared for all he was worth. "Even if my memories are a bit rusty… if I ever thought anything less of your-ever… then you should know it now. You're my brother, Remus."

Remus raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh?" pleasantly, as though someone were telling him about something good that happened in the newspaper.

"Of course!" He left he should lighten the mood… "Two dogs of a tail-wag stick together, right? Besides, it isn't our similarities alone that made us friends. I'd hate to think I'd expect you to be any different. Another James Potter or Sirius Black in this world could be the end of it."

Remus' expression turned sour. "Oh, please don't call me a dog, Sirius. I don't think that's a proper term and I might take it personally."

"Well, _I'm_ a dog," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "… and I'm not talking about _that_. All men are dogs, you should've heard that 'term' from a few ladies by now!"

Remus laughed, rolling his eyes at the childish words. "Hardly! Only you… you… mutt… For someone always chasing skirts you were "smooth" 'til the very end. Or is "sly dog" the phrase to be used, hm?"

Sirius slapped a hand to his heart and looked aghast. "You wound me, Remus! Is that what you think of me?!"

"That's what I've always thought I you. I thought you knew by now."

"Well, I had my suspicions…"

"I told you everyday."

"So you did… Didn't do much to make you think otherwise, did I?"

"Nothing."

Pause…

Sirius grinned at him. "... Well, I suppose we'd better get you moved." He stood and stretched his back a bit before he grinned even wider, turning to Remus. "A little bird told me there are a pair of twins in Gryffindor who have fireworks for such an event as today."

"They don't allow fireworks at Hogwarts, Sirius."

Sirius' grin didn't waver. "Well, even better. Come now! Let's get out of here so I can show you just how plastered I can get. And this time, Prongs WILL be joining the fun."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To be continued in...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At last! Everything comes to a close, but now loose ends must be tied up. Sirius discovers that twins should never be underestimated, and that secrets are even harder to keep around them. James learns about Sirius' influences on Harry over the years and doesn't take it well (or quietly). James and Sirius go to confront Snape one last time.

**TEASER:**

"What is it Potter...." Black was eyeing Snape warily, but Snape chose to just ignore him. "For which do you feel the need to rudely interrupt my class...?"

Potter nodded, seemingly more to himself them to Snape, his eyes set. "This is for being a bastard git to my son all these years...."

Snape blinked, confused, and was about to reply when James fist shot out and clipping him in the jaw.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's so close to the ending now. Sirius gets off, however not Scott-free, as we shall find out soon enough. The problem is, however, how the heck is he supposed to pay off something like that??? Most of the savings, from what I understand, was put into getting Harry that Firebolt in book 3, Prisoner of Azkaban. In regards to something **Paradox01** said, perhaps Sirius DOES having some money that he inherited, but I'm not sure myself. After all, he was disowned. I already plan on what will happen to him, then, and I also know what will happen to Lupin, though he doesn't get the happiest ending he desires.

Review, if you can, as always.

Geuna~


	28. Epilogue: Closure Part 1 of 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dear Readers,

Okay, a new change. I will _comment_ to reviews (hopefully), but only for the final chapter (when it comes next time). I know, I know, that's cheap, however looking at all the reviews I received from the last part alone realized that commenting effectively to all of them would be impossible given the time that I have. I have no idea how long it'll take to get to everyone, but… Oh, geez, I have no idea! TT I have no idea _what_ I've gotten myself into! Just like I didn't know what I got myself into when I started WRITING this fic.

Anyways...

Long time no see, obviously. I'm finally getting to this after a long trial of college exams, house cleaning, work, and NO TIME! I haven't been able to write anything due to the fact that I haven't been able to sit at a computer and really _think_ about fanfiction. Other things came first, sorry to say. Also, I'm working off a floppy disk so that I can travel with the story, to write it from place to place. I hardly come across a computer these days that has both a floppy drive AND the internet all in one. It's become a PAIN! Not to mention the last time I used a laptop, the system had a fatal error and had to _delete_ the fic that I was writing at the time (and that had been this chapter... go figure).

But, enough of my whining! I did make a vow to myself to complete this story, even if it _kills_ me. And finish it I shall.

I hope you like the next installment of "Charmed Curses", which is one step closer to the somewhat surprising conclusion…

BTW, just saw "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." It rocks!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me over the last few months. Those who reviewed are as follows...

Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NOTE: This, again, has names and… "things" from Order of the Phoenix. The facts that I use aren't as nice and 'crisp' as I'd like them to be (or how they used to be) because I left the book... somewhere... where I can't get to it. So I have names (thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon online), but can't remember much more! TT

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Sub Editor for this chapter: Kat Ishida (a.k.a. Kitty-chan)

This Chapter Rated: PG-13--for the usual scariness, some language in part of the story, and perhaps some language in part of the authoress as well.

Recent Summary: Everything is drawing to a close. Sirius Black is free under court of law after his second official trial while Remus Lupin is recuperating after a near fatal incident with silver. Everyone else is slowly getting used to how suddenly "calm" life has become. With things going back to "normal," some often miss the fact that there are still many loose ends to be tied up, especially where the Potter's are concerned...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'...' - thoughts

/.../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Epilogue: "Closure" Part 1 of 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Does it drive you mad? The way they keep on staring at you like that? It never stops, you know, not even if you tell it to their faces."

Harry Potter to James Potter, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Trail: Part 3: The Truth, by Lady Geuna

"Well, we won, naturally." He held up his arms, the sleeves of his rather loose, tattered black shirt falling down just enough to show his pale, bare wrists. "No chains, obviously. You're free to go, I'm free to go… We're all free to go! I think I deserve a small parade when we get back to Hogwarts, don't you think?"

Sirius Black to Remus J. Lupin, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", The Trail: Part 3: The Truth, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day after the trial... (the next day)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Good evening, darling, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Indeed! And things are splendid here. _Splendid_!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her dear husband, unable to hind her happiness upon seeing his cheerful face. How long had it been now since they last had a chance to chat through the fire? It felt like ages! "So it's all over, is it, dear?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, his face positively glowing with cheer. The sight made her realize just how much she missed him, how much she missed having him home...

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "It's all over at last." He laughed, then said jokingly, "I thought for a while it would end badly!"

She hardly saw where it was his place to laugh about such matters, but went on to say, "I never imaged this would happen so fast! Only a few days ago Sirius was captured! I thought it would be the end of the poor man..."

"Hmpf! I believe the Ministry expected a swift and effortless conviction, but they got none of that, did they?"

"How is Sirius, now?"

"He's fine. He had a blast last night, I believe. Fred and George can tell you all about it, later."

Mr. Weasley let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good," she said, though her tone became stern as she continued, "then maybe he can finally get some sleep. I remember at the last meeting the poor man couldn't calm his nerves one bit—and you tell those two sons on yours that Sirius' release is no excuse to be causing trouble! I received a letter just this morning for the Headmistress, and—"

"Aw, but 'e loved it, mom! I think it meant a lot to Sirius. After all, he'd had a rotten week—"

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley jumped a foot back from the fireplace, startled nearly out of her wits as she placed a hand on her chest. "Goodness gracious, dear, what are you doing there? You nearly stopped my heart!"

Ron's head appeared just beside his father's, tilted carefully to the side as though he wasn't sure if he was being seen or not. "I never knew you... _knew_ Sirius. I mean, personality. And what's this about a 'meeting'?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. Of course they hadn't told Ron about _that_ quite yet. And they wouldn't. Not until he as a bit older... And at the very _least_ not until he was graduated.

At that moment an arm wrapped itself around Mrs. Weasley's shoulders from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Oh, I heard about last night as well," Bill Weasley spoke up jovially. "Ron, I bet you had a hand in it as well. You, alone with your brothers in that big school, it would be a small wonder if you ended up taking after them."

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Hello there, Bill," Mr. Weasley laughed.

"You may have to be punished as well, Ronnie," Bill teased.

"What," Ron cried, completely forgetting his earlier comment about his parents knowing Sirius. "Bill—that's an _outrage_! I had no part in that at all! I didn't egg them on any, if anything—"

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said warningly, cutting him off with little effort. "_And_ YOU, Arthur Weasley," Mr. Weasley instantly stopped laughing and donned a look of shock, "I'm holding you just as responsible for the trouble your boys are in right now. You helped as well, I'll bet! Don't think I'd forget that your Office confiscated a load of Muggle party toys, you told me about it yourself! No doubt the fireworks came from _you_. And I certainly hope Ginny had no part in any of it."

"Of—Of course not, Molly!"

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll be needing this fire to make a stew!"

"Ah, wonderful," Mr. Weasley said, his cheerful air swiftly returning. "Goodbye for now, Molly. You too, Bill."

"You had better be back soon," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"See you soon," Bill laughed as his father and brother waved and called out their last farewells. Then at the same time the two heads disappeared...

The two stood there in silence for a moment before Bill gave his mother's shoulder a gentle squeeze and he lifted his head. Mrs. Weasley continued to stand there, now staring down at the apron she had clenched in her hands.

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said, "and I miss them, too. Though it isn't the first time either of them have been away for so long, remember that."

Of course this wasn't the first time... but so much had happened recently... How was she not to worry?

Giving a deep sigh, she set her hand on her hips and turned to look up at Bill with a half-serious, half-joking expression plastered on her face. "And how am I not to worry with a family full of troublesome boys, hm? I'm even beginning to worry about Ginny now." Shaking her head she took the apron in her hand and quickly slipped it over her head, tying it shut behind her as she walked over to a nearby cabinet to find a large pot. Though not too large, she would only be cooking for three this time...

Bill smirked at her comment, but in an instant all humor faded from his face. He muttered, "Too bad Percy didn't want to come and say hello to dad..."

Mrs. Weasley paused only for a moment as she lifted up a pot and carried it toward the fire. She didn't like her son's tone of voice, though at the same time she couldn't deny his words. "Come now, you know Percy hasn't been feeling well lately—"

"That's no excuse," Bill insisted with venom. "I don't know why you haven't tried talking to him. He's been acting downright cruel all of a sudden."

"Why must we speak about this _now_?"

"Because then it'll just keep getting ignored! Mom, you should hear how he talks about Dumbledore! And now he's got that letter from Fudge. 'Personal Assistant' indeed... I don't think he should take the offer, much less even _consider_ it—"

"But he did," Mrs. Weasley finished quickly. "Percy needs time, that's all. He'll be fine, I'm sure. He'll turn around. He knows Fudge is no good, a terrible influence..." A warm, strong hand on her shoulder was her first warning before equally strong hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Percy never likes being told what to do, mum... If he decides on something, he'll expect the rest of us to follow him. You know he blames Dumbledore for what nearly happened—"

"We're not going to discuss this here and now. What do you think he would do if he heard you talking just now, hm?"

Bill sighed, but didn't reply...

Outside, there came the faint, distant sound of feet crunching along the dirt path. Not long after she noticed the sound was there also the sound of feet stumbling. There was a shout, followed quickly by the sound of multiple objects hitting the ground. By the sound of it sound something had definitely broke...

A string of aggravated curses streamed in from outside.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, though she hardly found the energy to put any concern into her tone, "That certainly has to be Charlie. You should go help him before he breaks anything else."

After a long paused, Bill silently nodded and (thankfully) did what was asked of him, turning and quickly going outside to help his brother clean up the mess he made.

Oh, she hoped things weren't as bad as they appeared to be...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(NOTE: This brief, next part is inspired by an idea my dad actually had about Percy in the fifth book. I personally hope he's right...)

Just out of view at the top of the stairs, Percy sat with his back to the wall and on foot planted firmly against the opposite wall for banister. He could hear Charlie and Bill talking outside, and even the faint tinkling of broken glass being shoved around. He could hear his mother moving around cook wear, pots and pans banging together.

Percy frowned, thinking over what he'd heard just a minute ago...

His plan was obviously working so far. In a way he hadn't expected it to work so quickly... but it had. The seeds of doubt had been planted. They would never have a chance to figure out his plans, none of them.

Of course they didn't realize that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had also sent him a letter as well as Cornelius Fudge.

By now Charlie had to agree with his logic...

_/Flashback/_

_"I don't like it," Charlie said, and there was passion in his words. "I don't like what you're doing_—_it's **stupid**, Percy. You're smarter than this."_

_"Having Aurors on the inside isn't enough and you know it," Percy hissed, keep his voice low as he spoke. "You've got no one on the inside close to anything worth the attention, but being close to Fudge_—_"_

_"You mean being his lackey_—_"_

_"_—_I'll know whom he talks to," Percy continued casually, with an air of intelligence, plainly ignoring Charlie's comment, "what he says, where he goes in his off-hours. Honestly, Charlie, don't you **see**? It's brilliant!"_

_"It's madness," Charlie corrected between clinched teeth. "Dumbledore_—_"_

_"Dumbledore, that old fool, is right about something for once." He couldn't help but spit out those words. As much as Percy detested them, he had to admit it like a man. "You'd be good enough not to gloat."_

_Though Charlie didn't gloat. He didn't say anything at all, in fact..._

_When only silence followed, Percy added, "You all make sacrifices for Dumbledore everyday. And not just this family, either. Even if he's right, you know what he would allow us to give up for the "greater good"... Look at **Snape** for Merlin's sake!"_

_Still, Charlie said nothing._

_Percy began to feel uneasy, being starred at like that. He sat sideways in his desk chair while Charlie watched him intensely. Charlie had managed to stay still and seated through the start of his explanation, but the elder Weasley obviously found it impossible to stop moving now. Even at that moment he was clinching and un-clinching his hands for no apparent reason._

_"... Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone else...?"_

_Percy found himself staring off into space just past Charlie's left shoulder, towards his bedroom door. "I'm... No, I'm not telling anyone else. If they knew, especially mother, they would either disagree or give me away. I need them to believe that I've turned on them."_

_"And you decide to tell _me_," Charlie asked, sounding angry almost. "Why me?"_

_"To be honest," Percy replied, "I picked you at random."_

_Charlie snorted bitterly. "What a reason... Though why tell anyone at all. Wouldn't that 've been easier for you?"_

_It was Percy's turn to sound bitter, replying, "Because I needed someone to know... Because somehow... I don't think I can do it without someone knowing... And you swear you'll tell no one, Charlie? No one at all?"_

_"How long will this take?"_

_Percy felt annoyed at Charlie's lake of response, but answered his brother's question anyway. "I don't know. From what I understand, it may be a long time. Maybe not until this whole mess it over with."_

_Charlie's mouth was set in a deep frown... just before he took a step forward, leaned in, and embraced his younger brother in a tight hug._

_Percy was too surprised at first to even return the gesture, but he slowly and cautiously did so._

_"I promise," Charlie said quietly into his shoulder. "By Merlin, I promise." He pulled away, though held onto Percy's shoulders with an almost crushing grip. "But **you** have to promise, too, Percy. One day_—_and hopefully one day soon_—_you'd better come back to us..."_

_/End Flashback/_

A part of Percy was bitter, and another part of him angry. He didn't want to believe the Dark Lord had returned. No. Deep down inside he still didn't believe, and would never believe until he saw more proof beyond the word of Harry Potter—a boy that Percy honestly considered at least halfway down the road to insanity.

But to him, this wasn't about the Dark Lord. Perhaps it wasn't even about the Ministry, either, or Dumbledore. He would never know which side was the right side until he saw it for himself. Doing this... this "mission", was a way of finding out for sure.

And depending on which side he would choose, he might never come back...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How are you doing now, Professor...?"

"I'm fine, of course, Neville. You know, I should be asking the same to you..."

"B-But after what happen before...!"

"Move aside I moment, please," Madame Pomfrey said, allowing herself access to Professor Lupin's left side. After all, the man had gone through a horrible ordeal. Only yesterday he was forced to grasp silver. _Silver_!

She "tisked" to herself as she carefully undid his bandages to give him a once over.

It was of no surprise to her that his whole arm up to his elbow was a particularly brilliant shade of teal. It was expected, considering the sort of potion that was necessary to heal someone like Lupin.

Oh dear, Mr. Longbottom looked ready to faint. "Mr. Longbottom, it's only the potion that's making it look blue, now breath, please. I won't have you fainting and hitting your head on the floor." Mr. Longbottom did as he was told, luckily, opening his mouth and sucking in the breath he had no idea he'd been holding.

Unfortunately, Professor Lupin looked just as pale and nervous upon viewing the bluish flesh as the boy had. "Are you sure, Madame," Lupin asked, his tone ringing with a note of panic. "I mean, it's not the potion I doubt entirely, however—ouch!"

Neville immediately hopped forward, brow knitted together in worry. "Are you alright, Professor?"

"Fine," Lupin said, flashing the boy a smile that was far too thin and tight to be really believable.

Pomfrey sighed, reaching into her pocket for a roll of gauze she had ready. "You're lucky you were treated when you were, Professor, or it could've been much worse. You know very well the blue will fad in a matter of time. The potion was a very good one, so I would have it another month I imagine, or perhaps a few weeks.

"A month?" Lupin let out a laugh that made him sound almost giddy as she began reapplying his bandages carefully. "I shall be blue for a month, will I? What ever shall I do, I will be so blue!" He almost instantly shut-up when Pomfrey sent him a sharp glare. "Really, Madame, just a little joke...? We must have a sense of humor with these things, right...?"

"Feel lucky you can still move your fingers."

The werewolf only nodded mutely.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened then. Pomfrey was instantly alert, quickly (though efficiently) finishing with Lupin's bandages and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, it's you," she said, frowning at once.

Mr. Potter and his son walked toward them.

"You're looking well, Remus," Mr. James Potter said pleasantly to his friend after nodding in greeting to Pomfrey, being sure to show his respects. Well, at least his was being _polite_.

"It's horribly boring here," Lupin said, winking at Neville with a kind smile. "But Neville here decided to pay be a visit here earlier."

"There are too many people in here now," Pomfrey said instantly before Neville could say a word. "I won't have you disturbing my patient when he should be resting."

"Just give him a bit of chocolate," Mr. Harry Potter suggested with a grin.

"Yes," Lupin said, looking hopeful. "I bit of chocolate would do me right, now, wouldn't it? After all, I don't feel like nodding off at all."

Oh, _why_ must everyone assume they know more about their own health than she did? Madame Pomfrey wasn't hired for this job for nothing, after all. "No chocolate, sir!"

Oh, _wonderful_. Now Lupin was looking devastated, and his guests were looking equally as disappointed.

_Fine_. If they wouldn't listen...

"You!" She pointed juttingly at the Potters and then toward a far corner of the room close to the door. "You two wait over there in the corner while I finish up with him." And they all did as they were told...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James watched almost offhandedly as Remus and Neville had a small chat, the slightly chubby boy standing close by the werewolf's bedside, gripping onto the edge of the sheets in his nervousness. James had come in minutes before while they were in the middle of a conversation, but they kindly ushered him in toward Remus' bedside. After all, Neville had been worrying about the man since the incident at the Ministry the day before...

Smiling to himself, James turned his attention away from the two, not wishing to eavesdrop at all.

About ten minutes later, Neville quietly exited, smiling sheepishly to all of them as he washed and said his good-byes.

Before he could even step foot out of the Infirmary, however, Madame Pomfrey was sure to keep him for a few more minutes, forcing him to chug down a few more potions for his sake. His grandmother had insisted upon it, in fact, just in case he might come down with something. What and _from_ what, no one was sure exactly, but no one had bothered to ask.

While Pomfrey was distracted, James and Harry were quick to come up to Remus' bedside. Harry bore to him a small paper bag and placed it on the bed next to him. "It's some chocolate," he explained. "You can have some later, if you like. We went all the way to Honeyducks for them."

At was thenafter Neville had leftthat Sirius arrived, looking sick as the proverbial/literal dog he was.

He hadn't held back with the drink last night, after all...

Madame Pomfrey only had to give him one disgusted look before she brought him a potion, which he down greedily, even though the taste apparently made him green to the gills. "Oh, gawd," he gagged, "this is terrible."

"Have a lovely night, Sirius," James asked pleasantly after Pomfrey had finished giving him a small lecture.

Remus smiled cheekily. "I told you the old goat couldn't hold any of it in. Learn something from this, Harry."

"Are you alright." At least Harry seemed worried enough for his old godfather.

"Yes, thank _you_, at least," he grumbled, finding a stool and dragging it over next to Remus' bedside. "Terrible, terrible morning..."

"Do you remember anything from last night," Remus asked, sounding almost curious.

"Of course I do," Sirius said, voice almost rising to a shout. A grin spread over his face, probably for two reasons. One, he was in fact recalling everything about last night, and two, he was starting to feel the positive effects of the potion. "I was free, and the Weasley boys blew up some fireworks. I got smashed at your bedside, James dragged by back to my room, and I terrified anyone I came across along the way."

"Sounds about right," James muttered, trying to sound disbelieving or perhaps reprimanding in Harry's eyes, while in fact he was laughing on the inside. "Though you forgot to mention all the paperwork you forgot to sign."

A colorful string of curses erupted from Sirius mouth, only to be stifled with Pomfrey's load exclamation of, "Mr. Black, hold your tongue, sir! There's a child in the room!" Harry's face grew sour at this, but he didn't say anything to contradict the nurse.

James sighed. "What? You really didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you? Just walk out the door and let bygones be bygones? You'll have to go _back_ to the Ministry today to _sign_ documents for your release and to get dates for your next court days. If you don't have any written proof of what happened yesterday than what else do you have? Their _word_?"

"You know, I heard Muggles do that sort of thing using machines," Remus said offhandedly.

"Computers," Harry said helpfully.

"Maybe the Wizarding World could learn something from those Muggles, then," Sirius growled. "A computer doesn't seem half bad at all."

There was silence

"So," Sirius said, "what did you two have to say...? I ran into the lad on the way here, though I hardly think I was a pleasant sight."

Remus looked confused for a moment before he smiled, making his face simply light up for the first time in a while. "You mean Neville? He simply wanted to say he was sorry, even though I hardly see why. But otherwise, he wanted to see how I was doing."

"He's a good lad," Sirius said gruffly, coughing into his hand and taking a deep breath. "No one can say otherwise without being not honest." He coughed again, this time harder.

Harry patted him cautiously on the back. "You alright, Sirius?"

"God awful taste to that potion... God awful!"

"I'm suddenly not really looking forward to drinking all of a sudden," Harry said.

Sirius smirked at this, jokingly saying, "Oh, don't worry. When you reach the right age I'll give you a bottle of something marvelous for your birthday."

James sent him an almost piercingly sharp glare, saying "NO!" with enough venom it made Sirius flinch. "Not if I can help it."

"I think that would be a lousy excuse for a present," Harry said quickly, though looked amused while he said it. Then he added almost slyly, "I, however, wouldn't be against a new broom…"

Sirius' own exclamation of "NO!" nearly rivaled James' in intensity, sounding quite the father figure himself, without even trying. It made James a little jealous… "You're not getting another broom. You're happy with the one you've got, aren't you? Besides, in Quidditch, it's not the broom that counts but the Wizard or Witch that fly it!"

James straightened just a bid more at the mention of this. "Which broom is this?"

"My Firebolt."

"Firebolt?" James could feel an old passion swelling within him. He really needed to read up more about the latest Quidditch news. "What sort of broom as that?"

Sirius smirked. "Let's say that they've improved over the years, James. That one, of course, was Harry's birthday present a few years back."

'Yes,' James thought, 'have a few missed birthdays to catch up on, don't I?'

"The _Penknife_ you gave me was brilliant, though," Harry said to Sirius, a wide smile on his face.

James suddenly froze at the mention of this...

"Found any good uses for it yet," Sirius asked. James' reaction had apparently gone unnoticed by him and Harry as his son launched into a very interesting tale about breaking onto a prohibited school storage closet...

"You _what_?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus could hardly believe what he was hearing. How on earth had the conversation come to this? And just when he needed a bit of peace and quiet as well...

"What were you _thinking_ giving my son a Penknife?" Of course Remus roughly knew what James was saying. After all, surely if James had one of THOSE back when he was Harry's age… heeh, but Harry was much better than that. "Sirius!"

"Calm down, Prongs," Sirius insisted, half-joking as he raised us hands up in defense. "For all you know he might be putting it to proper use… sharpening quills and such. Unless he's taken after his good dad without knowing it.."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of! You knew perfectly well what he could do with it!"

Remus felt like he was back in school as a child, watching the two as they fought. As good of friends as they were, even they would fight over the most pointless of issues; from what prank to pull next to which girl they found more attractive. Now and then, however, the topic was on much more serious, like now.

He barely noticed Harry as he cursed, muttering darkly, "I hate it when he does this. I'm not a bloody child."

Sirius didn't seem to find anything pleasant about James' tone, pulling a face. "Have you ever tried to consider even ONCE that Harry's behavior is something he might have _inherited_? Why the devil do you have to go on and blame _me_! He IS his father's son, after all! Give the boy a little more credit." He crossed his arms defensively over his chest, jutting his chin upward as though to make himself look bigger. Unsurprisingly, it did just that, but James didn't look at all intimidated.

Actually, he seemed quite embarrassed…

Then Remus felt it was time to step in, clearing his throat and bringing their attention towards him.

"James," Remus said softly, once all eyes were on him, "what you must understand is that Harry isn't a boy anymore..." He paused, rethinking his words for a moment. "Well, at least not in the figurative sense…" He sighed, leaning back heavily against his pillows. "After all, how many children have seen what he has…? He's a young man far ahead of his years."

James looked over to Harry, who had his arms crossed in much the same way that Sirius did. "Harry?"

Harry pressed his lips tightly together, his green eyes gazing intently from over the tops of his glasses. "I didn't want to say anything… after all you are my father. I should respect everything you have to say… but I won't always listen to you, though. I don't have to."

"Damn right," Sirius spoke suddenly and loudly, "you don't have to listen to him without good reason. I never listened to my mother as a child and I perfectly proud of that."

James tensed… He looked ready to start yelling again, so Remus cautiously spoke up… "You know he's right, James," Remus said slowly. "But it's not just about rebellion," he shot Sirius a warning glance not to comment, and the man obediently closed him mouth, "this is about growing older, and not always looking to others to make decisions for you."

James stared blankly at them for a moment... "Well," he gave Sirius a quick appraising glance, "I didn't think being a parent would be something easy…" He looked to Harry and gave a small smile. "Though I couldn't help but hope it would be..."

"Hm…?"

"You're new at this, just as I am," James said, giving Harry a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "How can I really expect you to listen to ever word I saw? You have to think and make decisions for yourself, as well."

Harry smiled, slowly… "Yeah…"

"Don't be too easy on him now, James," Sirius snickered lowly. "You sound like your giving his the red flag to go and spread chaos throughout the school population."

"Just don't get caught," Remus said helpfully, receiving three sets of disbelieving eyes. "Come off it! That was the same advance you all gave me back then. What ever happened to sharing the wisdom?"

James rolled his eyes. "Share all you like, but 'Prongs' has retired from that sort of thing—"

"I knew it!"

They all jumped, heads snapping up and looking around wildly but not sure what to look for. The voice had come from for a distance, it seemed, but they had obviously heard what they said…

Suddenly the Hospital Wing doors bust open, and in stumbled two, tall, madly grinning redhead twin.

"Knew it," one of them repeated victoriously, pointed at each of them one at a time. "George, it's them!"

"We listened long enough to make double sure," Fred grinned, "and now we're positive! We were listening for it the whole time!"

In one hand the boy held what looked like flesh-colored strong. "What on earth is that," James demanded.

"Extendible Ears," Fred stated proudly, pocketing the item and giving it a soft pat through his robes. "One of our favorites."

"Makes ease dropping so much easier," George added. "Compared to the old fashioned way."

Perhaps James wouldn't be so worried if it weren't for that strange glint in the boys' eyes as they swiftly came over. Then, suddenly, James felt his hand being shaken ever so zealously. It felt like his arm would come off, and he could see the same becoming of Sirius. What the Devil were these boys on about all of a sudden?

"Prongs," George said excitedly, the grin never leaving his face. "You're PRONGS!"

James jaw automatically snapped shut then, eyes meeting Sirius', who was being greeted by Fred.

He didn't know why, but he sensed that the twins knew a little more than they should have...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was torn between laughing and holding his face in pure embarrassment.

"Padfoot," Fred was saying reverently, having released Sirius' hand at last and then aimed his attention at Remus, who almost flinched when Fred's eyes landed on him next. "We heard it all!"

George turned to Remus as well. "And you MUST be Moony! That one make complete and utter sense!"

"The writers of the Marauder's Map are Animagus!"

"And a werewolf."

"This is so bloody excellent! We LOVE you guys!"

Remus smiled sheepishly. "And thank you boys, ah... for those fireworks last night..."

"THAT'S IT," a voice shrieked, seemingly coming from no where. "OUT! ALL OF YOU, OUT AT ONCE!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In a matter of seconds they had found themselves in the hallway. Sirius had no idea where Pomfrey had been hiding herself the whole time, but apparently she's had enough. She had physically shoved all the excess persons from the room, including James and Sirius, and both of them had made a hasty escape down the stairway after shouting quick good-byes to the boys.

"I can't believe that," Sirius muttered, running a hand through his messy black hair. He's taken a bath that day, of course, but it didn't seem to have helped as much as he'd hoped. He still felt "messy" somehow. Maybe it was finally time he got a proper haircut, though he was quite fond of his hair being long now a days.

"I can't believe it either," James muttered. "All this time, and the Map fell in to the hands of those two..."

"Not that," Sirius said with a slightly wicked grin. "Those Extendible Ears. Why hadn't _we_ thought of something like that when we were young, eh?"

"Oh, don't be such a moron, Sirius," James chided him. "You're a bloody adult, act like it! And you have papers to sign, remember that." Sirius wanted to groan and grab his face after being reminded of this... "It you're lucky you'll there and back by nightfall if you try to Apparate."

"You're trying to change the subject," Sirius muttered.

James shrugged. "Maybe I am?" Pause... "You know, I hope Arthur never finds out."

"You mean Weasley? Hope he doesn't find out what?"

James angled his face away in a weak attempt to hid his grin. "That we're indirectly responsible for most of the trouble those twins have ever gotten themselves into in this very school."

Sirius snorted. "Every deck of cards needs a set of jokers."

In response, James' laughter echoes all through the school hallways...

Yes, it seemed everything was the way it should be...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One week later...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mr. Weasley hurried quickly around the next corner. Oh, he had so much to do today. Places to be. People to meet. Charlie and Bill had arrived to help him on his way home.

Of course, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black made sure to be there. They wanted to give him a send off and to meet his boys. Mr. Lupin was of course busy doing packing of his own, so he wasn't able to come. Mr. Weasley felt mildly disappointed, but understanding. Lupin would probably want to be alone at the moment. Leaving Hogwarts for second time would surely be hard for the man.

"Slow down a bit, will you?" Mr. Black was huffing and puffing behind him sounding exhausted and short of breath. "I'm sure they won't leave without you, Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley immediately came to a stop, sheepishly looking back at the two men following him apologetically.

"Don't whine," Mr. Potter said as they reached him, "you're not tired at all. Just making a show of things."

"I'd like you to meet my eldest son's," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly as he gave both the boys a firm hug. "Bill and Charlie."

Mr. Potter smiled and held out his hand in greeting to Bill first. "I believe we already met a long time ago."

Bill looked pleasantly surprised, laughing a little as he said, "You remember that?"

"It's the hair," Mr. Black offered, gesturing to his own jet-black hair as he said it. "It's hard to forget, I suppose. But of course I remember you two from..." He glanced knowingly toward Mr. Potter, who only faintly registered his hidden meaning.

Of course Mr. Weasley and the others had been sure to tell Mr. Potter at least a little of the Order, and who the members were. It was hard to discuss openly however, even within the walls of Hogwarts. No one knew who might be listening from around a corner, or through the cracks in the walls.

"You missed Dumbledore," Charlie said suddenly. "He was here just now with McGonagall to meet us and tell us where you were. He had a feeling you'd be running late, it seems."

Mr. Weasley gave a small laugh. Of course Dumbledore had been correct...

"So what are you two doing now," Sirius asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Romanian Dragon Reserve," Charlie replied.

"Gringotts Bank," Bill said, smiling. "Normally stationed in the tombs of Egypt, but I'm back for a while to deal with other things. Family things."

"Speaking of which, Mom'll want you home soon, dad," Charlie said almost sadly. "I'm afraid Percy has been acting rather odd and rude lately, so she wants you to have a talk with him. But it's no big deal," he added quickly. "He got another job offer from the Ministry and I think he's going to take it."

"I think he needs a good smack in the head," Bill muttered, then received a sharp elbow from his brother. "Hey, you know it's true."

"Shut your face, Bill."

"Now that's enough," Mr. Weasley said civilly, somewhat surprised by his sons' behavior. Even Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were sharing mutual expressions of curiosity, and Mr. Weasley didn't want the two men to become a part of their personal family matters. "I'll talk to Percy when we get _home_," Mr. Weasley said with emphasis, "but until then..."

Luckily, his boys took the hint and dropped it...

"If I may ask," Charlie said slowly, "what will you be doing now, Mr. Black? Going back home to, uh...?"

"If you mean my _mother's_ house, no, I don't think so." The disgust was dripping from his tone. "I think Grimmauld Place is being put to good enough use as it is, but I'm not going back there to stay. I don't want to be reminded of it anymore, actually."

"Sorry to heard that," Bill said regrettably.

Mr. Black waved him off. "No worries. I think I'll try to find another apartment like I did when I first got... moved out... Somewhere I can maybe get a fresh start. I don't want to much attention thrown upon me."

"Yeah, you'll need to watch that," Charlie said with a wink. "You're a celebrity now, both of you." He nodded to James as well. "I bet Mr. Lupin might be in the same position as well. So I think you'll have to watch out for those reporters. I hear they aren't aloud to step foot on school grounds, but I think if you plan to do any traveling..."

James gave a low, almost humorless chuckled, muttering, "Yes, I'll be sure to do that..."

"Speaking of traveling," Bill said, taping his brother on the shoulder before jutting his thumbs down the hall in the direction they had been headed earlier. "I think we should start collecting things, hm? Mom wants her man back home as soon as possible."

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly at this comment, said, "Then why don't you two go on ahead, then."

A minute later found James, Sirius and Mr. Weasley alone in the hallway.

"Nice boys you have there," Sirius commented.

"Exactly as I though they would be," James said, "just as you described them."

A faint "hoot" caught all their attention instantly. As they looked up, Mr. Weasley noticed something white flying toward them meaningfully, and after a moments glance he realized it to be an owl.

The creature glided toward them easily, though slowly as it came toward Mr. Potter, who hurriedly extended an arm for the bird to perch upon. In it's hooked beak was a folded letter, tied by a ribbon as well as a gold wax seal.

"Hedwig," Mr. Potter said absently, apparently recognizing the owl after a moment. "Harry's owl."

Hedwig looked at him critically for a moment before giving a small, almost arrogant "hoot" as she dropped the folded letter. Mr. Potter caught it easily as she set flight again, disappearing down the corridor back to wherever she came from.

"Odd time and place to be getting a letter, don't you think," Mr. Black asked as Mr. Potter carefully ripped open the wax seal. "Don't look to have a name on it, are you sure it's for you?"

"Only one way to find out," Mr. Potter said as he opened he envelope. "Perhaps Harry wanted to make sure I don't forget him to meet him outside later for a bit of Quidditch." From the envelope looked to be two separate letters, one with what looked to be a name scrawled on the back. Mr. Potter's yes began scanning the page with no name on the back.

Mr. Weasley stayed politely quiet as he read, eyes rapidly scanning the page. He noted almost instantly the way the man's hands gripped the sides of the page a bit tighter at each passing moment.

Then—only after what seemed like a few moments had passed—Mr. Potter suddenly grabbed Mr. Black by the shoulders and dragged him into a deep hug before shoving the letter into the other man's hands. "Congratulations! Congratulations, Sirius! This is wonderful-_wonderful_ news!"

Confused, Sirius simply stared at James, almost forgetting about the letter that had been thrusted into his hands. "I take it the letter was for me, then?"

"I've got to go find Remus," James cried instead of answering. Then he threw back him in an almost cruel sounding laugh, "Oh Sirius, you're in for it!"

Then he was off down the hall in a flash.

Mr. Weasley couldn't help but smile as he looked on after the man, curious looking over toward the letter now left in Mr. Black hands as he read it word for word. "Won't what he is so happy about, hm?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus gave the room a good once-over again. He couldn't take everything with him, after all. To think it had only been about a month of staying here, teaching, and already he felt he'd accumulated far too many odds and ends.

Most of them weren't his. Some of the mugs, the books, even a small wall clock he's propped up on his night stand had all been small "gifts"—as he would call them—from kindly teachers who wanted to help him during his short stay... Perhaps some of them had intended on him staying quite a bit longer. He made sure to leave a note with each of the various trinkets, with the professors' names, to be sent back with the item to the original owner.

He sighed… it was going to be difficult leaving. _Again_.

Teaching wasn't the ideal job, but it was something he enjoyed. But being what he was... Doing the things he really wanted to do wasn't always an option.

His back screamed in agony as he lifted yet another small stake of books and placed them on the bed along with his trunk... After all, just this past week had been the full moon all over again. Even more reason for him to leave as soon as possible, even though the danger had now passed. At least Severus had been around to ready him the potions he needed...

A soft knock on the door make him straighten, putting on a fake smile as he turned to the door. "It's open."

He was relieved when it was only James.

James stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door clanking shut echoed in the small room, making Remus wince slightly. Who would have ever thought the room could feel so lonely and empty besides just looking it? Now it _sounded_ lonely and empty as well. "Packing," James inquired.

For some reason that didn't seem like that James really wanted to say... Though, maybe Remus was reading the man wrong, after all, it had been so long...

Remus looked back at the tattered suitcase just behind him, frowning. "Yes..."

"Then, is this or is this not a good time to tell you some news...?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "In a bit, James, I was just... thinking to myself... Honestly I'd like to be alone to my thoughts right now."

James didn't look for a moment like he would even consider walking back out that door. On the other hand, he'd never known James to listen to anyone, not even to requests from his friends. "If you're still worried that Sirius and I've forgotten about you, Moony, you've got it all wrong. Don't leave because of us, if anything _stay_ for us."

He blinked, momentarily baffled. "What? No. No, you don't understand, James." How on earth had he gotten it so wrong? "I'm a danger to these students, I could never stay. I'm sure you've seen by now—"

"Oh my Lord—MOONY!" James had thrown his arms above his head, the gesture displaying the very essence of exasperation. "_That's_ it? By _Merlin_, you're still on that little mantra! I thought you got over that back in school! You're only a "danger", as they call it, if you allow yourself to think it!"

James really didn't understand... "What about Neville," Remus said wearily. "I attacked him before, James, I wasn't even transformed and I could have..."

"You couldn't have done anything to stop that," James said, seriously. "You couldn't have done one blasted thing. If me, or Sirius, or _anyone_ else were in your position, we couldn't have done anything, either. Don't blame yourself for that. You're a good man, Remus. You always have been, with a heart of gold, _always_! And don't tell me that you're an "evil creature", because you never were and never will be! You got to stand up for yourself. If you always go down without a fight, how would you ever know for sure if you would've won or lost in the end?"

Silence...

Remus was at a loss for words now, feeling lightheaded as his brain tried to process all that James had said. He wouldn't say that his mind was changed, really, but he was touched. He watched his friends fondly as the dark-haired man sat down on Remus' bed or a moment, looking as if he were testing the box springs. Remus thought he looked embarrassed. "Prongs..."

"Just give it a shot, Moony, will you? Maybe not with teaching, but you'll find something you love eventually. I mean, who was the one that always left us coughing dust in school? With grades, of course..."

Remus had to chuckle at this. "I had my priorities... more of less in order..."

"Priority #1, then," James said flatly, the smile on his face never wavering as he stood up again, "I need to go meet Harry and his friends for a bit of Quidditch. Join us if you can?"

"But it's freezing out—"

"Priority #2," James interrupted, holding up two figures now in front of Remus' face. "Help Sirius. Dumbledore found his a job here at Hogwarts to make up for his community service, and I think he should needs shown the ropes by someone he can trust. Merlin forbid if Dumbledore ever asks Snape to do it."

Remus started, blinking rapidly. "W-What? A job—_here_? That's _wonderful_—"

"Priority #3," James interrupted again, though this time his smile was becoming wobbling as though he were withholding the urge to smile even wider. "In our next trip to Hogsmeade, we must check out this small little space on the south side. The space isn't anything grand, but Dumbledore says they might have some work for you in the area. You might want to talk about it with him the next chance you get!"

This time Remus was nearly struck silent...

"... James..."

But the man was already gone, leaving Remus alone in the room, confused.

It took him a minute to notice the letter James had left for him on top of his suitcase.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The same time, elsewhere...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wormtail starred up toward the open window that stood high up at the top of the twenty-foot wall. All other windows had been blocked and closed off, of course. This place wasn't meant to look like anything more than an old shack from the outside. Even now, he stood so close to the outside… to think that far below in the hidden bowels of the structure... what lay there…

Sunlight began to stream in dully through that window… the sun's ray only hit it at an angle, after all. It must be very cloudy today, because that light had been fading in and out constantly. He hadn't taken a look outside to see for himself.

Wormtail had almost forgotten what it was like to stand in the open sunlight. After all, he couldn't afford to show his face anymore. Even if he were to walk around in the daytime, through the woods or even through the streets of London (on rare occasion), he wore a heavy cloak to hide himself.

Something also gave him the instinctive feeling that sunlight would harm him, somehow. He was one of those dark creatures, after all, wasn't he…?

The light click of metal boot heels made Wormtail jump, one hand instantly groping for his wand, his left, silver hand flexing as he turned toward the sound.

Lucius Malfoy stood before him, gathering his Death Eater robs around himself, slipping them off easily. He only raised a single, elegant pale eyebrow at Wormtail before draping the robes easily over one arm. Of course, beneath, he wore the finest of clothes. He probably had dozens of the same sort of robes at his mansion.

Wormtail couldn't remember the last time he'd had any other clothes than the ones on his back…

"It's only you, Wormtail," Mr. Malfoy said sneeringly, adjusting the cuff on his sleeve. "Staring at the sunlight again? Why not take a step out and have peek at it a little closer, hm?"

Wormtail growled quietly but did nothing else. If he could help it, he would avoid conflict with anyone. It was safer that way…

When Wormtail failed to give any sort of response, Lucius stuck his tongue in his cheek, his expression almost one of exasperation. "You might want to know, I heard from our Lord… Reports say that Potter will attempt to regain his position as an Auror," Mr. Malfoy said.

Almost immediately, Wormtail felt a sensation very similar to having cold water poured down his back.

"Y-You don't think they'll come after me, do you...?" He longed for an answer that would mean he would survive. That's all he ever wanted, to live, he simply couldn't face death, he couldn't!

As long as he stayed the Dark Lord good servant, perhaps one day his master would share the gifts of immortality with him...?

Mr. Malfoy looked straight at him, right into his eyes... That was something Mr. Malfoy never did, as to do such a thing would mean lowering himself to Wormtail's own level...

It was odd enough, however, that Mr. Malfoy talked to him at all. And he spoke with the utmost seriousness.

"Of course they will, you stupid fool. Eventually they will kill you." Wormtail felt the blood rush from his already pale face... Mr. Malfoy saw this and snorted disdainfully, sneering. "Really now, were you honestly fooling yourself into believing you would live? That you're untouchable since your the Dark Lord's pet rat?"

"B-But-"

"You're problem, Wormtail," Mr. Malfoy bit out, "is that you choose and make enemies and allies without thought to anyone other than yourself, the repercussions of your actions."

Wormtail wasn't exactly sure what Mr. Malfoy was talking about, but he surely wanted an explanation. "W-What d-do you mean?"

He sighed, as thought thoroughly annoyed. "One chooses their enemies, but not without good reason. Those who oppose our Lord are allies to the light—mortal enemies of our Lord. These people are my enemies also. This is a simple choice which I, for intense, have weighed on personal opinion." He sounded very diplomatic and sure of himself, as though he had thought this over in his head many times before and finally had the chance to tell it aloud to someone, even if it was someone as lowly him as Wormtail.

And also, who would he tell? He had no one... not anymore.

"However... Your worst enemies—those whom one should _really_ fret over—are _personal_ enemies. Those enemies you create for yourself not by choosing sides, but my directly acting against them for your own reasons."

"..."

"Of course," Lucius continued, "betraying the Potters would give you an edge as a Death Eater, but how long did you think it would last? A sniveling little bastard like you. You knew perfectly well what Sirius Black was like. You _knew_ what kinds of enemies you were making for yourself. But you never thought of that, did you? You did it for your own gain alone, and not because you believe in our cause in any way. The only thing you believe in his your own dirty life. And _now_ look where it's gotten you? Potter and his little friends are enemies of the worst kind. My, you've even made Dumbledore himself as your enemy." He laughed, bringing his hands together twice in applause that was far too sharp and rude to be flattering. "Wonderful!"

Wormtail gulped, shaking his head weakly. "N-N-B-But what about you? You're enemy's with the P-Potter's t-t-too?"

Mr. Malfoy snorted, throwing his head back slightly then brushed a bit of silvery white hair out of his perfect face, smirking. "I, unlike you, _Wormtail_, knew what I was getting into from the very start. I believe in our Lord's cause and follow him for that reason. _Not_ for protection or cowardice. I know when to make bargains and sacrifices along the way. I _do_ _not_ make unnecessary enemies with those I know will pose a threat to me and my family later on."

Wormtail had no idea what Mr. Malfoy meant by this, but one things was clear. It was so simple.

The Potter's were Wormtail's enemies... not his alone, by no means, but they hated him nonetheless. They and their friends hated him just as much—if not more—then the Dark Lord himself.

They did not fear Wormtail—weak little Peter Pettigrew. No. If they found him they would... would...

Just then, Mr. Malfoy glanced down at his watch then (And most likely a watch of the Wizarding sort.), totally uninterested in the panic Wormtail was experiencing. "Hmm, seems I must be heading off. Our Lord has no more use for me tonight, and I am afraid I must gather my wife for a dinner party. You understand." Of course he didn't really care, he was just trying to be as cruel and sarcastic as possible.

No one really cared about him anymore, even though another part of him denied it. 'My fellow Death Eaters,' that part would say. But no…

"And for Merlin's sake, Wormtail," Lucius said, "go outside, won't you? I'm afraid lack of sun hasn't done wonders for your complexion."

And with a sudden "**_pop_**!" he was gone.

And Wormtail was alone. Again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two weeks later…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius' trail, which in the end had lasted well over two weeks, was finally over.

Sirius Black was officially declared innocent (publicly) under court of Wizarding law, and was free to go back to his old life (or what was left of it). This was not without repercussions, however, as Sirius was still charged with many acts of theft, public disturbance, vandalism and a number of other small crimes. Most of them were only assumptions, but the finger of blame was still pointed toward him, and there was little he could do. In truth, some of these crimes were honestly his doing (not that he would admit it). You don't go on the run for so many years without breaking into a few houses or stealing a few necessities.

He was given penalty charges with a fine, as well as required community service.

James was more than happy to help pay off Sirius' debts from the family vault, as Sirius, it would seem, had spent quite a bit of his own money on a broomstick few years back. Harry had been relieved, though, when he found that Sirius had only been jeering him when he said he'd spend almost all his saving on the broom.

Sirius had no idea what was meant by "community services". What sort of "service" would be required hadn't been decided as of yet, though he would be Owled when they though of something. He thought of one point he heard that Dumbledore would have something to do with it.

Sirius temporarily stayed at Hogwarts during this time, as he had nowhere left to go. He apparently had no real desire to return to his family home, which he visited briefly. The students at Hogwarts had gotten used to him being around just as they had with James Potter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The London Underground, early afternoon...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The jingle of a bell nearly set Sirius completely on edge after only opening it a few inches. Sending a quick glare at the top of the door and the tiny set of bells attached there he passed through, lowering his cloak's hood as he did so. He could already feel his palms sweating, though Sirius hardly had any idea what he was fretting about. He certainly wasn't in any danger now. No, no danger whatsoever.

"Mr. Black," came a voice to his left, and at almost the same instant a face popped up from behind one massive shelf. The expression on that face didn't seem very welcoming. "I have been expecting you."

Sirius stiffened, eyes following but head remaining stationary as he watched the man climb down his ladder and come out from behind the shelf towards him. "You have?" When he received only a steady gaze in return, Sirius nodded slowly. "You have…" Ollivander always had that all knowing air about him that Sirius had never found comforting. Actually, he'd once thought of the man's expression as the "I know what you've been up to" look. It seemed worse now. But no matter…

When Mr. Ollivander was standing directly in front of him Sirius wasted no time and reached into his robes, drawing out something long wrapped in a small cloth. As soon as he had the object in sight, Mr. Ollivander was quick to take it from Sirius, snatching away the scrap of fabric to give the piece of a wood beneath a good once-over before turning his eyes on Sirius again.

"_Next_ time you decide to trade me for a new wand," Mr. Ollivander drawled darkly, "leave a note. And make sure the wand actually belongs to you. I believe Mrs. Amanda Wendel has been wanting her wand back for some time now."

Sirius was taken aback for a moment. His jaw tightened for a moment, then he slowly asked, "You knew...? I mean about..."

Ollivander looked insulted. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Black, every wand." He looked slightly upwards, as though trying to recall something. Of course Mr. Ollivander had a perfect memory, so that was no problem at all. "Beechwood, fourteen inches, unicorn tail hair core, _indeed_, that is Mrs. Wendel's wand. And she had been so pleased to get it back. She came in some months ago to find a replacement after her own was stolen from her handbag one evening in London. Luckily, she hadn't become too attached to the replacement, and I hope you haven't become too attached to this one, Mr. Black." He indicated the wand he held.

Sirius bit his lip, feeling rather annoyed. Of course he had needed a wand, but he had no way of paying for one... Well, at the time, anyway. He stole the first one he'd come across readily, and it hadn't mattered if it was some Witch's who'd been preoccupied with picking tomatos from a vegetable cart to notice. When he and Remus had come across Mr. Ollivander's shop that time not to long ago looking for James, Sirius had been almost certain that Ollivander wouldn't notice a thing. After all, there were so many wands in the place...

Obviously he'd been wrong.

"Look," Sirius began slowly, "sir—Mr. Ollivander, you should understand that at the time—"

"Of course, this wand really _is_ suitable for you."

Sirius stopped and blinked a few times before he registered exactly what he had just been told. "Excuse me?"

But Mr. Ollivander only nodded to himself, "hm-ing" quietly. "Yes, yes, a good choice indeed. And all on your own, Mr. Black..." The man would never know Sirius had only chosen it at random... "Very impressive. I would very much like you to keep this wand… should you be willing to pay for it."

'Be polite, Sirius, be _polite_…'

Then again, he really did like that wand…

"Of course," Sirius mumbled, reaching once again into his robes and extracting his small change sack. Of course a few days ago he had gone by the bank and took out a bit from what he had left in savings.

Oddly enough, Sirius found it easier to steal than it was to bother paying. How odd. Hopefully old habits wouldn't die-hard.

A few minutes later found Sirius at the door of Ollivander's shop. His wand—rightfully and legally his—was wrapped neatly in a new box and now pocketed deep within his robes. He didn't know why Mr. Ollivander went through the trouble, as he would be taking it out immediately once he got out of the blasted shop... "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander..."

"Never," Mr. Ollivander said loudly, waving his finger at Sirius as though he were a disobedient child. "Never again, Mr. Black!" He didn't say anymore in warning, allowing the words to hang, sure Sirius would get the full meaning behind them.

Sirius was embarrassed. _Horribly_ embarrassed—like he was child back in school and being scolded by a professor for playing a (not so innocent) prank. Sirius Black appreciated it even less now that he was an adult.

"Yes, sir," he said, careful not to let it come out through his teeth like he wanted it to. Mr. Ollivander was doing him a big favor in the first place, not telling anyone what happened—particularly the law. He could easily report him to the Ministry, put more time on his community service sentence, or even threaten a favor out of him, but he wasn't.

At that moment a couple with a young boy entered the shop. Mr. Ollivander was quick to turn his attention to them as Sirius nodded a quick goodbye and slipped out the shop door.

He hadn't missed the looks of absolute shock on the parent's faces when they saw exactly who he was, and part of him was snickering because of it.

Exiting the shop, Sirius brought his hood back up and over his face. Looking around, he caught sight of his companion across the street, looking in through a display window at some peculiar looking figurines that were being set up on the display. Both were wearing long winter cloaks like the one Sirius was wearing; one a deep blue and the other a somewhat tattered looking brown.

Sirius walked up behind them without being noticed immediately, hearing the nip end of whatever conversation they were having.

"You can never be too careful, I say you get a background check on these people."

"And what do you suppose I do? Ask a favor from the Aurors Office and demand to know if my future neighbors have ever committed a crime meriting time in Azkaban?"

"I don't mean like _that_. I mean you _never_ _know_. They look... shady."

"Wizards have a habit of looking like that, James." Remus glanced over his shoulder after finally noticing Sirius' reflection in the window. "I mean, look at this character," he gestured toward Sirius, who wore his new dark winter cloak so that it shadowed his face. "This certainly looks like a shady character, don't you think?"

James smirked, giving Sirius a once over. "I thought he _was_ a shady character, besides just looking it."

'Oh, ha ha.' "Funny, you, simply side-splitting _funny_, you old goat." James gave a barking laugh in response as Sirius shot both him and Remus a smart grin.

"Did you get it," Remus asked, eyeing his friend as his expression suddenly lost all humor and became serious.

"Yes," Sirius said simply, patting the pocket he'd slipped his wand into earlier. "He actually sold it back to me. Thought I'd made a fine decision, actually."

James smirked at him. Sirius knew that smirk. James looked like that whenever he _knew_ he was right about something. Not only that, but he'd _proven_ it without a doubt. Remus had the same look, pressing, "He knew, didn't he? He knew it'd been stolen the whole time, and that you'd replaced it with another _stolen_ wand, eh?"

Sirius growled, looking away. "Yes, if you must know."

"Ha!" Remus exclaimed, "I knew it! It serves you right for stealing, you know."

"It was for a good cause." After realizing he'd sounded more biting and hostile than intended, he continued shortly. "Stop nagging like that, you sound like a woman."

"And you sound like a dog." He ignored the look Sirius gave him and began walking, saying back to James and Sirius, "And I shall never forgive you two if we miss the train again. If not, I'll make you pay for dinner again."

Sirius heard James chuckle and he patted him on the back. "Good to see he never lost his sense of humor, eh?"

"By the way, Remus," Sirius said, trying to change the subject, "how was Hogsmeade?"

Remus grinned cheerfully. "They said they wouldn't mind me as long as I take Wolvesbane potion each month and stay in the cellar then. Oh, don't give me those looks," he insisted as James and Sirius both got dark looks at the mention of the cellar. "If you've seen some of the other situations I've been in, you'd be just as pleased as me. Did you expect everyone to agree with me being a werewolf? The residents there have a relative whom became a werewolf a few months ago, and that's where he stays when he visits. And the cellar is the best place to be; out of the way of prying eyes, and the other residents in the area are already nervous enough if it weren't for the Wolvesbane. Now, the room I will be taking is small but splendid, I think I'll enjoy staying in a place like Hogsmeade."

"That's great, Remus," James said pleasantly, honestly happy for his friend. By the looks of it his mind began to wander for a moment as he looked into a few shops as they walked along. "I'll have to buy presents soon," he mumbled almost offhandedly, then he turned to his friends. "It's nearly mid December and I have nothing for anyone."

Sirius grunted. "There've been more important things to think about lately,"

"We've all been preoccupied," Remus agreed.

Of _course_ they'd all been preoccupied...

How long had James been here...? Two months? Less?

Then Remus said lightly, almost as if he hadn't intended on saying out loud, "I need to somehow make it up to Severus..."

Sirius eyes narrowed at the mention of _that_ man. "Make what up?"

Remus smiled, shaking his head. One of his arms crossed over his chest as he did so, almost as though in an odd gesture to get warm. It was his left arm, the one that was injured... Beneath his worn gloves Sirius knew that the skin all the way up to the elbow was still tinged blue.

Without saying anything else the three walked on along the gravel paths of the underground, glancing and stopping by windows every so often.

James moved closer to Sirius' side so that their shoulders brushed and Sirius could hardly see James out of the corner of his eye with his hood in the way. While Remus stopped for a moment to look thoughtfully at a set of new winter robes on display in a tailor shop window, James leaning in and whispered to him, "Now that that's done, will you come with me? After we drop off Remus, when we get back to Hogwarts?"

Sirius scowled. Not this again... "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure..."

Well... If he was sure...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts, late evening...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape growled openly at his students. How aggravating these children were! Double Potions, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The first thought they knew everything (they did a fine job, but not good enough) and the latter had little comprehension of the terms "precession" and "delicately" (they weren't slow, just _stupid_).

He was in the middle of yelling at the class as a whole, pointing out a few particular names along the way and taking points, when the classroom door opened, stopping him in his tracks.

Save for the very subtle sound of well-greased door hinges moving against each other, the silence was sudden and defining.

The worst of it wasn't the fact that he'd been interrupted. No, it was the fact that his (unannounced and unwelcome) visitors happened to be none other than James Potter and Sirius Black. Snape could already feel his blood begin to boil at the very sight of them. The image of the two standing next to each other brought back unwelcome memories...

Potter opened his mouth a little, as though he wanted to saw something in particular but something was holding him back. His eyes surveyed the room full of children as though he were surprised. "I ah... wasn't sure if you were still in the middle of a class."

"And what else would I be doing," the Potions Master snapped, withholding the desire to turn his angry bellowing on his two visitors rather than the class. Of course the only reason the class was still there was because he was angry enough to hold them back another hour... But he wasn't about to tell that to Potter or Black.

But it was about time to bring the lesson to an end—he'd had enough of these children. At the same time he was tempted to keep it going only for the sake of keeping Potter and Black waiting. But Black looked like he wasn't going anywhere as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the door. Oddly enough, Snape noted this made his students squirm a little. It made Snape even more agitated. Only HE was to put fear into their hearts! And _POTTER_! They were staring at him in some kind of _awe_. _Still_ that show off was thriving off the attention of "adoring" fans.

Gnashing his teeth, Snape got the attention of his class back to him with one sharp clap of his hands. The noise made his own ears smart for a moment, the sound amplified off the dungeon walls, though it had the desired effect. Nearly everyone—even Potter and Black—jumped a little, eyes returning to him all at once. Satisfied, he pointed to the cauldrons they all were hunched over, giving his final instructions for them all to put a small amount of their potions into vials, label them, and place them on his desk. All of them were also to scrub and scrape their cauldrons clean before they stepped out of the classroom, and anyone who failed to do so would pay for it in house points.

Before anyone could leave again, both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw managed to loose themselves thirty House Points—each.

"Severus..."

Snape turned from his desk, his arms crossed and his eyes narrow. That last students had left the classroom, leaving them alone to be openly vicious (and violent if necessary) to both Potter and Black. After all, he wouldn't want to make a scene in front of his own students... Not that their hearts didn't need any more fear distilled into them, by no means. "What is it Potter..." Black was eyeing Snape warily, but Snape chose to just ignore him.

Actually, this was the first time Snape and Potter had really lad eyes on each other since he had arrived... Of course they had seen each other a few times in the Hospital Wing, but other than that they had avoided each other like a plague. Snape sneered as Potter took a moment to size him up, really look at him and see how he'd changed from to sniveling, skinny boy of old to the tall, intimidating form he was now. Snape wanted to smirk when he saw a note of surprise in Potter's eyes. Black's held only contempt, but he hardly cared.

"Are you going to stand here all evening, Potter," Snape sneered, "or are you going to state your business and leave?"

This seemed to get his attention and Potter nodded, his eyes set. "This is for being a bastard git to my son all these years..."

Snape blinked, confused, and was about to reply when James' fist shot out and clipped him in the jaw.

Snape stumbled back a bit, bumping into his desk before steadying himself; not missing the satisfied smirk on Black's face. He also didn't miss that Black wasn't doing anything to aid or stop his friend... not that he would have done the latter.

Potter stood with his fist still clinched, his face neutral.

But Snape didn't bother to hide what he was feeling. He was going to rip Potter's throat out. He was going to use every curse, hex and potion he could find to make his and his _son's_ lives a living HELL!

After collecting himself, Snape's first instinct was to go for his wand, which he did with a sneer on his lips, eyes burning.

Finally Black showed some sort of reaction other than quiet snickering, stepping forward as if to stop Snape.

But something happened to stop both him and Black.

Potter had extended his hand toward Snape.

Snape didn't know what to make of the gesture, not in this case. Instead he froze, faintly registering the sharp pain in his jaw. Potter made no move for his own wand, so Snape decided then not to go for his own (He would probably kick himself later for it, but he would simply get revenge on Potter when he least expected it... Yes, that's it...). Black had become rigid, eyes shifting between the two men tensely.

"This," Potter said quietly, "is an offer. End this grudge you have against me--against my friends, as well as my son..."

He hadn't expected this, and internally Snape's jaw dropped. "You..." He narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious. How can you—"

"What else would I have to say to end this fighting, Severus," Potter interrupted fiercely, though his hand still extended rigidly before him. "You want me to admit something? That you have every right for feeling the way you do? For what me and my friends did to you back then?"

Black had actually backed off a bit, his jaw clinched as he watched.

"Do you want be to admit that you're a better man," Potter continued. "Stronger? That I'm dirt compared to you? Do you want me to say that? You'd want it in writing as well, I take it?"

Snape, at Potter's comment, crossed his arms and said, "Maybe that's _exactly_ what I'd want, _Potter_, after all these years..." He was being sarcastic, of course... or perhaps he wasn't. He wasn't sure anymore. "It's nothing less than I deserve."

"You are the better man, Severus..."

Black balked at his friend's words, looking disgusted. "James!"

Snape didn't seem to believe his statement, his arms still crossed, his eyes still narrowed.

But Potter didn't back down, his hand still extended. He continued, "You are the better man for your power. For being brave enough to find and save me, though you hate me, and not without good reason. For attacking a fellow Death Eater, all to save me—especially from the likes of Malfoy. You are the better man, Severus... For being able to protect... to _save_ my son when he needed someone..." His lips closed into a tight, thin line before he continued. "When... I wasn't able to... For helping him though you hated me even in 'death'... You are the better man..."

The room was silent...

Black had turned away, his eyes staring at the floor, his expression calculating.

Snape... didn't know what to say...

Perfect Potter, all those years... He would do everything wrong, but wouldn't get caught for it, he and his friends would get away with everything no matter what. Potter thought he was the best thing to come across the earth since creation. He thought he was above the rules.

It wasn't fair... It _wasn't_... And James Potter would never admit that he, Severus Snape, was better. _Never_...

And... here he was, saying such things... The only thing missing from the image Snape had always pictured in his mind was blood and Potter on his knees begging for mercy.

But as close to the image Snape had always imagined in his own sadistic imagination, this wasn't close enough... or perhaps it was so close he didn't believe it for a moment.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Snape finally said evenly, his tone subdued. He was trying his hardest to keep hold of his anger, the anger he held for so long... but it was blowing away like leaves in the wind... 'Damn him!'

He didn't want to let go of that anger... His life often depended on those feelings everyday of his life.

"I _hate_ you, Potter. I hate your son. He's a hideous excuse for—... Just... Get OUT of my dungeons, Potter!" He couldn't think of anything else to say, but he was becoming angry again, and it was a gratifying, familiar feeling.

Black's head snapped up toward Snape, he growled. "How dare you! You selfish old—" Potter cut him off by throwing him a stern glare.

"I don't want to hear it," James said firmly to Snape. "Everyone here has played some part in my son's life. Harry wouldn't be the person he is now if it weren't for you... For all of you." He looked back at Black for a moment even though his friend wasn't looking at him, an odd light shinning in his eyes. It was sickening. "He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, as well, Severus. Like you've all be fathers for him this whole time when he didn't have anyone..."

Harry Potter... Snape's _son_? He could feel real nausea rise up within him.

"If you think that as a complement, Potter," he mutter dryly, "then you are grossly mistaken. Now leave my dungeons."

"No until you agree, Severus."

'Merlin, damn you bloody...' He eyed Potter's hand as though it was a live snake, and finally gave into the urge he'd had this whole time and slapped that hand away harshly. At this Potter's snapped his hand back, wincing, and Black was positively _seething_ but then...

"If I _think_ on this, Potter, will you both leave my dungeons and myself in _peace_?"

Silence.

'He'd agreed... oh bloody hell he'd _agreed_...'

'No,' another part of him said. 'You want him to go away, and he won't take 'no' for an answer. And Albus would be furious if you commit homicide on school grounds...'

Black tried hiding his astonishment, looking at Snape as if he'd grown two heads, but Potter smiled openly, nodding sharply. "Very well, Severus, I'll let you think about it..."

He turned and headed for the door, Black quickly falling into step next to him like an obedient pet as Snape watched both of them with sharp, steady eyes.

"I can't believe he bloody _agreed_," Black was muttering to Potter as they left.

"I did nothing of the sort," Snape yelled loudly after them before they disappeared around the corner, an edge of ice in his voice.

But it was too late... For Snape, anyway...

Turning sharply he strode back to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair. For an instant he felt his jaw give a sharp sting of pain, and he realized he would have to do something about that to prevent a nasty bruise from showing up tomorrow.

"Damn you, Potter... I _will_ get you back for this..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You moron."

"Stuff it, Sirius."

"Of all the most idiotic things you've EVER done in your lifetime, James Potter, that was one _smashing_ piece of work. What were you _thinking_—if at all? This is SNAPE, you git!"

"I'm very aware of it, Sirius."

"You think being all chummy and called him by his first name is going to make him want to be buddies with you? You know he's going to do something positively _wretched_ to get you back for that punch. And you won't be able to do a blasted thing because you HAD to make it up to a man that deserved everything he got back then!"

"No one deserves that treatment."

"... You're such a stupid—"

"I _know_, Sirius, and so are you by _nature_, now stuff it! If I can let this go then at least give your own bitterness a bloody rest."

"_Fine_..."

"_Good_."

"..."

"Though, you know, Sirius…"

"What?"

"Remember that blue goop that that Potions Master put on Remus' arm before at the Ministry? Right after he got dragged away?"

"What about it?"

"Wasn't it supposed to turn his skin blue for a while?"

"... Yeah?"

"Did Snape's fingers look at all… bluish, to you…?"

They both shared a mutual speculative look.

"No… I'll believe it when Voldemort appears at Hogwarts in knickers and does a little dance, James."

"Don't jinx that, Sirius… remember what Remus said earlier?"

_/"I need to somehow make it up to Severus..."_

_"Make what up?"_

_Remus smiled, shaking his head. One of his arms crossed over him chest as he did so, almost as though in a gesture to get warm. It was his left arm, the one that was injured.../_

"…"

"…"

"Suppose we shouldn't say anything, should we? It wouldn't look good on Snape's track record if anyone knew, would it? And besides, I personally wouldn't want to give him any reason to believe I should _ever_ grow to like that greasy ghoul."

"No." James smiled to himself, ignoring Sirius' last comment. "Not a word."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everything seemed as it should be... Everyone was happy. Hogwarts was calm and peaceful, saw the occasional "harmless" Weasley prank.

As far as "they" were concerned, nothing touch them. The Potter's and his friends, especially.

That made it all the most troubling for someone like Albus Dumbledore, sitting alone in his office or pacing in constant circles, an old prophecy replaying itself over and over in his mind.

Of course he couldn't tell them what was to come in the future, and what right did he have to? He himself couldn't know for certain. But Dumbledore knew never to allow himself to forget the danger the Dark Lord posed to them all. To the world...

After all... yes... what was that saying...?

"Evil's greatest accomplishment...is tricking you into believing it has no power over you."

Yes... Once the Dark Lord had tricked them all, but it seems that the past dose often repeat itself...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Over two weeks later...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Only a month," he hissed. "Only a single month..." His blood-red eyes swept across the men standing before him. "Only one month, and what has happened...?"

When no one answered him, he turned his eyes upon one masked face, coal black eyes peered out from behind thin slits.

"What has happened, Severus...?"

"James Potter returned," Severus replied, as ordered of him, his voice respectful and quiet, though barely disguising the hatred coursing through his veins. Beautiful hatred…

The Dark Lord nodded, pleased with the response despite himself. "And...?"

"... And Sirius Black has been freed," he said, this time not bothering to hide his hate.

Good. Hate is what made Severus—like so many others—strong.

Hate fueled rage.

Rage drives one to kill.

And death is the worst fate of all. They all learn this eventually...

"Bellatrix will not be pleased," the Dark Lord said almost offhandedly. The woman should feel honored that she was remembered by name by the Dark Lord himself. Of course he would always remember the names and faces of those who served him most loyally… He backed up a few steps and once again took his place on his throne, his strong, pale hands grasping onto the arm rests casually. "It won't be long... with the Dementors at my beck and call, the release of my most loyal servants—our allies—imprisoned in Azkaban is only a matter of time."

He signaled with his hand, and all of a sudden the doors to the room opened slowly, the chilling groan of metal hinges and aged wood sending chills through the other occupants of the room. Or perhaps it was somethin else...

Moments later, the room became even colder that it had been previously.

Even as a terrified ripple of fear washed through each and everyone of the Wizards and Witchs standing in the room, Voldemort's thin, gray lips stretched in a smile of glee. One might mistake the expression for a grimace.

Then there they were... Black, menacing creatures. Each of them filed in one after another, floating high along the ceiling like wisps of tar-black smoke.

"Yesss," he hissed, opening his arms welcomingly as the dark forms rose up before him. He was not intimidated. He was Voldemort. The Dark Lord. He feared nothing...

...Not even fear itself...

A number of the Death Eaters in his circle had backed away against the walls, breaths chilled and visible as their chest rose and fell rapidly. He could almost hear their hearts pounding and smell the potent scent of pure terror...

The Dementors were almost instantly attracted to those cowering near the walls. Knowing not to kill the men and women before them, they instead extended their gray, rotten fingers toward them in an almost hypnotic manner. It was a simple motion that only served to elect even more fear and panic that they fed from greedily.

Of course, as new allies, Voldemort would never allow his guests to remain so hungry...

With another hand signal, two of the Death Eaters closest to the door quickly rushed out of the room.

Moments later they returned, dragging a wretched looking man in disheveled and dirty clothing. A Muggle—to be exact—who had been selected at random. His own unlucky fate. The man seemed even more frightened that the Death Eaters along the walls, his eyes wide and disbelieving, his face white as snow.

The Dementors sensed him almost instantly and moved in. The Death Eaters holding the man let go quickly and back away, allowing the Muggle to fall as though boneless to the floor, too frightened to move, yet still so ignorant of what was about to happen.

Voldemort laughed.

"A gift to you, my allies..."

A shutter of what must have been anticipation or perhaps glee went though the Dementors, and as one they moved in upon the shivering Muggle.

The man could hardly scream as cold fingers wrapped around his neck and he became less and less able to move against the darkness that clouded his mind. The grotesque hole in the creatures' face—it must have been its mouth—descended with ease...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry's eyes snapped open with a sharp intake of breath.

He reached up almost instantly and gripped onto his pillow, though he didn't know why, really. Perhaps at that moment he needed to hold onto something. Something that was _real_ and he would know that it was all a dream...

He remembered dark shadows—Dementors—swooping downwards.

A dream...

When his breathing returned to normal, his heart returned to a normal pace, Harry blinked heavily as he carefully rolled out of his bed... He could feel his body shivering, his arms and legs feeling almost nerveless as they could sometimes get after a particularly horrible fright. Harry took hold of the end of his blanket and roughly rubbed it over his forehead and face, ridding himself of the sweat that was ticking the skin of his cheeks and neck.

He sat there for another minute, debating whether he would finally tell someone about these peculiar dreams he'd been having recently—after all it might be nothing to worry about at all, only stress...

Harry's hand strayed confidently toward his nightstand and picked up his glasses. Slipping them on, he ran one clammy hand through sweat dampened hair and glanced around the room. It was far too early to get up yet. He could tell by the color of the sky just outside a nearby window. Everyone else in the room was fast asleep, their canopies closed to keep out at least a bit of the winter chill... Of course Harry had somehow forgotten to do the same the night before, but he didn't know why...

Then he noticed how at the foot of each bed, a trunk was ready and packed to go... somewhere...

Of course the first two things that came to Harry's mind then, obviously. It's "clicked", so the saying goes.

Christmas Break.

And the Dursley's...

_He_ was going back there...

Harry realized with growing dread that there was no way he could go back to sleep now. Instead he figured he would much rather appreciate a long bath before the day began—which would no doubt turn out to be horrible...—and he slowly dragged himself from his bed, sighing and his own misfortune.

Fate had a habit of being cruel, especially when you didn't have a say in the matter. Even when it was your own father making the decisions for you...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The End...? Hardly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Rough Teaser**:

"You!" Vernon waved his finger madly in the boy's face, which appeared as a blur as it nearly struck Harry in-between the eyes. "You're just plotting something, I know it! Don't try to look innocent, we all known what you are!"

"Vernon, please," Petunia whispered, terrified. "You don't know what he might do!"

"He can't do a bloody thing," Vernon said pointedly, "not unless he wants to be expelled." He reached forward and took a firm grip of Harry's shirt collar, ignoring the look of shock it gain form the boy. "Do you, boy?"

The little monster blinked at him, confused. "How do you mean, sir?"

Vernon couldn't take it any longer, to blazes with the consequences of some crazed lunatic of a god father! He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and shook his, hard. The boys head was thrown about sharply and a strangled cry rose from his throat.

Petunia let out a horrified screech, his arms flailing about as thought to signal her husband to stop, but she didn't seem very willing to take any other physical action to stop him. "Be careful, Vernon," she cried just at Dudley's head peeked into the room, though the rest of him didn't follow. "Stay away, darling," she screeched again, fearing for her son's life, "you don't know what he might do!"

"What? That GODFATHER of his won't do anything to get himself in prison again, would he? That it, isn't it?"

"Unhand me, sir."

Vernon nearly let go out of pure shock, but quickly got over it, shaking the boy sharply once more.

He wasn't even sure where it had come from, but all of a sudden he has a thin piece of wood pointing him between the eyes.

"I said, unhand me."

He had never heard the boys voice sound so cold and forceful, and Vernon told his hands away as though he'd been burned. Petunia screamed again, backing away against the wall.

Dudley ran back then, this time running completely into the room. Shockingly enough he was really moving this time, his arms flying about much in the manner of his mother's, however in a much more sluggish fashion. The exercise alone was making his sweat profusely.

"There are PEOPLE outside," he screamed, turning paler by the second as more sweat poured down from his cubby face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

GEEZ, do you realize how long this took me? (Though I'm guessing most of you _do_ know and HATE me for it, too.) This fic was actually somehow deleted from my floppy (as you've already read above) not too long ago... or, at least the updated version was deleted. But I still had a lot done, and I was _ticked_ that it got deleted! "Fatal Errors" suck! So now I'm not taking any chances, with copies of these story on 3 others computers and on various disks. Technology bits sometimes, you know?

Below are my thoughts about some of the characters when I was writing certain scenes. I know a lot of you might not care ' but some of you do. If you wanna perhaps know my theories on OTHER characters, be free to mention it in an email or review or _something_ to let me know, and next time I shall write more.

Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

PERCY:

I'd like to quickly explain why Percy is deceiving his family rather than telling them the truth about what he's about to do. It is very simple, really: Percy blames the Ministry for putting Charlie and his father in danger earlier in the story, and for nearly getting Charlie killed during the Dementors attack. At the same time, however, he still doesn't like Dumbledore, and also blames _him_ for putting his family at Hogwarts in danger by not telling the Ministry (or anyone else) about the Entity. At this point in the story, Percy is debating as to whom he fills more inclined to follow.

Percy did NOT side with Dumbledore. In Percy's mind, if he works as a spy in the Ministry, then this way he can find out for himself which side is the right side.

Percy cannot tell his family what he's doing because... Well, with a family that can care so much for him—especially Mrs. Weasley herself—it would be impossible to tell any one of the Weasley's. It might be too difficult for some of them to "fake"-hate their own son/brother. Look at Snape. He must always play the part of the cruel Death Eater. As to why Percy told only Charlie... well, he already told us in the story, now, didn't he?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

LUCIUS and WORMTAIL:

I really loved the part with Lucius talking to Wormtail, and sorry to you Wormtail lovers for that (I know you're out there, I've met a few of you, and you're all pretty cool ). Also sorry to those who wanted Lucius to turn to the light side, but that would be very unrealistic.

By him explaining things to Wormtail, we find that Lucius is on the Dark Side because he believes in the cause, just as much as James and Dumbledore believe in there own cause (Even though that cause is evil). That's just who Lucius is, not to mention the man's a total badass. Wormtail is truly evil in a different sort of way because he based all his decisions on personal gain rather than personal beliefs or values, and gained more deadly enemies that he could have ever imagined.

Perhaps Wormtail overrated the "protection" he would receive at the Dark Lord's side. Lucius, obviously, knows who—and who _not_—to make enemies with.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

JAMES, SNAPE and SIRIUS:

As for the encounter with James and Snape, it's obvious that they still hate each other—even with putting their past's aside. James isn't willing to hold onto the past like that anymore, and would rather move on and be with Harry in the present... I think at this point James knows exactly how much of a ass he was to Snape, and perhaps a part of him doesn't regret a thing the same as Sirius, but what sort of example would that be to Harry? James hardly expects any small miracles (and nor do we) in Snape deciding to "forgive and forget".

Snape, I think, IS just as bad as he seems, but isn't all that there is to him (we find that out in OotP). His life depends on him being the perfect actor and play a role. It's a gamble for his life, and I think a part of him draws on his own hate in order to make that role seem as flawless as I think it must be. I don't think he can ever stop hating James or Sirius, or even Remus.

_Sirius_ and Snape, on the other hand, are going to hate each to the death and beyond. How will that ever change? Wonder how they will both handle, both being Hogwarts professors...? Hohoho! I can't _wait_ for the next part!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

HARRY:

Ironically, at certain moments throughout this story, Harry has very intense dreams about Voldemort, or someone who is in close proximity to Voldemort. The first was Wormtail (I think) the second was Lucius... there might have been another if I could remember it. ' And this final one was the first to be from Voldemort's own POV. Most of the dreams have been when the Dark Lord's either pissed or troubled, or being especially vicious. Lucky for me, this is very much like what Harry actually goes throughout OotP (I'm psychic!). In this story, however, Harry has had a habit waking on his own and forgetting these dreams.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NEVILLE and REMUS:

You're also wondering about Neville (oh, I know a lot of you are, you've TOLD me!), _why_ didn't I make him a werewolf?

1) It's only a whim that Lupin is teaching in the first place, if not for a short amount of time. I don't think Fudge will stand for such a mistake.

2) Not only will he loss the chance of getting ANY good job in the future, but it would probably land him in **_AZKABAN_**! NO WAY I'm doing that to Lupin! Do YOU want to see this happen to Lupin...? I'm glad most of you agree.

3) If such a thing happened to a student he is very fond of (ex. Neville) Lupin would never forgive himself and spiral into a depression from which he would never wake... Well, maybe, maybe not, but I'm the fan-author here.

4) Poor Lupin is a sad, lonely person to begin with, and I couldn't do something so mean and heartless to him. Also, Neville is a little sweetheart, and I wouldn't want him to turn into a werewolf and go through the same troubles Lupin has always had.

5) All other possible reasons aside, I simply am looking at the logic of the Wizarding world, and for the benefit of Lupin, this story, and my life at the hands of rabid readers, I would like to keep Lupin in the game, instead of in Azkaban.


	29. Epilogue: Taking Final Steps Part 2 of 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dear Readers,

It's been over a year since the last time I updated. I know. Hate me all you want to not at least posting something, but I really honestly didn't expect to have no time whatsoever.

To be honest, I've been having a hard time connecting to this fic like I used to. Therefore it is so much harder for me to write for it! I ALSO began to realize that the final chapter was reaching close to 32 page and not finished. Thinking that at least the first 20 pages or so were done, I figured I might as well post the first part I make the epilogue a total of 3 parts. I know people want the damn thing finished, but I don't want to just post anything… The final part is going to be carefully looked at, but I will tell you it doesn't end with a bang. It is a quiet, peaceful ending, if not a little foreboding…

But we shall all see…

I remembered that my story actually ends on Christmas day, so I'm hoping to at least have it done by the end of the whole holiday season... For me I understand that to be about January 6th or so, but this reeeally has been a pain!

Hope you guys like this. Don't hate me for where I cut it off.

Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Sub Editor for this chapter: Kat Ishida (a.k.a. Kitty-chan)

This Chapter Rated: PG-13--just to be safe.

Recent Summary: Everything is drawing to a close. Sirius Black is free under court of law after his second official trial while Remus Lupin is recuperating after a near fatal incident with silver. Everyone else is slowly getting used to how suddenly "calm" life has become. With things going back to "normal," some often miss the fact that there are still many loose ends to be tied up, especially where the Potter's are concerned...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'...' - thoughts

/.../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Epilogue: "Taking Final Steps" Part 2 of 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Evil's greatest accomplishment...is tricking you into believing it has no power over you."

Albus Dumbledore, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Epilogue: Part 1: The Truth, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mid December, Hogwarts Train Platform, Morning

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco knew the Potter's had to be up to something.

It was _obvious_! Since the moment he noticed Harry-Bloody-_Potter_ standing with his father on the train platform. All of Potter's things were packed and ready to be shipped off to who knows where—and wherever he was being shipped off to it was without his precious father.

And during the _holidays_ no less.

Potter's father, that _zombie_ James Potter, had come empty handed, standing only in a heavy winter cloak with his hands buried in his pockets. Perhaps he would be joining Potter later, desiring a different mode of transportation? And where was he going? Draco knew enough to know that the Mr. Potter was basically homeless, jobless, and probably disowned by their dirty Muggle relatives.

That was why the Potter's were practically _live_ at Hogwarts now. Lupin had been kicked out in a big hurry, but that was no surprise. Even Black had been given a bloody _job_, which had no doubt sent Draco's mother into an absolute fit.

But no one seemed to know what to do with Potter senior.

Draco almost hoped he'd be kicked out at some point as well, but he wouldn't keep his hopes up. As long as Dumbledore was running things at Hogwarts, James Potter was as good as a permanent resident…

As for The Boy Who Lived... Perhaps he was staying with one of his little friends? However...

Draco's eyes scanned the area again and confirm that the Weasel and Mudblood weren't around, either. Another oddity. They were staying for the holiday, but without their precious Potter? Or maybe Draco had somehow missed them, even though such unattractive people can be hard to miss sometimes.

Oh love, how the crowd was _moving_. Finally… Students were filing in one at a time into the train. Draco shot a glance to either side of him at Crab and Goyle. "You two," he ordered sharply, "go find a compartment before they are all filled, and hurry up about it."

Exchanging looks the two nodded, grunted, and ambled off.

After his two henchmen left, Draco hurried forward so that he was as close as he could be to the Potters. He was easily hidden from sight behind a line of students who were having trouble fitting in through the train door in their hurry. Draco could barely hear the two speaking...

"… I imagine you've done this before."

"More times than you, I'm sure of it."

They shared a small laugh, though for some reason neither of them was putting much feeling into it. Potter senior appeared worried about something... Odd thing, too, Potter wasn't holding himself as he usually did… his posture was a bit too straight…

"You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Don't worry about me, nothing will happen. You didn't need to go through the trouble of escorting me like this, either, I'll be seeing you soon enough."

"But..."

"Listen," Harry said, "escorts will be coming to take you to Hogsmead. I talked to Dumbledore about it." The train whistle sounded, and Draco lost a bit of the conversation… "… surethey don't let you out of their_ sights_ until you meet Remus. Alright?"

Draco didn't get to hear anymore as someone rudely shoved into him from behind, sending him tripping slightly forward toward the door. The line was finally moving, he might as well move along as well... Ah! And Potter was leaving, too, saying his final good-byes before going through another train door. Now was his chance…!

Once Draco was on the train he began shoving his was through people in order to catch up with Potter. He glanced behind himself to make you're his henchmen were still in tow, suddenly remembering that he had ordered them ahead… oh well, he was a _Malfoy_, and he could take care of himself!

And finally he caught a glance of despicably messy dark hair.

"Oi, Potter!"

The brunette turned to him immediately, a peculiar look of surprise crossing his face. "Draco?"

This reaction immediately had Draco on the offensive. Never before had Potter spoken to him with such a... with such a _lack_ of _malice_! Even his face didn't hold the barest hit of the scowl Draco would have expected from "I'm Too Good For Words" _Potter_.

Draco made sure to wear his best, most loathing sneer while responding, careful to mask his surprise. His father hopefully would have been proud. "Going home _alone_, Potter? And without your _dad_? He didn't want you around any more than your little fan club? Pity they discovered some common sense."

Potter's eyes turned into thin slits of green fire for only a moment…

… before he turned to walk away.

Draco only waited an instant before stopping Potter, seizing one robed shoulder and spinning him around.

"I'm not _done_ talking to you, _Potter_," Draco snapped, enraged. He could hear Crab and Goyle cracking their knuckles loudly just behind him, no doubt glared at Potter as well. "_Don't_ you walk away before I'm finished or you might just regret—"

"I thought _you_ would know _better_ than to talk to _me_ at all, Malfoy. Didn't your father have a little chat with you, hm?"

Draco bit his lip a little to hard in an effort to keep from snapping back, but the way his throat closed up at the mention of his father he didn't think he'd be able to say anything even if he wanted to.

His father had ordered him to leave Potter alone... but after torturing the other boy for so long he found that old habits died hard.

Potter smirked, glancing momentarily at the two boys standing behind Draco, as well as to some students who had stopped to watch. "Since we're bound to start moving anytime now I suggest we find our own separate places to site, hm?" He walked quickly to the end of the train section, opening the door swiftly and stepping through. Before closing the door behind him Potter threw Draco one last saucy smirk, saying "Merry Christmas, Malfoy," before disappearing from sight into a nearby train compartment.

Draco just stood where he was, trembling in anger. Crab and Goyle just stood behind him, glancing at each other dumbly, unsure of what to do.

_Merlin_, he hated _Potters_...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts, the Great Hall, Late Afternoon

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Holidays...

Snape _hated_ the holidays.

Students were only _just_ leaving today for their families and the Great Hall was hung with greenery and red and gold and candles floating elegantly in the air. A scent hung in the air that was a nauseating mix of pine and ginger, meant to give a feeling of warmth and holiday cheer.

Snape hated it.

_Hated_ it!

And the _worst_ part of it was that the living person he hated the most was sitting beside him, _gripping_... _childishly_. A grown man, gripping about the job _he_ had wanted most of all.

Snape hated the holidays.

He hated Sirius Black just as much.

"Blasted, idiot children," Black scowled at his meal, no doubt imagining it was Snape's face as he used a knife and fork to jaggedly cut at a piece of ham. "What could Dumbledore have been _thinking_, giving me this job?"

"We all wonder that, Black."

"Stuff-it, you git. I don't see how _you_ can manage it, either. Teaching _children_."

"We all wonder that, Black," he sneered. Snape wondered again how the seating arrangement somehow ended up with him sitting next to Black, of _all_ people. No doubt Dumbledore was to blame. While the man had done many things for him in his lifetime, he never failed to make Snape suffer at the same time. 'Damn you, Albus.'

"And_ you_, Snape! You're around _poisons_ all day with these—these _hellions_," Black gestured to the many students before him with his fork, a motion that seemed altogether unprofessional in Snape's opinion. A number of children from various houses were watching him from their tables, and all of them flinched reflexively.

Apparently, even in such a short amount of time, Sirius Black had managed to strike fear into the hearts of his students.

"How can you resist not trying to _do_ away with any them," Sirius asked, not noticing or ignoring the effect he had on those children watching him.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say," Snape lied.

"You know exactly what I mean, Snape. Don't you imagine trying, even? _ I _can't imagine a vindictive person such as yourself could think of a few good methods of killing, as I'm sure you fantasize about my painful demise quite often."

'Everyday,' he thought darkly. Aloud he said, "Of course not, Black. I am a professor, not a murderer."

Black gained a sort of tongue-in-cheek expression and replied, "I don't believe that for one for a minute," but Snape held back from growling audibly.

To his surprise, however, Black continued on to a different topic.

"Snape... out of curiosity... I haven't heard a single foul word out of your mouth regarding how much you hate me for taking this job..."

"Rest assured," Snape hissed bitterly, "I hate you enough already." 'Even without you taking the job I have wanted for years,' he thought…

"Thought so," Black said, nodding his head knowingly, ignoring the venom in Snape's tone. "I take it Dumbledore didn't talk to you first before giving the job to me, hm?" He made a show of sighing deeply and reaching for his goblet. "How sad..."

Oh, he didn't seem very sorry at all, the bastard.

"Of _course_ he came to me," Snape snapped, his fork unconsciously stabbing into his metal plate, scratching the surface with an audible "_screech_!" "The day before he sent that blasted letter, he gave me a proposition, and the old fool knew I would never accept."

Black paused from drinking his pumpkin juice to prompt, "And why was that?"

Slapping his fork down next to his plate, he turned in his seat a bit so that he was almost facing Black. He spoke slowly, so that each word made sense for Black's slow, feeble mind. "If I were to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher then _you_, by default would become the potions teacher." Snape sneered. "_You_ of all people could hardly grasp the delicate intricacies of potion making. And as you said yourself, you would be around _poisons_ all day long. With the intent or not, I won't be held responsible for the death of one of my students because of _your_ stupidity."

Black gave him a disbelieve look. "So, you're saying you were willing to give up the position as DADA teacher for the sake of the students?"

"_No_, I simply will not be held accountable. And besides that, how could I ever live down being succeeded by Sirius Black in potion making? Succeeded by Sirius Black in _anything_.

"If that isn't the biggest crock I've ever heard—"

"_Both of you_!" Snape smirked when Black jumped in his seat, then turned his attention to Professor McGonagall, who was sending them both a hawk-like glare, her lips pursed irritably. "_Please_, you're disturbing the students. At least wait until after the meal to _bicker_."

When McGonagall has sat down Black muttered, "Such a shrewd woman…"

Snape personally thought Black was getting far too comfortable with his life at Hogwarts. He was sure only to have the position for a year, and only a year. The position was cursed, and even Snape knew he would be a fool to think he could beat such old magic. Lupin had been a fool to try and return for as long as he did, and look what happened to him…

Black obviously had no idea how hard life was going to be for him in the future, when Lord Voldemort would try and rise to power… and surely, he will come close to succeeding… Or perhaps he would…? Where would that leave him…? What if he secrets were discovered?

Playing three sides was a game not easily played.

If only the Order realized he played another rule for Dumbledore… But none of them would ever see it.

With the way things were going in the war, Dumbledore was going to get himself killed sooner of later. Snape was sure to follow soon after.

Perhaps what disturbed Snape the most was that the thought didn't bother him as much as it should…

"Blast," Black suddenly exclaimed, looking at his watch, "I need to go!" He sat up quickly, gathering his robes around him as he stood and pushing the seat back. "It was nice having this... 'chat' with you, Snape. Oddly enough it was enjoyable."

"I can hardly say the same, Black."

"I doubt it will ever happen again," Black added, leveling him with a glare was wasn't entirely cold… Snape ignored that and pretended Black was invisible as the ex-convict grabbed two biscuits from the table and walked off, excusing himself with a quick nod to Dumbledore and the other staff.

Unconcerned though mildly suspicious of where Black was going, Snape watched him leave with sharp eyes. When Black was finally out of sight he sent dark looks to the students who didn't have the brains to stop watching him. Snape made a careful note to remember their faces for when school started again…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Platform 9 ¾, Early Evening

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus waited upon the cold bench, glancing occasionally up at the station clock. It now read four thirty o'clock. The Sirius' train wasn't due in for a while, though he half wished Sirius could have scheduled for an earlier time.

Though the Hogwarts train had passed through a while ago, Platform 9 ¾ was already loaded with people wanting to go home for the holidays, and Remus could tell that many of them were anxious to be home and out of the cold.

They were lucky to have loving families to return to once in a while…

Sighing to himself, he crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to block out more of the cold. Remus watched as his steamy breath spun and mixed in the chilly air before disappearing altogether. Perhaps it was useless sitting like this on a cold bench…

"Remus."

Lifting his head toward the sound of the voice and—despite his surprise—he stood, smiled and waved welcomingly to his friend. "Sirius!"

Sirius approached him swiftly, his clean, dark cloak bellowing behind him slightly with each stride. In many ways he reminded Remus of Snape as he stalked along the dungeon halls.

He would have said the comment out loud, but... well, to say the least, it wouldn't have gone over well with Sirius...

Nevertheless, Sirius looked very formidable now that he had a good amount of meat back on his bones. Remus supposed that Sirius was the sort of person who couldn't approach someone on the streets without making them feel intimidated.

"You're early, aren't you," Sirius commented as he came to stand close to Remus, sharing in what little heat he had to offer while looking around the platform casually. He obviously wasn't used to so many people yet…

"I could say the same to you. Your train isn't due for a bit, isn't it?" His eyes darted quickly to the station clock, wondering if he had somehow gotten the time wrong. Before he had a chance to reach into his pockets and find his own timepiece Sirius answered him.

"Thought I'd wait a bit and Apparate ahead of time. Not very fond of trains, much less sitting on one full of people for hours. As soon as I get a bit more money I'll buy another motorcycle."

"That's a rather wasteful way to live, Sirius."

"Well, at least it's living... even if it's not the least bit as I remembered it… Merlin, Moony, even your Muggle clothes in ruins…?"

Remus looked down at himself, slightly feeling his cheeks warming with embarrassment. He was wearing a large patched up brown long-coat, which looked like it had been nibbled on at the edges... "I haven't thought of it, really…" The coat reached down to his calves and gave at least some warmth, and that is all he could hope for. He felt a little embarrassed that Sirius had mentioned it at all…

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said quickly, looking a bit guilty for mentioning it. "Next time you can borrow one of mine, you don't look warm at all."

"Black isn't exactly my color," Remus said humorously, trying to lighten the mood. "But I see you're not ready for walking in a Muggle neighborhood."

Sirius smirked and shrugged back one side of his cloak, revealing a long black winter coat. It was leather, and the style was certainly Muggle, the sort of thing he could certain see Sirius wanting to wear. Obviously he had taken himself shopping. "I can shrink this thing when I need to and shove it in my pocket…" The cocky grin suddenly disappeared from his face and he straightened. He seemed to have realized something… "What a minute, where is… James… Remus, I thought James would be with you."

"He's not here, he's—"

"You _said_ you wouldn't let him out of your sight, Remus!"

Remus' eyes narrowed for a moment, before continuing. "Tonks and Shacklebolt stayed with us after we left Hogsmead… I waited here for you and they took him to get something to eat… Apparently he didn't sleep very well last night, nor did he eat breakfast... Did you honestly think I would be stupid enough to allow him to wonder off on his own?"

Sirius mouth closed tightly for only a moment before he opened it again, a slightly wild look flashed in his eyes belied his even, low tone. "It's not that I don't trust you… I trust you with my life, Remus, I do… But when it comes to the Potters the only person I trust with them is _me_. _I_ am Harry's godfather, and James is like a brother to me, and..." He trailed off, starring into Remus' face.

The werewolf only starred back at him…

Sirius finally looked down toward the ground looking thoroughly ashamed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, especially with you… Remus…"

Silence carried on between the two of them. Remus could tell that people were stopping to stare at them, but he didn't look up to tell for sure.

Remus turned to leave, gesturing briefly for Sirius to follow, which he did in a hurry, like a dog eager to apologize for a mistake. "I think we've attracted too much attention now, we should move towards the entrance… They should be back shortly, so there is no need to worry, Sirius…"

"Remus, I really didn't—"

"I understand the fine points of your relationship with Harry and James, Sirius, and I won't hold it against you." He paused in his step to insure he made eye contact with Sirius before he continued… "But _don't_ think I do not feel the same way, even if I'm not as 'qualified'."

Sirius was scowling, not at Remus, but at the ground at his feet. No doubt cursing himself… figuratively…

Feeling a little guilty, Remus patted Sirius on the shoulder, casting a small smile his way. The gesture was lost to Sirius when the man failed to look up and see it. "Come on," Remus said quietly, "let's find those three and finish this. I think we'll all feel better once we're all back where we belong…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Dursley Residence

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"He's acting strangely, Vernon."

"No surprise considering what he is," Vernon hissed, watching the boy carefully, looking for any false moves.

"Why is he _here_," Petunia asked for the hundredth time, her voice just as high and terrified, as it had been the day before. The Dursley's had been belatedly informed by mail that they were to pick up the disgusting boy from the train station. And only a day's notice!

These _strange_ folk were as rude as they were dangerous!

"He won't stay in his room," Petunia said, "even when I tell him to… He's become too wild, Vernon. _Wild_!"

Harry was looking allowing the front hallway now, stopping to stare at the cupboard door…

And he just… stood there…

Vernon and Petunia watched with bated breath from the kitchen entrance as the boy continued to stand there for five whole minutes before stepping over and opening the cupboard door. He peered inside.

Vernon was almost tempted to shove the boy inside and lock the door…

"This… is where I slept?"

The question made the blood in his veins freeze, and Vernon reflexively clutched his hand to his chest. For a moment he was sure the boy had perhaps cast some sort of ghastly spell on him, but he realized that it just his nerves making his heart flutter.

Was the boy playing with them, or has he finally snapped completely? Should he call the police? "I-I don't have to answer something like that," Vernon sputter after realizing the boy was _still_ waiting for a response, "You know the answer just as well as I do!"

The sound of creaking along the stairs drew their attention upward. Dudley peeked over the railing from the top of the staircase. The poor boy was horribly pale! The child was obviously as worried as Vernon and Petunia were.

"Dudley, dear, go back to your room," Petunia said hurriedly, waving her hands as if to shoo him along.

"But I'm _hungry_," Dudley argued, his eyes meeting Harry's. He shrunk back a little but scowled just the same. "I want something to eat, _now_," he continued in a louder voice, sticking his chin out. "Why do we have to be afraid of _him_, anyway? He still can't do anything without breaking the rules, can he? I don't care who is godfather is!"

Vernon felt _proud_ that his son was willing to stand up to a monster like this scar-headed freak.

"Go to the kitchen," Vernon said gruffly, eyes never leaving Harry's back. "Go, now!"

Dudley didn't hesitate to move. He hurried nosily down the steps and rushed through the hallway, intentionally knocking into Harry along the way. The subtle shove nearly dashed the shorter boys head against the wall above the cupboard doorway

Pity the fiend caught himself.

Harry was watching after Dudley with narrowed eyes as Vernon and his wife let their son through the doorway. The scarred boys eyes flashed beneath his ridiculously round spectacles before he slammed the cupboard door shut. A slight tremor seemed to vibrate through the house for an instant and plaster sprinkled down from the walls before Harry headed toward the kitchen, where Vernon and Petunia stood frozen and pale.

This was just like tow years ago, right before his sister went floating out the window!

Only the boy bypassed them entirely and went straight into the dinning room...

Vernon clutched Petunia's arm, and she clutched onto his side looking about ready to faint. They could hear Dudley rummaging through the refrigerator behind them. Either he hadn't notice or completely ignored the fact that there house just shook on its very foundation.

Ah, such a brave young lad!

"What is he _doing_," Petunia cried shrilly, her voice becoming increasingly wild. "Why is he _doing_ this to us?"

Hands clenched into fists, Vernon made up his mind at least. This ends here! "I _will_ get to the bottom of this! Right NOW!"

With that he marched into the dinning room, where Harry was inspecting the fireplace. Probably expecting some of his _Wizard_ friends to come dropping in any second!

Harry straightened and turned as Vernon approached him from behind. He had the _audacity_ to look calm while his family was in a state of terror! "What do you think you're doing here, boy," Vernon barked. "Think you can just show up and terrorize us whenever you feel like it, eh?"

"Careful Vernon," Petunia cried, coming into the room but still keeping a good distance. "What if he does something to you?"

"He can't do a bloody thing," Vernon said pointedly, puffing up his chest, "not unless he wants to be _expelled_." He reached forward and took a firm grip of Harry's shirt collar, to prove his point, ignoring the look of shock it gained from the boy. "You don't want to be expelled from that ruddy school, do you, boy?"

The little monster blinked at him, looking confused and bewildered. The fool—did he honestly think he, Vernon Dursley, would fall for such a simple trick?

"How do you mean, sir," Harry asked, attempting to step back and relieve himself from Vernon's grip.

Vernon couldn't take it any longer. To blazes with the consequences of some crazed lunatic godfather! His hand still firmly gripped on Harry's shirt he shook him, hard. The boy's head was thrown about sharply and a strangled cry rose from his throat.

Petunia let out a horrified screech, her arms flailing about as though to signal her husband to stop, but she didn't seem very willing to take any other physical action to stop him. "Be careful, Vernon," she cried just as Dudley's head peeked into the room, though the rest of him didn't follow, he was chewing on something. "Stay away, darling," Petunia screeched again, fearing for her son's life, "you don't know what he might do!"

"You!" With a free hand Vernon waved one large finger madly in the boy's face. It nearly struck Harry in-between the eyes. "You're plotting something, I know it! Aren't you, boy? Don't try to look innocent, we all known what you are!"

"Vernon, please," Petunia whispered, terrified for her husband, "if Black finds out—"

"What? That GODFATHER of his won't do anything to get himself in prison again, would he?" Then to Harry he said, "Why waste his life on _you_? I want you OUT of my house this instant! I don't care where you go as long as it's far away from here!"

"No, Vernon," Petunia was shouting. "We can't, we—"

"I DON'T CARE! This little beggar takes too much from us already, and he has the audacity to try and ruin our holiday! I'LL THROW HIM OUT ONTO THE STREETS MYSELF!"

"Unhand me, sir."

Vernon nearly let go out of shock, but quickly recovered and shook the boy once more. How _dare_ this brat speak to him with such disrespect! The boy was here to trick them—to _spy_ on them for his little Wizard friends at that crazy school. But he wouldn't allow this charade to go any further!

He wasn't even sure where it had come from, but all of a sudden Vernon had a thin piece of wood poking him right between the eyes. Petunia screamed.

"I said, _unhand_ me."

He had never heard the boys voice sound so cold and forceful. Different from the other times, where he had spoken in desperation or anger.

As though the boy's words really held some intangible power, Vernon took his hands away as though he had been burnt. Petunia screamed again, backing away against the wall, trying to look smaller than she already was. Vernon saw, far too late, that he had acted too quickly and forcefully, and now the boy had finally snapped!

"N-Now wait a minute, Harry," Vernon said, fear evident in his voice, but had no way of hiding it now. "Think about w-what you're doing—you'll get in trouble with your school, won't you?"

"I think this would be more than worth any penalty," the boy hissed in response, pressing the wand forward so that it poked his in the face. The tip felt unusually hot.

Just then Dudley returned, this time running into the middle of the room. He was really moving this time, his arms flying about, much in the manner of his mother. The exercise alone was making him sweat profusely.

"There are PEOPLE outside," he screamed, turning paler by the second as more sweat poured down his cubby face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few minutes earlier…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius tapped his foot a few more times, crossing and uncrossing his arms. Merlin, this was boring! Waiting outside in the cold, leaning against a ruddy old van—one just like every other van on the street—and Remus wouldn't even let him take a peek inside. The sun would be completely set soon and it felt like the temperature was steadily dropping.

Remus stood on the other side of the car, Harry at his side. The boy wasn't his usual green-eyed self, though one could hardly tell as the flaps of his oversized coat hide most of his body and face from view.

"How long now do you think?"

Remus "hmm-ed" and looked down once more at the tarnished bronze pocket watch in his hand. It emitted an almost inaudible ticking sound that was too soft to be considered irritating. "Any time now, I think. Are you beginning to feel any different?" Remus leaned over to take a closer look at Harry's face through the jacket. "Hmm, yes, I think I can see a bit of green in your eyes now. And the scar. You know it's very hard to tell the difference between you two sometimes, you look so much alike. I bet the transformation isn't as strenuous as it would be were you to turn into someone else."

Sirius walked back over to their side of the car and hunched forward a bit to look him in the eye. "I'd say so, he's loosing those few inches already now."

Even as he watched, Harry seemed to be getting shorter and shorter, even though to the naked eye it only looked like the boy was simply trying to bury himself further in his coat. It was a freezing December evening, after all.

"I feel a bit sick, actually," Harry said miserably. "I'm familiar with it, though."

Chuckling, Sirius smirked at his godson. "I figured you'd have already had your go with Polyjuice potion, eh? You might have mentioned it once, but I've forgotten all the details." Harry only grinned back in response.

Remus clicked a button on his watch. Silence followed and Remus frowned as Sirius and Harry watched him expectantly. "Hm, that's odd. I was sure that by now things would be getting—"

A distant scream rose faintly from inside the house, high and shrill and terrified.

"Do you think that will catch anyone's attention," Remus asked, anxiously looking around for a moment.

"This house has a bit of a history around here," Harry explained humorlessly. "I think people are used to hearing strange noises by now."

Sirius gave Harry a knowing grin. "Either way it seems the fun has started, eh?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Moments later, a familiar animal screech brought his attention upwards into the cold, darkening sky.

Harry watched Hedwig fly in swooping, elegant arches over the rooftops, but not so low as to make anyone too curious. But then again, it was unusual to see a snowy white owl in a place like this. It was even stranger that an owl would be out before nightfall. But it would too strange if the average Muggle were to catch sight of him standing in a driveway with an owl on his arm. Of course they would start getting suspicious, might try coming over to see what he was doing with such an animal...

"Why must he do it this way," Harry asked.

"Well, James always had this unconscious need to make an entrance," Remus explained sadly. "He was always a horrid showoff, and still is, apparently."

"Self-centered twit," Sirius agreed almost pleasantly. "He drove your mother crazy sometimes, Harry."

"You're one to talk," Remus said in a drawling sort of tone, "half the time you were just as horrid as he was."

"It's not like you did much to stop us, Remus," Sirius accused pointedly, but with no amount of real malice.

"Well, we can't always be dwelling on past regrets, can we?"

Harry saw Sirius' lips thin into a thin, straight line and he turned his himself to face the house. Something almost immediately caught his attention. "Oh look, I think the fat one just saw us." He snickered. "He looked terrified. Maybe Tonks and Shacklebolt should have stuck around, our sheer numbers would scare them to death."

Harry jumped up then, looking from window to window, but whomever Sirius had seen was already gone from sight. Harry thought he'd seen the front mail slot swing closed, though. "Which fat one?"

Sirius gestured with his hands, looking as thought he was searching for the correct words. "Not really sure. All I saw were fat fingers sticking out the mail slot."

"It was probably Dudley!" He was tempted to run to the window to see what was happening, but Remus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Harry," Remus said, "James wants to do this on his own for now. He wants to find out a few things about... how you lived... and he wants to hear it from them."

"But―"

"Whether James shows up on their doorstep or they are told in advance, it's better that he came while they're unprepared. Otherwise they would have surely done something rash."

Harry didn't see how this would stop the Dursley's from doing something rash _now_ without an advanced warning… But Sirius and Remus weren't idiots, after all. They probably knew exactly how much trouble they could be getting themselves into with all this… "…"

"I hope you aren't feeling _sorry_ for them, Harry," Remus continued, expression grim. "There are some people who are not worthy of forgiveness. Especially for those who feel no remorse for their misdeeds."

"Or," Sirius added with a sneer, "those who think they've done nothing wrong at all."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry muttered.

They all looked toward the house again as another, deeper shriek pierced the air.

Harry almost felt sorry for the Dursleys.

Almost.

Moments after that Remus cast _Silencio_ on the Dursley's home before the screaming caught anyone's attention.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_/... Flashback.../_

_... A week ago..._

_James sat heavily in the armchair, weakly staring across the Headmaster's desk to Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore stared right back with an air of grime calm._

_"So you see," Dumbledore finished, "Harry remaining with the Dursley's was a necessary evil... Petunia is the only blood relative of Lily's left in this world. Only by staying with her was Harry safe..."_

_"I had no idea," James mumbled, no longer staring at Dumbledore but through him, lost in thought... 'Lily... you really did protect him, just like you promised... but in such a way...'_

_"This is a magic even the Dark Lord can't undo," Dumbledore said._

_"No, he couldn't, could he...? Old magic… Unbreakable magic..." But no... There was still more... there was more than a blasted blood spell that was an issue here. "But Harry... the way he was _treated_. Dumbledore, have you _heard..._ All these stories I've heard from Harry… and Sirius and Remus… The Weasley's mentioned a few things as well…"_

_"Yes," Dumbledore said grimly, "I'm afraid I have..."_

_"And you did NOTHING?" James brought down his fist painfully upon the Headmaster's desk, hard enough to nearly tip over a lit candlestick. "How could you? You could have DONE something! ANYTHING! You just stood around while he suffered for FIFTEEN YEARS! Alone and unloved in that place!" He gritted his teeth, breathing heavily. "And what good can this spell be in the end if he's kicked out?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes flashed in response to this. "Kicked out?"_

_"Don't tell me you didn't know? Harry told me all about the times he's nearly been shoved out into the streets because he dared to open his mouth and behave as a human being _should_! Cast away for the crime of _existing_! They are monsters of the worst kind, Dumbledore!"_

"_I must admit I have heard very little about that…"_

"_Nothing?" James stared at his disbelievingly. "Nothing at all?"_

"_Though it may seem hard for you to understand," Dumbledore said, looking in a desk drawer for something, "I am here for Harry to talk to if he needs it… However he has been more inclined to discuss such matters with his godfather and friends rather than myself… Nevertheless…"_

_Dumbledore was writing something upon a sheet of paper, and James was sure he saw a bit of red paper beneath. "What is that," James asked._

_"A Howler," Dumbledore said evenly, though it seemed only a moment had past before he was already finished writing and addressing the envelope._

_Without bothering to ask, James reached forward to snatch the paper away._

_On the paper was one, simple sentence._

"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA"

_That was all..._

_"This is all you have to say to them?"_

_Dumbledore flashed a soft, pleasant smile, and it was all James could do not say something very rash and juvenile that he would probably regret saying later. "It's simple, but I think it will get the point across. You must understand the Dursleys are petrified of anything even relating to magic. The mere whisper of such words sends them into a frenzy. Surely this will send Petunia into a fit of terror."_

_"That's not good enough."_

_"What do you suggest I do, then?"_

_"I want to go there myself, I want to hear it from them, and after that, I don't want my son stepping foot in that horrible place again."_

_Dumbledore's eyes flashed for a brief moment. "Isn't that risky? After all, they think you're dead."_

_"Even better."_

_"James, though coming back from the dead can be considered something unusual in the Wizarding World, for Muggles—"_

_"He will live with me for now on," James continued, louder this time, as if Dumbledore hadn't spoken at all. "He's my son, and I will take care of him, and... Maybe my blood will have the same effect..."_

_"James," Dumbledore tried again softly, "the ancient magic which flows through his veins—"_

_"It's MY blood as well, Albus," James snapped. "MY blood throws through his veins. Maybe it's not good enough, and maybe it won't hold the same power as Petunia's, but I'm the one he should be with, not them!"_

_Dumbledore had no response to this and only sat back in his chair in a solemn manner, as though accepting defeat._

_"I can protect him," James continued, though more to himself now than to Dumbledore this time. "I don't want him living there anymore. I'm willing to take the chance. Never again, Albus! Never!"_

_/...End Flashback.../_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Several minutes earlier…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James could feel the clothes he was wearing tighten ever so slightly. It made no difference though. He'd made sure to change into his much looser clothing before the train stopped at Platform 9 ¾. He twisted at the collar for a moment, adjusting it as his body returned to its proper shape. The queasy sensation in his stomach would pass soon enough.

"W-What," Mr. Dursley barked, backing up but at the same time trying not to look like he was intimidated. He was failing miserably. "S-So what? You've grown a few inches! You think that'll do you any good?" He turned his head towards Dudley, whose face has gone oddly purple. "DUDLEY! Quickly, call the police!"

Moving at a pace similar to a salted slug, Dudley moved. In response, James rolled his eyes and pointed his wand toward the boy.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

With a sense of satisfaction he watched as Dudley's body became stiff, his arms straight at his sides as he toppled backwards. Petunia, recognizing this spell somehow, darted forward even before her son had become entirely rigid and attempted to catch him before he fell.

Petunia only succeeded in crushing herself under her son's weight.

"What a large, beast of a son you managed," James commented dryly to Vernon, who's hand was grasping desperately for the fireplace poker. "I certainly hope he doesn't take after you. The world doesn't need another prejudice, hypocritical blow hard like you."

"Y-You MONSTER!" Vernon had found his grip on the poker finally, but it was obvious he was having some trouble keeping it from slipping from his sweaty, trembling hands. "Release him, Harry, you little monster," he screamed, brandishing the poker as threateningly as he could manage without the weapon completely falling from his hands. "Whatever you've done to him _undo it_! UNDO IT NOW!"

Feeling that he could indulge the man at least this once, James pointed his wand at the large boy once more and spoke with a calm though decidedly uncaring air.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

Dudley's body went completely limp, his arms flopping to his side. Other than that he did not move.

The brat probably fainted before he hit the floor.

Apparently seeing no change in his son's state, Mr. Dursley became increasingly panicked. The boy couldn't be considered dead, for his massive chest and stomach continued to expand and retract as he breathed. "WAKE HIM!" he bellowed, jerking the poker toward James to punctuate each word. "THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm afraid he's fainted," James said uncaringly, turning his nose up at the man. "I don't feel so inclined to wake him for you…"

He wasn't sure if it was the state of Vernon's son or James' outright show of disgust for the other man, but Vernon finally snapped. It was funny to see the man's naturally hideous complexion go completely scarlet and purple all at once. "DAMN YOU!" And Vernon was attacking, poker held high and aimed at James' head. Petunia had let out yet another shrill cry of distress.

"_Experlliarmus_!"

James had made sure to put a little extra force into that spell. With a brilliant flash of scarlet light the fire poker and Vernon Dursley himself were flung across the room.

Vernon hit the wall with a loud _THUD!_ and the whole room trembled due to the impact. Plaster rained from the walls as it had moments before when James felt his temper slip. The poker embedded itself only about a foot away from the Vernon's skull, half of its length buried deep into the weak plaster wall.

It was clear that the man has lost consciousness long before he hit the floor.

Sniffing disdainfully, James once more turned his nose up in disgust. An Auror half his salt would be able to stand after a hit like that.

After starring for a moment at the prostrate body before him, James chuckled darkly to himself.

"He has me confused for someone else, anyway…"

A noise that was a cross between a squeal and a sob was the only noise that greeted him in response.

Turning slowly on his heel, he faced to the only other standing figure in the room. "Petunia," James growled, hating the way the name sounded coming from his mouth. "You can imagine how… angry I was, after discovering how you have been treating _my_ son this way, all this time. How did you think I would react?"

James smirked as he watched the realization dawn in Petunia's eyes. Her legs must have turned to jelly right beneath her because Petunia suddenly seemed unable to stand, her face displaying disbelief, horror, sickness, and disgust all at once.

"_You_! It's YOU, but it _can't_ be! IT CAN'T!"

He let out a barking, fearsome laugh as he stalked closer. "Remember my last, Petunia…"

In a matter of moments James loomed over his prey…

s

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

To Be Continued...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oh God, people are going to murder me. But believe be when I say this is EXACTLY everything I have finished and done, the next part has holes in it. I swear it!

For everyone's information, at some point I _will_ be sending these chapters through to someone who can edit them for me. I will also be rewriting a lot it, especially this last part. In the future, when Rowling publishes the next book, I might come again and change even more.

Could you guess it? Ron happened upon the Room of Requirement when searching for a place to practice his spell. Was it luck, or did he get help? I guess we'll never know…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Teasers:

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm sure you remember Hagrid, don't know?" James unknowingly found himself continuing in a lighter tone, however despite this Petunia's eyes still glazed over with barely repressed disgust, displeasure and no small amount of fright. She was obviously recalling something she would much rather forget entirely. With a colder tone James continued, "He told me about your first meeting… About the lies you spread about us… Lily and I—"

"DON'T!" Petunia's eyes darted around, her head snapping around as if she was expecting something to pop out of nowhere and attack her. "Don't SAY her name! Is SHE here, too?"

"… Would it honestly be so much more terrifying if it was her instead of me…?"

"All of you WIZARDS, you're all wicked! WICKED CREATURES!"

"There are many wicked things in this world, Petunia Dursley," James hissed darkly, "and to take a look at one of those _things_ I suggest you look in the mirror."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James began working on Petunia's memories just as Sirius began to work on Dudley's.

"You know what would be one hell of a prank, Sirius?"

Sirius paused in what he was doing to look at James questioningly. "What?"

James first response was a wolfish grin.

A minute of explanation later Sirius was grinning back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ron... that's the sweetest... though perhaps also the inane thing that anyone has ever done for me..." She blushed shamefully as Ron winced, obviously unsure whether to take that as a complement or an insult. Of course Hermione had meant it as both...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That's not funny at all, Remus."

"I wasn't aware I was trying to be funny."

"Laugh it up, Moony. I'm still not too old to made you regret your words the old fashioned way…"

"Speaking seriously," Remus said suddenly. "Sirius… I know you will ultimately grow to either love or hate your position… but you will need to consider what you will do next year…"

"What do you mean…?"

"You know perfectly well no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has ever lasted very long." Remus paused for a long moment, then signed. "I tried coming back, and in such a short time look what happened to me…"

"A coincidence!"

"Coincidence?" Remus met his gaze with a knitted brow. "Perhaps it was all a coincidence, but what if it _wasn't_? The last professor… Dorrey or whatever his name was… Maybe it was a good thing he left before anything really had a chance to happen."

"Then the end of next term will be my last," Sirius said with a sense of finality, though deep inside the words… hurt… just a little. "And since I won't been there the _whole_ year, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die," Remus said bluntly. "It has happened, Sirius."


	30. Epilogue: Resolutions Part 3 of 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Disclaimers and Notes: Good Gad, you get it by now!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dear Readers,

It's been over a year since the last time I updated. I know. Hate me all you want for not posting anything until now, though know that I honestly am sorry. I really didn't expect to have no time whatsoever, and frankly I haven't been keeping track. I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time, and in a way the creative juices aren't flowing for this one anymore. I actually wanted to have this done 12 months ago last year during the holidays, and when I realized I couldn't make that deadline I became disappointed and held it of.

Honestly, it was a BIG pain finishing this off, only because I started loosing the "spark" after a while (heck, YEARS ago), and I didn't want to write just anything. Also the newer books really threw me off with their darker, more serious tones, and I didn't know how I could put that into this story before it was all said and done. I hope the ending is what you were hoping for…

Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Author: Lady Geuna

Sub Editor for this chapter: Kat Ishida (a.k.a. Kitty-chan)

This Chapter Rated: PG-13--just to be safe.

Recent Summary: Everything is drawing to a close. Sirius Black is free under court of law after his second official trial while Remus Lupin is recuperating after a near fatal incident with silver. Everyone else is slowly getting used to how suddenly "calm" life has become. With things going back to "normal," some often miss the fact that there are still many loose ends to be tied up, especially where the Potter's are concerned...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"..." - speech

'...' - thoughts

/.../ - with _italics_ means a part of a flashback.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Epilogue: " Resolutions" Part 3 of 3

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well, James always had this unconscious need to make an entrance. He was always a horrid showoff, and still is, apparently."

Remus Lupin, Fanfiction "Charmed Curses", Epilogue: Part 2: The Truth, by Lady Geuna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"_You_! It's YOU, but it _can't_ be! IT CAN'T!!!"

He let out a barking, fearsome laugh as he stalked closer. "Remember my last, Petunia…"

In a matter of moments James loomed over his prey…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The present…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're dead!" Petunia shrieked, trying desperately to scramble away, but James stomped his foot down on the hem of his skirt before she could get far. When Petunia continued to struggle she lost her balance and fell back down to the floor. She began to sob wretchedly.

'How pathetic,' he thought,

James let out another barking laugh, loud and sharp, and it had the desired effect when Petunia let out a terrified squeak in response. "I was never dead to begin with, you twat!" James spat, then with a humorous tone he continued, "I simply became a bit lost, and it took quite some time to find my way home. Though I look rather well for my age now, don't I?" When Petunia nodded feverishly in response James smirked.

What he told her wasn't a complete lie, only a half-truth. For a Muggle like her, explaining the real situation would be pointless.

"You know, Petunia... of all the stories I've heard from Harry and his friends, there is one that really stood out for me..."

He took a step back, releasing the hem of Petunia's skirt, trusting that she wouldn't be so foolish as to try and run. He'd been correct. However she did scoot over to the nearest wall and press against it, as if trying to will herself to sink into it and disappear. Too bad for her Muggles were incapable of such things...

James fingered the tip of his wand as he began to slowly pace in front of the woman, glancing down at the unconscious Mr. Dursley who lay on the opposite side of the room.

"You know," James continued, dark eyes once again returning to the terrified woman cowering on the floor, "I've heard many things... many interesting things..." His eyes darted towards the hall meaningfully, making sure to do it in such a way that Petunia followed his gaze for just an instant. "That little cupboard beneath the stairs... that was it, wasn't it?"

Harry lived in there from the moment he was brought to the Dursley's as an infant to the day he realized his true destiny… In a cupboard like some creature, like some _thing_ that had to be locked away…!

When Petunia didn't answer right away he swiftly pointed his ward toward her chest, eyes flashing with vicious intent.

"Y-YES!!! YES IT WAS!!! Oooh, _please don't_—"

"QUIET, you filthy _Muggle_! Did I say you could _speak_?" A small part of his felt guilty for using his abilities and power against someone weaker than him, against someone unable to defend themselves…

But at the same time these people had been punishing his boy emotionally—in every way a young boy can be punished if not physically—for a crime that Harry himself was not aware of.

"I'm sure you remember Hagrid, don't know?" James unknowingly found himself continuing in a lighter tone, however despite this Petunia's eyes still glazed over with barely repressed disgust, hatred and no small amount of fear. She was obviously recalling something she would much rather forget entirely.

With a colder tone James continued, "He told me about your first meeting… About the lies you spread about us… Lily and I—"

"DON'T!" Petunia's eyes darted around, her head snapping around as if she was expecting something to pop out of nowhere and attack her. "Don't SAY her name! Is SHE here, too!?"

"… Would it honestly be so much more terrifying if it was her instead of me…?"

"All of you WIZARDS, you're all _wicked_! WICKED CREATURES!!!"

"There are many wicked things in this world, Petunia Dursley," James hissed darkly, "and to take a look at one I suggest you look in the mirror."

"You're no better than my sister! She was…"

"Lily did nothing to you," James snarled. "_Nothing…_! Oh yes, she told me all about _you_, Petunia. Not that she needed to. Looking into your beady little eyes I could tell right from the start what a hateful little devil you were. Jealous of Lily in every possible way. And to think she actually _loved_ someone like you, if only that you were her _sister_!"

That sour look had returned to Petunia's face again. "I don't want the love of some disgusting—" She turned deadly pale as the wand moved a bit to the right, aimed directly for her heart...

"Watch what you say about my wife, Petunia... Or I might give you a serpent's tongue to match your words, and the skin to go with it, and there will be no going back after I have done it."

Petunia instantly slapped a hand over her mouth and squealed in fright, shaking her head wildly.

"Maybe I should anyway. Though I think that might be insulting the House of Slytherin. Even some of them may be too good for the likes of you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was like death itself, and he was right upon her, glaring with eyes full of fire and hatred so fierce it was almost tangible…

The most horrible thing was that such a feat could be _possible_ for a creature like him. And as terrified as Petunia was, the ability to disappear into the floor was beyond her mortal abilities.

For a short moment, as she had felt many times before in her life, she wished she could be _special_ like her sister had been.

"No, that fate is too good for you," the man said. "I think I have something much better in mind…"

Petunia lost the will the scream as James Potter once again adjusted the aim of his wand.

Her life was over…!

"JAMES!"

Then, suddenly, there was a flurry of dark cloth, a shout.

There was another man, dressed in a long black coat. In an instant he was upon James, his own arms wrapped firmly over the other man's, keeping them pinned.

For a fleeting moment Petunia though she was saved… until James began shouting…

"Let go of me, Sirius!"

… and she realized just who the man was…

"S-Sirius Black!"

The two men were struggling, and Petunia realized that they must be fighting over who would finish her.

They were all there to end her life!

Unable to take anymore, Petunia fainted right there on the carpet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_James_, get a hold of yourself!" Sirius wouldn't let go, even as James struggled to get his arms free. "Think about what your doing!"

"Merlin, Sirius, get _off_ me! I wasn't about to do anything harmful!"

Sirius paused, though kept a firm grip on his friend. "What were you doing then…?"

James turned his head around as far as he could and only just managed to look Sirius in the eye. "A simple hex, Sirius! Something temporary, like turning her into a goose! We did the same thing in school!"

At this point Sirius grip because slack and James easily shoved him off, glaring. Sirius only shook his head a little, as if to clear his head. "You were going to…?"

"A goose, Sirius. An animal, at least just for a little while." He rolled his shoulders, adjusting the now tight jacket he wore on his shoulders. "Perhaps I would tell her she would be hunted as game for a holiday supper… What did you _think_ I was about to do?"

"_Merlin_, James," Sirius screamed, outraged. He punched James soundly in the arm, angry for reasons he couldn't truly describe. "I _know_ you love theatrics but this is ridiculous! Insane! I thought you were about to _kill_ someone! YOU IDIOT!"

James clutched his arm, face twisted in an expression of discomfort, pain, and perhaps some glimmer of embarrassment.

Sirius took a deep breath on continued, his voice slightly shaking with suppressed emotion. "You could be arrested for assault and harassment of Muggles, and you know it! This isn't Hogwarts, James. We aren't children. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to keep us from being punished—"

"I injured _no one_," James interrupted. "Not directly… And for Vernon it was self-defense. No truth potion could make me say otherwise!"

"There are still harassment charges to deal with."

"Lucky, then, that we have time to alter their memories before they have a chance to say anything." He leveled Sirius with a dark look. "And don't lie to me or yourself, Sirius. You would have done the same damn thing if you were in my position… Don't lecture me about being reckless and endangering others. Snape—"

"I _remember_!" Sirius hated having his old mistakes rubbed in his face. "Now enough of this… Harry is waiting for you outside… Remus is waiting with him. I didn't want him coming in and seeing any of your handiwork." James gave his a soar look but didn't respond. "I had a feeling you would go overboard somehow, and I was right."

"You always knew me best," James muttered, eyes scanning the room before landing on Sirius again. Then he sighed. "I am sorry, Sirius… we should alter their memories now and leave before something goes wrong."

Suddenly something about the situation struck Sirius as funny, and he found himself chuckling quietly as he moved to check on Dudley. "This feels like one of our old pranks…"

James shot him a look, but a slow smile found its way onto his face. "It does… But maybe that isn't such a good thing." He took out his wand and approached Petunia. "It would probably be a good idea to move them when we are done."

James began working on Petunia's memories just as Sirius began to work on Dudley's.

Silence… and then...

"You know what would be one hell of a prank, Sirius?"

Sirius paused in what he was doing to look at James questioningly. "What?"

James first response was a wolfish grin.

A minute later after a short explanation Sirius was grinning back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus entered the room just as Sirius and James were finishing what looked like a Memory Charm on Mr. Dursley.

The fact that it required two of them to do it made Remus feel a bit uneasy. As did the state of the room… Had they gotten into some kind of brawl? James had assured them that he wouldn't get violent!

"What's going on here?" Harry asked from Remus' side.

Remus gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about, they are just making sure the Dursley's don't remember this encounter."

"SOME of this encounter," James corrected, standing up as he finished what he was doing, tucking his wand away in one smooth motion. "I certainly don't want them forgetting _everything_ about this evening."

Sirius stood as well, shaking his head. "When you think about it, it's not like they can do much, anyway. From what Harry's told us they would be too embarrassed to tell anyone anything about what happened. We he removed memories of any sort of violence…"

Remus shook his head and took his wand from his pocket, pointing it toward the large dent in the wall above Mr. Dursley's unconscious body. "_Reparo_!" In moments the hole had repaired itself. Harry began following in his example and started rearranging furniture that had been moved. It would do none of them any good if they left behind a regular Muggle-esque crime scene.

When they were done James quietly asked Harry to have a chat with him, and the two disappeared upstairs. The two probably needed the time alone, especially after all this…

Remus took the time to give the Dursley's a once over, checking or any possible physical injuring his two idiot friends might have missed. He then turned to Sirius, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed. He needed _answers_.

"What did you _really_ just do to them?"

"Hmm…?"

"Don't play games with me, Sirius," Remus said peevishly. This was just like the old days, when James and Sirius would keep their little secrets about a new prank or passageway for the Marauder's Map or some bit of Slytherin gossip. Remus and Peter would always be the last to know. Though he wasn't always terribly interested, it didn't really matter.. Sometimes it hurt to feel left out. "I know both of you can use _Obliviate_, and I'm certain it doesn't take two of you to fix whatever happened today. It only takes one person to alter a few minutes of memory, easily. Two people if it is something far more complex. So tell me, _what did you_ _do_?"

"Calm down," Sirius said quickly, looking toward the hallways to check that Harry and James were still upstairs. Then in a low whisper he said, "We don't want Harry knowing right away, alright? We didn't plan any of it, but we think it might be for the best. I'll tell you everything as soon as I can… Maybe we should run on to your place, eh? I can tell you there, and I wouldn't mind a spot of tea as well."

Remus at first wasn't so sure how to take this response. Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was? They would have told him, after all, had it been something planned. After all, this wasn't the same hotheaded Sirius that had stayed with him for a few weeks during the summer… The change seemed almost… unnatural. But perhaps it was a good change nonetheless…?

Feeling a little embarrassed for speaking so harshly in the first place, Remus gave Sirius the most apologetic expression he could muster. "At least tell me if it's something very bad… it isn't very bad, is it…?"

"Nothing too serious…" The man flashed Remus a winning smile… it was looking so much closer to that same smile he had had before everything… "Nothing they don't deserve, either."

Remus founded himself only able to nod in response.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Where is this… thing… again?"

"Hang on a minute! I'm trying to remember…"

Hermione sighed, continuing to follow her friend even as he wandered aimlessly though the seventh floor of Hogwarts. Of course there was no one to notice them, but she still felt silly wandering along the same halls over and over again.

Perhaps she should have gone home for the holidays after all…? The reason why both she and Ron had stayed was presently missing… Where was Harry anyway…?

"I wonder where Harry ran off to all of a sudden," Hermione commented quietly, a finger pressed to her chin as she thought. "It's not like him to simply run off for no reason—at least not without telling _us_ first."

"Maybe he decided to go somewhere with his dad," Ron mumbled, half of his attention still elsewhere.

"I seriously doubt it," Hermione said. "We talked to Harry _and_ his father, we _know_ they are both staying here for the holidays… I'm surprised your parents let you stay."

"Yeah, well, there were special circumstances, you know?"

Well that _was_ true. Hermione remembered also that Ginny had thrown a fit when she was told she couldn't stay while Ron could. She was sure Fred and George would have wanted to stay too, if only so they could be a little nearer to their "heroes".

Hermione felt almost sorry for Mr. Potter, Sirius and Lupin...

"You know," she said cautiously, "it _is_ getting rather late. Perhaps you can show me this tomorrow—"

"Hang on a minute," Ron practically shouted, spinning around to face her. "Don't say it like _that_! Makes me think maybe I shouldn't even bother trying—"

"Alright, Ronald! Goodness, I had no idea it meant so much to you!"

"Well now you do," Ron huffed, looking around. "This _should_ be the right spot… Why do these stupid hallways look the same!?"

"Can you remember any distinguishing land markers," Hermione asked, trying to be helpful even though she had no clue what he was looking for now. At first it seemed like he was trying to find a location, a door maybe, now she wasn't so sure. "Are there any tapestries that stand out?"

But Ron seemed to be focusing hard now his eyes squinted in concentration, mumbling "tapestries" to himself. Then his eyes landed on a silly looking tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, who was apparently trying to teach ballet to a bunch of trolls. "This _should_ be it…" He then began walked back and forth.

Hermione realized he was now walking back on forth along a section of blank wall. Coming to a complete stop she simply watch him, confused. What was he _doing_!? "Ron, are you sure you're alright?"

"Now I just have to think really hard. I need a room were I can practice a new spell…"

Hermione didn't know what Ron was going on about, but all of a sudden a door that wasn't there before… was…

What on earth is going on now…?

"Ah-HA," Ron cheered, rushing toward the door and flinging it wide open. "I knew it had to be around here!" He hurried inside and Hermione only hesitated a moment before following, curiosity getting the best of her.

It was a wide room that was lit dimly, and as hard as she tried she couldn't find the source of the light. A lovely smell filled the air…

She couldn't make it out too clearly, but there was something on the walls. Not waiting to ask, Hermione took her wand from her pocket and pointed it upward. "_Lumos_!"

In an instant everything was clear as day, even the strangely twisted expression on Ron's face.

Flowers…

The walls were covered with flowers… She could now see that the ceiling was so high she could hardly make out the ceiling in her wand light.

It was beautiful…

She had barely let out a single utterance before he grabbed her hand and was pulling her back toward to door. "Okay you've seen it—it's not that great let's go." His face was bright red.

"Hang on a moment!" Hermione cried, using her free hand to grasp him by the sleeve of his sweater. With strength some would call surprising she dragged him back to the middle of the room. "I haven't gotten a good look yet!" Keeping a firm grip on his sleeve she continued to observe Ron's handiwork.

The spell was obviously nowhere near perfect. Some of the flowers were already wilted, and others no more than green buds. Many of them appeared brown in color, or had peculiar patterns that should not be found in nature. The scent they gave off was peculiar, like no flowers she had smelt before, though she wouldn't call it an unattractive smell, only strange.

But the effect was powerful still.

"I-I didn't want to wait until Christmas to show you," Ron said nervously. "I didn't know if I could get it right again if I tried, so I waited it out. Then some of the flowers started to die, and, well… I figured I had to show you before I cleaned up my mess…"

Slowly letting go of Ron's sleeve Hermione stepped closer to the wall, looking upwards. There was tiny hint of light that filtered through from somewhere above, its color slightly red compared to the clean white glow of her spell. She guessed that it was natural light being cast by the setting sun. They were nowhere near any windows, she knew. Natural sunlight shouldn't be able to reach them here… but where was 'here'? Where they in a different part of the castle?

"How on earth did you find this place?"

Ron was rubbing the back on his neck, a little half-smile on his face. "Well, Fred and George said if I really needed somewhere to work, then to go to the seventh floor. Of course I thought they were just messing with me. And, well, strange thing is, I was just thinking how much I just needed a nice looking spot somewhere... Needed to practice the spell, you know? Then I was wandering around and… well… it just sort of showed up, full of all sorts of things! And when I started coming back, I began to think that maybe I could use a room that was a little more empty and… and _this_ room showed up the next time…" (1)

"Just showed up? I think I heard of this place once…"

"But yeah," Ron said, "it was kind of worth it. Learned something new, right? Don't think I did too well on my other assignment, though. Thought for a while that maybe I could somehow use this instead, but then I'd have to show them this room, and… well…"

"You mean... you failed to complete your assignment because you were busy doing _this_...?"

"Well… yeah…"

He looked so embarrassed that Hermione wasn't sure how to feel at all. "Ron... that is the sweetest more beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me... even if you severely need to get your priorities in check." She blushed shamefully as Ron winced, obviously unsure whether to take that as a complement or an insult. Of course Hermione had meant it as both...

"That's a weird way of putting it…"

"It _is_ beautiful," she said hastily before he might get upset. "I really am thankful, Ron. This is... it's _beautiful_."

Ron gave a small though reluctant smile. "It really wasn't all that bad in the end, besides the part of making them thornless… Have thorns, by the way. If you prick yourself you might get a green rash…"

Ah, it would figure that the spell would have some more vicious flaws… but still. "Though truly, it is _brilliant_! You see what you can do when you really apply yourself?"

She jumped a little as his hand shyly brushed against her own.

"With the right motivation, eh, 'Mione...?"

Her stomach suddenly flipped a little, and she felt like it was time for her O.W.L.s already... She didn't think it could be like this at all… a small part of her thought that maybe Ron had some help with this because he was so…

But asking that would probably break the moment.

She gave a silent nod, smiled softly, and carefully grasped his hand with her own.

Help or not, it had taken him bloody long enough…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, the Dursley's

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They awoke at the dinning room table, which had been strange. Abnormal, even.

Mr. Dursley had a splitting headache, and after a while stared with bemused wonderment at the clean, orderly state of his house. Something told him it was all strange, but he couldn't remember why…

He remembered James Potter visiting them last night, what an awful shock it had been for all of them. People weren't supposed to come back from the dead, even that horrible magic folk.

They hadn't bothered to call the police. After all, how could they possibly say? That there was a dead man walking around who hated them?

As he cleaned himself up and got ready for a day of hard work Mr. Dursley began feeling like something off… like something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't remember what it could be. Memories of his parents were much clearer in his mind, however. Proud, respectable people. Very normal, but not…

These memories seemed so fresh now, Mr. Dursley was uncertain as to why he was remembering them so clearly now.

He remembered how much they hated James, Lily and Harry Potter. He remembered why.

But then he remembered… other things…

Remembered that his own parents were Wizards.

Remembered that his Grandparents were Wizards.

He had somehow forgotten, though he didn't know how. He couldn't clearly remember any point in time where any of them had actually used magic, but he… somehow he…

His blood was just as dirty and that _boy's_…

It made him feel acquire, unclean. Perhaps he had always felt that way?

Why had the boy been treated in such a way…? Then maybe, he should hate himself in the same way…

He was dirty, just like his parents. He could never tell his family, oh no… they could never know the truth…

But as he said goodbye to his family they looked… nervous. Uncomfortable… watching him…

Did they know?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Petunia didn't look her husband in the eye when he left that morning. She could barely stand to look at her son, either.

What had she been thinking when they married? Vernon's parents had been Wizards… Unclear, horrible _Wizards_. That means Vernon could be one as well. Even their son… What if signs showed later in life? Why had she ignored it all until now? She was a fool.

She didn't have a choice. Vernon provided for her, after all. And perhaps if she kept Dudley close… kept him away from Vernon maybe he wouldn't turn out like Harry had.

At this point all she could do was hope… (2)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogsmead, Remus' home, Christmas Eve

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Christmas Eve found Sirius in Remus' new living room. The two sat in mismatched armchairs that were not a foot apart and both men held warm cups of tea.

The room was small, cramped, and perhaps the ceiling was a little low, but it was comfortable enough. Or at least, that is what Remus told him. Even now their feet just barely touched the base of the hearth. The bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen were just as small.

Sirius asked if perhaps Remus would want to look for someplace with more space… But Remus would smile in that pleasant manner of his and tell Sirius that he was used to small spaces anyway, and wouldn't know what to do with that much room.

Sirius considered such talk melancholy, but he didn't push the issue.

Initially he had come to explain what he and Sirius had done to the Dursley's… It had been tricky to alter their memories in such a way, he they had done it. Remus hadn't approved, saying it was a cruel thing for them to do.

But Sirius promised Remus that they would undo what they had done… someday. After the Dursley's had a chance to get a taste of their own medicine… to see what it feels like to be different.

But for Sirius, there was something else to talk about… Sirius knew that Remus had been hurt by his words that day at the train station, and he hated himself for it. What made it worse was that Remus felt sorry for him, when he should be angry and thinking of himself.

"We all make mistakes," Remus had said. "Sometimes we feel it hard to move on from them, but sometimes we _have_ to."

Remus always seemed to understand… or maybe it was that Remus was willing to accept things where Sirius wasn't.

Sometimes he wished he had a little less Black in him…

After that they sat in silence. Neither of them felt a pressing need to speak from the start, finding each others company more than enough. That was, until Remus broke the silence,

"You know," Remus spoke quietly. "You've never actually told me how your classes were going…"

Sirius smirked, welcoming the conversation, though perhaps not the subject matter… "Horribly."

Remus laughed. "Is that all you can say? ... And Severus?"

"Ugly and greasy as ever."

Remus smiled brilliantly. "Ah, good... Nothing out of the ordinary, then!"

"Stuff it, you. You know I can't stand this job."

"Well you have nothing to complain about right now, you're on holiday."

Silence…

"You know," Remus began again carefully, trying to keep the smile from his voice, "I assumed you would enjoy such a job. Working with young, bright children..."

"Well you thought wrong. And they aren't very bright at all… And if you haven't noticed, over the last few years I haven't exactly become a people person. You're much better suited for the job, anyway."

Remus frowned slightly. Of course, Sirius wouldn't feel comfortable around people right away, but surely this was helping him. Remus enjoyed every bit of time he spent with other people. After all, something in his heart told him these happy times wouldn't last forever… so Remus savored ever moment he got, while he could… "I'm sorry... But I'm sure it'll all turn around."

"You know what would _really_ make me feel better…?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "We're not burning Grimmauld Place down, Padfoot."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, please, I wouldn't burn the whole thing down, what sort of man do you think I am? After all, it's been put to good, hasn't it?"

"Well, that's good to—"

"But there is nothing wrong with ritualistically burning certain items. Like that painting of mother? Don't you ever find it just a little more than annoying? And that blasted House Elf doesn't do anything—"

"You are not burning Kreacher," Remus gasped in horror. "How could you consider doing something so cruel!?"

"_He_ would burn me _first_," Sirius hissed back. "I can read it in his evil, beady eyes that he's out to get me! If the house were on fire he's rescue that bloody painting before he'd give me a second thought."

Remus sighed. "You know perfectly well that poor creature is bound to your family. I doubt it could harm you even if it wanted to."

"Oh, it _wants_ to," Sirius said with all the convection in the world. "And believe me, I know how crafty that little bugger can be. Maybe _he_ can't kill me, but he can certainly do it indirectly."

Remus sighed and did his best to change the subject. It was the holidays, after all, and not a time to worry about death and hatred. "And after you've settled things with you family home, what would you want to do the most?"

Sirius sighed almost dreamily, the lines of tension quickly disappearing from his face. "I already did what I dreamt of most…"

"Oh?"

Sirius smirked knowingly. "I walked through the archway of the Great Hall a free man… Even though I hadn't been anticipating that I would also be a professor at the time as well..."

"Hmm…"

"Considering I am perhaps _enjoying_ it just a little bit now… though just a bit... I can give and take house points now."

Remus smirked then. "It's no surprise to me," Remus murmured humorously. "You're going to end up like Snape…"

Sirius watched Remus wince at the scathing look he received.

"What I _meant_," Remus began again, "is that Snape is known as a bully when it come to anyone but his house, and with a grudge of sorts against Gryffindor." He laughed, eyes sparkling merrily. "I don't think anyone saw you coming, a bully sided with Gryffindor and the bane of all that is Slytherin. Next thing we know you'll be competing with Snape over who can take the most house points from the opposing team. Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin will win the house cup for many years to come."

"That's not funny at all, Remus."

"I wasn't aware I was trying to be funny," he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Laugh it up, Moony. I'm still not too old to make you regret your words the old fashioned way…"

"Seriously though," Remus said, trying to keep the conversation on track. "Sirius… I know you will ultimately grow to either love or hate your position… but you will need to consider what you will do next year…"

"… What do you mean…?"

"You know perfectly well no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has ever lasted very long." Remus paused for a long moment, then sighed. "I tried going back, and in such a short time look what happened to me…"

"A coincidence!"

"Coincidence?" Remus met his gaze with a knitted brow. "Perhaps it was all a coincidence, but what if it _isn't_? The last professor… Dorrey or whatever his name was… Maybe it was a good thing he left before anything terrible could happen to him."

"Then the end of next term will be my last," Sirius said with a sense of finality, though deep inside the words… hurt… just a little. "And since I won't be there the _whole_ year, perhaps I will avoid any serious injury?"

"You could die," Remus said bluntly. "It has happened, Sirius."

For some reason these words had a very powerful effect on Sirius. He could feel the blood rush from his face very suddenly and a weight seemed to form in the pit of his stomach… This was peculiar, considering he was no stranger to near death experiences and he had spent half his life running from people who wanted him death and six feet under.

Maybe it was because he had so much more to loose now…

Remus must have picked up on his discomfort, and was quick to add, "But we aren't blind to the danger, at least. If we keep our eyes open, always be on guard, things should be fine. Our futures will no doubt be filled with all sorts of dangers, given who we are, who we know… We will be cautious, and after that we can only hope for the best."

"Yes…" Sirius offered a smile. "You're right…" After all, there had been no hope before, at least none that he could see.

"So," Remus asked teasingly, "perhaps this is a bit late to be asking, but considering all the shops are open late in Hogsmead, what shall I get you for Christmas?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Days later…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_In this place, his father hadn't come back to him. _

_In this place, there had been the worst possible outcome imaginable. _

_There was a battle going on, all around him. There was shouting, there was blood, and there was chaos and flashing lights darkness. _

_Sirius fought against a dark figure, moving wildly, wands flashing, eyes wild. _

_There was a flash of red, and suddenly Sirius was falling with agonizing slowness… _

_His heart felt it was being squeeze, his eyes burned… _

_He willed his body to move, to do something to stop this, because this wasn't what his world was supposed to be like… _

_A moment later, Sirius' body had disappeared altogether, and something else inside of his disappeared along with him… _

Harry's eyes shaped open and at the same time he took in a sharp breath.

His gazed darted around the room, and his hand racked through his disheveled hair.

It had been a dream. (3)

A dark dream… Even now his heart was still pounding…

It took him a few moments to realize that someone was calling his name. He was reaching for his glasses even as his heard his father come into the dormitory.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Everyone is already downstairs."

"What…?" He rubbed his eyes, confused, even as his bed curtain was pulled open. Had he forgotten something? "What is it?"

James Potter grinned down at him. "It's Christmas!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hogwarts, Christmas Morning

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus flipped through the book Hermione had just given him. It discussed the concept interdependence between Wizards and Muggles. "Thank you, Hermione, I look forward to reading it."

"I went and marked a few quotes I found particularly interesting," Hermione went on excitedly, hands opening the book for him and pointing at a few passages. "She really can write some of the most moving quotes."

"Right, right," Ron said, taking her by the arm. "Don't start blithering on about it until he's done reading it."

Remus smiled when she only protested a little before going over to sit with him by the fire. The two really made an odd couple…

Sighing contently, he looked down toward the packages that had yet to be unwrapped. One was to Harry from Sirius. He knew there was a magic mirror in that package. Sirius had put in a lot of extra thought into it.

"I had to get it replaced," Sirius explained to him. "It wouldn't do anymore if it just worked on me."

Remus nodded his understanding. "On the other hand, I doubt James will be going very far…"

"You can't be too careful," Sirius said with a grin. "And don't forget yourself in all this."

"… Me?"

"Of course. The three of us. We are a package deal, in a way…"

Remus tried to suppress his grin then, fingering once again the new cloak Sirius had picked out for him. Surely he didn't need to go that far, he was still thankful. Remus had only been able to afford giving them all silly gag gifts from the local stores in Hogsmeade.

Actually, the only two that hadn't unwarped any gifts that evening had been Harry and James…

"Where are those two, anyway?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two figures sat close together in the fifth year boy dormitory. The taller of the two sat with a photo album in his lap. James remembered most of the pictures in the album, since I was the one that had taken many of them himself. Harry was showing him a number of new additions to the book.

"And what's this one?" James pointed toward a picture of Bill and Charlie Weasley behind the Burrow, two pieces of furniture floating between them. They laughed and waved at James and Harry as their younger bothers Fred and George darted around in the background. "That looks like Charlie I think... and Bill Weasley."

Harry blinked up to him. "You know him?"

James laughed. "_Knew_ him, yes, though not well. He was a fellow Gryffindor, after all, back in school, a few years younger than the rest of us." James shook his head, and wistfully he said, "It's amazing how much you remember things like they happened just yesterday..." He turned a page to find Lily and himself... they smiled up at James and Harry, waving much as the pictures of the Weasley's did. James sighed. "Amazing..."

Harry stared at the picture, and after a while he frowned. "I really wish I had known her..."

"So do I."

"What was... What was she like-I mean, if you want to talk about it, but if you don't..."

James smiled sadly. "She was kind... Quite a temper when she needed one," Harry cracked a smile to this, "I can tell you honestly that she really couldn't stand me at first, and believe me, I brought most of _that_ upon myself." He winced. "And she was protective. She was always very protective, even of her sister, even if Petunia didn't respond in kind... and annoyed your mother to no end."

Harry made a face. "Who in their right mind would be nice to someone who hated the ground they walked on," he asked bitterly.

James smirked. "I never said she was _always_ nice to her sister. Lily pulled a few numbers on that girl that she'll never forget... Now as I was saying, yes, Lily could be horribly protective. But usually when it was needed the most..."

He remembered...

_/"I want you to protect our son. I know you can. You're strong--stronger than me, stronger than__anyone I've ever known. You always have been, Lily."/_

"That night..." He leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest as he thought back. It seemed a lot harder now, to remember. Not just because it was painful, but also because he didn't allow the pain to have control over his life anymore. After all, look at what it had done...

He wasn't sure how to feel anymore.

Seeing that he had his son's full attention, the boy's eyes wide with expectation and curiosity, James continued on gladly. "That night, on Halloween, Lily promised me something."

Harry's eyes became even more focused, silently asking him to continue, and he did.

"She promised to protect you, no matter what happens... You know, your mum would protect you no matter what, right?"

"Right..."

And they both felt the oddest sensation of deja vu...

"So you see... I'm sad that she's gone... That I can't hear her voice anymore," if only in his dreams, "but I am proud of her." Harry didn't say anything, but had turned his head to stare at his mother's picture again, his inky hair hiding his eyes. "I'm so proud of her... She kept her promise and I'm proud, like I'm proud of you, Harry."

Harry's shoulders jumped then, but he allowed no sound to come out. "I miss her," he said thickly, "I don't really know her, but I miss her..." He sniffed, rubbing at the corners of his eyes under his glasses. "Wish I could know her like I know you..."

James stared at him for a while, then back to the photo... He had to say something to make Harry understand like he now understood...

"Harry... You have to see that... That Lily and I... we—... she was someone who was willing to die for what she believed in, and she wasn't afraid. Most people who opposed Voldemort weren't like her..."

Harry shook his head rapidly. "I remember hearing her... Screaming... She wanted Voldemort to kill her instead of me..." The edge of his mouth quivered a little, his breathing a bit labored. "Mum did it... The Killing Curse didn't work because of her..." James wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders as the boy sniffled again. This time the boy took off his glasses and whipped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Harry smiled at him shakily. "Should I get over it, then...?"

James felt shocked for a moment before saying, "No! Of course not-"

"Then why don't you feel as bad as you used to...? I-I mean, I'm not saying you don't care, it's just..." He sighed heavily, whipping his face again, though a bit harder this time as though angry with himself. James wasn't angry with him though. If anything he understood.

"Dumbledore told me something once," James said, almost a whisper. "He said that 'How long you mourn does not equal to how much you loved them'. Lily wants us to me happy. She wouldn't want us to hurt for her sake." Unfortunately James felt his own eyes misting over, and his disdainfully brushed them off before Harry looked up at him. He carefully closed the photo album after the people within in the pictures gave them one last wave and smile and set it aside.

Harry wiggled out of James' grasp and placed his glasses on his nightstand. Harry then turned his body so he sat back on the pillows with his legs drawn up, crossing his arms under his head as he leaned back. James in turn layback with his legs swung over the edge of the bed, folding his hands over his stomach.

This was one of those moments that he and Harry had become used to. Those moments of (thankfully) comfortable silence in which nothing is said and they both simply stare off into space until one of them says something. Sometimes they would simply drift off to sleep...

James thought of these moments and remembered his days in Hogwarts, when he and Sirius would flop themselves on their beds and say nothing. Sometimes they would be silently plotting their next prank, other times they were simply bored out of their minds, wanting something to do other than homework. Peter wouldn't say a word to them when they were like this… Remus would sometimes come and snap them out of it. He would tell them that they _should_ try for a passing grade in whatever class they were slacking in…

It was five minutes later when James sat up and looked to Harry, seeing that his son's breathing was steady, his eyes closed. He smirked. "Don't fall sleep on me now."

"Hm?" Harry didn't open his eyes, but moved his head slightly toward the sound of James' voice, indicating that he was still at least partially awake.

"Christmas isn't over yet, you silly boy! Not over at all! We haven't even gone downstairs."

Harry grunted, rolling over. "Really, you'd think _I_ should be more childish about that sort of thing." His voice was taunting, playfully so, and it succeeded in getting James' undivided attention.

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Come on, don't make me wake you up like I used to wake up Sirius for classes..."

"How did you—" Harry was cut off as the pillow that he was laying on was yanked out from under him and Harry suddenly found himself being smothered by it. With a startled yelp he rolled to the side, thankfully out of James' grip but unluckily right off the bed and onto the floor with a sudden _THUD_. Harry, his hair even more messy and wild than usual, starred up in shock at his father as the man laughed his head off. "What the bloody hell was that for!?"

James managed to stop laughing for a moment, the pillow still in hand. "You were about to ask me to show you how I did it, so I thought it best to cut to the chase. Mind you I could have done much worse, but I thought I should have pity on you this one time."

Growling Harry got to his feet and grabbed another pillow from Ron's bed. "I was going to ask for you to _tell_ me, not _show_ me." He took a swipe at his father, but James dodged out of the way.

"Now _that's enough_, young man," he bellowed proudly with the most adult and parental voice he could manage, the same voice his father used when he got in trouble at school. "YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" This seemed to stun Harry for a moment so he could shove the pillow into the boy's face again, causing him to flop back onto the bed. "But right now, I'll forgive you until I can think of a proper punishment. Though flogging seems to be a good idea, hm?"

"That isn't fair!" Harry yelled, trying to get himself coordinated. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. "I can't even _see_!"

At that moment Ron entered the room wearing a Muggle baseball cap and a set of new fluffy earmuffs, gifts from his father and mother. He looked somewhat miffed at the scene before him. "Where have you two been? You aren't in trouble are you, Harr— … what are you two _doing_?!"

James took the opportunity to rush out of the room, laughing to himself, his weapon (the pillow) tucked safely under his arm.

"Grab him, Ron!" Harry yelled, still fumbling with his glasses but took the opportunity to throw the pillow in the direction of his father. It missed completely, however, and instead smacked Ron right in the face, knocking him backward. The redhead went down with a howl of surprise.

Even as James rushed down the stairway laughing he could hear Sirius calling out from downstairs, asking what was going on.

He knew ultimately that all this happiness couldn't last forever, not now, when I war was undoubtedly about to begin.

But happiness was always a thing to fight for.

Happy Holidays...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The End...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ending Notes:

(1) Fred and George once found the Room of Requirement when hiding from Filch, where it turned into a broom closet. When Fred and George gave this advice to Ron, they were doing it as a bit of a joke, expecting Ron to also find a broom closet. Ron never told them, however it turned out to be so much more…

(2) Sirius and James used memory charms to alter the Dursley's memories. To be more specific, they altered Vernon and Dudley's memories so that they believe they were closely related to Wizards (thus their blood is impure), and Petunia remembers this as well. Vernon and Dudley are humiliated by this knowledge and Petunia is disgusted.

(3) Harry's dream, as you might have noticed, is that of Sirius' "death" in the 5th book. Whether or not this is an actual vision or only a dream I cannot say. This is a "what if", after all. Perhaps Sirius is still destined to fall behind the veiling one day? Perhaps it would be the curse of the DADA position that will get him in the end?


End file.
